Pupilas de Gato II
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: Albert y Candy se habían conocido siendo niños y habían terminado por perderse en algún punto de su juventud. ¿Volverían a rencontrarse ahora, siendo adultos? Todo empieza de nuevo en la casa del bosque. Continuación de "Pupilas de Gato I".
1. Chapter 1

**Pupilas de Gato II**

**Más, eres todo y mucho más  
><strong>

**_¿Cómo retomas los hilos de tu vida anterior?  
>¿Cómo sigues adelante, cuando en lo profundo de tu corazón<br>comienzas a entender que ya no hay vuelta atrás?  
>Hay cosas que el tiempo no puede curar,<br>dolores que nos han calado tan hondo… que se han hecho parte de nosotros._**

**_(El Retorno del Rey, versión P. Jackson)  
><em>**

**_Nota: _**_Durante la GF 2011 tuve el privilegio de escribir un relato que nació siendo un songfic, para luego transformarse en un minific y, con el paso de los años (casi cuatro), en un fic. Se titula __Pupilas de Gato I__ y cumplió su ciclo durante abril de 2011. Sin embargo, el final no fue el típico final, sino que, más bien, un nuevo comienzo. Este fic es la continuación de dicha historia. Por lo tanto, para entender este fic, necesitas leer la primera parte, disponible en el Foro Rosa o bien, aquí mismo en FanFiction.__Si ya leíste Pupilas I, estás lista entonces para la segunda parte. ¡Espero que te guste!_

**Capítulo 1**

A los pocos minutos su respiración era suave y acompasada. Su pecho subía y bajaba y sus músculos luchaban por relajarse, pero algo lo impedía. Mirar su rostro dormido era algo que no había hecho en muchos, muchos años. Vigilar sus sueños había sido su actividad tantas noches, cuando Albert llegó inconsciente al hospital, y otras tantas cuando vivían juntos y aún no se recuperaba del todo de sus heridas de guerra o tras el accidente que, irónicamente, terminó por devolverle sus recuerdos.

Entonces ella era sólo una chiquilla que había tenido la audacia de retomar su vida sola, primero cruzando el océano tras un sueño, luego estudiando una carrera que para su "familia" era una deshonra. Pero ella lo había hecho porque el hombre que ahora dormía en su regazo la había inspirado. Él era un luchador y había emigrado al lugar más salvaje de la tierra persiguiendo la libertad que tanto amaba. Nunca se había despedido, pero sí le había escrito para disculparse por aquello. Albert. Siempre Albert. El cariño que los unía por entonces era tan sencillo y limpio como el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago. No había ningún compromiso entre ambos, salvo el del afecto sincero. Albert… siempre Albert. Su rostro sonriente aparecía entonces en su mente y le recordaba que siempre se podía seguir adelante, porque él salía adelante a pesar de no tener a nadie, a pesar de estar tanto o más solo que ella misma.

Y ahora ese hombre alegre, lleno de vida, el dueño de la sonrisa tranquila y fresca, quien había sido tantas veces su refugio y su apoyo, yacía en su regazo como una sombra del que alguna vez había sido. Candy seguía acariciando suavemente su cabello desordenado y su rostro, tratando de calmar su sueño intranquilo. Pero no lo conseguía. A ratos la respiración se agitaba, a ratos se movía, a ratos su rostro reflejaba desesperación. ¿Qué soñaba? Nada bueno, eso estaba claro. Era como vivir todo de nuevo, como verlo en aquella fría y sucia sala de hospital, ardiendo en fiebre y repitiendo entre quejidos "Chicago, Chicago". Ahora no hablaba, pero su rostro reflejaba otra vez sufrimiento.

Sí, Albert estaba ojeroso y nuevas líneas surcaban su rostro. No, ya no era el joven que alguna vez la había ayudado a saltar los muros del San Pablo… ni tampoco era el muchachito que ella había conocido en una colina. Sin embargo, era todo eso y más. Y también, nada. De pronto el rostro de Albert fue para ella como un espejo y pudo verse con dolorosa claridad. Sí, su rostro, su cuerpo, su cabello habían cambiado. Y no, no era ella ya la niña que alguna vez había saltado los muros del San Pablo. Ya no era una chiquilla y en su rostro también había huellas del paso del tiempo.

Albert se agitó y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Candy la secó con sumo cuidado. ¿Debería despertarlo? ¿Debería sacarlo de esa pesadilla? ¿Cuántas noches se había dormido ella misma llorando en silencio, para no molestar al resto? ¿Cuántas veces había despertado con los ojos hinchados y el cuerpo cansado tras una noche cargada de imágenes que sólo la destruían más?

- Albert… Albert… - lo llamó muy despacito, sacudiendo con extrema suavidad su hombro – Albert, despierta…

Pero Albert no despertó. En lugar de eso, se giró y su respiración retomó un ritmo más acompasado. Candy notó que los músculos de su cuello se relajaron. Ahora su mejilla derecha reposaba en su regazo y lo veía de perfil. Rostro perfecto. Cabello desordenado, sí, pero aún de oro. Tenía los labios levemente apretados. ¿Qué soñaba? Su frente llevaba la marca del paso del tiempo. ¡Albert tenía algunas pequeñas arrugas en la frente! La visión la hizo sonreír, hasta que volvió a mirarse en su rostro. ¿Y qué tal ella? ¿Qué tal esas desagradables líneas alrededor de sus ojos que se empeñaban en recordarle que ya no era una quinceañera?

Rostro perfecto y barba de tres días. Albert siempre sería un rebelde. ¿O tal vez no? Recordó de pronto la batalla que por primera vez los había enfrentado. El hombre que dormía en su regazo era el mismo que la había intimidado y que había ridiculizado sus sueños, el mismo hombre que la había inspirado a soñar y el mismo hombre que había sido la razón de sus sueños infantiles. ¿Qué hombre era el que ahora tenía en su regazo? Candy miró nuevamente su rostro y acarició su mejilla. Su rostro no reflejaba ahora la arrogancia que había visto en él durante esa batalla, no, pero tampoco reflejaba la dulzura con la que tantas veces la había recibido cuando ella lloraba por alguna pena inmerecida. Su rostro reflejaba cansancio y tristeza. Fue como mirarse a sí misma de nuevo. Era reconocer la misma pena que a ella la había embargado, el mismo dolor de haberse traicionado a sí misma y haber perdido el camino.

Con su dedo índice recorrió suavemente el puente de la nariz de Albert para luego recorrer sus labios. Eran suaves y tibios… eran labios que sabían besar muy bien. Sin quererlo recordó la escena que ella y Tom habían presenciado en la fiesta de Annie. Los suaves labios que su dedo curioso acariciaba se habían posado en el cuello de la mujer que ella esperaba que Albert rechazara… ¿qué se sentiría...? ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Albert dormía indefenso y ella tenía que recordar justo esa escena… Pero es que… ¿cómo no hacerlo? Rostro perfecto. Labios perfectos. Largas y espesas pestañas perfectas... Prefirió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y ordenó a su travieso dedo abocarse a la tarea de ordenar sus cejas. Así estaba mejor. La última vez que se había acercado más de la cuenta… ¡Rayos! Había hecho el papelón de su vida y había intentado usarlo a él para sacarle celos a Terry. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? Esa noche había comenzado a tocar fondo y él, el mismo que ahora dormía en su regazo, había terminado por correrla de su casa.

Candy suspiró pesadamente. Ella también estaba cansada. Las últimas semanas las había dedicado por completo al cuidado de la tía abuela y a apoyar a Archie y a todos cuantos necesitaran su ayuda... Le debía tanto a tantas personas. Había defraudado a tanta gente y se había defraudado a ella misma. Se había convertido en todo lo que ella nunca hubiese querido ser… lo mismo que Albert. Candy lo miró nuevamente, más bien mirándose a sí misma y no al hombre cuyo rostro y cabello no dejaba de acariciar. Él la había invitado a formar parte de su familia; ella le había pedido que la dejara libre. Él la había rescatado de las garras del sufrimiento; ella había vuelto feliz a esa misma desdicha. Él nunca le había pedido algo a cambio y ella, a su vez, se conformó pensando siempre que él "entendería" sus falta de agradecimiento. Él defendió su libertad contra todo y contra todos y ella, en cambio, usó su libertad para esclavizarse.

Había pasado tanto entre ellos y a la vez, nada. Se habían conocido siendo niños y habían terminado por perderse en algún punto de su juventud… ¿volverían a rencontrarse ahora, siendo adultos?

Y aun cuando lo hicieran, ¿lograrían reconocerse?

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola: Muchas gracias por haber leído este primer capítulo de Pupilas de Gato II. Si estás aquí, es porque ya leíste completo Pupilas I, así que... ¡TE LO AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN! Espero que la historia no te decepcione y, sobre todo, espero contar con tu apoyo y tus comentarios hasta el final. He leído todos, todos los comentarios, pero lo que pasa es que no puede contestarlos porque la mayoría de ustedes no tiene activada la opción para recibir respuestas. Por eso sólo hago comentarios generales al final de los capítulos. <em>**

**_Sobre esta nueva historia, sólo una advertencia: este fic no fue hecho contra el tiempo, por lo cual los capítulos son, en general, un poco más extensos que los anteriores. Lamentablemente FFnet no permite darle mucho formato al texto, así que muchas de las cosas "lindas" que he hecho en el original aquí se pierden. Pero más que los adornos, lo importante es el contenido... eso creo. En fin, comienza Pupilas de Gato II. _**

**_¡Tus comentarios son mi sueldo!_**

**_PCR_**

**_PD: A la amiga que me pidió que cambiara el final de Pupilas I: ¡cero problema! Como no sabías que había continuación, tenías razones para protestar contra el final de Pupilas I. Así no hay razón para prohibirte que leas esta historia ni ninguna otra. ¡Sólo diste tu opinión! Así que, por favor, no te preocupes para nada. No sé tu nombre y no puedo responderte por mensajería, así que te dejo el aviso aquí ;-) ¡Un abrazo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

George caminaba con paso rápido. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes buscarlo ahí? Ese era su refugio; siempre lo había sido. Tal vez era cierto que el tiempo los había separado.

Mientras avanzaba por el bosque, recordaba uno y mil momentos que juntos habían vivido en Lakewood. Lo había visto nacer. Lo había visto crecer y lo había protegido y apoyado en todo desde que quedó solo en el mundo. Había sido su tutor, su guía, su cómplice y su amigo. Juntos habían sufrido por la pérdida de la familia Andrew y juntos habían celebrado las victorias que para esa misma familia habían conquistado. ¿En qué punto del camino se habían perdido? Era cierto. No sólo Albert había estado demasiado concentrado en los negocios. También él.

También él se había dejado llevar por los pendientes, por las reuniones, por lo urgente, no por lo importante. Cuando Albert había comenzado su noviazgo lo había visto contento, satisfecho, ilusionado. Pensó que por fin sería el inicio de tiempos buenos. La relación parecía ir tan bien… pero entonces había llegado ella, la otra Camille. Lefevre. Todo se reducía una y otra vez a Lefevre. La loca carrera de Albert, su orgullo, su rabia, sus celos, sus miedos. No podía recordar en qué momento todo había comenzado, pero sabía que el cambio había sido paulatino y que él nada pudo hacer para evitarlo.

Pero en realidad, ¿quién podría haberlo hecho? Albert era no era un niño al que pudiera disciplinar, ni tampoco un jovencito que necesitara su consejo a cada paso del camino. Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos con todo esto de cuidarlo. Mal que mal, Albert no le había impedido que saliera de su vida.

George aminoró el paso.

Aun cuando lo encontrara, ¿querría Albert verlo? ¿Querría hablar con él? De hecho, ¿tenía derecho a buscarlo? ¿Quién era finalmente él para Albert?

George se detuvo.

En realidad no era nada. Nada más que un empleado mal agradecido que había renunciado. No importaba que todos le hubiesen dicho que era importante, que era "casi" como de la familia. El "casi" lo decía todo: no era parte de la familia, sino que les había ofrendado su propia vida a cambio del gesto de generosidad que muchos, muchos años atrás William Andrew había tenido para con él. Pero, ¿qué había hecho él ha cambio? Se había enamorado perdidamente de la hija mayor de su jefe y había aprendido a guardarse ese amor en el fondo del corazón, porque era imposible que aquello funcionara. La vio luchar por el amor de otro hombre y la admiró aún más. Ella luchaba con valor. Él, en cambio, había sido un cobarde que había preferido seguir sumisamente en silencio junto al padre de la joven para sólo poder verla, antes que luchar por ella. Tal vez no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad… tal vez sí. ¡Qué caso tenía pensarlo! Luego ella se fue, formó una familia y con el tiempo, el duro tiempo, esa familia se desvaneció. Nunca lloró su pena abiertamente… pero tampoco se permitió olvidar.

¿Qué era él, realmente? William Andrew lo había rescatado de una vida de miseria en Francia y le había abierto las puertas a una vida mejor. ¿Qué había hecho él con esa oportunidad? Había dedicado cada uno de sus días a pagar esa deuda y en lo profundo de su corazón, se había convencido de que eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero nunca vivió realmente. Nunca vivió su propia vida, realmente. En los meses que habían transcurrido desde que renunció, se encontró a sí mismo en un lujoso departamento y con una abultada cuenta bancaria, pero sin una vida que vivir. Es cierto, conocía a mil personas, pero para todas ellas él era simplemente "el asistente de William Andrew", jamás "un amigo". No tenía familia ni amigos… bueno… tal vez uno que otro que incluso le había ofrecido un trabajo, pero no era lo mismo.

Estaba perdido. Estaba absolutamente perdido. En las semanas tras su renuncia descubrió que descansar no le servía de nada, porque su cansancio venía de adentro, del corazón. Pero sobre todo, el dejar de trabajar lo había enfrentado con la realidad que por años y años se había negado a aceptar. Estaba solo. No había hecho nada para su propia vida más que vivir por los demás. Por Albert y su familia. ¿Quién era él realmente? Se había sentido viejo e incapaz de emprender ningún camino. Ya no era un jovencito soñador y la roca a la cual se había aferrado, o mejor dicho, tras la cual se había ocultado, de pronto ya no estaba. ¿Quién necesitaba más a quién? ¿Albert a él… o él a Albert?

George decidió volver sobre sus pasos y dio media vuelta.

Albert no le había impedido que dejara la empresa, ni que dejara su vida. Albert no lo necesitaba. Era él, sí, era él quien necesitaba a Albert porque era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, porque lo quería como a un hijo. Pero no era su padre…

George se detuvo de nuevo. Y entonces dio otra vez media vuelta y aceleró la marcha.

Fuera como fuera, ese muchacho era fruto de su sacrificio y al menos debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien. No era necesario que hablaran si él no quería; al menos podía cuidarlo a la distancia, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Eso era lo que un buen padre haría. Eso era precisamente iba a hacer.

A los pocos minutos llegó a la casita del bosque. Un hermoso caballo comía algo de pasto y le dio la señal de que el lugar no estaba deshabitado. Se acercó lentamente y miró por una de las ventanas.

¡Candy! Sin duda era la última persona que esperaba encontrar en ese lugar. Seguramente el caballo era de ella. Entonces Albert no estaba ahí. Sintió que el corazón se le apretaba en el pecho. ¿Dónde, dónde podría estar? Ya lo habían buscado por todas partes y estaba seguro de que ahí lo encontraría. Si no era ahí, ¿dónde más buscarlo? ¿Dónde? Jamás se perdonaría si algo le sucedía, porque su deber era ayudarlo. Se lo había prometido a su padre… no… se lo había prometido a sí mismo. Ya no era por William Andrew que lo hacía, no, ¡era por él mismo! Albert no era sólo una responsabilidad laboral: Albert era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo.

- George…

- ¡Señorita Candy! - en medio de sus cavilaciones, no se dio cuenta en qué momento la joven llegó a su lado – Lamento haberla molestado, pensé que…

- Nadie conoce a Albert mejor que usted, George. Desde luego él está aquí.

- ¿Aquí? – George la miró sorprendido.

- Está durmiendo. Annie me visitó hace unas horas y me contó que no podían encontrarlo. Había sólo un lugar en el que podría estar…

- En su refugio de siempre – dijo George emocionado.

- Así es. Mírelo, ahí está.

Candy señaló hacia el interior de la casita. Albert yacía en el suelo, cubierto por una manta y con un cojín por almohada. George sintió que se le partía el corazón. Su muchacho… su querido muchacho.

- ¿Quiere entrar?

- Tal vez no sea lo más adecuado - dudó George, recordando su última conversación con Albert.

- Venga conmigo, George. Nadie quiere a Albert más que usted. Sé que todos están preocupados, usted sobre todo.

- No creo que…

- ¿No cree que él quiera verlo? – le preguntó con tristeza Candy – Usted es el único que ha estado a su lado toda la vida, George.

- Pero usted sabe que ya no trabajo para la familia Andrew, señorita Candy – dijo apenado.

- Claro que lo sé… pero también sé que lo primero que Albert me dijo cuando llegué es que usted le había dicho que se había convertido en la persona que no debía ser – George la miró sorprendido – Es verdad, George. Usted sabe que no le mentiría. Albert lo adora. Por favor, dele otra oportunidad.

- Jamás le he negado nada, señorita Candy – dijo George bajando la vista.

Candy otra vez se encontró sin palabras. Ella misma sabía tan poco de padres e hijos. Los suyos la habían abandonado a su suerte en la nieve… Pero este hombre… este hombre había dedicado su vida a Albert y estaba sufriendo. No había mucho que pensar en realidad. Sólo había que hacer. Suavemente lo tomó de la mano y sin más, le pidió que la siguiera.

Una vez dentro de la pequeña casa, Candy sólo le indicó el lugar donde Albert dormía. George se acercó en silencio.

- Dios mío… - dijo en voz baja, con el corazón en la mano.

- Lleva un par de horas durmiendo. No me he atrevido a despertarlo – le explicó Candy en voz baja – No sé cuánto tiempo habrá estado aquí.

- Se fue antes de que terminara el funeral – dijo George sin sacarle los ojos de encima y acercándose lentamente a Albert. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se agachó para estar más cerca de él.

Albert dormía con sueño intranquilo y en sus mejillas había rastros de incontables lágrimas. Sus ojos se veían hinchados y tenía negras ojeras. Estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que se habían visto. O tal vez ya estaba delgado antes, pero no lo había notado. Le pasó la mano por la frente y apenas pudo contener las ganas de llorar. Era Albert. No era el señor Andrew, como él lo había llamado para molestarlo. Sólo era Albert, su muchacho, el mismo que le había suplicado que lo dejara ser libre y que siempre volvía a él cuando se encontraba perdido en su libertad. El mismo que se había refugiado en su abrazo cuando lloró la muerte de su hermana y la pérdida de su sobrino. Era su muchacho. ¿Qué padre dejaría solo a su hijo cuando más lo necesitara? Aunque él no quisiera, siempre lo protegería. No podía dejarlo, porque era parte de su vida y aunque Albert no lo recordara, él, George Johnson, era parte de su vida también. Bastaba con que Albert fuera orgulloso. No lo sería él también.

- George, Albert no quiere volver a su casa.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo George secando una indiscreta lágrima que luchaba por recorrer su rostro.

- Dice que no se siente capaz, que les falló a todos…

- Todos cometemos errores…

- Créame que yo lo tengo más que claro – dijo Candy, bajando la vista apenada – Yo misma he cometido tantos y usted bien lo sabe.

- No creo que sea el momento para recriminaciones, señorita Candy – le contestó conciliador George.

- Lo sé. Pero usted sabe cómo es él…

- Sí, lo sé – dijo en tono cansado George – Siempre que le ocurren estas cosas se esconde. Supongo que jamás va a cambiar.

- Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí solo, George.

- No, no podemos.

- Le dije que si quería podía irse a mi casa, pero no sé si querrá hacerlo – Candy bajó aún más la voz – Tal vez él tampoco quiera… la última vez que conversamos en la fiesta de Annie… bueno…

- Nunca supe qué sucedió en esa fiesta, Candy – se apresuró a tranquilizarla George; en realidad no era necesario que se lo explicara – ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

- Por ahora creo que sólo podemos dejarlo dormir. Se nota que está agotado.

- Sí… - dijo George mirando de nuevo a Albert – Se ve tan acabado. ¿Cómo pudo suceder todo esto?

- Creo que ninguno de nosotros tiene una respuesta para eso, George. Le propongo algo. Por favor, avísele a los demás que Albert está bien, pero que por ahora no volverá a la mansión. Debería haberlo hecho yo, pero como Albert se quedó dormido, no pude ir.

- Comprendo.

- Trataré de convencerlo de que vaya a mi casa. Si no lo logro, imagino que se quedará aquí. Yo me encargaré de avisarles qué sucede. No vamos a perderle la pista porque los dos sabemos muy bien que…

- … es capaz de desaparecer sin dejar rastros por meses – completó George.

- Así es.

George dio un pesado suspiro y se agachó nuevamente para cubrir un poco mejor a Albert con la manta.

- Por favor, Candy, no lo dejé solo.

- No lo haré, George – le prometió Candy.

- Nadie lo conoce mejor que usted.

- Se equivoca George: es usted quien lo conoce mejor que nadie. Él lo necesita. Ahora más que nunca lo necesita.

- Eso es algo que veremos cuándo él despierte – respondió George en tono triste – Creo que será mejor que vaya a avisar a los demás. Están todos muy preocupados. Por favor, no deje de avisarme qué sucede. Si no tengo noticias de ustedes mañana por la mañana, volveré.

- Descuide, de alguna forma los mantendré al tanto de todo. Por favor, dígale a Archie que tenga paciencia.

- No se preocupe, Archie entenderá – George dio una última mirada a Albert – Supongo que en el fondo todos entendemos a este cabeza dura.

Candy le sonrío y George se fue en silencio. Antes de salir, la joven le pidió que se llevara el caballo y lo devolviera a Tom, que tampoco sabía qué había sucedido. George decidió cabalgar hasta la mansión. El viento que azotaba su rostro mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Pero sobre todo, se llevaba las lágrimas que, sin poder evitarlo, rodaban por su rostro. Su muchacho lo necesitaba y aunque él no lo quisiera a su lado, jamás lo dejaría.

**_CONTINUARÁ...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok... creo que con tres capítulos por hoy (1 de Pupilas I y dos de Pupilas II) es más que suficiente. Espero que me acompañen en el resto de la historia.<em>**

**_¡Hasta la próxima entrega!_**

**_PCR_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Casi al caer la tarde, Albert por fin comenzó a despertar. Aunque lo habían arropado con una manta y le habían puesto un cojín bajo la cabeza, el frío suelo no era el mejor lugar para tomar una siesta. Menos si la siesta era de varias horas. Muy a su pesar, abrió los ojos y en cuanto lo hizo, recordó todo.

No logró levantarse y con una mano se cubrió los ojos de nuevo. No, no, no… no quería despertar a esa realidad. No quería enfrentar lo que había hecho, no quería verlo, no quería pensar. ¡No! Pero… ¿dónde estaba? Ah sí, en la casa del bosque. Pero, ¿en qué momento se había quedado dormido y cuándo se había cubierto con la manta y…?

- ¡Por fin despertaste!

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada y la voz lo sorprendió, pero le resultó familiar. Se sentó y miró hacia todos lados, pero no vio nada. Aún tenía mucho sueño y estaba cansado. Se restregó los ojos perezosamente. ¿Era verdad o todavía estaba soñando?

- ¿Tienes hambre?

¡Era verdad! Se giró sobresaltado hacia el lugar desde el cual venía la voz y algo más: el delicioso aroma de algo que se cocinaba en el fuego de la chimenea. Entre las sombras no podía distinguir muy bien quién se le acercaba, porque la luz del cálido fuego de la chimenea iluminaba a la pequeña figura desde la espalda. ¿Quién estaba haciendo todo eso? Puso mayor atención y notó que afuera llovía.

- ¿Estás despierto o no? – la figura caminó hasta llegar a su lado y agacharse para mirarlo directamente – Vamos, dormilón, despierta de una buena vez.

- ¿Candy? – dijo Albert incrédulo - ¿Eres… eres Candy?

- No, cómo crees.

- ¿Quién eres entonces? – preguntó entre asustado y confundido.

- ¡Por supuesto que soy yo, Albert! – rió suavemente la chica, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – Ven, dormiste mucho rato. Parece que estás un poco confundido.

- Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Vine a buscarte.

- ¿A buscarme? – Albert seguía sentado en suelo y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos – Ah, no… no… ya recuerdo…

- Albert, por favor…

- Candy, por favor, déjame. Quiero estar solo.

- No voy a dejarte solo.

- Por favor, Candy. Te lo agradezco, pero… - se puso de pie mientras la joven lo miraba con cara triste.

- No quieres verme, ¿cierto?

- No es eso... no quiero ver a nadie, ¿comprendes? Necesito estar solo.

- Puedes hacer de cuenta que no existo…

- No estoy bromeando, Candy. Hablo en serio. Por favor, será mejor que te vayas. No quiero ser mal educado, pero necesito estar solo.

Candy guardó silencio. ¿Qué podía decirle? En el fondo lo entendía tan bien. Ella misma había buscado estar sola, aunque en la soledad no había tenido sosiego. Una parte de ella le decía que lo mejor era dejarlo, no presionarlo, darle su espacio. Pero otra parte le gritaba que no podía dejarlo. Durante la tarde George había vuelto con algunas provisiones sencillas por si Albert decidía quedarse en la casita. Candy había puesto manos a la obra y en pocos minutos había cocinado algo sencillo, confiando en el que aroma terminaría por despertarlo. No se había equivocado. Pero tampoco se había equivocado cuando pensó que no sería sencillo convencer a Albert.

- Está bien – concedió Candy – Si quieres que me vaya, me iré. Pero no sin que antes comas algo.

- No tengo hambre.

- Sí tienes hambre.

- ¿Cómo sabes? – le dijo molesto.

- Porque supongo que los ruidos que hace un rato hacía tu estómago significan precisamente eso: que tienes hambre.

Albert la miró confundido.

- ¿Cuánto rato dormí?

- Pues… - Candy se acercó a la chimenea y miró su reloj – yo diría que algo así como seis horas.

- ¡Seis horas!

- Sí. Pero no te preocupes, no roncaste – le dijo Candy acercándose y giñándole un ojo – Sólo tu estómago se quejó de hambre. Vamos, no seas cruel, ¡dale algo de comida! Te aseguro que lo que hice es totalmente inofensivo.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió Albert – No tengo buenos recuerdos de tus dones culinarios.

- Oh, vamos, ¡al menos dame una oportunidad! – dijo Candy poniéndose de pie.

Sin más, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y tomó algunos utensilios. La rústica mesa de la cabaña estaba lista. Candy había preparado dos puestos y en el centro había puesto una pequeña canasta con algo de pan. Había hecho lo mejor posible con las pocas cosas que había en el lugar y lo que George le había traído.

- ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? – le preguntó Albert asombrado, acercándose a la mesa.

- Secreto – dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo. Albert la miró completamente sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? – Vamos, no te hagas más de rogar. Lávate las manos y la cara mientras termino de preparar todo.

- Candy no creo que…

- Dije lávate las manos y la cara mientras yo termino de arreglar todo. Vamos. ¡Hazlo de una vez!

Candy lo regañaba con ternura y Albert creyó reconocer en su voz el mismo tono "serio" que usaba cuando reprendía a los niños del hogar de Pony. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo. En silencio hizo como se le ordenaba. No tenía caso discutir. En realidad estaba muerto de hambre.

- Muy bien, eso está mejor. Toma asiento.

La joven había puesto la humeante cacerola en un extremo de la mesa y con pericia que a Albert le pareció sorprendente en ella, sirvió dos platos. El aroma era bueno. En realidad, era muy bueno. Sacó la cacerola y la volvió a dejar cerca del fuego. Luego fue a la cocina y trajo un pequeño platillo en el cual había algunas hierbas frescas.

- Puedes agregárselo, te encantará.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿No recuerdas? Tú mismo me contaste que había romero, cilantro y otras hierbas atrás de la casa. Mientras dormías fui por un poco. ¡Aún están ahí!

- ¿En serio?

- ¡En serio! Si le agregas un poco de esto a tu comida, te aseguro que quedará aún mejor.

- No estás tratando de envenenarme, ¿verdad? – bromeó Albert poniendo un poco de hierbas en su sopa, mientras sonreía.

- ¿Cómo crees? Ya una vez me lo dijeron: _"__Nada de resentimientos, ¿eh? Negocios son negocios"_ – dijo Candy imitando la voz de un serio hombre de negocios.

La risa desapareció del rostro de Albert. Ese había sido él, el día que había intentado humillarla ante el señor Graham, cuando finalmente él quedó como un tonto por culpa de su petulancia. Ese había sido también el incidente que había terminado por agotar la paciencia de George. Albert bajó la vista y entre ambos se hizo un pesado silencio.

- ¿No te animas a probar mi sopa? – dijo Candy para cambiar de tema.

- No es eso…

- Vamos, por favor, sólo un poquito. Te aseguro que he mejorado mucho.

Albert la miró atentamente. En su rostro bailaban las sombras que creaba el fuego de la chimenea, pero sus ojos parecían brillar con luz propia. Sí, en realidad había mejorado mucho, porque al menos no parecía tener ese mismo modo insoportablemente superficial del que había hecho gala en ocasiones anteriores. Y a decir verdad, todo en ella se insinuaba distinto. Su cabello, tomado por unas pequeñas horquillas, caía sobre sus hombros. No lo llevaba muy largo. Años atrás, cuando se soltaba el pelo, le llegaba mucho más debajo de los hombros. No podía decirlo con seguridad, pero parecía que ya casi no había rastros de pecas en su piel. Sus largos y finos dedos terminaban en uñas bien cuidadas, sin ser en exceso largas. Llevaba un fino anillo que despedía un suave brillo. No era un anillo de bodas ni de compromiso, desde luego. Era parte de su coquetería, porque notó que combinaba con sus discretos aretes. Era verdad. Candy había mejorado mucho.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – le preguntó Candy interrumpiendo el recorrido descarado que hacía por su rostro.

- ¿Eh? No, no, no… perdona, perdona…

- Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Vas a comer o tendré que darte yo misma la sopa?

- Candy en realidad…

- Bueno, no me dejas alternativa… - dijo Candy poniéndose de pie.

- No, está bien, comeré – dijo Albert algo avergonzado. Parecía de verdad dispuesta a alimentarlo como si fuera un niño.

- Eso está mejor. ¡Pruébala!

Para su grata sorpresa, la sopa resultó ser una crema de verduras de verdad muy buena y su suave consistencia fue un verdadero placer. Recordó que no había comido desde antes de salir hacia el funeral. Su furioso estómago también lo recordó y, para su gran bochorno, emitió un gruñido mayúsculo que causó la risa de Candy y su más profunda vergüenza.

- ¡Supongo que ya no podrás decirme que no tienes hambre! – rió de buena gana Candy.

- Supongo que no – reconoció Albert avergonzado, tomando otra cucharada de crema – Estoy sorprendido, Candy. Está de verdad muy buena. Muchas gracias.

- ¡Oh! Espera, olvidé algo.

Candy corrió a la pequeña cocina y volvió con otro platillo en el cual traía algunos dorados crutones. Sin más trámite, los puso todos sobre la humeante crema de Albert.

- Sé que te encantan.

- Sí… gracias – dijo sorprendido Albert. Candy volvió a su asiento - ¿Y tú no vas a comer?

- Es que no había mucho pan, así que sólo hice para ti –le contestó casualmente Candy mientras se apuraba a tomar su crema - ¿Te gustaron?

Albert sintió que se le achicaba el corazón. Era la Candy que recordaba y más. Pero también era la mujer que él había corrido de su casa y a la cual había humillado. Cuando ella más perdida estaba, en lugar de tratar de acercarse y ayudarla, había optado por dejarla sola porque pensó que ya no había nada que por ella pudiera hacer. Ahora que él estaba en el fondo, sin saber cómo, ella había llegado a su lado y lo cuidaba como a un niño, cocinando para él, sin dejar nada para ella. Sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Acaso ella no recordaba todo lo que él le había hecho?

- Candy yo… -dijo bajando la vista – yo te debo una disculpa…

- ¿Hagamos un trato? – lo interrumpió Candy - Sólo comamos. Sin disculpas. Sin reprimendas. Sin malos recuerdos.

- No pue…

- Por favor, Albert – lo interrumpió nuevamente Candy, poniendo su mano sobre la mano del rubio.

- Está bien – concedió finalmente.

Y sin más preámbulos, se dieron a la tarea de comer, acompañados sólo por el crepitar del fuego y el sonido constante de la lluvia que caía esa noche.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Eyyyy! Qué emoción leer sus comentarios. ¡Palabra! Es genial saber que aún la historia les gusta, porque ufff, este viaje será más largo. Ahora que "el bello durmiente" despertó, comenzarán a saberse pequeños detalles que han estado ocultos por mucho, mucho tiempo.<em>**

**_Gracias, gracias mil por el apoyo y por mi sueldo: ¡sus comentarios!_**

**_PCR_**

**_NOTE: I have received some wonderful reviews/messages in languages other than Spanish. I have also noticed that some or you live in Ireland, Italy, United States and the like... some are far away from me, some are close. Anyway, I hope my Spanish is not that difficult for you to understand. I don't write/speak French/Italian/Portuguese, but I can read them, just as English or Spanish :-) So thanks ever so much for your support!Big hugs! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Candy trataba de pensar en algún comentario simpático que pudiera romper el silencio que había entre ambos, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Albert comía con la vista perdida en algún punto indeterminado de la mesa y ella comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más incómoda.

- ¿Y? ¿Te gustó?

- ¿Qué? Ah… sí, gracias, Candy, está muy buena.

- Qué bueno…

No era precisamente una oda a su crema de verduras y, por cierto, no era un comentario que ayudara a iniciar una conversación.

- ¿Tienes frío?

- No.

- ¿Quieres…?

- No te preocupes, Candy, estoy bien – la interrumpió sin dejar de mirar la mesa.

- ¿Un poco más de…?

- Candy, estoy bien – dijo con todo fastidiado.

- Perdona.

Otra vez el tenso silencio. Optó por no seguir presionándolo, porque de seguir así, terminarían peleando y no era esa la mejor perspectiva. Tal vez luego se relajaría y querría conversar. Mal que mal, Albert siempre había sido una persona sensible, era comprensible que se sintiera así. Sólo debía tener paciencia, él seguro querría conversar y…

- Candy, de verdad necesito estar solo. Te agradezco la comida y todos tus cuidados, pero necesito que te vayas… Por favor.

Se quedó de piedra. La estaba echando de nuevo, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por él en esas horas, a pesar de que ella estaba poniendo todo de su parte, a pesar de que estaba destrozado. Bueno… tal vez no estaba tan destrozado como parecía. Bien, si necesitaba estar solo, qué caso tenía obligarlo a soportarla.

- Está bien, Albert, como quieras.

- Lamento tener que…

- No lamentas nada, Albert. Déjalo así. ¿Te molesta si no lavo los platos?

- No te preocupes, yo puedo…

- Hay más cosas en la despensa.

- No había nada hace un rato…

- Las trajo George – le dijo Candy poniéndose de pie.

- ¿George? – preguntó sorprendido Albert.

- Sí. George. Estuvo aquí esta tarde, mientras dormías. ¿Qué más querías? Desapareciste sin dar aviso y nos tenías a todos preocupados. Si quieres recluirte en tu casita de campo al menos podrías tener la gentileza de avisar al resto para evitarles una preocupación aparte de las muchas que ya tienen.

- Yo no…

- Descuida, descuida. Nadie vendrá a buscarte. Les dije que no querías ver a nadie.

- Gracias, Candy – dijo Albert en un tono algo avergonzado.

- Pero si decides fugarte a África o a Sudamérica o a donde quieras irte, por favor, avísales. Ya suficiente tienen con todo lo que ha pasado estas semanas. Bien, basta de sermones. Ya es muy tarde. Adiós.

- Perdona, Candy, pero necesito…

- Adiós.

Sin darle más largas al asunto, Candy tomó sus cosas y se fue. ¡Se fue! No sabía si sentirse aliviado o sorprendido. Se había ido. Pero, ¿qué más quería? Después de como la había tratado pese a todo lo que había hecho por él durante ese día. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

- Candy, espera, ¡espera! – gritó Albert corriendo hacia la puerta.

En un segundo estaba afuera. ¡Estaba lloviendo! Pero… ¿qué estaba pensando? Era imposible ver un poco más allá de sus narices y el ruido de la lluvia hacía las cosas aún más difíciles.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! – gritó asustado.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido echarla? Corrió alrededor de la casa, llamándola a gritos. Habían pasado sólo unos instantes, no podía estar tan lejos. Pero no había ni rastros de ella por ninguna parte. Intentó alejarse un poco de la cabaña y siguió llamándola, pero era inútil. Su voz se perdía entre la furia de la lluvia y el viento y al avanzar hacia lo que creyó era algo que se movía, tropezó con una raíz y terminó de cabeza en el barro. No tenía sentido seguir buscándola así. Tenía que volver por algo para iluminarse y ya estaba calado hasta los huesos.

Entró corriendo a la cabaña, buscando afanosamente algo con qué iluminarse. ¿Dónde estaba esa…?

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¡Candy! – gritó sorprendido Albert.

- Ok, sé que me echaste de tu casa, pero no puedo irme. Olvidé que George se llevó el caballo que me había prestado Tom y ya está muy oscuro y…

- ¿No te fuiste?

- Emm… bueno… - dijo nerviosa - no… sé que quieres estar solo, pero…

Albert se largó a reír como loco. ¡Y él preocupado por ella, gritando desesperado bajo la lluvia mientras ella estaba junto a la chimenea!

- ¿En qué momento volviste? – le dijo entre carcajada y carcajada.

- Bueno, en realidad no me fui – rió divertida Candy sin entender el chiste - Te vi cuando saliste corriendo por la puerta gritando no sé qué cosa… Como llueve tan fuerte mejor entré. Hace tanto frío…

- ¡Ja ja ja! Dímelo a mí.

- ¿Pero qué te pasó? ¡Estás empapado!

- ¿Qué crees que me pasó? ¡Salí a buscarte! Supongo que me lo tengo bien merecido por echarte de esa manera, ¿no?

Albert la miraba entre divertido y arrepentido. Llevaba sólo la camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Estaba completamente mojado y la tela de la camisa se le había pegado al cuerpo, mientras pequeños hilos de agua y barro se deslizaban poco a poco por su cabello, mojando su cara y su cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho. La luz de la chimenea lo iluminaba y creaba brillos sobre cada una de las gotas que cubrían su piel. Candy se acercó y con sus dedos secó suavemente algunas gotas que caían por su mejilla. Sintió la calidez de su mano sobre su fría piel, mientras los largos dedos de Candy recorrían sin prisa su mentón sin dejar de mirarlo. Pero de súbito, la expresión de Candy cambió y levantó la mano con rapidez. Instintivamente, Albert giró la cara, pensando que la cachetada que recibiría sería memorable.

Pero tras algunos instantes con los ojos apretados, se dio cuenta de que esperaba en vano; los abrió y descubrió que Candy se había ido de nuevo.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – decía mientras corría hacia el único dormitorio de la pequeña casa, con la misma mano en alto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Albert entre aliviado y confundido.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Candy regresó con una gruesa manta.

- No puedes quedarte así. Ya sabes qué debes hacer. Ve a la pieza y deja afuera tu ropa, yo me encargaré de secarla. Aprovecha de dormir un poco. Yo dormiré aquí en el sofá.

- Pero no…

- Así se cumplen tus caprichos: estás solo y no tienes el cargo de conciencia de haberme tirado en medio de una fría noche de lluvia –dijo con voz dramática.

- Candy, perdona… - le rogó Albert tratando de tomarla por los hombros.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima!– rió Candy – ¡Estás todo mojado! Con uno es suficiente. Vamos, vete a la pieza y sácate la ropa. Cuando estés listo me avisas.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se puso roja como un tomate y Albert blanco como un papel. En otras circunstancias eso habría sido muy, muy embarazoso. Extremadamente embarazoso.

- Quiero decir… que me avises cuando hayas dejado tu ropa… para secarla… tu ropa...

- Sí, entiendo, descuida – dijo Albert obedeciendo en silencio. Era mejor no agregar nada a las disculpas.

Una vez en la habitación, Albert cerró la puerta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Hasta sus zapatos tenían agua y barro. Pero qué cabeza la suya. Se lo tenía bien merecido por haber tratado así a Candy… aunque ella no parecía muy afectada. Se sacó los zapatos, abrió la puerta de la habitación y los dejó afuera.

Candy sólo vio la mano que los depositó en el suelo.

La noche estaba realmente muy fría y la lluvia había terminado por despertarlo. Su corazón aún latía acelerado. Vaya papelón que estaba haciendo de nuevo. Al final, siempre terminaba en este tipo de situaciones embarazosas, pensó sacándose los calcetines.

Candy sólo vio la blanca mano que los depositó sobre los zapatos mojados.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Justo cuando más necesitaba estar solo tenía que encontrarse precisamente con ella. O mejor dicho, ella tenía que encontrarlo. Comenzó a desabotonar los puños de su camisa. ¿Cómo había sabido dónde buscarlo? Bueno… hasta la pregunta era necia. ¿Cuántas jornadas habían pasado juntos en esa misma cabaña? Terminó de desabotonarse la camisa y se la quitó.

Candy sólo vio cuando la camisa cayó sobre los zapatos y los calcetines.

Se secó como pudo con la manta, pero no era la mejor toalla del mundo. Su pelo aún escurría agua, así que dedicó algunos minutos a tratar de dejarlo algo menos mojado. Qué bueno que lo llevaba corto. Quiso sentarse sobre la cama, pero recordó que aún traía los pantalones empapados. Sin darle más vueltas, se quitó el cinturón y dejó caer los pantalones al suelo. No sólo estaban empapados, sino que embarrados casi hasta la rodilla. Vaya manera de encontrar paz y sosiego, pensó para sí mismo. Los tomó y abriendo lentamente la puerta los depositó sobre el resto de su ropa.

Candy seguía en el mismo lugar. Mirando. ¿Por qué seguía mirando? Su corazón sin querer se había acelerado y sentía las mejillas rojas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya no era una niña… o tal vez por eso mismo… ¡No, no, no, no! Rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación dispuesta a terminar con todo aquello. Se agachó para tomar los zapatos y el resto de la ropa mojada y cuando se puso de pie se topó de frente con el pecho mojado de Albert.

- ¡Perdona!

Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo, girándose rápidamente para darse la espalda. Albert volvió a la habitación y Candy aferró la ropa mojada contra su pecho, sin darse cuenta de que se mojaba.

- ¡Perdona, Albert! ¡Sólo venía a recoger tu ropa para secarla!

- Sí, sí… perdona, iba a dejar mi… mi… nada, nada. Mira, mejor deja mi ropa ahí, yo me preocupo de secarla, tú descansa.

- No estoy cansada – dijo nerviosa Candy sin soltar la ropa.

- Pero ya has hecho suficiente.

- ¡Sólo voy a dejarla cerca de la chimenea! Qué duermas bien.

- No, espera…

Pero Candy se había ido. ¡Vaya escenita! ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que seguir haciendo el ridículo ante ella? No que le importara demasiado, pero al fin y al cabo él tenía su orgullo. Y ciertamente que lo encontrara en esas fachas, mojado y con una vieja manta a la cintura no ayudaba en nada al fortalecimiento de su autoestima.

Candy, por su parte, ordenaba nerviosa la ropa de Albert frente a la chimenea. En dos minutos terminó y se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba tomar algo antes de dormir. Porque era eso lo que tenía que hacer. Dormir. Dormir cuanto antes. Puso un poco de agua en la tetera y la llevó hasta la chimenea. ¡Ay no! Su ropa se había mojado. Tendría que quedarse ahí, muy cerca del fuego, para secarse. Lo último que quería era agarrar un resfriado.

Las caprichosas formas de las llamas terminaron con calmarla. Cuando el agua estuvo a punto, se preparó una infusión con algunas de las hierbas que había cortado durante el día. Decidió acomodarse en el sofá. No tenía con qué cubrirse, pero estaba cerca del fuego, así que seguro no pasaría frío. Terminó de tomar la infusión y mientras lo hacía, la calidez del agua calmaba sus emociones.

Vaya día.

Afuera la lluvia no dejaba de caer y a ratos todo quedaba iluminado como si fuera de día a causa de algún relámpago. Los truenos hicieron su parte un par de veces, pero no sentía miedo. Estaba acostumbrada a ese lugar. Era su hogar hacía tantos años. Mirando el fuego, recordó que en otras ocasiones ella y Albert también se habían secado frente a esa misma chimenea y que, entonces, entre ambos no había estas ridículas tensiones. Claro. Entonces eran amigos. Ya no lo eran más. Otra vez la había echado sin miramientos de su casa. Es cierto, estaba triste y confundido, pero aun así… aun así debía reconocer que esa vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Ojalá amaneciera pronto. Ya no quería estar ahí. Si él no la quería a su lado, no podía obligarlo a aceptarla. Con un triste suspiro tomó el último sorbo de la infusión y luego dejó el tazón en la mesita que había cerca del sofá.

No tenía caso darle vueltas al asunto. La amistad entre ambos se había roto hacía muchos, muchos años y no había sido por culpa de Albert precisamente. Es cierto que él la había echado de su casa, pero antes, mucho antes, ella había salido voluntariamente de su vida. Una vez más, Candy sintió el peso de la conciencia y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Había perdido tanto en el camino…

Un sonido de un trueno rasgó el ambiente y la hizo estremecer. Se acurrucó como un ovillo en un extremo del sofá, tratado de quedar lo más cerca posible de la chimenea.

- Perdóname por no saber cómo ayudarte, Albert… - dijo para sí misma, cerrando los ojos.

En cuanto amaneciera iría a la mansión y le avisaría a George que no había logrado convencerlo. Si había algo que había aprendido muy bien en todos estos años, era a reconocer cuando había perdido una batalla.

Esta ya estaba totalmente perdida.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por sus comentarios y por sus mensajes. ¡Es fundamental para seguir avanzando en la historia!<em>**

**_Me han llegado también algunas preguntas... no sé si deba responderlas todas, porque la mayoría guarda relación con detalles de la historia. ¿Aparece tal o cual personaje? ¿Cuándo pasa tal o cual cosa? Sólo les puedo decir que para saber, deben leer :-D Si no, se acaba la historia y las ganas de seguir leyendo._**

**_Otra pregunta que me llegó fue más personal. ¿En qué trabajo? Mmmm... no es la idea dar datos personales en un web público, pero puedo decir que mi área de trabajo son las ciencias sociales y que soy investigadora. Científica social, me llamarían algunos, pero para eso yo creo que aún me falta carrera ;-)_**

**_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

¿Dónde guardaba su ropa? Ah, sí, por su puesto. El pequeño armario. Hacía tantos años que no iba a la casita, que en algún momento dudó. Pero ahí estaba todo. Una parte del armario tenía su ropa y la otra… cielos… En la otra aún había algunas prendas de ropa de Candy. Es que habían pasado tantas jornadas en ese lugar... Habían almorzado, habían cenado, habían conversado, se habían conocido; algunas veces habían discutido, pero siempre terminaban conversando todo, porque eran amigos. Albert sacó una vieja camisa que lo había acompañado muchas veces. Su calidez abrigó su cuerpo. Hacía frío y si no tomaba pronto algo caliente se resfriaría. Rápidamente buscó el resto de la ropa y en unos minutos estuvo listo. Luego se tendió en la cama, con los brazos bajo la cabeza.

La habitación estaba iluminada sólo por la luz de una pequeña lámpara de aceite y el único sonido que se oía era el de la lluvia contra los cristales y el techo. El viento, de vez en cuanto, hacía crujir la vieja casa. Sintió frío de nuevo. Necesitaba tomar algo para entrar en calor, pero poco a poco se encontró de nuevo envuelto en los recuerdos. Su tía había muerto sin tener él ocasión de despedirse de ella. ¿Por qué? Todos habían intentado decírselo de una u otra forma. El punto es que él se había negado a escuchar. ¿Cómo habían sido esos días? ¿Qué le había pasado realmente a su tía? De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había tenido tiempo de averiguar nada. En realidad no sabía qué había pasado, ni por qué las cosas se habían dado de esta manera. Necesitaba saberlo.

Candy, por su parte, seguía acurrucada en el sofá, distraída en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando Albert abrió la puerta de su habitación, prefirió ignorarlo. Lo último que quería era volver a molestarlo. Pero para su sorpresa, Albert vino a sentarse junto al fuego, apoyando su espalda en el sofá, sin mirar a Candy.

- Te debo una disculpa, Candy.

- Ya hablamos de eso…

- No, no lo hablamos – dijo dándose vuelta para mirarla – Creo que estoy poniéndome viejo y gruñón, ¿no te parece?

- Si tú lo dices… – concedió Candy sin mayor interés.

- Oye, pero tú tampoco te estás haciendo más joven – reclamó Albert en tono divertido.

- No, pero yo soy como el vino: mejoro con los años.

Albert no pudo evitar reírse de buena gana y Candy con él. La broma hizo que el ambiente se distendiera al menos por un momento. Pero tenía que preguntarle. Necesitaba saber qué había sucedido.

- Candy… la tía… ¿cómo…? ¿Qué le pasó? Aún no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando - dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo aún húmedo - ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¿Por qué esperaron hasta el último momento, cuando ya no había nada que hacer?

- Las cosas se hicieron como ella pidió, Albert. Todos los días preguntaba por ti. Todos – Albert volvió la vista hacia el fuego – Le decíamos que ya vendrías, que estabas de viaje, pero ella nunca estaba tranquila.

- ¿Le preocupaba algo? – preguntó con temor Albert, apoyándose contra el sofá. No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

- Le preocupaba que no la quisieras… Muchas veces nos decía que ya no ibas a verla porque nunca la habías perdonado por haberte separado de la familia.

- ¡Pero eso no es verdad! – dijo Albert angustiado – Ella era el único familiar directo que me quedaba, ¿cómo no iba a quererla?

- ¿Y entonces por qué no la visitabas?

- Bueno, porque… porque… ¡Porque estaba trabajando! ¡Para eso me educaron! Para eso me escondió, ¿no? Porque quería que estuviera a la cabeza de todo. ¡Eso es justamente lo que estaba haciendo!

- Archie siempre estuvo a su lado, Albert…

- Pero él…

- Mira, disculpa, tienes razón; no quiero molestarte – le dijo Candy pensando que otra vez se enojaría - Estoy hablando de más, ya tienes suficientes problemas y yo no tengo por qué…

- Pero tú estuviste junto a ella durante este tiempo – la interrumpió Albert.

- Sí.

- Entonces quiero saber, Candy. Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó, qué pensaba, qué temía.

- Tal vez deberías conversarlo con tu familia… - Candy de verdad no quería entrar en terreno complicado.

- Es que…– dijo bajando la vista - No me atrevo a hacerlo.

Al oírlo tan abatido, Candy sintió pena por Albert. La última vez que se habían visto él era la imagen de la arrogancia y ahora estaba así, destrozado, pidiéndole a ella, de todas las personas en el mundo, justamente a ella, que por favor le contara cómo habían sido los últimos días de su tía.

- ¿Quieres un té o una infusión de hierbas? – le preguntó levantándose del sofá.

- Creo que sí. Tengo algo de frío.

- Aún tienes el pelo mojado. Quédate junto a la chimenea, voy a poner algo de agua a calentar. ¿Te parece bien una infusión de limón? Hay algo de miel, creo que te servirá. No me gustaría que te resfriaras – le dijo en tono preocupado.

- ¿Nunca dejarás de preocuparte por todos? – le preguntó melancólico Albert.

- Cuando dejé de hacerlo, dejé de ser yo misma, pequeño Bert.

Tomando la tetera, Candy volvió a la cocina. Albert se quedó sorprendido.

Pequeño Bert.

Hacía años que nadie lo llamaba así.

De pronto se sintió viejo y cansado. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir ese camino? Él no era así; no quería ser así. Estaba tocando fondo, lo sabía. Todos se lo habían advertido, pero él a nadie había querido escuchar.

- Deja que te ayude – dijo Albert dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- No es necesario.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. Por favor… - le rogó.

- Está bien – sonrió Candy.

Juntos prepararon una merienda liviana. Había mucho que conversar y no valía la pena hacerlo con el estómago vacío. Una simple crema de verduras a medio comer no era suficiente para pasar la noche.

Albert llevó los tazones humeantes a la mesita que estaba junto al sofá mientras Candy cortaba algunas rebanadas de pan y algo de queso. Albert volvió a sentarse de cara al fuego, apoyándose contra el sofá. Candy, en cambio, se acurrucó en el mismo rincón en el que estaba antes y comenzó su relato.

La fidelidad a toda prueba de George, el cariño profundo de Archie, el espíritu de sacrificio de Annie, el amor que el resto de la familia Andrew le había dado a Elroy durante sus últimos días… las complicaciones médicas, el traslado a la clínica, el apoyo de la familia Britter… había tantos detalles, tantos momentos que habían compartido y que él pudo haber vivido también. Incluso la habían llevado a la colina de Pony.

- ¿A la colina de Pony? – preguntó Albert casi dando un salto por la sorpresa.

- Así es – dijo Candy divertida – A todos nos sorprendió, pero ella lo pidió y apenas pudimos, la llevamos.

- Pero… ¿por qué?

- Supongo que por tu culpa.

- ¿Por mi culpa?

- Sí – río Candy – Ella nos contó que tú le habías hablado muchas veces de una colina a la cual te gustaba ir. En algún momento me preguntó cómo te había conocido y le conté la historia.

- ¿De cómo nos conocimos en la colina de Pony?

- Sí. George, además, le contó cómo te había encontrado después de que, para variar, habías decidido escaparte.

- George… - dijo Albert más para sí mismo, recordando el día en que había aceptado que no podría escapar nunca a sus responsabilidades, el día que había consolado a Candy.

- Cuando le mostré tu medallón se sorprendió.

- ¿Aún guardas el medallón?

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué pensabas que haría con él? ¿Tirarlo a la basura?

- Pero han pasado tantos años…

- Eso lo hace aún más importante, ¿no crees? – le preguntó con toda naturalidad Candy.

Albert no supo qué decirle. Se sentía conmovido y, a la vez, avergonzado. Era parte de su propia historia y ahora ponía en duda su valor. Candy había cambiado mucho. A cada palabra reconocía a la chica con la que había compartido tantas aventuras y, sin embargo, no era la misma. Había recuperado el carácter fresco de antaño, pero también había un cierto grado de madurez en ella. Bueno… tal vez él aún tenía el recuerdo de la chiquilla que había dejado en Chicago antes de iniciar sus viajes a Sudamérica. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde entonces? Tantos que ya ni siquiera lo recordaba bien. Desde entonces sólo habían conversado tres veces. Una vez en Los Ángeles, cuando ella actuó como diva insufrible. Una vez en la fiesta de Annie, cuando se rebajó como una tonta y él había terminado por correrla de su casa. Y la última vez había sido en las negociaciones con el señor Graham, cuando él se rebajó como un tonto y el señor Graham había terminado por correrlo de su oficina. Vaya que habían cambiado las cosas.

- ¿Y qué dijo la tía cuando estuvo en la colina?

- Le pareció un lugar muy bonito. ¿Y sabes qué? Hizo un comentario muy simpático: "Ahora entiendo por qué William nunca dejó de hablar de este lugar". No sabía que le hubieses comentado lo que pasó ahí.

- No, no lo hice. O sea, siempre le contaba que quería volver, que era un lugar tan hermoso y hasta la invité a verlo… pero nunca le dije que te había conocido ahí.

- Sí, cuando se lo comenté sólo dijo "Ahora entiendo todo" – sonrió Candy – Supongo que tú siempre tendrás muchos secretos que guardar para todos.

- No, ya no – sonrió con tristeza Albert – Eso era antes… cuando tenía aventuras de verdad. Ahora sólo tengo aventuras de negocios. De un lado para otro, de un inversionista al otro…

- Pero creí que lo disfrutabas. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste esa noche que nos encontramos en Los Ángeles, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Ja ja ja! Sí, créeme que sí lo recuerdo – rió Albert - ¡Qué manera de hacer el ridículo esa noche!

- Ni me lo digas – sonrió Candy - ¡Y yo con mi vestido de fiesta y mis tacos altos, sin un centavo y sin saber a dónde ir!

- Bueno, yo no lo hice mucho mejor que digamos.

Se hizo una pausa entre los dos. Albert notó que Candy dejó de sonreír y que su rostro se puso algo triste. ¿Tal vez estaba recordando el encuentro posterior con Terry? ¿Tal vez aún pensaba en él? En cierta forma, Albert estaba en lo correcto. Candy no quería seguir el hilo de esa conversación porque sabía que de una u otra manera eso los llevaría a tocar el tema de Terry y de la vergonzosa noche en la fiesta de Annie, así que decidió retomar el tema de la tía.

- Durante las últimas dos semanas la tía ya no pudo levantarse. Es increíble lo rápido que avanzó la enfermedad.

- ¿Quieres decir que ella…?

- Quisiera poder decirte que no sintió dolor, Albert – dijo Candy adivinando su pregunta -, pero tú sabes cómo es el cáncer. De todas maneras, durante los últimos días la mantuvimos sedada para que no sufriera innecesariamente. En los momentos que despertaba nunca dejó de preguntar por ti y le hizo prometer una y mil veces a George y a Archie que te cuidarían.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Albert sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Ella te quería mucho, Albert. Y tengo que reconocer que incluso para mí fue una sorpresa ver su inmenso cariño. No sé… supongo que me acostumbré a esa imagen fuerte y seria que ella siempre proyectaba, pero incluso conmigo fue tan diferente mientras estuvo en la clínica. Era tan fácil conversar con ella y tenía tanto que contarte sobre su pasado, su familia… ¡Incluso nos hizo reír muchas veces con historias de las travesuras que tú o los demás habían hecho de pequeños!

- ¿En serio?

- En serio… nos contó de esa vez que quedaste bañando en miel y tuvieron que…

- Ok, te creo, te creo… - sonrió Albert – Podría haberles contado algo menos vergonzoso.

- Oh, vamos, no te quejes. Desde luego que nos comentó con orgullo muchos de tus logros, como el día de tu graduación de la universidad. Nunca me habías contado de eso.

- Nunca me habías preguntado – dijo Albert, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí, ¿pero cómo iba yo a saber?

- Supongo que hay muchas cosas que no alcanzamos a contarnos – dijo pensativo Albert.

- Supongo que sí...

Entre ambos se hizo una pequeña pausa. Tras al algunos momentos, Albert decidió romperla, haciéndole una pregunta que ella no se esperaba.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así, Candy?

Sin siquiera sospecharlo, el momento había llegado. Candy sabía que tarde o temprano ambos tendrían que conversarlo. Hubiese preferido no tener que dar explicaciones, porque siempre era confuso. Con el paso de los años ella misma había llegado a comprender sólo en parte lo que le había pasado. Sólo le faltaba conversarlo con Albert, sincerarse, contarle su versión de lo que había ocurrido. Era parte del ciclo que tenía que cerrar.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- Sí – fue la decidida respuesta de Albert.

- Está bien – dijo Candy dando un pesado suspiro y poniéndose de pie – Pero para eso necesito un poco más de té o lo que sea. Yo me encargo de la cocina. Por favor, tú preocúpate del fuego. 

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Listo!<em>**

**_Se viene una conversación muuuuy importante. _**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_PCR_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, Albert se dio a la labor de avivar el fuego. Su pelo se había secado casi por completo y su ropa ya estaba lista. De pronto sintió ganas de tomar un chocolate caliente y añoró su casa de Chicago. En cambio estaba aquí, en su vieja casita del bosque. Durante todos estos años no se había dado tiempo para visitarla. A decir verdad, sólo había vuelto a Lakewood un par de veces en todo el tiempo que estuvo de novio con Camille. Nunca pensó siquiera en traerla a ese lugar.

Camille. Su Camille. Sin querer dio un pesado suspiro. ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Lo habría perdonado por haber actuado como una patán con ella? Pero es que… ¿podría hacerlo? Lo último que había sabido de ella es que se encontraba en alguna ciudad cerca de Londres, aunque otras personas habían comentado que estudiaba en Francia. Parecía increíble, pero su familia realmente había conseguido impedir que él volviera a acercarse a la chica. Lo habían logrado con éxito… aunque para ser sincero, él tampoco se había esforzado demasiado en encontrarla.

¿Por qué le había preguntado eso a Candy? ¿Qué caso tenía ahora? Esa era una pregunta que debía haber hecho muchos, muchos años atrás, cuando de verdad valía la pena saberlo. Ahora no tenía caso porque ambos eran algo así como dos extraños conocidos o, tal vez, como dos conocidos extraños. La situación era tan confusa. En realidad no le serviría de mucho saber qué había llevado a Candy a marcharse a Nueva York. Después de todo, él lo sabía muy bien. La razón tenía nombre y apellido y, en algún tiempo, había sido su amigo. ¿De verdad necesitaba oírlo de sus labios para martirizarse aún un poco más?

Dejó de lado el atizador del fuego y caminó hasta la ventana. Los cristales recibían el castigo de la lluvia y no se podía ver más allá de un par de metros. Distraídamente apoyó la frente sobre la venta, recordando la última vez que había corrido a ocultarse en esa misma cabaña. Su mirada buscó a Candy, quien preparaba algo en la cocina sin casi hacer ruido.

Había sido por ella.

Había sido justo por ella.

De pronto sintió algo así como un déjà vu. Ya lo había vivido antes, sí. Era como si el tiempo volviera atrás, a esa noche que llegó a Lakewood negándose a enfrentar las noticias que hacía algunas horas le habían dado Annie y Archie.

- _¿Es feliz?_

- _Creo… creo que sí._

- _¿Sólo lo crees o estás segura? _

- _Estoy segura…_

- _Bien. Es lo único que importa. Me alegro por ella._

Después de la cena que compartieron esa noche no pudo dormir y estando solo en su habitación se había cansado de llorar por ella. Como siempre, había decidido huir de todos y refugiarse en su soledad en un intento desesperado por aceptar la situación. La había amado tanto… Su corazón se encogió de sólo pensarlo. Sí. Era verdad. La había amado tanto, tanto y por tantos años, que la sorpresa de encontrarla en los brazos de Terry había sido devastadora. En esa misma cabaña había leído la carta en que Candy le confirmaba que era feliz junto a su novio y aunque arrugó y odió el papel, finalmente lo guardó para nunca olvidar que no debía soñar, porque los sueños se pagan caro. A pesar de todo, había decidido no dejar que aquello lo destruyera y lo había logrado. Sí, con el tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo había salido adelante y la había olvidado. Pero tal vez se había equivocado al decidir desterrar los sueños. Porque finalmente, ¿en qué se había convertido?

De pronto se sintió aterrado. Estaba solo con Candy en esa cabaña y ella le contaría su versión de lo ocurrido. Pero… ¿cómo se sentiría él? ¿Estaba realmente preparado para volver a exponerse a ese amor que hacía tantos años había desterrado de su corazón? Ella jamás lo había sabido, él jamás le había dicho, nunca nada había pasado. Pero de ambos, él era el que más había sufrido. ¿Necesitaba abrir una herida más en este momento? ¿Necesitaba mirar nuevamente a la cara al dolor que entonces había enfrentado?

- ¿Quieres agregarle algo de miel a tu té?

La voz de Candy lo sacó del trance. La miró como si la viera por primera vez. El fuego iluminaba su rostro y dejaba entrever su figura de mujer. Esta Candy que le ofrecía miel y lo llamaba pequeño Bert… ¿era la misma Candy que tanto daño le había hecho? Esta niña… no, se corrigió mirándola atentamente, esta mujer…

- Sí, por favor – respondió Albert.

- Bien…

- Candy, si no quieres contarme, no es necesario que lo hagas.

- No te preocupes – le contestó distraídamente – En estos años he repasado muchas veces la historia y he aprendido a resumirla para que no te aburras tanto.

- No se trata de eso… no quiero incomodarte.

- Alguna vez lo teníamos que hablar, ¿no crees?

- Sí, pero…

De verdad estaba aterrado y se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento. Era una puerta que había cerrado hacía tantos años… no se sentía preparado para enfrentar todo de nuevo, menos en ese momento. Pero había hecho la pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esto ahora?

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

- No, no…

- Tal vez estás cansado, si quieres mejor vete a dormir.

- No… - dijo acercándose otra vez al fuego.

Candy tenía razón. Alguna vez tendrían que conversarlo, aunque nunca pensó que el momento sería en medio de circunstancias tan trágicas y menos ahí, en el mismo lugar donde había llorado tanto por ella. ¿Cómo era que de una u otra forma sus vidas siempre terminaban por juntarlos en ese mismo lugar? Tomó su tazón y se sentó nuevamente apoyando la espalda en el sofá. Candy, por su parte, se acurrucó de nuevo en su rincón.

- ¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó Albert.

- Sí, un poco…

- Voy por la manta; no tardo.

- Muchas gracias.

Candy observó a Albert dirigirse a la habitación y luego su vista se quedó fija en el fuego de la chimenea. Su parte de la historia… Ja. Cómo si no tuviera suficiente con reprocharse día tras día por el papel que había desempeñado en su parte de la historia… La sabía de memoria. Conocía todos los saltos, los abrazos y los besos, las penas y las risas, los logros y los fracasos. Su corazón aún se emocionaba cuando recordaba la mañana en que llegó a Nueva York del brazo de Terry, con una maleta cargada con algunas prendas de ropa y kilos y kilos de sueños. Su piel aún se erizaba con sólo recordar los besos llenos de pasión que él le había enseñado a dar, cuando entre una y otra caricia le repetía que la amaba, que la adoraba, que ella era su vida entera. Aún sentía en la punta de sus dedos la suavidad de su cabello y la tibieza de su piel. Y aún hoy, después de tantos años y tantos logros, no había día en que no se preguntara qué había hecho mal y cómo lo había perdido todo.

¿Dónde estaría Terry en ese momento?

De pronto sintió ganas de llorar. Tal vez habían sido sus celos, tal vez había sido su egoísmo, tal vez había sido su falta de empatía o de madurez… No tenía caso preguntárselo de nuevo. Ya había pasado muchas veces por aquello de culparlo a él de todo y por eso otro tan horrible de culparse a ella misma de todo. Aunque sus verdaderos amigos le habían tendido la mano y le habían hecho entender que la querían y la aceptaban tal cual era, aún no lograba perdonarse a sí misma. En realidad, no podría hacerlo mientras quedaran esas dos conversaciones pendientes.

La primera estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Toma, abrígate – le dijo Albert cubriéndola con la manta.

- Gracias. ¿Y tú?

- Estoy bien, mi ropa es más gruesa que la tuya y estoy más cerca del fuego y…

- … y soy William Albert Andrew, el invencible – rió Candy.

Cada uno se puso cómodo mientras tomaban su té sin casi hacer ruido. El silencio se alargó por varios minutos. Sólo la lluvia les recordaba que el mundo seguía girando. Ninguno de los dos quería enfrentar sus fantasmas, pero ambos sabían que debían hacerlo.

- Cuando te fuiste de viaje – comenzó por fin Candy – me sentí totalmente perdida.

- ¿Perdida? – preguntó sorprendido Albert. Era de verdad lo último que esperaba escuchar de ella.

- Sí… No sé, supongo que me había acostumbrado tanto a que estuviéramos juntos. Tienes que reconocer que era como tu sombra… hasta llegué a pensar que tal vez había terminado por aburrirte y por eso te habías ido…

- Oh, pero Candy, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Cualquiera habría dicho que el que era tu sombra era yo! – dijo Albert sintiendo que se ponía en evidencia.

- Supongo que sí… bueno, como sea, estábamos siempre juntos y para serte sincera me costó mucho quedarme sola.

- Pero tenía que hacerlo… lo conversamos muchas veces…

- Lo sé… en realidad no sé qué pasó, pero el caso es que te extrañé mucho.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio…

Sin poder evitarlo, Albert sintió que algo dentro de sí daba un salto. "Rayos", pensó… aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

- Terry llegó de improviso.

Terry. Bien. Era la parte de la historia que más le costaría. Pero ya estaban en eso. No quedaba más que seguir.

- Fue directamente al hogar de Pony, pero yo no quería recibirlo. Después de un par de semanas por fin hablamos. Me contó que había terminado con Susana y me rogó que volviéramos.

- Pues parece que no tuvo que rogarte tanto…

- No, tal vez no.

- Eso siempre me sorprendió. De verdad pensé que en todo ese tiempo... no sé. Sobre todo después de Rockstown pensé que lo de ustedes… o que tú, al menos, lo habías olvidado.

- Yo también pensé lo mismo, Albert. Y te aseguro que así lo sentía, pero cuando lo vi…

- ¡Ah! Pero claro: el proverbial efecto Grantchester, ¿no?

- No seas malo, hablo en serio – reclamó Candy.

- Yo también. Después de todo, cada vez que aparece en tu vida corres a sus brazos, ¿no?

- No siempre…

- Tienes razón: _casi_ siempre – dijo burlonamente, haciendo hincapié en el "casi".

- Pero esta vez no corrí de inmediato…

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Bueno, porque…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no estaba igual de atractivo e irresistible como siempre? – dijo con una sonrisa irónica Albert - ¿O acaso sus encantos no tenían el poder de antaño, cuando corrías como loca por las calles de Londres para comprarle un medicamento mientras él dormía tranquilo? ¿O acaso…?

- Albert, en serio… - lo interrumpió seria Candy - lo haces todo más difícil.

- Tienes razón… perdona – se disculpó Albert. Los celos de antaño le estaban jugando malas pasadas.

- Es cierto: cuando Terry vino a buscarme el proverbial efecto Grantchester, como tú lo llamas, sí tuvo en efecto en mí. Pero también me aterré. Sentía tanta rabia y pena por todo lo que había pasado. Sólo tú habías estado a mi lado para consolarme de verdad y creo que… bueno…

- ¿Qué?

- Es que… esto te va a parecer una estupidez, lo sé, pero bueno… ¡en fin! Ya han pasado tantos años, que supongo que da lo mismo… – sonrió Candy.

- ¿Qué? – rió también divertido Albert girándose para observarla.

- Que yo… bueno… que al final de cuentas sentí que me estaba enamorando de ti, Albert, y era obvio que eso no podía pasar, porque sólo éramos amigos y porque si tú hubieses sentido algo por mí, desde luego me lo habrías dicho. No sé, tal vez el tonto de Tom con sus comentarios… o como pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos… no sé… ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – dijo cubriéndose la cara con uno de los cojines del sofá mientras se reía nerviosa – ¡Ay, no! Éste debe ser uno de los momentos más ridículos de mi vida, pero… bueno, eso ya es pasado – sentenció entre risas.

- Claro… claro… - dijo Albert simulando una risa nerviosa – Qué locura…

- Perdona, Albert, esto está resultado ser muy embarazoso.

- No, está bien – la animó.

- Pero descuida, son sólo ideas locas que pasaron alguna vez por mi cabeza. No sé… sólo me confundí. Cuando Terry llegó me di cuenta de que era sólo eso, confusión.

- Entonces te fuiste.

- Sí… - dijo cabizbaja – Sólo me fui…

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Albert dejó su tazón sobre el suelo.

- ¿Me das un momento? Voy por algo a la habitación y vengo en seguida.

- Claro.

Albert caminó con paso lento hasta la habitación. Una vez dentro, se apoyó pesadamente contra la puerta, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Era el fantasma que siempre había rondado en su cabeza, la duda que nunca lo había dejado tranquilo. Todos estos años. Todos esos días negros… toda esa pena… No se había equivocado. No lo había soñado: Candy sí había estado enamorada de él.

Nunca pensó que volvería a sentir tanto odio en su vida y esta vez no supo si era contra Terry o contra sí mismo.

¿Qué más podría pasarle? ¿Qué más podría empeorar su vida? ¿Qué?

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola: Vaya, vaya... ¿se esperaban que Candy le confesaría por fin su "verdad" a Albert? Tal vez no. Tal vez sí. El caso es que ya está hecho. Y el pobre Albert ahora tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de esta revelación. Sin embargo, esto es sólo el comienzo. Hay mucho más que Candy aún debe explicar. ¡Espero que les gusten los próximos capítulos!<em>**

**_Ahora, yendo a sus mensajes y comentarios... ¡mil gracias! Es genial leerlos y me dan ánimo para seguir con la historia. Algunas preguntas que me han hecho:_**

**_- Inspiración: ¿Si mi trabajo me ayuda a escribir? Más que mi trabajo, supongo que deben ser dos cosas: la primera, me encanta leer y leyendo uno aprende a escribir cada vez mejor. Segundo, ¡me encanta escribir! Así que es un placer poder hacerlo. Mi formación académica, claro, también ayuda, porque tengo que escribir y leer mucho, pero sobre todo porque la base de mi carrera de pregrado es escribir lo mejor posible en español. No creo que sea una graaaan escritora, pero sí creo que soy muy crítica y que la práctica hace que uno vaya mejorando. Les agradezco de corazón y con mucha humildad sus comentarios sobre este punto :-)_**

**_- Capítulos más extensos: Esto, se los aseguro, se dará. De hecho, los capítulos finales de Pupilas de Gato II son mucho más extensos de lo que yo mismo esperaba. Así que es sólo cosa de tiempo. ¡Espero que cuando los capítulos sean más extensos no los encuentren aburridos! :-O_**

**_- Besos: ¿De verdad les parecería realista un beso entre Candy y Albert considerando cómo están las cosas entre ellos? Mmmmm... yo tengo mis dudas al respecto. Con "Pupilas" he tratado de hacer un fic que sea lo más real posible, dentro de lo "real" que puede ser un fic. Como decía al comienzo de la historia, aquí nadie es tan bueno ni tan malo. Todos tienes sus errores y aciertos y todos, de una u otra forma, tienen que cosechar lo que siembran. Creo que en algunos fics se comete lo que, a mi juicio, es un error: polarizar a los personajes. Para que Candy se quede con Albert, transforman a Terry en un monstruo o para que Albert pase a segundo plano, lo pintan como un viejo amargado y loco. No creo que sea necesario destruir a un personaje para que otro brille. Pero claro, esa es mi opinión ultra personal; en ningún caso pretendo que sea LA verdad absoluta. Si hiciéramos que Albert y Candy se apuraran a besarse... ¿qué ganaríamos en la historia? Nada muy original, creo yo._**

**_- ¿Un fic de Terry?: Uuuyyy... Ok, es cierto: yo soy fan de Albert porque el personaje de Albert me encanta. Respeto al personaje de Terry y mucho más a sus fans y es por ese respeto que no me siento capaz de escribir un fic completo sobre él. Es un personaje que sinceramente no conozco lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo protagonista de un fic completo. Desde luego, al ser seguidora de Candy Candy sé sobre Terry, pero creo que la historia quedaría forzada y que, peor aún, por falta de conocimiento podría terminar dándole características que no son de él, sino que de otros personajes. Espero que comprendan que no es mala onda, sino que, más bien, es reconocer que antes de meter la pata, lo mejor es abstenerse. Por eso digo con toda sinceridad y respeto que, si bien puedo incluir a Terry en un fic (y ésta es la primera vez que lo hago), no me creo capaz de hacer un fic sobre él._**

**_Espero no haber ofendido a nadie por mi sinceridad :-( ¡Un abrazo y hasta la próxima entrega!_**

**_PCR_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Albert entró en la habitación, Candy se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido contarle algo de lo cual ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura? ¿Acaso no había hecho ya suficientes papelones frente a Albert? ¿Acaso no había aprendido que Albert, este Albert, no era el mismo del que ella había sido amiga? ¿Cómo…? Cómo había sido tan idiota como para confesarle algo tan… ¡absurdo!

No sabía en qué momento las palabras habían escapado de su boca y ahora lo lamentaba profundamente. ¡Tom y sus tonterías! Había terminado por hacerla decir lo que no debía. Pero después de todo… ahhhh… debía aceptarlo, era verdad. Todos estos años se lo había negado a ella misma y al mundo entero… ¡pero vaya si había escogido un mal momento para sincerarse! Justo frente a Albert. Peor aún: justo frente a **_este_** Albert. ¡Qué vergüenza! Seguro que apenas tuviera oportunidad la molestaría o se lo sacaría en cara… No… No, Albert no llegaría tan lejos. Aunque pensándolo bien…

- Perdona, Candy… - dijo Albert volviendo de la habitación.

- Está bien – le contestó ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos, incapaz de mirarlo de nuevo a la cara.

- Yo… emmm… fui por algo a la habitación, pero… no… no lo encontré – "_fui por algo de calma, pero no la encontré"_, para ser más precisos, pensó Albert.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Nada, nada… no te preocupes – _"nada que ahora puedas darme me serviría_", pensó con rabia para sus adentros.

- Oye, Albert… creo que fue un poco tonto de mi parte decirte eso…

- ¿Qué de todo?

- Eso… tú sabes… - dijo Candy bajando la vista – lo de mis confusiones…

- Ah… eso… Descuida. Como tú misma dijiste, no tiene importancia, no hay problema – dijo con la voz más natural del mundo.

- Lo que quiero decir es que de verdad sólo estaba confundida, ¿me entiendes? No es que yo hubiese estado… digamos… enamorada – dijo en voz baja, casi como si estuviera diciendo una mala palabra - ¿Me entiendes?

- ¿Tú te entiendes?

- No… O sea, ¡sí! Sí me entiendo. Lo que pasó es que tú me mal acostumbraste…

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué fue **_mi_** culpa que te **_confundieras_**, como tú lo llamas?

- Sí… sí y no.

- Uffff… - dijo Albert fastidiado ya por tanto enredo.

- No, espera. Lo que quiero decir… lo que en realidad quiero decir es que tú me acostumbraste a sentirme, no sé… segura. O algo así. Bueno, no sé, sólo sé que estaba muy confundida y que te extrañaba demasiado. Sentía que no volverías nunca y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con mi vida. Tú, en cambio, tenías todo tan claro, todo bajo control. Yo no tenía planes de nada, no tenía aspiraciones de nada y para serte sincera, aún no había superado la separación de Terry.

- Ah… bueno… entonces en realidad sólo estabas confundida – dijo entre aliviado y molesto.

- ¡Es lo que intento explicarte!

- Pues inténtalo mejor, porque no logro entenderte – le reclamó Albert molesto.

- Cuando Terry regresó y me propuso que volviéramos, que nos fuéramos a Nueva York, que lo apoyara de nuevo para que retomara su carrera… No sé… algo dentro de mí sintió que era la oportunidad de mi vida para tener por fin algo que pudiera llamar mío, completamente mío.

- ¿Tuyo?

- Sí – contestó Candy poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la venta – Cuando Terry volvió y me confesó que jamás me había olvidado, sentí que todo el amor que había tenido que encerrar en el fondo de mi corazón volvía a renacer. Nunca dejé de amarlo, Albert… o al menos eso creía yo en ese momento. Es sólo que me acostumbré a la idea de que eso era imposible y que jamás estaríamos juntos. Pero cuando regreso… - Candy dejó escapar un pesado suspiró y se dio vuelta para mirar a Albert – yo sentí que era mi oportunidad para formar una familia, un hogar. Nunca nadie más que él me había dicho que me amaba y yo creí, creí desde el fondo de mi corazón que era verdad y que estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Albert la miraba sin saber qué decir. De pronto se dio cuenta de que más que estar contándole a él su historia, Candy se la estaba contando a sí misma. Sus ojos parecían estar mirando escenas del pasado y sus manos parecían acariciar el aire trayendo memorias de esos días. Su voz estaba cargada de sentimientos, unos dulces y otros amargos, unos alegres y otros tristes. No… Candy no se estaba sincerando con él. Candy se estaba sincerando con ella misma y a él sólo le correspondía el rol que siempre había tenido en esos momentos: el de espectador.

- Sé que suena como una tontería, pero ¿qué puedo decir? En el fondo, no soy más que una tonta romántica – rió tristemente Candy – Primero seguí la ilusión de un "príncipe" en una colina al que jamás volví a ver. Luego, cuando creía que por fin podría estar tranquila junto al chico más maravilloso que jamás había conocido, la vida me lo arrebató… y entonces, en medio de toda esa pena, conocí a otra persona que era exactamente lo contrario a Anthony… Terry era todo lo que yo detestaba, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía todo lo que yo amaba… Y estaba tan sólo como yo. ¡Me necesitaba! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Él me necesitaba! – Candy caminaba lentamente desde la ventana hasta la chimenea, gesticulando con las manos – Pero entonces, otra vez, me quedé sola. Traté de seguirlo, tú bien lo sabes, traté de recuperarme, pero nunca perdí la esperanza de que volviéramos a reencontrarnos. Cuando eso sucedió… - Candy hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

- Sé cómo te sentiste cuando eso sucedió Candy - comentó Albert con resignación. ¡Sí que lo sabía!

- Tienes razón – Candy le devolvió la sonrisa, pero de inmediato su rostro se tornó sombrío -… y tal vez de todos los que me conocieron sólo tú saben hasta qué punto me afectó tener que dejarlo.

- Sí… lo recuerdo...

Pero más que recordarla a ella, Albert estaba recordándose a sí mismo y el martirio que había vivido. Por esos días no era más que un inútil amnésico, como solía reprocharse, que jamás podría ofrecerle nada, que sólo podía conformarse con cocinar la cena y limpiar el departamento. ¿Cómo podía él luchar contra la gran estrella de Broadway? Es cierto: nadie más que él la había visto derrumbarse una y otra vez ante el recuerdo de Terry y su amor frustrado, pero ya entonces había aprendido que lo único que él podía hacer era quedarse callado, porque su amor jamás sería algo importante para ella, sino que sólo le causaría más dolor. Sí… él recordaba muy bien toda esa etapa. Demasiado bien.

- Pero tú estuviste a mi lado y nunca me dejaste flaquear – continuó nuevamente con una sonrisa – Cuando te fuiste… ¡Ahhhh! Pensé que me volvería loca de desesperación y angustia. Te busqué tanto tiempo y tú, malvado –dijo apuntándolo graciosamente con el dedo – me llevaste nuevamente hasta Terry.

Albert le devolvió una sonrisa que a Candy le pareció casi melancólica.

- Pero yo no quería ya estar con Terry… - dijo caminando nuevamente hacia la ventana -Yo quería… yo quería estar contigo… – terminó, girándose otra vez para mirarlo – Pero tú no querías lo mismo…

- Candy yo no…

- Lo sé, lo sé… tú no podías darte el lujo de regresar, menos después de haber recuperado la memoria, sabiendo quién eras tú y quién era yo.

- Sí… tú lo sabes, Candy, te lo expliqué cuando volvimos a encontrarnos.

- Cuando George nos reunió, querrás decir – sonrió ella con un cierto dejo de pena – No fuiste tú el que me buscó, Albert, aunque tú sabías muy bien que yo llevaba meses buscándote.

- Candy yo quería… te juro que yo quería volver y explicártelo todo.

Albert sintió ganas de abrazarla, de correr hacia ella como ella tantas veces había corrido hacia él y pedirle perdón por haberla hecho pasar por esa angustia y esa pena. En realidad había tanto que no se habían dicho. Nunca había pensado en su parte de toda la historia. Nunca. Sólo había vivido su pena y la desesperación de no poder acercarse a ella como él quería.

- Los días que pasamos en Lakewood antes de que terminaras ese estúpido compromiso con Neil me ayudaron a entender por qué habías hecho todo eso, Albert – Candy sonrió con un dejo de ironía - ¿No te parece ridículo? ¡En esta misma casita me contaste toda la historia! ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí – dijo Albert sonriendo – Y también recuerdo que tuvimos que secarnos después de caer al lago.

- Si George no me hubiese traído a Lakewood, ¿me habrías dicho alguna vez quién eras realmente? –le preguntó Candy de improviso.

- Sólo necesitaba tiempo para…

- ¿Y nunca pensaste en cómo me sentía yo durante todo ese tiempo que tú tanto necesitabas?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se estaban sincerando o se estaban atacando? Candy lo miraba con verdadera tristeza y Albert no sabía si sentirse el bueno o el malo de la historia. En realidad la había hecho sufrir. Todo por las malditas responsabilidades, por los tontos honores familiares y las presiones asfixiantes. Aunque nunca le quitó un ojo de encima, nunca hizo nada concreto por aliviar la pena que ella había sentido por él.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que si hubiese sido al revés, que si en lugar de él hubiese sido ella la que hubiese desaparecido sin dejar más que una nota y unos cuantos dólares… ¡Se habría vuelto loco! Y sin embargo, era eso precisamente lo que él le había hecho a ella.

- Toda la vida había sido así contigo, Albert; tú aparecías, me consolabas, me ayudabas a estar mejor, pero entonces, sin aviso, te ibas.

- ¡Pero eso no es justo, Candy! – reclamó Albert – No puedes decir que te dejaba, porque nunca te dejé. ¡Nunca! Siempre estuve preocupado por ti y por todo lo que te pasaba. Nunca, óyeme bien, **_nunca_** me olvidé de ti. ¡Siempre te cuidé! Si no hubiese estado preocupado por ti, ¿por qué crees que siempre aparecía justo cuando me necesitabas? ¿O acaso piensas que todo fue pura casualidad?

Candy lo miró sorprendida. Él tenía razón. Era verdad. No había forma de que fuese distinto. Él siempre la había estado cuidando.

- ¿Pero por qué siempre te ibas?

- ¡Porque no me necesitabas! – contestó Albert angustiado.

- Bueno… tal vez ahí estaba mi confusión… yo no sabía realmente qué era lo que necesitaba y por eso, cuando Terry regresó y me pidió que volviéramos e hiciéramos una vida juntos, me aferré a esa idea con todas mis fuerzas.

- No te entiendo, Candy… antes de irme de viaje tú sabías todas mis razones. Te lo conté absolutamente todo. ¿Acaso no leíste mis cartas?

- Claro que las leí.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué más querías que hiciera?

- ¡No lo sé Albert! – dijo ella sintiéndose en el banquillo de los acusados – En realidad no sé qué fue lo que pasó, sólo sé que Terry volvió y que me dejé llevar por la ilusión de una vida juntos, de formar una familia, no sé, no sé…

- Bien, puedo entender que eso te pasara, pero lo que no entiendo es que por qué nos dejaste a todos. ¿Por qué?

Candy dio un pesado suspiro. Era esa tal vez la parte más difícil de explicar.

- Quisiera poder darte una buena razón, Albert, pero en realidad no hay ninguna. Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que en ese momento yo sentía que amaba a Terry y actué en forma egoísta, o tonta, o cómo quieras llamarlo. Quería luchar por algo mío, algo completamente mío y Terry estaba a mi lado, ofreciéndome que formáramos algo juntos. Yo estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en todo, porque él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por mí. Si alguna vez estuve confundida respecto a mis sentimientos, como te conté hace un rato, todo se terminó cuando supe que por fin había un futuro para los dos. Cuando dejé el hogar de Pony me fui como en una nube rosada de alegría – dijo Candy con una sonrisa triste – No quería escuchar a nadie porque sentía que no necesitaba las palabras de nadie para decidir qué hacer con mi vida… tal vez porque sabía que más de alguien podría bajarme de esa nube y yo quería soñar, o mejor dicho, seguir mi sueño. ¿Qué me habrías dicho si te hubiese preguntado qué hacer?

- Supongo que te habría recomendado que lo pensaras un poco más…

- Justamente era eso lo que no quería… un poco más de tiempo. ¡Sentía que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo persiguiendo sueños que se desvanecían en cuanto intentaba asirlos! Terry no era un sueño… ¡Era real! ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo?

- Candy, Candy… - le dijo Albert negando suavemente con su cabeza.

- Lo sé, Albert… ahora lo sé. Lo que estaba viviendo no era más que otra ilusión.

- Oh, pequeña… - dijo Albert con sincera tristeza, intentando ponerse de pie para abrazarla. Pero Candy se dio media vuelta y regresó a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, sin ver nada.

- Cuando llegamos a Nueva York todo parecía perfecto. Terry me ayudó a buscar un departamento y trabajo. Él trabajaba durísimo porque tenía que recuperar el tiempo que había perdido. Fueron días maravillosos – dijo Candy con melancolía - Terry venía a verme cada tarde, me regalaba flores, conversábamos por horas, hacíamos planes. Jamás había sido tan feliz en mi vida… Me sentía completa, llena de energía, capaz de enfrentarlo todo porque estábamos juntos. Todos los días me repetía que debía escribirles, que tenía que contarles cómo estaban las cosas, que debía visitarlos… pero siempre pasaba algo que me hacía posponer los planes. No sé cómo pasó el tiempo tan rápido y, peor aún… no sé cómo, en algún momento, el sueño comenzó a romperse.

- ¿A romperse?

- Terry comenzó a tener éxito de nuevo y yo, bueno… yo me dediqué de lleno a mi trabajo. Realmente no sé qué fue lo que pasó, ni cómo, ni cuándo. Sólo sé que de pronto empecé a pasar mucho tiempo sola y que me sentí aterrada. ¡No quería perderlo! Él era todo lo que tenía, ¿me entiendes Albert? – dijo volteándose a mirarlo, con voz cargada de emoción – ¡Él era todo lo que yo tenía!

- Pero eso no es verdad, Candy, nos tenías a nosotros.

- No es lo mismo, Albert – dijo Candy – ¿Acaso tú nunca has estado enamorado?

- Oh sí… te aseguro que sí…- contestó con amargura.

- Entonces sabes a lo que me refiero. Sabes el miedo que se siente cuando te das cuenta de que estás perdiendo a esa persona que amas y yo había perdido tantas veces, Albert… ¡no quería perder de nuevo!

¿Era Candy la que estaba hablando o era él mismo quién volvía a revivir todo? ¿Que si había estado enamorado? ¿Que si había sentido miedo? ¿Miedo a perder de nuevo?

- Sentía que si perdía a Terry otra vez, jamás volvería a haber una oportunidad para mí, porque eso significaría que en realidad había algo mal conmigo.

- Pero, Candy…

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Sé que suena ridículo, Albert, pero tú quieres la verdad, ¿no? ¡Esa es la verdad! Sentía horror de quedarme sola para siempre, por eso me aferré a Terry; pero mientras más lo hacía, él más se alejaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso comenzó a salir con alguien más? – preguntó Albert, para su propia sorpresa, con excesiva rabia.

- No, con alguien más no: Terry sólo se dedicó de lleno a su trabajo y, según él, me dio espacio para ser yo misma, para ser independiente.

- Eso tiene sentido – dijo Albert – Tú siempre has sido independiente.

- ¡Pero yo lo necesitaba! – dijo Candy dejando escapar la rabia que hacía rato contenía – ¡Yo lo necesita todos los días a mi lado! No podía imaginar la vida sin él, era todo para mí y no quería estar sola, ¡no quería!

Albert la miró totalmente sorprendido. El mayor miedo de Candy era quedarse sola. Ahora entendía todo… a su manera, él también la había dejado sola muchas veces, porque creía que ella era fuerte, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, era una persona frágil. Era comprensible que sus sentimientos se hubiesen confundido. Él también pensó que ella era una mujer fuerte, independiente, que necesitaba su espacio, su tiempo. Él no había querido ser más directo con ella, porque había querido darle su espacio y Terry… ¡Terry había hecho lo mismo! Y al final… ambos la habían perdido.

- Cuando nos encontramos en Los Ángeles, las cosas entre Terry yo estaban comenzando a tocar fondo – Candy sonrió con tristeza – Cuando miro atrás me pregunto cómo Terry pudo aguantarme tanto tiempo. Te doy mi palabra, Albert: no logro entender qué me hizo transformarme en lo que era por esos días.

- ¿En una diva? – bromeó Albert.

- Sí – concedió Candy - ¡O algo peor! Era como una mala versión de Eliza. Tenía celos de todo el mundo, tenía rabia, tenía envidia. En mi trabajo no servía para nada porque todo el día estaba pensando en qué estaría haciendo Terry o en qué tenía que cambiar yo para poder cambiarlo a él. No quería enfrentar lo que estaba pasando y creo que Terry tampoco. Al final caímos en esa estupidez de pelear y reconciliarnos, gritar y luego arreglar las cosas con un beso o dos… Yo sólo quería cambiarlo para transformarlo en el Terry que yo pensaba que él era… en el Terry que yo quería que él fuera.

- ¿En lo que tú querías que fuera?

- Sí… esa es la verdad – concedió por fin Candy – Nunca me enamoré del verdadero Terry; me enamoré de la imagen que cree de él en mi cabeza, en mis fantasías de quinceañera. Cuando descubrí que no era lo que yo quería, intenté cambiarlo a como diera lugar, porque no quería despertar del sueño; pero en el proceso no hice más que dañarme a mí misma, dañar a Terry y dañar a todos a mi alrededor. En mi afán de querer cambiarlo a él, terminé por cambiar yo; y por dejar de vivir mi vida, terminé por arruinarnos la vida a ambos. Los últimos meses fueron horribles, asfixiantes. Los dos sabíamos que iba todo mal, pero aun así, no queríamos aceptarlo. ¿Recuerdas cuando me dejaste en el hotel?

- ¿De verdad se había olvidado de ir a buscarte?

- A su manera, no. Envió a alguien por mí, pero nunca llegaron. Desde luego me indigné y al día siguiente volví sola a Nueva York. Pero Terry llegó poco después y nuevamente nos reconciliamos.

- ¡Pero qué agotador!

- Lo sé… era horrible… Luego vino la fiesta de Annie… no creo que necesite recordarte qué pasó ahí...

- No… por supuesto…

Dios… esto era terrible. Candy de verdad estaba viviendo el peor momento de su vida, estaba totalmente perdida, se había alejado de todos y estaba actuando como una tonta desesperada y él… él la había juzgado tan fácilmente y ni siquiera por un momento se había puesto en su lugar. Peor aún: la había corrido de su casa hasta que volviera a ser lo que era antes. El peso de la conciencia se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

- Lo que tal vez no sabes es que Terry escuchó toda nuestra discusión.

- ¿Qué? - ¡Rayos! Cada vez que pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor, ¡empeoraban!

- Así es. En algún momento de máxima inteligencia se me ocurrió hacerle sentir celos porque lo vi alegre con una chica – Candy bajó la vista – y resultó que la chica era su prima.

- ¡Su prima!

- Sí, su prima. Imagínate cómo me sentí cuando lo supe. Toda esa escenita ridícula, por nada. Terry nos siguió al despacho y escuchó toda la discusión. Yo no lo supe hasta cuando ya era muy tarde. Cuando volvimos a Nueva York ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro ya no tenía remedio. Unos días después llegó a mi departamento y me dijo que tenías razón, que todo lo que me habías dicho era verdad, que yo no era mejor persona estando a su lado, que ambos nos estábamos destruyendo, que yo estaría mejor sin él…

- Candy, perdóname, perdóname… - rogó Albert desesperado, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Qué había hecho?

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué voy a perdonarte? ¿Qué hayas sido sincero? Tú y yo sabíamos que habías dicho la verdad. Terry también lo sabía. Al final él fue más valiente que yo y terminó conmigo esa noche.

- ¿Terminó contigo? ¿Él terminó contigo? – Albert no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Sí… él terminó conmigo. El mismo que fue a buscarme y a rogarme que volviéramos, el mismo que yo quería cambiar, el mismo que me hizo perder la cabeza. Él terminó conmigo. Y no creas ni por un segundo que fue por culpa de lo que te oyó decir – se apuró a aclarar Candy – Tú sólo dijiste lo que ambos sabíamos. Lo nuestro había terminado mucho antes; el problema es que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a reconocerlo. Al final terminé por abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que lo había perdido todo… Hasta del trabajo me corrieron.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… dejé de ir por dos semanas…

- Pero Candy… – dijo Albert compadeciéndola.

- No tenía ganas de nada, menos de ver a las brujas chismosas del hospital. Al final me hicieron un favor. Ya no había nada más que me atara en esa ciudad. No tenía nada, ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a mis amigos – dijo mirándolo - ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Sólo me quedaba tragarme el orgullo y volver a casa. A mi casa.

- ¿Al hogar de Pony?

- ¿A dónde más? Se me caía la cara de vergüenza, es cierto, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Estaba agotada, destrozada, sola. Completamente sola. Pensé que nadie querría volver a verme, pero otra vez me equivoqué. La señorita Pony y la hermana María hicieron lo imposible por ayudarme. Annie vino a visitarme mil veces, incluso en medio de todos los preparativos de su boda; estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo. También Paty y hasta Archie, a su manera, me apoyó. Y Tom… nadie ha sido más fiel que Tom. En su estilo, claro – sonrió Candy – Ya sabes que es un bruto, pero supongo que lo que yo necesitaba era justamente eso: ¡fuertes dosis de realidad! Me escuchó mil veces, me consoló, ¡hasta me inventó un trabajo en su granja! Nadie me dio la espalda, Albert; todos los miedos y el supuesto rechazo… ¡todo estaba en mi cabeza! Sólo en mi cabeza. Ellos nunca me dejaron y yo jamás podré pagarles todo lo que hicieron por mí. Te aseguro que pensé que jamás lo superaría, Albert, pero la vida me ha demostrado que uno es más fuerte de lo que se imagina y que cuando ya has tocado fondo, no queda más que tragarse el orgullo, pedir ayuda y salir adelante – le dijo mirándolo directamente - ¿Me entiendes? Uno puede esconderse y esperar que la tormenta pase – dijo volviendo a la ventana -, pero no es así como la vida funciona. Por cursi que suene, todo ocurre por algo; aunque en el momento mismo no logremos ver más allá de la oscuridad, todo ocurre por algo. Aunque a veces pasen años para que logremos entenderlo. Yo logré entender que Terry y yo jamás habríamos funcionado juntos, porque me enamoré de un Terry que en realidad no existía y traté con todas mis fuerzas de transformarlo en lo que yo quería que él fuera, en lugar de apoyarlo para que llegara a ser el hombre que él realmente era. Pero si no hubiese seguido ese sueño, si no hubiese confirmado en carne propia que lo nuestro no funcionaba, nunca lo habría superado. Siempre habría tenido la duda: "¿y qué tal si…? ¿Y si tan sólo…? ¿Y si él volviera…?"

- ¿Y si él volviera otra vez ahora, Candy?

- Si él volviera… - Candy hizo una larga pausa hasta que por fin se dio vuelta y caminó otra vez hasta donde estaba Albert – Si él volviera, sólo le pediría disculpas por mi parte de los errores, porque yo tampoco fui la mujer de sus sueños.

- ¿Quieres decir que lo perdonaste? – le preguntó Albert sorprendido.

- A él sí... sólo me queda una persona por perdonar.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Albert temiendo que pudiera tratarse de él.

- A mí misma… - dijo con profunda tristeza - ¿Quieres más té? – le preguntó de la nada, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina, mientras trataba de disimular las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos y que el travieso fuego había hecho brillar en la oscuridad.

Albert sintió que se le partía el corazón… y aún no pasaba de media noche. 

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Espero que tengas todas una excelente semana! Qué bueno saber que hay varias lectoras emocionadas y que no les complica que los capítulos comiencen a extenderse. ¡A ver si la emoción dura hasta el final!<em>**

**_Un abrazo y, como siempre, ¡gracias por sus comentarios!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

En la pequeña cocina, Candy se afanaba en preparar algo de té, o algo para acompañar el té, o lo que fuera. Lo importante era que se afanara y pudiera tragar el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Nunca más. Se lo había prometido mil veces. No iba a llorar nunca más por todo eso. Menos con Albert. Con nadie. Sintió rabia consigo misma por haberle contado todo, por haberse mostrado tan frágil, por haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones. Había llegado ahí para ayudarlo a él y al final no hacían más que hablar de ella. Esa no era la idea. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y ya estaba totalmente arrepentida y deseaba de corazón poder volver el tiempo atrás y no haber dicho nada. Finalmente, ¿qué caso tenía? Sí, es cierto, tenían que hablarlo alguna vez, pero no era necesario que se mostrara tan vulnerable ni que le diera tantas explicaciones… aunque en realidad… Candy dejó sobre la mesa uno de los tazones que ya había tomado, lavado, secado y vuelto a lavar al menos tres veces… en realidad sí le debía explicaciones a Albert, porque él la había cuidado más que nadie y siempre la había apoyado.

Disimuladamente miró hacia la sala y lo vio aún frente a la chimenea, igual que hacía un rato, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Candy se sintió un poco peor, si es que eso era aún posible. ¡Pero si él ya tenía suficientes dramas personales! ¿Qué sacaba ella con contarle los propios? Peor aún: ¿qué sacaba con reclamarle ahora por cosas que habían pasado o, mejor dicho, que no habían pasado entre ambos hacía tantos años? Lo último que quería era su lástima. Ya no era una niñita ni una quinceañera. No. Ahora ella era Candice White y se lo iba a demostrar.

Albert, por su parte, seguía sin poder creer todo lo que había oído. Se sentía abrumado por la culpa, la rabia, la pena y el remordimiento. Estaba agotado. Hacía menos de cinco días su vida era una guerra constante contra Lefevre, la cual esperaba ganar a como diera lugar para luego buscar a su propia Camille, poner ese triunfo como una ofrenda a sus pies y así convencerla de que regresara junto a él. Se sentía completamente seguro de todo y daría el golpe de gracia solo, porque no necesitaba ni a Archie, ni a George, ni a ningún otro asesor para demostrarles a todos que en materia de negocios nadie podía competir con él. Menos una francesa escurridiza.

Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo, literalmente en el suelo, llorando la muerte de su tía, temeroso de su propia familia, sucio y desastrado… una triste sombra del guerrero de hacía una semana. No sabía dónde ir ni a quién acudir, porque de golpe había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta de que estaba rodeado de informes comerciales, presupuestos y artículos de revistas de negocios que hablaban sobre Lefevre. Era el universo mezquino que él se había construido y del cual había corrido a todos, porque se había transformado en un gigante egoísta. Mientras más lograba, más ambicionaba. ¡Y ni siquiera era el dinero lo que lo motivaba! Era el orgullo. Nada más que un estúpido orgullo que no sabía en qué momento se había transformado en una suerte de lepra que lo consumía lentamente y lo hacía cada vez más insoportable para el resto y hasta para sí mismo.

Y estando así, ella había venido a cuidarlo. Lo había hecho dormir y le había cocinado. Ahora, además, le había abierto completamente su corazón. En todos estos largos años, había creado una imagen nueva de Candy en su mente y en su corazón, la de una mujer egoísta y superficial, la de una diva, como él la había llamado burlonamente, maniática, coqueta y manipuladora. Con alivio, había dejado de amarla y con alegría se había enamorado de otra mujer. Camille era todo lo que él necesitaba y estaba seguro de amarla más que a nadie. Era un amor tranquilo, sin sobresaltos, lleno de pequeñas alegrías. ¿Por qué la había dejado de lado? ¿Por qué la había perdido? ¿Por qué? Todo era por culpa de la maldita competencia con Lefevre… Camille se lo había dicho, pero ni siquiera entonces quiso aceptarlo.

Oír a Candy relatar su historia y sus sufrimientos no hacía más que recordarle el tipo de canalla que él mismo había sido con Camille. Si había algo que reprocharle a Terry, entonces a él habría que cortarle la cabeza. Él también había dejado a Camille sola, seguro de que ella siempre lo esperaría. Nunca supo en qué momento comenzó a alejarse de ella, porque siempre pensó que hacía más que suficiente con verla de vez en cuando o besarla de improviso y regalarle un "Te amo". Si con Camille había vuelto a amar, ¿por qué la había tratado así?

Ahora Candy le confesaba sus miedos y descubría que a ella también la había dejado sola. ¡Pero él nunca lo había hecho! Siempre había estado a su lado, vigilando sus pasos y su vida, pero a la distancia… igual que con Camille. ¿Dónde había estado su error?

**_En la guerra con Camille, nunca tuve opción de ganar._**

Se sabía la carta de memoria. ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso hubiese pasado bajo sus propias narices si la amaba? Albert miró hacia la cocina y vio a Candy afanada en preparar un té o algo así. Oírla contar su historia… cómo Terry le había dado su espacio mientras seguía tras su carrera…

**_Camille te alejó de mí, Albert, y en mi soledad,  
>recurrí a Camille para recuperarte.<em>**

De pronto sintió que debería ponerse de pie y decir algo en defensa de Terry, porque Terry tenía un objetivo tan válido como el que él mismo perseguía. Para Terry era su carrera artística, para él era su carrera comercial. Él entendía a Terry: había querido ser alguien para Candy, tal como él había querido ser alguien para Camille, pero no un alguien cualquiera, sino el mejor. ¿Es que ellas no podían ver eso? Decir que Terry la había dejado sola era tan injusto como decir que él había dejado sola a Camille. ¡Él siempre había estado junto a Camille! Las palabras de Candy eran en realidad las de Camille y el sufrimiento de Camille era el de Candy.

**_William Andrew, aún te amo… _****_William Andrew,  
>estoy dispuesta a dejar todos mis sueños por ti<br>si tan sólo llegas por mí antes que el tren  
>me lleve lejos de tus brazos.<br>**_Por favor, no permitas que lo haga._**_**

No… no era verdad… no había estado ahí para ella. Ni siquiera se había molestado en leer la última carta que le había dejado y por eso la había perdido. No. No sólo por eso, sino porque había sido por mucho tiempo un tonto y la creía segura a su lado.

¿Había cometido tal vez antes el mismo error con Candy? ¿Debería haber sido más directo, haber estado más presente? ¿Y si George no los hubiese reunido? ¿Qué habría pasado? En realidad nunca se lo había preguntado. Mientras él usaba su tiempo y su espacio para prepararse para su presentación oficial, ¿cómo no había pensado siquiera por un momento en la angustia de Candy? Habría sido tan fácil enviarle una nota, decirle que estaba bien, citarla en algún lugar y contarle todo, pedirle que estuviera a su lado para enfrentar ese momento o tan sólo decirle quién era en realidad… cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que el silencio. ¡Y él que estaba tan seguro de haberle dado sólo alegrías y amor!

Pero no era así. Él, su príncipe de la colina, también la había dañado y sin darse cuenta, había alimentado en ella el miedo a que la felicidad se desvaneciera en el aire. Había desaparecido de la colina sin dejar huellas, porque el medallón, en realidad, lo había perdido sin darse cuenta. Entraba y salía de su vida como un fantasma y luego de acostumbrarla a una vida juntos, simplemente desaparecía, sin una explicación. ¿Cómo esperaba que ella entendiera sus indirectas o que lo esperara siempre? En sus cartas le había rogado que la llevara con él… porque tenía miedo de perderlo. ¡Ahora lo entendía! Ahora, cuando ya no servía de nada, porque ni él la amaba a ella, ni ella sentía nada por él.

¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? ¿Por qué?

- Aquí tienes – dijo Candy sacándolo del torbellino de ideas en el que se encontraba.

- Gracias… Candy…– dijo armándose de valor - jamás pensé que hubieses tenido que pasar por todo esto. De verdad pensé que tu relación con Terry era lo que tú querías y si tú no nos querías cerca, pensé que sólo me quedaba respetar tu decisión.

- Como siempre lo hiciste, ¿no? Porque aunque me vieras yendo en la dirección incorrecta, siempre preferiste dejarme hacer lo que yo creía mejor.

- Supongo que sí… ¿Estuvo mal que lo hiciera?

- ¿Qué caso tiene lamentarse ahora?

- Si yo hubiese sabido que las cosas estaban tan mal…

- Está bien, Albert – le dijo Candy con una sonrisa conciliadora, sentándose a su lado frente a la chimenea – Tú no podías saberlo; fui yo la que quise estar sola y que nadie me sacara de mis fantasías. La única forma de salir de ahí era a golpes. Y así fue.

- Pero nadie se merece…

- Nadie me obligó a hacer nada, Albert. Nadie – le dijo con voz severa - Todo lo que pasó, yo misma me lo busqué.

- No seas tan dura contigo, Candy – le rogó Albert.

- No lo soy. Soy realista. Es lo que Tom llama el método de "las verdades en tu cara". El siguiente paso es una cachetada, ¿lo sabías? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tom te ha ayudado mucho, ¿verdad?

- En gran parte le debo a él todo lo que soy ahora.

- ¿Y qué eres ahora?

- Ahora soy de verdad Candice White, Albert – dijo poniéndose de pie, llamándolo sin palabras a observarla – Pagué el precio de mis errores. Y te aseguro que ha sido un precio muy alto. Enfrenté mis miedos y los superé. Aprendí a vivir conmigo misma, a entender que si estoy en paz conmigo, jamás me sentiré sola. Es cierto, aún no logro perdonarme por haberme traicionado a mí misma y a todos ustedes, pero aun así… Aun así soy lo que quiero ser. Ya no necesito aferrarme a nadie para seguir adelante, ni tampoco necesito ser la sombra de algún príncipe ni de un caballero de armadura montado en su caballo blanco... No todas las familias tienen que ser con esposo e hijos – sonrío divertida – Tengo los mejores amigos del mundo. Tengo dos madres maravillosas. Me he caído una y mil veces y cada vez que creía que jamás podría superarlo, alguien me tendió una mano. Muchas veces fuiste tú… esta vez fueron otros.

- Habría dado cualquier cosa por haber estado a tu lado, Candy…

- No, Albert, no digas eso. Pudiste haber estado… pero decidiste no hacerlo.

- Pero yo no sabía…

- … y estabas en tu derecho. Pero de una u otra manera, aunque no lo creas, igual te las arreglaste para estar presente. En forma bastante brutal y desagradable, debo reconocerlo – Albert hizo una chistosa mueca de dolor – Pero ahí estuviste. La conversación en tu casa fue… bueno… fue la guinda del pastel.

- Fue horrible…

- Sí, lo fue. Todo esto ha sido horrible… pero aquí estoy. ¿Quién lo diría? La huerfanita del hogar de Pony, la dama de establo, la ladrona de la mansión Andrew, la vergüenza del San Pablo… Soy yo. Pero ahora nadie podrá reírse de mí tan fácilmente. He vuelto a descubrir a mis amigos y he aprendido que aunque tenga mil responsabilidades, ellos, mi familia, siempre serán los primeros. Y también he descubierto que antes que todos, tengo que tratar de soportarme a mí misma… algo que aún me cuesta, lo confieso.

- Archie tenía razón.

- ¿En qué?

- Siempre me decía que habías cambiado mucho, que estabas mucho mejor, que eras otra persona. Yo pensaba que lo decía porque eras… bueno, tú sabes qué. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberme dado el tiempo para…

- No te lamentes de nada, Albert. Yo no necesito tu pena ni tu ayuda. No ahora – se lo dijo con voz tranquila, sin una gota de amargura ni de queja, casi diciéndole "te perdono" – El que necesita ayuda eres tú. Si te he contado todo esto, no es para que me compadezcas. Es para que veas que no eres el único que sufre en el mundo y que este es el momento de que enfrentes tus miedos.

Sus miedos. Si tan sólo supiera cuáles eran sus miedos, qué era lo que hacía que su corazón temblara o qué lo llevaba a cometer las tonterías más grandes del mundo. Pero no lo sabía. Por más que mirara en su interior, aún no lo sabía.

- Sé perfectamente bien que no tengo derecho a darte lecciones, pero me atrevo a hacerlo por el cariño que alguna vez nos tuvimos. Porque aunque parezca increíble ahora, tú y yo alguna vez fuimos amigos.

- Fuimos mucho más que eso, Candy… - le contestó Albert poniéndose de pie.

- Supongo que algunos así lo habrán creído – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla – Pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad. No te rindas, Albert. Si yo pude salir adelante, estoy segura de que tú también lo harás. Si no te gusta el Albert que eres ahora, sólo tienes que cambiarlo para ser el Albert que tú eres de verdad. Y por favor… recuerda que tú sí puedes ir a mi casa cada vez que sientas que pierdes el camino.

Albert bajó la vista, avergonzado. Él la había echado de su casa. Ahora, cuándo él más necesitaba ayuda, ella lo acogía en la suya.

- Pero entre tanto – le dijo cambiando de tono - ¿Te molesta si me aprovecho de tu caballerosidad y me apodero de la única cama que hay en esta cabaña? Tú dormiste casi seis horas, pero yo llevo ya dos días sin dormir…

- ¡Dos días!

- Las cosas han sido complicadas para todos… no sólo tú necesitabas compañía. Trata de dormir. Te esperan días muy complicados, pequeño Bert. Que tengas una buena noche.

Sin más, Candy se puso en puntillas de pie y besó suavemente la mejilla sobre la cual aún descansaba su pequeña mano.

Era la primera vez que ella lo besaba así.

Ahora, que él sufría por el amor de otra; ahora que ella había aprendido a ser feliz consigo misma.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Puedo decirlo? ¡Odio la interfaz de FFnet! Es tan básica y tan aburrida :-( De verdad lamento no poder dar el formato que quiero a la historia. <em>**

**_Espero que se haya entendido cuando Albert recuerda las palabras de su ex novia. ¡Hasta el próximo!_**

**_PCR_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Candy despertó con el delicioso aroma del café recién preparado y pan tostado. ¿Café? Ella no tomaba café y Lily lo sabía, ¿por qué había preparado…? ¿Café? ¡Café! Salió de un salto de la cama y al poner los pies sobre una tela áspera, recordó dónde estaba. ¡La casa del bosque! Se vistió en dos minutos y salió de la habitación.

Albert estaba cocinando.

¡Albert estaba cocinando!

- Buenos días, dormilona. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- ¡Muy bien! – contestó Candy alegremente - ¿Y tú?

- Bueno… ese sofá nunca ha sido un lugar muy cómodo para dormir, pero no me quejo. Es mucho mejor que el suelo.

- Oh, lo siento, Albert…

- Está bien, no hay problema. ¿Café?

- La verdad es que… ya no tomó café…

- ¿No tomas café? –le preguntó sorprendido- ¡No te creo!

- ¡En serio!

- ¿Y cómo logras despertar? Porque sin café por la mañana tú realmente no reaccionabas.

- Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Ahora soy una mujer de negocios, William Andrew. Mi negocio es la salud de la gente. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ser consecuente, ¿no crees?

- ¿Consecuente?

- Desde luego… el café, en general, no es algo muy sano. ¿No lo sabías?

- ¿Quieres decir que mi desayuno es insalubre? ¿El desayuno que tanto trabajo me costó prepararte? – se quejó Albert con voz melodramática.

- ¡Nadie dijo que no pueda hacer una excepción! – rió Candy - ¡Sobre todo en una ocasión tan memorable!

- Favor que usted me hace, señorita White.

- Gracias… dos cucharadas de azúcar, por favor.

- Ahí están – dijo Albert poniendo azúcar al tazón de Candy - ¿Necesita también que le revuelva el café?

- No, gracias, joven. Con eso es suficiente. Puede tomar asiento y disfrutar de mi compañía – sentenció Candy con su mejor tono aristocrático.

- Muchas gracias, su majestad – dijo Albert, haciendo una profunda reverencia, siguiéndole el juego.

- ¡Siéntate de una vez, Albert! – rió Candy.

Albert se las había arreglado para hacer un rico desayuno con lo que George había traído el día anterior y ambos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la ocasión.

- ¿Me puedes dar un poco más? – preguntó Candy levantando su tazón.

- ¿No que el café era tan dañino? – dijo Albert llenando el tazón.

- Sí… pero no me hará mal romper hoy mi dieta sin café.

- ¡Inconsecuente! – la acusó Albert.

- Entrometido – contratacó Candy.

- Creo que lo pensaré dos veces antes de ir a tu clínica.

- ¡Cómo dices eso!

- Estoy bromeando… Candy – dijo Albert, cambiando el tono festivo de la conversación - Quiero darte las gracias en nombre mío y de toda mi familia por haber hecho tanto por la tía… mucho más de lo que yo hice, de hecho – dijo bajando la vista.

- Albert… no digas eso – le comentó Candy tomando su mano.

- Es la verdad, Candy. Todos lo sabemos. No estuve ahí para ella.

- Pero ella se durmió feliz sabiendo que estabas en camino. Te aseguro que cuando oyó tu voz se le iluminó el rostro.

- No sabes cómo desearía poder abrazarla de nuevo… - dijo Albert con tristeza - Nunca nos demostramos el cariño que de verdad sentíamos el uno por el otro. Yo sé que le di muchos dolores de cabeza, sé que muchas de mis decisiones la indignaron… Pero sé que a su modo me quería y yo también a ella. Nunca me podré perdonar lo que hice… Jamás podré olvidarlo.

- Supongo que en cierta forma tienes razón – dijo Candy, sorprendiéndolo- No deberías olvidarlo nunca, porque si lo haces, volverás a cometer el mismo error. Y eso sí que sería imperdonable.

- Lo sé… - dijo Albert con desgano.

- Me gustaría poder decirte que no importa, que estuvo bien, que da lo mismo, pero los dos sabemos que no es así. Perdona que sea tan directa, Albert, pero no puedo mentirte. No son mentiras bonitas lo que necesitas ahora. ¿Me entiendes? No es que quiera ahondar más en la pena que sientes, sólo quiero tratar de ayudarte. Sé que tal vez no tengo derecho a decirte nada después de la forma en que me comporté contigo, pero si de alguna manera puedo evitar que alguien cometa los mismos errores que yo cometí, voy a intentarlo. Es cierto que te equivocaste, pero no es cierto que ya no haya nada que hacer. Hay muchas personas que te quieren y que te necesitan.

- Ya nadie me soporta. ¡Ni yo mismo me soporto!

- Bueno, entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguir adoptando el papel de víctima o cambiar lo insoportable que hay en ti? Nadie más que tú debe tomar la decisión. Y nadie más que tú puede hacer el cambio.

Albert la miró sorprendido. Candy hablaba con firmeza, pero con dulzura. No había en sus palabras reproches ni amargura, sólo sinceridad. Sin duda era doloroso escuchar todo esto, pero alguien tenía que decírselo ahora que estaba dispuesto a escuchar; hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de prestar oído a los demás. Pero esta Candy… esta Candy se sentaba a su lado y le hablaba desde su propia experiencia. No lo compadecía ni lo reprendía; simplemente compartía con él la experiencia que había ganado a fuerza de golpes y desengaños... y sin embargo, no había rastros de amargura en ella. Era una Candy absolutamente nueva para él y de pronto se sintió casi cohibido ante ella.

- Sé que será muy difícil superar este golpe, pero no debes rendirte. Eres joven, tienes una familia y amigos que te adoran, estás sano y hay muchas, muchas personas que dependen de ti. Pero sobre todo, te tienes a ti mismo, Albert. No te traiciones. ¿Recuerdas que una vez se lo dijiste a Stear? Si te respetas a ti mismo, los demás también lo harán. Realmente no sé qué ha pasado en todos estos años en tu vida y no necesitas contármelo. Pero a juzgar por lo que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas, no es nada bueno.

- No… supongo que no.

- Lo que ahora necesitas es tiempo, Albert. Imagino que aún debes estar algo confundido por todo lo que ha pasado, ¿cierto?

- Sí… es que… hace unos días mi vida era totalmente distinta. Tenía claro lo que quería hacer, a dónde tenía que ir, todo el mundo seguía mis instrucciones, todo se hacía a mi ritmo y a mi gusto…y ahora… ahora ni siquiera me atrevo a volver a mi propia casa. No puedo mirarlos a la cara, Candy, ¡no puedo!

- Oh, Albert, ven acá – dijo Candy haciendo que se pusiera de pie para abrazarlo con infinito cariño – Te aseguro que te entiendo tan bien… tan bien… Pero ya te lo dije: eran sólo ideas en mi cabeza. No te dejes llevar por el miedo. No lo hagas, por favor.

- ¿Pero cómo voy a seguir adelante ahora? ¿Cómo? – le preguntó Albert abrazándola con más fuerza todavía, aferrándose a ella como si en realidad se estuviera aferrando a los restos de un naufragio para evitar ahogarse en el negro mar en que su vida se había convertido.

- Eso es algo que tú tendrás que descubrir… pero no hoy, no ahora. Ahora tienes que venir conmigo a mi casa.

- No quiero molestarte…

- ¿Prefieres volver a Lakewood?

- No… ¡Ahhh! No sé qué hacer.

- Bueno, yo sí sé que debes hacer.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Albert ansioso.

- Venir conmigo a mi casa y tomar un buen baño. ¡Apestas! – sentenció Candy separándose de Albert y apretándose la nariz con una mano, mientras con la otra simulaba echarse aire.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué? – preguntó Albert avergonzado, poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas.

- No me digas que no te has dado cuenta. Vamos, ve por tus cosas mientras yo ordeno la cocina.

- Candy, perdona, ¡qué vergüenza! – se disculpó Albert acercándose de nuevo a ella.

- No, no –dijo Candy haciendo un gracioso gesto, simulando que no lo quería cerca – Vamos, ve por tus cosas. ¡Ahora!

A los diez minutos estaba todo listo y emprendían el camino. Candy se sentía aliviada de haberlo convencido de venir con ella. En caso contrario, habría estado en una situación muy complicada, porque estaba decidida a no dejarlo solo, pero también había más gente que la necesitaba. Albert, por su parte, había dejado de luchar y simplemente permitía que Candy lo guiara. Estaba agotado. Estaba confundido. Ella, en cambio, parecía tan segura, tan tranquila. Le ofrecía un refugio seguro y él por fin aceptaba que necesitaba que lo cuidaran.

- Candy, no quisiera molestar en el hogar de Pony.

- Ok… eso me parece bien – le contestó Candy mientras caminaban por el bosque.

- ¿Qué crees que dirá la señorita Pony?

- ¿La señorita Pony? – le preguntó Candy extrañada - ¿Qué podría decir?

- Bueno… cuando me vea en estas fachas… no sé, los niños…

- ¿Qué tienen que ver los niños?

- Que tal vez ella no quiera que los niños vean…

- ¿Qué? ¿Un hombre tan sucio? ¡Te podemos usar como un buen ejemplo de lo que **_no_** deben hacer! - bromeó Candy riéndose de buena gana.

- Muy graciosa… - reclamó Albert aún avergonzado - Hablo en serio.

- ¡Yo también! - contestó Candy, sin dejar de reírse.

- ¿De verdad les vas a decir eso?

- ¿Pero por qué te preocupas por los niños?

- ¡Pues porque el hogar de Pony está lleno de niños!

- ¿Y qué?

- ¡Qué no quiero molestarlos! – reclamó Albert tratando de hacerse entender.

Candy se detuvo en seco y lo miró divertida.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Albert.

- ¿A dónde crees que vamos?

- Pues… tú dijiste que a tu casa… - contestó confundido.

Esta vez Candy soltó una carcajada tan fuerte y tan contagiosa, que al poco rato el propio Albert sonreía sin entender el chiste.

- ¿Y por qué te ríes tanto?

- Es que… - trataba de contestar Candy entre risas – Es que…

- ¿Qué? ¡Dime de una vez, odiosa! – le reclamó Albert.

- ¿Hace cuántos años que no conversábamos?

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

- Creo que hay mucho que no sabes sobre mí, señor Andrew. Ven por aquí... Y déjate de hacer preguntas raras. Si molestaras en **_mi_** casa – dijo Candy, haciendo hincapié en el "mi" – no te invitaría. ¿De verdad crees que te llevaría caminando de aquí hasta el hogar de Pony?

- Pues… me lo estaba preguntando…

- Albert, ¡eres genial! Ya déjate de hacer preguntas y sólo disfruta el paisaje. ¿No te parece que el bosque está precioso?

- A mí me parece que hay mucho barro… - le dijo mostrándole uno de sus embarrados pies.

Candy sólo sonrió. Albert se quejaba de todo, pero era comprensible. Decidió no contradecirlo, porque sabía que no ganaría nada con hacerlo. En lugar de eso, se dedicó a disfrutar ella del bosque, animándolo de vez en cuando a mirar algún claro o un árbol al que alguna vez habían subido.

Al cabo de una hora de caminata, cruzaron un pequeño puente que Albert no recordaba y encontraron un sendero que subía hasta llegar a un cerco de poca altura tras el cual había un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de la estación, arbustos y árboles de todo tipo. Al final del jardín, que a Albert le pareció muy bien cuidado y acogedor, se veía una casa relativamente grande, de color blanco, con una gran chimenea de la cual salía algo de humo. Para sorpresa de Albert, Candy se adelantó y abrió el cerco.

- Bienvenido a casa, Albert. A **_mi_** casa – le dijo dándole una amplia sonrisa.

Albert se quedó boquiabierto.

- Sí, sí… ya sé que no es como tu mansión de Lakewood, pero…

- Esta… esta… ¿esta es tu casa? – preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

- Sí. Bueno, salvo cuando tengo que ir a Springfield.

- ¿A Springfield?

- Sí… por trabajo… El departamento que arrendé ahí no es tan lindo como mi casa, pero bueno, es el trabajo –dijo con total naturalidad mientras lo guiaba por los pequeños prados del jardín, camino a la casa.

- ¿Tú vives aquí?

- Claro… ¡tú pensabas que aún vivía en el hogar de Pony! – rió otra vez Candy.

- Sí… pero… ¡qué tonto! – se reprendió a sí mismo. ¡Candy era ahora una empresaria! ¿Cómo iba a estar viviendo aún en el hogar de Pony?

- ¡Ven acá! – gritó Candy, dando luego un fuerte silbido que le traspasó los oídos a Albert – Tenemos visitas. Albert, te presentó a Pelusa – dijo Candy enseñándole a una hermosa perra mestiza de color negro que corría hacia ellos con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Muerde? – preguntó algo temeroso Albert, deteniendo su paso.

- Desde luego que sí – le contestó Candy casi ofendida – Es un perro.

- Sí, pero yo te pregunto si muerde a las visitas…

- Sólo a las que huelen mal – dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros - ¡Ven acá! – rió Candy tomándole una mano - ¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo a los perros? Saluda a Pelusa.

- Hola, Pelusa – dijo algo inseguro Albert, mientras Candy estiraba su mano para que el animal la olfateara.

- Pelusa, este es Albert – la perra la miró sin dejar de olfatear la mano de Albert – Sí, lo sé, huele horrible, pero ya se le quitará.

- Oye, ya déjate de decirme eso.

- Es que ni cuando llevabas a Puppet al hombro, Albert – le contestó Candy mirándolo con cara de aflicción, mientras Albert hacía un puchero - ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que estoy bromeando. Ven, entremos. ¡Vamos, Pelusa!

Una mujer de unos cincuenta años salió a su encuentro.

- ¡Buenos días, Lily!

- ¡Candy! – le contestó la mujer con alivio, al tiempo que daba una mirada crítica a Albert - ¡Por fin regresó! Estábamos preocupados por la tormenta. Un señor vino a avisarnos que estaba en una de las propiedades de la familia Andrew, pero de todas maneras…

- No se preocupe, Lily, está todo bien. Este caballero me permitió quedarme en una de sus casas. Le presento a William Albert Andrew.

- William… ¿Andrew? – preguntó la mujer sorprendida, mirándolo otra vez de pies a cabeza - ¿De la familia Andrew?

- El mismo, Lily. ¿No lo va a saludar?

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! Señor Andrew, discúlpeme, por favor – dijo la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Descuide. Gusto en conocerla.

- ¡El gusto es mío! ¿En realidad es usted el señor Andrew?

- Sí – dijo divertido Albert.

- Albert se va a quedar conmigo unos días. ¿Podría, por favor, preparar la pieza de arriba, la que tiene la ventana que mira hacia esta parte del jardín?

- Claro, Candy.

- Y por favor… ¿podría preparar el baño de mi cuarto? Creo que Albert necesita darse un largo baño de tina – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa pícara de nuevo. Yo voy a ocupar el baño del primer piso para darme una ducha rápida.

- ¿Quieren desayunar?

- No se preocupe, ya desayunamos. Pero por favor, ¡háganos uno de sus almuerzos! De esos que me encantan, ¿sí? – le rogó Candy como si fuera una niña pequeña pidiendo caramelos.

- Está bien –sonrió Lily - ¿Carne o pescado?

- Albert, ¿qué prefieres?

- ¿Eh? – Albert estaba absorto viendo cómo la señorita White daba órdenes en su pequeña mansión, mientras su fiel mascota movía la cola con fuerza a su lado y su ama de llaves la miraba con cariño. Candy… Candice White…

- ¿O prefieres otra cosa? – preguntó Candy.

- Podría hacer una lasaña… – sugirió Lily.

- ¡Lasaña! ¡Amo la lasaña! – dijo Candy mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¿Te parece bien, Albert?

- Como tú quieras.

- Bien. ¡Gracias, Lily! Pero, entremos de una vez – dijo Candy.

- Voy a preparar los baños. Le avisaré cuando esté todo listo.

- Por favor, ¿podrías dejar en mi baño algo de ropa de Tom? Creo que Albert es más alto, pero no puede usar esta ropa.

- Yo me encargo, Candy. Con permiso.

- Mil gracias, Lily – dijo despidiendo a la mujer y luego, dirigiéndose a su fiel compañera - ¿Le mostramos la casa a Albert, Pelusa?

La perra respondió con ladridos que a Albert le parecieron de aprobación, mientras corría de un lugar a otro, entrando y saliendo de la casa, como apurando a Candy para que la acompañara.

- Vamos, Albert. Déjame mostrarte la casa. **_Mi _**casa.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Introducing Pelusa :-)<em>**

**_¡Gracias por sus comentarios!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Terminaron de recorrer el corto trecho de jardín que les quedaba y llegaron a una hermosa y sencilla terraza cubierta. El lugar estaba adornado con macetas de flores y en el centro había una linda mesa con base de metal y superficie de vidrio, junto con algunas sillas a su alrededor que formaban parte del conjunto. Un enorme ventanal daba directamente a la sala de estar de la casa. Albert logró ver parte de la sala, pero Candy lo guió hacia el otro extremo de la terraza. Allí había una suerte de gran canasta con un cobertor que sin duda era la cama de Pelusa. Junto a ella, había algunas toallas viejas. Para sorpresa de Albert, Candy llamó a Pelusa y empezó a limpiarle rápidamente las patas.

- En esta época está más bien dentro de la casa, pero si sale y hay barro, me sentiría horrible si estropea el aseo de Lily – dijo Candy a modo de explicación.

- ¿Y te pasas limpiándole las patas cada vez que entra y sale? – preguntó Albert sarcástico.

- ¡Claro que no! Sólo cuando está realmente muy embarrada, como ahora – rió Candy – Listo. Bien, ya puedes entrar, Pelusa. Ahora tú, Albert.

- ¿Yo? – le preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que voy a limpiarte los pies? ¡Sácate los zapatos! – le dijo haciendo ella lo mismo – Aquí hay pantuflas.

Ambos se calzaron unas cómodas pantuflas e ingresaron a la cocina. El lugar estaba impecable, lleno de frascos de todos los tamaños, recipientes con distintos ingredientes, estantes con puertas de vidrio a través de los cuales se podían ver tazas, copas y loza de todo tipo. Incluso había un refrigerador, un invento relativamente reciente al que sólo tenían acceso los que podían pagar su elevado precio. Candy se acercó y sacó una jarra de jugo.

- ¿Quieres? Es de naranja.

- Bueno…

- ¿Me puedes alcanzar dos vasos?

Albert hizo como Candy le pedía y en unos momentos disfrutaban del refrescante jugo. Candy compartió algunas galletas con Albert e incluso una con Pelusa. En cuanto las terminaron pasaron a la sala que Albert había visto antes. Era una casa preciosa, sin duda. Los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz y seguro también permitirían observar una hermosa noche estrellada. El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba tranquilo, invitando a sentarse en el sofá ubicado estratégicamente para disfrutar de su calidez. Dos hermosos floreros decoraban el lugar con flores de distintos colores, dando un toco de frescura y vida al lugar. Sobre una mesita había algunos libros y en otra, una serie de marcos con fotografías que llamaron la atención de Albert.

- Candy…

- Dígame, Lily.

- Perdone, pero realmente no sé qué ropa sea más adecuada para el señor Andrew… Creo que es más o menos del porte de Tom, pero no estoy segura.

- Sí, es más o menos de su altura – dijo Candy mirando a Albert de pies a cabeza – Bien, no hay para qué complicarse. Aún no has preparado el baño de abajo, ¿no?

- No.

- Bien, no lo hagas. Prepara el de la habitación de Tom y no te preocupes de la ropa; Albert puede elegir lo que sea más adecuado él mismo. ¿Te parece bien, Albert? – le preguntó Candy.

- Lo que ustedes prefieran, de verdad no quiero molestarlas.

- No es molestia, descuida. Lily, por favor…

- En seguida, Candy. Permiso.

Albert se acercó a la mesita donde estaban los marcos de fotos. Archie y Annie en el día de su boda, grupos de niños que seguramente serían del hogar de Pony, sus madres, Paty, ella y el doctor Martin y algunas de sus amigas del Santa Juana, una hermosa fotografía de Archie y Stear, una de Anthony, algunas de ella y Tom, otra de Tom solo, una de Jimmy y su novia. Con cierta decepción, sin embargo, notó que no había ninguna de él. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Reclamarle? Él tampoco tenía ninguna fotografía de ella en su propia casa. En medio de sus reclamos mentales, otra fotografía llamó su atención, una donde aparecían sonrientes cuatro adolescentes: Archie, Stear, Candy y Anthony. Albert la tomó.

- ¿Cuándo se tomaron esta foto? – le preguntó sorprendido- Nunca antes la había visto.

- Pocos días antes de mi presentación. Stear trataba de inventar algo para tomar fotografías sin necesidad de fotógrafo o algo así. En el momento pensamos que no había resultado, pero hace algunos años, Archie fue al viejo laboratorio de Stear, encontró la máquina y le pidió a alguien que intentara rescatar lo que tuviera – Candy miró con profunda ternura y nostalgia la fotografía – Fue un regalo hermoso para todos… Es lo único que nos queda de esos días…

- Me encantaría tener una copia – le dijo Albert, posando sus dedos sobre el rostro sonriente de su sobrino - ¿Por qué Archie no me contó?

- Tal vez lo hizo… - sugirió Candy sin terminar la oración.

- Tal vez – dijo Albert con tristeza, dejando la foto de nuevo en su lugar, sabiendo que el resto de la idea era que tal vez él no había prestado atención.

Pelusa llegó dando pasos firmes, mientras sus uñas hacían un divertido ruido sobre el piso. Candy acarició suavemente su cabeza.

- Bien, ya conociste la sala. Antes de que te bañes, te mostraré rápidamente el resto. No es muy grande, así que no nos tomará mucho tiempo.

Seguidos por Pelusa, Candy le mostró a Albert el iluminado comedor, que daba a otra parte del jardín, otra salita pequeña y, por último, su escritorio. En él había una pequeña chimenea encendida, cerca de la cual había un enorme cojín sobre el cual Pelusa se sentó, como para indicarle a Albert que ese era **_su_** lugar. Además, había estantes con libros junto con un par de cómodos sillones cubiertos por hermosos cojines. La alfombra que cubría el piso era de diseño moderno y combinaba perfectamente con el resto del mobiliario dentro del cual destacaba, por supuesto, el escritorio mismo de Candy. Sobre éste había varias bandejas que contenían documentos y sobres, un pequeño portalápices, una agenda, un calendario y varias libretas. En la esquina del amplio escritorio había también un hermoso florero y un marco con una fotografía en la que aparecían Candy, Tom y su padre, la hermana María y la señorita Pony, Archie y Annie. La foto era del día del matrimonio.

El lugar tenía un toque tan personal y tan acogedor que Albert no pudo dejar de maravillarse. Desde luego, estaba acostumbrado a despachos de todo tipo, pero nunca había visto uno así, tan… femenino. Tan deliciosamente femenino. El aroma de las rosas y el crepitar suave del fuego, junto con la hermosa vista del jardín hacían del lugar algo tan único como su dueña. Se acercó a ver los libros que había en los estantes y cuando se volteó, vio a Candy sentada al escritorio, como una verdadera reina en su trono, revisando algunas notas y la correspondencia del día anterior. Su concentración era absoluta. Con un ágil movimiento, sin perder de vista el documento que observaba, tomó un lápiz y escribió un par de datos en una libreta. Luego dobló la carta y la guardó en una carpeta que, a su vez, guardó en algún cajón. A continuación, revisó las notas que había en su agenda y sonrió complacida.

Albert la observaba admirado. Su femenina eficiencia, su metódico trabajo… la había conocido en su faceta de enfermera y sabía por experiencia propia que era excelente. Pero en ella siempre había episodios de atolondrada torpeza. Esta Candy, en cambio, lucía tan segura de sí misma, tan profesional y sistemática, tan seria y distante, que casi sintió celos de la agenda a la que la joven prestaba tanta atención.

¿Sería así como Camille Lefevre trabajaba?

¡Zas! De un golpe, la inesperada idea rompió la magia, hizo saltar su corazón y despertó en su interior el espíritu competitivo que había quedado aletargado tras los recientes acontecimientos. Se sintió miserablemente estúpido. Era eso lo que lo había llevado a estar como estaba… ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ella ahora? Pero su cabeza se negaba a entender razones y otra vez pensó que sin importar lo que esa mujer hiciera, jamás podría hacerlo con la gracia de Candy, ni con la eficiencia de él. "¿Cómo sería Camille Lefevre en realidad?", se preguntó de nuevo, "Sería… ¿bonita?"… ¡Pero qué estaba pensando! Lo último que debía importarle era si Camille Lefevre era o no bonita… pero en realidad… tal vez… Y, entonces, por primera vez, como un rayo, en su mente se formó una loca fantasía en la que él y Lefevre compartían algo más que una cena romántica.

- ¿Vamos?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Albert sorprendido en sus cavilaciones.

- Te digo que si vamos al segundo piso, para que te muestre tu habitación.

- Ah sí, sí… sí… Vamos, te sigo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… sólo estaba pensando… tonterías, tonterías. No te preocupes. ¡Vamos, Pelusa! – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza, reprochándose mentalmente por haber imaginado algo tan monstruoso como aquello. Porque él la odiaba y porque aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, tarde o temprano le demostraría quién era realmente el mejor hombre de negocios de Norteamérica.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Albert? – le preguntó Candy preocupada – No te ves bien.

- No te preocupes… debe ser que estoy cansado.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras y Candy le enseñó donde estaba su habitación, una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, la habitación de Tom y, por último, la otra habitación de huéspedes, la que él ocuparía. El lugar conservaba el mismo buen gusto y la refinada y sencilla elegancia que ya había observado en toda la casa. La amplia y cómoda cama estaba cubierta por una colcha de colores claros y las mullidas almohadas invitaban a descansar. Había también un pequeño escritorio y un armario. La ventana, tal como había dicho Candy, daba hacia el jardín y la vista que desde ahí se tenía era sencillamente maravillosa.

- ¿Te parece bien esta habitación?

- ¿Qué si me parece bien? ¡Es perfecta!

- Excelente – dijo Candy contenta – Espero que te sientas a gusto. Aquí está el baño, dijo mostrándole la puerta.

- ¿Y entonces para qué pediste que me prepararan otro baño?

- Porque este sólo tiene una ducha pequeña y yo creo que te hará muy bien tomar un baño de tina.

- ¿Tan mal huelo? – preguntó afligido.

- Lo digo para que te relajes. Te hará muy bien, ya lo verás. Ven, vamos a la habitación de Tom.

- ¿Tom vive contigo?

- ¿Cómo crees? – rió Candy de buena gana abriendo la puerta de la habitación - ¡Tom tiene su propia casa! Y hace mucho más tiempo que yo. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y aunque vive relativamente cerca, a veces nos quedamos a conversar hasta tarde, sobre todo ahora que… - Candy se detuvo en seco. Tom no necesitaba que su historia fuera de boca en boca.

- Ahora que, ¿qué? – le preguntó Albert extrañado.

- Nada… Bueno, esta es la habitación de Tom y cuando se nos hace tarde, se queda aquí. En el armario hay algo de su ropa. Espero que te sirva.

- ¿No se molestará Tom?

- No, no te preocupes. Aquí está el baño - dijo Candy señalando la puerta abierta – Lily debe estar preparándolo todavía. ¿Lily? – preguntó Candy.

- Aquí estoy – contestó la mujer.

- Le estoy mostrando a Albert la casa. ¿Nos avisa, por favor, cuando esté listo el baño?

- Claro. El suyo ya está listo.

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Vamos? – lo invitó Candy.

Bajaron al primer piso y salieron por la puerta principal al jardín que daba hacia el camino principal. Este no era tan grande como el de la parte de atrás, pero también estaba cubierto por pequeños arbustos y flores. El pasto estaba muy bien cuidado y había una banca en la cual seguro se podría disfrutar del lugar en días más cálidos.

- Candy, tu casa es preciosa – dijo Albert lleno de admiración.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Es hermosa! De verdad te felicito. ¡Tiene tu sello personal en cada rincón!

- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó Candy divertida.

- No sé cómo decirlo, pero… tal vez las flores o los colores. Bueno, no lo sé, pero como sea, tienes una casa maravillosa. Es muy distinta a la mía.

- Bueno, tú no tienes casas, tú sólo tienes mansiones – bromeó Candy.

- Hace mucho que tú y yo no conversamos, ¿cierto? – le contestó Albert, mirándola divertido y repitiendo la pregunta que ella le había hecho hacía un rato en el bosque.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque hace mucho que ya no vivo en ninguna de las mansiones que tú conociste. Ninguna era mía realmente, así que hace un tiempo me compré una casa más o menos de este tamaño, a orillas del lago, en Chicago.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡En serio!

- Pero… yo pensé que tú siempre vivirías en alguna de las mansiones…

- Quería algo mío, algo donde pudiera hacer y deshacer a mi antojo y, sobre todo, quería un lugar donde pudiera ser totalmente independiente. Disfruté mucho decorándola. Seguro que tú también en la tuya.

- ¡Sí! Cada vez que viajo traigo algo nuevo. ¡Igual que tú! Bueno… no sé si todavía lo haces, pero antes siempre lo hacías.

- Pues… ahora que lo pienso… ya no traigo nada.

- Ya debes estar aburrido…

- No es eso… es sólo que… supongo que los regalos tienen sentido cuando hay con quién compartirlos…

- Candy, los baños están listos – dijo Lily interrumpiendo el momento.

- Muchas gracias, vamos en seguida – Candy miró a Albert preocupada, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Se había perdido otra vez en sus pensamientos y notaba que su rostro se tornaba sombrío y triste – Vamos, Albert – le dijo finalmente - Te hará bien tomar un baño de tina.

- Vamos – dijo cediendo sin mayor entusiasmo.

Una vez en el segundo piso, antes de que cada uno fuera a su habitación, Candy le explicó a Albert que debería ausentarse algunas horas. Se daría una ducha muy rápida y luego debía hacer algunas visitas.

- Pero estaré aquí al medio día, para que almorcemos juntos.

- Tómate tu tiempo, no quiero interrumpirte.

- No me demoraré mucho. Voy a visitar a Tom, luego pasaré por la clínica a ver algunos pendientes. Pero antes de irme… - Candy dudó un momento, pero en seguida se convenció de que ya había quedado claro que aquello de los secretos era una gran tontería cuando estaba en juego la tranquilidad y el cariño de las personas - Voy a avisarle a tu familia que estás aquí.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Albert, como negándose a la idea.

- Porque te quieren y no se merecen estar preocupados. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no puedes tenerlos en ascuas sin saber de ti. Si no quieres hablar con ellos, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo los llamaré y les diré que estás bien y que no se preocupen. También les pediré que te envíen algo de ropa. ¿Te parece?

- Está bien – aceptó Albert bajando la vista – Supongo que tienes razón. Muchas gracias por todo, Candy – le dijo tomando su mano y apretándola suavemente.

- De nada, Albert, no te preocupes – le constó ella devolviéndole una sonrisa que a Albert le pareció en extremo dulce y sanadora – Perdona que te deje, pero quiero hablar con ellos pronto. No quiero que sigan preocupados. Además, quiero estar aquí antes de las doce, para que almorcemos tranquilos. ¿Te parece?

- Sí… ve tranquila. Y… - Albert pareció dudar.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Sí… por favor, diles que… diles que los quiero mucho.

Albert la miró con ojos llenos de tristeza y casi suplicantes. Candy, en cambio, le sonrió con calidez.

- Claro que lo haré, descuida - Ese era el Albert que ella conocía.

- Gracias.

Candy dio media vuelta para bajar a su escritorio, pero se detuvo en las escaleras y se devolvió para mirar a Albert.

- Prométeme que no te irás – le dijo seria.

Albert sonrió. Veía en su rostro la preocupación y el cariño con que hacía muchos, muchos años lo había observado cuando ella creyó que él se había ido, estando aún herido y amnésico. ¿Sería que así se veía ahora?

- Te lo prometo – le contestó con una sonrisa – Dale mis saludos a Tom. Te espero para el almuerzo.

Candy sonrió aliviada y se fue. 

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que Pelusa les guste. Es un "personaje" un tanto diferente, pero tiene también su razón de ser. ¿Albert? Bueno, Albert tiene aún un largo camino por recorrer. Nadie se pierde de la noche a la mañana, del mismo modo que nadie se recupera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así que les pido un poquito de paciencia. ¿Tom y Lorraine? Tiempo al tiempo, no los vamos a olvidar, ya verán. ¿Terry? Mmm... cuando me preguntan si Terry va a volver, nunca sé realmente cuál es la pregunta de fondo: ¿si es que Terry volverá y separará a Candy de Albert? Bueno... si esa es la pregunta, mi respuesta sería... ¿no ha ocurrido esto en cuatrocientos cincuenta y cuatro mil ochocientos noventa y tres fics antes que este? No voy a decir sí ni no, porque entonces, mejor les cuento y final y les ahorro la lata de leer tooodo esto, pero si les puedo pedir algo es, de nuevo, paciencia. <em>**

**_Me preguntaban en uno de los mensajes cuántos capítulos tiene esta segunda parte... uff... he dudado en contestar, porque no quiero asustarls, pero... bueno... tiene varios capítulos. Muchos en realidad. El caso es que aún estoy escribiendo esta historia y sólo me faltan, espero, algunas páginas más para terminar. Por eso puedo publicar más rápido aquí. En cierta forma, me ayuda a avanzar para completar la historia. _**

**_Pronto será la Guerra Florida y sé que gran parte de ls Candy fans estarán en el foro rosa leyendo las nuevas creaciones, así que espero poder avanzar y terminar antes de abril. Esta historia salió mucho más extensa de lo que esperaba, pero bueno... es como debe ser. Tal vez cuando llegue abril y se cumpla un año desde que la empecé, por fin podré escribir la palabra "Fin". _**

**_Bueno... ya veremos qué ocurre :-) ¡Gracias por su apoyo!_**

**_PCR_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Candy bajó corriendo las escaleras y Albert se dirigió por fin a la habitación de Tom. Lo que vio, le pareció curioso. La habitación era muy distinta a las demás, pues tenía un toque claramente masculino, como si el propio Tom se hubiese encargado de decorarla. Tal vez así había sido… El mobiliario era sencillo y no tenía los toques deliciosamente femeninos que había visto en otras habitaciones. Aquí primaban la madera y el cuero. ¿Tanto tiempo pasarían juntos Tom y Candy? Bueno, eran como hermanos… Recorrió lentamente la habitación. Había algunos libros y como no, algunas fotografías. Tom y Candy… claro… una de Pelusa, otra de los niños del hogar en lo que seguramente era el rancho de Tom, Annie y Candy, Tom en alguna premiación del rodeo. ¡Bah! Lo último que le interesaba era ver fotografías de Tom. Estaba cansado, por lo cual decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones para descansar un poco antes de bañarse.

Casi media hora después sintió el ruido de un motor y se acercó a la ventana. Un moderno automóvil salía de la casa. ¡Cielos! ¿Candy también tenía chofer? Tendría que preguntarle cuál era el secreto para hacer crecer sus finanzas a tal ritmo y con tal… ¿Qué? El automóvil… ¡el automóvil era conducido por la propia Candy! ¿Cuándo había aprendido a manejar? ¿Ella? ¿Una mujer? ¿Manejando? Y sola… Albert volvió a mirar la fotografía de Tom en el rodeo… En realidad sería necesario tener la fuerza de un vaquero para enfrentarse a esta nueva Candy. ¿No sería que ellos…? No, no, no. Eran hermanos. Ok, eso ya era suficiente. Entre sus ideas locas sobre Lefevre y ahora sobre Tom, quedaba claro que de verdad necesitaba un baño. Y mientras antes, mejor.

Entró al baño y encontró la tina lista, junto con blancas toallas, jabón y algunas sales. Candy había hecho bien en dejarlo usar el baño del rudo vaquero, pues encontró también lo necesario para afeitarse. Perfecto. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Distraídamente se miró al espejo. Francamente, qué mal aspecto daba. Con razón a la pobre señora Lily le había costado creer que él fuera William Andrew. Ni en sus mejores tiempos de trotamundos se había descuidado tanto. Nunca había temido bañarse en el río o en algún lago o donde fuera. Nada mejor que el agua fría para despertarlo y llenarlo de energías. Recordó su rincón favorito del bosque, ese donde sabía que nadie llegaría a interrumpirlo. Cuántas veces se había bañando ahí, sin nada que ocultar, porque el disfrutaba plenamente de la naturaleza y si la naturaleza quería disfrutar de él… La loca idea lo hizo sonreír. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y la sonrisa se desvaneció. Su cabello estaba horrible, la barba que comenzaba a cubrirle el rostro no podría resultarle atractiva a nadie. De pronto ya no se soportó.

Con rabia se sacó la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Nuevamente se miró ante el espejo. Bien… al menos su pecho seguía siendo una razón de orgullo. "¿Qué tal te parece esto, vaquerito?" dijo en voz alta, como si quisiera desafiar a algún fantasma. "Bien, basta de esto", se reprendió de inmediato. Estaba actuando en forma patética. Se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y se desabrochó el botón de su pantalón. Se acercó al agua… Ahhh, sí… estaba deliciosa. Con un rápido movimiento se deshizo del resto de la ropa y se metió a la tina. El agua estaba caliente, pero el mismo calor lo invitaba a sumergirse por completo y lo hizo lenta, muy lentamente, hasta que el agua lo cubrió hasta los hombros.

Sin querer, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. El agua relajaba sus músculos cansados y por un momento, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con cuidado. No debía quedarse dormido, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero sí quería disfrutar al máximo las sensaciones. Realmente había sido una excelente idea. Era lo que necesitaba. Poco a poco, sintió que su cuerpo se acostumbraba al calor del agua y a su suave masaje. Qué bien se sentía. Qué bien se sentía… oh, sí… qué delicioso se sentía. Otro suspiro llenó el cuarto de baño.

Se incorporó levemente y puso sus brazos a ambos extremos de la tina. Así estaba aún mejor, totalmente relajado, seguro y cómodo. Si esa tina tuviera burbujas, como los baños termales que había disfrutado alguna vez en sus viajes por Europa, sería perfecta. Pero al caso daba lo mismo. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se daba un buen baño de tina? Qué desperdicio tener todo en casa y no aprovecharlo.

Sintió algo de frío en la espalda y decidió hundirse nuevamente hasta el cuello. Qué agradable sensación. En realidad necesitaba tan pocas cosas para sentirse bien. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora se sorprendiera de sólo pensarlo? Él, que había dormido bajo las estrellas, que había trabajado lavando platos y había sido confinado a la habitación más sucia de un hospital… ¿De qué le valía trabajar y luchar tanto si no se daba ni siquiera un momento para disfrutar de estos pequeños placeres, si no se daba tiempo de disfrutar de su gente?

La tía… su recuerdo lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de golpe e incorporarse. Su tía… Sentado en la tina, con el agua golpeando levemente sobre su amplio pecho, se sintió otra vez como un canalla y un mal agradecido. Su tía había muerto sin estar él a su lado, sin que él le hubiese dicho nunca cuánto la quería y cuánto le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él y por su familia a su manera, aún con dureza, pero por amor. No supo en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Como queriendo borrarlas, tomó agua con ambas manos y se lavó el rostro con rabia; pero aunque el agua borrara sus lágrimas, no podía borrar la pena ni la vergüenza que sentía.

Distraídamente, tomó el jabón y comenzó a lavarse. No quería pensar, porque si lo hacía, tendría que enfrentar el tamaño de su error, el peso de la culpa. No era sólo la tía a quién había defraudado, sino que a todos a su alrededor. Y ahora estaba de allegado en la casa de la mujer a la cual él había corrido. ¿No era la vida una cadena infinita de amargas ironías?

Dejando el jabón de lado, se mojó el pelo varias veces. Mejor aún, decidió sumergirse por completo por unos instantes. Emergió chorreando agua y sintiéndose algo mejor. El poder relajante del agua era increíble. Tomó la botella de shampoo y sintió su aroma. "Vaya", pensó, "los vaqueros tienen buen gusto". Puso algo del viscoso líquido en la palma de su mano y comenzó a masajear su cabello suavemente. Sí… se sentía muy bien y, en cierta forma, hacía que su mente dejara atrás las ideas tristes y sólo se concentrara en la agradable sensación del momento. Tras un par de minutos se sumergió nuevamente en la tina para sacarse el producto con mayor rapidez. Decidió aplicar un poco más: cuatro días sin darse un buen baño ameritaban tomar medidas extraordinarias. Volvió a sumergirse y luego se dio a la labor de refregarse perezosamente, poniendo especial cuidado en repasar una y otra vez sus brazos, sus pies, su espalda, su cuello, cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió que estaba listo, se sumergió de nuevo por unos instantes. Luego salió rápidamente de la tina y se metió bajó la ducha. Sin darse ni un segundo para dudarlo, abrió la llave del agua fría al máximo y dando un grito entre dientes, dejó que el frío chorro recorriera con furia su, hasta entonces, cálida piel. Tras un par de minutos, cuando ya casi estaba tiritando, cortó el agua. Así estaba bien. Era lo que necesitaba para dejar ese aletargamiento. Salió con cuidado de la ducha, sintiéndose liviano y renovado. Caminó hasta donde estaban las toallas, tomó una y se la envolvió a la cintura.

"Apuesto que tu vaquero no es capaz de nada parecido", dijo Albert conversando consigo mismo y sintiéndose orgulloso de sus logros. No había duda: era competitivo por naturaleza y donde hubiera oportunidad, quería demostrar que era el mejor. Aunque la competencia fuera sólo en su cabeza. Como la competencia con Lefevre.

Su corazón dio un salto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía eso cuando pensaba en Lefevre? ¡Era absurdo! Ni siquiera la conocía. Jamás la había visto. Sólo le había traído problemas y se encargaba de dejarlo siempre en ridículo… Volvió a la ducha, abrió la llave del agua fría y puso la cabeza bajo el chorro por unos instantes. Eso era suficiente. Ya no pensaría más tonterías.

Su cabello chorreaba agua. Tomó otra de las toallas y se secó un poco el pelo, luego la espalda, los brazos, el pecho y las piernas. Cuando terminó, se dirigió al lavamanos y se miró al espejo. Acarició su irregular barba… no tenía caso dejársela, no la quería. Echó a correr el agua caliente, espero se juntara un poco, tomó lo necesario y se dio a la labor de afeitarse. Formó algo de espuma con la que cubrió su barba. Luego tomó una fina navaja y lenta, muy lentamente, comenzó a eliminar el bello que en pocos días le había agregado unos cuantos años a su rostro. Una pasada… luego otra… y otra. Hasta que terminó. Echó a correr el agua nuevamente y se lavó enérgicamente, para eliminar bien cualquier rastro de espuma. Tomó otra de las toallas y se secó la cara. Observó satisfecho el resultado ante el espejo. Eso estaba mucho mejor.

Sólo le hacía falta algo de loción, pero cuando vio la que Tom usaba, determinó que no querría oler como él. Por simple curiosidad, abrió la pequeña puerta del mueble del lavamanos y para su sorpresa, encontró una pequeña botella de su loción favorita. Intacta. Sellada. Sin usar. "Perfecto", sentenció Albert y aun cuando sintió que abusaba un poco de la confianza del dueño de la pieza, la abrió y se dio a la labor de aplicar la loción sobre su rostro recién afeitado. En todo caso, no era la que Tom usaba, eso estaba claro. Dejando de lado la botella que tenía en las manos, cogió la que sí usaba Tom y la olió. "Rayos"… tenía que reconocer que el vaquero sí tenía muy buen gusto. El aroma era refrescante y muy varonil… pero ya se había puesto la otra. Ni modo, tendría que aceptarlo y oler como siempre olía tras un baño. Tal vez Candy se la había regalado. Una vez le había dicho que a él mismo que ese aroma le quedaba muy bien y desde entonces, nunca había dejado de usarla. ¿Sería que se la había regalado a Tom para que él oliera similar? Esta vez Albert no pudo evitar reírse de buena gana de sus ocurrencias.

Con la toalla a la cintura y algunas gotas de agua aun cayendo por su pecho y espalda, salió del baño en busca de ropa. Esto iba a ser especialmente humillante. Una cosa era usar el baño del vaquero, otra muy distinta era usar su ropa interior. Sin querer hizo una mueca de rechazo y por unos instantes analizó seriamente la posibilidad de no usar nada o quedarse sólo con la toalla. Pero no podía hacerlo. No al menos en la casa de Candy. No tenía caso analizarlo, porque mientras más lo hiciera, más incómodo se sentiría. Tal como sospechaba, las prendas estaban en el primer cajón, junto con algunos calcetines y camisetas. Con cierto recelo, tomó lo primero que su mano encontró y se despojó de la toalla. En un rápido movimiento se vistió y luego se dirigió al armario. Había sólo algunas camisas y algunos jeans. La primera camisa le quedó muy apretada; la segunda no le gustó. La tercera, sin embargo, resultó ser cómoda y abrigada. Notó que caminaba con total comodidad y pensó que tal vez se debía a que los vaqueros sabían elegir muy bien la ropa interior más cómoda… Tal vez tendría que comprarse algo como eso que estaba usando.

Sacó uno de los jeans de Tom y lo analizó con ojo crítico. Estaba muy desgastado, pero por lo mismo, debía ser más cómodo. Se lo probó, pero le quedó grande. "¡Rayos!", reclamó molesto. ¿Es que el vaquero era más alto que él? No… en realidad de largo estaba relativamente bien, pero no de cintura. Lo último que quería era tener que andar subiéndose los pantalones frente, así que se lo sacó y tomó el siguiente. "Este sí", sentenció abrochándose el botón.

Volvió al cajón donde estaba la ropa interior y sacó un par de calcetines. Estaba listo. Se miró en el espejo de la habitación y acariciando su mentón decidió que el baño había sido todo un éxito. Ya se parecía algo más al Albert que él era.

En el armario no había más que un par de viejas botas y Albert decidió que eso sería algo que no usaría. Total, para eso tenía las pantuflas. Luego podría bajar y limpiar sus zapatos. Tal vez la dueña de casa le permitiría volver a usarlos dentro de su bello palacio. Se dirigió al baño y puso todo en orden. Luego tomó su ropa del suelo. La miró pensativo. ¿De verdad olería tan mal? Le bastó acercársela sólo un poco a la nariz para saber que Candy no bromeaba. ¡Vaya papelón! Pero ya no importaba. Cuando llegara, lo encontraría limpio y afeitado. ¡Cómo nuevo!

¿Habría baños que le permitieran renovar su corazón con tal rapidez? Con una triste sonrisa, pensó que seguramente no.

**__**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! Respuestas a algunas preguntas de la semana. En general, todos los personajes por los que me han preguntado aún tienen mucho que decir en la historia, salvo uno: Stear. Sé que el manga indica que nunca se encontró el cuerpo de Stear, pero aquí entre nos, me parecen un poquito forzadas las historias donde Stear vuelve. Algunas son excelentes, en todo caso, pero casi sin variación eso conlleva que Stear perdió la memoria, que ve a Candy y se enamora de ella y así recuerda su pasado, etc. Entonces... no sé, creo que no sabría cómo hacer algo distinto y, sobre todo, interesante.<em>**

**_Besos, eso sí, todavía no. Paciencia. Gracias por leer y por eso: ¡por la paciencia!_**

**_PCR_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

- ¡Hola, Tom! –saludó alegremente Candy.

- ¡Eeyy! ¡Por fin apareciste! – dijo acercándose a Candy para saludarla con un beso – Ya me tenías preocupado. ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó ayer? El señor Johnson dijo que estabas en la casa del bosque con Albert… ¿Con Albert? ¿En serio? – le preguntó Tom incrédulo.

- En serio.

- ¿Pero estás loca? Con lo majadero que fue contigo, ¿qué hacías con él?

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

- Sí, pero en todo este tiempo no ha tenido ni siquiera un gesto amable contigo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo te trató cuando le ganaste el terreno en Chicago?

- Lo sé, pero…

- Pero, pero, pero… Siempre tienes un pero, Candy. ¿Es que tú no aprendes? ¡El tipo es un insoportable!

- Pero es mi… - trató de defenderse.

- ¿Tu qué? ¿Tu amigo? ¡Por favor! – rió Tom – Si ese estirado es tu amigo, entonces por favor no vuelvas a decir que yo también lo soy.

- Creo que estás exagerando, Tom.

- Pues yo no lo creo. ¿Acaso Archie ha sido así contigo? ¿O Paty, o Annie? ¿O yo o Jimmy? ¿O alguien más? ¡Nadie!

- Pero yo también me porté muy mal con él…

- Oye, ¡por favor! Ya termina de una vez con eso de que eres la mala del cuento, ¿quieres? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso?

- Pero es verdad… Tú sabes cómo lo traté, tú sabes que lo…

- Lo único que yo sé es que él te botó de su casa cuando tú más necesitabas ayuda y que nunca se interesó de verdad por lo que te estaba pasando. Es cierto, tú tampoco lo hiciste mejor y lo que te dijo en esa última conversación que tuvieron era verdad… ¡Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso! No tenía derecho a humillarte ante Graham. Además, ¿qué clase de persona deja que su tía muera sin siquiera venir a visitarla?

- ¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso, Tom! – lo interrumpió Candy sorprendida – Estás yendo demasiado lejos. No tienes idea de lo que le pudo haber pasado a Albert en todo este este tiempo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿No tengo idea? Pues entonces instrúyeme, porque yo tengo muy clara la historia que nos contaron Annie y Archie. Y también el señor Johnson. Pero claro, lo había olvidado: tú lo conoces taaaan bien – ironizó Tom - ¿Cómo se me ocurre a mí decir algo sobre el excelente señor Andrew?

- Tom, basta. Albert es el tío de Anthony.

- ¿Y qué? Anthony no tiene la culpa de eso. Con ese tío…

- ¡Dije basta, Tom!

- ¡Pues no, no y no! ¡No basta! ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Rogarle para que te perdone? ¿Cuidarlo de nuevo como si fuera un amnésico? ¿Llamarlo tu "principito de la colina"? – se burló Tom.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa, Tom?

- ¡Nada! No me pasa nada. Haz lo que quieras. Si quieres ayudar a ese tarado, hazlo. Si quieres rogarle para que te perdone y así de una vez dejes de sentirte en deuda con el mundo, hazlo. Pero no me pidas que te ayude en eso. No esta vez.

- Tom, me estás haciendo sentir mal.

- ¿Yo? – le reclamó Tom - ¿Yo te estoy haciendo sentir mal? ¡Esto es genial! Sólo te estoy advirtiendo para que tengas cuidado con un tipo al que se le subieron los humos a la cabeza y al cual ya nadie soporta, ¿y tú me dices que yo te estoy haciendo sentir mal? La gente es mala, Candy. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!

- Creo que mejor me voy… Sólo quería saber cómo estabas y veo que no estás muy bien.

- ¡Claro que estoy bien! – gritó Tom - ¡Claro que estoy bien!

- ¡Ya deja de gritarme!

- ¡Y tú deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño! – le reclamó Tom – Si quieres quedarte en la casita del bosque con tu principito, hazlo. Sólo déjame en paz.

- ¡Envidioso!

- ¡No soy un envidioso!

- ¡Sí lo eres!

- ¡No lo soy! Lo único que quiero es protegerte, Candy. Sólo eso. Nadie más que yo sabe cuánto te ha costado recuperarte y estoy orgulloso de ti – le dijo tomándole ambas manos – No soportaría que por culpa de otro tarado tengas que pasarlo mal.

- ¿Otro?

- ¿Quieres que te nombre al "otro"? – preguntó Tom con tristeza.

- No es necesario… Albert no tiene nada que ver con él y tú lo sabes. Albert y tú se llevaban tan bien antes, ¿por qué ahora reaccionas así? – le dijo Candy acariciándole una mejilla – Vamos, Tom… Tú no eres así. Dime qué te pasa. No es Albert el que te molesta, ¿cierto?

- No me pasa nada – dijo Tom apartándose bruscamente de Candy y dándole la espalda.

- Tom… Tom… - Candy se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y tratando de hacer que la mirara– Tom… por favor, ya deja de torturarte por esa mujer. Olvídala. Ella no era para ti; no te merece. Hiciste todo por ella y mira cómo te pagó. No le des en el gusto, Tom, no cambies por ella.

- No es tan fácil, Candy…

- Sé que no lo es, pero también sé que tú puedes salir adelante. No estás enojado con Albert ni conmigo, ¿cierto? Estás molesto con ella…

- Supongo que tienes razón… - aceptó por fin Tom, sintiéndose un tonto – Perdona, no debí gritarte, ni tampoco debí haber dicho todas estas estupideces. Lo siento, Candy.

- Claro que te perdono. Yo sé que no eres más que un bruto – le dijo Candy dándole un fuerte abrazo al que Tom correspondió de inmediato – Mi bruto favorito.

- Gracias por el piropo – le contestó el aludido soltándose del abrazo – En todo caso, Candy, de verdad me preocupa que estés cerca de Albert. No quiero que nadie te haga daño, ¿me entiendes? No tienes por qué soportar sus desplantes. Por favor, dame tu palabra de que no vas a dejar que nadie te vuelva a pasar por encima.

- Te doy mi palabra.

- Si me llego a enterar de que otra vez fue grosero contigo, esta vez se las verá conmigo. ¿Me entiendes?

- ¿Y qué le vas a hacer? – sonrió Candy - ¿Romperle la cara?

- ¡No, qué va! – se rió Tom – Eso se lo tengo reservado al otro idiota, no a éste.

- ¡Tom! - lo retó Candy.

- ¡Tú preguntaste! – le contestó risueño.

- Bien, basta ya de todo esto. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas y también quería invitarte a cenar. ¿Vendrás?

- Mmmm… depende. ¿Qué tendrás de cenar?

- Oye, te estoy invitando. Es una sorpresa. Puedes llevar el vino.

- Ok… supongo que eso significa que Lily hará algo de verdad genial.

- Sí, además Albert estará…

- ¿Cómo que Albert? ¿También va a estar él?

- Está quedándose en mi casa… - dijo Candy con un hilo de voz, casi asustada.

Tom la miró sorprendido y Candy supo que estaba a punto de estallar.

- Eres aún más tonta de lo que yo pensaba… -le dijo con tierna resignación - Pero supongo que por eso te queremos tanto – Candy le sonrió – Está bien. Voy a ir. Así aprovecho de darme el gusto de bajarle los humos a tu principito.

- Ah no, lo último que quiero es que nos juntemos para pelear.

- ¿Pelear? Yo no peleo – sonrió irónico Tom – Yo razono – le dijo mostrándole un puño.

- Si vas con esa actitud las cosas no van a resultar.

- Dejemos algo en claro, Candy: eres tú la que quiere tenerlo cerca. No yo. Si él se porta bien, yo no tengo razón para portarme mal. Si él te trata como tú te lo mereces, si es como el Albert que yo conocí, créeme que será un agrado cenar con él. Pero si sale con alguno de sus desplantes, como los que nos ha contado Annie, ya no podrás culparme de nada.

- Tom, por favor… la idea es que lo pasemos bien. Acaba de morir su tía, ¿lo olvidas?

- No… - concedió Tom, levemente arrepentido – Tienes razón.

- Está muy mal, Tom. Lo último que necesita es que le hagamos peor las cosas. Sólo quiero que los tres lo pasemos bien. Por favor, ¿puede ser? – le rogó Candy.

- Está bien, está bien – cedió por fin Tom de mala gana.

- ¡Excelente! Te espero entonces a las ocho y media.

* * *

><p>Tras el baño, Albert decidió bajar a la sala de estar. Era muy temprano y lo último que quería hacer era quedarse encerrado dándole vueltas a lo sucedido días antes. Pensó que tal vez encontraría algo para leer o cualquier otra ocupación hasta que Candy regresara. Entró a la sala, miró los estantes y encontró un par de revistas que comenzó a hojear distraídamente. Nada muy interesante, en realidad. Las dejó nuevamente en su lugar y tomó un libro. Se sentó frente al ventanal que daba a la terraza y comenzó a leer.<p>

De pronto vio una sombra negra pasar frente al ventanal. Pelusa. La perra movía alegre su cola y se dirigía a su cama. Albert no le prestó mayor atención. Siguió hojeando el libro, deteniéndose en una que otra fotografía… Tampoco lo entusiasmó y decidió ir a buscar otro. Miró hacia el jardín y notó que Pelusa estaba afanada comiendo algo. Seguramente un hueso. La perra pareció notar su mirada y se dio vuelta a observarlo, con su presa en el hocico, orgullosa y feliz.

- ¡Mi zapato! ¡Oye tú, deja mi zapato! – le gritó Albert dejando el libro y dirigiéndose al ventanal - ¡Suéltalo!

Pero Pelusa ni se inmutó. Muy por el contrario, se puso más cómoda y siguió masticándolo.

- ¡Te digo que lo sueltes! ¡Maldición! Vaya con ese animal – reclamó en voz alta abriendo el ventanal para salir a la terraza.

Pelusa lo miraba atentamente, sin perder de vista ni uno solo de sus movimientos.

- ¡Te digo que sueltes mi zapato! Vamos, ¡vete de aquí! ¡Entrégame el zapato! – le reclamó inclinándose para recuperarlo. Pero en cuanto acercó la mano, la perra gruñó, mirándolo con ojos amenazantes - Ey, ey… tranquila, perrita bonita. No seas mala, dame mi zapato, ¿sí?

La perra pareció entender el tono amistoso de Albert y soltó el zapato, moviendo la cola con alegría y abriendo el hocico, como si se riera. Albert interpretó aquello como señal de que se rendía y trató de tomar el zapato, pero en cuanto se acercó, la perra se adueñó nuevamente del zapato y gruñó con rabia.

- Ok, ok… entiendo. ¡Oh, vamos, esto es ridículo! Basta ya, entrégame el zapato – dijo molesto Albert, tomando un extremo del mismo.

Pero fue una mala idea. En cuanto lo hizo, Pelusa lo mordió; no con la fuerza suficiente para causarle daño, pero sí con lo justo y necesario para hacerle pasar un buen susto.

- ¡Bruta! – le gritó Albert indignado, sobándose la mano - ¡Me mordiste!

Si creía que con eso la perra se calmaría, lo único que logró fue exactamente lo contrario, porque esta vez se levantó de su cama, llevando el zapato en el hocico, para ir a echarse al otro extremo de la terraza.

- ¡Te digo que sueltes mi zapato! – la siguió gritando Albert.

Pelusa dejó caer el zapato y se puso a ladrarle furiosa. Se le erizaron los pelos y sus blancos colmillos demostraban que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el extraño se saliera con la suya. La perra no era precisamente pequeña y por la marca que le había dejado en la mano izquierda, Albert sabía que no estaba jugando. Decidió buscar algo para distraerla, pero en cuanto se dio vuelta, la perra tomó nuevamente el zapato y salió corriendo hacia el jardín.

- ¡Espera, espera!

Albert quiso correr tras ella, pero se dio cuenta de que aún andaba con las pantuflas. Se las sacó de un golpe y salió dispuesto a darle caza a la delincuente. La perra se había dado vuelta para mirarlo, deteniéndose para que la alcanzara, pero en cuanto Albert estuvo cerca, echó a correr de nuevo. Albert volvió a correr, reclamando y perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia, pero nuevamente la perra corrió, esperó que se acercara y echó a correr. Siguió haciéndolo hasta conseguir que Albert le diera una vuelta completa al jardín.

Albert se detuvo agotado, furioso y adolorido, porque en la carrera había pisado más de una piedra o quién sabe qué cosa; mal que mal, los calcetines que llevaba no eran la mejor protección. Pelusa, en cambio, estaba encantada. El jueguito le parecía entretenido y el extraño que la seguía era lo suficientemente torpe como para ser incapaz de alcanzarla. Se echó a prudente distancia de Albert y comenzó nuevamente a mordisquear el zapato, moviendo la cola feliz y satisfecha.

- ¡Ya vas a ver! - gritó Albert indignado lanzándose sobre la perra, sólo para caer justo en el lugar que el animal ocupaba, pues Pelusa ya había dado un salto y nuevamente corría por el jardín con el zapato en el hocico - ¡Ahhhh! – gritó más furioso que nunca - ¡Ven acá!

Una y otra vez Pelusa logró esquivar a Albert y éste, a su vez, una y otra vez trató de alcanzarla, hasta que de nuevo quedó agotado y se dejó caer en el pasto. Pelusa, feliz, se sentó muy cerca de él, moviendo la cola y dejando el zapato entre sus patas delanteras. Albert estiró lentamente la mano derecha para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero de nuevo, como un rayo, Pelusa intentó morderlo. Esta vez, sin embargo, el rubio fue más rápido y logró esquivarla.

- ¡Ajá! – gritó triunfante - ¿Viste? ¡Dos veces no vas a morderme!

La perra gruñó rabiosa, se echó y comenzó a mordisquear el zapato de nuevo. Albert la miró frustrado. Definitivamente no iba a entregarle el zapato, pero no podía quedarse todo el día descalzo. Se miró los pies y, desde luego, los calcetines estaban hechos un asco tras la carrera por el pasto mojado. Entonces tuvo una idea. Se quitó uno de los calcetines y se lo mostró a Pelusa, tentándola.

- Mira, perrita, mira… ¿lo quieres? ¿Lo quieres?

La perra dejó de lado el zapato se acercó al calcetín, pero en cuanto Albert trató de tomar el zapato, la perra volvió a tomarlo en su hocico, gruñendo furiosa. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo y Albert de verdad estaba perdiendo el poco de paciencia que le quedaba. Se sacó entonces el otro calcetín y con ambos hizo una suerte de pelota. Se la mostró a la perra y en cuanto tuvo su atención, la lanzó lejos. Eso tenía que resultar. Pelusa salió corriendo tras los calcetines, pero para su indignación, ¡se llevó el zapato en el hocico!

- ¡Ahhh! – gritó Albert furioso y nuevamente se dio a la caza de la perra.

Tomó los calcetines y en cuanto lo hizo, Pelusa soltó el zapato y se acercó a Albert. ¡Ese era el momento! Albert la tentó con los calcetines, simulando ignorar el zapato, y los lanzó tan lejos como pudo. Pelusa salió corriendo como un rayo y de un salto los alcanzó en el aire y volvió en un segundo donde Albert, sin darle tiempo a tomar el zapato. En cuanto estuvo frente a él, le entregó la bola de calcetines y lo quedó mirando, esperando que los lanzara de nuevo y moviendo la cola sin parar. Albert sonrió entendiendo bien qué es lo la perra quería. Lanzó nuevamente los calcetines y en cuanto Pelusa salió corriendo, tomó el zapato.

- ¡Sí! – gritó triunfante. Pero su tono de voz cambió en cuanto sus dedos tocaron el interior el pobre zapato – Nooo – dijo en cuanto notó que estaba lleno de baba maloliente.

El pobre zapato había quedado bueno para nada y la autora del crimen ya estaba junto a Albert, con la bola de calcetines en el hocico, esperando que el juego siguiera.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! – le reclamó indignado - ¡Ya no sirve para nada! – la perra lo miraba con cara de no entender qué decía, sólo de querer jugar. Al notar que Albert no reaccionaba y ver que tenía el zapato en las manos, dio un salto y se lo quitó, echándose a correr de nuevo - ¡No, no! ¡Ven acá!

La perra dejó caer el zapato y esperó a Albert. El rubio sonrió.

- Está bien… ¡tú ganas! – y sin más, tomó el zapato y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. La perra corrió como un rayo y en menos de un minuto ya estaba de vuelta junto a Albert, pero en cuanto él quiso quitárselo, la perra se echó a correr.

Así comenzó un juego al que Albert se entregó por completo. Corrieron, saltaron y rodaron por el pasto mojado una y otra vez. La perra, a su vez, lo mordió un par de veces cuando trató de quitarle el zapato o los calcetines o lo que fuera que Albert le lanzara, hasta que aprendió a esquivarla. Definitivamente ese no era un perrito faldero; tenía una fuerza increíble y cuando saltaba y le ponía las patas sobre el pecho, casi lo tiraba de espaldas. Al cabo de un rato, Albert logró que la perra le permitiera palmotearle la cabeza y ella, agradecida, se restregó contra sus piernas, como si fuera un enorme gato negro.

Albert sonrió. ¡Vaya mascota tenía Candy! No se parecía en nada al dulce e inofensivo Klin, ni tampoco a su tierna Puppet. Aahhh… qué tiempo hacía desde todo aquello… Albert miró hacia el fondo del jardín, por donde habían llegado en la mañana. El bosque estaba tan cerca. ¿Por qué no? Claro que descalzo… "Ok, vaquerito, creo que sí tendré que usar tus botas. ¡No te vayas, Pelusa!", le gritó Albert, corriendo de vuelta a la casa. Subió como un rayo a la habitación de Tom, tomó unos calcetines y se puso las botas. No eran muy cómodas, pero sin duda sería mejor que ir descalzo. Bajó raudo la escalera y corrió hasta llegar donde Pelusa.

- ¡Vamos! – le gritó corriendo hacia la puerta del jardín.

Pelusa no necesitaba más invitaciones; ladrando y corriendo como un rayo, se dispuso a enseñarle el camino al nuevo extraño que había en la casa.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola: Lamento que el capítulo anterior haya quedado con todo el texto en negritas. No era la idea. De hecho, cuando reviso el documento desde mi cuenta, no aparece todo en negritas... en fin, misterios de FFnet. Lo corregí. Espero que este capítulo aparezca con el formato correcto. De verdad es una lata no poder mejorarlo. Pero confío en que podrán leerlo. Gracias por avisarme que el anterior se veía mal. En esta ocasión no pude agregar un separador más bonito, así que tuve que conformarme con una línea horrible. ¿Alguien sabe cómo solucionar eso? Ingreso los típicos tres asteríscos (* * *) o algo similar (onda &amp;&amp; - &amp;&amp;) para separar las secciones del capítulo, y FFnet los borra. ¿Alguna idea de cómo evitarlo? Cielos... de verdad odio no poder formatear la historia.<em>**

**_Gracias también por sus comentarios. Ummm... creo que hay cierta "ansiedad" porque la historia no avanza... Bueno, es verdad, pero yo les dije: esta segunda parte tiene otro ritmo, porque fue escrita para ser leída sin apuros de tiempo, como fue el caso de Pupilas I. Espero que con el retorno de Tom en este capítulo sientan que hubo un poquito más de avance :-)_**

**_¡Saludos!_**

**_PCR_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando Candy se fue, Tom se dio a la tarea de trabajar más duro que de costumbre, con mayor empeño, con mayor rapidez. Montado en su caballo iba de un lugar a otro en la granja dando órdenes, proponiendo ideas y asegurándose que todo se hiciera como él había indicado. Cuando terminó con el trabajo en el campo, se dirigió a su oficina, donde se encerró a revisar cuentas, órdenes de pago, pedidos, presupuestos y otros documentos relacionados con las operaciones de las granjas. Los revisaba con suma atención, verificando cada detalle, cada letra, cada número. Cuando terminó con los pendientes, decidió que sería bueno ordenar su archivo personal, o regar las plantas del jardín, o cortar leña, o lo que fuera con tal de no tener un minuto libre para pensar. Pero justamente el no querer pensar era la mejor manera de conseguir lo contrario.

Tras media hora de afanarse en el orden de documentos, una de las carpetas resbaló de su mano y todos los papeles fueron a parar al suelo. En el afán de evitar la caída, sin querer golpeó otra bandeja que acababa de ordenar y todo terminó hecho un caos. Furioso, dio un puñetazo al indefenso escritorio, pero para su mala suerte, el golpe hizo que el vaso de agua que estaba tomando se derramara y que su contenido cayera mitad en sus pantalones y mitad en los documentos que estaban en el suelo.

- ¡AAAAAhhhhh! ¡Basta! – gritó fuera de sí.

- ¿Señor Stevens, le ocurre algo? – dijo su secretaria, apareciendo por la puerta con cara de preocupación. Cuando vio los papeles y el desorden general, comprendió qué había ocurrido – Oh, permítame ayudarle…

- No se preocupe, Patricia, puedo arreglarlo solo – dijo tratando de contener su rabia.

- No me cuesta nada – dijo la mujer tomando algunos documentos.

- Patricia… Por favor… - le rogó Tom haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no gritar de nuevo, pero era más de lo que podía aguantar y finalmente cedió – Está bien, está bien. Por favor, hágase cargo – le dijo caminando a pasos largos hasta la puerta – Voy a salir. Dígale por favor a mi padre que no puedo asistir a la reunión de esta tarde.

- Pero el señor Stevens…

- Sólo dígaselo, Patricia – le dijo con voz severa - Gracias.

Sin más, Tom tomó su sombrero y salió de la oficina, dejando a la mujer desconcertada. Algunos instantes después, cabalgaba a todo galope sin rumbo fijo. No le importaba el lugar, sólo quería escapar. Tras quince minutos de furiosa marcha, por fin detuvo a su caballo y desmontó de un salto.

- No es tan fácil, Candy, no es tan fácil… - decía luchando por contener las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos.

¿Cuánto más iba a tener que soportar todo esto? ¿Cuánto más iba a seguir esperándola? Candy tenía razón, él merecía algo mejor que Lorraine, pero… ¿cómo convencerse de aquello? La había buscado por todas partes, incluso en hospitales y hasta había pedido ayuda a algunos amigos que trabajaban en la policía, pero era inútil. Todos los datos que le había dado, todos los detalles lo llevaban una y otra vez a oficinas o casas en las que nadie había oído jamás hablar de ella ni de sus tíos. ¿Es que acaso le había mentido todo el tiempo? Pero de ser así… ¿por qué? ¿Qué había ganado ella con todo eso? ¿Por qué hacerle pasar a él por esa pesadilla? ¿Por qué a él?

Tal vez todo era en realidad su culpa. Ella se negó mil veces a aceptarlo, pero él tenía que insistir e insistir hasta que estuvieran juntos. Y ella lo había amado. ¡Estaba seguro de eso! Sus historias podrían tal vez ser falsas, pero sus besos no. Era imposible, porque jamás nadie lo había besado como ella y él, a su vez, él jamás se había sentido tan amado como cuando estuvo a su lado.

- ¿Dónde estás, Lorraine, dónde? – dijo Tom apoyándose en el tronco del árbol que tantas veces había sido testigo de los besos que él le había robado a la chica y que ahora, desnudo de hojas, parecía hacerse eco de la pena del vaquero.

Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en el dato que había conseguido John, el asesor comercial de Candy. Pero la búsqueda en los registros de propiedades era lenta y John tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Sin duda era un buen amigo y confiaba en que no lo defraudaría. Si Candy se enteraba que estaba ayudando a Tom a encontrar a Lorraine, seguro pondría el grito en el cielo. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Si esto no resultaba, aceptaría definitivamente que la había perdido. Pero no sin antes hacer el último esfuerzo, no sin haber agotado hasta la última gota de esperanza. Sólo necesitaba la foto.

**p - p - p - p  
><strong>

- ¿Será posible que Albert siempre tenga que hacernos todo más difícil? – reclamó Archie dando vueltas por el despacho.

- Él no está bien y tú lo sabes, Archie – contestó George.

- ¡Por favor, George, ya deja de defenderlo! Te has pasado la vida haciéndolo y mira cómo te pagó.

- No estamos hablando de mí…

- ¡Claro que estamos hablando de ti! Y de mí, y de Annie y de la tía, ¡de todos! Él mueve los hilos de esta familia, ¿no? ¡Él es el responsable de todo esto!

- ¿Responsable de qué?

- De esto… ¡no sé! ¡De todo! Debería haber estado aquí para que la tía se fuera tranquila, debería haberla visitado, debería…

- Y nosotros deberíamos haberle avisado lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Pero la tía no quería, George!

- ¡La señora Andrew no estaba bien y lo sabes, Archie! Le habríamos hecho un favor a todos si hubiésemos hablado antes. Jamás me lo perdonaré – sentenció George.

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Tú? Pero… ¿pero estás loco, George? Perdona que te hable de esta manera, pero, ¡por favor! – le rogó Archie - ¡Les has dado tu vida a ese malagradecido y todavía quieres seguir echándote encima sus errores! Esto es inaudito.

- George, por favor… - intervino Annie – No asuma culpas que no le corresponden. Entiendo su cariño por Albert, pero una cosa no significa la otra. El único que se ha equivocado aquí es Albert y si usted de verdad lo quiere, debe entender que él necesita darse cuenta de que está actuando mal. Es él, George, no es usted.

- Siempre quiere ser el centro de atención de todo. Ahora que la tía fallece, ¿qué hace? ¡Juega a las escondidas! ¡Por favor! – dijo Archie molesto.

- Archie, por favor, no seas tan duro. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú en su lugar? – le preguntó Annie.

- Horrible… Pero daría la cara como un hombre, no me escondería como un chiquillo asustado.

- Dale unos días al menos – rogó George.

- ¿Darle unos días? ¿Darle unos días?

- Para que se recupere un poco…

- Ah, sí, ¿eh? Excelente. Y mientras tanto nosotros, ¿qué? ¿No tenemos también derecho a recuperarnos?

- Es diferente, Archie, tú tienes a Annie y a tus padres para apoyarte, Albert está solo.

- Y lo seguirá estando si sigue comportándose de esta manera.

- Archie… - dijo Annie con voz suplicante.

- ¡No van a hacerme cambiar de opinión! Ya el consejo nos llamó para citarnos a una reunión, porque quieren saber cuándo volveremos al trabajo y si habrá cambios en las empresas. Pues yo me niego a volver. Yo también necesito "recuperarme" – dijo irónico Archie – A ver cómo se las arregla el señor Andrew.

Aburrido de la discusión, Archie salió dando un portazo memorable. Annie no intentó seguirlo. No tenía caso. Él también estaba sufriendo y la situación parecía hacerse insostenible. Si tan sólo Albert hiciera las cosas un poco más fáciles…

- Annie, lo siento.

- No se preocupe, George, no es su culpa – dijo acercándose a apenado hombre – Pero, por favor, no olvide lo que le dije: lo que pasó no es culpa suya ni de nadie. Albert dejó que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto.

- Lo sé… Sólo espero que la señorita Candy pueda ayudarlo… pero temo que las cosas terminen aún peor.

- Candy ha cambiado mucho, George. Supongo que sus temores son por la imagen que Albert le pintó de ella, ¿cierto? Pues Albert otra vez se equivoca. Espero que no sea tan ciego como para no darse cuenta. Supongo que si aceptó irse a su casa al menos se están llevando bien. Lo último que necesitamos es otra pelea.

- No es la señorita Candy la que me preocupa, Annie… es Albert.

- Sí… - reconoció Annie – A mí también. Puede ser tan duro… Candy no se merecería que otra vez la tratara mal. Usted y yo sabemos a qué me refiero, ¿verdad?

- Creo que sí… - George dio un pesado suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, agotado – No puedo creer que las cosas hayan llegado tan lejos.

- Supongo que todos tenemos algo de culpa, George, porque confiábamos ciegamente en que todo lo que él hacía era lo correcto, porque siempre fue el más centrado de todos, el más maduro, el perfecto… Pero estoy segura de que él sigue siendo una buena persona. Archie lo adora, lo sé. Y yo también y usted, más que nadie. Pero debemos dejar que aprenda de sus errores, George. Aunque nos duela verlo así, él tiene que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. No es posible que todos tengamos que seguir poniendo una y otra vez la mejilla ante sus desplantes.

- Lo sé, Annie, lo sé – contestó George con tristeza – Pero si ustedes lo hubiesen visto… tirado en el suelo, con lágrimas en las mejillas… ¡Es más de lo que puedo soportar! Es como volver al día que murieron sus padres o cuando murió su hermana… Es horrible.

- Me imagino que sí… pero no sacamos nada con darle más vueltas al asunto ahora – le dijo Annie tratando de infundirle ánimos – Ya sabemos que no está solo y si Candy le dijo que no lo perdería de vista, le aseguro que así será.

- Me pregunto si la señorita Candy logrará ayudarlo…

- A su manera Candy también pasó por algo muy similar y ha aprendido la lección. Ella también ha sufrido mucho, George, mucho más de lo que todos se imaginan. Usted sabe que cuando se fue con Terry se transformó completamente y se olvidó de todos, incluso de Albert.

- Lo sé…

- Y todos sabemos muy bien que Candy le rompió el corazón… - dijo Annie tentando el terreno – porque todos sabemos que Albert estaba enamorado de ella… ¿verdad?

- Annie, yo no quisiera…

- Vamos, George, ¿qué caso tiene seguir negándolo? Era un secreto a voces. Todos lo sabíamos.

- Sí, es verdad. Supongo que a estas alturas no tiene caso negarlo – reconoció George.

- Es comprensible que él no hubiese querido acercarse a Candy cuando ella estuvo mal. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Él salió adelante solo, como siempre. Logró olvidarla y hasta volvió a enamorarse. Camille era una gran mujer… -dijo Annie con tristeza - Aún no puedo creer que Albert la dejara ir así… ¡Ella lo adoraba! Y él también la amaba, estoy segura de eso. Eran una pareja hermosa.

- Yo creo que Albert aún la ama.

- ¿Usted cree?

- Conociéndolo, sí. Albert nunca hace nada a medias. Él se enamoró de la señorita Jacobs, lo sé.

- No lo sé, George… realmente a veces no lo sé. Ella era una persona tan sensible y estaba tan feliz de estar junto a Albert. Recuerdo que cuando lo miraba le brillaban los ojos; todo mundo sabía que ella vivía y moría por él. No entiendo cómo Albert pudo ignorar tanto cariño… pero tampoco logro imaginar cuánto dolor debe haber sentido Camille para dejarlo, amándolo como lo amaba.

- No entiendo cómo se encegueció tanto por esa ridícula pelea con Lefevre – comentó George.

- Yo tampoco. Si no supiera que la odia tanto, hasta pensaría que está enamorado de ella – dijo Annie como pensando en voz alta - En fin. Voy por Archie, George, con permiso.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Necesitaban señales de vida de algunos personajes? Bueno, he aquí algunas :-)<em>**

**_¿Albert que peleó con un león, derrotado por un perro? Bueno... sí. Je :-D Me explico. Creo que la reacción de Albert frente al león fue heroíca, pero como muchas cosas heroicas que uno hace, fue tal vez sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, porque para él era más importante proteger a Candy y luego, proteger al león mismo. Albert ni por un momento pensó en él cuando se enfrentó al león. Pero ese era el Albert "de antes". Este Albert de ahora (de este fic, se entiende) ha cambiado mucho y uno de los cambios está justamente en quién pone mayor énfasis, en quién le importa más. No es un problema de fuerza física, creo yo, porque otro personaje podría simplemente haberle dado una patada al perro y listo, fin de la cuestión. Desde luego, no es algo que me interese explorar. ¿Quién no se ha visto alguna vez sobrepasado por las energías de un perro grande y juguetón? Bueno... ¡a Albert le pasó!_**

**_Gracias mil por sus preguntas, dudas, reclamos e incredulidad. Todo es bueno, porque, recuerden: SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI SUELDO -)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

- Hola, Lily, ¿todo bien?

- Sí, Candy, todo listo para el almuerzo.

- ¿Y Albert?

- Salió hace un rato con Pelusa.

- ¿Con Pelusa? ¿Y a dónde?

- Al bosque.

- ¿Y hace cuánto rato se fueron?

- Mmm… hace algo más de un par de horas.

Candy miró el reloj preocupada.

- ¿No dijo a qué hora volvería?

- Lo siento, no le pregunté, Candy. Estuvo jugando con Pelusa, de pronto vino a buscar algo y salió corriendo.

- Bueno… supongo que tendremos que esperarlo. Voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa.

- Claro. ¿Lo esperamos, entonces?

- Sí… - Candy se devolvió - Usted me había dicho que necesitaba retirarse hoy más temprano, ¿cierto?

- Sí, Candy, viene mi hija y quiero ir a buscarla a la estación.

- Desde luego, Lily. ¿Pudo hacer lo que le pedí para la cena?

- Sí, está todo listo.

- Perfecto. No se preocupe por nada, Lily, yo me encargo del resto. Puede irse, no hay problemas.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Candy! Dejaré puesta la mesa para que almuercen cuando regrese el señor Andrew. Por cierto, su ropa ya está lavada. La dejé en su habitación junto con la que hace un rato vino a dejar un empleado de la mansión Andrew.

- Perfecto, Lily. Muchas gracias.

- ¿Necesita algo más, Candy?

- No, muchas gracias. Por favor, dale mis saludos a tu hija. Nos vemos el lunes.

- Hasta el lunes.

Candy subió a su habitación algo inquieta. Albert le había prometido que no se iría. Además estaba con Pelusa… No podía irse con ella. Tenía que volver.

**p p p p p**

Pelusa parecía conocer cada rincón del bosque y avanzaba rauda por los distintos senderos, devolviéndose a mirar a Albert una y otra vez, para animarlo a seguirla. A duras penas había logrado que emprendieran el camino a casa, porque la perra parecía tener energías infinitas para perseguir todo lo que se moviera, fueran conejos, ranas, hojas, pájaros o arroyos. Cuando por fin llegaron, Candy salió corriendo a su encuentro.

- ¡Albert! – le dijo aliviada - ¡Por fin volviste! Oye pero… ¿No habíamos quedado en que te darías un baño? ¡Estás peor que cuando me fui!

- La culpa es de esta bribona – se defendió Albert, palmoteando la cabeza de Pelusa, que jadeaba con su rosada lengua colgando. Estaba agotada, pero en cuanto vio que un pájaro pasó revoloteando, se dio a la tarea de perseguirlo - Estuve jugando un buen rato con ella aquí en el patio y luego tuve la mala idea de ir con ella al bosque.

- Pelusa te podría llevar hasta el fin del mundo si no la paras– rió Candy – ¿Y valió la pena el paseo?

- ¡Absolutamente! – contestó entusiasmado Albert – El bosque está precioso. Hay partes que no reconocí. ¡Hay tantos árboles nuevos! Creo que no recordaba haber andado antes por esta parte que llega hasta tu casa. ¡Es genial! Yo conozco la otra.

- Sí, es la más bonita.

- Pero esta es más…

- Albert… - lo interrumpió Candy.

- Dime…

- Ya casi son las dos y media de la tarde. Te estoy esperando desde la una para almorzar. ¿Qué tal si subes a darte una ducha y me cuentas durante el almuerzo? Muero de hambre – le rogó su anfitriona.

- ¡Oh, sí, sí! Voy en seguida – dijo corriendo hasta la casa – Espero que Tom no se enoje cuando vea que rompí su camisa – rió Albert antes de sacarse las botas y dejarlas junto a la puerta para entrar como lo había hecho temprano – Y también espero que no le moleste que haya embarrado un poco sus botas. ¡Voy a ducharme!

- No, no creo que a Tom le importe… - dijo Candy hablando para sí misma - Total, ¿qué más da que le rompan una de sus camisas favoritas y que usen su botas preferidas? – dijo palmoteando la cabeza de Pelusa, que había llegado a restregarse en sus piernas, como tanto le gustaba hacer – Y yo que quería que tuviéramos una cena en paz – se lamentó Candy.

Albert entró corriendo a su habitación. Para su gran alivio, encontró su vieja ropa, la que había encontrado en la cabaña, limpia y lista para volver a usarla. Era perfecto. Se quitó la ropa y se dio una rápida ducha. Fue a la habitación de Tom, se puso algo de la loción que había encontrado y bajó.

Candy ya tenía lista la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina a buscar servilletas cuando se topó con Albert que venía bajando las escaleras. Sin llegar a chocar, quedaron uno frente al otro, a distancia suficiente como para que Candy sintiera el aroma de la loción de Albert. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, el aroma invadió sus sentidos y Candy cerró los ojos, aspirando el perfume mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Albert. Éste, a su vez, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el inesperado gesto de Candy, un gesto tan sutil como sensual, que hizo que su corazón diera un salto y su piel se erizara.

Cuando su rostro estaba casi a la altura del de Albert y sus labios estaban a sólo unos centímetros, Candy abrió los ojos asombrada, como saliendo de un trance, y se encontró con los sorprendidos ojos azules de Albert mirándola directamente.

- Voy… voy… por servilletas… – dijo con voz entrecortada Candy, alejándose, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Claro… claro… - le contestó Albert a duras penas, mirándola también – Te… ¿necesitas que te ayude?

- ¡No! – gritó Candy – Perdona… Ehmm… no, gracias – dijo en tono más calmado - Toma asiento, por favor, voy en seguida – y sin más, cerró la puerta de la cocina tras de sí.

- Lo que tú digas…

Aún con la piel erizada, Albert caminó hasta el comedor y se sentó en silencio. ¿Qué había sido eso? No podía creerlo. No podía ser. Era como volver a sentir lo que había sentido cuando ella corría a sus brazos, pero también era como revivir los escalofríos que Camille le hacía sentir cuando lo besaba como nadie jamás lo había besado. Albert dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, sorprendido por el furioso latir de su corazón. Sentía un cosquilleo en los brazos, las mejillas rojas y un deseo increíble de… besarla.

En la cocina Candy luchaba por recuperar la calma. Le tiritaban las manos y sentía que las mejillas le iban a explotar. ¿Qué había sido eso? No podía creerlo. No podía ser. Era como volver a sentir lo que había sentido cuando él la tomaba entre sus brazos, pero también era como revivir los escalofríos que Terry le sentir cuando la besaba como nadie jamás la había besado. Confundida, cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar nuevamente las sensaciones que la invadían cuando Terry la besaba… porque sólo Terry la había besado, porque sólo Terry había despertado en ella esa parte de sí misma que desconocía, pero que no tenía caso volver a despertar ahora.

Ese aroma… hacía años que no sentía ese aroma…La última vez había sido en la fiesta de Annie, cuando se había perdido en sus ojos azules, cuando había sentido que el mundo dejaba de existir a su alrededor, cuando había recordado la calidez de su pecho, su cicatriz y sus traviesos lunares gemelos, cuando por única vez había mirado a Albert con ojos de mujer y no sólo de amiga cercana… Necesitaba tomar un trago de agua. Necesitaba encontrar esas servilletas. ¿Dónde estaban las dichosas servilletas?

En el comedor, Albert luchaba por recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración aún agitada. Sus manos sudaban y no entendía por qué, de pronto, necesitaba caminar. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la ventana, pasándose la mano nerviosamente por la frente, ordenando su cabello. Notó que la mano le temblaba y aquello lo puso aún más nervioso. Candy volvería en cualquier momento y tenía que calmarse. Era Camille. Sí… Extrañaba a Camille, a su novia, su mujer, sus besos, sus abrazos. ¿Cómo era posible que no estuvieran juntos? Sí, tenía que ser eso, Camille. Camille y nadie más que Camille. Cerró los ojos y recordó las noches en que habían compartido largas despedidas tras alguna cena en casa de sus padres, cuando ella lo sorprendía con el calor de nuevos besos y cuando él se dejaba sorprender, maravillado por su pasión, convencido de que ella sería su mujer, porque ella lo amaba y porque… sí, bueno, porque él también la quería.

- ¿Almorzamos?

La voz despreocupada de Candy lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

- Claro. ¿Te ayudo con los platos?

- Descuida, los traigo en seguida.

Candy trajo la comida y comieron en silencio, con la vista pegada a sus platos. Jamás una lasaña fue contemplada con tal devoción como durante ese almuerzo. Hasta que, de pronto, Albert percibió una sombra negra pasar con paso tranquilo por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Momentos después, la sombra negra se echaba en el medio del patio… ¡con su otro zapato en el hocico!

- ¡Pelusa! – gritó Albert.

Durante los siguientes minutos, entre risas de Candy y reclamos de Albert, ambos se dieron a la labor de recuperar el malogrado zapato.

¡Cómo le gustaba a Pelusa el nuevo extraño que había en la casa!

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Cuando por fin lograron arrebatarle el zapato a Pelusa y regresaron a la mesa, la lasaña, desde luego, estaba fría, así que fue necesario volver a calentarla. El ambiente entre ambos ya se había distendido y nuevamente conversaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Tras el almuerzo pusieron todo en orden y luego se sentaron a compartir un café en la sala. Pelusa los miraba atenta a través de la ventana, saltando una y otra vez contra el vidrio.

- ¡Tu perra está loca! Va a romper el vidrio si sigue así.

- Descuida, esta vez no lo romperá.

- ¿Qué ya lo rompió antes?

- Una vez, casi… Por eso Tom me recomendó que pusiéramos un vidrio más grueso.

- Tom siempre te da tan buenas ideas – dijo Albert irónico.

- Desde luego que sí. Deberías ver su casa, ¡es genial!

- ¿En serio? Yo sólo recuerdo el rancho… que era muy agradable, por cierto.

- Pues hace unos años se hizo una casa genial. Estaba muy ilusionado y se… - dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de hablar de más, Candy se detuvo.

- ¿Y se qué? - preguntó Albert.

- Nada… nada, olvídalo.

Albert la miró extrañado, pero prefirió no insistir. Pelusa seguía saltando y saltando contra el vidrio hasta que por fin Candy se puso de pie. La perra comenzó a ladrar de inmediato. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría.

- Está bien, loca… Albert, ¿vamos a dar un paseo?

- ¡Claro! Vamos, si no, Pelusa terminará por derribar tu casa.

Al poco rato atravesaban juntos la puerta que daba hacia el bosque y Pelusa salía corriendo como un rayo, perdiéndose a pocos segundos entre los árboles. Albert había intentado ir tras ella, pero Candy le dijo que no era necesario. Era el estilo de Pelusa: iba y venía, corría, saltaba, perseguía todo y cada cierto tiempo, miraba hacia atrás para confirmar que Candy estuviera cerca. Tras algunos minutos Albert comprobó que era tal cual como Candy lo había descrito.

El bosque aún conservaba el barro y la humedad tras la lluviosa noche. El aroma de las hojas, de los árboles, de la tierra mojada, todo era fresco y limpio. El cielo estaba otra vez cubierto de nubes y el viento soplaba fuerte; seguro volvería a llover dentro de poco. Pero incluso antes de la tormenta y entre los colores grises del bosque, la sensación predominante era de paz.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Albert? – preguntó por fin Candy.

- Bien… Hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba por este bosque. En cierta forma ha sido como descubrirlo de nuevo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Candy asombrada – Pero si lo conocías como la palma de tu mano.

- Lo sé… pero hace mucho tiempo de eso. Los bosques cambian… también las personas… y si uno deja de visitarlos, tras un tiempo, se transforman en extraños… igual que las personas.

- Supongo que tienes razón – contestó Candy pensativa – Pero no puedo creer que tú seas un extraño para el bosque, Albert. ¿Tú?

- En estos años también me han pasado muchas cosas, Candy. Unas buenas y otras no tanto. Imagino que Archie y los demás te habrán contado.

- Algo así - admitió Candy.

- Supongo, además, que tras nuestro… "encuentro" con Graham, por así llamarlo, tú misma te habrás hecho una idea de cómo están las cosas.

- Ya que lo mencionas... Lamento decirlo, Albert, pero me sorprendiste. Y no para bien.

- Lo imagino. Actué como un idiota, ¿no?

- Bueno… no quisiera ser descortés, pero…

- Vamos, Candy, digamos las cosas por su nombre: te traté como un idiota y al final perdí como un idiota. Debo reconocer que la chica que trabaja contigo es fenomenal – Candy miró al suelo para que Albert no notará la rabia en sus ojos tras la mención de Lorraine -, pero aparte de eso, tú hiciste un gran trabajo. Finalmente ese fue el numerito que terminó por colmar la paciencia de George. Cuando volvimos a la oficina discutimos, yo lo traté pésimo…

- ¿Tú trataste mal a George? – lo interrumpió Candy sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Lo sé… es horrible – concedió Albert avergonzado.

- Pero Albert, George te adora. No puedo creer que hicieras algo así. ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Ya no importa… el caso es que unas semanas después renunció.

- ¿Renunció? ¿Y no hiciste nada para evitarlo? ¿No te disculpaste con él?

- No… - reconoció Albert con tristeza.

- Pero Albert… Perdona que te lo diga, sé que no debería entrometerme, pero…

- Está bien, Candy, puedes hacerlo. Después de todo imagino lo que vas a decirme.

- Y si lo imaginas, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Cómo has dejado que las cosas llegaran a este punto? Le debes demasiado a George y lo sabes. Si lo hubieses visto ayer en la cabaña… se le rompió el corazón al verte tan mal y me rogó que no te dejara solo. ¿De verdad aún no le has pedido disculpas? - Albert no fue capaz de contestarle – ¿No estás arrepentido?

- No sé, no sé…

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – lo detuvo Candy - ¿Cómo puedes no saber si estás arrepentido?

- Candy, han pasado mil cosas en sólo un par de días, aún no puedo…

- No puedo creer que te esté oyendo decir todo esto. Tú no eres así, Albert.

- Necesito tiempo, tú misma me lo dijiste ayer – le recordó Albert, tratando de esquivar la culpa.

- Sí, es cierto, pero también te dije que no es justo que hagas sufrir a los demás mientras tú te tomas tu tiempo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé… - admitió Albert.

- No lo sabes… - Candy lo miró decepcionada – Comprendo.

Una fría ráfaga de viento hizo volar algunas hojas del suelo y desordenó el cabello de Candy. A lo lejos, los ladridos de Pelusa les recordaban que no estaban solos. Albert mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

- Hace frío. Será mejor que volvamos. Pelusa siempre se demora en regresar, así que mientras antes partamos, mejor. Tom llegará a las ocho y media y tengo que preparar algunas cosas aún. ¿Vamos?

- Sí… vamos.

En silencio, iniciaron el regreso a casa. Cuando Pelusa los vio devolverse, corrió tras ellos, observando a Candy. Ella se iba y el extraño la seguía; eso significaba que el paseo había terminado.

**p p p**

- Camille…

- …

- Camille… ¡Camille!

- ¿Ah? Perdona, perdona… ¿qué me decías? – dijo Camille aun mirando a través del ventanal de su despacho.

- Te decía que el consejo quiere verte.

- ¿Para qué? ¿No están conformes acaso con lo que ya he hecho?

- Sólo has asistido a un par de reuniones y…

- …Y se corrió el rumor de que sí existo, de que soy real, que soy gorda, fea, colorina, alta, baja, linda, calva, hermosa, que me falta una pierna y que tengo tres ojos. ¿No era eso lo que querían? Pues bien, ¡ahí lo tienen! Ahora diles que me dejen en paz, porque no estoy de humor para seguir sus estúpidos jueguitos.

- Sabes que no puedo decirle eso al consejo.

- Pues entonces diles lo que prefieras. No tengo ganas de verlos. Al menos no ahora.

- Camille, estás jugando con fuego y lo sabes. Por favor, deja de hacerlo.

- ¿Jugando con fuego? – dijo la chica girándose a mirarlo - ¿Cuántas veces he escuchado eso antes? Déjame ver… ¿cien? ¿mil veces? ¿Cada vez que tomo una decisión?

- Por favor…

- No, no, tienes razón. ¡A cada paso que doy! Qué loca soy, ¿no crees?

- Ya deja de comportarte como una niña, Camille. Estoy cansado de todo esto.

- ¡Pues yo también!

- Camille, entiende que éste es el mejor momento para que de una vez todos te conozcan. Los Andrew estarán fuera del juego por unas semanas y tú deberías…

- ¿Qué? – lo interrumpió sorprendida – ¿Pretenden que aproveche que ellos están de luto para salir a festejar? No puedes estar hablando en serio, Gustav.

- No se trata de eso, sólo se trata de que te sería más fácil acaparar la atención de la prensa especializada y eso te daría más tiempo con el consejo.

Camille lo miró por largos instantes, en silencio. Luego, poco a poco, se acercó hasta quedar justo frente a su mano derecha.

- ¿Me estás sugiriendo que me aproveche de la situación de los Andrew, tal como algunos miembros del consejo hicieron cuando mis padres murieron para tratar de sacarme de en medio? ¿Es eso lo que quieres que haga?

- ¡Desde luego que no! Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que intentaron hacer contigo.

- Jamás me aprovecharía del dolor de otra persona para sacar alguna ganancia personal. Tú, mejor que nadie, debería saberlo. Me da lo mismo lo que quiera o no quiera el consejo. Además, ¿por qué tengo que tratar de sacarle ventaja a Andrew? Toda esta historia de la supuesta guerra no es más que un invento de los periodistas. Y de alguien más, de eso estoy segura.

- ¿Sospechas de alguien?

- Pues tal vez de alguno de los asesores de Andrew. ¿Me has visto hacer alguna vez algo para atacarlo? Es cierto que le hemos dado algunas lecciones formidables… pero no fue de intención… – sonrió irónicamente la joven.

- Camille… – rió Gustav – Eso es algo que ni tú misma crees.

- William Andrew me trae sin cuidado. No es más que un riquillo insoportable y mal educado. Yo, en cambio, tengo mis principios. Mientras esté de luto no haré nada para tratar de aprovechar ninguna oportunidad, por buena que sea.

- Pero el consejo… – la interrumpió Gustav.

- …Y el consejo, Gustav, tendrá que acatar mis decisiones. Como siempre. Ahora, si me disculpas, se hace tarde.

- ¿Me estás echando?

- Vamos, no exageres. Tú también deberías estar hace varias horas en tu casa. Tu esposa va a terminar odiándome – Camille se dirigió a su consejero y le dio un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo – Gracias, Gustav. No sé qué habría hecho todos estos años sin ti. Eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar.

- Pues yo desearía que tú confiaras más en mí, mal criada – le contestó, devolviendo el abrazo con igual cariño – El consejo no siempre te va a tener paciencia.

- Bueno, mientras me la tengan, hay que aprovechar – sonrió la chica.

- Camille, por favor, hazme caso. Sólo preséntate ante ellos una vez. Si no quieres hacerlo ahora, fija una fecha, pero hazlo. Sabes que no puedes extender esta situación para siempre y francamente estoy cansado de estar en medio de este tira y afloja. Jamás te he pedido nada para mí, pero ahora voy a hacerlo. Por favor, Camille, preséntate ante el consejo.

Camille se soltó del abrazo y le dio la espalda, caminando hacia su escritorio en silencio.

- Supongo que todos estos años has hecho mucho más de lo que te corresponde, ¿cierto, Gustav?

- No se trata de eso…

- Vamos, Gustav, se sincero conmigo. Jamás pensaste que el compromiso con mi padre te demandaría tanto esfuerzo, ¿verdad?

- Bueno, Camille… – dijo Clermont bajando la vista – No. Desde que él se fue he tratado de hacer lo mejor para ayudarte, para guiarte, para protegerte. Pero a veces me canso. Todos sabemos que eres brillante, todos sabemos que eres mucho más capaz que todo el consejo junto y que la gran mayoría de los empresarios que están allá afuera. Pero esta es tu realidad, hija – dijo con cariño Gustav, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro – No puedes seguir negándolo para siempre, no puedes seguir arriesgándolo todo por esta tonta rebeldía contra el mundo.

- No es rebeldía contra el mundo, Gustav. Es… no sé… es miedo, es rabia… No sé realmente qué es, pero no me siento capaz de enfrentarlos.

- Debes hacerlo, Camille. Tú sabes cómo está constituido todo tu patrimonio. Tu padre fue previsor y yo quedé a tu cargo, pero él jamás pensó que el mismo consejo usaría cualquier herramienta para tratar de quitarte de en medio y tomar el control. Tu conducta les parece… bueno…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Camille mirándolo severa.

- Ellos crees que no estás bien… ¿Me entiendes?

- ¡Ja! – espetó molesta - ¿Qué no estoy bien? ¿Qué no estoy bien? ¡Pues cada vez que sus cuentas bancarias crecen deberían recordar quién hace la mayor parte del trabajo! ¡Yo!

- Todos lo saben… pero ponte en su lugar. Vamos, niña, no te cuesta nada hacerlo.

- Sabes que me cuesta mucho…

- Por favor, Camille – rogó por última vez Gustav.

Camille dio un profundo suspiro y se quedó con la vista pegada al suelo por un largo rato. Gustav entendió que era su forma de decir no.

- Como quieras – dijo tomando su maletín y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Está bien, Gustav… – dijo finalmente Camille sin dejar de mirar el suelo – Tienes razón. Tal vez me extrañan, eso es todo. A la mayoría no los he visto desde hace años – dijo con una triste sonrisa – supongo que les resultaré extraña aunque actúe normal. Y también supongo que les convendría muchísimo tener razones para hacerme pasar por loca o algo así, ¿no?

- Lamentablemente, así es.

- Bien… - dijo con tristeza - Voy a presentarme ante ellos.

- ¿En serio lo harás?

- No por mí; lo hago por ti, para sacarte este peso de encima. Arregla lo que sea necesario. Y diles que no se hagan ilusiones, porque no pienso renunciar.

- Creo que todo puede estar listo dentro de un mes. ¿Te parece bien?

- Como quieras.

- Gracias, Camille. Ya verás que será para mejor – le dijo Gustav aliviado.

- Sí, sí… lo que tú digas. Perdona por hacerte pasar tantos disgustos.

- Está bien – dijo Gustav regalándole una sonrisa – Descuida, Camille, nos vemos mañana.

- Nos vemos.

Tras la partida de Gustav, Camille permaneció inmóvil apoyada en su escrito, pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener. ¿Cómo era posible que el consejo insinuara algo tan perverso como aprovechar el luto de la familia Andrew? ¡Cómo quisiera poder sacarse a todos esos descarados de encima! Ella hacía la mayor parte del trabajo, ella tomaba las decisiones y los riesgos y aun así, nunca estaban conformes. Siempre intentaban obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería. Siempre la cuestionaban. No eran más que un grupo de ambiciosos, pero no podía sacárselos de encima. Gustav tenía razón; harían lo que fuera por quitarla de en medio. Estaba harta de esa lucha para defender su fortuna.

- Mi fortuna… - sonrió con amarga tristeza – Mi maldita fortuna.

Camille se dejó caer en su silla, agotada. Tras algunos instantes, estiró la mano para abrir el cajón de la derecha y sacó de él un viejo libro de cuentos, regalo de su padre. Lo abrió y de entre sus páginas sacó una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro en la que aparecía ella a los seis años junto a sus padres.

- Mi maldita fortuna – dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas– todo por mi maldita fortuna. Primero ustedes… – Camille besó con cariño la foto, volvió a dejarla en el libro y avanzó un par de páginas–…y ahora tú – dijo tomando otra fotografía y besándola con infinita tristeza – Perdóname, Tom… Por favor, perdóname.

Ahora ya no podría echar marcha atrás.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>... y... ¡se supo! Ya sabemos quién es Camille realmente :-)<em>**

**_Creo que con este capítulo he respondido ya a varias de sus preguntas :-) Por favor, ¡ténganme paciencia! En esta historia nadie es tan malo ni tan bueno. Ni tan perfecto, ni tan imperfecto. Supongo que puede ser un poco decepcionante que no haga a un Albert tan perfecto, centrado, maduro, bueno y noble como el que estamos acostumbradas a leer en otros fics... ni tampoco la Candy dulce, llorona y sufrida de siempre... pero bueno, es el riesgo que tomé con Pupilas. Hasta ahora, aunque de verdad he tenido varias críticas y reclamos, me mantengo fiel a esa idea. ¡Aunque me cuesta! :-) Criticas, en todo caso, no es sinónimo de mala onda, sino todo lo contrario: han sido críticas constructivas y en muy buena onda, así que las agradezco. No es mucho lo que ya puedo cambiar de una historia que está terminando, así que bueno... sólo les pido un favor más: están dispuestas a dejarse sorprender. Si les cuento qué va a pasar ahora, quién entra o quién sale, creo que no tiene sentido que siga publicando los capítulos. No se preocupen, que poco a poco van a ver las respuestas a sus preguntas en los siguientes capítulos. Aunque algunas no les gustarán mucho, eso lo sé. Pero bueno... ¡puede que la historia al final les guste!_**

**_Un gran abrazo._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

A las ocho y treinta en punto tocaron a la puerta.

- Ese es Tom. ¿Podrías abrir, por favor?

- Claro – dijo Albert.

Cuando Albert abrió la puerta se encontró con un alto y tranquilo joven apoyado contra la pared, como si llevara mucho rato esperando. Albert lo miró con una sonrisa y Tom, a su vez, le devolvió la mirada, analizándolo de pies a cabeza sin el más mínimo disimulo.

- Hola, Tom – lo saludó Albert - ¿Me recuerdas?

- Candy me dijo que estabas aquí – le dijo estirando la mano para estrechar la de Albert - Lamento mucho lo de tu tía.

- Gracias – contestó Albert sintiendo que se le apretaba el pecho. Sabía muy bien que esa sería la primera de una infinidad de condolencias igualmente vacías que estaría obligado a recibir. Desde luego, Tom era sincero, pero nadie sabía en realidad el dolor que para él significaba haber perdido a su tía.

- ¿Te molesta si paso? – preguntó Tom sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Claro, claro, perdona. Qué tonto. Pasa.

Tom se fue directo a la cocina, saludando a Candy con un beso en la mejilla. Ambos comenzaron a conversar animadamente y Albert se sintió de pronto fuera de lugar. Bromeaban, reían, hablaban en clave y hasta discutían, pero todo con cariño. En su papel de espectador, Albert observaba a Candy moverse de un lado a otro de la cocina y a Tom ayudarle con presteza. No permitía que Candy tomara nada pesado, cortaba el pan, abría la botella de vino y le recordaba que aún había algo en el horno. La cuidaba en cada detalle y Candy, a su vez, se dejaba cuidar. A su manera, eran una familia hermosa de la cual él no era parte.

Cuando finalmente pasaron a la mesa, la conversación mantuvo el mismo tomo distendido. Albert sólo observaba. Candy trataba de integrarlo, pero cada vez que contesta algo, Albert tenía la desagradable sensación de que estaba siendo analizado por Tom. La cena continuó sin mayores sobresaltos y Candy le pidió a Tom que avivara el fuego de chimenea de la sala principal mientras ella y Albert llevaban los platos sucios a la cocina y preparaban el café.

Cuando los dos rubios llegaron a la sala, el fuego crepitaba alegre y Pelusa ya ocupaba su lugar de privilegio echada justo al frente de la chimenea, jugueteando con uno de los pies de Tom.

- Ahora entiendo – sonrió Albert.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Tom sin dejar de jugar con Pelusa.

- Albert perdió sus zapatos esta mañana… adivina cómo – contestó Candy.

Tom miró a Pelusa con cara severa y apuntándola con el dedo, comentó en voz alta.

- Mala chica, mala chica. Ya sabes que eso no se hace.

- No importa – dijo Albert en tono amistoso.

- Lo que se hace es morder al intruso directamente.

- ¿Qué? – rió Albert entre sorprendido y molesto – Vaya… gracias por ayudarme.

- Candy vive sola – le contestó Tom – Alguien tiene que preocuparse por ella, ¿no crees?

Sin esperar respuesta, Tom se puso de pie y dejó a Albert junto a Pelusa. Para su sorpresa, la perra lo miraba ahora con ojos desconfiados. Albert trató de hacerse el simpático y comenzó a mover su pie igual que Tom, invitando a Pelusa a jugar con él. Ella, sin embargo, lo miró sin interés, se paró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tom para echarse a su lado.

- Ingrata… - dijo Albert, viéndola partir.

Tom, en cambio, recibió a la perra con unas palmadas en la cabeza.

- Buena chica, buena chica.

Albert tuvo la desagradable impresión de que Tom no estaba siendo muy amistoso, pero prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Se dirigió a tomar una taza de café. A los pocos instantes los tres conversaban relajadamente sobre el clima. Hacía un rato había comenzado a llover con fuerza, tal como la noche anterior y el viento azotaba de vez en cuando las ventanas. Tom decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con Pelusa.

- Cambiando de tema, Albert, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

- ¡Tom! – lo retó Candy – Albert acaba de llegar y es mi invitado.

- ¿Y yo qué te digo sobre eso? Sólo estoy preguntando… - dijo en tono inocente el vaquero – Pero tienes razón. Perdona, Albert, no es de mi incumbencia.

- Está bien. No quiero causarte molestias, Candy.

- Desde luego que me causas molestias, Albert, no le hagas caso a Tom. Ya sabes que es un bruto.

- Gracias… y tú, una tonta que tiene un corazón de oro - dijo mirando significativamente a Albert. Éste entendió de inmediato la indirecta y ocultando su incomodidad, prefirió pararse para dejar su taza vacía en la mesita cercana.

- ¿Cómo van los negocios, Albert? – preguntó Candy tratando de cambiar nuevamente el rumbo de la conversación a algo que pensó lo haría sentir más en confianza, no sin antes dar un puntapié a Tom, quien se hizo el desentendido.

- Bien, muy bien, supongo.

- ¿Incluso después de que perdiste ese terreno en Chicago? – preguntó en tono inocente Tom, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café ante la mirada atónita de Candy.

Albert lo miró en silencio y comprendió que Tom no estaba jugando: lo estaba probando. Desconfiaba de él, eso estaba claro y, después de todo, sabía que Tom tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo.

- Sí, incluso después de la debacle de Chicago – sonrió Albert – Candy estuvo genial y debo reconocer que yo no estuve a la altura.

- No, así lo supe – dijo Tom en tono divertido– En realidad, creo que quedaste por los suelos, ¿no?

- Basta, Tom – dijo molesta Candy.

- Déjalo, Candy. Tom tiene razón – Albert tomó asiento y lo miró directamente – Efectivamente, me dejaron por los suelos. Y si quieres saberlo, me sentí como un idiota. Pero ya encontramos un terreno mucho mejor, más grande y a un precio incluso menor. No te preocupes, Tom, mis empresas no perdieron gran cosa – contraatacó Albert, usando su mejor tono pedante.

- No, supongo que no… Salvo algo de tiempo y el respeto que se le debe a una mujer, ¿cierto? Pero a un millonario como tú, ¿qué pueden importarle esas tonterías?

Albert se quedó sin palabras y Candy se puso pálida, sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir. El tenso silencio que cayó entre los tres sólo era interrumpido ocasionalmente por el sonido de la lluvia y el crepitar el fuego. Albert comprendió que era un momento clave. Tenía ante sus manos la opción de seguir comportándose como un patán o de aceptar que se había equivocado. El silencio se extendió aún por algunos instantes.

- Tienes razón, Tom – concedió por fin Albert – Actué como un idiota y le falté el respeto a Candy y también a su asistente. Por cierto, qué chica tan inteligente. Supongo que no la has dejado partir, ¿cierto? – le preguntó a Candy - ¡Vale su peso en oro!

La cara de Tom se tornó dura y Candy lo miró compasiva. Albert comprendió que de alguna forma había tocado un punto sensible para ambos.

- No me digas que la dejaste ir, Candy. Porque si ya no trabaja para ti, te aseguro que le pagaré lo que sea para que trabaje conmigo – bromeó Albert para tratar de aliviar la tensión. Sin embargo, notó que las cosas empeoraban.

- No, Lorraine ya no trabaja conmigo – contestó en voz baja Candy.

- ¿En serio? ¡Pues dime dónde está! Necesito una persona como ella en mi empresa.

- Voy por un vaso de agua – dijo molesto Tom.

Sin más, se dirigió a la cocina, seguido de cerca por Pelusa.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué dije? – preguntó confundido Albert.

- Por favor, no preguntes.

- ¿Pero qué es tan grave? La chica era genial y no bromeo: si ya no trabaja contigo de verdad voy a hacer lo que sea para contratarla. ¿Dónde está?

- Albert, por favor, Tom…

- ¿Qué tiene Tom? Está bastante insoportable.

- No le hagas caso, él sólo…

- Él sólo está amargado porque la novia lo dejó hace unos meses – completó Tom entrando a la sala y sorprendiendo a los dos rubios – La novia, por cierto, era la asistente de Candy y Candy, por cierto, no pierde ocasión para tratarme como si fuera un adolescente. ¿Qué caso tiene ocultarlo? Mi novia me dejó después de aceptar casarse conmigo. Lamento no poder darte su dirección para que la contrates, Albert; no tengo idea dónde estará.

- Tom, por favor, termina de una vez con todo esto. Te invité para que pasáramos un momento agradable y te estás comportando precisamente como un adolescente mal criado –lo retó Candy.

- De verdad lo siento, Tom – le contestó Albert ignorando las peticiones de tregua de Candy – Créeme: te entiendo muy bien. Mucho mejor de lo que te imaginas.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó sarcástico Tom, acercándose a Albert - ¿Tú me entiendes a mí? ¿Y cómo, por favor?

- Mi novia también me dejó hace unos meses. Tampoco sé dónde está. La he buscado por todas partes, pero hasta ahora no he podido dar con ella.

- ¿Te refieres a Camille? – preguntó Tom mirando a Candy y levantando una ceja cómplice para recordarle el matrimonio de Annie, cuando los habían visto besarse.

- Sí… ¿la conoces? – preguntó sorprendido Albert.

- Ah… pues… algo así, algo así – contestó Tom.

- Apareció en los diarios – se apuró a completar Candy dándole la espalda a Albert mientras se ponía de pie para ir por algo más de café, aprovechando de dar una mirada asesina a Tom.

- ¡Ja! – rió Albert – Desde luego que apareció en los diarios. Fue así como yo me enteré.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó sorprendida Candy, dándose vuelta para mirar de nuevo a Albert.

- Lo que oyes. Nunca supe que Camille había terminado conmigo. Me enteré por los diarios.

- Pero eso es ridículo – dijo Tom - ¿Cómo no ibas a saber que tu novia había terminado contigo? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Publicó un aviso en la sección de económicos: "_Novia despechada ofrece novio millonario_"? – bromeó Tom – Nadie hace eso.

- No, nadie hace eso. Yo creía que nuestra relación estaba perfecta y pensaba pedirle matrimonio dentro de unas semanas. Pero había estado demasiado ocupado en mi trabajo y no me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a perderla. Nunca discutíamos, pero cada vez nos veíamos menos… bueno… en realidad, era yo quién cada vez la veía menos, porque siempre estaba de viaje o en alguna reunión – admitió Albert –. Un día tuve una fuerte discusión en la oficina y llegué pasada la media noche a mi casa. Encontré un sobre, vi que era de Camille y pensé que serían más problemas y preferí esperar para leerlo por la mañana. ¡Era muy tarde y estaba agotado! ¿Me entienden? – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie sin darle tiempo a Tom ni a Candy para contestar – Estaba cansado, estaba molesto tras la discusión y no quería encontrarme con más problemas. Pensé que cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido la podría arreglar al día siguiente. Lo que fuera. Yo amaba a Camille y sabía que ella me amaba también.

- ¿Y qué pasó entonces? – preguntó Candy sin aliento.

- Al día siguiente olvidé leer la carta.

- ¿Olvidaste leer la carta? – preguntó Tom sorprendido - ¿Pero cómo olvidaste leer la carta?

- ¡No lo sé! – gritó Albert - ¡Maldita sea, no lo sé! La puse en mi maletín para leerla camino al trabajo, pero ese día conduje yo mismo y no tuve tiempo de leer, luego tuve mil reuniones y llegué agotado a casa de nuevo, sólo quería dormir.

- ¿Y cuándo leíste la carta entonces?

- Sólo después que salió el chisme en los diarios. Un día llegué a la empresa y todos me miraban de una manera extraña. George me llevó a mi oficina y me mostró los titulares: "_La señorita Camille Jacobs rompe su relación con el señor William Andrew_" – dijo Albert con voz dramática, gesticulando con las manos como si aún pudiera ver el titular a toda plana – Alguien de sus cercanos se enteró y le vendió el chisme a la prensa. Sólo entonces me acordé de la carta y la leí.

- ¿Y qué decía? – preguntó aún incrédulo Tom.

El rostro de Albert no pudo ocultar el dolor que sentía y Tom tuvo que reconocer que estaba llegando demasiado lejos con ese infantil interrogatorio. Fuera lo que fuera, no tenía derecho a entrometerse así en su vida privada.

- Perdona, Albert, me estoy comportando como un estúpido. Olvídalo, por favor, no tengo derecho a meterme en tus cosas.

- No, no. Está bien, está bien – dijo Albert severo - ¿Quieres saber la historia completa? Pues te voy a contar la historia completa. ¿Quieres tener más motivos para reírte de mí? Pues te los voy a dar.

- Albert, por favor, no creo que sea necesario… - intentó decir Candy.

- La carta decía que Camille me amaba - comenzó Albert, ignorando por completo a Candy – "_William Andrew, aún te amo_" – recitó Albert, cerrando los ojos, repasando en su mente otra vez las líneas que sabía de memoria - Pero también decía que se había cansado de esperarme, que se había cansado de no poder contar conmigo y de competir con mi trabajo y mis compromisos. Todo por culpa de mi obsesión por ganarle en los negocios a Lefevre. Camille sentía que la había dejado de lado, ¡pero yo la amaba! – dijo desesperado Albert - Sólo quería terminar de una vez por todas por los desplantes de Lefevre y sus empresas para demostrarle a ella y a todos que yo era el mejor, que nadie podía ganarme en los negocios. Quería ser el mejor para ella… pero Camille pensó que la estaba dejando de lado – dijo Albert con tristeza – En su carta me decía que había decidido irse a estudiar a Europa, que partía esa medianoche…. Pero también decía que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo si yo llegaba a buscarla a la estación… y yo fui un imbécil que sólo leyó su carta una semana más tarde – terminó con voz quebrada Albert.

- Dios mío… – dijo Candy cubriéndose la boca con una mano – tu novia se quedó esperándote…

- Así es… Camille me rogó que no la dejara partir, pero yo no me di el tiempo para leer su carta. No pude hacer nada y ella partió sin saber que yo no la había leído, creyendo que no me importaba su partida. Aunque le he rogado mil veces a sus padres que me ayuden, no he vuelto a verla desde entonces.

Candy y Tom lo miraban sin decir palabra. Ella consternada; él, con la más absoluta frialdad. Al cabo de algunos minutos, Tom rompió el silencio.

- Pues yo espero por el bien de esa chica que nunca vuelvas a verla – sentenció Tom poniéndose de pie – No creo que nadie se merezca que lo amen a tu manera. No digas que me entiendes, Albert. Tú no entiendes a nadie. Vamos, Pelusa, es hora de que salgas a dar una vuelta antes de que nos vayamos a dormir. Con permiso.

De un salto, Pelusa se puso de pie y siguió a Tom en su camino a la cocina.

Candy, por su parte, no podía dejar de mirar a Albert. Ella sabía lo que era sentirse abandonada, dejada de lado, ignorada por quién más amas, por culpa del trabajo. Ella sabía los celos que podían sentirse ante fantasmas sin rostro, ante amenazas inexistentes, ante dudas que te envenenaban el corazón sin piedad. Es lo que ella había sentido junto a Terry. Es lo que ella había decidido jamás volver a sentir. Albert no se atrevía a darle la cara y Candy no se atrevía ponerse de pie. Sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar o de escapar, porque escuchar esa historia, de labios de este hombre al que había acogido en su casa, era volver a vivir su propia historia, sólo que en esta ocasión, el villano era otro.

- Yo la amaba, Candy – dijo Albert, como tratando de disculparse – Te juro que la amo y aún no logro olvidarla. Sólo quería darle su espacio… sólo quería que ella fuera independiente porque ella…

- … porque ella era una mujer fuerte y sabía que tu trabajo era así… – completó Candy, con profunda tristeza y desilusión, como recitando las palabras que antes había escuchado en labios de Terry – Todos dicen lo mismo… Ya es muy tarde, Albert. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Buenas noches.

Pero Albert sabía muy bien que Candy no decía aquello por todos los hombres del mundo, sino que sólo por dos: por él y Terry Grantchester.

**p p p p p p p p**

La cena había concluido hacía más de una hora. Candy se había retirado a dormir y la casa estaba en silencio. Albert se había quedado solo frente al fuego, repasando una y mil veces su historia con Camille y las fuertes palabras de Tom. Pese a la cruda honestidad de sus dichos, no eran esas palabras lo que más le dolía, sino el recuerdo de la mirada triste de Candy. Él, que en algún momento se había dado el lujo de juzgarla, se daba cuenta de que en realidad era el peor hombre de todos. Los recuerdos y las culpas otra vez se le hacían insoportables. Finalmente decidió retirarse a su habitación.

Lo último que quería hacer era despertar a los demás, así que subió lentamente las escaleras, en penumbras. Sin embargo, cuando por fin llegó a su habitación y se disponía a entrar, una pesada mano se posó sobre su hombro.

- Tengo que suponer que todo lo que nos contaste hace un rato es verdad, ¿cierto?

- Lo es – dijo Albert sin darse vuelta a mirar a Tom.

- Bien – le contestó éste soltándolo – Pues entonces me veo en la obligación de ser franco contigo, amigo.

- ¿Más aún, _amigo_? – dijo Albert, pronunciando la palabra amigo con amarga ironía, girándose para enfrentar a Tom.

- No te atrevas a acercarte a Candy, William Andrew. Ya un imbécil le rompió el corazón. Esta vez no voy a permitir que otro haga lo mismo, ¿me entiendes? Si tienes algo que enfrentar, enfréntalo como hombre, donde corresponda, no ocultándote en su casa.

- Vaya – dijo Albert – cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que tu novia te dejó porque no soportaba tu evidente devoción por Candy.

- No te metas en mis asuntos, Andrew – dijo Tom acercándose amenazante.

- Pues entonces tú no te metas en los míos – dijo Albert acercándose también – Cualquiera que te escuchara hablar así pensaría que estás enamorado de tu hermana – lo desafió Albert.

- ¿Y quién podría culparme? - sentenció Tom sin dar un paso atrás – Si su padre adoptivo se enamoró de ella, ¿qué menos podría esperarse de su hermano?

Aun en la oscuridad, Tom no tuvo problemas para notar la reacción de sorpresa de Albert, quien sin querer dio un paso atrás al oír sus palabras.

- Dulces sueños, **_amigo_**.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>... y alguien se lo tenía que decir a Albert, en su cara, y con todas sus letras.<strong>_

**_¡Ahí lo tienes, Albert! (ups... cuesta creerlo a veces, pero sí... este es un albertfic... ups...)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 (*)**

Candy despertó creyendo haber oído voces en el pasillo. Puso mayor atención, pero no pudo oír nada, por lo que pensó que no había sido más que el ruido de la lluvia. Acurrucada en su cama, trató de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero no había caso. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que hacía unas horas Albert les había contado; peor aún: no podía quitárselo del corazón.

Con tristeza comprendía que había invitado a su casa a un verdadero extraño. ¿Qué le había hecho este hombre al Albert que ella había conocido? ¿Cómo lo había sometido hasta convertirlo en sólo un recuerdo? ¿Cómo? Cuando se habían encontrado en Los Ángeles, Albert le había dicho cuánto disfrutaba seguir los pasos de su padre en los negocios. ¿En qué momento eso se había transformado en el centro de su vida? Desde luego, el problema no eran los negocios en sí. Ella misma era ahora una empresaria y sabía lo demandante que dicho trabajo podía ser. Sin embargo… ¿dejar todo de lado por los negocios? Eso era algo que Albert, el Albert que ella conocía al menos, jamás habría querido hacer. Entonces, ¿cómo? No sólo había intentado humillarla a ella, sino que había ofendido a George hasta alejarlo de su lado. Había dejado de lado a su tía hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde y, por increíble que pareciera, es lo mismo que había hecho con su novia.

Candy recordó la tarde en que ella y Tom los vieron comerse a besos en la fiesta de Annie, cuando Albert la abrazaba y ella, a su vez, se aferraba a él con todo su corazón, disfrutando cada beso… Pensar que esa misma chica habría estado sola en un andén de tren esperando que él llegara mientras él, en cambio, dormía cansado tras un día de trabajo… ¿Cómo? Claro: la chica debía entender, ¿no? Después de todo, él era William Albert Andrew, el hombre de negocios, el hombre ocupado, el hombre importante.

Dando un pesado suspiro, Candy se levantó. Prendió la luz de su mesita de noche, tomó su bata para abrigarse y cuando estuvo lista se dirigió a la ventana. Corrió la cortina y observó la multitud de gotas que recorrían el cristal. Durante largos minutos se quedó ahí, oyendo la lluvia, sintiendo el peso de su corazón. ¿Sería que ella no era más que una soñadora? ¿Tal vez exigía demasiado? Comprendía tan bien a la novia de Albert. ¿No era acaso algo similar a lo que ella había vivido? Claro, Camille había sido mucho más valiente que ella, pues al menos se había atrevido a poner fin a la relación antes de que se transformara en un torbellino asfixiante y destructor como el de su relación con Terry.

Nunca pensó que sus días con él terminarían así. Es cierto que él era un provocador, un insoportable pedante y un irresistible engreído, seguro de sus encantos, pero inseguro de sí mismo. Pero era una buena persona, igual que Albert. Sin embargo, en cierta forma, los dos habían cometido el mismo error. ¿Sería que en fondo eran iguales? La sola idea la hizo sonreír. Desde luego que no. Eran totalmente distintos y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Aun así, el resultado de sus acciones…

Ahhh… Terry, Terry. ¿Qué sería de él? Hacía mucho que no leía nada de él en los diarios, no porque no hubiera noticias sobre su vida o su carrera, sino porque simplemente ya no necesitaba saber más de él. ¿Qué caso tenía estar al tanto de sus ires y venires? Él había decidido poner fin a la relación, lo cual significaba que él ya no la quería en su vida. En un principio la idea le había partido el corazón, pero paulatinamente la había aceptado. Hoy era una realidad que ya no la incomodaba. Simplemente, era como las cosas debían ser. Jamás lo buscaría de nuevo, porque no tenía caso. ¿Para qué? ¿Para correr el riesgo de sucumbir otra vez a esas malditas ganas de que sus besos la hicieran sentir cosas que nunca pensó sentir?

Pero en cuanto lo pensó, su cuerpo y su mente recordaron lo que hacía sólo unas horas había sentido cuando se topó con Albert. Su corazón dio un salto y, para su sorpresa, sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Evocó en su mente el aroma de su loción, o mejor dicho, el irresistible y único aroma que nacía al fundirse esa loción en su piel. Su propia piel se erizó y un delicioso cosquilleo recorrió su vientre… una sensación poderosa, una sensación furiosa.

Ese hombre… ese que hombre que dormía bajo su mismo techo tenía ese poder sobre ella y era el mismo hombre que había dañado a otra mujer tal como la habían dañado a ella. Pero no eran los mismos. Eran totalmente distintos… ¿Quién era este Albert?

En un intento por responder la pregunta o por tratar de acallar las sensaciones que aún la recorrían, se dirigió hacía el pequeño escritorio de su habitación. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó el joyero que le había regalado Anthony. Aún estaban ahí todos sus tesoros, pero había dos que necesitaba ver de nuevo. Sí. Ahí estaba el medallón que Albert había perdido en la colina, su amuleto, su única conexión con el sueño más dulce de su vida. Y también estaba otro tesoro que hacía años no veía la luz del día: las cartas que había intercambiado con Albert, aún atadas con un delicado lazo de seda, con el medallón descansando sobre ellas. Acarició la querida joya como si con ese gesto acariciara el rostro del luminoso jovencito que la había perdido. Albert. Anthony. Rosemary. Una y otra vez su vida se ligaba a la de los Andrew y ahora, aunque no llevara su apellido, aunque ella se hubiese alejado, aunque Albert la hubiese corrido de su casa, otra vez la vida los reunía.

Lentamente tomó el atado de cartas, deshizo el nudo y sacó una de las postales.

**_Si ves la foto de esta postal, seguramente te pondrás celosa,  
>pero no estoy aquí para vacacionar.<em>**

Pobre Albert… ya entonces tenía tanto trabajo.

**_Pronto regresaremos a casa, así que estoy pensando en ir a visitarte.  
><em>**

Sin embargo, cuando él regresó, no la encontró, porque ella se había ido sin darle siquiera una explicación. Dejó la postal y tomó otra de las cartas, aquella donde Albert le pedía que lo tratara como siempre, como a un amigo.

**_Es por eso que quiero que también me escribas como si estuviéramos  
>charlando alegremente como es nuestra costumbre.<br>_**

Candy sonrió recordando que al principio no sabía cómo dirigirse a Albert.

**_Candy, me gustaría que me escribieras. Espero una carta de la Candy que conozco.  
><em>**

Ella no lo había defraudado y le había escrito varias veces. Dejó la carta y tomó la siguiente, una con un saludo muy particular.

**_Para la hechicera Candy  
><em>**

¿La hechicera? Claro… ahora lo recordaba. Esa era la respuesta a la carta en que ella había bromeado diciendo que hechizaría al príncipe de la colina para que le regalara un día de vacaciones y pasara mucho tiempo con ella. Cielos… ¿le había pedido eso? Qué directa… La carta dirigida a la hechicera Candy era extensa y fue un placer leerla de nuevo. En ella Albert le contaba qué hacía en la colina el día que se conocieron, sobre su hermana y sobre los dolores de ser el heredero oculto, el muchacho cautivo de su familia.

**_Ni siquiera las nubes son libres.  
>Todo el mundo se ocupa de su propio destino.<br>_**

Todo el mundo se ocupa de su propio destino… Nadie más que ella podía preocuparse por el suyo. Una tras otra, Candy leyó de nuevo todas las cartas. Cuando terminó, sitió frío y las dejó sobre el escritorio, dispuesta a volver a su cama.

Todo el mundo se ocupa de su propio destino… La maravillosa persona que le había escrito esa carta tenía razón. No volvería a cometer el mismo error. No de nuevo. Ya antes lo había pagado muy caro. Para su sorpresa, la idea calmó su corazón y por fin sintió sueño. Se sentía tranquila, se sentía segura. Candice White se ocuparía de **_su_** propio destino por la mañana.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**_(*) Nota: los extractos de las cartas de Albert que aparecen en este capítulo están tomadas de las traducciones que distintas fans han realizado a la fecha de las novelas de Mizuky, la autora de Candy Candy. Mientras seguimos esperando una versión oficial, no nos queda más que echar mano al talento y la generosidad de los demás. Gracias a todas las chicas que en foros de habla hispana, inglesa, francesa, italiana y japonesa (entre otros) nos han regalado generosamente su tiempo y talento para conocer los secretos que aún encierran esas novelas para nosotros._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola:<em>**

**_¿Tom enamorado de Candy? Pos.. amigas, a leer el capítulo anterior, donde veíamos a Tom sufriendo por Camille. Lo de Tom no fue en ningún caso una revelación, sino que Tom, más bien, le pagó a Albert con la misma ironía que él pensaba sorprenderlo. El que se llevó la sorpresa fue Albert, no Tom :-)_**

**_¡Hasta el próximo!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 (*)  
><strong>

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana y aún no lograba conciliar el sueño. La discusión con Tom le había dado más de una razón para mantenerse despierto. Por una parte, sentía que la sangre le hervía y apretaba los puños con rabia; sólo quería demostrarle a ese vaquerito de cuarta que él no era un idiota incapaz de defenderse. Sin embargo… ¿qué argumento podía usar para justificar la golpiza? ¿Qué Tom había sido demasiado directo? ¿Qué lo había llamado cobarde y hasta había deseado que jamás volviera a encontrar a Camille? ¿Qué le había dicho en la cara lo que él mismo sabía? Se sentía como un tonto. Y él que se creía tan digno y discreto… al final de cuentas, todos se habían dado cuenta de que había estado enamorado de Candy. Todos, menos Candy, claro. Pero a su vez, Candy le había confesado que ella sí había sentido algo más que amistad por él; confusión, así lo había llamado ella; "locas fantasías", así lo había llamado él.

Sentado sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza intentaba pensar, entender o aceptar todo lo que había sucedido en su vida durante la última semana. Nunca pensó que en tan poco tiempo pudieran ocurrir tantas cosas. Y ahora, ¿qué hacía? Se escondía en la casa de la chica de la cual había estado enamorado como un tonto. Tom tenía razón. No era más que un cobarde. No podía quedarse ahí. Lo que Tom temía es que él otra vez se acercara a Candy, eso estaba claro. Si los hubiese visto cuando se encontraron en la escalera, de seguro habrían terminado aclarando el asunto a golpes.

Pero es que lo que había sucedido en la escalera… ¿cómo explicarlo? Cerrando los ojos, volvió a ver el rostro de Candy acercándose a él lentamente, hasta quedar sólo a unos centímetros de sus labios. Ahhh… era más de lo que podía soportar. De un salto de puso de pie. Estaba furioso. No quería volver a tener esas estúpidas fantasías… pero... es que… no habían sido fantasías. Las únicas fantasías eran aquellas en las que Candy no sentía nada por él. No, no, no… ella de verdad no lo había amado, sólo se había confundido. Pero sí había sentido algo por él... Nadie empieza amando con todo el corazón… si tan sólo hubiese sido más claro… si tan sólo hubiese sido más directo… si tan sólo Grantchester no hubiese regresado antes que él.

Basta ya de todo esto. No se arriesgaría a complicar aún más las cosas. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Se iría a primera hora de la mañana, antes de que Candy o Tom despertaran. Tomaría un tren con destino a cualquier parte, lejos de todo. No necesitaba nada, sólo necesitaba huir de todo, de todos. Decidido por fin, volvió a la cama. Debía tratar de dormir.

Paulatinamente cayó en un sueño intranquilo, en el cual se mezclaban imágenes de lo ocurrido durante los últimos días con otras de sucesos de hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Veía a la tía, mirándolo con rostro severo, y a Candy, observándolo con compasión mientras estaba tirado en una cama de hospital, recordando sin poder recordar. Luego veía su casa en Chicago y su habitación en Lakewood. La casa del bosque, la lluvia cayendo con furia… El cementerio… no, no quería ir al cementerio; todos estaban allí. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ir. Cuando por fin llegaba, todos se daban vuelta a mirarlo, pero para su sorpresa, no eran sus parientes lejanos, eran… ¡Eran sus padres! ¡Eran Rosemary y Anthony! Todos lo miraban con una mezcla de decepción y reproche, sin decirle nada, pero a la vez, diciéndole todo. Tenía que huir de ahí, no podía enfrentarlos, necesitaba alguien que lo comprendiera, alguien que lo apoyara. Camille… _"¿Dónde estás, Camille?_" De pronto, veía otra escena. Estaba en otro lugar y sentía el perfume fresco de las rosas. Una voz dulce lo llamaba y él se dejaba llevar. "_Yo te ayudaré a recordar, pequeño Bert_"… Era Candy… "_¿Dónde estás, Candy?_", gritaba en sus sueños. Al fondo de un pasillo se dibujaba una silueta. "_¿Candy?_", gritaba corriendo hacia ella. Pero cuando por fin la alcanzaba, no era ella, era Camille. Feliz y aliviado, se apresuraba a abrazarla, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba una y mil veces. Pero cuando se detenía para mirarla, no era ella… ¡Era Lefevre! "_Eres mío, William, y siempre lo serás_", le decía la mujer antes de volver a besarlo y antes de sentir él mismo que los besos de Lefevre eran lo que él realmente quería, porque tenían el embrujo que nunca sintió en los de Camille.

Despertó dando un grito, cubierto de sudor. ¡Qué horrible pesadilla! Aun temblando y con la cabeza dándole vueltas, se sentó sobre la cama. Le parecía sentir el sabor de los labios de Lefevre en los suyos y se odió por haber soñado algo así. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué pensaba una y otra vez en esa mujer? ¿Es que acaso ahora tendría que luchar contra ella incluso en sueños? Pero peor que eso, aún peor que eso… su familia. El rostro de sus padres, el reproche en sus ojos… Era insoportable. Ya no aguantaba más, tenía que irse de una vez por todas.

Se levantó sorprendido por la claridad de la habitación. Miró el pequeño reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche. ¡Las diez de la mañana! ¡Rayos! Se había quedado dormido. Ya no podría escapar sin ser visto…Pero… ¿cómo había sido tan tonto? ¡Ahora tendría que esperar otro día más! Tom seguro estaría en la casa y lo último que quería era mirarlo a la cara… ni a él ni a Candy. Se maldijo una y mil veces por no haber despertado a tiempo. Por fin había tomado una decisión y todo se había ido a la basura.

Masticando su rabia y sin poder aún sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de la horrible pesadilla, se dirigió al baño. A modo de castigo decidió ducharse con agua fría. Aun tiritando, se secó y se vistió. A los pocos minutos, con el pelo aún mojado, salió de su habitación.

Para su sorpresa, la casa estaba en absoluto silencio. Miró por una de las ventanas hacia el patio y tampoco encontró rastros de los demás. Ni siquiera de la revoltosa Pelusa. Extrañado, llegó hasta la cocina y en el pequeño comedor de diario encontró todo dispuesto para el desayuno de una persona, junto con una pequeña nota para él.

**_Albert:_**

**_Tom, Pelusa y yo fuimos a dar un paseo al bosque.  
>Estabas durmiendo tan bien, que preferimos no molestarte.<br>Volvemos a eso del mediodía. _**

**_Candy_**

Durmiendo tan bien… Hasta era divertido pensarlo. Albert miró su reloj. Eran poco más de las diez y veinte. Después de todo, lograría irse sin que nadie lo notara y mientras antes lo hiciera, mejor. Tomó rápidamente el vaso de jugo que Candy le había dejado y comió algunas galletas. En cuanto terminó, subió a su habitación por sus cosas.

No valía la pena que se llevara nada, así que puso todo en la pequeña maleta que habían traído de la mansión, sacó su chaqueta y luego dejó la maleta en un rincón. Tomo papel y lápiz del pequeño escritorio y escribió una breve nota a Candy, dándole las gracias por todo. Luego tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a partir. Sin embargo, cuando pasó frente a la habitación de Candy, notó que la puerta estaba abierta; pensó que sería buena idea dejar la nota ahí.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, entró a la habitación. La cama estaba aún sin hacer y había algo de ropa sobre un pequeño sofá. Candy no cambiaría nunca, pensó sonriendo al ver el pequeño desorden. La decoración era hermosa, sobria y a la vez, elegante. Sin duda Candy amaba las flores, pues había un hermoso jarrón con un pequeño ramo adornando el escritorio, sobre el cual había un montón de documentos.

Distraídamente, caminó por la habitación, admirando las fotos, los libros que había en un pequeño estante y apreciando los secretos de belleza que Candy escondía en su tocador: cremas, maquillaje, un pequeño joyero y algunos perfumes. Vaya… después de todo, Candy sí había desarrollado su lado más femenino. Y es que en realidad era una chica tan hermosa… "_No_", pensó Albert, "_ya no es una chica… es toda una mujer_". Con cuidado, tomó uno de los perfumes y lo destapó para sentir su aroma. Aspiró profundamente y luego dejó escapar un suspiro. El aroma le resultó desconocido, pero lo cautivó. Era dulce y fresco a la vez; evocaba la primavera y el invierno, el campo y la ciudad. Era mágico… era complejo… era alegre y misterioso, era… era perfecto para Candy… Sí, era perfecto para Candy. Sin darse cuenta, mientras aún tenía la fina botella entre sus dedos, otra vez la recordó con los ojos cerrados, acercándose a su rostro. Su corazón se aceleró nuevamente. Imaginar a Candy así, usando ese perfume, acercándose a su rostro, con los ojos cerrados… No. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Dejó el perfume en su lugar y se dirigió al escritorio de Candy para dejar la nota. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, reparó en los documentos que había visto al entrar. Eran cartas… una serie de cartas viejas, a juzgar por el color del papel. Decidió no prestarles mayor atención, pues seguro eran algo privado y no le correspondía a él entrometerse en sus cosas, pero cuando dejó su nota de despedida sobre el escritorio, un pequeño brillo llamó su atención. ¡El medallón que había perdido en la colina de Pony!

Pero… ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? Aún sorprendido, lo tomó entre sus manos e hizo sonar levemente la pequeña campanita. Su medallón… su querido medallón. Miró de nuevo las cartas.

**_Mi querida Candy_**

Dejando su nota y el medallón de lado, Albert tomó las cartas. Eran… ¡eran las cartas que él le había enviado a Candy!

**_"Si yo fuera un chico, podría reemplazarte para que pudieras  
>salir libremente, mi pobre William, querría darte la libertad…"<em>**

Ésas habían sido las palabras de su hermana. En aquella carta, Albert le contaba a Candy que Rosemary lamentaba su situación y que sufría por no ser capaz de ayudarlo.

**_Ella siempre decía: "El dinero y el honor son insignificantes,  
>¿no es así, mi pequeño William?"<br>Y toda su vida fue fiel a sus principios._**

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y en su cabeza oyó nuevamente la voz de su hermana: "_El dinero y el honor son insignificantes, ¿no es así, mi pequeño William?… ¿No es así, mi pequeño William?_"

**_Ya sabes, Candy, George amaba a Rosemary...  
>Sí, estoy seguro. Él la amaba secretamente sin decir nada.<br>Hasta es posible que Rosemary no supiera sobre sus sentimientos.  
>Así que ya no insistas más en preguntarle por<br>qué sigue soltero: tiene su propia vida y su amor propio._**

George… George y él habían cometido el mismo error.

**_Cuando haya logrado mi tarea con éxito, seré más libre._**

Y lo había logrado. Había tenido más éxito del que jamás se propuso y había sobrepasado con creces las expectativas de todos en su familia. Ya no tenía nada que demostrarle a nadie, pero… ¿era más libre? Tomando otra de las cartas, se dejó caer en la silla, absorto en la lectura, reencontrándose con sus recuerdos.

**_No fue fácil para mí mantenerlo oculto,  
>pero no voy a poner excusas.<br>Si hubiera podido, habría querido seguir viviendo contigo en secreto._**

¿Cómo era posible que Candy dijera que él nunca había hablado claro? ¿O acaso pensaba que Albert iba por la vida diciéndole a todas las mujeres que encontraba que le gustaría vivir con ellas en secreto?

**_A pesar de que sabía que te habría sorprendido de nuevo,  
>estaba buscando el momento adecuado para revelarte otro secreto.<br>Me habría gustado poder hacerlo en la misma estación del año  
>en que nos vimos por primera vez, en la colina de Pony.<br>Tal vez porque pensaba que si así lo hacía, podría volver a ser ese chico..._**

_Volver a ser ese chico_... Sus ojos se posaron en el medallón. Lo tomó y lo agitó suavemente. El tintineo de la campanita le trajo recuerdos de otros días, cuando vestido con su kilt, su hermana lo animaba a jamás olvidar sus raíces, a jamás olvidar quién era él en realidad.

**_"El dinero y el honor son insignificantes,  
>¿no es así, mi pequeño William?"<em>**

Tomó otra de las cartas, donde le comentaba a Candy qué había sentido cuando recuperó la memoria.

**Debería habértelo dicho enseguida, pero no lo hice.**  
><strong>Aún hoy siento que debo pedirte disculpas por no haberlo hecho.<strong>

Candy le había comentado hacía sólo un par de días cuánto había sufrido por su partida y sólo entonces había logrado entender lo egoísta que había sido por dejarla así, sola, sin una explicación, sólo con una nota, un desayuno servido y algunos dólares. Una nota como la que acaba de escribir para irse nuevamente.

**Candy, yo tampoco habría querido dejar el suave calor de aquella vida.**  
><strong>Sabía que si volvía a la familia Andrew, esta vez en calidad de patriarca,<strong>  
><strong>debería renunciar definitivamente a mi libertad.<strong>  
><strong>Por otra parte, quizá aquello era un deseo demasiado egoísta.<strong>  
><strong>Aquella vida que había vivido a mi antojo había causado mucho dolor a otras personas...<strong>

_Un deseo demasiado egoísta_… huir de nuevo, sin dar aviso a nadie, escapar de sus responsabilidades, ocultarse como un cobarde… En ese preciso momento podía volver a escribir esa última frase, cambiando sólo algunos detalles: "_esta vida que he vivido a mi antojo ha causado mucho dolor a otras personas_". Pensó en Archie. Pensó en George. Pensó en Camille.

**Los negocios de la familia Andrew eran sólidos y entonces**  
><strong>pensé que si desaparecía por poco tiempo no sería un problema.<strong>  
><strong>¡Cómo era de egoísta! Sin embargo, sabía que los estaba haciendo preocuparse.<strong>  
><strong>Ahora me avergüenzo por haber sido así de superficial.<strong>

_Ahora me avergüenzo_… miró la nota que hacía poco le había escrito a Candy… _Ahora me avergüenzo_.

**…creo que es gracias a ese hilo misterioso que nos une,**  
><strong>del que siempre se habla, que pudiéramos reunirnos por casualidad…<strong>

…y el hilo misterioso nuevamente los había unido. Con el medallón aún la mano, volvió a una de las cartas que había leído antes.

**Fue entonces que tuve una especie de iluminación, Candy.**  
><strong>Ni siquiera las nubes son libres.<strong>  
><strong>Todo el mundo se ocupa de su propio destino.<strong>

… y luego otra…

**Incluso ahora, soy de la misma opinión de Rosemary.**  
><strong>¿Para qué el dinero y el honor?<strong>

¿Dónde habían quedado sus principios? Observó el medallón por largo rato y luego la nota que había escrito para Candy. _"El dinero y el honor son insignificantes, ¿no es así, mi pequeño William?" _

En silencio, dejó las cartas y el medallón nuevamente sobre el escritorio y salió de la habitación de Candy, llevando la nota que le había escrito. Bajó hasta la sala principal, donde el cálido fuego de la chimenea abrigaba el lugar. Otra vez llovía y a lo lejos sintió los alegres ladridos de Pelusa. Miró la nota y sin pensarlo más, la arrojó al fuego.

_Todo el mundo se ocupa de su propio destino_. Ya era hora de que él comenzara a ocuparse del suyo. Ya era hora de que dejara de comportarse como un egoísta. Esta vez iba a hacer las cosas como un hombre, como el hombre que su hermana le había enseñado a ser. Ya no había más tiempo que perder.

Cuando Candy y Tom entraron, encontraron a Albert esperándolos en la cocina.

- Hola, Albert – lo saludó Candy con un tono levemente escurridizo, pensó Albert.

- Amigo – saludó también Tom – Por fin despiertas.

- Lo lamento, creo que me hacía falta dormir. He tenido unos días un poco difíciles…

- Claro – dijo Candy.

Un pesado silencio se dejó caer entre los tres. Candy parecía incómoda y Tom no hacía el menor esfuerzo por parecer simpático.

- Candy, estuve pensando un poco más las cosas y creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo por fin Albert – Te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no quiero seguir dándote problemas – dijo mirando a Tom.

Sabía que Candy se opondría y que trataría de persuadirlo para que no se fuera, pero ya lo había decidido: era el momento de enfrentar sus errores.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón – le dijo Candy sin rodeos, sorprendiendo a Albert.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Tom igualmente sorprendido.

- Digo que tiene razón – dijo Candy acercándose a Albert – Yo también estuve pensando anoche y llegué a la misma conclusión. Créeme que me alivia que la decisión salga de ti mismo. Habría odiado tener que decírtelo y pedirte que te fueras. Tu familia te necesita, Albert, y no hay más que yo pueda hacer por ti. Sólo tú puedes arreglar todo esto.

- Lo mismo pienso yo – contestó Albert sorprendido y aliviado a la vez. Candy era increíble – Es lo mejor para todos. Pero quiero hacerlo bien, no quiero irme como un fugitivo, como hacía antes. No de nuevo. Una vez es suficiente, ¿cierto? – le preguntó con premeditada intención.

- Cierto – contestó Candy sonriendo y entendiendo perfectamente que se refería a su partida cuando recuperó la memoria – ¿Sabes? Una vez tuve un amigo que me dijo algo muy importante: "_Todo el mundo se ocupa de su propio destino_".

- Tu amigo tiene razón – dijo Albert y sin más, se acercó para abrazarla y susurrarle en secreto al oído – Gracias por ayudarme a recordar quién soy en realidad. Leí las cartas – en cuanto lo dijo, Candy se sobresaltó levemente entre sus brazos. Él, a su vez, la abrazó con más cariño y luego se separó de ella – Te doy mi palabra de que recuperarás a tu amigo.

Candy lo miraba sin decir una palabra, sin entender cómo había encontrado sus cartas. Albert, a su vez, se dirigió hacia Tom y estiró la mano para despedirse.

- Hasta luego, Tom – le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras le estrechaba la mano – Será un placer para mí volver a recuperar tu confianza y demostrarte que no soy lo que tú piensas. Te aseguro que lo haré por las buenas… - y sin previo aviso, le apretó la mano con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el vaquero se encogiera de dolor - … o por las malas. Adiós.

Sin decir más, Albert salió hacia el jardín, seguido por Pelusa. Cuando llegó a la puerta que daba al bosque, acarició su cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban; seguro pensaba que irían juntos a otro paseo.

- No, ingrata, no irás conmigo al bosque. Anda, ve donde Tom – se dio vuelta a mirar hacia la casa y vio que Candy lo observaba desde la cocina. Albert levantó la mano y se despidió nuevamente – Vamos, vete ya, Pelusa, Candy te necesita.

Candy pareció entender el problema y llamó a Pelusa. La perra partió como un rayo hacia la casa y Albert aprovechó para irse. Ya tenía muy claro qué iba a hacer y comenzaría ese mismo día. Cruzando el bosque llegaría más rápido. Tenía una conversación pendiente y aunque ella ya no pudiera escucharlo ni responderle, tenía que hacerlo. Aunque fuera una locura, partiría pidiéndole disculpas a su tía.

Con paso firme, avanzó por el bosque. Todo el mundo se ocupa de su propio destino. Él comenzaba a ocuparse del suyo a partir de ese momento.

**_(*) Nota: los extractos de las cartas de Albert que aparecen en este capítulo están tomadas de las traducciones que distintas fans han realizado a la fecha de las novelas de Mizuky, la autora de Candy Candy. Mientras seguimos esperando una versión oficial, no nos queda más que echar mano al talento y la generosidad de los demás. Gracias a todas las chicas que en foros de habla hispana, inglesa, francesa, italiana y japonesa (entre otros) nos han regalado generosamente su tiempo y talento para conocer los secretos que aún encierran esas novelas para nosotros._**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola:<em>**

**_Creo que este video que hice hace varias Guerras Floridas atrás puede servir como fondo para este capítulo. A partir de ahora, la historia comienza a tomar otro rumbo: http : www. youtube _****_.com/user/PCRdeAndrew#p/u/4/VmLAak_k8t4 (sólo deben borrar los espacios en blanco en la URL y funcionará el vínculo. Ya saben, no se pueden incluir vínculos en estas páginas de FFnet... buuu).  
><em>**

**_Si tienen oportunidad de leer las cartas entre Albert y Candy (las que escribió la autora de la historia, se entiende), ¡háganlo! Si alguien tiene dudas de algún tipo respecto a Candy Candy, la verdad esas cartas lo aclaran prácticamente todo._**

**_¡Saludos!_**

**_PCR _**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19  
><strong>

Tras algo más de una hora de caminata, por fin llegó al pequeño cementerio familiar. En cuanto abrió la pesada reja para entrar, recordó las caras de reproche de su familia, tal como las había visto en su pesadilla. Sintió ganas de devolverse y dejar toda esa locura atrás… pero no. Estaba decidido a arreglar lo que pudiera arreglar, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, sabía muy bien que esto era en realidad lo único que ya no tenía arreglo.

Cuando estuvo frente a la tumba de su tía, sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban. El viento frío y la humedad no lo ayudaban a sentirse mejor. Estaba solo, lo sabía, pero aun así, no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Pasó largo rato antes de que por fin se atreviera a decir algo, cualquier cosa.

- Hola, tía – en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se sintió ridículo – Sé que no puedes escucharme… pero… yo quería… yo quiero…

Sin poder aguantarlo más, rompió a llorar como un niño y cayó de rodillas.

- Perdóname, tía, perdóname - decía entre sollozos.

¿Qué más podía decir? No podía hablar, porque ya no había palabras que pudieran arreglar nada, pero sentía que debía decirle algo; o tal vez sentía que debía decirse algo a sí mismo. En su mente repasó las mil y una peleas que había tenido con Elroy y las muchas veces que deseó que ella fuera diferente, que lo cuidara con el mismo cariño con que cuidaba al resto de sus sobrinos. Pero ella nunca lo hizo, porque él siempre había sido especial. ¡Pero no lo era! Él, más que nadie, había necesitado de su cariño y él, de todos, había sido el que menos había recibido. ¿O tal vez no?

Albert recordó las últimas palabras de la anciana: "_No llores, hijo… perdóname tú a mí. Yo también te amo. Siempre te amé_". A su manera, Elroy siempre lo había amado. "_Perdóname, tía_", decía otra vez entre sollozos, "_perdóname por no haber sabido comprenderte, perdóname, perdóname_".

Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que pudiera controlar su llanto. Pensaba en su vida, en su familia, en todo lo que había perdido y todo lo que había ganado hasta entonces. Pensaba en George, quien al igual que él, había amado en silencio. Unos metros más allá descansaba ella, Rosemary, la dueña eterna del corazón de George. Secándose las lágrimas, caminó hasta el lugar donde ella yacía.

**_El dinero y el honor son insignificantes,  
>¿no es así, mi pequeño William?<em>**

Otra vez oyó sus palabras y otra vez sintió que le había fallado. Pero no más. Rosemary tenía razón. El dinero y el honor eran insignificantes al lado del amor y el cariño. Ya había cometido el peor de los errores. Se había convertido en un orgulloso insoportable y en su estúpida guerra contra un fantasma imaginario, había dañado a demasiadas personas, pero sobre todo, se había dañado a sí mismo. Estaba cansado de ser así. Estaba cansado de pelear. Estaba cansado de tener que decir siempre la última palabra, generalmente una palabra hiriente, para ganar. Ese no era él. Ese no era el hombre del que su familia hubiese estado orgullosa.

Recordó las veces que había tratado mal a Archie, los desplantes que había tenido ante George e incluso el día que intentó humillar a Candy. ¿Humillar? Él, que había sido humillado cuando no era más que un vagabundo. Él, que había vivido en carne propia lo que significa ser rechazado por aquellos que se creen superiores. Él, que había lavado platos y tenido a cientos a sus pies… Él, que había arriesgado su vida para salvar a Candy y que con gusto habría dado la suya para evitar la pérdida de Stear o de Anthony. Él… ¿había llegado tan lejos?

- No voy a volver a fallarles – dijo por fin Albert.

Por respuesta, sólo tuvo el silencio y los ecos de risas, llantos y una gaita. De pronto, sintió paz en su interior. Caminó otra vez hasta la tumba de la tía y la miró por última vez.

- Te juro que no voy a fallarles.

Albert dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha. En cierta forma, se sentía en paz con los que ya no estaban. Ahora era el momento de hacer las paces con los que aún tenía a su lado.

**p p p**

Aunque Albert ya se había perdido de vista, Candy se quedó largo rato mirando por la ventana. Pelusa quería entrar y ladraba con fuerza, pero su dueña parecía no oírla. Absorta en sus pensamientos, de pronto se dio cuenta de que en cierta forma, pese a que era precisamente lo que su cabeza entendía y había decidido, un trocito de su corazón también había emprendido el camino a través del bosque.

Tom la observaba en silencio, tratando de imaginar qué pasaba por su mente, temiendo que en cualquier momento saliera corriendo por la puerta para ir tras Albert. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Tras algunos momentos, Candy bajó la vista y pareció recordar algo.

- ¡Las cartas!

Sin más, subió corriendo hasta su habitación. La puerta estaba abierta y apenas entró, se dirigió a su escritorio. Las cartas estaban otra vez dobladas en perfecto orden, con el medallón sobre ellas. Candy lo tomó con cariño y sonrió.

- Las cartas… leíste tus cartas… – y apretando el medallón fuertemente contra su pecho, expresó lo que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón – No vuelvas a perderte, pequeño Bert… y por favor, trae de vuelta a mi amigo.

****p p p****

La mansión de Lakewood quedaba a corta distancia del pequeño cementerio familiar. Aun así, el camino le pareció eterno. Necesitaba hablar con ellos, necesitaba abrazarlos, necesitaba pedirles perdón. No quería perder ni un solo momento más, porque ya había pagado un precio demasiado alto para aprender que en un solo instante, la vida puede cambiar por completo.

A lo lejos, Lakewood parecía triste y silenciosa. Ya nadie corría en sus jardines, ni nadie llenaba el aire con risas ni alegres conversaciones. Él mismo había sido uno de los niños que habían corrido por esos jardines, rodeado de animales o perseguido por el pequeño Anthony que apenas aprendía a caminar. Las rosas de Anthony, sin embargo, se habían secado… igual que su vida. Cuando estuvo cerca de la casa, miró la ventana del que una vez había sido el taller de Stear. En la pared aún había restos del humo que más de una vez había salido por esa ventana como resultado de alguna de sus geniales desastres científicos. Ya jamás volvería a ocurrir aquello, porque la vida de Stear se había extinguido como una llama en medio de una batalla sin sentido.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Lakewood guardaba para él demasiados recuerdos tristes a los que ahora debía sumar la partida de su tía. Eran ya demasiadas muertes, demasiadas esperanzas rotas. Tal vez era el momento de empezar a buscar otro lugar y enterrar de una vez las tristezas, para poder por fin dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a encontrar nuevas alegrías. Jamás olvidaría y allí donde fuera siempre los llevaría en su corazón. No necesitaba un lugar físico para recordarlos. No necesitaba ver jardines con rosas secas para pensar en Rosemary. No. Prefería llevarla en su corazón y en su mente con la sonrisa fresca y alegre que tanto amaba, con su pequeño hijo entre los brazos y con él a su lado. Así quería recordar también a sus padres, incluso a su madre, a quien nunca conoció, incluso a Stear, al cual nunca habían encontrado.

Sí… tal vez… sólo tal vez… era hora de pensar en un nuevo Lakewood. Pero una cosa a la vez y un desafío por día. Armándose se valor, cruzó la terraza que llevaba a la mansión. Una vez dentro, se encontró con Ally, una de las personas que más tiempo llevaba al servicio de los Andrew.

- ¡Señor Andrew! – dijo la buena mujer con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo… ¿miedo? ¿Desde cuándo la gente le tenía miedo? Ally le había limpiado la nariz más de una vez, le hacía las galletas más ricas y lo consentía en todo… y ahora lo saludaba, ¿con miedo? – Por favor, perdone, no sabía que estaba aquí, no lo oí llegar, perdone, yo sólo…

- Está bien, Ally, no hay problema, en serio, no se preocupe – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa - Acabo de llegar. ¿Ha visto a mi sobrino?

- El señor Cornwell y su señora fueron a visitar a la familia Britter.

- Comprendo. ¿Y George?

- El señor Johnson salió hace un rato. Lo siento, señor, pero no sé a dónde fue y no me atreví a preguntárselo.

- Bien, Ally, no hay problema. En cuanto alguno de ellos llegue, por favor, ¿podría avisarme?

- ¡Desde luego, señor!

- Voy a subir a mi habitación. ¿A qué hora almorzamos?

- A la hora que usted lo indique, señor.

- ¿Te parece bien que esperemos a George?

- Desde luego, señor. Lo que usted diga.

- Bien… Por favor, prepáranos un almuerzo delicioso. Estoy muerto de hambre. ¿Podría ser?

- ¡Desde luego, señor!

- Gracias – Albert se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, pero de pronto se detuvo y se giró para mirar a la mujer de nuevo - ¿Puedo pedirle algo más, Ally?

- Claro, señor.

- ¿Qué tal si deja de decirme señor cada dos palabras? – le dijo sonriendo – Tampoco soy tan viejo, ni tan malo… ¿O sí? –le preguntó con ojos tristes. Para su también triste sorpresa, Ally sólo bajó la vista. No era necesario agregar más - Una vez basta y sobra… incluso eso ya es demasiado – le dijo guiñándole un ojo, para tratar de aliviar la situación - ¡Espero su almuerzo!

- Claro… claro… - respondió la sorprendida mujer. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras lo veía subir las escaleras – Lo que tú digas, pequeño William – dijo Ally recordando con cariño los días en que ella tenía la edad que hoy tenía su patrón y él, en cambio, no era más que un niñito dulce y alegre que corría por toda la casa pidiéndole siempre la misma comida. Sin duda, ella sabía exactamente qué necesitaba ese niñito para sentirse mejor.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Albert se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su amplia cama. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente, pero a la vez, estaba preparado para seguir adelante y no perder más tiempo. La habitación estaba algo fría, como el resto de la casa. Pero el frío no era físico, el frío era del corazón. La tía había partido hacía casi una semana y una vez más Lakewood se teñía de negro. Se dio cuenta de que ahora él era el único que llevaba el apellido Andrew y de pronto se sintió casi como las cenizas de alguna vieja civilización perdida.

Entonces recordó sus ganas de formar una familia, de tener hijos, de cuidarlos, de quererlos, de darles todo lo que él no había tenido, de mimarlos y abrazarlos. ¿Cómo sería tener hijos? ¿Qué se sentiría esperar por meses el nacimiento de una pequeña cosita que era mitad tuya y mitad de otra persona? Se imaginó con un pequeño bebé entre los brazos y sintió un miedo terrible. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si alguien intentaba hacerle daño? ¿Y si alguien intentaba quitárselo o hacerlo infeliz?

Se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación, dejándose llevar por sus sueños. Un hijo. O una hija. ¡O muchos hijos! Una casa llena de niños rubios iguales a él y a su hermana. Sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba con algo raro… algo que era una mezcla de alegría y orgullo. ¿Sería eso lo que sintió su padre cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos? Ese deseo furioso de protegerlo y de darle todo… ¿Sería eso lo que significaba tener una familia? Tal vez sí.

**p p p  
><strong>

El resto de la mañana Tom había intentado sin éxito conversar con Candy. La notaba distraída y pensativa. Se había quedado largo rato en su habitación sin decir nada y cuando por fin bajó, sólo se limitó a recoger lo que había quedado en el comedor de diario, para luego dedicarse a poner orden en la casa. Tom, como de costumbre, se preocupó de su pieza y Pelusa, como de costumbre, los seguía de un lugar a otro, moviendo su cola y tratando de convencerlos de que jugaran con ella.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, Candy le pidió a Tom que por favor bajara a contestarlo. La voz familiar de la operadora del pueblo le informó que había una llamada para la señorita White. Mientras se establecía la conexión, Tom se apuró a llamar a Candy, quien llegó justo a tiempo para contestar la llamada.

- Aló… ¿Candy?

- ¡Albert! – contestó Candy como despertando de un sueño.

- Hola, Candy.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

- Pues… Sólo le pedí a la operadora que me comunicara contigo… Qué sé yo, tal vez eso de ser "Andrew" aún sirve de algo.

- Albert, no seas tonto, por supuesto que sirve. ¿Ocurrió algo?

- No, nada especial… Sólo quería… Bueno, sólo quería llamarte para que estuvieras tranquila. No quiero hacerte pasar otra vez un mal rato, como hice cuando desaparecí en Chicago.

- De verdad te lo agradezco, Albert.

Tom se había sentado frente a Candy acariciando la cabeza de Pelusa, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su amiga. Cada vez que ella respondía algo, Tom la imitaba haciendo caras ridículas. Tras algunos minutos, confirmó que sus burlas no surtían efecto. Candy estaba en otro mundo. Tonta Candy. Tonto Tom.

- Vamos, Pelusa. Será mejor que yo mismo me encargue del almuerzo. Si no, moriremos de hambre. Tu dueña tiene para rato con su príncipe – dijo burlonamente mirando a Candy, antes de salir del despacho para dejarla conversar tranquila – Vaya cosa.

Candy prefirió ignorarlo por completo y tomó asiento para prestar más atención a Albert.

- ¿Cómo están todos en casa?

- Supongo que bien, pero aún no he visto a nadie. George salió en la mañana y Archie y Annie fueron de visita a la mansión Britter.

- Ahh...

- ¿No te parece ridículo? ¡Y yo que venía tan dispuesto a aclararlo todo! Ya se me están quitando las ganas… – bromeó Albert.

- No digas eso, sabes que tienes que hacerlo.

- Sí, sí… lo sé… es sólo que… es difícil.

- Bueno, precisamente por eso tienes que aprovechar de prepararte y hacerlo lo mejor posible.

- Sí… A propósito, lamento haberme metido sin permiso a su pieza.

- ¡Estaba hecha un desastre!

- Descuida, no vi nada que no hubiese visto antes – rió de buena gana Albert - Bueno, tal vez sí… ¡No me había dado cuenta de que ahora te maquillas!

- No me maquillo tanto – dijo Candy sintiendo que se le subían los colores al rostro – Sólo un poco… Tengo que estar presentable para el trabajo.

- Imagino que sí… No pensé que guardarías esas viejas cartas, Candy.

- Por supuesto que las guardé.

- La verdad es que había pensado irme sin avisarles…

- ¿Pensabas hacer eso? – preguntó sorprendida y molesta Candy.

- Sí… lo sé, lo sé, no era lo correcto, pero ya ves, no lo hice. Cuando vi tu habitación abierta entré para dejarte mi nota de despidida…

- Ay, no, Albert, pero qué drama. ¿Otra vez?

- Sí… soy algo patético, ¿no crees?

- Cuando te comportas así, ¡sí!

- Bueno, pero ya no me regañes, Candy. No lo hice. Cuando vi las cartas dudé en leerlas, porque son tuyas… pero como las escribí yo… no sé, sentí curiosidad. ¿Te molesta que las haya leído?

- No, no me molesta: ¡me alegra que lo hayas hecho! Si no, a esta hora estaríamos otra vez dándonos de cabezazos contra la pared tratando de averiguar dónde habría ido de nuevo el señor escurridizo. Gracias por no hacerlo, Albert.

- Lo que escribí en esas cartas es verdad, Candy. Nunca debí dejarte sola sin darte una explicación. Por favor, perdóname. Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir desde entonces.

- Albert, eso ya pasó…

- No, no pasó. Cuando me contaste tu parte de la historia la otra noche en la cabaña, creo que por primera vez me di cuenta del tremendo error que cometí… Siempre huyendo, siempre desapareciendo sin dar una explicación… Supongo que es natural que cuando me fui a Sudamérica temieras que ya no volviera…

- Supongo que sí…

- Las cosas habrían sido muy distintas si…

- Las cosas son como tienen que ser, Albert – se apresuró a interrumpirlo Candy.

- Claro… tienes razón.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Candy, sentada en su escritorio, pensaba que en realidad todo habría sido muy distinto en sus vidas si él la hubiese mirado con los ojos que ella lo miraba cuando partió a Sudamérica. Albert, sentado en su despacho mirando el triste jardín de Lakewood, pensaba que la vida daba vueltas tan grandes como inútiles y que, al final de cuentas, uno perdía el tiempo en tonterías y en miedos sin razón.

- De verdad lamento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros desde que me fui a Sudamérica, Candy. Tal vez no debí haber hecho nunca ese viaje.

- No tenías alternativa, Albert.

- No lo sé… uno siempre tiene alternativas. Lástima que siempre me las arregle para elegir las peores.

- No digas eso. Tampoco se trata de que te cortes las venas y te transformes en un llorón. Es cierto que has cometido muchos errores, algunos muy graves… Lo que pasó con tu novia…

- Lo sé, lo sé… - se lamentó Albert.

- Perdona, ya estoy hablando de más.

- No, está bien. Si no eres tú, será Tom.

- Lamento que Tom haya sido tan pesado contigo anoche.

- Ni te imaginas cuánto… - dijo Albert recordando la conversación en el pasillo.

- No te enojes con él. Es sólo su forma de ser; ya sabes, es un bruto.

- Sí, me quedó más que claro… ¡Oh!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Viene llegando el auto de George. Candy, tengo que cortar.

- Sí, sí… Espero que todo salga bien, Albert. George te quiere como a un hijo y lo sabes. Haz las paces con él y con toda tu familia. Tener una familia es un privilegio que no todos tenemos… No lo olvides.

- No… tienes razón.

- Bien… adiós.

- ¡No, no! Espera, espera…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo… Nada… Nada, olvídalo. Voy a conversar con George. ¿Puedo llamarte para contarte cómo me fue?

- Claro que puedes. De hecho, ¡tienes que contarme! Ya sabes que soy una chismosa – dijo Candy, medio en serio y medio en broma.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a lanzar un hechizo para que te cuente todo? – rió Albert, recordando la carta que Candy le había enviado.

- No, no vale la pena, mis hechizos no funcionan – rió Candy avergonzada.

- No creas… a veces sí. Te llamo más tarde, hechicera. ¡Un beso!

- Otro para ti… Adiós.

Candy colgó el teléfono y descubrió que su corazón latía con un nuevo ritmo. Albert, por su parte, se sentía como hacía mucho, mucho tiempo no se sentía. Técnicamente, ¿tenía una cita? Bueno… algo así.

Los golpes en la puerta del despacho lo devolvieron a la realidad.

- Señor… William… - se corrigió Ally cuando vio que Albert la miró con cara de divertida reprimenda – El señor Johnson acaba de llegar.

- Gracias, Ally. ¿Le dijo que estoy aquí?

- No, aún no entra. ¿Quiere que vaya a avisarle?

- No se preocupe, yo iré a buscarlo. Gracias, Ally.

- De nada. El almuerzo está listo para cuando usted nos avise. Con permiso.

Cuando la mujer ya casi dejaba el despacho, Albert la detuvo con una pregunta, como si otra vez fuera su consentido.

- ¿Qué cocinaste, nana Ally?

La mujer se devolvió a mirarlo con ojos emocionados… Nana Ally… Hacía años que nadie la llamaba así, porque la señora Elroy se lo tenía estrictamente prohibido a todos. Las familiaridades con la servidumbre eran imperdonables, pero cada vez que estaban solos, el pequeño William la llamaba así. Ally habría querido correr a abrazarlo como cuando era ese niñito indefenso que no entendía por qué todo estaba prohibido y por qué siempre debía estar oculto.

- Lo que más le gusta…

- ¿Pollo frito con papas fritas?

- ¿Le he fallado alguna vez?

- Nunca – le dijo Albert acercándose a ella para abrazarla – Deséame suerte, nana… Voy a necesitarla.

- Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, pequeño William.

Albert la besó en la frente y salió al encuentro de George.

- Muchas gracias… muchas gracias – dijo en voz baja Ally.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holas: Agradezco siempre sus comentarios a los capítulos anteriores. Creo, sin embargo, que es preciso hacer un poco de "orden" en la historia, porque parece que se creó una cierta confusión con Camille LEFEVRE y Camill JACOBS. No son gemelas. Claramente son dos personas distintas. Tampoco son mayores que Albert, ni que Tom, sino que ambas son menos que ellos, más bien de la edad de Candy y Annie (no he indicado la edad de Lefevre, pero la primera vez que aparece expliqué que era menor que Albert). <em>**

**_Tal como muchas lo imaginaban, Lorraine y Camille LEFEVRE son la misma persona. Eso se aclaró hace un par de capítulos. ¿Por qué Camille aparecía a cargo de negocios aún cuando estaba con Tom? Bueno... niñas, ¡a leer la historia! :-P ¿Recuerdan que Gustav le reclamaba que debía estar más presente en los negocios y que, por otra parte, Tom no entendía por qué Lorraine desaparecía de vez en cuando?_**

**_Camille JACOBS es la ex novia de Albert. No tiene nada que ver con Camille LEFEVRE, salvo que la admira y la defendía cuando Albert hablaba en contra de ella._**

**_Espero que eso ordene un poco las ideas jejejejeje :-)_**

**_Lamento que no se haya podido ver el video que les recomendé en el capítulo anterior :-(_**

**_¡Saludos!_**

**_PcR_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

- Hola, George.

La voz suave y pausada que pronunció esas palabras era inconfundible; sorprendido y luchando por controlar sus emociones, George se giró para saludarlo.

- Hola, William.

William… Él nunca lo llamaba William cuando entre los dos había confianza. Ahora, sin embargo, esa confianza parecía perdida en un pasado lejano.

- Ally me contó que habías salido.

- Sí… Perdona, te hice esperar…

- No, no importa. Llegué hace sólo un rato.

- Bien…

George jugó con el sombrero que tenía entre las manos, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Podía entrar a esa casa cuando su dueño ya no lo consideraba merecedor de su confianza? Albert no lo había invitado… Archie y Annie tampoco estaban. De pronto se sintió como un intruso, totalmente fuera de lugar, y evaluó la posibilidad de devolverse por donde había entrado.

Albert, por su parte, parecía tanto o más incómodo. No dejaba de mirar el suelo y sin querer abría y cerraba los puños, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Visitar la tumba de la tía había sido difícil, pero esto estaba resultando aún peor. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar George? Después de todo, él mismo había decidido dejar las empresas, nadie lo había obligado… nadie, salvo él con sus desplantes y sus constantes faltas de respeto.

- Lamento mucho la partida de la señora Andrew, William.

- Gracias…

Gracias… ¿Gracias? Qué respuesta más tonta. Estaba frente a George y le daba las gracias por haber cumplido con la formalidad de las condolencias que no había tenido ocasión de darle antes. El silencio de mantenía entre ambos.

- Bueno… Si no te importa… creo que… - George dudó por un momento – tengo que ir a mi habitación.

- Claro, claro… - dijo Albert moviéndose para dejarlo pasar.

- Permiso…

George pasó lentamente por su lado sin que Albert rompiera el silencio. Por más que pensaba, no encontraba la palabra adecuada ni el valor para enfrentarlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Si dejaba pasar ese momento, las cosas sólo empeorarían y así sería cada vez más y más complicado pedir disculpas. ¡Al diablo con el maldito orgullo y las palabras correctas! Sólo tenía que dejarse llevar por su corazón, por ese estúpido corazón suyo que le dolía y se sentía solo.

- George, por favor, perdóname, perdóname – dijo girándose y abrazándolo sin previo aviso, tomando a su viejo tutor por sorpresa – He sido un tonto, he sido un mal agradecido, sé que no debí hacerlo, que no debería haberte tratado así, sé que debí pedirte disculpas antes, pero he sido un tonto, un orgulloso… Por favor, George, perdóname…

George se quedó sin palabras, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. La situación rayaba en lo increíble… Hacía poco más de una semana Albert ni siquiera le hablaba. Hacía unos días lo había visto con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, durmiendo en el suelo de la cabaña del bosque y ahora se lo encontraba de la nada en la mansión de Lakewood, ¿y lo abrazaba pidiéndole perdón?

- Tú tenías razón, tú me lo dijiste. Me he convertido en todo lo que mi padre jamás habría querido que fuera. Te fallé a ti, le fallé a mi tía… les he fallado a todos. Ahora lo sé, George, por favor, por favor, perdóname… – le rogó una vez más Albert para luego agregar con la voz entrecortada, dudando por un momento - Tú has sido… has sido como un padre para mí – Albert sintió la sorpresa de George y lo abrazó con más fuerza – Es verdad, George, tú y yo sabemos que es verdad. Nadie me ha cuidado como tú, nadie. Por favor, perdóname… - y ya no pudo hablar más, porque si lo hacía, dejaría escapar el llanto que a duras penas estaba conteniendo.

George sintió una rara mezcla de alegría y vergüenza. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esas demostraciones de cariño y, ciertamente, era lo último que esperaba encontrar al abrir la puerta esa tarde. Pero… era su muchacho. Y lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo.

- Está bien, muchacho, está bien – le dijo por fin devolviéndole el abrazo, dejándose él también llevar por la emoción – Tú sabes que he intentado hacer lo mejor posible, perdona si no…

- No digas eso, George, soy yo el que tiene que pedirte disculpas. No es por los negocios, no es por las empresas, es por ti – le dijo mirándolo – Tú eres mi familia, ¿me entiendes? Y yo he sido un estúpido todo este tiempo. No sé por qué te traté así, de verdad no lo sé…

- Tu pelea con Lefevre ha llegado muy lejos, Albert.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Si te hubiese hecho caso habría podido estar con la tía en sus últimos días – dijo separándose de George y dándole la espalda – Habría podido decirle que la quería, que lamentaba haberla hecho sufrir, que nunca la olvidé, que le agradezco lo que hizo por mí… Pero no pude… - dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, en un gesto que denotaba su desesperación, pero también la vergüenza que sentía por haber cometido un error que ya no podía arreglar.

- De verdad lo siento – dijo George acercándose a Albert y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – Intenté decírtelo, todos intentamos decírtelo…

- Lo sé, lo sé…

- La señora Elroy no quería que lo supieras por nadie más que no fuera ella misma. Y ya sabes cómo son los Andrew cuando se les cruza una idea por la cabeza… – le dijo con un tono que quería ser amistoso, pero que, a la vez, reflejaba el dolor que sentía por haber sido él mismo víctima de uno de los testarudos Andrew.

- No sabes cuánto me arrepiento – dijo Albert dejando escapar un pesado suspiro – Y lo peor de todo es que ya no puedo hacer nada, absolutamente nada – sentenció derrotado.

- Eso no es cierto.

- ¿Cómo que no? – dijo Albert girándose a mirarlo.

- Puedes hacer algo. Es más: debes hacer algo.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó sin entender.

- Debes cambiar, Albert – le dijo George mirándolo directamente – No puedes seguir siendo así, simplemente porque tú no eres así. ¡Nunca antes lo fuiste! Estoy seguro de que tú mismo no eres feliz pasando a llevar a los demás, viviendo como una máquina de hacer dinero. Es más, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera te importa el dinero. Esto no es más que una carrera por orgullo, ¿cierto?

- Yo pensé que no debía dejar que nadie estuviera por encima de mi familia, George. Todo lo que hice lo hice por ellos, ¡por los Andrew! – trató de justificarse.

- No, Albert… No culpes a los demás. Ya no tienes quince años. Tú y yo sabemos que nadie te empujó a esta pelea.

- Sí, lo sé…

- Tú solo decidiste que ésta era una pelea que tenías que ganar. Pero mira a Lefevre: ¡jamás se ha dignado siquiera a dar cuenta de que algo de esto le importe! Todo está en tu cabeza, Albert. Todo este tiempo te has excusando diciendo que lo hacías por tu familia, pero en realidad era sólo por tu orgullo. ¿Por qué, Albert? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué más necesitas probar? – le preguntó George con tono severo.

- No lo sé… - contestó cabizbajo.

- Bueno… pues sólo puedo recomendarte que trates de averiguarlo pronto… y que no sigas cometiendo los mismos errores. Hay mucha gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti. No debiste desaparecer así como así. El mundo no gira en torno tuyo, muchacho – le dijo en tono preocupado George.

- Lo sé – contestó Albert sintiéndose casi como un niño sorprendido en una travesura; sólo que esta vez, la travesura había sido muy en serio y había causado daños irreparables.

- Ya no eres un adolescente. No puedes seguir siendo un egoísta porque tú no eres un egoísta. Tú eres mucho mejor, Albert. Por eso todos te queremos, porque eres generoso y considerado… O al menos así eras antes – Albert resintió las duras palabras, pero se mantuvo en silencio - No logro entender cómo cambiaste tanto y lamento que las cosas hayan llegado tan lejos. La señora Elroy te quería. Siempre te quiso. A su manera, claro, pero siempre te quiso. No digas que ya no hay nada que hacer. Tienes mucho que hacer: debes volver a ser tú mismo… ¡Y debes dejar de ser tan cabeza dura! – rió por fin George, acercando a Albert, para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Perdóname, George – dijo de nuevo Albert un poco más aliviado.

- Claro que te perdono. Tú sabes que eres como un hijo para mí – Albert lo abrazó con más fuerza – Pero eso no significa que voy a aguantar siempre tus desplantes, ¿me entiendes, mocoso malcriado?

- Te entiendo – contestó Albert separándose de George y secando disimuladamente una lágrima que amenazaba con delatarlo.

- Veo que los días con la señorita Candy te sirvieron.

- Creo que sí – sonrió Albert – Pero no fue fácil, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué pasó?

- ¿Te parece si lo conversamos mientras almorzamos? Muero de hambre – dijo Albert en tono suplicante.

- Claro – sonrió George.

- A qué no sabes qué tenemos hoy de almuerzo.

- No tengo idea…

- Mi comida favorita… - dijo Albert con mirada pícara.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No me digas que también sobornaste a la señora Ally?

- ¿Cómo que también? – preguntó Albert haciéndose el ofendido – A ella no la soborné: siempre he sido su favorito.

George lo miró de pies a cabeza y luego dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada. ¡Por fin su muchacho estaba de vuelta! Otra vez tenía la oportunidad de apoyarlo y esta vez lo haría con mayor firmeza. Albert era un adulto, pero todos, más tarde o más temprano, necesitamos el apoyo de quienes nos aman. Esta vez no iba a fallarle, eso estaba claro, pero las cosas se harían a su manera. Ahora sólo le quedaba tener el coraje de poner en práctica lo que había decidido. No sólo Albert había cambiado; él también.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

El almuerzo transcurrió sin problemas. Albert y George tenían aún mucho que conversar; mal que mal, los problemas no se arreglan sólo con una simple disculpa. Así, la sobremesa al calor del café se extendió por varias horas. Albert trataba de justificarse por sus errores y George, con paciencia y firmeza a la vez, lo ayudaba a entender que de nada servía tratar de justificar lo injustificable, porque si quería arreglar las cosas de verdad, tenía que esforzarse y aceptar sus errores. Albert se quejaba de que en realidad nadie lo apoyaba, que el peso de ser cabeza de los Andrew era enorme y que necesitaba más apoyo. George, en cambio, le recordaba que contaba con todo el apoyo del mundo y que su peor enemigo no otro más que él mismo, pues él se había impuesto un ritmo de trabajo y exigencias enormes.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde Ally apareció en la sala para anunciar que había una llamada para George. Tras algunos minutos, regresó a la sala donde Albert lo esperaba. Su rostro se veía algo preocupado.

- ¿Ocurre algo, George?

- ¿Eh? No…

- ¿Quién te llamó?

- Archie…

- ¿Está bien?

- Sí… Sólo quería avisarme que pasarán la noche en la mansión Britter.

- Con esta lluvia, creo que es lo mejor.

- Claro…

George miró unos segundos a Albert con rostro inexpresivo. Era obvio que algo le preocupaba, pero también era obvio que no iba a decírselo, así que no tenía caso preguntarle. Y es que… ¿cómo iba George a decirle que Archie había decidido no regresar a la mansión en cuanto supo que Albert estaba ahí? No, no podía decírselo, porque eso no ayudaría en nada a solucionar las cosas. Archie estaba furioso. Cada uno reaccionaba de manera distinta, pero cada uno lo hacía con todo el corazón. Archie se indignaba con la misma fuerza que Albert decidía esconderse en sí mismo. Y cuando ambos estaban así, era inútil tratar de hacerlos entrar en razón.

- George, necesito pedirte un favor – dijo Albert rompiendo el silencio.

- Claro. Dime.

- Es sobre Camille…

- ¡Ay, no, Albert, por favor! – protestó George - ¿Vamos a volver a lo mismo?

- No me refiero a Lefevre, Albert, me refiero a mi novia.

George notó de inmediato el tono grave en que Albert había pronunciado aquello de "mi novia". ¿Su novia? Sí… Él no hacía nunca algo a medias y había amado a Camille. Pero la había perdido de la forma más estúpida posible.

- Necesito encontrarla, George. Tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que pedirle perdón, ¡tengo que volver con ella!

- ¿Y de verdad crees que ella aún querrá volver contigo?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo Albert seguro de sí mismo – Ella me ama, lo sé. ¡Me lo dijo en su carta! Si tan sólo la hubiese leído a tiempo todo habría sido distinto y a estas alturas ya estaríamos casados… ¡Todo fue un malentendido!

Un malentendido. Era una forma muy elegante de definir su estupidez y, por cierto, una forma muy, muy conveniente.

- ¿De verdad crees que fue sólo un malentendido?

- ¡Por supuesto! Si hubiese leído la carta habría ido por ella y nada de esto hubiese pasado. Yo la quiero y ella me quiere. Estoy seguro. Sólo tengo que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón.

- Pero en todos estos meses no has podido dar con ella. Su familia no quiere ni verte la cara…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso necesito que tú me ayudes. Si hay alguien que puede encontrarla ese eres tú. Por favor, George, ayúdame.

- No creo que pueda…

- ¡Oh, vamos, George! ¡Por favor! Tú siempre has podido. Nunca he sabido cómo lo haces, pero siempre consigues toda la información que te propones.

- No siempre…

- Como sea, George, por favor, confío en ti. No puede habérsela tragado la tierra y en algún momento tiene que volver a Chicago, o sus padres tienen que viajar a verla, o tendrá alguna amiga con la que aún se escriba, no sé. Alguien tiene que saber dónde está. No me importa si no puedes volver a la oficina ahora mismo, no tienes que preocuparte de nada en la empresa, sólo me interesa que…

- ¿En la empresa? – preguntó George extrañado.

- Sí… En la oficina. Quiero decir cuando volvamos a Chicago. No vamos a irnos todavía, pero cuando volvamos puedes trabajar sólo en esto, hasta que la encuentres. Luego puedes volver a la oficina. ¿Me entiendes?

- Albert, yo no voy a volver a trabajar contigo – le respondió George con total tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Albert con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión - ¿De qué hablas?

- Exactamente de eso: no voy a volver a trabajar contigo.

- Pero… pero… Yo pensé que…

- ¿Qué?

- Pensé que ya me habías disculpado… - le dijo Albert notoriamente contrariado. ¿Qué más quería George? ¿Por qué le hacía esto?

- Desde luego que te disculpé, Albert, pero eso no significa que piense volver a trabajar contigo. Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Cuando te dije que había cumplido mi labor contigo lo dije en serio. Tú ya no me necesitas en tus empresas.

- Pero, George, ¿de qué hablas? ¡Desde luego que te necesito!

- No, no me necesitas. Tú y yo lo sabemos. Ya sabes todo lo que necesitabas saber y lo que te falta por aprender, tendrás que aprenderlo solo. Ya has demostrado que eres capaz de hacerlo.

- Sí, pero yo…

- ¿Tú qué? ¿Has dejado de cerrar algún trato desde que renuncié? ¿O perdiste algún negocio? ¿Alguien llora mi partida en la oficina?

Albert bajó la vista. En realidad no. Es cierto que al comienzo todo había sido complicado, porque eran muchas y muy diversas las funciones que George cumplía, pero sobre todo, porque era difícil encontrar a una persona en la cual depositar tanta responsabilidad. Pero se las habían arreglado bien. Muy bien.

- Desde luego que no – respondió el mismo George – Todos somos reemplazables, Albert.

- ¡No quise decir eso! – se apresuró a justificarse Albert.

- Albert, por favor, negocios son negocios, ¿recuerdas? No voy a ofenderme por la verdad. Al menos no ahora. Todo ha seguido su curso desde que me fui y te aseguro que todo seguirá igual de bien. Tú no me necesitas ahí y también es justo que otras personas tengan oportunidades de avanzar en la empresa.

- Sí, pero yo quiero que vuelvas a trabajar con nosotros – demandó Albert.

- Sí, pero eso es lo que **_tú_** quieres, no lo que **_yo_** quiero – dijo George en tono serio, haciendo hincapié en el "tú", para dejar bien en claro el punto - No he cambiado de opinión desde que renuncié. No voy a regresar.

- ¿Pero por qué no? ¿No me estabas diciendo que soy un cabeza dura? ¡Ahora tú lo estás siendo! No seas orgulloso, George. Ya te pedí disculpas, de verdad siento todo lo que te dije, pero…

- No se trata de orgullo, Albert. La decisión está tomada. Tú no me necesitas y yo necesito un cambio.

- ¿Un cambio?

- Sí, Albert. Necesito un cambio. He tenido mucho tiempo libre para pensar – rió George – O mejor dicho, para enfrentar lo que no quería enfrentar: mi propia vida.

- ¿Tu propia vida? – preguntó Albert.

- Sí. Qué curioso, ¿no? El viejo George también tiene una vida propia. Veo que la noticia te sorprende – ironizó George en tono amargo.

- No quise decir eso – se corrigió Albert, entendiendo que había hecho un muy desafortunado comentario.

- Pero lo dijiste… y no te culpo, supongo que todos piensan lo mismo, que mi vida es la vida de los Andrew. Después de todo, así ha sido desde que tu padre se cruzó en mi camino. Desde ese día, toda mi vida ha girado en torno a ustedes, a sus negocios, a sus problemas y a sus triunfos y ya ves, muchacho, se me ha ido la vida en este trabajo. **_Toda_** la vida. Primero trabajando para tu padre, luego apoyando a tu hermana y finalmente cuidándote a ti… ¡Incluso cuidando de la señorita Candy! Pero nunca cuidando de mí. ¿No te parece ridículo? – rió George melancólico – Incluso le he dedicado más tiempo a ella que a mi propia vida, porque siempre puse mi deber por encima de mi propia vida. Supongo que porque soy un cobarde – sentenció pensativo.

- No digas eso, George.

- Es la verdad, Albert. ¿Sabías que jamás tomé unas vacaciones? ¿Qué ni siquiera me había preocupado de saber cuánto dinero tenía en el banco ni de qué haría si tuviera más tiempo libre?

- Pero yo pensé que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué cuando me iba a mi casa de verdad hacía mi vida y me olvida de todo? ¿Qué me iba con mis amigos a algún bar para celebrar? ¿Qué visitaba a mis parientes? ¡Ni siquiera tengo parientes! ¿Acaso te dejé sólo en algún momento?

- Pues… no… -contestó Albert, sintiéndose culpable. ¡Era verdad! George había estado siempre a su lado, todos los días, cada día, salvo cuando…

- La única vez que realmente estuviste solo fue cuando tuviste la loca idea de fugarte a África y emprender ese regreso tan irresponsable…y al final de cuentas, nunca tuve más trabajo y problemas que cuando no te tenía a la vista – rió George.

- Pero si quieres tomarte unas vacaciones, puedes hacerlo. ¡Desde luego que sí! Dime dónde quieres ir, ¡yo pagaré todo! Tienes razón, hemos sido unos ingratos contigo. Sólo dime dónde quieres ir y por cuánto tiempo. ¿Un mes, dos meses, un año? ¡Dímelo!

- No se trata de eso, Albert. No es algo que puedas comprar con dinero, muchacho. Pensé que lo habías entendido: el dinero no lo compra todo.

- ¿Pero entonces qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Albert perdiendo la paciencia.

- Lo que quiero es vivir mi vida, Albert. Depender de mí, no de ustedes. Tomar decisiones que afecten mi propia vida, no la de ustedes. Necesito lo mismo que necesitabas tú cuando decidiste ocultarte bajo esa barba indecente y tus lentes oscuros, ¿recuerdas?

Sí que lo recordaba. Sus días de vagabundo. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Los días en que no había responsabilidades ni compromisos, porque George le cubría las espaldas. Los días en que sólo se necesitaba su firma en uno que otro documento, cuando a pesar de todo, su palabra era ley y cuando podía golpear a Neil impunemente y negarse a reconocer que él lo había hecho, incluso a costa de meter a la propia Candy en problemas. Los días en que estaba aprendiendo a ser quién guiaría los destinos de su familia, mientras George enfrentaba a la tía, al consejo y a todos para que él pudiera gozar de aquello que le habían negado también a George: libertad.

- No creas que soy un orgulloso. Si tuviera algo de amor propio, hace mucho tiempo habría tomado esta decisión. En cierta forma, tú me empujaste a hacerlo – Albert lo miró como pidiéndole perdón – No es un reclamo, es la verdad. Cuando dejé las empresas me di cuenta de que no había hecho nada por mí mismo, que todos mis recuerdos, absolutamente todos mis recuerdos, estaban ligados a ti ya tu familia. No quiero ser un mal agradecido, porque ustedes me han dado mucho, pero…

- Pero tú ya nos diste tu vida entera, ¿cierto?

- Cierto – confirmó George con tristeza. Tampoco era fácil para él reconocer que les había entregado sus mejores años y que al final del camino, se quedaba casi con las manos vacías.

- ¿Pero qué vas a hacer? ¿Dónde vas a ir? – le preguntó preocupado Albert.

- Bueno… tengo algunas ideas. Nada muy definido todavía. Tampoco tengo apuro.

- ¿Significa eso que ya no te veré más? – George notó que Albert lo preguntaba con verdadera tristeza.

- Desde que no, hombre, no exageres. Sólo dije que no voy a volver a trabajar contigo, no que voy a negarte el saludo. A menos, claro, que tú no quieras perdonarme de nuevo…

- ¡No, no! – se apuró a contestar Albert – No se trata de eso… es sólo que… ¡Ahhhh! No sé, no sé… Yo pensaba que las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

- Ya nada es como antes, Albert. Hay cosas que se rompen sólo una vez y cuando eso ocurre, ya no hay forma de arreglarlo.

Albert bajó la vista. Recién comenzaba a entender qué tan lejos había llegado, cuánto había perdido, cuánto había dañado a las personas que más quería. Y entenderlo era doloroso, porque significaba aceptar que estaba intentado recuperar un pasado que ya no estaba a su alcance.

- ¿Nunca me vas a perdonar?

- No se trata de eso. Ya te dije que te perdoné y lo dije de corazón. Pero debes entender que esto tomará tiempo. No puedes volver un día con la cara llena de risa y pretender que todo se arregle como por arte de magia. La vida no es así. Todos tenemos mucho que aprender de lo que sucedió. Yo estoy tratando de hacer mi parte. Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Albert – le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro -, pero ya no como un empleado que esté obligado a callar y a aceptar todo, sino como un amigo que tiene opiniones propias y que no dudará en decirte la verdad cuando corresponda. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. ¿Aceptas el trato?

George extendió su mano hacia Albert. El rubio lo miró por unos instantes, sorprendido, avergonzado, admirado. Qué sabio había sido su padre al dejarlo a su cargo. Qué estúpido había sido él al sacar a esa gran persona de su vida a punta de gritos y malos tratos.

- Claro que acepto, George – dijo Albert dándole un fuerte apretón de manos– Amigo. No sé si me gusta la idea de que ya no vuelvas a la empresa, pero… si es lo que tú quieres… así será. Pero las puertas están abiertas para ti. Siempre puedes volver, ¿me escuchas? Siempre.

- Muy bien, muy bien – dijo George aliviado – Siempre es bueno tener un plan de emergencia.

Mientras sonreían por la broma, Ally volvió a la sala para anunciar que había otro llamado para George. Cuando se quedó solo, Albert tuvo tiempo para pensar un poco en la conversación. Era cierto. George había dedicado su vida completa, cada día de su vida, a su familia. Y él, tonto millonario egoísta, nunca se había detenido a pensarlo. Nunca le había preguntado por su vida privada, porque pensaba que era eso, privada, pero a la vez, siempre había esperado que él estuviera disponible para ayudarlo a él en los más mínimos detalles de su propia vida. Porque siempre había sido así. Porque era George y porque George siempre lo hacía. ¿Cómo había sido tan egoísta? Pero no sólo él, sino todos en su familia. ¿Cómo habían sido tan egoístas con George? Se preguntó si su padre habría visto todo aquello con buenos ojos. La respuesta llegó como un rayo: por supuesto que no. Su padre jamás había sido un abusador y si había traído a George de Francia era para darle un mejor futuro, una vida con otras perspectivas. ¿En qué momento todo aquello se había perdido?

- Albert – George entró de improviso y lo sacó de sus divagaciones – Disculpa, pero tengo que salir.

- ¿Salir? ¿A esta hora? ¿Con esta lluvia…? – en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaba actuando como si fuera el dueño de George. Éste sólo le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Sí… Estaba esperando ese llamado. Volveré a la hora de la cena, no te preocupes.

- ¿Y con…? – se detuvo en seco – No, no… Nada. Te espero para la cena.

- Gracias – rió George complacido. Las cosas comenzaban a tomar el rumbo que debían tomar, pero aún faltaba algo más – Pero antes de irme…

- Dime…

- No puedo ayudarte – Albert lo miró sin comprender – Camille era **_tu_** novia. Eres tú el que aún la ama y eres tú el que debe luchar por ella. Solo. No con ayuda. Si de verdad la quieres, sé que la encontrarás. Ella ya decidió su destino, Albert. Ahora a te toca a ti descubrir si te quiere de nuevo a su lado. Nos vemos por la noche.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, George se dio media vuelta y partió.

_Todo el mundo se ocupa de su propio destino_.

Las palabras volvieron a su mente como un eco distante. George había decido ocuparse del suyo y se negaba a volver a ser parte de las empresas Andrew. Jamás pensó que aquello ocurriría. Camille le había dado una oportunidad. Él la había desperdiciado. Pero ella lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro. No la dejaría escapar. No de nuevo.

Albert miró su reloj. Aún era temprano; podía hacer algunas llamadas. Si iba a tener que encontrarla por sus propios medios, no debía perder ni un minuto más. Porque iba a encontrar a Camille; de eso estaba completamente seguro.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holas: Algunas de ustedes me han preguntado dónde se pueden leer las cartas que Candy y Albert intercambiaron tras el final que conocemos del animé. Hace unos años esas cartas estaban traducidas al español en el sitio Candy Blanca (de Paty AD). Ese sitio ya no está disponible, pero existen otros varios sitios, foros y grupos de Yahoo y FB donde sí tienen disponibles las cartas, junto con traducciones al español de parte de la novela sobre Candy Candy que lanzó hace poco Mizuky (la autora del manga Candy Candy, en el cual está basado el animé que vimos en TV). Uno de esos grupos es ALSS (Albert Lovers Secret Service). No se pueden dar vínculos en FB, pero si lo buscan en FB o en Yahoo Groups, seguro lo encontrarán muy fácilmente.<em>**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

- Ya te dije que no voy a volver. No mientras él esté ahí.

- Archie, por favor, esto es absurdo. Albert es tu tío, no puedes comportarte así con él.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y él sí puede comportarse como un patán con nosotros? ¿Con la tía? ¿Cuántas veces le dijimos que la visitara? Dime, Annie, ¿cuántas?

- Muchas veces – concedió la joven.

- Y no sólo yo, también George. ¿Y qué conseguimos? ¡Nada! Sólo sus desplantes y sus excusas. Estoy harto de todo esto, Annie. ¡Estoy harto!

- Pero, Archie, ustedes son familia, tienen que conversar las cosas.

- ¡Pues no quiero hacerlo! – gritó Archie en un gesto que a Annie le pareció el de un niño caprichoso – No quiero hacerlo y no voy a hacerlo.

- Pero tal vez él necesita…

- ¿Él necesita? – la interrumpió Archie - ¿Él necesita? ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si por una vez, sólo para variar, te preocupas de qué es lo que necesito yo?

- Archie, eso es injusto. Tú sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti – dijo Annie dolida.

- ¿Y por qué entonces no me apoyas ahora? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a volver a la mansión ahora que está Albert? ¿Para qué?

- Para tratar de arreglar todo esto de una vez, Archie, ¿para qué más va a ser? ¿Qué ganas con estar enfadado con él si no tienes el valor de enfrentarlo?

Archie se dio vuelta y la miró sorprendido, pero sobre todo, profundamente ofendido.

- ¿Me estás llamando cobarde? – le dijo acercándose incrédulo a su mujer.

- Archie, por favor, no compliques más las cosas - dijo Annie poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

- Espera un momento… Me llamaste cobarde… – insistió Archie.

- Pues… ¡Sí, sí, está bien, está bien! – admitió molesta Annie – Sí, creo que eres un cobarde, tan cobarde como él. ¡En el fondo los dos son iguales!

- ¡Yo no soy como Albert! – reclamó furioso Archie.

- ¿Ah no? Pues déjame decirte, Archivald Cornwell, que estoy convencida de que son igual de tercos y cobardes, porque en lugar de enfrentar sus problemas, sólo se esconden. Él se esconde en sus negocios o en ese tonto silencio y en esa manía que tiene de no decir nada cuando todos sabemos exactamente lo que le pasa. Y tú, en cambio, haces exactamente lo contrario, pero en el fondo, ¡es lo mismo! Te quejas una y otra vez sobre la actitud de Albert, reclamas sobre su trato, sus exigencias, sus manías… pero hasta ahora nunca se lo has dicho a él mismo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – se defendió Archie.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Estás seguro? Pues entonces, querido, hay al menos una conversación con tu tío que no me has contado – Archie bajó la vista. Annie tenía razón - Lo único que tengo claro es que ya llevamos demasiado tiempo en esta situación. Y estoy aburrida, Archie – rogó Annie – Si de verdad no eres un cobarde, si de verdad no eres un cabeza dura, ¿por qué no hablas con él?

- ¡No voy a darle el gusto de rebajarme ante él!

- ¿Rebajarte? ¿Llamas rebajarte a decir las cosas por su nombre? ¡Esto es increíble!

- Ay, Annie, es que tú no lo entiendes. No tienes idea de lo que es tener que lidiar con la familia y…

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca Archie comprendió que había cometido un error garrafal.

- Claro – dijo Annie en tono triste – Muchas gracias por recordarme que no soy más que una pobre huérfana, mi amor. Yo también te amo. Con permiso – sentenció poniéndose rápidamente de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- No, Annie, mi amor, espera, ¡espera!

Pero Annie no esperó. El fuerte portazo hizo eco en la habitación y le dejó en claro, si es que alguna duda tenía, que había llegado demasiado lejos y la había ofendido sin razón.

- ¡Condenado Albert! – reclamó Archie dando un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas sobre la mesa que tenía más cerca - ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

**P P P  
><strong>

Tal como le había anunciado a Pelusa, Tom se encargó del almuerzo y esa tarde disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida. Tras el almuerzo conversaron un rato, pero Tom decidió irse temprano, pues al día siguiente tenía muchos pendientes en el racho. Además, Candy había tenido una semana durísima y sin duda necesitaba descansar.

Seguida de Pelusa, Candy se dirigió a su escritorio, donde trabajó toda la tarde mientras la lluvia caía y el fuego de la chimenea hacía las veces de música de fondo. Cada cierto tiempo, casi sin querer, Candy miraba el teléfono… pero el aparato nunca sonó.

Cuando ya había oscurecido y su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruidosas protestas, se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse una merienda liviana, mientras Pelusa comía de su plato. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Albert? No, no… seguro aún no podía conversar con George. Tal vez habían discutido de nuevo… No. George no era esa clase de persona. Albert sí… No, no, no. Albert estaba dispuesto a enmendar las cosas. ¿Por qué no la habría llamado? ¿Y si lo llamaba ella? ¡Ah no, de ninguna manera!

Decidida a no entrometerse en lo que no era de su incumbencia, ordenó todo en la cocina y abrió la puerta para que Pelusa saliera a dar un paseo antes de que se fueran a dormir. Aún llovía, así que el paseo de Pelusa fue breve, lo justo y necesario para no tener que lamentar accidentes en la alfombra durante la noche. Candy se preparó un chocolate caliente y se dirigió a la sala. Avivó el fuego y se dispuso a leer la novela que había dejado de lado hacía ya varias semanas, cuando comenzó el enorme trabajo que había significado preocuparse por la tía abuela y su familia. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de cuán cansada estaba.

Tomando su chocolate, recordó el día que Archie le pidió que recibiera a la tía en la clínica. Desde el primer día se había preocupado personalmente de ella, dejando muchas de sus obligaciones de lado, incluso la construcción de la nueva clínica en Chicago. Pero no se arrepentía. En esas semanas había conseguido algo que siempre pensó imposible: el respeto y agradecimiento de la tía abuela. Ella simplemente la trató como siempre la había tratado, pero fuera por su estado o por lo que fuera, por fin Elroy había reconocido que Candy era una buena persona e incluso lamentó no haberse dado más tiempo para conocerla antes. Pero no sólo había apoyado a Elroy, sino también a Archie, quien era de todos el más afectado con la situación. Era cierto que tenía a sus padres a su lado, pero su infancia y gran parte de su juventud las había pasado al lado de su tía y el lazo entre ellos fuera especialmente fuerte.

Candy dio un pesado suspiro. Los ricos hacían cosas tan extrañas. ¿Por qué los padres de Stear y Archie habían optado por dejarlos al cuidado de la tía abuela en lugar de vivir con ellos? Sin ir más lejos, ¿por qué el señor Brown había dejado a Anthony junto a ella en lugar de establecerse y vivir junto a su hijo como la familia que eran? En el caso de Albert, bueno… sus padres habían muerto siendo él muy pequeño y su propia familia, en lugar de rodearlo de cariño y ternura, lo había confinado al encierro y a vivir oculto, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Es cierto que el propio Albert le había comentado que, en cierta forma, la tía temía que alguien pudiera hacerle daño, pero… ¿no habría sido el amor protección suficiente?

¿Quién podía reclamarle ahora a Albert que cada vez que tenía un problema se escondiera del resto para enfrentarlo solo? Es lo que había sido obligado a hacer desde que era un niño y, a decir verdad, de no haber sido por George, su vida no habría sido muy distinta a la que ella había tenido siendo huérfana. Sin embargo, Albert tenía una enorme familia. Ella, en cambio, no tenía a nadie. Nadie de su propia sangre, claro, porque siempre había podido contar con Tom, con Annie, con sus madres y juntos, a su manera, habían sido una familia mucho más fuerte y mucho más cariñosa que mil parientes Andrew juntos. En cierta forma, la idea la hizo sentirse orgullosa de su familia, su pequeña y muy particular familia.

Pero ya era tarde. Mañana tendría que ponerse al día con mil pendientes y hacía frío.

- Pelusa, ¿quieres dormir en mi pieza esta noche?

La perra se puso de pie de un salto, como si entendiera perfectamente la invitación. Candy sonrió complacida.

- Supongo que eso significa que sí. Muy bien, déjame llevar tu cama – dijo Candy tomando el gran cojín donde la consentida dormía frente a la chimenea.

Al pasar frente a su escritorio, dio una mirada distraída al teléfono. Otra vez sintió ganas de llamar a Albert… pero no lo haría. Ya le había dicho que cada uno tenía que hacerse cargo de su vida y pensaba cumplir su palabra. Aunque le costara.

Una vez en su habitación, dejó la cómoda cama de Pelusa cerca de la chimenea y se dispuso a tomar un baño para relajarse. Cuando por fin se acostó y apagó la luz de su mesita de noche, Candy tuvo una idea hasta entonces nueva para ella. ¿Cómo sería ser madre? ¿Qué se sentiría ser hija? Había crecido añorando tener un papá y una mamá, ser parte de una familia. Cuando Albert la había tomado bajo su tutela, en cierta forma y por algunos años, había logrado entender algo de lo que significaba ser parte de una familia. Pero en honor a la verdad, no lo sabía y de pronto se preguntó si ella, a su vez, alguna vez sería capaz de formar una familia "normal", tener hijos, amarlos, protegerlos y no dejarlos nunca de lado, pasara lo que pasara.

Sin casi darse cuenta, su corazón se cubrió de un pesado manto de tristeza. Ser madre. ¿Qué era ser madre? ¿Por qué su madre la había abandonado como si no fuera más que un trasto viejo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál había sido su error? ¿Nacer en el momento menos indicado? ¿Ser la boca que ya no podían alimentar? ¿O tal vez el fruto de algún amor prohibido? ¿Cuál era su pecado? ¡Ella era sólo un bebé! ¿Por qué, por qué la habían abandonado de esa manera tan cruel?

No supo en qué momento su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas. Era algo en lo que pocas veces pensaba, porque siempre la superaba. Ante los demás se mostraba alegre, hasta agradecida, como le había escrito una vez a Albert, por haber sido abandonada en el hogar de Pony. Y era verdad. Si pudiera elegir cualquier lugar del mundo, siempre volvería a elegir el hogar de Pony para vivir su infancia como huérfana. Eso lo agradecía… pero el abandono mismo, jamás. ¿Quién podría estar agradecida por haber sido dejada al pie de un árbol en una noche de invierno, rodeada de nieve y viento? ¿Quién podía sentirse bien sabiendo que sus padres le habían rechazado de esa manera?

Aunque intentaba calmarse, sus sollozos invadieron la pieza. Estaba tan sola como aquella noche, hacía ya tantos, tantos años, cuando gritó por su vida siendo sólo una pequeña bebita, para ser rescatada. El doloroso pensamiento le atravesó el corazón y lloró con más fuerza, abandonándose a una pena que muy rara vez reconocía, porque era inmensa y sin final. Entonces se giró sobre la cama y para su sorpresa, cuando su mano salió fuera de la cama, se topó con una superficie blanda, húmeda y fría. Al instante, sus dedos recibieron el húmedo y tibio cariño de un pequeño ser que gemía preocupada a su lado.

- Pelusa… te desperté – dijo Candy entre sollozos.

La perra sólo emitió un triste gemido. Candy se enterneció profundamente y de un saltó dejó la cama, para abrazar a su querida amiga, que sin palabras, le recordaba que no estaba sola. ¿Es que acaso ella entendía? ¿Es que acaso ella recordaba cómo había llegado a la vida de Candy? Mientras abrazaba a su peluda amiga, la joven recordó el día que salió a dar un paseo con Tom y, al cruzar el pequeño puente que había cerca de su casa, un lastimero chillido había llamado su atención. Al principio pensó que se trataba de ratones y dio un salto. Tom, desde luego, se había burlado de ella. Emprendieron otra vez la marcha y otra vez oyeron el chillido, más claro, más fuerte, más desesperado. Venía del lecho casi seco del río. ¿Qué era? ¿Un gato?

Ambos se acercaron a las barandas del puente y esta vez lo oyeron con más claridad. Para su sorpresa, descubrieron que el ruido provenía de un saco. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y antes de que Tom pudiera detenerla, Candy atravesó el puente corriendo y se metió como pudo al lecho del río que traía sólo un hilo de agua, avanzando hasta donde estaba el saco. Cuando estuvo cerca, su corazón de encogió. Había tres pequeños cachorritos flotando en una pequeña charca. Muertos. Con cuidado, Candy avanzó hasta el saco y entonces notó que el agudo chillido perdía fuerza y se mezclaba con el sonido de quien traga agua. ¡Uno de los perritos luchaba por no ahogarse!

Rápidamente, Candy la había sacado del saco y la había envuelto entre su ropa. Lamentando no poder hacer más por los otros cachorritos, comprendió que ese pequeño bultito se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Si quería salvarla, tenía que actuar rápido. Tom ya había llegado a su lado y sin decir palabra, le extendió la mano para que se apresuraran. Ambos corrieron hasta la casa, con Candy acurrucando al pequeño perrito que ya casi no emitía sonido alguno. Se subieron al auto de Candy y Tom manejó a toda velocidad hasta la casa del veterinario de la granja. El hombre hizo lo mejor que pudo para estabilizarla, pero les dejó en claro que el animalito sobreviviría sólo si lo cuidaban como a un bebé prematuro.

Así lo habían hecho. Durante semanas, Candy se las ingenió para darle leche con una pequeña jeringa a la que habían quitado la aguja. Tom se encargaba de cuidar a Pelusa en su granja cuando Candy estaba en la clínica y poco a poco, el luchador animalito había crecido hasta convertirse en ella, en Pelusa, su amiga, o como Tom a veces la llamaba para molestarla, "su hija".

Candy la abrazó con más fuerza. En cierta forma, por absurdo que pareciera, sus vidas habían tenido un comienzo igual de triste. Ambas habían sido rechazadas, ambas habían luchado por sus pequeñas vidas. ¡Y ambas habían triunfado! No, no iba a dejarse abatir por los fantasmas de unos padres ausentes. Prefería perdonarlos y olvidar, antes que dedicarse a alimentar en su corazón el odio y el resentimiento. Es cierto, jamás lo superaría, pero ella podía elegir cómo enfrentar ese dolor y elegía enfrentarlo con una sonrisa.

- Ya estoy bien, amiga… gracias – le dijo, acariciando su cabeza por última vez.

Candy volvió a acostarse y Pelusa se echó junto a su cama. Candy sólo sonrío ante la fidelidad de su peluda compañera. Sí… Alguna vez ella también sería mamá y cuando ese día llegara, amaría a ese bebé con todo su corazón y jamás, jamás, jamás permitiría que nadie los separara. Ni el dinero, ni el tiempo, ni las responsabilidades. Nada. Sí, alguna vez tendría un hijo. O tal vez dos. Y serían felices, porque ella ya los amaba.

**__**

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por triste que parezca, la historia del rescate de Pelusa está basada en un caso absolutamente real que, mucho me temo, es más común de lo que nos gustaría reconocer. Es una lástima que en nuestras sociedades se trate a los animales como si fueran seres inanimados que no sienten dolor, hambre ni sed :-(<em>**

**_Por otra parte, quise en este capítulo reflexionar un poco en una parte oscura de la historia de Candy, una que muchas veces damos por sabida, pero que en realidad no conocemos. He leído varios fics en que Candy termina siendo la hija de alguna familia millonaria o cosas así (alternativas válidas en cada historia), pero yo quise irme por otro lado: por lo que ella siente respecto a haber sido abandonada. Quiénes son realmente sus padres en esta historia de verdad no importa; lo que sí importa es cómo la orfandad afecta a Candy y a la forma en que ella siente respecto a sus amores y, con ello, respecto a la familia. Eso._**

**_¡Hasta el próximo!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23  
><strong>

El lunes por la mañana, Candy despertó algo cansada, pero tras una breve ducha, decidió que aquel era un nuevo día, con nuevos desafíos y que sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: seguir adelante. Como cada día, sacó a Pelusa al patio y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Poco antes de partir a la oficina, llegó Lily y luego de darle algunas instrucciones sobre la limpieza y la comida, partió.

Llegó minutos antes que su secretaria y se dirigió de inmediato a su oficina, donde ya la esperaban dos carpetas con pendientes urgentes, una enorme cantidad de cartas, recados y, en suma, mucho, mucho trabajo. La mañana pareció volar entre una y otra cosa y a eso de las doce del día, decidió pedir que le llevaran algo sencillo para comer, pues prefería seguir avanzando. Por la tarde tuvo una reunión con John, su encargado comercial, quien le recordó que el proyecto de construcción de la clínica de Chicago ya estaba algo atrasado, por lo que era necesario que apuraran el paso. Revisaron el calendario de la semana, fijaron más reuniones, definieron algunas compras e incluso algunas inversiones adicionales y determinaron cuáles serían las prioridades para el día siguiente. A eso de las seis de la tarde, cuando ya todos se habían retirado, Candy dejó la oficina, con una carpeta llena de documentos que analizaría en casa.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, las chimeneas encendidas y la comida fresca en el horno. Como era su costumbre de los lunes, Lily había esperado a Candy para cenar, ponerse al día y decidir qué harían durante la semana. En general Lily sólo iba a la casa tres veces por semana y llegaba después que Candy; los lunes era su día de coordinación. Lily estaba especialmente contenta, pues los logros académicos de su hija la llenaban de orgullo. Candy disfrutó oyéndola hablar de ella y la animó a que el próximo lunes las acompañara a la cena. Lily aceptó encantada.

Una vez terminada la cena, Candy se retiró a su escritorio a trabajar mientras Lily ordenaba la cocina y terminaba de preparar la comida para el día siguiente. Antes de retirarse, la mujer le informó a Candy que un empleado de la mansión Andrew había venido por las cosas de Albert. Sólo entonces recordó el llamado que había estado esperando.

- ¿Nadie me llamó, Lily?

- No, Candy, no ha sonado el teléfono.

- Bien, no hay problema. Nos vemos el miércoles.

- Hasta luego, Candy.

Sola en su escritorio, con la chimenea encendida y Pelusa durmiendo frente al fuego, Candy se dio a la tarea de seguir resolviendo pendientes. Era tal la cantidad de cosas que había postergado durante las últimas semanas, que apenas sabía por dónde empezar. Facturas, presupuestos, cartas, invitaciones… ¿invitaciones? Candy tomó con interés el elegante sobre. Era de las empresas del señor Graham, su nuevo "socio". Llena de curiosidad, la abrió y para su gran sorpresa, se encontró con una amable carta en la que la invitaba a participar de una cena en para celebrar el aniversario de la empresa dentro de dos semanas.

La joven observó su calendario y, en efecto, tenía la noche libre. Desde luego que tendría esa noche libre; nunca iba a fiestas. Pensándolo bien, esa era la primera invitación que recibía en años y, sobre todo, la primera invitación a un evento social relacionado con sus negocios. Vaya. ¡Aquello era todo un logro! Un verdadero logro. Esa invitación era la confirmación definitiva de que por fin, y sin siquiera proponérselo, el mundillo de los negocios y las inversiones comenzaban a reconocerla. ¡Por supuesto que asistiría a la cena! Aunque no sabía qué decir, ni qué usar, ni cómo llegar… pero… ¡era sólo cosa de averiguarlo! Sí, sí, su sueño, su loco sueño estaba creciendo hasta alcanzar horizontes que ella jamás había imaginado y ahora…

El inesperado salto de Pelusa para ponerse en pie, con los pelos del lomo totalmente erizados, gruñendo con desconfianza, la bajó de golpe de la nube. Candy se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Pelusa?

La perra se acercó a la venta, sin dejar de gruñir, con las orejas en atenta escucha, sin prestar atención a Candy.

- Vamos, Pelusa, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando…

Esta vez, la perra comenzó a ladrar con todas sus fuerzas y antes de que Candy lograra acercársele, salió corriendo del despacho hacia la sala. Eso no era normal en absoluto. Candy trató de restarle atención a los ladridos, pero iban en aumento, junto con la agitación de Pelusa. Asustada, Candy se puso de pie, sin saber qué hacer. Tom le había dicho mil veces que era peligroso que una mujer sola viviera tan cerca del bosque, pero ella insistía en que no estaba tan cerca y que jamás pasaría nada, pues en el pueblo todos se conocían. "Eres demasiado confiada", le decía Tom… ¿Sería que esa noche tendría que confirmar que Tom tenía razón?

Con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, tomó el atizador de fuego y se dirigió a la sala, donde Pelusa seguía ladrando cada vez con más rabia y nerviosismo. Candy la llamó y la perra por un instante se le acercó, pero volvió de inmediato a ladrar ante los ventanales de sala. Las cortinas aún estaban abiertas y gracias al tenue reflejo de la luz de la chimenea, Candy percibió una sombra que avanzaba hacia la casa y se aterró; había alguien en el patio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la cocina a cerrar la puerta con llave y luego hacia su escritorio, dispuesta a llamar a Tom o a la policía del pueblo para pedir ayuda. Pero justo cuando atravesaba como un rayo el pasillo, notó que los ladridos de Pelusa cambiaban, pasando del nerviosismo a la súbita alegría y a los saltos inquietos, mientras movía la cola con evidente satisfacción. La perra no dejaba de mirar hacia el patio, pero su expresión era totalmente distinta, como si reconociera a alguien. Con sumo cuidado, Candy se acercó nuevamente al ventanal y mientras lo hacía, le pareció oír una voz desde el patio. A los pocos instantes y para su gran alivio y no menor sorpresa, lo reconoció.

William Albert Andrew caminaba a paso seguro a través de la oscuridad de la noche hacia su casa. ¿Es que ese hombre jamás aprendería el valor de anunciar su presencia por medios más convencionales, sin hacer que casi le diera un infarto?

Aun temblando, por fin logró escuchar más claramente su voz, pues ya había llegado a la terraza y alzaba la mano para saludar a Candy y a Pelusa, que, a su vez, no paraba de saltar contra el vidrio del ventanal. Candy le devolvió el saludo y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que se dirigiera a la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Albert! – gruñó Candy - ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así de improviso? ¡Por poco me da un infarto!

- ¿En serio? – rió Albert divertido.

- ¿Te parece poco? ¿Crees que es muy común que entren desconocidos a mi casa por el jardín?

- Lo siento… - alcanzó a decir Albert antes de recibir el cariñoso y violento saludo de Pelusa, cuyas patas delanteras aterrizaron con fuerza en su estómago – ¡Ayy! – se quejó el sorprendido visitante – Si esta es tu forma de castigarme, créeme que ya aprendí la lección, Pelusa.

- ¡Bien hecho, Pelusa! También deberías morderlo, por asustarnos.

- Ya dije que lo siento, Candy… Ay, Pelusa, basta, ¡basta! – la perra mordía entre rabiosa y juguetona una de las mangas de su chaqueta - ¿Tú perra es siempre así?

- Sólo cuando se enoja – dijo molesta Candy.

- Ay, vamos, Candy, perdona. No te enojes, sólo quería darte una sorpresa.

- Pues te aseguro que lo conseguiste.

- Oh, vamos… ¿No me perdonas?

Para sorpresa de Candy, Albert la miró con ojos inocentes y suplicantes, como si fuera un niñito rogando que le dieran galletas.

- Por favor… - insistió una vez más el recién llegado mientras Pelusa seguía mordisqueando y jalando las mangas de su chaqueta.

- No lo sé… de verdad pasé un gran susto…

- Y si te diera esto… ¿aceptarías mis excusas?

Abriendo su chaqueta, Albert sacó una pequeña caja de chocolates. En cuanto Pelusa la vio, se abalanzó sobre el paquete, pero Albert fue más rápido y, esquivándola, la detuvo con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha le presentaba a Candy su ofrenda para el perdón.

- Lamento que la caja sea tan pequeña, pero no es mucho lo que puede encontrarse en Lakewood. No son tus favoritos… pero creo que te gustarán.

- Albert – dijo Candy sorprendida, avanzando para tomar la caja – no era necesario que…

Pero cuando iba a tomarla, Albert se la quitó de las manos.

- No – dijo en tono travieso, aun luchando con Pelusa – Sólo si me perdonas.

- ¿Me estás chantajeando? – dijo Candy sorprendida.

- No, estoy negociando… - dijo mostrándole de nuevo la caja de chocolates, agitándola levemente - ¿Me perdonas por haberte asustado?

- Pero… ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! Y tendrás que pagar por eso -dijo Candy sonriendo con satisfacción y cruzándose de brazos. En el momento que Albert agitó la pequeña caja, supo exactamente qué sucedería. Sólo debía esperar.

- ¡Oye! ¿Cómo qué sinver…? – y sin mayor aviso, Pelusa dio un salto y le arrebató la caja de chocolates, corriendo hasta donde estaba Candy, quien diestramente la tomó, apretó con sus dedos la comisura del hocico de Pelusa, logrando que el inquieto animal soltara de inmediato el botín, aunque sin estar dispuesta a cederlo por completo.

- ¡Oye, pero… pero! – dijo sorprendido Albert, tratando de acercarse a Candy y siendo detenido en seco por el gruñido amenazante de Pelusa - ¡Tú, pequeña traidora! – retó a la perra - ¡Esto fue un asalto!

- Bueno – dijo Candy con tono triunfante – pues si esto era un asalto, creo que el ladrón salió perdiendo, ¿no crees, Pelusa? – en un gesto rápido, Candy abrió la caja, miró los chocolates y sacó dos. Uno para Pelusa y otro para ella.

- ¡Los perros no comen chocolate! ¡Le va a hacer mal! – gritó sorprendido Albert.

- Por supuesto que no comen chocolate. ¿No la ves? Sólo juega con él. Yo, en cambio, soy totalmente inmune a este veneno – dijo saboreando su chocolate – Mmmm… Te perdono, Albert. ¡Está delicioso! ¡Delicioso! – y sin más, sacó otro pequeño manjar.

- Vaya… veo que hay cosas que no cambian – sonrió de buena gana Albert.

- No, jamás dejaré de amar el chocolate… - contestó Candy saboreando cada bocado.

- No me refería a tu amor por el chocolate, sino a tu voracidad al comer – dijo sacando rápidamente un chocolate de la caja – Si no me apuro, no me dejas ninguno.

- ¡Albert! – gritó indignada Candy.

- Soy un sinvergüenza, ¿recuerdas? Yo también aprendo rápido – sentenció el nocturno visitante guiñando un ojo a su rubia amiga, quien lo miró y sonrió complacida.

¡Qué agradable era reencontrarse con un viejo amigo!

**P P P**

A muchos kilómetros de Lakewood, otra mujer de negocios también trabajaba hasta tarde. Trabajar era, sin duda, su única escapatoria y últimamente, lo único que hacía. Prefería no pensar en la gran estupidez que había cometido, porque si lo hacía, se daba cuenta de que había dañado a Tom gratuitamente y que, para todos los efectos, había jugado con él. ¿En qué momento pensó que era una buena idea tener una relación con alguien ocultando quién era realmente? Tom era sin duda alguna el mejor hombre que había conocido, el más trabajador, el más apasionado, el más sincero y honesto. Recordando su brusco modo vaquero, su corazón dio un salto y sin quererlo, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y los recuerdos. Sus besos. Sus abrazos… los paseos y sus palabras de amor.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Y aun cuando pudiera enfrentarlo, aun cuando le contara la verdad, ¿podría él perdonarla? ¿Qué podría decir a su favor? ¿Qué tuvo miedo, que fue una incauta, que no pensó en las consecuencias? Nada y, a la vez, todo de aquello era verdad. Cuando se las arregló para escabullirse en la fiesta de los Britter, sólo quería acercarse a los que, por entonces, eran su principal objetivo: los Andrew. Quería verlos de cerca, quería verlos en su ambiente, quería ver sus caras, quería saber a quién se enfrentaba. Todo aquello le había parecido arriesgado y emocionante, pero la ventaja de ser una desconocida jugaba a su favor.

¿Cómo iba a saber que en esa fiesta iba a conocer a alguien tan especial? Cuando Tom se le había acercado a pedirle que bailaran, le pareció sumamente atractivo, pero desde luego no lo aceptó. No iba en plan de diversión, sino en plan de investigación. Pero para su sorpresa el joven había insistido una y otra vez, hasta que, temiendo que la hubiese descubierto, decidió marcharse. El encuentro al día siguiente había sido tan absurdo como inesperado. La fastidiosa insistencia de Tom le había parecido insoportable, pero a la vez, su sonrisa segura y ese jugueteo para rogarle que lo aceptara terminaron por hacerla flaquear… algo que nunca debió haberse permitido.

Tom era un hombre excepcional, fuerte y frágil a la vez. Era un hombre de principios, respetuoso y sincero hasta casi molestar. Amaba a su familia, a su padre, a sus hermanas, como él llamaba a Candy y a Annie, con quien nunca había conversado y sólo había visto de lejos, en la fiesta de matrimonio. Amaba a sus madres y a los niños del hogar de Pony, pero sobre todo, amaba la tierra, sus animales, su trabajo. Y entre todo aquello que amaba, en su corazón había espacio para amarla a ella, para mimarla y para tratarla como si fuera una flor rara y delicada. Tom la había hecho sentirse única, importante, hermosa, pero sobre todo, digna de ser amada. ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por la estúpida cobardía y le había ocultado quién era en realidad? Tal vez él habría entendido… y es que en realidad… ¿qué era tan difícil de entender? Ella era simplemente lo que era, la heredera de una gran fortuna, una extranjera en su país, una estúpida llena de miedos y traumas infantiles que jamás dejaría de culparse por la muerte de sus padres, cuyos movimientos estaban regidos, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, por un consejo de asesores comerciales.

Todo por culpa de dos malditas líneas en el testamento de su padre. Todo por culpa de esas dos malditas líneas que él le había prometido borrar, pero que por alguna razón que jamás comprendería, nunca borró. Todo por culpa de las malditas líneas que estipulaban que su futuro marido debería contar con la aprobación del consejo y que de no tener tal aprobación, el consejo podía quitarle toda autoridad para administrar sus bienes.

La rabia que sintió nuevamente al recordar esa estúpida cláusula la hizo lanzar lejos los documentos que tenía en las manos. Enfadada, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla y se giró hacia la ventana, mirando el techo, como en allí pudiera encontrar alguna explicación al misterio. Todo había partido por su rebeldía al querer mantener una relación con ese infame. Sus padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo, porque él nunca les dio confianza. Pero ella había insistido una y otra vez, porque estaba "enamorada" y hasta había amenazado con fugarse de casa si no la dejaban seguir adelante con su capricho. Su padre, furioso, la amenazó con incluir esa cláusula en el testamento, pero ella no le hizo caso. Cuando finalmente modificó el documento, ella había mostrado total indiferencia e incluso, había vuelto a amenazar con fugarse.

Sin saber qué más hacer, sus padres optaron por darle en el gusto y permitirle ver de vez en cuanto al joven. Entonces, desde sus primeras citas, él le había empezado a llenar la cabeza de ideas. La cláusula del testamento era una forma de coartar su libertad y demostraba la poca confianza que sus padres tenían en ella. Sí, ella tenía que convencer a su padre de que la borraran, porque si no, estaría siempre sometida a los deseos de los demás y jamás sería libre. Sin siquiera cuestionar las intenciones del joven, Camille había comenzado la batalla para que su padre cambiara el testamento, pero esta vez, cambiando de actitud. Fue obediente y sumisa, pero sobre todo, se esforzó por poner en evidencia las bondades del joven del cual estaba enamorada. Éste, a su vez, se mostraba afable, respetuoso y desinteresado.

Todo funcionaba perfecto. Sus padres terminaron por aceptar el noviazgo y por cambiar el testamento. Camille recordaba haber visto el nuevo documento días antes de la tragedia. Luego todo eran recuerdos borrosos manchados de sangre, de luto y de lágrimas. Cuanto Gustav presentó el testamento al consejo, Camille no tenía fuerzas ni cabeza para nada y sólo meses después se enteró de que la versión aprobada no era la que su padre había modificado. Peor aún: la única persona que hablaba de una versión modificaba era ella y Gustav terminó por convencerla de que lo mejor era no insistir en aquello, pues el consejo se podría valer de cualquier cosa para quitarla de en medio… sobre todo de cualquier "inestabilidad" de la joven.

Así, estaba amarrada de manos. El documento que la liberaba para elegir a quien quisiera para casarse sólo estaba en su memoria y con el pasar de los años, comenzó a dudar de sus propios recuerdos. Además, a poco andar había surgido otro peligro con el cual también tenía que luchar: los numerosos intentos de diversos miembros del consejo por inhabilitarla para que manejara su fortuna habían sido muestras claras de la ambición que los movía.

Sus padres habían sido asesinados por esa fortuna y el peso de esa culpa la había llevado a la conclusión de que como último gesto hacia ellos, casi como un castigo, no podía perderla. Por eso trabajaba a diario, por eso imaginaba nuevos negocios, por eso jugaba con las finanzas y tomaba decisiones arriesgadas, porque sentía que así, de una u otra manera, continuaba con el legado de su padre, haciendo crecer lo que él había creado y con ello pensaba que, de alguna manera, pagaba la culpa por su muerte.

Pero tras años en ese juego, estaba agotada. ¿De qué le servía cuidar esta fortuna si ni siquiera tenía con quien compartirla? ¿De qué le servía, si cada día estaba más sola y más aislada en sí misma? Tom había sido lo mejor que había conocido en todos esos años. Él la había hecho sentir que estaba viva, que merecía una nueva oportunidad, que podía amar y ser amada… pero ella le había pagado ocultándole la verdad.

Gustav tenía razón. Cuando supo que tenía una relación con Tom, se dio a la tarea de hacerla entender que aquello no funcionaría. Y cuando funcionó, comenzó a decirle que el consejo jamás lo aceptaría y que si se empeñaba en aquella "locura", les daría la razón perfecta para quitarle todo de una vez. Al principio no había querido escuchar, pero Gustav insistió e insistió hasta que ella había cedido. Él tenía más experiencia. Él la quería y él era la única persona en la que podía confiar. Su padre lo había elegido a él para que fuera su consejero… Debía hacerle caso a Gustav. No tenía alternativa.

Sin embargo, olvidar a Tom Stevens era imposible. Aún lo veía en sus sueños, aún sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, aún anhelaba sus abrazos, sus caricias, todo. Cada día se sentía más sola. Cada día lo extrañaba más. Cada día tenía que luchar con sus ganas de correr al pequeño pueblo, buscarlo y contarle todo, rogarle que la perdonara… pero cada día se decía a sí misma que Tom jamás la entendería. ¿Cómo podría él comprender algo que ni ella misma entendía? ¿Qué le iba a decir? No, Gustav tenía razón. Tenía que olvidarlo, dejarlo en paz. Tom se merecía algo mejor.

¿Y ella? Ella… ella ya no sabía qué merecía.

**_CONTINUARÁ... _**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Candy y Albert compartían un té en la cocina mientras él le contaba cómo había sido la conversación con George y la sorpresa que se había llevado cuando le dijo que no volvería a trabajar con la familia. Albert se veía contrariado por la decisión y no dejaba de dar una y mil razones por la cuales pensaba que George se equivocaba.

- Pues yo creo que George hace muy bien – dijo Candy cuando por fin Albert le dio oportunidad para hablar.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Albert en tono horrorizado.

- Lo que oyes: creo que está muy bien que George se independice de ustedes. Es un hombre talentoso y les ha dado ya los mejores años de su vida. ¿No te parece suficiente? Además, él tiene razón: no lo necesitas en tus empresas.

- No se trata de eso, Candy…

- ¿Ah no? Y entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

- Se trata de que él siempre estuvo con nosotros… No sé, me siento como un mal agradecido dejándolo ir.

Candy no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada.

- ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

- Albert, por favor, lo chistoso eres tú, hombre. ¿Te sientes como un mal agradecido por "dejarlo" ir? – le preguntó Candy con tono irónico - ¡Por favor! Lo próximo que vas a decir es que tú lo animaste a buscar nuevos horizontes. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

- De que sigues mirándolo cómo si dependiera de ti o de tu familia. Acéptalo, Albert: George decidió dejar a los Andrew, no los Andrew a George. Estás demasiado acostumbrado a mandar en la vida de todo el mundo, Albert – finalizó Candy en tono serio.

- ¿Me estás echando en cara lo que pasó antes? – le preguntó molesto.

- Tómalo como quieras… Supongo que te llevará algún tiempo darte cuenta de que el mundo no gira en torno a ustedes – rió Candy tomando un sorbo de té.

- Ese no fue un comentario muy amable de tu parte – se quejó Albert.

- Supongo que no… pero es la verdad y mientras antes lo entiendas, mejor.

Albert se molestó. Había decidido visitarla para compartir con ella sus frustraciones y se encontraba en cambio con ácidas críticas y reproches. Era lo último que necesitaba. Aunque debía reconocer que había algo de razón en lo que Candy comentaba, había formas más agradables de decírselo. Albert pensó que tal vez Candy pasaba mucho tiempo con Tom. La miró y se preguntó qué más tenía en común ese par y entonces notó que Candy miraba de reojo el reloj que había en la cocina.

- Candy, perdona… Me aparecí sin siquiera avisar y tal vez estás ocupada.

- Pues… En realidad…

- Perdona, no quiero molestarte…

- Está bien, de todas maneras necesitaba una pausa, pero… Perdona, Albert, de verdad quisiera escucharte, pero tengo que revisar algunos documentos. Ya sabes que las últimas semanas prácticamente no estuve en la oficina y tengo que firmar y revisar algunas cosas importantes.

- Lo siento, Candy. Creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo poniéndose de pie. Ahora entendía por qué la chica hacía comentarios tan especiales.

- No, no es necesario que te vayas, al menos toma tu té. ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si terminas de contarme lo que pasó mientras yo firmo algunos documentos sencillos? Así ganamos tiempo.

- De verdad no quisiera…

- Nada de peros, vamos, lleva tu taza. Tengo todo en mi escritorio.

Seguidos de cerca por Pelusa, ambos se dirigieron al escritorio de Candy, donde retomaron la conversación. Albert siguió relatando a Candy lo que había hecho durante el día, el paseo que había dado por el pueblo, su visita al pequeño cementerio familiar, los mimos de su nana, los detalles de la vieja mansión de Lakewood. La joven pausaba de vez en cuando para hacerle alguna pregunta o un comentario gracioso, siempre animándolo a continuar. Pero paulatinamente la conversación comenzó a apagarse. Albert comprendió que Candy necesitaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero a la vez, no quería molestarla para anunciarle que se iba, pues sabía que la chica otra vez se disculparía y trataría de conversar y así jamás terminaría sus pendientes.

- ¿Te molesta si le doy una hojeada a este libro? – preguntó casualmente, acercándose al estante que había cerca de la chimenea.

- No, claro… - dijo Candy sin quitar la vista de la carta que estaba leyendo.

- Gracias.

Albert sacó un libro y volvió a tomar asiento, hojeándolo distraídamente, sin prestarle mayor atención. Tras revisarlo completo, fue por otro. Esta vez un pequeño tomo llamó su atención. Se notaba que era relativamente nuevo, pero que ya había sido leído algunas veces. El título, **_Papaíto Piernas Largas_**, le pareció ridículo y con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios se preguntó en qué había estado pensando su autora para inventar algo tan tonto. Seguro de que el contenido sería tan tonto como el título, Albert leyó la primera página.

**_El primer miércoles de cada mes era un día espantoso,  
>un día que se esperaba con miedo,<br>se soportaba con valor y se olvidaba con rapidez._**

El inicio resultaba enigmático. ¿Qué podría hacer de un miércoles algo tan terrible?

**_Jerusa Abott, por ser la mayor de todas  
>las huérfanas, se llevaba la peor parte.<em>**

Oh… una huérfana. Albert miró de reojo a Candy y se preguntó si esa sería la razón por la cual el libro había llegado a su biblioteca. Tal vez era un libro que de alguna manera la identificara… o tal vez no. Intrigado, decidió seguir adelante con la lectura.

**_Estaba en pie desde las cinco de la mañana,  
>regañada y apurada por la nerviosa directora.<br>A solas, la señorita Lippett no siempre mantenía aquella  
>calma que mostraba frente a las damas y los tutores visitantes. <em>**

Vaya… ¿sería así también con la señorita Pony? No, probablemente no, porque Candy siempre se había referido a ella y a la hermana María con el más absoluto cariño. Pero claro, Candy había permanecido mucho tiempo en el hogar. De seguro tuvo que haber cumplido muchas tareas y de seguro en más de una ocasión había hecho perder la paciencia a sus maestras.

**_Los tutores y los integrantes del comité de inspección  
>habían hecho su recorrido y leído los informes.<br>Después de tomar el té, se dirigían a sus hogares  
>a refugiarse junto a sus chimeneas y se olvidarían de sus protegidos<br>hasta el próximo mes. Jerusa vio partir los carruajes y automóviles  
>hacia las mansiones de las colinas.<br>Se vio a si misma con abrigo de piel,  
>recostada sobre uno de esos mullidos asientos,<br>ordenando al conductor: "A casa".  
>Pero su fantasía se desvanecía en el umbral.<em>**

¿Cuántas veces Candy se habría sentido así? Ella le había contado que los posibles "papás y mamás" solían visitar el hogar los días domingo, durante la mañana. Tom fue adoptado primero y poco después Annie. Sin embargo, los años pasaron y nadie quiso adoptar a Candy, hasta que los Leagan llegaron en busca de una dama de compañía para la caprichosa Eliza. Una dama de compañía… Por duro que fuera decirlo, el querido orfelinato de Pony había sido proveedor de mano de obra barata para su acaudalada familia. A Candy jamás le ofrecieron un sueldo para irse con los Leagan, pero tampoco podía quedarse para siempre en Pony; aunque nadie lo quisiera, las circunstancias la habían empujado a empezar a trabajar siendo muy pequeña. Albert sintió que su corazón se encogía por la tristeza y volvió a mirarla, pero al verla concentrada en otro documento, su corazón pasó de la pena al orgullo. Pasados ya los veinte, la joven seguía trabajando, pero ahora para sí misma, por sus propios sueños. ¿Cómo lo había logrado? Decidió que se lo preguntaría en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

**_Las luces del vestíbulo estaban apagadas y la niña  
>alcanzó a divisar al último tutor cuando salía.<br>Los faros del auto lo iluminaron proyectando su sombra en la pared.  
>La sombra reprodujo grotescamente sus piernas y brazos en el piso<br>y subió por el muro del comedor.  
>"¡Parecía una enorme araña del tipo papaíto piernas largas!" <em>**

**_Una espontánea carcajada distendió el ceño fruncido de Jerusa.  
>Ella era de carácter alegre, siempre dispuesta a reír.<br>_**

Albert sonrió pensando que esa era la descripción de Candy, de la dulce niña que había encontrado llorando en una colina, cuya maravillosa sonrisa lo había cautivado por años y años y que lo había llevado a decirle que era mucho más hermosa cuando reía que cuando lloraba. Ahora, en cambio, en lugar de una sonrisa, la joven tenía el ceño fruncido; tal vez algo no funcionaba tan bien en los negocios.

- **_¿Te fijaste en el caballero que acaba de irse?_**

- **_Lo vi de espaldas._**

- **_Es uno de los tutores más importantes y ha donado  
>cuantiosas sumas de dinero para mantener el asilo.<br>No puedo darte su nombre porque desea permanecer en el anonimato._**

**_Los ojos de Jerusa se abrieron con sorpresa.  
>No estaba acostumbrada a recibir informes confidenciales<br>sobre las excentricidades de los benefactores._**

¿Excentricidades de los benefactores? ¿Deseos de permanecer en el anonimato? La cosa tenía gracia: era como estar leyendo sobre él mismo, en su faceta de tío abuelo William. Vaya, vaya. La pequeña novelita de verdad estaba resultando muy interesante.

- **_... ha ofrecido mandarte al college._**

- **_¿Al college? – los ojos de Jerusa se agrandaron._**

Enviarla al college… como cuando él había decido enviar a Candy al San Pablo, el colegio donde él mismo había estudiado.

**_Los gastos de estudio y residencia serán pagados directamente  
>y la renta mensual te permitirá entrar en las mismas condiciones<br>que tus compañeras. El dinero te será enviado por el  
>secretario privado del señor y acusarás recibo a vuelta de correo. <em>**

¿Secretario privado? Pero si ese era… era… ¡Era George!

**_No se trata de agradecerle el dinero,…_**

"Es cierto, nunca me interesó que lo hiciera, eso me daba lo mismo, porque yo sabía que ella lo agradecía", pensó Albert.

**_… pero sí le interesa estar al tanto de tus progresos y  
>saber algo de tu vida diaria… deberás dirigir estas cartas al<br>señor Juan Smith y enviarlas por intermedio de su secretario.  
>El señor no se llama así, pero no quiere dar a conocer su verdadero nombre…<br>Si se presentara una situación grave, debes comunicarte con su secretario, el señor Griggs._**

Albert tragó con dificultad. Lo que estaba leyendo era exactamente lo mismo que él había vivido, lo mismo que le había pedido a Candy, lo mismo que le había pedido a George. ¿Cómo era posible que su vida estuviera en un libro? Nervioso, hojeó rápidamente el tomo. A partir de ese primer capítulo, el texto estaba compuesto sólo por cartas, lo cual le pareció curioso, pero pronto descubrió que no eran otra cosa más que las cartas que Jerusa intercambiaba con su misterioso y excéntrico benefactor.

Albert miró nuevamente a Candy y recordó sus cartas. Todas sus cartas, las que ella envió al tío abuelo William, las que él había leído una y mil veces, sintiéndose feliz por ella, pero también, sabiéndose un canalla por engañarla y esconderle su verdadera identidad. En esos años el mito del tío abuelo funcionaba mejor que nunca y "excéntrico" era casi sinónimo de su nombre. Había odiado que su familia lo ocultara, pero durante esos años, disfrutaba al máximo la libertad que esa farsa le daba. Podía hacer prácticamente lo que quisiera y George, su "señor Griggs", era su secretario personal, su amigo, su guía y confidente. Además de hacer las veces de cartero. Todo aquello parecía ahora perdido en el tiempo, cuando el mundo estaba en paz, cuando él era más irresponsable, pero más feliz, y cuando Candy no era más que una adolescente larga y desgarbada, que trepaba muros y suspiraba por el chico malo del colegio.

Qué poco quedaba ahora de todo aquello. El mundo luchaba por recuperarse de una guerra mundial. Su amigo y confidente había decidido dejar de trabajar para su familia y él ya no era tan joven, ni tan irresponsable… ni tan feliz. De hecho, tal vez ahora era demasiado responsable y demasiado infeliz. ¿Y la adolescente trepa muros? Sin que Candy se diera cuenta, Albert la miró con más atención. Frente a él ya no había una quinceañera pecosa con coletas, sino que una mujer en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Albert se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento realmente no le había prestado atención y apenas se había fijado en cuánto había cambiado. Candy sostenía en su mano derecha un documento que concentraba toda su atención. Totalmente ajena a la mirada escrutadora de Albert, su mano izquierda jugaba con uno de sus rizos. Ahora llevaba el pelo suelto, por debajo de los hombros y en su rostro casi no quedaban rastros de sus características pecas. Su piel era aún clara y tersa y sus labios estaban cubiertos por los restos de lápiz labial que seguramente había usado durante el día.

Candy llevaba unos delicados pendientes de plata, muy discretos, que hacían juego con un hermoso anillo que adornaba la mano que sostenía el documento y con la gargantilla que adornaba su cuello. Su cuello… su largo y delicado cuello que daba paso a un coqueto, pero a la vez discreto escote en el cual se perdía la gargantilla y en el cual, sin siquiera proponérselo, se perdieron sus ojos por instantes que le parecieron maravillosos.

Avergonzado, bajó la vista. Eso no estaba bien. Candy lo había recibido de buena fe en su casa y él la espiaba en forma descarada… pero ella ni siquiera se había dado por aludida, lo cual lo animó a retomar su recorrido. Partió nuevamente por el escote y subió hasta el cuello para llegar a su rostro. Sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban con la luz de la lamparita del escritorio. Sus pestañas largas y espesas eran el marco perfecto para tales joyas. En su altiva frente se había dibujado una pequeña arruga, producto de la concentración con la que analizaba el documento, pero en cuando pareció entender su contenido, Candy sonrió y con ello, el pequeño pliegue desapareció.

Candy sonrió… una sonrisa fresca, leve, casual. Una sonrisa que entibiaba el corazón, que estimulaba sus sentidos, que hacía clara la noche más oscura. Una sonrisa de Candy. Una joya efímera que desapareció casi de inmediato. Sin levantar ni por un momento la vista del documento, Candy pasó el índice de su mano izquierda perezosamente por sus labios, primero por el superior, para luego detenerse a acariciar el inferior muy lentamente. Albert seguía el ir y venir del dedo sobre el labio de Candy, imaginando con envidia la maravillosa sensación de suavidad y tibieza que el afortunado dedo disfrutaba. Aquello era en extremo injusto; los labios de Candy parecían húmedos y los suyos, ahora lo sabía, se sentían secos.

Pero la sequedad de sus labios pasó a su boca y bajó hasta su garganta cuando Candy dejó de acariciar su labio inferior para morderlo levemente. Albert abrió los ojos casi tanto como la boca, al tiempo que su corazón latía desbocado y su mente tejía mil fantasías. Una parte de su cabeza le decía que era un insensato, que debía dejar de mirarla, que ella no se daba cuenta y que sólo eran gestos triviales, sin importancia; pero otra parte de su cabeza, tal vez aquella más conectada a su corazón y a su cuerpo, le rogaba que no dejara de mirarla y le gritaba que aquella mujer era hermosa, que estaban solos, que era de noche y que ella alguna vez había sentido algo más que cariño de amigos por él, que él no tenía compromisos ni ella tampoco, que sería tan fácil postrarse a sus pies y reconocer ante ella que la había amado en silencio por años, implorarle un beso y humedecer por fin sus labios secos, labios sobre los que ya casi le parecía sentir el suave y cálido tacto de los labios rojos que él…

Un fuerte y rabioso ladrido de Pelusa los hizo dar un salto y sacó de golpe a Albert de la fantasía en la que ya casi probaba los labios de Candy, al tiempo que la novela que aún tenía entre sus manos caía ruidosamente al suelo. Candy, en cambio, ni siquiera desvió la vista del documento.

- Pelusa… ¿qué pasa? – dijo con voz distraída

A duras penas, Albert se recuperó. Tomó el libro del suelo y llamó a Pelusa para acariciar su cabeza mientras la perra lo miraba con ojos desconfiados. Era ridículo pensar que el inquieto animal pudiera leer su mente o interpretar su cara de tonto mientras miraba a Candy embobado. No, sin duda Pelusa no podía ver las fantasías que con sólo un gesto de su dueña Albert había tejido en su cabeza… lo cual era un alivio.

Albert decidió que lo mejor era retomar la lectura.

**_¡Aquí estoy por fin! Ayer viajé cuatro otras en tren.  
>Es una sensación muy extraña para mí, que no había viajado nunca.<em>**

Era como leer una de las primeras cartas que Candy le había enviado cuando llegó a Europa o bien, como volver a escucharla cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez en las calles de Londres.

**_Saber que alguien se haya interesado por mí después de tantos  
>años me hace sentir como si hubiera encontrado una especie de familia.<em>**

Eso es precisamente lo que él había querido para ella: darle una familia, hacerla sentir especial, protegerla. En sus cartas ella lo trataba con la misma jovial informalidad que la protagonista de la novela y, a su manera, trataba de acortar la distancia que entre ambos había impuesto el excéntrico título de "tío abuelo". Aunque él no pudiera presentarse abiertamente ante ella, sabía que sus sobrinos la adoraban y que estando junto a ellos lograría recuperarse de la muerte que él mismo lloraba hasta el día de hoy: la de Anthony, su único sobrino directo.

**_Adoro mi college y lo adoro a usted por enviarme aquí.  
><em>**

Albert sonrió pensando la de veces que Candy le había dicho lo mismo, pero luego sintió pesar cuando recordó el inhumano hostigamiento al que la sometieron los Leagan y las severas religiosas del colegio. Nuevamente su intento por hacerla feliz terminaba en tragedia y nuevamente Candy escapaba de su lado, en un esfuerzo desesperado por huir del sufrimiento.

**_Tengo seis vestidos, todos nuevos y bonitos y  
>comprados a medida; no heredados de una persona mayor.<br>Usted comprenderá lo que esto significa para una huérfana.  
>Todo lo debo a su generosidad y le estoy muy, pero muy agradecida.<br>_**

Candy había expresado una emoción similar cuando vio todos los vestidos que él había ordenado comprar para ella cuando llegó a Lakewood. Lo sabía muy bien, porque Anthony se lo había contado con lujo de detalles en una de las muchas cartas que le escribió para agradecerle por haber tomado a Candy bajo su tutela.

**_Sé que no debo esperar respuesta a mis cartas, ni hacer preguntas.  
>Pero, sólo por una vez, ¿es usted muy viejo, o un poco viejo?<br>Y, ¿es usted totalmente calvo o un poco calvo?  
>Es muy difícil pensar en usted en abstracto, como si fuera un teorema de geometría.<br>_**

Albert no pudo contener la risa que las líneas le provocaron. ¡Candy había hecho lo imposible por tentarlo para que le escribiera y no se cansaba de preguntarle cómo era! Sabía que ella lo imaginaba algunas veces gordo, otras veces delgado, muchas veces clavo, otras con una larga barba y un sombrero alto. Se había deleitado oyéndola describirlo cuando lo visitaba en el zoológico y a duras penas había conseguido no reírse de sus ideas. Ahora, al leer la ingenua pregunta de la protagonista de la novela, ya no pudo evitar la risa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Candy divertida.

- Nada, nada… - contestó Albert ocultando levemente el libro que leía – Perdona.

Candy lo miró extrañada por unos instantes, para luego retomar la lectura del nuevo documento que tenía en la mano. Albert, en cambio, no pudo retomar la lectura de la novela. La joven estaba absorta en su trabajo mientras él leía una novela. La escena era idéntica a la que habían vivido a diario mientras ella vivió en la mansión de Chicago antes de viajar a Sudamérica, sólo que esta vez los papeles se habían invertido: ella era quien se ocupaba de los negocios y él era quien observaba en silencio.

Candy se veía tan seria y distante, tan madura y segura de sí misma, absolutamente inalcanzable. La expresión de su rostro le dejaba ver que estaba tomando una decisión importante, algo que de seguro cambiará de alguna manera el futuro de sus finanzas y con ello el futuro de quienes trabajan a su lado. ¿Cómo era su empresa? No era pequeña, eso lo tenía claro, pero, ¿cuánto realmente tenía? La pequeña mansión que habitaba era un buen indicio del éxito de su gestión. No había dudas al respecto: Candy tenía poder y ya no dependía de nadie. Ahora era ella quien daba las órdenes y ahora era ella quien regía los destinos de otras personas.

Suavemente, Candy dejó sobre el escritorio el documento que tenía en la mano. Con un gesto que a Albert le pareció grácil y elegante, como el de una reina, la joven empresaria estiró la mano derecha y tomó una fina pluma con la cual estampó su firma en el papel. El destino estaba sellado y sin importar cómo, sus órdenes se cumplirían. A su manera, Candy tenía tanto poder como él mismo. La idea encendió de nuevo su imaginación y sintió ganas de doblegar ese poder para hacerla rendirse a sus deseos; o mejor dicho, él sintió ganas de doblegar su propio poder a los deseos de ella, sin importar cuáles fueran. Su corazón dio un salto y sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la imagen de él declarándole su amor, rindiéndose a sus pies, besando sus manos, conquistando sus labios... La sensación era embriagante y de pronto le pareció que el tiempo volvía atrás, que ella corría a sus brazos subiendo por la colina de Pony, pero esta vez él no sólo la abrazaba, sino que la besaba, la besaba, la besaba…

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Albert dejó escapar algo parecido a un suspiro. Sólo entones se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, que su mente giraba y que su corazón latía desbocado.

- ¿Ah? – preguntó aún confundido.

- Que si te sientes bien – reiteró Candy mirándolo preocupado – Tienes las mejillas rojas y te tiemblan las manos. ¿Tienes frío?

- No, no… - tartamudeó apenas Albert.

- ¿Estás seguro? – para aumentar más su turbación, Candy fijó la vista en su rostro ante lo cual él, sumiso, bajó la vista. Se sentía confundido, de eso estaba seguro, pero dentro de su confusión, también sabía que nunca antes había bajado él la vista ante la mirada de una mujer.

Lentamente, la joven se encaminó hasta donde él estaba. A cada paso de Candy, Albert sentía que su corazón latía más rápido y si sus mejillas estaban rojas, seguro ahora estarían a punto de estallar. Candy se acercaba y su respiración zumbaba en sus oídos, mientras el cosquilleo de una gota de sudor recorría su espalda.

Y entonces… lo tocó.

- Yo diría que tienes algo de fiebre - sentenció Candy con su mano derecha posada en la frente de Albert.

Albert no podía contestar. Su garganta estaba seca y parecía que su corazón se había detenido. ¿Es que esa mujer no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo?

- … y además están temblando… - continuó Candy.

¿Temblando? ¡Por supuesto que estaba temblando!

- ¿Te duele la garganta?

¿Qué si le dolía? ¡La tenía totalmente seca!

- Sí… un poco…

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

¿Qué si le dolía la cabeza? ¡Le daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar!

- Sí… un poco…

- ¿Te sientes mareado?

- Sí – embriagado o drogado, para ser sincero, pensó Albert.

- Déjame ver…

Con la punta de los dedos, Candy rozó la mejilla derecha de Albert. Entonces, como si todo lo anterior no fuera ya una tortura insoportable para el atormentado millonario, recorrió lentamente el labio inferior de Albert con el mismo dedo con el que minutos antes ella había acariciado sus propios labios.

- Tienes los labios muy secos – dijo Candy con voz preocupada.

Fuera porque de verdad le dolía la garganta y por el miedo a que en lugar de su voz sólo se oyera algo parecido a un gemido, Albert sólo asintió con la cabeza, con sus secos labios entreabiertos, observando los de ella sin dar crédito al violento mar de sensaciones que lo sacudía. Ella, en cambio, había desviado la vista a las manos de Albert.

- Tienes la manos frías y sudorosas – "No me digas", pensó Albert.

Sin previo aviso, Candy se inclinó y puso su cabeza contra su pecho y Albert comprendió que era muy probable que muriera en ese preciso instante. Pero si moría, se llevaría con él el maravilloso perfume de la dorada cabellera cuyas traviesas ondas le hacían cosquillas en el cuello, provocándole sensaciones que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo describir.

- Estás temblando… y tu corazón está muy agitado – sentenció Candy en algo que a Albert le pareció un comentario innecesario pues aquello era evidente – Respira hondo.

¿Qué respirara? ¿Para impregnarse aún más de su perfume? ¿Aún más?

- Vamos, Albert, respira hondo.

Qué bueno que ella se lo pedía, porque al parecer había olvidado hacerlo. El aire que bajó por su seca garganta le causó un incómodo dolor y, para su sorpresa, su pecho emitió algo parecido a un pequeño silbido.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te crea que te sientes bien? – sentenció Candy poniéndose de pie.

"_Créelo, créelo, créelo_", rogaba Albert en su interior; sentado en el sofá, con Candy de pie frente a él, con el aroma de su cabello aún en la punta de su nariz, mientras ella lo miraba con preocupación, era sin lugar a duda la manera más deliciosa de sentirse mal. ¿Quién necesitaba sentirse bien?

- ¿Cuánto rato estuviste en el bosque?

- No sé… mucho…

- ¿Es idea mía o llovió y en lugar de volver a tu casa a cambiarte seguiste dando vueltas hasta que la ropa se te secó en el cuerpo?

_¿En el cuerpo? ¿Secarse la ropa en el cuerpo? ¡Oh, Candy, deja ya de hablar de esa manera! Por favor, por favor, deja ya de hablar de esa manera._

- Albert, estás ardiendo en fiebre, ¿no te das cuentas?

Sí, sí… estaba ardiendo en fiebre o en lo que fuera; ¡claro que se daba cuenta!

- Ni si quiera pienses en que voy a dejarte volver a tu casa en estas condiciones. Has pescado una pulmonía, irresponsable. ¿Es que ya no piensas?

"_No… ya no_", pensó Albert… ¡Vaya! ¡Aún pensaba!

- Bien, supongo que ya no tiene sentido darle más vueltas al asunto. Vamos, vete a la cama. Voy a llamar a tu casa para avisarles que te quedarás acá esta noche. Y ni siquiera se te ocurra protestar. Me da lo mismo los compromisos que tengas. Vas a hacer exactamente lo que yo te ordene, ¿me oíste?

- Claro, Candy… Tus deseos son órdenes...

Albert se doblegaba a los deseos de Candy, sin importar cuáles fueran. Y lo hacía gustoso, con una sonrisa en los labios.

De maneras extrañas, a veces ciertas fantasías sí se hacían realidad.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**...

* * *

><p><strong><em>El texto destacado en cursivas y negritas pertenece a "Papaíto Piernas Largas", de Jean Webster, una de las novelas que inspiró a Mizuky para escribir Candy Candy. ¿Aún no la has leído? ¡Hazlo ya! Descubrirás que aclara más de uno de los "misterios" de la historia ;-) Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, lo reconozco. No sólo porque es delicioso (jejejee), si no porque por primera vez me permitió mostrar LA principal fuente de inspiración de Mizuky. Si han leído el libro, podrán reconocer fácilmente a casi todos los personajes del animé. Además, creo que la novela ayuda a entender el verdadero sentido de Candy Candy, el cual no se logra apreciar en el animé, sino que en el manga, que es la versión original de la historia. El manga de Candy Candy es sencillamente maravilloso. También lo recomiendo. "Papaíto Piernas Largas", además, tiene la gracia de hacerte entender el significado del final de Candy. El resto son especulaciones, de esas que nos encantaaaan en el ciber Candy mundo :-D<em>**

**_Agradezco como siempre sus comentarios sobre los capítulos. Creo, además, que al menos dos de ustedes esperan una respuesta sobre sus preguntas sobre Terry. ¿Adelantos? Bueno... no. La verdad no creo que corresponda dar adelantos de la historia, porque según yo lo entiendo, para saber más, la idea es leer. En realidad me han sorprendido un poco las peticiones de "adelantos", porque yo nunca he pedido adelantos de una historia y cuando leo un libro, no me salto varias páginas para saber qué viene, sólo sigo leyendo. O cuando veo una película, no veo el final hasta el final... sino, la cosa pierde emoción. Al menos así es en mi caso, no digo que sea así con tooodoo el mundo._**

**_Uno de los mensajes que recibí dice así. Espero que la amiga que lo envió disculpe la libertad que me tomo de compartirlo aquí; no es acusar ni mucho menos, es sólo compartir tu sentir, para así saber qué piensa el resto de las lectoras :-)_**

hola amiga  
>por favor en nombre de todas las territanas dinos que paso con terry plis si sigue amando a candy o ya la olvido por favor de todos los personajes has ablado pero te has olvidado por completo de nuestro querido ingles no seas cruel y dinos por favor espero que no temolestes por este comentario anonimo<p>

_**El mensaje está tal cual lo recibí y pos... la verdad me sorprendió. Uno... ¡vamos! No soy tan mala como para que tengan que publicar anónimos. ¿Qué podría yo hacerle a alguien? ¡Nada ppues! Así que no teman identificarse en sus mensajes. ¡No hay nada malo en este mensaje! Así que descuiden, pueden usar sus nombres y seudónimos cuando gusten; yo no muerdo :-)**_

El segundo mensaje es este, de Lucy, a quién también agradezco su :hola amiga no es por ser fastidiosa ninada pero creo que la chica del

anonimo tiene razon ya bamos en el capitulo 23 y toda via no has ablado de  
>terry espero que mas adelante salga ya se que candy no se va a quedar con<br>terry osi por que tu historia se vasa mas alarealidad espero que contestes  
>esas dudas alas territanas tambien tenemos derecho de saber que paso con el<br>bueno medespido pd no creas que por que no sale terry vamos a dejar de  
>leer tu hermoso fic hasta pronto<p>

**_Mi respuesta sincera es que jamás se me ocurrió pensar que las fans de Terry pudieran sentir que sus derechos estaban siendo pasados por alto :-( De ser así, si alguien de vedad se ha sentido así, les pido disculpas; jamás ha sido mi intención. _**

**_Ahora bien, ¿por qué no he hablado de Terry? Bueno... simplemente porque en esta historia Terry ya salió de la vida de Candy. Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son parte activa de la vida de los protagonistas o bien, están en sus recuerdos. Además, Terry terminó la relación con Candy; sería un poco raro, creo yo, que tratara de mantener contacto con ella. Candy, por su parte, aprendió la lección a fuerza de golpes y reconoce que idealizó el sueño de una relación con Terry y que finalmente tuvo que vivirla para darse cuenta de que no era lo mejor para ella. Aun así, se aferró con uñas y dientes, llegando incluso a cambiar y a traicionarse a sí misma con tal de "no quedarse sola" (alqo que Candy ha repetido innumerables veces a lo largo del fic). En este fic, la relación con Terry no hizo de Candy una mejor persona y, ciertamente, la relación con Candy no le trajo verdadera alegría a Terry. Por tanto, como reflexionaba Candy hace unos capítulos, tras mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, esa etapa de su vida ya está superada. Por lo tanto, no creo que sea buena idea que vuelva a tener contacto con él. Al menos no el tipo de contacto que, creo, algunas de ustedes esperarían._**

**_Pupilas de Gato es una historia que, reitero, puede ser frustrante en el sentido de que no es "dulcemente soñadora y romántica". Más bien creo que a ratos es "brutalmente real" :-D Ese es un riesgo que he tomado; sólo les pido paciencia al respecto. Ahora, ¿qué viene más adelante? Han de saber que Pupilas de Gato es una historia que ya está terminada. Bueno...CASI... sólo me falta escribir el último capítulo. Eso significa que no es una historia interactiva, sino que me he esforzado por seguir fiel a la historia que tenía en la cabeza desde el principio; les aseguro que no ha sido fácil, porque no pocas lectoras me han reclamado :-D **_Así que no desesperen, que pronto, muy pronto, verán resueltas sus dudas. _**_****_Digo... por algo estoy actualizando a diario, ¿no? ;-)_**

**_En suma, mi respuesta sobre Terry es: sí, pero no y, además, no, pero sí. ¡Jajajaja! No me odien, no es maldad, es sólo mi forma de decir "¡Sigan leyendo!" :-) Agradeceré mucho, de verdad, saber sus comentarios sobre este punto y otros que ustedes gusten mencionar._**

**_Nuevamente, pido disculpas a quién se pueda haber sentido un poquito ofendida. No ha sido mi intención._**

**_Ya. ¡Salió más larga la nota que el capítulo!_**

**_PCR_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Sentado en su escritorio de la amplia gerencia de las empresas Andrew, Albert revisaba la prensa del día. Poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a retomar su ritmo habitual tras las semanas que siguieron a la muerte de Elroy Andrew. El ritual incluía una humeante taza de café que su secretaria ya había servido puntualmente a las ocho cincuenta de la mañana. Para el resto de los empleados el día comenzaba a las nueve, pero para William Andrew y su secretaria la actividad comenzaba a las ocho y treinta, lo cual les daba tiempo para repasar los pendientes del día y, una vez terminado aquello, se permitía revisar los diarios.

Albert iba directamente a la sección de negocios, luego repasaba los principales titulares, para terminar en las columnas de cultura y actualidad. Sin embargo, esa mañana una pequeña fotografía de la sección de sociales llamó su atención. "_La señorita White brilla en la gala del aniversario de las empresas Graham_". Gala a la que, por cierto, él no había sido invitado. Aun cuando la foto era buena, Albert pensó que no le hacía justicia a la señorita White. Para nada.

Albert se reclinó en su cómoda silla y leyó la breve nota sobre la fiesta. Sin darse cuenta, recordó las locas alucinaciones de hacía unos días. La pulmonía lo había tenido dos semanas en cama, parte de las cuales casi no recordaba, pues había tenido fiebre elevadísima que había dado paso a ciertos sueños y delirios dignos de historias de terror, en unos casos, o de historias humorísticas, en otros. Casi toda su parentela, viva o no, había desfilado por sus locos sueños; las locas imágenes en la cuáles besaba a Candy le parecían ahora particularmente… interesantes. Terminando de leer la nota, Albert no pudo evitar sonreír. Ok, era cierto: era un hombre y como cualquier otro, no podía evitar reaccionar ante una mujer tan bella como Candy, aunque a diferencia de muchos otros, él sabía controlarse y tenía perfectamente clara la diferencia entre tener una fantasía y dejarse llevar por ella. Tal vez todo se había debido a que era la primera vez que veía a Candy ya no como una jovencita, sino como a una verdadera mujer. O tal vez sólo se había debido a los recuerdos que la lectura de aquella novelita había despertado en su mente. Como fuera, la situación se le hacía ahora divertida y hasta un poquito bochornosa, pero qué más daba. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo… como tantas otras cosas de su vida.

Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus divertidos recuerdos.

- Señor Andrew, el señor Wilkinson acaba de llegar.

- Muy bien, por favor, hágalo pasar.

Otro día comenzaba. Poco a poco retomaba sus actividades normales, pero esta vez estaba decidido a romper la inercia y ser diferente. Ya había aprendido una lección muy dolorosa y no permitiría que la historia volviera a repetirse.

- … y por favor, no olvide llamar a la casa de Archie para saber si llegaron bien y confirmar que irán a mi casa esta noche.

- Desde luego, señor. Permiso.

**P P P**

No muy lejos de allí, en Lakewood, Candy terminaba de tomar su infusión de hierbas mientras leía el diario. La fiesta del señor Graham había sido una ocasión fabulosa y aunque había llegado sintiéndose insegura y asustada, finalmente había pasado una agradable velada. Era su primera fiesta de negocios y sabía que los ojos de mucha gente estarían sobre ella. Una joven y exitosa empresaria no era algo que se viera todos los días. Ni hablar de alguien sin estudios formales en administración de negocios, sin familia y sin marido. Candy era, sin duda, un bicho raro de quien sólo se conocían dos hechos fundamentales: había estado bajo la tutela de William Albert Andrew y era, hasta ahora al menos, la única novia oficial que se le había conocido a Terry Grantchester. Oficial, claro, porque de las otras se conocían algunas, aunque nadie había podido averiguar si las historias que las mujeres contaban eran verdad o sólo su forma de llamar la atención.

Dando un último sorbo a la taza, Candy dejó el diario sobre su escritorio con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Había pasado la prueba con éxito. La nota era muy breve y por supuesto incluía las palabras "Andrew" y "Grantchester", pero eso era algo que no podía evitar. Al caso daba lo mismo: ella se encargaría con trabajo de demostrar a todos que era mucho más que la jovencita que algún día había estado al lado de uno o del otro por los motivos que fueran.

Candy se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, desde la cual podía ver parte de la clínica de Lakewood, su primer gran logro. En cierta manera era curioso leer el nombre de Albert en la nota del diario. El sueño había comenzado, sin él saberlo, con su propio dinero y desde luego era algo que Candy jamás olvidaba. Pero ya faltaba muy poco para saldar esa deuda. Desde el primer día en que había comenzado el proyecto, había ahorrado cuanto le era posible para reunir nuevamente el dinero y devolvérselo a Albert. Le daba lo mismo que él hubiese decidido regalárselo. Sin duda, él no lo necesitaba, pero ella no quería deberle un peso a nadie y había decidido considerar esa suma siempre como un préstamo que debía devolver. No importaba la opinión de Albert al respecto: la decisión era de ella.

Distraídamente recordó los días que el millonario tuvo que pasar en su casa de Lakewood producto de la pulmonía. La primera noche tuvo que cuidarlo ella misma, pues la fiebre no cedía y Albert hablaba en sus sueños, tal como lo hacía cuando había llegado al viejo hospital desde el frente de batalla. Preocupada por la situación, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana decidió pedir que enviaran a uno de los médicos de turno de la clínica para que lo examinaran. Junto con confirmar lo que Candy ya sabía, el doctor había indicado que mientras tuviera fiebre no debían sacarlo de la casa. Candy habría querido cuidarlo, pero realmente estaba agotada y ya no podía aplazar más sus pendientes. Además, había decidido no involucrarse más allá de lo necesario en su vida, así que sin pensarlo más, había llamado a Lakewood para informarles sobre la situación.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente habían llegado a casa de Candy Archie y Annie, acompañados por Ally, la querida nana de Albert, quien se quedó en la casa para cuidarlo. Archie, aceptó a regañadientes volver a Chicago para ponerse a cargo de las empresas. Annie, por su parte, se ofreció voluntariamente a quedarse en Lakewood a cuidar a Albert, algo que no dejó de llamar la atención de Candy, junto con la evidente distancia que había entre la pareja.

Al cuarto día la fiebre había bajado y Albert pudo ser trasladado a su mansión, donde se recuperó completamente en cosa de días. Annie había vuelto a Boston y pocos días después Albert había vuelto a Chicago, no sin antes pasar por su casa para despedirse y agradecerle por toda su ayuda. Candy sólo le había pedido que se cuidara y que no volviera a cometer los mismos errores. Él, a su vez, le había dado su palabra de que no lo haría. Mirando a través de su ventana, Candy se preguntó si Albert cumpliría. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, sin embargo, ella sabía la respuesta. Con una sonrisa en los labios, decidió retomar su trabajo. Fuera lo que fuera que Albert decidiera, las noticias no tardarían en llegar… muy probablemente, de él mismo. Era agradable haber recuperado a un amigo.

**P P P**

- ¿Cómo que no está?

- Lo siento señor, pero la señorita salió de viaje hace tres días.

- ¿Pero dónde fue? - preguntó indignado Gustav - ¿No avisó cuándo piensa volver?

- Me temo que no, señor.

- Pero… ¡pero esto es inaudito! La reunión con el consejo es dentro de dos semanas y debemos preparar mil cosas. ¿Es que acaso no…?

- La señorita sólo dejó esto para usted.

La mujer entregó a Gustav un sobre y se alejó para que lo leyera. El contenido, sin embargo, no hizo más que aumentar su rabia.

**_Gustav:_**

**_He decidido ausentarme por unos días.  
>No te preocupes, volveré con tiempo suficiente<br>para que preparemos todo para la reunión  
>con el consejo. Nos vemos.<em>**

**_Camille_**

Indignado, Gustav arrugó la nota y la lanzó lejos.

- Si Camille llama, dígale que necesito hablar con ella en forma urgente, ¿me entendió? – dijo en tono demandante.

- Pero señor, usted sabe que la señorita nunca llama cuando… - intentó decir la asustada mujer.

- ¡Sólo hágalo, madame! ¡Sólo hágalo!

Dando un fuerte portazo, el hombre abandonó la hermosa casa que Lefevre tenía en la afueras de Filadelfia, donde había vivido desde su llegada a Estados Unidos. Gustav subió a su automóvil y se dirigió a su casa. El consejo se reuniría dentro de unas semanas en Boston, donde estaba la oficina central de las empresas y realmente había mucho que preparar y otra vez tendría que hacerlo solo, porque otra vez la caprichosa muchacha haría las cosas a su manera. Pero ya estaba harto de todo aquello. Esta vez sabía exactamente dónde buscarla y lo haría de inmediato, antes de que la joven cometiera alguna locura.

En cuanto llegó a su hogar, Gustav se dirigió a su oficina. Sorprendida por su presencia a tan temprana hora de la mañana, su esposa se dirigió a preguntarle qué sucedía. En cuanto entró alcanzó a oír el final de las instrucciones que el hombre daba a su secretaria.

- Así es, para esta misma tarde… ¡Desde luego que sé que será caro! El precio es lo de menos. Sólo dese prisa y envíe el pasaje en cuanto lo tenga. ¿Me entendió? Muy bien, adiós.

Gustav colgó el teléfono con rabia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó su mujer entrando al despacho.

- ¡Sucede que estoy harto de todo esto!

- ¿Otra vez Camille?

- Sí, otra vez Camille y sus niñerías. ¡Volvió a desaparecer! ¡Ahora! ¡Justo ahora que estamos a días de la junta con el consejo!

- Bueno, seguro ya aparecerá.

- No, está vez no voy a quedarme esperando que aparezca. Sé exactamente dónde buscarla. Llevo demasiado tiempo preparando este momento y no voy a permitir que lo arruine todo y que los esfuerzos de su padre y los míos se pierdan por sus caprichos.

- Pero… ¿dónde vas a…?

- Lakewood… Estoy seguro de que fue a Lakewood. Esta vez no voy a permitir que cometa otra locura.

- ¿A Lakewood? ¿Acaso crees que…?

- ¿Y dónde más podría haber ido? Por más que lo he intentado aún tiene metido en la cabeza el capricho con ese vaquero.

- Tal vez para ella no es un capricho, Gustav – insinuó con cautela su mujer.

- Pues desde el momento en que eso pone su herencia en riesgo, sí lo es. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Esa mocosa podrá ser un genio de las finanzas, pero simplemente no tiene idea de dónde pone los ojos!

- Creo que estás siendo un poco injusto con ella…

- ¿Injusto? ¡Ja!– rió Gustav - ¿Necesitas que te recuerde a quién se debe toda esta situación?

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así, Gustav? – preguntó consternada su esposa – Tú y yo y todos sabemos perfectamente bien que la única persona que no es culpable de lo que sucedió es Camille. ¡Tú mismo llevas años diciéndoselo!

- Sí, sí… Lo sé, perdona. No debí haber dicho eso – Gustav dio un pesado suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el sofá que estaba a su derecha – Es sólo que…

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy cansado de todo esto… Llevo demasiados años cubriéndole las espaldas… No es esto lo que quiero seguir haciendo el resto de mi vida.

- Pero entonces habla con Camille y renuncia, Gustav. Ya has hecho más de lo necesario. Estoy segura de que ella lo entenderá.

- No… no puedo hacerlo. Al menos no todavía – dijo más para sí mismo – Pídele a la mucama que arregle mi maleta. Tengo que hacer otras llamadas y en cualquier momento la secretaria me confirmará en qué tren podré ir a Chicago.

- Entiendo – dijo su mujer – Sólo piensa en lo que te dije… Tú y yo también nos merecemos un descanso.

- Y lo tendremos, querida – dijo el hombre besando la mano de su mujer – Te aseguro que lo tendremos.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por sus comentarios respecto al capítulo anterior. Y felicitaciones a quienes ya están buscando Papaíto Piernas Largas para leerlo. Es una novela corta, así que les aseguro que se divertirán mucho con la historia.<em>**

**_Un abrazo y hasta el próximo capítulo._**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26  
><strong>

Faltaban ya pocos minutos para el medio día. Sentada en una discreta mesa del restaurante, Camille esperaba ansiosa. Algo dentro de sí le decía que esa cita cambiaría muchas cosas, pero no estaba tan segura de si aquello sería para bien o para mal. Jugando nerviosamente con el anillo de su mano izquierda, recordó el día que había llegado a Nueva York desde París. Había visitado el país años antes junto a sus padres, pero jamás imaginó que terminaría huyendo a él como una refugiada más. Y es que, ¿quién podría culparla?

Tras una breve estadía en la cárcel, para horror de todos, el asesino de sus padres quedaría en libertad. Apenas unos meses y, gracias al afortunada imposibilidad de encontrar el arma con que había disparado a sus padres, o a su excelente conducta previa, o a lo que fuera, según la corte, el joven tenía derecho a recuperar su libertad. Tal vez todo se debía a que Francia tenía ya suficientes problemas internos y externos producto de la guerra, o a que las cárceles estaban atestadas de criminales, o al excelente abogado que había contratado… Sin importar qué fuera, ella no se quedaría ahí para averiguarlo.

En cuanto supo la noticia, hizo lo que pudo para intentar revertir la situación, pero todo había sido inútil. Nunca entendió cómo ni por qué aquello había ocurrido, pero su miedo fue mayor. Cuando Gustav sugirió que tal vez sería mejor que se fuera a otro país para empezar de nuevo, Camille no lo pensó dos veces. ¿Qué caso tenía quedarse en Francia? El país estaba devastado, su vida estaba hecha pedazos y ese desgraciado estaba libre. Su propia patria la defraudaba y no se quedaría ahí para esperar otro golpe. A los tres meses bajaba en silencio del barco que la llevara al país de las oportunidades, con una pena tan grande como la fortuna que la acompañaba.

Jamás volvería a Francia, no… pero jamás se daría el lujo de olvidar lo que había ocurrido. No mientras el responsable estuviera libre. Sin que nadie lo supiera había decidido iniciar a su manera su propia lucha y ahora, por fin, tras largos años de espera, tal vez podría apreciar los primeros frutos concretos.

A las doce en punto, una voz grave la sacó de sus recuerdos.

- Mademoiselle Lefevre…

- Antoine… - dijo Camille - Qué gusto volver a verlo. Tome asiento, por favor.

- Gracias, mademoiselle.

- ¿Quiere que ordene el almuerzo?

- Se lo agradezco, mucho.

- No hay por qué.

Ordenaron un almuerzo liviano mientras compartían algunas impresiones del viaje que el hombre había realizado desde Europa. En cuanto el mozo se fue, Camille decidió que ya era suficiente de preámbulos.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Está segura de que nadie la siguió?

- ¿Cómo que si estoy segura? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Camille poniéndose tensa.

- Lo que tengo que decirle es muy serio, Camille.

- Bien… Dígamelo de una vez.

Hacía casi tres años que Camille había contratado a un investigador privado. Jamás se lo dijo a nadie, pues sabía que nadie la apoyaría, que pensarían que era una locura, que todo estaba ya dicho por la justicia. Pero ella no pensaba lo mismo. Estaba absolutamente segura de que las cosas no podían ser tan simples. El hombre del cual creía haberse enamorado no era un vulgar asesino. Sus modales educados así lo confirmaban. Pero no había alcanzado a conocerlo bien, por lo que ignoraba muchas cosas sobre el sujeto.

- Philippe salió en libertad hace ya unos años.

- Eso ya lo sé – contestó Camille sin poder evitar el tono osco de sus palabras. Philippe… Hacía años no escuchaba ese nombre en voz alta, porque en el silencio de sus miedos, el nombre la perseguía a diario.

- Finalmente logré dar con él.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó ansiosa. ¿Estaba cerca? ¿Estaba lejos? ¿Estaba ella segura?

- En Basilea.

- ¿En Basilea? No sabía que los suizos estaban dispuestos a recibir criminales con tanta facilidad.

- Con dinero todo es posible, mademoiselle Lefevre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Creo que sus sospechas sobre Philippe son fundadas.

El mozo los interrumpió para dejar sobre la mesa los cubiertos y las copas en las que sirvió el vino que habían ordenado. Cuando se fue, un tenso silencio reinó sobre la mesa.

- Continúe por favor – pidió Camille armándose de valor.

- Philippe vive en una pequeña mansión en los suburbios de la ciudad.

- ¿Una mansión? – preguntó extrañada.

- Sí. No es muy grande, pero para los estándares de Europa en estos días de crisis, no deja de llamar la atención. También tiene un auto y… - Antoine hizo una pausa.

- ¿Y qué?

- Se casó hace un año y tiene una pequeña hija…

- Ah…

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. El maldito desgraciado que había hecho pedazos su vida era feliz y disfrutaba de todo lo que ella no podía disfrutar. De pronto sintió que la ira le nublaba los sentidos y que iba a explotar. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Él era libre y ella no. Era feliz y ella no. ¡Había formado una familia! ¿Y ella? No… ella no. Ella seguía prisionera de sus fantasmas y sus temores, lejos de la única persona a la que había querido realmente en todos estos años. Tal vez todo esto no tenía sentido. Tal vez tenía que olvidarlo todo y seguir adelante, cerrar el capítulo, no pensar, no sentir. Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si cargaba a cuestas con el peso de la culpa por la muerte de sus padres?

- ¿Se siente bien, señorita Lefevre?

- ¿Ah? Sí, sí… - mintió Camille – por favor, continúe.

- Como le decía, Philippe se estableció en Suiza y goza de un muy bien pasar.

- ¿Y en qué trabaja?

- Eso es precisamente lo interesante: no trabaja.

- ¿No trabaja? Entonces… ¿cómo…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, pues un mozo se acercó con lo que habían ordenado para el almuerzo. Pero Camille no tenía hambre. No quería comer. Sólo quería saber el resto de la historia. En el fondo de su mente, una duda comenzaba a tomar forma.

- Mademoiselle Lefevre, lo que voy a comunicarle es realmente muy grave. Me ha costado muchísimo trabajo recopilar esta información.

- Y a mí me ha costado muchísimo dinero, monsieur.

- Desde luego – contestó el hombre aclarándose la garganta. Bien… la señorita estaba preparada para jugar rudo. No había caso en seguir dándole vueltas al asunto – Tal como usted me lo sugirió, partí por averiguar más sobre el abogado que lo defendió. Fue muy difícil dar con él, pues como sabe no era francés.

- Lo recuerdo, era italiano.

- Así es. Curiosamente tras el juicio abandonó el país y tras hacerlo regresó a Italia, pero luego volvió a mudarse y desde ahí su pista se perdía. Entonces volví a investigar los pasos de Philippe, para saber dónde se encontraba.

- ¿Hace cuánto supo que vive en Suiza?

- Hace un año… - Camille le dio una mirada severa.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo informó?

- No pensé que fuera relevante en ese momento. ¿Debí haberlo hecho?

Camille dudó. En realidad no. ¿Por qué de pronto quería saber más sobre ese asesino?

- No, supongo que no. Disculpe, Antoine, continúe por favor.

- Cuando finalmente di con Philippe, viajé a Suiza mientras otro de mis empleados trataba de descubrir dónde estaba el abogado. Seguí discretamente a Philippe y confirmé que no trabajaba, pero que en cambio, visitaba frecuentemente un casino del lugar.

- Vaya… ¿Es de ahí de dónde saca el dinero para su pequeña mansión?

- No, más bien yo diría que es ahí donde pierde el dinero que podría invertir en su pequeña mansión.

- Comprendo.

Pero en realidad no lo comprendía. Lo que Antoine le estaba contando no tenía mayor sentido y, ciertamente, no guardaba relación con el asesinato de sus padres.

- Dimos con el paradero del abogado cuando visitó a Philippe en Basilea hace algo más de un año. Lo seguimos y descubrimos que había vuelto a establecerse en París. Ha estado muy ocupado yendo y viniendo de un país a otro. De hecho, hace algún tiempo hizo al menos un viaje a Estados Unidos.

- ¿A Estados Unidos? – preguntó asustada Camille.

- Descuide, señorita Lefevre, el hombre sólo estuvo de paso en el país. Su destino final era México.

- ¿México? ¿Y qué hizo en México?

- Pasó algunos días en la capital y se reunió con algunas personas. Luego volvió a Estados Unidos y desde aquí regresó a Francia. Tras una semana en París, viajó rápidamente a Basilea, donde se reunió con Philippe.

- ¿Y para qué? ¿Para compartir recuerdos de viaje?

- No, mademoiselle Lefevre. Para entregarle dinero. Una fuerte suma de dinero.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Antoine hizo una pausa que a Camille le pareció eterna. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Crisparle los nervios? Por fin, bajando la voz, continuó su relato.

- Quiero decir que hemos comprobado que alguien financia el buen pasar de Philippe y su familia. Alguien con mucho dinero. Lo que hemos logrado averiguar es que el abogado le entrega cada dos meses un cheque por una suma muy importante. A veces los hemos visto discutir y me atrevería a decir que él está pidiendo aún más, lo cual no sería de extrañar considerando el tipo de vida que lleva y las deudas de juego que tiene.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

- No fue muy difícil averiguarlo, mademoiselle. Sólo bastaron unas cuantas visitas al casino para comprobar cómo perdía dinero. Uno de mis hombres logró hacer buenas migas con uno de los empleados del casino y averiguó que Philippe es un cliente habitual, un pésimo jugador, pero aun así, siempre con dinero fresco.

Camille sintió que una gota fría de sudor bajaba por su espalda. La historia iba claramente hacia un punto concreto y no sabía si quería oírlo.

- Hace algún tiempo logramos determinar los nombres de los clientes del abogado en Francia. Los revisamos uno por uno, para ver si alguno tenía relación con el caso.

- ¿Y?

- No obtuvimos resultados. Todos los nombres llevaban a empresas locales que no guardaban relación con usted ni su familia. Hasta que logramos averiguar más sobre sus operaciones y descubrimos que mantiene contacto con una empresa mexicana, la cual le envía importantes sumas de dinero cada mes.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la empresa?

- Importadora México Limitada… Un nombre no muy original.

- Ciertamente no – contestó Camille tratando de recordar si alguna vez había oído un nombre similar - ¿Y qué hace para esa empresa el abogado?

- Al parecer representa sus intereses en París.

- ¿Y a qué se dedican?

- Exportan algunas materias primas a Francia. Nada demasiado importante.

Camille dio un suspiro que dejaba entrever su molestia e inquietud. La historia de detectives la estaba sacando de sus casillas y estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con todo aquello.

- Hemos tratado de averiguar más sobre la empresa, pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido resultados positivos.

- Bien… ¡Excelente! ¿Me citó aquí para contarme esto? ¿Qué no han tenido resultados después de todos estos años y todo el dinero que he invertido en esta investigación?

- No, Camille… - dijo con seriedad Antoine – La cité aquí porque hace unas semanas logramos tener acceso al banco donde Philippe cambia el cheque que le entrega el abogado.

- ¿Cómo que tuvieron acceso?

- Bueno… no puedo informarle cómo, pero logramos obtener fotografías de algunos de los cheques que cobra Philippe.

- ¿Fotografías? Pero… ¿cómo?

- Ya le dije que no voy a revelárselo. Tengo que mantener mis fuentes en secreto si quiero seguir en este trabajo por algunos años más. Y usted no necesita saber los detalles.

Camille comprendió de inmediato que aquello significa que seguramente habían sobornado a alguien en el banco. Comenzaba a comprender por qué todo aquello le estaba costando una fortuna.

- Está bien… ¿Y de qué le sirven esas fotos?

- Esas fotos, mademoiselle, son la prueba que necesita para llegar a los responsables de la muerte de sus padres.

El hombre se acercó a Camille y bajó la voz. Camille sintió que todo aquella parecía sacado de una novela de suspenso y de pronto dudó de estar haciendo lo correcto. En ese momento, sintió que por debajo de la mesa, Antoine depositaba un sobre en sus manos.

- En el sobre están las fotografías, mademoiselle. En cuanto las vea sabrá a qué me refiero. Quien está pagando a Philippe tiene mucho que ocultar.

- Pero… ¿qué se supone que haga con esto? – preguntó en un hilo de voz Camille.

- No las vea ahora – la detuvo Antoine antes de que abriera el paquete – Preste atención, señorita. Philippe es un jugador empedernido y por lo que hemos averiguado, cuando usted lo conoció estaba endeudado hasta el cuello. Fue entonces cuando otro jugador con más dinero le propuso un negocio que parecía perfecto: enamorar a la hija de un millonario a cambio de obtener el perdón de sus deudas de juego y algo más. Pero en el camino las cosas se complicaron. El padre de la muchacha se opuso tenazmente a la relación y eso sólo complicó las cosas.

Mientras Antoine seguía con su relato, Camille veía en su mente cada una de las escenas que él describía. Todas vivas, todas dolorosas, todas aún presentes. ¿Es que acaso el tiempo no había avanzado?

- El hombre le presentó a dos de sus socios a Philippe y juntos desarrollaron un plan. Harían una fiesta en la cual él sería presentado ante la heredera.

La fiesta… la fatídica fiesta en que había conocido a Philippe… Era una de sus primeras fiestas y sin quererlo se había transformado en una de las últimas.

- La oposición de sus padres, Camille, supuso un grave revés para los planes de esta gente, pero cuando su padre cambió el testamento, ellos sintieron que sus esfuerzos se verían recompensados. Sin embargo, cuando su padre volvió a cambiar el testamento, nuevamente sus planes se complicaron.

El testamento… entonces no lo había soñado. No era una confusión de su mente. ¡Su padre sí había cambiado el testamento!

- Philippe no fue a su casa dispuesto a matar a sus padres, mademoiselle…

- ¿No?

- Usted lo encontró en el escritorio de su padre. Trate de recordar… Una de las razones que el juez esgrimió para la baja condena de Philippe fue que no robó nada de la caja fuerte…

¿Recordar? ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese hombre pedirle recordar? Llevaba años tratando de olvidarlo todo, ¿por qué quería que recordara?

- Camille, necesito que recuerde. Es la única forma de averiguar si estoy en lo correcto.

- No puedo hacerlo, Antoine…

- Por favor, Camille… Sé que es difícil, pero debe hacerlo.

- ¡No! – gritó Camille, acaparando las miradas de quienes a esa hora se encontraban en el restaurante.

- Está bien, señorita. Por favor, no se altere.

Alertado por el grito de Camille, uno de los mozos se acercó a la mesa.

- ¿Todo bien, señorita? – preguntó dando una mirada severa a Antoine.

- Sí, sí… Descuide, sólo una pequeña discusión, no se preocupe.

- Muy bien. Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarnos – dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre que acompañaba a la joven.

- Gracias, lo tendré presente – dijo Camille simulando una sonrisa.

- Comprendo que todo esto sea difícil – dijo Antoine en cuanto el mozo se retiró–, pero sólo cumplo con el trabajo para el cuál usted me contrató.

- ¿De qué habla? No lo contraté para hacerme recordar el pasado – protestó la joven.

- No… pero sí me contrató para tratar de aclararlo. La información está en el sobre. Cuando vea las fotos entenderá a qué me refiero. Si quiere poner tras las rejas a los verdaderos culpables de la muerte de sus padres, aún hay mucho por hacer. Pero no voy a obligarla a hacer nada – dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Se va?

- Creo que lo mejor es que procese todo esto usted sola. Si está dispuesta a continuar hasta las últimas consecuencias, la espero mañana en el teatro.

- ¿En el teatro? – Camille sentía que la situación era ridícula.

- En el sobre hay una entrada para una obra que se estrena mañana. Lo último que queremos es ponerla en evidencia en este momento, mademoiselle. Si acude mañana, podremos conversar los detalles. Si no la veo, entenderé que prefiere dejar todo hasta aquí y terminaré la investigación – dijo el hombre haciendo una respetuosa reverencia – De verdad desearía no haber descubierto todo esto, pero… usted es una mujer fuerte. Hasta pronto, mademoiselle Lefevre.

Sin decir más, Antoine se retiró, dejando a Camille en medio de un par de dudas. Las pocas personas que aún había en el restaurante no dejaban de mirarla, por lo que decidió disimular y terminar su comida lentamente. Mientras comía, sin embargo, por su cabeza desfilaban mil imágenes, mil preguntas, mil dudas. Lo que Antoine le había revelado entre líneas era gravísimo, pero al mismo tiempo, rayaba en lo impensado. Sabía que el dinero podía llevar a la gente a cometer las más grandes estupideces, pero aun así, esto era demasiado.

Cuando terminó su comida pidió un postre y una copa de su coctel favorito, un kir royal. En su boca, la pequeña tarta de frambuesas con crema hacía combinación perfecta con el sabor del champagne y el licor de cassis. El restaurante ya estaba casi vacío. Camille miró su reloj: pasaban de la una y treinta de la tarde. No había nada más que perder.

Lentamente, abrió el sobre. Encontró la entrada para el teatro y una carta con algunas indicaciones. Con cuidado, tomó las fotografías, mientras tomaba un trago de su copa. En cuanto vio la firma en una de las fotos sintió que su corazón daba un salto y la copa cayó de sus manos.

- No puede ser…

**P P P**

En Los Ángeles, pasaban de las diez y media de la mañana. Como cada día, acompañado de una taza de té con un toque de leche fría, había hecho una pausa para revisar los diarios y enterarse de las novedades. Comenzaba leyendo la sección de cultura y espectáculos para ponerse al tanto de las novedades del gremio, luego daba una mirada a los principales titulares y luego revisaba la sección de noticias internacionales. Pero esa mañana una pequeña fotografía llamó su atención y por un momento sintió que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor.

"_La señorita White brilla en la gala del aniversario de las empresas Graham_"

La señorita White… Entonces, ¿aún no se había casado? ¿Es que acaso nunca dejaría de ser tan bella?

- Te esperan en el set dentro de dos minutos. ¿Estás listo?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué si estás listo?

- Sí, sí… Ya voy…

Era la primera fotografía que veía de Candy en años. O mejor dicho, la primera fotografía reciente que veía de su ex novia en años.

- ¿Vienes? – lo apuró nuevamente el asistente.

- ¡Ya te dije que voy en seguida! – contestó malhumorado – Si están tan apurados, pueden empezar con otra escena.

- Lo que digas… ¿Puedes venir en cinco minutos?

- No: en diez - contestó sin levantar la vista del diario que tenía entre las manos.

- Está bien… – se quejó el asistente – Sólo a mí se me podía ocurrir trabajar con Terry Grantchester.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>... y como dije antes, con este fic, sólo es cosa de tener paciencia :-)<strong>_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

- ¡Juliette! Buenos días – saludó alegremente Camille - ¿Cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

- Camille… - respondió la mujer sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver a Gustav… Tenemos que prepararnos para la presentación ante el consejo. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Oh, sí, sí… Por supuesto, pasa – dijo la mujer – Pero… Gustav no está.

- ¿No? – preguntó sorprendida Camille.

- No, él fue a… a… - ¿debería decírselo?

Gustav la había llamado por la mañana. Llevaba dos días en Lakewood y aún no podía dar con Camille. Ciertamente, no la encontraría, pues la chica estaba ya en Filadelfia. Pero no podía decirle que Gustav había ido a buscarla a Lakewood temiendo que ella hubiese ido en busca de su capricho vaquero… ¿O tal vez Gustav había llegado demasiado tarde?

- Pensé que estabas de viaje, Camille.

- Oh, sí, lo estaba. Llegué anoche y decidí venir de inmediato, porque Gustav tenía apuro de verme. ¿Sabes a qué hora puedo encontrarlo?

- No… La verdad… Salió de viaje.

- Oh… ya veo. Bueno, imagino que pronto volverá. Por favor, ¿le puedes decir que me llame? Tenemos que prepararnos y no me gustaría hacerlo rabiar más de la cuenta. No te quito más tiempo, Juliette. Fue un gusto verte.

- Descuida, sabes que puedes venir cuando gustes – dijo la mujer acompañándola de nuevo a la puerta.

- Sí… Supongo que ustedes son algo así como la única familia que me queda, ¿no te parece?

- Desde luego, querida. Siempre podrás contar con nosotros.

- Claro… - le contestó Camille mirándola por unos instantes – Claro. Por cierto, Juliette, ¿te gusta el teatro?

- Por supuesto. Hemos ido juntas un par de veces, ¿recuerdas?

- Tienes razón. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido. Vi una obra excelente durante mi viaje. Me dio muchas ideas. No sé… Tal vez llevo mucho tiempo escondiéndome.

- Es lo que llevamos años diciéndote, querida.

- Lo sé… En fin, por favor, dile a Gustav que lo espero. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Adiós.

Con una fresca sonrisa en los labios, Camille se retiró. Juliette corrió al escritorio de su marido y le pidió a la operadora que la comunicara con el hotel donde se encontraba Gustav. Tenía que avisarle cuanto antes que la joven había regresado.

**P P P**

A eso de las nueve de la noche, sonó el teléfono. ¿Quién sería? Una vez… dos veces… Candy miró la novela que estaba leyendo. Tres veces… ¿Quién podía ser a estas horas? Leyó un par de líneas más esperando que no volviera a sonar, pero ahí estaba otra vez. Cuatro veces. A la quinta, decidió contestar.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – contestó Candy.

- ¿La residencia de la señorita White?

- Sí.

- ¿Hablo con la señorita White?

- ¿Quién habla?

- ¿Ya me olvidaste?

Candy sintió que se le apretaba el estómago y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- ¿Quién habla? – preguntó de nuevo en tono severo.

- Candy, soy Albert. ¿Ya no me reconoces? – preguntó Albert usando su mejor tono dramático.

- Oh… Albert… Eres tú – dijo Candy respirando aliviada - ¿Qué te propones? ¿Matarme de un susto? No me gustan este tipo de llamadas.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte – rió divertido - ¿Desde cuándo estás tan aprensiva?

- Olvídalo. ¿Pasó algo?

- En realidad, sí.

- Ya me lo temía… ¡Vamos, dímelo de una vez! – demandó asustada Candy.

- ¡Saliste en el diario!

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero, ¿qué pasó?

- ¡Eso! Qué saliste en el diario. ¿No te parece suficiente?

- Pero eso fue hace como tres días, Albert… - contestó Candy confundida.

- Lo sé, pero no quise llamarte antes, porque estaba seguro de que todos lo harían, ¿cierto?

- Pues… sí… Todos me llamaron– sonrió Candy divertida.

- Y apuesto a que pensaste que todos te llamarían menos yo.

- Bueno… - dudó Candy temiendo delatarse.

- ¡Ajá! Lo sabía, lo sabía. Por eso preferí esperar hasta hoy. ¡Me encanta crear expectación!

- ¿Cómo? – rió sorprendida Candy – O sea… ¿lo haces a propósito?

- ¡Pero claro! – confirmó Albert - ¿De verdad ya no recuerdas? ¿Alguna vez me anuncié antes de llegar? ¡Siempre me ha gustado sorprenderte!

- Matarme del susto, diría yo.

- Está bien, está bien… ¡Lo siento, señorita White! Imagino que debe estar a punto de salir a alguna de sus elegantes cenas de negocios… - bromeó Albert.

- Sí, claro – rió Candy divertida.

- Lo sabía – contestó Albert siguiendo la broma – El caso es que me preguntaba si la señorita White podría darme dos minutos de su muy valioso tiempo.

- Bueno… pero sólo dos minutos.

- Gracias por su generosidad, señorita White. Sólo llamaba para saludarla y felicitarla por su impecable participación en la gala del señor Graham. Brilló usted con colores propios, se comportó como una verdadera dama y vistió con exquisita elegancia. Ha hecho usted grandes progresos, señorita White.

- ¿Eso cree?

- Considerando que la conocí llorando en una colina, que luego la encontré en el fondo de un río, después trepando muros y hasta atendiendo vagabundos amnésicos abandonados en mugrosas salas de hospital… Pues sí, creo que tengo razones para creer que ha hecho usted grandes progresos.

- Supongo que tienes razón…

- No, no supones: lo sabes. ¡Estuviste genial, Candy! – dijo con alegría Albert - Me alegra ver que las cosas siguen marchando bien. Todo el mundo habla de ti en Chicago, todos quieren saber cuál es tu secreto. Yo sé que es sólo trabajo duro. Te mereces todo el éxito del mundo. Yo… bueno… – Albert hizo una pausa para cambiar de tono más acorde con lo que de verdad quería decirle - No sabes cómo me arrepiento por haber sido tan estúpido y haber dicho esas tonterías en la reunión de Graham. Pasaron tantas cosas en Lakewood que no tuve tiempo para pedirte disculpas como te lo mereces, Candy.

- Ah, ya no tiene importancia, no te preocupes.

- Fue algo horrible, Candy. Jamás debí haberlo hecho. Olvida las estupideces que te dije en esa reunión. Tus sueños te han llevado muy lejos y estoy seguro de que esto es sólo el comienzo. Jamás olvides tus sueños, pequeña.

Su corazón dio un salto. Pequeña. Hacía años que nadie la llamaba así, con ese tono dulce y protector que sólo él podía darle a esa palabra. Con la ternura que sólo Albert sabía usar para demostrarle su cariño. Con la sinceridad que su corazón jamás podría confundir.

- Hacía mucho que nadie me llamaba así – reconoció Candy con voz emocionada.

- Perdona, no quise molestarte – se disculpó Albert.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que me va a molestar?

- Pensé que… Ahora que eres… bueno…

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno… Es que en realidad ya no eres precisamente una pequeña… - dijo Albert con cautela.

- ¿Insinúas que estoy vieja?

- ¿Cómo crees? – rió Albert – Lo que quiero decir es que ya no eres la jovencita que yo recordaba. Ahora… bueno… Por favor, no lo tomes a mal, pero es cierto: ahora eres toda una mujer.

- ¿¡Cómo! – preguntó Candy sorprendida, sonrojándose como un tomate.

- Vamos, Candy, ya no somos los mismos. La última vez que de verdad estuvimos juntos tú aún no cumplías los veinte…

- Y tú no pasabas de los veinticinco… - se apresuró a recordarle Candy.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees? – preguntó Albert en tono reflexivo.

- Sí… Demasiado… - le contestó Candy repasando mentalmente los dolores y las alegrías que durante ese tiempo había vivido.

- No sabes cuánto lamenté haber hecho ese viaje a Sudamérica, Candy.

- No digas eso, Albert – contestó Candy en tono triste.

- Éramos los mejores amigos, ¿recuerdas?

- Claro que lo recuerdo.

- ¿Qué nos pasó?

- No lo sé…

Pero en realidad sí lo sabía. Sabía que la culpa había sido suya, porque era ella quien se había alejado de Albert, de todos. Sabía que era ella quien había preferido actuar sin pensar, antes que sentarse a sopesar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Lo sabía y aún le dolía.

- Bueno, supongo que ya se terminaron mis dos minutos – dijo Albert rompiendo el silencio que entre ambos había caído – Sé que tal vez no tengo derecho a decírtelo, pero quiero que sepas que me siento orgulloso de ti.

- ¿De mí? – pregunto Candy sorprendida.

- Sí. Te has transformado en una mujer admirable, Candy… No. Candy no: Candice. Candice White – en sus labios su nombre sonaba distinto y a Candy le pareció que lo oía por primera vez - Ya no necesitas un tutor, Candice. Lamento no haber podido acompañarte hasta el final del camino, como un buen tutor habría hecho…

- Tú no me abandonaste, Albert, fui yo quien te pidió que me dejaras ser libre. Como el buen tutor que fuiste, no te negaste. Yo quería volar sola y me equivoqué. Fue sólo eso. Pero de no haber pasado por todo ese dolor, seguramente no estaría donde estoy ahora. Tenía que vivirlo, ¿me entiendes?

- Supongo que sí, pero de todas formas yo…

- Soy yo la que debe disculparse contigo, Albert – lo interrumpió Candy, abriendo su corazón sin siquiera habérselo propuesto - Fui yo quien te dio la espalda. No sólo a ti: a todos. Me aferré a un imposible y créeme, lo he pagado muy caro. Perdóname por haber sido una malagradecida. Tú no te lo merecías.

- No puedo negar que fueron días difíciles – reconoció Albert.

- No sé… realmente no sé por qué lo hice, Albert, por favor, perdóname.

- Lo hiciste porque estabas enamorada. ¿Puedo culparte por eso? – le preguntó Albert recordando la conversación que alguna vez había tenido con George tras haberse encontrado con Candy en Los Ángeles.

- Supongo que no…

- Entonces estás perdonada, Candy – dijo Albert en tono sereno.

Candy sintió que un gran peso desaparecía de su corazón; uno tan, tan grande, que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le dificultaba respirar, vivir, ser ella misma. De pronto vio frente a sus ojos toda una vida y comprendió que volvía a su hogar, que se reencontraba con su paz, que todo estaba bien, que el dolor había valido la pena, que sin importar qué pasara, siempre habría algo mejor al final del camino y que aún quedaban sueños por cumplir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme tú también… y que podamos volver a ser amigos. Cuídese mucho, señorita White. Buenas noches, pequeña.

- Buenas noches, Albert.

Lentamente, cada uno colgó el teléfono, sabiendo que las cosas estaban exactamente cómo debían estar. Candy secó las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y sonrió. "Como en los viejos tiempos", pensó, "vienes, me haces sonreír y luego desapareces".

- …Y siempre, siempre regresas… - susurró mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios – Siempre.

**_ CONTINUARÁ..._**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Tras colgar el teléfono, Albert se quedó sentando, meditando en la conversación. Había perdonado a Candy y se lo había dicho. En cierta forma, para su alivio, él también se sentía mucho mejor tras haber compartido con ella esas mágicas palabras. De verdad quería arreglar las cosas, de verdad quería reencontrarse consigo mismo y de verdad… sí, de verdad no quería perder el tiempo. Pero era curioso lo que pasaba cuando estaban juntos. Él sólo quería felicitarla y bromear un poco; sin embargo, habían terminado hablando de ambos, de sus penas y sus logros. Con alegría, reconoció que poco a poco la exquisita complicidad que antes los unía volvía a resurgir en forma natural y espontánea. Y se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Pero en medio de sus pensamientos, el sonido del timbre le recordó que esa noche tenía visitas. El segundo llamado del timbre le recordó que, además, había decidido que sería él mismo quien las atendiera. Nada de sirvientes. Nada de terceras personas. Sólo quería estar con su familia.

- Buenas noches, Albert – lo saludó Annie con una alegre sonrisa.

- Hola, Annie, hola, Archie.

- Hola – contestó Archie parco.

- Pasen, por favor.

La pareja entró y Albert se dio cuenta de inmediato que no eran ideas suyas: algo había pasado entre ellos. Algo malo.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje desde Boston?

- Agotador – se quejó Archie.

- No tanto – lo contradijo Annie – Es sólo que algunas veces se hace más pesado que otras. ¿Cómo te has sentido, Albert?

- Mucho mejor. Ni rastros de la pulmonía. Tuve una excelente enfermera, no me puedo quejar. Muchas gracias, Annie.

- No es nada, Albert. Para eso somos familia, ¿no crees? – contestó Annie dándole una significativa mirada a Archie, quien prefirió mirar hacia otro lado y hacer un gesto de fastidio que para el anfitrión no pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Archie? – le preguntó extrañado Albert.

- No, nada… ¿qué podría pasarme? ¿Qué esté cansado? ¿Qué esté aburrido? ¿Qué no tenga ganas de andar haciendo visitas sociales? ¿Qué extrañe a mi tía? – Albert resintió el golpe y bajó la vista avergonzado – Aparte de eso… nada, supongo.

- Archie, por favor – le dijo en voz baja Annie.

Entre los tres cayó un pesado silencio interrumpido sólo por el constante sonido del reloj del vestíbulo.

- ¿Estás solo, Albert? – preguntó Annie tratando de aliviar la situación.

- Sí. Cociné yo mismo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida Annie.

- En serio – sonrió Albert – Espero que no haya quedado incomible.

- Ay, Albert, no digas eso. Sabes perfectamente bien que cocinas excelente.

- Bueno, sólo a veces. Hacía tiempo que no estaba en la cocina, creo que he perdido un poco de práctica, pero…

- Ok, basta ya, Albert. No viajamos desde Boston para conversar sobre cocina. ¿Puedes decirnos de una vez qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos?

- Archie, por favor… - intentó decir Annie.

- ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor qué? ¿No querías que fuera honesto con Albert? Pues bien, lo seré.

- Archie no…

Albert los miraba sorprendido, sin entender qué estaba pasando.

- Archie, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Qué pasa? Yo te diré qué es lo que pasa. Nuestra tía murió y tú no estuviste a su lado. ¡Eso es lo que pasa! George es nuestro amigo y tú lo corriste como si fuera un trasto viejo. ¡Eso es lo que pasa! Tú eres lo que pasa, Albert. ¡Tú!

- Archie, yo…

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Ahora lo sientes? Tú pudiste tomarte tu tiempo, tú pudiste jugar con todos a tu antojo, incluso cuando ella ya no estaba, tú decidiste seguir llamando la atención y jugar a las escondidas. Los demás te pondrán caritas alegres y te dirán que está todo bien, ¡pero yo no! No más, ¿me entendiste, Albert? ¡No más!

- Supongo que tienes razón para estar molesto… -intentó decir Albert.

- ¿Supones? ¿Sólo "supones"? – preguntó aún más molesto Archie - ¡Pues supones bien!

- Archie, por favor, cálmate – le rogó Annie.

- ¡No! No voy a calmarme. No esta vez. Estoy cansado de todo esto, Albert, ¿me entiendes? Estoy cansado. Desde que decidiste volver a la familia te he apoyado en todo lo que he podido.

- Y te lo agradezco…

- ¿Y cómo? ¿Cómo se lo agradeciste a George? Tú pudiste tomarte tu tiempo para desaparecer y llorar. Yo no. Yo tuve que venir otra vez a cubrirte las espaldas. ¿Me puedes explicar qué pretendías hacer desapareciendo sin avisarle nada a nadie?

- Perdóname, Archie, sé que fue una estupidez, no pensé qué…

- ¡Exacto! – Lo interrumpió Archie – No pensaste. Nunca piensas en los demás. Ese es el problema.

- Archie, estoy diciéndote que lo siento – dijo Albert en un tono algo molesto.

- Pero igual te saliste con la tuya, ¿no? Como siempre. ¡Otra vez todo el mundo pendiente de encontrar a Albert!

- Archie, de verdad creo que estás siendo demasiado…

- ¿Demasiado qué? ¿Demasiado duro? ¡Pues tú fuiste antes demasiado duro con la tía, Albert! Yo estuve a su lado y la vi sufrir por tu falta de cariño, por tu desconsideración.

- Por favor…

- ¡No! – gritó Archie - ¡No hay por favor ahora! La tía está muerta y se fue con la pena de saber que ni siquiera te importaba su salud. ¿Te gusta cocinar, tío abuelo? ¡Pues entonces cocina para ti solo, porque así es como te vas a quedar! ¡Buenas noches! – dijo dándole la espalda a Albert – Vámonos, Annie.

- Albert yo, yo… - trataba de explicar Annie.

- Dije vámonos, Annie – dijo Archie dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Perdona, Albert… - alcanzó a decir Annie antes de que ambos se fueran.

Tras el fuerte portazo que puso fin a la visita, un perplejo Albert se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer, qué pensar, ni cómo reaccionar, con las palabras de Archie dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Después de algunos momentos, caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones.

_"¡Pues entonces cocina para ti solo, porque así es como te vas a quedar!"_

Albert se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, como si con ese gesto pudiera borrar de su mente las palabras de su sobrino. Una amiga recuperada y un sobrino perdido. Todo en una misma noche. De pronto, su linda casa le pareció triste y vacía. El recuerdo de su tía fallecida hacía tan poco lo golpeó con fuerza y otra vez se sintió el peor de los hombres. Archie lo detestaba. George lo había perdonado, pero no quería volver a trabajar con él. Tom le había dicho abiertamente que desconfiaba de él y, para colmo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no lograba dar con el paradero de su novia.

¿Cómo iba a arreglar todo aquello? ¿Cómo?

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Como era de esperarse, el camino a casa lo hicieron sin cruzar palabra. En cuanto llegaron, Annie subió en silencio a la habitación; ya llevaban suficiente tiempo juntos como para saber que no tenía caso tratar de razonar con él cuando estaba en ese estado, por lo cual prefirió dejarlo solo.

Archie, en cambio, decidió encerrarse en su oficina. Necesitaba pensar… o bien, golpear algo. O a alguien. Finalmente se había desahogado y le había dicho a Albert lo que pensaba de él en su propia cara. Pero de paso, había tratado mal a Annie de nuevo y se había peleado con uno de sus pocos parientes directos. Fabuloso. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Él también estaba sufriendo, él también estaba cansado y él también tenía obligaciones que cumplir, una familia que sacar adelante y, mal que mal… Bueno… tal vez no hubiese actuado de la mejor manera, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, pero ya estaba hecho. Albert se lo merecía, de eso no tenía duda. Pero le dolía que toda la situación estuviera afectado su matrimonio. Sabía perfectamente que Annie estaba furiosa, porque su silencio era el más fuerte de sus reclamos. Él la amaba y le dolía que no lo apoyara en un momento tan delicado. Pero claro, ella también estaba bajo el embrujo del "_pobre Albert_". Todos parecían estarlo. Todos, menos él.

Sola en su habitación, Annie se quitó el maquillaje, deshizo su peinado y se preparó para dormir. Era cierto que el viaje desde Boston había sido cansador, pero lo que en realidad la tenía agotada era la tensión que hacía ya semanas había en su matrimonio. Archie era un hombre de emociones fuertes y personalidad arrebatada, aunque siempre moderada por sus modales de caballero. Pero cuando se salía de sus cabales podía convertirse realmente en un problema. Siempre había sido así, pero a estas alturas de la vida, ella esperaba que de una u otra forma él aprendiera a controlarse, sobre todo con sus más cercanos. Sobre todo con ella, porque ella jamás lo trataría de esa manera.

La imagen de Archie ordenándole salir de la casa de Albert, la forma en que se lo había dicho, la forma en que la había ignorado peleando como un loco delante de ella, era algo que la afectaba. Podía ser paciente, podía ser sumisa, podía ser para muchos una tonta, pero no lo era. Annie Britter tenía sentimientos e ideas profundas, pero también había cultivado el arte de saber cuándo callar y cuándo hablar. Éste era el momento de callar. Ya era suficiente una pelea, no tenía ganas de iniciar otra.

Pero Annie Britter siempre sería una mujer sensible. El trato frío de Archie le rompía el corazón y su insinuación de que no interfiriera porque ella no podía saber de cosas de familia la había herido profundamente. Archie no se había disculpado. En lugar de eso, seguía testarudamente molesto y taciturno. Por eso no le había costado ofrecerse para cuidar de Albert en Lakewood. Pensaba que una pequeña separación lo haría reflexionar; sin embargo, se había equivocado. Cuando regresó a Boston, Archie estaba aún más molesto y con indirectas le reclamaba por haber preferido quedarse con Albert, antes que con él.

Tal vez Archie tenía razón. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea dejarlo solo cuando él también la necesitaba. Pero es que sus palabras la habían herido demasiado. Él sabía mejor que nadie el sufrimiento que llevaba en silencio por ser huérfana, por haber sido abandonada como si fuera algo inútil y sin importancia. ¿Cómo se lo sacaba así en cara? Es cierto, sólo había sido un comentario casual, pero era eso precisamente lo que más le dolía. Si lo había comentado en forma tan natural, entonces tal vez significaba que aquella era una idea ya arraigada en él.

Sentada frente a su tocador, Annie se miró por largo rato. Era cierto. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, ni qué apellido llevara, ni su maquillaje, ni los vestidos finos, al final del día siempre sería una huérfana y siempre habría alguien que se lo refregara en la cara. Había querido creer que ese alguien jamás sería Archie, pero se había equivocado.

Sin poder evitarlo, Annie lloró.

**P P P**

- Hola, Candy.

- ¿Albert? – preguntó sorprendida - ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Estabas durmiendo?

- Pues… ya iba a acostarme…

- ¿Trabajas hasta tan tarde?

- A veces… Pero, ¿por qué me llamas a esta hora? ¿Pasó algo?

- No, nada importante.

- ¿Entonces? Es casi la una de la mañana y estoy cansada.

- Lo sé, perdona, tienes razón, lo siento.

- ¿Pero qué pasó? No creo que me hayas llamado sólo porque tenías ganas de conversar…

- Bueno… - dudó Albert.

- ¿Me llamaste sólo porque tienes ganas de conversar? – preguntó Candy realmente sorprendida y algo molesta – Albert… me encantaría, pero mañana tengo que…

- Perdona… no soy más que un tonto.

Y de verdad se sentía así. Sólo como un tonto. ¿Por qué la había llamado? ¿Cómo podía justificarse ahora? Ella tenía muchas obligaciones, le había ayudado en cuanto había podido, pero también le había dejado en claro que no se involucraría más allá de lo que le correspondía, porque era él quien debía arreglar sus problemas. Pero…

- Vamos, Albert, tú no eres así. Dime de una vez, ¿qué pasó? Te conozco…

¿Lo conocía? Sí. Ella lo conocía. O al menos conocía al Albert que él alguna vez había sido. Tal vez volvía a ella porque necesitaba encontrarse consigo mismo de nuevo… o tal vez, porque ella era la única persona a la cual podía acudir, aun cuando entre ambos las cosas no estuvieran del todo bien.

- ¿Albert?

- Annie y Archie estuvieron en casa esta noche.

- ¿Les pasó algo?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que pasa es que Archie y yo discutimos.

- ¿Discutieron?

- En realidad Archie discutió conmigo… yo ni siquiera pude decir algo.

- Comprendo… Pobre Annie – dijo pensativa Candy.

- ¿Pobre Annie? La pelea fue conmigo…

- Lo sé, pero si ella estuvo de espectadora, debió sentirse muy, muy mal – Candy dio un pesado suspiro – Vaya cosa con los Andrew. Ustedes son realmente gente complicada, ¿lo sabías?

- Lo sé…

Candy y Annie habían conversado largamente sobre el asunto. Ambas sabían que la pelea entre ambos era sólo cuestión de tiempo. A su manera, Candy había tratado de darle ánimos a su hermana para que soportara la situación, sobre todo tras enterarse del poco afortunado comentario de Archie sobre la idoneidad de Annie para tratar asuntos de familia. Pobre Annie. Seguro se sentiría muy mal.

- ¿Y puedo saber qué pasó? ¡No me digas que tú y Archie se golpearon!

- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?

- ¿Cómo creo? Pues digamos que los conozco desde hace algunos años.

- ¡Pero tú sabes que yo no soy violento! – se quejó Albert.

- Sí, lo sé. Archie es más arrebatado.

- Bueno, descuida, no llegamos a tanto.

- ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

- Bueno… Yo los había invitado a cenar y pues… no sé, todo pasó muy rápido, pero Archie me sacó en cara todo lo que había pasado con la tía y todos los problemas que habíamos tenido antes en la empresa, hasta la partida de George…

- ¿Y tú qué opinas de eso?

- Pues… yo…

Candy esperó en silencio. Albert tenía dos opciones: defenderse y reclamar contra Archie, o bien, aceptar que Archie tenía razón en sus reclamos. Si sólo la había llamado para quejarse contra Archie, la conversación llegaría hasta ahí, porque no quería involucrarse en peleas ajenas; no tenía caso razonar con un hombre con el orgullo herido.

- Candy, me siento tan mal –dijo por fin Albert - Archie tiene toda la razón... sobre todo cuando me dijo que voy a terminar quedándome solo.

- ¿Eso te dijo?

- Sí – contestó Albert sin poder disimular su decepción. Candy no supo qué decir y ante el silencio, Albert continuó - Yo tuve la culpa de que George se alejara de nuestra familia y yo hice sufrir a la tía. Él tuvo que verla morir poco a poco, mientras yo andaba por el mundo cazando fantasma y peleando por dinero… ¡Por dinero! ¿Lo puedes creer? No entiendo cómo pude caer tan bajo. No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo…

- Quisiera poder decirte que Archie está equivocado, pero no puedo, Albert. Él tiene razón.

- Lo sé… y eso es lo que más me duele – concedió Albert con tono triste - Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás te juro que cambiaría tantas cosas.

- Todos deseamos eso muchas veces, pero no vale la pena perder el tiempo en eso. El pasado ya no lo tienes; sólo el futuro.

- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo borrar lo que hice?

- No puedes borrarlo, Albert. Si lo olvidas, vas a volver a cometer el mismo error. Tampoco quiero decir que necesites torturarte a diario con esto, pero sí debes afrontar las consecuencias, por duras que sean. ¿Me entiendes? Lo que acaba de pasar con Archie, lo que pasó antes con George, con tu novia… todo son consecuencias de tus propias acciones. Puedes elegir esconderte en una burbuja y hacer de cuenta que nada ocurrió, ignorando a todos. Pero si lo haces, sólo conseguirás volver a caer desde más alto y darte un golpe más fuerte. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- No, desde luego que no. Yo quiero arreglar las cosas.

- Entonces, Albert, sólo hazlo: arréglalas.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Eso es algo que tú mismo debes descubrir. Sé que sueno como una vieja aburrida, pero te lo digo por experiencia propia. Yo también cometí muchos errores y tú lo sabes. Incluso tú mismo lo pasaste mal por mi culpa.

- No digas eso…

- Vamos, Albert, acabamos de conversarlo hace un rato.

- Sí, es cierto – concedió recordando la conversación anterior.

- Tú me perdonaste, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Bueno… piensa por qué lo hiciste. Piensa qué hice yo para que tú pudieras disculpar todo el daño. Desde luego, tú y Archie son familia y las cosas son muy distintas. Pero es precisamente por eso que no debes perder más tiempo del que ya has perdido. Tener una familia es un privilegio, Albert. Por favor, jamás lo olvides. Sé que tu familia no fue pues… bueno, tal vez no te dieron todo el cariño que tú necesitabas. Sé que las cosas pudieron haber sido mejores, pero Archie no tiene culpa en todo eso. Y si no te gusta cómo fueron contigo, tú tienes el poder para cambiarlo y ser distinto. ¿No crees que vale la pena intentarlo?

- Pero Archie es tan testarudo… - se quejó Albert.

- ¿Sólo Archie? – preguntó Candy.

- Está bien… los dos somos testarudos – concedió sonriendo Albert.

- Sí y mucho. Pero tú eres mayor, ¿no? Tú eres el patriarca y todo eso que siempre repites. Tú puedes hacer tu parte del trabajo para cambiar las cosas. O bien, puedes dejar que todo siga igual. No te digo que intentes cambiar a los Leagan, porque todos sabemos que eso es imposible, pero Archie no es una mala persona.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- Y tú tampoco lo eres. ¡Vamos! Tú eres el príncipe de la colina, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Ay, no, Candy, por favor! – reclamó Albert apenado - ¡No me llames así!

- ¿Y por qué no? – rió Candy.

- Porque no me gusta…

- Bueno, príncipe de la colina…

- Agggg…

- Tú sabrás arreglar las cosas. Estoy segura. Sólo deja de lado el orgullo, ¿quieres?

- Está bien… - aceptó Albert como niñito malhumorado.

- Además, te ves mucho más lindo cuando ríes, que cuando reclamas – le dijo Candy regalándole una carcajada que a Albert le pareció fresca y sanadora.

- Está bien, está bien… Ríete de mí. Eso me pasa por llamarte a estas horas – reclamó Albert en tono lastimero.

- Sí, es muy tarde. Si hubieses venido a casa, Pelusa te habría mordido, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Despertó con el teléfono?

- Desde luego. Está aquí a mi lado recordándome que tengo que dormir.

- ¡Y tiene razón! Candy, perdona por haberte molestado tan tarde con estas tonterías.

- No son tonterías. Gracias por la confianza. Cuídate y actúa como príncipe, no como gigante egoísta, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – rió Albert.

- Adiós.

- Adiós. Gracias, Candy.

Se sentía mejor. Sólo unos minutos habían bastado y se sentía mejor. En realidad Candy no le había dicho nada que él no supiera. Tampoco le había dado alguna solución. Sólo le repitió lo que él ya sabía. Aun así, se sintió mejor. Pero incluso dentro del alivio que sentía, nuevamente la casa se le hizo grande y vacía… y sin querer, se encontró recordando las noches en que él la había consolado y aconsejado tal como ahora ella lo hacía.

La vida era caprichosa. Qué duda había.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola: Algunos comentarios sobre sus comentarios :-)<em>**

**_1) "No contestaste qué es lo que descubrió Camille": Emmm... No. No lo contesté porque eso es parte de la historia. Es algo que uno hace para crear fidelidad al fic. Si te cuento el final, ya no tiene chiste la historia, pierde emoción :-)_**

**_2) Edades: Ummm... la verdad nunca las he escrito, pero digamos que son algo así: Candy, unos 25 años, igual que Annie. Archie es menor que Candy, así que digamos que tiene unos 24. Tom es mayor, así que tiene unos 27. Albert le lleva a Candy 8 años, así que tendría 33 y Camille Lefevre está entre Candy y Albert, así que digamos que tiene unos 26, porque es menor que Tom. Algo así :-)_**

**_3) Lucero: muchas gracias por tu último comentario. Tú sabes cual ;-)_**

**_4) Escribe más de Terry, escribe más de Terry, escribe más de Terry, etc: Jejejeje... La historia ya está escrita, no se preocupen ;-)_**

**_5) El siguiente mensaje es de Mondhexe y lo voy a copiar para que puedan entender todas mi respuesta (espero que no te moleste, Mondhexe)_**

_Definitivamente se nota la influencia de la novela de Webster sería casi_  
><em>plagio en el caso de Jervis Adley digo Albert. Definitivamente creo que la<em>  
><em>aparición del arrollador Terry hizo que Mitsuki modificara la historia.<em>

**_Si bien yo no hablaría de "plagio" por parte de Mizuky, entiendo tu comentario y concuerdo con él: la influencia de Papaíto Piernas Largas es evidente en la historia. Una de las razones por las cuales incluí estos extractos de la novela es justamente para animar a más fans de Candy a leer la que, a mi juicio, es LA principal fuente. Al leerla, además, uno entiende mejor aún cuál era la idea de Mizuky al crear Candy Candy._**

**_Sin embargo, me permito con mucho respeto aclarar un punto: Mizuky no cambió su historia de ninguna manera. Tal como ella lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones, la historia es tal como ella la creó. Sé que muchas veces se comenta que la historia "cambió" porque se dieron cuenta de que el personaje de Terry era muy potente. Sin embargo, eso no es así. El animé (que es lo que la mayoría vimos por primera vez, en algunos casos, hace muuuchos años) no incluye el noveno tomo del manga Candy Candy. Como sabemos, **_la historia original _**es el manga, no el animé. El problema está en que la historia de Candy comenzó a publicarse en una revista y el final de la historia salió en la revista después que se terminó de hacer el animé. En el final del manga Candy se queda con Albert. _**

**_Terry optó por dejar a Candy por sentirse comprometido con Susana (por el accidente), pero aún así, después que Albert recupera la memoria y aún cuando él ya ama a Candy, se las arregla para volver a juntarlos. _****_Candy llevaba meses buscando a Albert, incluso haciendo carteles que pegó por todas partes para tratar de obtener información sobre él. Albert, pensando que Candy aún ama a Terry, le envía a Candy un hermoso abrigo de regalo, con una nota en cuya firma dice "Rockstown". Candy deduce que eso significa que es ahí donde Albert vive y viaja a buscarlo, llevando puesto el abrigo que le regaló. Sin embargo, una vez en el pueblo lo que en realidad ocurre es que Candy encuentra a Terry, pero en condiciones que distan del gran actor que era. Con varias copas de más en el cuerpo, está en un teatro de mala muerte donde apenas hay un par de espectadores. Candy llora al verlo tan destruido, se pelea con unos espectadores que dicen que Terry no es un gran actor y a Terry, en medio de sus mareos, le parece ver a Candy. Su recuerdo lo anima y actúa como en sus mejores tiempos. Candy se da cuenta entonces de que él podrá recuperarse solo y retomar el buen camino. Tranquila, se va y dice adiós definitivamente a la historia con Terry. Pero hay más: a la salida del teatrucho se encuentra con Elenor, la madre de Terry, quien le pide que vuelva con él. Candy, sin embargo, le dice que no. Su historia con Terry, en serio, termina. De hecho, regresa a Chicago, decidida a seguir buscando a Albert, hasta que finalmente gracias a George se encuentran. _**

**_El tomo nueve del manga es súper importante. En él se ve cómo Candy definitivamente supera su relación con Terry y se ve, además, cómo el amor crece entre ella y Albert; se muestra el momento en que Albert descubre que él era el Príncipe de la Colina al cual Candy tanto quería; y también se muestra cómo de verdad Candy reaccionó tras descubrir que Albert era el tío abuelo William y, mucho mejor, cuando descubre que es su príncipe de la colina. Todo esto, que es fundamental, pasa en los últimos 5 minutos del animé. Pésimo. ¿La razón? Este tomo aún no estaba escrito cuando terminó el animé, sólo se conocía a líneas generales cómo terminaba la historia._**

**_Creo que una de las mejores pruebas de que Candy realmente se queda con Albert está justamente en el hecho de que el final del manga no refleja el "impacto" que pudo tener Terry. Si Mizuky hubiese cambiado la historia producto del arrastre que pudo tener Terry, entonces en el tomo 9 del manga habríamos visto que Candy efectivamente vuelve con Terry. Sin embargo, aún sabiendo el impacto del animé, el final del manga muestra a Candy terminando definitivamente con Terry y corriendo (literalmente) a los brazos de Albert. Si tienen oportunidad de leer "Papaíto piernas largas" se darán cuenta de que el final del manga y de la novela son increíblemente parecidos, incluso en la forma en que Candy (Jerusa) descubre quién es en realidad el tío abuelo (Papaíto)._**

**_Con esto no quiero decir en ningún caso que el personaje de Terry sea menos importante. Es una lástima que estas cosas se confundan una y otra vez: decir que Albert se queda con Candy NO ES decir que Terry sea un mal personaje. ¡Para nada! Terry es un gran personaje y, nos guste o no, es junto a Anthony y el Príncipe de la colina quién más impacto causó en los fans del animé CC. Lamentablemente, el personaje de Albert no fue fin desarrollado en el animé y eso, creo yo, TAMPOCO debería ser usado para decir que Albert es malo o que no tiene importancia. El final del animé es pésimo y eso se debe a que no presenta la historia completa, sino que se salta el tomo nueve, el final, aquel donde están todas las respuestas a las interrogantes de la historia completa. Candy conoce al príncipe en las primeras páginas del manga y lo recuerda siempre. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió a los creadores del animé revelar ese misterio en un minuto y hacer que a Candy le de lo mismo? ¿Y cómo se les ocurrió vestir a Albert con ese mini kilt y ese traje de corbatín rojo y camisa con vuelitos? Tampoco lo entenderé nunca. De hecho, en el manga conserva su estilo hasta el final. _**

**_En fin. ¡El manga es genial! :-)_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Albert y Archie habían discutido. Pese a todos sus intentos, Annie no había conseguido que Archie cediera. Y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Albert sentía que la esperada reconciliación estaba en un futuro aún muy lejano. Sin embargo, todos confiaban en que las cosas se arreglarían; aquello no podía durar para siempre.

Candy trataba de apoyar a Annie a la distancia, aunque en realidad Annie ya no necesitaba su apoyo como antes. La señora Cornwell ya no era la tímida llorona que Candy había consolado mil veces, sino que una mujer fuerte, pero discreta. Una mujer que era capaz de enfrentar a su marido con serenidad, sin ceder cuando consideraba que luchaba por algo justo. Una mujer que ya no daba mayor importancia al cotorreo sin sentido de las damas de sociedad, porque había aprendido que ella misma tenía opinión propia y que su opinión importaba. Una mujer que muchas veces sorprendía a Candy por su madurez. Una mujer que Candy había dejado de ver como a alguien a quién proteger, para considerarla alguien a quien recurrir por consejo. Su mejor amiga. Su hermana.

Pero Annie no era la única persona a la cual Candy consideraba parte de su familia. Tom era su hermano y su refugio. Le había dolido verlo sufrir por una mujer que no merecía su cariño, pero le alegraba verlo por fin más animado y lleno de proyectos, como el Tom que ella conocía. Como el verdadero Tom. Como el mismo vaquero bruto al que tanto quería, el cabeza dura que a veces desconfiaba demasiado… porque de Albert no se podía desconfiar.

En los dos meses que habían seguido a la discusión con Archie, Albert había acudido muchas veces a Candy. Ella lo había escuchado con paciencia, sin olvidar su decisión de no involucrarse más allá de lo necesario. En aquello Tom había visto una situación peligrosa, pero poco a poco sus temores y aprensiones se fueron esfumando. Alguna cena en casa de Candy, otra en la casa de los padres de Annie, cuando ella venía de visita a Lakewood, más algunas horas en el bosque cuando paseaban a Pelusa; todo había ayudado a que el viejo lazo de amistad y confianza volviera a forjarse, al menos en parte. Después de todo, Tom sólo quería lo mejor para su hermana y él sabía que la mejor forma de cuidarla era estando a su lado. Además, ese tal Albert en el fondo era un buen tipo. Un excelente tipo, en realidad. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana se hubiese dejado encandilar por el actorcillo inglés? Eso era algo que él jamás comprendería.

Sola, en su tibia cama, aquella noche Candy se preguntaba lo mismo. Aquel fin de semana Albert había visitado Lakewood, tal como lo hacía cada semana desde que había regresado a Chicago, y nuevamente habían pasado tiempo juntos. Esta vez, sin embargo, Tom no había estado presente. Esta vez había ocurrido algo muy especial: el almuerzo que a veces compartían los fines de semana había sido en la vieja mansión de Lakewood.

Albert por fin le había pedido que volviera a su casa.

- ¿A tu casa? – había preguntado Candy insegura cuando Albert la invitó.

- Claro. No puede ser que todo el tiempo seas tú la que me invita. ¿O tienes otros planes?

- No… no es eso…

- ¿No quieres venir? – preguntó Albert.

- No se trata de eso… es sólo que… bueno…

¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo recordarle a Albert que él la había corrido de su casa? Candy guardó silencio sin saber qué decir. Al otro lado del teléfono, en su casa en Chicago, Albert no sabía cómo interpretar las dudas de Candy.

- ¿Qué pasa, Candy?

- Albert… de verdad te agradezco la invitación, pero no sé si sea el momento.

- ¿Qué no sea el momento? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Desde cuándo ha habido momentos para una simple invitación a almorzar?

- Desde que me pediste que no volviera a tu casa.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Totalmente. Él la había corrido de su casa y si bien se había disculpado una y mil veces por la discusión que hacía tanto tiempo había ocurrido durante la fiesta de compromiso de Archie y Annie, Albert nunca le había pedido formalmente que lo disculpara por eso, ni la había invitado a su casa para dejar todo por fin en el pasado. Mientras Albert pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, Candy interpretaba su silencio de la forma equivocada y dolida, decidía poner fin a la conversación.

- Perdona, Albert, no quiero incomodarte. Disculpa, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. Adiós.

- Espera, espera, no cortes… Candy, no…

Pero Candy cortó. Y él se sintió como un rufián. ¿Cómo había olvidado algo tan importante? ¿Cómo no había tenido el coraje en todo ese tiempo para disculparse con ella por haberla corrido de su casa? ¿Cómo no le había pedido que regresara? ¿Y cómo Candy seguía recibiéndolo siempre con una sonrisa, sin decir nada, sin pedir nada? Ahora entendía la hostilidad de Tom. ¡Otra vez la había lastimado!

Sin embargo, estaba decidido: no seguiría haciéndolo.

El viernes por la tarde, a diferencia de lo que había ocurrido cada viernes durante los últimos dos meses, Albert no la había llamado a la hora que ya Candy estaba acostumbrada. Aquello la entristeció. Tal vez había hecho mal en recordarle que la había corrido de su casa. Tal vez él había recordado por qué la había corrido y de pronto había decido que en realidad no quería volver a estar junto a ella. Pero ella había cambiado, aunque no para volver a ser la misma Candy "de antes", como Albert le había puesto como condición para volver a su casa. No, ella ya no era la de antes. Ya no era una chiquilla, sino que toda una mujer. Una mujer fuerte y decidida que había pagado caro sus errores y que ya no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Una mujer que había sido capaz de salir adelante en un mundo hostil y que estaba triunfando a fuerza de sacrificios y trabajo duro. Una mujer que incluso le había ganado a él, el multimillonario de Chicago. No, Candy no había vuelto a ser la misma: era mejor. Si Albert no era capaz de valorarlo, eso era algo que ella no podía cambiar. ¿Debería acaso cambiar ella para amoldarse a lo que él o cualquier otro esperara de ella? La respuesta no se hizo esperar: no. Se sentía en paz consigo misma y llena de un sano orgullo por todo lo que había logrado. Sus amigos la querían. Su familia la amaba. Sus empleados la respetaban y ella misma había aprendido a seguir adelante. Si Albert no era capaz de apreciar todo eso…

Pelusa se puso de pie de pronto y corrió hasta la puerta, señal inequívoca de que alguien se acercaba. A los pocos instantes ya ladraba alegremente y Candy podía oír que llamaban a la puerta.

- Hola, Candy – oyó a una voz decir detrás del enorme ramo de rosas que la sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta.

- ¿Tom? – preguntó confundida la chica.

- No. Soy yo – el ramo bajó lentamente dejando a la vista a un sonriente Albert ante una sorprendida Candy – Pensé que sería mejor insistir personalmente en que vengas a almorzar a mi casa – Albert hizo una pausa – Y también pensé que lo mejor sería venir personalmente a pedirte perdón por haberte corrido hace tanto tiempo – dijo con tristeza mientras Candy bajaba la vista.

- No fue tu culpa. Actué como una idiota.

- No eras tú en ese tiempo, Candy.

- Lo sé…

- … y yo no tenía derecho a juzgarte como lo hice. No tenía derecho a correrte, ni a negarte mi ayuda. Al menos debí preguntarte o tratar de…

- Vamos, Albert. Seamos honestos: yo los dejé de lado y tú ya no podías ayudarme. No podías estar toda la vida salvándome y aunque lo intentarás, no podías salvarme de mí misma, ¿cierto?

- Supongo que no. Pero aun así…

- Aun así tú y yo sabemos que hiciste lo correcto dadas las circunstancias. Por doloroso que fuera.

Candy seguía sin mirarlo. Pelusa movía la cola alegre, mirando a uno y a otro, como esperando que algo sucediera.

- Perdona por no haber estado ahí para ayudarte, Candy.

- Perdona por haberte dejado de lado, Albert.

- Sé que dije que no quería que volvieras hasta que cambiaras… pero… todo ha cambiado. Yo no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, salvo que volvamos a ser amigos, como antes, como siempre lo fuimos. Alguna vez te pedí que lo compartiéramos todo…

- Y yo rompí esa promesa…

- Y yo también. Los dos nos equivocamos, Candy. Los dos.

- Pero si yo no hubiese…

- Basta ya de buscar culpables, Candy. Estoy aburrido de eso. Tú tienes parte de la culpa y yo también. Yo te perdono por lo que sea que haya pasado. Sólo te pido, por favor, que perdones lo que yo te hice y que dejemos atrás las culpas. Por favor, Candy… no –se corrigió Albert- por favor, Candice... ¿volverías a mi casa? ¿Quieres volver a ser mi amiga?

Desde luego, Candy había aceptado y todo había quedado sellado con un fuerte abrazo. Por fin. Era el único tema pendiente entre ambos. Ya todo podía retomar su curso.

Aunque al principio ambos habían estado algo nerviosos, todo había resultado perfecto y habían disfrutado de un relajado sábado en la vieja mansión de Lakewood. Por la tarde cruzaron juntos el bosque camino a la casa de Candy. El paseo tomó un par de horas durante las cuales Pelusa no paró de correr, saltar y perseguir cuanta cosa se moviera, tal como no había parado en la mansión, lugar que por primera vez visitaba. En cuanto la casa de Candy estuvo a la vista, el inquieto animalito corrió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Es que tu perra no se cansa nunca? – preguntó Albert una vez que entraron a la casa.

- Al parecer no – dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

- Es tan inquieta como la dueña – bromeó Albert.

- ¡Oye! No me compares con Pelusa.

- No te comparo, sólo hice un comentario inocente – sonrió el aludido de buena gana al ver la mueca de Candy – Vamos, vamos, no te ofendas.

- No me ofendo. Pero olvida la taza de té que pensaba ofrecerte.

- Está bien, la olvido, acepto el castigo.

- Tonto – lo reprendió Candy riendo de nuevo – Vamos, pasa de una vez. ¿Con azúcar o sin azúcar?

- Blanco y sin azúcar.

- ¿Blanco? Eso es muy inglés.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Son nuestros vecinos… en Escocia también nos gusta el té.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no visitas Escocia? – preguntó Candy mientras preparaba las tazas y la tetera.

- Ufff… buena pregunta. Déjame ver… mmm… ¿tres o cuatro años? Sinceramente ya no me acuerdo.

- ¿Y no extrañas tu país?

- Este es mi país también.

- Sí, pero toda tu familia, tus tradiciones…

- Lo sé. Pero he hecho gran parte de mi vida en este país. Las tradiciones son una forma de no olvidar nuestro origen, pero a veces me pregunto de qué sirve recordar algo de lo cual ya no eres parte.

- ¿Nunca has pensado regresar?

- ¿A Escocia?

- Sí.

- No… ¿para qué? – preguntó Albert encogiéndose de hombros - La gente que quiero está aquí. Mis mejores recuerdos están aquí – Candy sonrió – Sí, sí, enfermera, a pesar de la amnesia aún tengo recuerdos.

- Yo no he dicho nada – sonrió Candy.

- Pues tu sonrisa te delata. Bueno, hablando en serio, alguna vez pensé regresar. Hace algunos años, antes de conocer a Camille lo estuve analizando seriamente. Luego las cosas cambiaron y me olvidé de todo eso. Yo tenía otros planes…

Albert guardó silencio y Candy notó que mientras miraba por la ventana, en realidad no observaba el paisaje, sino que recordaba a su novia. Su novia. La joven a la que él había besado apasionadamente en el matrimonio de Annie. La joven a la cual había dejado de lado por culpa de los negocios. La joven que también lo había besado a él apasionadamente no una, sino que de seguro muchas, muchas veces. Su novia. La novia de Albert. La mujer que lo había dejado. La mujer que él ahora recordaba mientras estaba con ella. ¿La recordaba estando con ella? ¿Albert aún sufría por ella? ¿Jamás la olvidaría? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso Camille Jacobs era inolvidable? Y de ser así, ¿cómo explicar que Albert la hubiese dejado de lado? Pero ahora la recordaba. ¿Por qué la recordaba? ¿Cómo había influido ella en él para hacerlo olvidar sus planes de volver algún día a Escocia? ¿Qué planes tenía junto a ella? Casarse, desde luego. Pero tal vez Camille no habría estado dispuesta a volver a Escocia. Ella, en cambio, se habría ido feliz a Escocia… ¿Ella? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con los planes entre Albert y Camille?

El sonido de la tetera la hizo volver a la realidad. En silencio sirvió las tazas de té, blanco y sin azúcar para Albert. Candy se las arregló para cambiar de tema y al poco rato la conversación volvía a ser alegre y animada. Pero Candy no se las arregló para olvidar la melancolía de Albert al recordar a su novia.

Sí. Sola, en su tibia cama, aquella noche Candy se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué Albert no olvidaba de una vez a su novia? ¿Por qué ella había preferido seguir tras el sueño de Terry en lugar de esperar el regreso de Albert para aclarar su corazón? ¿Habría ella seguido a Albert a Escocia?

¿Y por qué ella pensaba en estas cosas ahora?

¿Por qué?

**_CONTINUARÁ_**...

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! Antes de los acostumbrados "comentarios sobre sus comentarios", les cuento que FFnet se volvió definitivamente loco y yo me llevé un gran mal rato. Según FFnet, durante los últimos dos días NADIE, absolutamente NADIE ni siquiera miró alguna de mis historia. Tampoco recibí ningún aviso de comentario. ¿Mi reacción? PUes pensé de inmediato: ¡la regué! Seguro que con mis últimas aclaraciones ofendí a más de alguien y ahora ya no me querrán ver ni en pinturas :-( ¡Me dio tanta pena! Pero a la vez, no lo comprendía. Recién hoy recibí los avisos de sus comentarios y hay un montón, pero según FFnet, definitivamente NADIE miró este ni ninguno de mis fics durante los dos días anteriores... en fin. Está loco.<em>**

**_Ahora sí, nos vamos a la sección "Comentarios sobre SUS Comentarios" :-)_**

**_1) Paciencia: ¡Sí! La paciencia es una virtud fundamental para leer esta historia. ¡Perdón! :-( Espero que no las defraude._**

**_2) Impacto del manga v/s el animé: Concuerdo totalmente con ustedes. No hay duda de que el animé tuvo mucho más impacto. Y es que, ¿cuántas de nosotras siquiera imaginábamos que existía algo llamado "manga" cuando vimos Candy Candy? Yo vi el animé por primera vez a los 5 años (de hecho, es uno de los recuerdos más tempranos que tengo de mi niñez, porque veíamos el animé en familia) y no tenía ni idea de que la historia estuviera basada en otra obra. ¡Descubrir el manga fue algo fascinante! Y descubrir que habían cambiado tantas cosas fue algo frustrante... pero bueno, ya son así las cosas. Algún día la gran pelea entre Mizuky e Igarashi (la mangakana o dibujante) terminará. Alguien comprará los derechos de la obra y harán una nueva versión del animé, completo, lindo, brillante, ¡como debería ser! Es sólo cosa de esperar (sí... yo sueño, sueño)._**

**_3) ¿Dónde conseguir el manga? Pues ahora que ha sido traducido por distintas fans, no es tan complicado encontrarlo. Como siempre hay dudas sobre las traducciones, les dejo los vínculos a versiones varias (ya saben, sólo borren los espacios que hay en el hipervínculo y listo):_**

**_- En español, completo, para descargar: www. mcanime. net / descarga_directa / manga / detalle / candy_candy_manga_completo / 30622 _**

**_- En español, casi completo, para leer en pantalla (se puede descargar también, pero es más lento y las imágenes son de menor calidad) :  
>www . candymanga . com ._**

**_- En español, parcial, pero con imágenes de muy buena calidad: http:/ es. groups. yahoo. com / group / candymanga /_**

**_- En francés, completo, excelente calidad de imagen: www . iscariote . org / serie . php ? idmng=28_**

**_Espero que les sirvan los vínculos. ¡Saludos!_**

**_PCR_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Cuando estiró por cuarta vez la alfombra de la sala, Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba un tanto ansiosa.

Nerviosa.

Expectante.

Entonces decidió que no había razón para sentirse así y que debía relajarse. Con un gesto rápido volvió a mirar su reloj. Qué bueno que era viernes por la tarde y la pesada semana había terminado. ¿Qué mejor que leer algo? Una novela, una revista, cualquier cosa. Caminó con paso lento hasta el sofá y tomó una de las revistas que había sobre la mesita de la sala. La hojeó sin mucho entusiasmo y luego la dejó de lado. Tomó otra revista, pero la publicación corrió la misma suerte. Candy decidió ponerse de pie. Un chocolate caliente; eso es lo que necesitaba. La noche estaba fría y… pero no. Si tomaba chocolate se desvelaría. Un agua de manzanilla. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Al poco rato estaba de vuelta en la sala con un tazón humeante en la mano derecha y la vista clavada en el reloj de la pared. Ya casi daban las nueve y veinte… No es que de verdad le importara tanto, pero por si las dudas esperaría un poquito más, no fuera cosa que ya estuviera acostada cuando… ¿Cuándo qué? ¡Naaa! Era una bobería. Mejor sería aprovechar que podía acostarse temprano. Podía terminar de tomar su agua de manzanilla en la cama. Decidida, inició el camino a su habitación lenta, muy lentamente.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, oyó el teléfono. El sonido tuvo un efecto mágico en sus músculos y en escasos segundos ya estaba en su escritorio.

- ¡¿Hola? – contestó ansiosa.

- ¡Hola, Candy! – contestó del otro lado una alegre voz.

- Ah… Tom – dijo Candy sin poder ocultar su decepción.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Esperabas algún llamado?

- No, no… ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por nada, supongo. Entonces, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

- Acostarme temprano y aprovechar para descansar. ¿Qué otros planes podría tener?

- Perfecto.

- ¿Perfecto?

- ¡Sí! Unos amigos de papá y sus hijos están de visita en el pueblo y nos gustaría salir a comer con ellos. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

- Pues… no sé… – contestó Candy mirando su reloj.

- ¡Pero si no tienes nada más que hacer! Vamos, te servirá para que conozcas a algunas personas muy simpáticas. Además, desde que le ganaste a Albert eres toda una celebridad, ¿recuerdas? Jack muere por conocerte y yo le dije que podría presentarlos.

- ¿Presentarnos? ¿Qué esto? – preguntó Candy creyendo adivinar las intenciones de Tom – No me digas que es otra de tus citas…

- Oh, vamos, Candy, es sólo una cena, no una cita romántica.

- De verdad no tengo ganas, Tom, estaba a punto de acostarme…

- Vamos, vamos, abuela. ¡Te aseguro que te divertirás! Jack y su hermana son muy divertidos.

- ¿Y su hermana? – preguntó Candy.

- Sí, ella también vendrá.

- ¿Me estás invitando porque necesitas que alguien converse con el hermano mientras tú le cuentas tus cuentos a la hermana?

- No, ¿cómo crees? – preguntó Tom en tono ofendido.

- ¿Cómo creo? – sonrió Candy, alegrándose de que su hermano por fin mostrara interés por alguien que no fuera la ingrata que lo había dejado plantado.

- Bueno… tal vez… - concedió Tom, mientras Candy reía de buena gana – En fin, ¿vienes o no?

- Está bien, está bien.

- ¡Perfecto! Pasamos por ti en media hora.

- ¿Media hora? ¡Apenas me das tiempo para…!

- Oye, no es una cita romántica, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Para qué necesitas más tiempo? – preguntó sarcástico Tom.

- Eres insoportable. Está bien, te espero en media hora.

- ¡Gracias! Nos vemos.

Cuando Candy colgó el teléfono, se quedó pensativa por algunos momentos. ¿Una cita romántica? ¿Hacía cuántos años había tenido su última cita romántica? Tom y Annie habían intentado presentarle a más de un "candidato perfecto", sin declarar abiertamente sus intenciones de volver a verla enamorada, pero no habían tenido éxito. Al principio todo aquello la había molestado profundamente, pues la hacía sentir como una verdadera fracasada. ¿Es que ellos creían que ella era incapaz de estar sola? ¿O acaso pensaban que era imposible que ella pudiera llamar la atención de alguien y que, por lo tanto, debían ayudarla? ¿Acaso pensaban que era una solterona patética? Ella tenía su vida, sus obligaciones. Lo último que necesitaba era meterse otra vez en problemas lanzándose con los ojos cerrados a una relación amorosa cuando no se sentía preparada para hacerlo.

Pero el tiempo había pasado rápido. Tal vez… sólo tal vez, debería considerar nuevamente sus circunstancias. ¿De verdad quería estar sola para siempre? Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿para qué arriesgarse a sufrir a sufrir de nuevo? ¿No había pasado ya por suficientes decepciones como para arriesgarse a salir lastimada otra vez? La sola idea hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Nunca más. Mientras de ella dependiera, nunca más quería volver a sufrir por amor. Ningún hombre merecía sus lágrimas. Ninguno. Distraídamente Candy miró el reloj. Tom pasaría por ella en pocos minutos. Sólo era una cena más, no había razón para preocuparse.

A la hora indicada, Tom pasó por Candy. Jack y su hermana parecían personas agradables. Seguro no había razón para preocuparse. Mirando de reojo su reloj, Candy cerró la puerta de su casa decidida a compartir una velada relajada. Después de todo, se la merecía.

**p p p**

Pasadas las diez de la noche, en Chicago, Albert abría la puerta de su casa. Aunque había adoptado como norma no volver a quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina, aquella noche había ocurrido algo que justificaba plenamente que se quedara hasta más tarde. Archie lo había llamado para conversar sobre algunos asuntos legales y, poco a poco, por fin habían tenido tiempo para conversar abiertamente sobre sus problemas y la discusión que hacía tanto tiempo los había distanciado. Al principio la conversación había sido tensa y aunque más de una vez ambos levantaron la voz y se recriminaron cosas que ya no podían arreglar, finalmente, y con un despliegue enorme de paciencia de parte de Albert, ambos habían reconocido que no tenía sentido seguir distanciados. Menos aun cuando ambos eran lo poco que quedaba de su familia; menos aun cuando ambos se querían tanto. Es cierto, no habían crecido juntos y aun había mucho que desconocían el uno del otro, pero jamás superarían sus diferencias si seguían obstinándose en una pelea sin sentido. Una larga conversación por teléfono seguro no bastaría para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, pero le daba a ambos una oportunidad para relajarse y comenzar de nuevo. ¡Eso ya era todo un logro!

En cuanto entró a la casa, Albert corrió a su escritorio y marcó el teléfono de Candy. Seguro la chica estaría feliz de saber las buenas nuevas y quería dárselas antes que Annie se le adelantara. El teléfono llamó una vez, dos, tres, cinco, siete veces. Tal vez Candy estaba en la cocina. Albert colgó y decidió servirse un trago. Volvió a marcar el teléfono y esta vez lo dejó sonar al menos diez veces, pero Candy no contestó. Sorprendido, miró su reloj: eran poco más de las diez de la noche. Seguramente estaba durmiendo. O tal vez había salido. Pero no, no era probable, porque ella nunca salía. ¿Y si le hubiese pasado algo? No, seguro estaba bien. Sólo debía estar durmiendo. Después de todo, era algo tarde. Aunque tal vez había salido… No, seguro estaba durmiendo. Tampoco podía pretender que Candy estuviera pegada al teléfono esperando su llamada. Aunque ella sabía que él siempre la llamaba a esa hora los viernes…

Con un cierto grado de frustración, Albert tomó el último sorbo de su trago. Candy no estaba y él no tenía con quién compartir la noticia. Candy no estaba y él no tenía con quién conversar. Era un viernes por la noche, tras una larga, larga semana, y él no tenía con quien compartir un rato agradable. A nadie. Ahuyentando los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, decidió cocinar algo. Pero cocinar para uno un viernes por la noche no era un panorama muy alegre, por lo que decidió que un sándwich sería suficiente. Al día siguiente iría a Lakewood de todos modos, así que era mejor que comiera algo rápido y se acostara.

¿Y si llamaba nuevamente a Candy? Sin saber cómo, se encontró de nuevo con el auricular en la mano izquierda, marcando el número de Candy. Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. De pronto, el sándwich perdió su sabor. Estaba solo en una casa hermosa, con un jardín bello, con una gran noticia y sin nadie con quién compartirla. Estaba solo.

Otra vez…

… como siempre.

La casa le pareció grande, fría, vacía, ajena. Inesperadamente, se encontró anhelando conversar con alguien para compartir sus sentimientos, con alguien que lo entendiera. De pronto se dio cuenta de que era tan libre que en realidad no le pertenecía a nadie, y la desventaja de aquello era que, a su vez, nadie le pertenecía a él.

Y así, inesperadamente, se dio cuenta de que anhelaba tener a alguien a su lado, alguien en quien confiar, alguien para quién cocinar, alguien con quién sonreír.

Y así, inesperadamente, un viernes por la noche Albert se encontró extrañando a Candy.

¿Inesperadamente?

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi único comentario de hoy es que definitivamente creo que FFnet odia este fic, porque puro da problemas. Ya no sólo no registra si alguien lo lee, sino que ahora no les deja a ustedes ver los capítulos actualizados. Buu :-( Espero que las cosas mejoren. <em>**

**_¡Un abrazo y gracias por sus comentarios!_**

**_PCR_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

A la distancia Albert pudo ver el automóvil de Tom estacionado frente a la puerta de la casa de Candy. Cuando llegó a su destino, ambos jóvenes venían saliendo de la casa, seguidos de cerca por Pelusa. Evidentemente Candy tenía otros planes.

- ¡Hola, Albert! – lo saludó alegre Candy en cuanto lo vio, corriendo a su encuentro.

- Hola, Candy – dijo Albert acercándose para recibir el alegre beso de Candy en su mejilla – Veo que van saliendo… Hola, Tom.

- Hola, Albert, ¿qué tal?

- Bien, bien… - contestó Albert sin mucho entusiasmo – Candy yo quería… bueno, nada, olvídalo, ustedes van saliendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Candy.

- Nada importante, no te preocupes, otro día podemos hablar.

- Pero cuéntame, todavía tenemos tiempo, ¿cierto Tom?

- Pues… - dudó Tom mirando su reloj – no mucho, en realidad…

- En serio, Candy, no te preocupes. ¡Ey! ¡Hola, Pelusa! – dijo Albert recibiendo el energético saludo de la perra que, como siempre, daba un salto para terminar con las patas delanteras sobre el pecho de Albert.

- ¿No quieres venir con nosotros? – le preguntó Tom.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ven con nosotros! – dijo Candy.

- ¿A dónde? De verdad no quisiera interrumpir.

- Hay algunos invitados en el rancho y mi padre está organizando una comida al aire libre para todos. Nada muy formal ni refinado, como podrás imaginarte. Tal vez no te interese… - sugirió Tom irónico.

- Desde luego que no me molesta que la comida no sea formal – contestó Albert disimulando su incomodidad – pero de verdad no quisiera…

- ¡Oh, vamos, hombre, basta! – se quejó Tom – Si estorbaras no te estaría invitando. ¿Vienes o no?

- ¡Ja ja ja ja! – sonrió Albert de buena gana, recordando que Candy siempre decía que Tom era un bruto, pero de buenos sentimientos – Tienes razón. Vamos. Los sigo en mi auto.

A los pocos minutos Albert era presentado a los amigos del padre de Tom y comenzaba un relajado almuerzo al aire libre. Sólo una condición se puso a todos los invitados: no hablar de negocios. Tom le guiñó un ojo a Albert y éste, a su vez, le agradeció en silencio haberlo salvado de ser atacado con propuestas comerciales, como solía ocurrirle casi en cada comida o recepción en que participaba. Con una sonrisa, los invitados aceptaron, aunque más de alguien lamentó perder la oportunidad dorada de entablar contactos comerciales con el William Andrew.

En cuanto llegó, Candy comenzó a ayudar a Tom y a su padre para que los invitados se sintieran a gusto. El grupo era pequeño, sólo quince personas, pero de todas maneras había mucho que hacer. Tom le pidió a Albert que se hiciera cargo de la parrilla, puesto que el rubio ocupó junto a Steve, el padre de Tom, con quien comenzó una amena charla.

A los pocos minutos de su llegada, Jack se acercó a saludar a Candy. Tal como Tom había dicho, Jack era una persona muy simpática y durante la cena de la noche anterior Candy de verdad había disfrutado de su compañía. No había razón para que el almuerzo fuera distinto y al poco rato, Candy, Jack y su hermana compartían una amena conversación mientras preparaban las ensaladas. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Jack ocupó el puesto justo frente a Candy. Por su parte, Albert se sentó a la derecha de Jack, para seguir conversando con el padre de Tom, tal como habían estado haciendo mientras ambos cuidaban la parrilla.

El día era perfecto para comer al aire libre, la comida era sencilla, pero deliciosa, y la compañía era excelente. Albert había salido de Chicago con el ánimo sombrío y ahora, para su sorpresa, disfrutaba de los simples placeres de la vida y todo le parecía más natural y esperanzador. Él, mejor que nadie, debería saberlo: la vida era un ir y venir de sorpresas y no valía la pena quedarse pegado en el pozo de la desesperanza, porque siempre habría una razón para sonreír esperándote a la vuelta de la esquina.

La conversación en la mesa era animada. Risas y bromas iban y venían, a la vez que platos y copas se llenaban y vaciaban. Tras el almuerzo el grupo se dirigió a una terraza donde los esperaban café y galletas. La conversación siguió el mismo tono distendido. Sin embargo, había alguien que no participaba de la amena charla, sino que más bien se dedicaba a observar. A comparar. A evaluar.

Mientras disfrutaba de su taza de café, Candy observaba cada movimiento de los tres jóvenes invitados. Sin ellos saberlo, Jack, Tom y Albert estaban siendo sometidos al minucioso escrutinio de la señorita White. Modales, tono de voz, porte, temas de conversación… no había detalle que Candy pasara por alto, tal como cuando estudiaba alguna nueva propiedad o alguna propuesta comercial interesante. Jack era divertido, simpático e inteligente. Tom, en cambio, no tenía modales tan refinados, pero no por eso era un maleducado. Nadie superaba sus bromas y Candy notaba con orgullo que su hermano era capaz de desenvolverse sin problemas en temas de actualidad, de economía o de política. Las artes, sin embargo, no eran su fuerte. En ese campo Albert era sin duda el que llevaba las de ganar, pero Candy notó que Albert cambiaba sutilmente el foco de la conversación a temas que fueran comunes a los tres, para evitar que Tom se sintiera incómodo. Jack, desde luego, era amigo de Tom y ambos tenían sus propias bromas pesadas, mismas que en más de una ocasión trataron de jugarle a Albert. En algún momento Candy pensó que las bromas estaban siendo demasiado pesadas y que Albert se sentiría incómodo o, peor aún, que se pondría de mal humor. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, el joven Andrew estaba acostumbrado al juego rudo y se las arregló magistralmente para poner a Tom y a Jack en aprietos. ¿Querían jugar con fuego? Pues bien, él también podía hacerlo. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír complacida cuando vio que los otros dos se sonrojaban y admitían su derrota. Para su sorpresa, Albert le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía. ¡La estaba observando! Y ella que pensaba que estaba siendo tan disimulada. Sin poder evitarlo, los colores se le subieron al rostro y con una sonrisa nerviosa, se puso de pie para buscar cualquier cosa, mientras sentía la mirada de Albert clavada en su espalda.

Durante la tarde, Tom invitó a los jóvenes a dar un paseo a caballo por el enorme rancho. Candy cabalgaba sin problemas y aceptó gustosa el desafío de Jack para hacer una carrera. Tom y Albert, en cambio, decidieron no apurar el paso de sus caballos para acompañar a la hermana de Jack, quien se mostraba temerosa sobre su montura.

Tras una veloz carrera, Jack y Candy llegaron a la orilla del río donde el grupo se reuniría. Jack había ganado. Candy tendría que pagar una penitencia.

- Muy bien, señorita White – preguntó Jack desmontando –, ¿está dispuesta a pagar su penitencia?

- Pues eso depende de cuál sea – sonrió Candy.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, su sonrisa resultó ser totalmente coqueta, detalle que no pasó desapercibido al joven. Nerviosa, Candy fijó la vista en el pasto. ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba así?

- Oh, vamos, Candy, ¿acaso crees que voy a pedirte un beso? – preguntó Jack con una sonrisa, acercándose a Candy.

- ¡Jack! – reclamó Candy dando un paso atrás.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Por quién me tomas? Aunque sea amigo de Tom, yo tengo modales. ¡Te doy mi palabra!

Candy sonrió de buena gana ante la broma y trató de relajarse. El tiempo le estaba pasando la cuenta. Hacía tanto que no permitía que nadie se le acercara con intenciones que pudieran dar paso a algo parecido a un romance… tantos años desde la última vez que le había permitido a su corazón y a su cabeza analizar a un hombre con "otros ojos"… tantos años que no dejaba que la mujer que llevaba dentro actuara como tal… que de pronto se sintió torpe e incómoda.

- Tu penitencia será muy sencilla, Candy – continuó Jack al darse cuenta que la chica seguía tensa - Sólo debes contestar una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Candy mirándolo de nuevo.

- ¿Estás enamorada?

Candy apenas tuvo tiempo para recuperarse de la sorpresa cuando Jack ya se había dado vuelta para dar la bienvenida al resto del grupo que se acercaba.

- ¡Muy bien, Melissa! Veo que estos caballeros por fin lograron hacer que te animaras a galopar.

- Sí – contestó la chica sonriendo – Al final era más sencillo de lo que yo creía.

- Te lo dije – contestó Jack acercándose para ayudarla a desmontar – Pero tú, cabeza dura, nunca me crees.

- Tom me dio algunos consejos muy buenos para no terminar en el suelo – contestó animada la chica.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Jack mirando a Tom de reojo – Qué gentil de su parte – ironizó con una sonrisa cómplice que hizo que a Melissa se le subieran los colores al rostro.

Albert, por su parte, se había acercado en silencio al grupo y, para su sorpresa, había descubierto que Candy estaba completamente sonrojada. Preocupado, desmontó y se acercó hasta su amiga.

- ¿Estás bien, Candy?

- ¿Eh? – dijo la rubia como saliendo de un trance.

- Qué si estás bien… ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Nada! Nada… En serio, nada…

Albert notó que la chica miraba a Jack y luego volvía a bajar la vista mientras éste, a su vez, le devolvía una coqueta sonrisa y se acercaba a ella. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Acaso ese tipo había sido insolente con Candy? De ser así, él mismo le demostraría cómo debía comportarse un caballero y comenzaría por…

- Candy, ¿quieres un refresco? Trajimos algunos…

- No… sí… bueno, sí, me encantaría.

- Te lo traigo de inmediato.

Para su sorpresa, Albert notó que Candy no le despegaba los ojos a Jack. Peor aún, cuando Candy notó que Albert la observaba, se puso aún más roja y buscó un pretexto para alejarse, dejando a Albert completamente confundido. Pero… ¿qué era todo eso? No dejaría que nadie le faltara el respeto a su amiga, así que decidió seguirla disimuladamente.

Cuando Jack se acercó para entregarle el refresco, Candy seguía con la vista clavada en el pasto. Sin embargo, Jack sonreía y hablaba con los demás con total naturalidad. A los pocos minutos la conversación en el grupo se tornó más animada y entre risas, Albert observó que Jack de nuevo se acercaba a Candy. Distraídamente, Albert se las arregló para acercarse lo suficiente justo a tiempo para escucharlo disculparse con Candy.

- Por favor, olvida esa tontería de la penitencia, Candy. No quería incomodarte. De verdad lo siento.

Y sin previo aviso, con un gesto rápido, Jack le tomó la mano a Candy y depositó un breve beso antes de dar media vuelta y reintegrarse al grupo. ¡Eso era el colmo! Se supone que estaban compartiendo una tarde tranquila y ya sabía que ambos apenas se habían conocido la noche anterior. ¿Es que acaso ese tipo no sabía de modales ni de caballerosidad? Además, Candy estaba… Candy estaba… ¡¿Qué? Albert se quedó con la boca abierta. Candy, la supuestamente ofendida damisela, sonría complacida y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Jack. Y así, con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, Candy se dio vuelta para encontrarse de frente con la azul mirada de Albert, quien la observaba entre sorprendido e incrédulo. Sorprendida in fraganti, a Candy no le quedó más que sonreírle a Albert, dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el grupo, dejando a su amigo con una expresión digna de caricatura.

El grupo compartió los refrescos junto al río, conversando despreocupadamente. Sin embargo, otra vez Candy se mostró silenciosa. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que Jack la había tratado y por otra parte, no olvidaba la cara de sorpresa de Albert al descubrirla espiando a Jack. Tom, en cambio, colmaba de atenciones a Melissa y ésta sonreía y aceptaba de buena gana la gentil coquetería del vaquero.

Albert y Jack, en cambio, habían roto el pacto impuesto por Tom y habían iniciado una conversación sobre los recientes problemas y la pérdidas en la bolsa. En silencio y a prudente distancia, Candy se dedicó a observarlos. Jack realmente sabía mucho del tema y era evidente que los negocios lo apasionaban. Su entusiasmo y su pasión eran contagiosos y al poco rato Candy se encontró totalmente convencida de que sus ideas eran lejos las mejores propuestas comerciales que había oído en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, Albert no era de la misma opinión. Poco a poco, con voz calma y cargada por la experiencia de años a cargo de una de las principales fortunas del país, pero sin dar señales de soberbia, explicó los puntos débiles de las ideas de Jack. Este, a su vez, contraatacó con nuevos argumentos y Albert, sin perder la calma, expuso los suyos.

Escuchar a Albert hablar de negocios era algo que Candy se había acostumbrado a hacer durante el tiempo que compartieron juntos en Chicago. De hecho, una buena parte de lo que sabía de negocios lo había aprendido así, escuchándolo. Pero la última vez que lo había escuchado hablar de millones, acciones y ventas la situación se había convertido en un desastre, pues Albert no había dudado en humillarla con tal de ganar un negocio. Esta vez, sin embargo, lo único que estaba en juego eran opiniones. Albert conversaba en tono relajado, pero a la vez, firme. Gesticulaba con sus manos, dejaba escapar una que otra sonrisa, oía a Jack en atento silencio, meditaba y sopesaba los argumentos del joven. Luego, con gracia y elegancia, exponía su punto de vista, pero sin imponerlo, sin tratar de ganar, sin tratar de ser el mejor, conformándose sólo con dar a conocer su opinión.

Poco a poco Candy dejó de prestar atención a los argumentos para concentrarse en las manos de Albert. Sus manos grandes y fuertes, de dedos largos y uñas perfectamente cuidadas, gesticulaban con masculina elegancia. Pero no sólo el movimiento de sus manos era deliciosamente masculino, sino que todo en él era un verdadero regalo a la vista. Candy había estado rodeaba de hombres atractivos y había recibido las atenciones de muchos de ellos. Su único novio, de hecho, había despertado la envidia de buena parte de las jóvenes del país. Pero eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Candy volvió a concentrarse en los jóvenes que tenía frente a ella. Tom y Melissa seguían conversando y riendo. Jack, por su parte, escuchaba atento a Albert. Jack era alto, aunque no tanto como Albert. Su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos azules brillaban con el sol. Los ojos de Candy se detuvieron en los labios de Jack, quien nuevamente había tomado la palabra y explicaba a Albert algo sobre el valor de las navieras o tal vez sobre las ardillas… Lo mismo daba. Lo que a Candy embrujaba era el recuerdo fresco de esos rojos labios sobre su mano; sin querer, se acarició la mano derecha y sonrió. ¡Ese tipo había tenido la audacia de preguntarle si estaba enamorada y coquetearle abiertamente! Y hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le coqueteaba… había reaccionado como una chiquilla, pero es que… Jack tenía algo especial.

Pero en ese momento Candy notó que Albert retomaba la argumentación. Su voz. Su grave y masculina voz, la cual podía elevarse para demostrar su rabia o ser suave y melodiosa para consolar sus penas. ¿Cuántas veces él le había hablado con ternura desde aquel primer "_Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras_" que le había regalado en una colina no muy lejos de donde ahora se encontraban?

"_Eres mucho más linda_"… ¿Pensaría él todavía que ella era linda? De hecho… ¿sería ella linda? Distraídamente acarició su cabello rubio. Lo llevaba suelto y un poco más abajo de los hombros. Nunca había vuelto a usar coletas. Hacía algunos años había comenzado a usar un discreto maquillaje y siempre llevaba las uñas bien cuidadas. Usaba un perfume fresco y sí, debía reconocer que había cedido más de una vez ante un vestido especialmente hermoso. Pero todo eran gustos que se daba para ella misma, no para llamar la atención, no para atraer a alguien. Su objetivo era tratarse bien y recuperarse tras haberlo pasado mal, y lo había logrado. Mientras oía la melodiosa voz de Albert sus pensamientos volvieron hacia la pregunta que hacía un rato le había plateado Jack: "_¿Estás enamorada?_".

No, claro que no estaba enamorada. ¿De quién podría estar enamorada si hacía años que no miraba a nadie y vivía protegiendo su corazón a toda costa? No, claro que no estaba enamorada. Pero claro que le gustaría volver a estarlo… La sola idea encontró inmediata resistencia en su cabeza y en su corazón y por un momento una parte de ella la animaba a volver a creer en el amor, mientras otra la reprendía y le recordaba las penas del pasado. Cuando la lucha interna se hacía insoportable, otra vez se concentró en Albert, que esta vez sonreía.

Su sonrisa. ¡Oh, su sonrisa!

Era la sonrisa más cálida y dulce del mundo, la más hermosa y la más singular. Nadie sonreía como Albert y ninguna otra risa tenía en ella ese efecto embriagador y sanador. Su risa era fresca y le traía a la mente recuerdos hermosos y paz. Poco a poco la lucha interna dio paso a la calma y en fondo de su corazón y de su mente, Candy sintió que algo renacía. Algo tibio y dulce, algo brillante y alegre. Algo especial.

Había crecido oyendo su voz y había dejado que su sonrisa guiara sus sueños. Su príncipe había sido su amigo más querido, pero en algún punto del camino optó por seguir una ilusión. Pero había vuelto de ese camino. Ya no era una chiquilla y el príncipe de ayer era un hombre muy real que estaba sentado a pocos metros de ella. Era un hombre fuerte, un hombre que también cometía errores y aprendía de ellos, un hombre educado, un hombre responsable, un hombre al que ella podía admirar… en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Sus brazos fuertes, su rostro perfecto, su cabello suave, su vigor masculino… Albert no sólo era atractivo. ¡Albert era terriblemente atractivo! Y ella había sido una estúpida por no haberlo reconocido antes con todas sus letras. Mientras sus ojos se perdían siguiendo el movimiento de sus manos, su mente lo imaginaba tomándola por la cintura y susurrándole palabras de amor. Sí, Albert aún amaba a su novia… pero ¡era su ex novia! No había nada que le impidiera admirarlo y se dio maña en hacerlo.

Al lado de Albert, el atractivo Jack parecía sólo un chiquillo desabrido. Al lado de Tom, en cambio, Albert podría dar la impresión de ser débil. Sin embargo, ella conocía la fuerza de Albert, fuerza que él usaba sólo cuando no le quedaba otra opción para defender a sus seres queridos, no como excusa para descargar frustraciones infantiles. Y es que Albert era un hombre fuerte, pero a la vez, débil. Ella era una de las pocas personas ante las cuales ese hombre fuerte se había mostrado frágil. Ella era una de las pocas personas a la que él había acudido por consejo. Sí; ese hombre fuerte, ese hombre atractivo, ese hombre admirado, ese hombre… ese hombre había dormido indefenso en su regazo mientras ella velaba sus sueños. Ese hombre había compartido su casa, su pieza y hasta la misma cama, por así decirlo, cuando ambos compartían una litera en el pequeño apartamento de Chicago.

Ese hombre… ¿cómo había pasado por alto a ese hombre? ¿Cómo sería besar a ese hombre? Cerrando los ojos, Candy dejó volar su imaginación y en su mente volvió a oír el viejo vals que había sonado en los salones de Lakewood. Albert la miraba a los ojos y la acercaba hacia su cuerpo, tal como aquella noche en Los Ángeles, para luego tomar con firmeza su mano y hacerla acariciar su pecho, para recordarle que las cicatrices que allí llevaba eran por ella. En realidad, eran **_de_** ella, y ella las reclamaba como propias acariciándolas con devoción. Albert cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba la caricia, dejando escapar un suspiro que la hacía sentirse la mujer más hermosa del universo. "_Bésame, Candy. Por favor, bésame_", le rogaba Albert acortando seductoramente la distancia entre sus labios, mientras la miraba con lo que a Candy le parecieron ser pupilas de gato, irresistibles, masculinas, seductoras. Albert no necesitaba rogarle que lo besara, porque ella moría por hacerlo. Era verdad. Moría por besarlo, ¡ya! La fantasía era deliciosa y tan real, que le parecía sentir su calor y su perfume cerca de su rostro, el dulce sonido de su voz, en sus oídos. No, no quería abrir los ojos, quería seguir soñando, quería soñar que lo besaba, quería imaginar el dulce sabor de sus labios, quería ser suya, quería que fuera suyo, quería…

- … Candy, te digo que nos vamos. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

De golpe, Candy abrió los ojos y lo encontró a pocos centímetros de su rostro, observándola entre preocupado y divertido.

- ¿Qué te pasa, dormilona? ¿Tienes sueño?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta la casa de Tom?

Sabía perfectamente que aquello era una broma, pero en su interior se encontró gritando que sí, que sí quería que la tomara entre sus brazos y la hiciera sentir hermosa y única. Viendo sus ojos soñolientos, Albert esbozó una sonrisa que a Candy le erizó la piel. Con sumo cuidado, le quitó un travieso mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro y lo acomodó tras su oreja derecha. Al sentir el suave tacto de los dedos de Albert sobre la delicada piel de su oreja no pudo evitar estremecerse y tratando de ocultar sus sensaciones, optó por bajar la vista. Porque si seguía mirándolo mucho rato más, podía cometer una locura.

- Vamos, pequeña, ¿de verdad quieres que te cargue? – preguntó con ternura Albert - Está bien, si quieres dormir, yo puedo llevarte hasta tu casa. Espera aquí un momento, voy a avisarle a los demás. No tardo.

Su parte racional quería decirle que no era necesario, que se sentía bien, que quería volver al rancho con los demás. Pero lo que ella juzgó como su parte irracional se lo impidió. No quería razonar. Llevaba años razonando y analizando y tras todos los análisis ella sabía que había una sola conclusión. Ella lo sabía muy bien. Lo sabía hacía años. Pero había preferido negárselo y explorar otros caminos, por si acaso estuviera equivocada. Pues bien, había ido de punta a cabo por aquel otro camino y no deseaba volver por esa senda jamás. Había sólo un camino que quería recorrer y ese era el camino que la llevaba hasta Albert.

No supo muy bien en qué momento sus fuertes brazos la tomaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la depositaron sobre la montura del caballo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Albert ya se había subido de un salto y la había acercado a su cuerpo, mientras su corazón latía desbocado.

- ¿De verdad quieres dormir?

- Yo… yo… creo que sí…

- Muy bien – contestó Albert mientras la guiaba para que se acomodara contra su pecho –Entonces vamos a tener que irnos muy despacio. ¿Te parece?

- Me parece perfecto – contestó Candy sintiéndose como una reina, recostada en el amplio pecho de su rey, dejándose seducir por su perfume, dejándose envolver por su calor.

La tarde comenzaba a caer sobre los prados de Lakewood, al tiempo que sobre Candy volvía a caer el poderoso embrujo del amor.

Albert era su respuesta.

Y ella siempre lo había sabido.

Siempre.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! Como cada día, tras la línea comienza la sección "Comentarios a sus Comentarios".<em>**

**_Mi primer comentario es que tengo muchos comentarios. Espero no aburrirlas :-)_**

**_1) **_ El fic "El Anillo": ¡Clásico de la literatura Albertfic! Está en varios grupos Yahoo, pero puedes encontrarlo específicamente en Albertfans, grupo 1, en esta dirección: http: / es. groups. yahoo . com / group / Albertfans / files / Albert%20Fanfics / El%20anillo / En los grupos hay muchos, muchos fics geniales. ¿Han leído "Sir Andrew"? ¡Mi favorito! ¿"Todo por tu amor"? ¡Otro fabuloso para enamorarse de Albert!_** _**

**_2) El manga, el manga... ¡El manga es una delicia! ¿Sabían que en él sí aparecen más besos? Bueno, ninguno como los del "amor violento" con intercambio de cachetadas (auch) entre Candy y Terry, pero sí aparecen varios mucho más tiernos. El primero, desde luego, por parte de ¡Anthony! Hermoso. Terry, también, muestra después su parte más tierna y le da a Candy un hermoso beso en la frente, como debe ser. Y Albert, a su vez, hace lo mismo y la besa cuando descubre qué él era su Príncipe de la Colina. Son escenas hermosas. No logro entender por qué sacarlas del animé y poner, por ejemplo, capítulos tan absurdos como aquel de Candy pintando las hojas del Padre Árbol... pfff..._**

**_3) Papaíto Piernas Largas: ¡Qué bueno que lo han podido leer! Pauli (¡gracias por tu comentario!) lo terminó ayer (es una novela cortita), así que compartió su alegría, a la cual yo definitivamente me sumo. ¡Es una historia muy linda!_**

**_4) FFnet: Sigo creyendo que FFNet odia a Pupilas, pero ahora sí me han llegado sus comentarios. ¡De verdad es un alivio saber que aún están ahí, tras la pantalla, leyendo esta historia. Gracias, gracias, gracias._**

**_5) Samantha: Muchas gracias por haberte animado a comentar por primera vez, no sólo en Pupilas, ¡sino que en todo FFnet! Es un honor. ¡Gracias!_**

**_6) ¡Muy corto el capítulo!: Sí, el anterior fue breve, pero este fue más extenso. En general, casi todos los que vienen son mucho más extensos, así que... ¿adivinan qué? Sí: paciencia :-D_**

**_7) Janet: Espero que tus hijos comprendan que a veces hay que dejar a la mamá reírse no más. ¡Me alegra saber que la historia te ha gustado!_**

**_8) Lucy me envió este comentario:_**

hola amiga

no te me apachurres aqui estamos muchas que no en canta tu hermosa historia es verdadera mente hermosa no se silo que te voy adecir temoleste pero es lo que yo pienso y queria compartirlo contigo ya hay una reina de lo terrific y yo pienso que tu eres la reina de los abertfic por que eleido tus fic y déjame decirte que me quede sin palabras me quito el sombrero anteti amiga demasiado buena diria yo verdad asi que no tesintas que no tienes admiradoras por que tienes de amonton y anonimas tambien bueno es solo un comentario es pero no te moleste bay un beso y un gran abrazo

**_¿Se te ocurre que me podría molestar por semejante comentario? ¡Salté de felicidad! Es un honor, de verdad. Muchas, muchas gracias. Aunque siendo sincera, creo que las reinas de los Albertfics son otras amigas. Todas aportamos un poquito más a la causa :-)_**

**_9) **_La gran pregunta... ¿estamos cerca del fin? Bueno... estamos mucho más cerca que al principio, eso es seguro. Pero aún faltan algunas sorpresas. Sólo diré, para no desanimar a nadie, que ya pasamos la mitad de la historia ;-)_** _**

**_10) Perdonen por no mencionarlas a todas, pero les aseguro que he leído todos los comentarios. ¡Contar con su apoyo es fundamental!_**

**_11) **_**_¿De dónde soy? Bueno... soy sudamericana, pero actualmente estoy fuera de mi país. En realidad no me siento cómoda entregando información personal en sitios web públicos, por lo tanto, preferiría no ahondar sobre este punto. Creo que ustedes me comprenderán :-)_**_**_**

**_Un abrazo y hasta el próximo._**

**_PCR_**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Recostada contra el pecho de Albert, poco a poco Candy se dejó vencer por el dulce sueño que siguió a sus nervios iniciales. Desde siempre, los brazos de Albert habían sido su refugio perfecto y envuelta en ellos, sintió que por fin, tras muchos, muchos años, podía bajar la guardia y descansar.

Habría querido disfrutar más el momento, pero en realidad estaba cansada. Es cierto que había tenido una semana pesada y la noche anterior se había acostado tarde, pero su cansancio no era físico. No habría sido capaz de describirlo con palabras, pero protegida por Albert, se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada de ser fuerte, de "estar siempre bien", de demostrar que podía hacer frente al mundo sola. Sí, podía hacerlo y había demostrado que era capaz de hacerlo, pero enfrentar el mundo junto a alguien como Albert era algo tan distinto. No necesitaba que se lo explicaran; ella lo sabía, pues él la había cobijado en sus brazos tantas veces… sí, tantas veces. Pero ella, tonta ingrata, había dado por sentado el sabor de la familiar tranquilidad y, dejándose llevar por los impulsos de unas mal entendidas ansias de libertad, había optado por abandonar un cariño bueno.

Si tan sólo hubiese sabido esperar… Si tan sólo hubiese querido esperar… pero no había querido o no había podido. Sin embargo, no sabía si hubiese sido capaz de llamar la atención de Albert y despertar en él sentimientos románticos. O tal vez sí… pero entonces el miedo la había empujado hacia la ilusoria seguridad de un amor que volvía por ella, de un amor "seguro". Jamás lo entendería. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que la mejor forma de superar un amor, era experimentándolo. De no haber seguido la ilusión del amor alocado y sufrido, tal vez aún oiría en su mente la maldita pregunta de "¿Y si tal vez…?"

Ahora no había duda alguna en su mente ni en su corazón. Se había curado por completo del enamoramiento de Terry. Él no era para ella. Ella no era para él. Que Terry fuera feliz. Que ella… que ella pudiera serlo también. No más luchar. No más ocultarse. Estaba en los brazos de un hombre bueno. De un hombre que también podía ser tonto, testarudo y orgulloso, de un hombre que ella conocía con sus virtudes y defectos, de un hombre al que no idealizaba. De un hombre que le había dado tanto, pero que, por esas cosas de la vida, también la había lastimado. Ella lo había apartado de su vida. Ella lo había buscado nuevamente. Y ahora… ¿podría ella aceptar que quería amarlo? Por ahora no necesitaba responder esa pregunta. Por ahora podía bajar la guardia y simplemente dormir.

La tarde comenzaba a refrescar. El caballo iba a paso lento y Albert apenas sujetaba las riendas para corregir el rumbo de vez en cuando. Candy dormía entre sus brazos y el dulce sonido de su respiración tranquila invitaba a la calma. Era un momento perfecto: silencio, naturaleza, paz. Sin tiempo, sin prisas, sin penas, sin glorias. Una suave y fría ráfaga de viento hizo que Candy buscara refugio acurrucándose más contra su pecho. Enternecido, Albert abrió su chaqueta, la acercó y la cubrió con ella. ¿No era acaso la misma escena que habían vivido años antes, una fría noche en Los Ángeles? Recordando la loca aventura, Albert dejó escapar una sonrisa; la vida se encargaba siempre de unirlos.

Tras una tranquila y suave cabalgada, la casa de Candy comenzó a vislumbrarse en el horizonte. Llegarían dentro de muy poco, por lo que Albert decidió despertar a la bella durmiente. Antes de hacerlo, sin embargo, dudó. La tibieza que envolvía sus cuerpos era deliciosa. Sentirla acurrucada contra él era delicioso. Verla tan indefensa entre sus brazos, sabiéndola una mujer tan fuerte, era delicioso. Sentir ganas de que el tiempo se detuviera… eso… eso era peligroso.

En silencio, Albert observó a quien dormía entre sus brazos. Candy no era la mujer más bella del universo y seguramente jamás tendría la gracia de una princesa, pero había algo en ella. Algo suave y frágil, pero a la vez fuerte y vigoroso, que siempre le había gustado. Candy siempre había sido una luchadora y sus logros y la forma en que había sabido recuperarse una y otra vez sólo hacían que él la respetara más. Poco a poco, ella se había vuelto otra vez su mejor amiga. ¿Sentiría ella que él era su mejor amigo? No, ese lugar seguro lo ocupaba Tom. Aunque Tom era su hermano y él era… bueno… él no era su hermano. ¡Ni menos su padre, como algunos idiotas habían sugerido alguna vez!

Él era su amigo. Sí. Un buen amigo.

Albert observó su rostro.

Sí. Eran buenos amigos.

Su mirada azul se detuvo en las espesas pestañas de Candy, para luego bajar por la que alguna vez había sido su pecosa nariz. Ahora ya casi no tenía pecas. Y bajo su pequeña nariz, su hermosa y deliciosa boca, sus labios delicados, levemente entreabiertos… Candy dormía tranquila…

Eran buenos amigos… tan sólo buenos amigos…

Y su pequeño cuerpo… su tibio cuerpo pegado al suyo, buscando refugio en el suyo. Como siempre. Como antes…

Amigos… buenos amigos…

Volvió a observar su rostro y siguiendo un instinto que parecía tener más de animal que de racional, su brazo izquierdo la acercó más a su cuerpo. Quería sentirla. Quería abrazarla. Quería protegerla. Quería mirarla. Quería mimarla. Quería amarla.

¡Nooo!

¡¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensando? Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. Eso no, ¡eso jamás! No quería amarla, ni mimarla, ni mirarla, ni nada. Eran sólo amigos. Eran sólo amigos y nada más. Él ya había superado todo aquello y no volvería a caer. Candy era su amiga y punto. Sólo se confundía como cualquier otro hombre se confundiría ante una chica como ella en esas circunstancias, pero nada más. Pensar lo contrario era una estupidez y él no la cometería dos veces.

Decidido a no bajar la guardia, optó por despertarla. Pero cuando se giró para volver a verla, Candy lo observaba con hermosos ojos soñolientos.

Y él no era un hombre de hierro…

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Candy se acurrucó aún más contra el pecho de Albert. Sin dejar de observarlo, le sonrió y en voz muy baja le agradeció por llevarla a casa. Albert sólo atinó a asentir en silencio, mirándola con seriedad. Candy notó las líneas de su rostro y cómo su brazo izquierdo la apretaba con fuerza, haciendo que todo intento por escapar fuera en vano. Todo en Albert era tan masculino y seductor, desde su suave aroma, hasta el roce de sus dedos, que podía intuir aún a través de la ropa. Su rostro la embrujaba y su mirada azul parecía oscurecerse. ¿Qué pensaba Albert? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Sería él capaz de leer sus pensamientos y de oír el furioso latido de su corazón? ¿Qué se sentiría besar a Albert? Avergonzada por sus dudas, Candy bajó la vista.

¡Era un gesto delicioso! Para su sorpresa, en cuanto Candy dejó de mirarlo, su corazón dio un salto y un segundo después, cuando la joven mordió suavemente su labio inferior, el latido frenético dio paso a la quietud absoluta. Un gesto, sólo un leve gesto y su mundo entero daba vueltas y se revolucionaba.

El caballo se había detenido justo frente a la puerta que daba al jardín de la casa de Candy. Sin ser ya dueño de sus impulsos y sin aflojar ni por un momento el fuerte abrazo, con su mano derecha, Albert tomó suave, muy suavemente el mentón de Candy, obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo. Candy lo hizo y poco a poco, el tiempo comenzó a detenerse mientras la distancia entre ambos se acortaba y Albert entreabría levemente sus tentadores labios.

Sus ojos brillaban. La tarde caía. El campo les servía de marco perfecto. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron a la distancia perfecta, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, y Candy lo sabía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

- ¿Qué querías contarme? – dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

Las palabras fueron suficientes para romper el momento en mil pedazos. Albert se detuvo en seco y apretó los labios. De pronto, Candy sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y que su brazo izquierdo ya no la sostenía con la posesiva fuerza de hacía unos instantes, mientras su mano derecha soltaba su mentón y tomaba las riendas del caballo.

Albert había vuelto a la realidad. A su realidad. A la realidad que él quería para su vida. A la realidad que dejaba a Candy fuera de todos sus planes.

Pero aún seguía mirándola a los ojos y aún no había respondido.

- Camille vuelve a Estados Unidos dentro de unas semanas. No es definitivo, sólo son sus vacaciones… lo supe esta mañana – concluyó Albert con voz tranquila y, para su sorpresa, sombría.

¿Cuándo aprendería a cerrar la boca y a confiar en su corazón? "Nunca", pensó Candy con tristeza. La última vez que lo había hecho, había terminado con el corazón hecho pedazos.

- Comprendo.

En realidad, Candy no comprendía nada, pero fue lo único que atinó a responder. En silencio, rompió el abrazo y bajó del caballo, emprendiendo el camino a casa. Tras haber dado sólo unos pasos, recordó sus buenos modales.

- Gracias por traerme, Albert.

- Por nada.

- ¿Quieres pasar a tomar una…?

- No, Candy, muchas gracias – la interrumpió Albert – Creo que volveré al rancho de Tom para dejar el caballo y regresar a casa en mi auto, antes de que esté más oscuro. Tal vez mañana…

- Sí… - dijo Candy con voz apagada – tal vez mañana. Cuídate.

- Tú también…

Ambos se miraron en un silencio incómodo que Candy rompió con una sonrisa forzada, tras lo cual dio media vuelta y entró por fin a su casa. Cuando el sonido de los cascos ya no se oía, se animó a mirar atrás.

Hacía años, Tom le había dicho que Albert había estado enamorado de ella. En ese momento, más que nunca antes, deseó que todo eso hubiese sido sólo una confusión de su hermano. Porque si Albert alguna vez la había mirado con otros ojos y ella no se había dado cuenta, entonces se merecía cada uno de los momentos de dolor que había experimentado en su vida.

Maldito amor. ¿Cómo hacía ella para fijarse siempre en los hombres que no debía?

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>oK... Creo que este capítulo hará que me odien un poco... pero tampoco podía ser todo tan fácil, ¿no creen?<em>**

**_Lamento que no hayan logrado entrar al grupo Albertfans para descargar el fic "El anillo". Pueden usar este otro vínculo_**

**_http: / / es. groups . yahoo . com / group / Albertfans /_**

**_Noten que el vínculo no lleva el típico "www" al principio, sino que . Si no les resultan, vayan a Yahoo Groups y busquen el grupo Albertfans. Una vez en el grupo, tendrán que inscribirse para poder ingresar y ver los archivos que ahí están alojados. Los fics están en la carpeta ARCHIVOS y dentro de ella, en la carpeta ALBERT FANFICS y luego en la carpeta EL ANILLO. El fic es de Maryluz, tiene varios capítulos, pero está completo. Espero que les resulte._**

**_Finalmente, quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón sus animadores comentarios de estos días. Realmente me han emocionado y los tomo con mucha, mucha humildad. De verdad trato de hacer lo mejor posible, pero aún queda mucho, muchísimo camino por recorrer. Todo esto de los fanfics es por amor al arte, por amor a una historia hermosa, así que es fabuloso sentir que puedo alimentar un poquito en ustedes esa fantasía. No quisiera pasar por alto a nadie porque cada comentario, por breve que sea, es valioso y único. ¡Todos me importan y todos me gustan! Lamentablemente no todas ustedes tienen habilitada la opción para responderles personalmente, así que sólo puedo hacerlo aquí._**

**_¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Esta parte del fic tiene ya 276 comentarios y aunque algunos tienen que ver con los problemas que nos ha causado FFnet, la gran mayoría son de ánimo, agradecimiento y buena onda. ¿Cómo no voy a estar agradecida?_**

**_Un gran abrazo y pues... bueno... pueden odiarme un poco, pero ya saben: en esta historia no todo es color rosa. Ni los buenos son taaan buenos, ni los malos son tan malos ;-)_**

**_PCR_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Albert llamó a casa de Candy, nadie respondió el teléfono. Tampoco al medio día, ni tampoco cuando llamó en la noche, cuando ya había regresado a Chicago. Seguramente había pasado el día en el rancho de Tom, junto a sus nuevos amigos. En fin, qué más daba. Al día siguiente tenía una cita demasiado importante como para echarse más preocupaciones sobre los hombros. Algo había estado a punto de ocurrir en la puerta de la casa de Candy. Algo que sencillamente no debía pasar.

Sentada ante su escritorio, cubierto por las cartas que había leído una y mil veces, con una taza de té fría y los ojos hinchados, Candy miraba el teléfono. Estaba segura de que el que había llamado era Albert. Siempre la llamaba en cuanto llegaba a Chicago. Tal vez también la había llamado temprano, pero había decidido no contestar. No podía arriesgarse.

La noche del sábado, después que Albert la había dejado en su casa, la duda por fin le había ganado. Había subido corriendo las escaleras en busca de las viejas cartas. Una a una, las había leído en silencio. Y una a una, lentamente, había leído por fin lo que él le había gritado entre líneas. Todo tenía sentido. Todo calzaba. Todos habían tenido razón. Incluso Annie, cuando le había regalado "**_Papaíto piernas largas_**", la novela de título divertido. "_Espero que te haga abrir los ojos_", le había dicho entonces, ante lo cual ella sólo había sonreído. Jamás había leído el libro; Terry había llegado pocos días después de que recibiera el regalo. Lentamente, y secando una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el estante donde estaban sus libros para buscar la novela que le había regalado Annie. Para su sorpresa, no la encontró. Tal vez la había guardado en otra parte. Tal vez la había olvidado en su rápida partida de Nueva York. En fin, lo mismo daba.

Estaba cansada y triste. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de entender que Albert le gritaba en cada línea que la amaba? ¿Por qué se había precipitado aceptando irse con Terry? ¿Es que acaso era ella tan fácil y un solo beso bastaba para convencerla? ¿Es que acaso había estado tan desesperada? ¿Cómo, cómo explicar su torpeza?

Ahora entendía por qué Albert la colmaba de atenciones, por qué la miraba cómo la miraba, por qué acariciaba su cabello con dulzura y por qué encontraba siempre una razón para estrecharla largamente entre sus brazos. Lo que ella había sentido entonces, la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado… ¿cómo había sido capaz de ignorarlo y llamarlo "tonterías"? Ahora con rabia volvían los recuerdos, las sensaciones, los aromas y los sabores. Aquella vez que ella le había dicho a Albert que le gustaba el aroma de su loción y desde entonces, él usándola cada día. Las bromas de Tom, los comentarios de Annie y los de Archie… y ella misma. Ella misma lo había sentido. Lo había negado siempre, pero sabía que mentía, porque Albert no le había sido indiferente. Pero había sido una tonta cobarde y se había aferrado a la idea de que eran sólo ideas suyas, de que Albert era un imposible y que jamás la miraría con otros ojos. Entonces, en un arranque de inteligencia, había decidido seguir tras un cariño "seguro" en lugar de arriesgarse a luchar por un cariño nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

¡Cuánto se odiaba! Cuánto se recriminaba y cuán insoportable se le hacía aquella noche junto a sí misma y su estupidez. Albert sí había sentido algo por ella. Algo mucho más fuerte que amistad. Se lo había gritado en sus cartas. Volviendo a su escritorio, tomó una de ellas al azar.

**_No fue fácil para mí mantenerlo oculto, pero no voy a poner excusas.  
>Si hubiera podido, habría querido seguir viviendo contigo en secreto.<em>**

¿Cómo era posible que al recibir esa carta no se hubiese detenido a pensar en qué razones podía tener Albert para querer seguir viviendo junto a ella en secreto? Cuando se habían conocido, Albert era un hombre libre, sin ataduras, sin nadie a quién responder. Albert estaba acostumbrado a su libertad y al recuperar su memoria, ¿no habría sido lógico esperar que volvieran sus ansias de vivir en forma independiente? En lugar de aquello, él había anhelado poder seguir viviendo junto a ella, en secreto. ¿Por qué? ¡La razón era tan clara ahora! ¿Cómo no lo había visto entonces, cuando leyó su carta?

**_A pesar de que sabía que te habría sorprendido de nuevo,  
>estaba buscando el momento adecuado para revelarte otro secreto.<br>Me habría gustado poder hacerlo en la misma estación del año  
>en que nos vimos por primera vez, en la colina de Pony.<br>Tal vez porque pensaba que si así lo hacía, podría volver a ser ese chico..._**

"Volver a ser ese chico"… ese chico que él sabía que ella había amado siendo niña. Ese chico que él sabía había sido su fuerza y su inspiración para soportar la mala vida que los Leagan le habían dado. Ese chico, cuyo medallón había guardado toda su vida.

**_…creo que es gracias a ese hilo misterioso que nos une,  
>del que siempre se habla, que pudiéramos reunirnos por casualidad…<em>**

Ese hilo misterioso que siempre nos une… él mismo que ella había cortado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Lo había tenido todo ahí, frente a ella, su mejor amigo, el amor de su infancia, su primera ilusión, un hombre bueno que la amaba y ella había cortado ese hilo… ¿por qué? ¿Por temor a ser feliz?

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás…

Descubrir que amaba a Albert la hacía sufrir y eso era lo último que quería. ¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que entenderlo ahora, cuando ya no tenía sentido? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando él amaba a otra? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¡Pero no! Ella no quería sufrir. Ni por Albert, ni por nadie. Ya había sufrido suficiente y se lo debía a ella misma. Albert buscaría a su ex novia y seguro volverían a estar juntos. Todo esto no pasaría de ser una confusión de sentimientos. Todo había sido culpa de ese tonto Jack y sus impertinentes preguntas. Si tan sólo supiera que tenía una oportunidad… pero no la tenía.

- ¡Basta ya! – dijo Candy en voz alta, poniéndose de pie con rabia– No de nuevo. ¡No, no y no! No voy a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. No de nuevo. No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar… yo nunca lloro…

Pero mientras lo decía, las lágrimas en sus mejillas contaban otra historia.

**P P P**

Sentado frente a la chimenea de su hermosa residencia, Albert repasaba nuevamente la información que había recibido durante el almuerzo. George había tenido razón: si quería encontrar a Camille, era él quien debía dedicarse a ello. Lo había logrado. O algo así. Tras meses moviendo sus contactos e invirtiendo algunos cientos de dólares, había encontrado por fin a la "amiga de la amiga de la amiga" que estaba dispuesta a comentar con él los detalles de la nueva vida de la señorita Jacobs. Todos tenemos alguna amiga o amigo así; Camille no sería la excepción. Y todo el mundo se moría por caer en gracia con los millonarios; Albert no sería la excepción.

Tomando un sorbo de su fino whisky escocés, Albert leyó mentalmente la nota que la coqueta "amiga de la amiga de la amiga" le había entregado al final del almuerzo, donde le indicaba las fechas entre las cuáles Camille estaría en Estados Unidos. Serían muy pocos días, había recalcado la mujer, y no pisaría Chicago, porque ver a Albert era lo último que quería, algo que, a juicio de la "amiga de la amiga de la amiga" era una muestra de que Albert tal vez debería interesarse en alguien que realmente supiera apreciarlo.

Alguien como ella misma, por ejemplo.

Acostumbrado a las insinuaciones de todo tipo, Albert sólo había sonreído y había besado la mano de la coqueta señorita tras tomar el trozo de papel con la información que necesitaba, asegurándole que esperaba volver a verla "pronto", lo que en realidad para él significaba "nunca más".

Camille llegaría dentro de dos meses. Estaría sólo una semana antes de volver a Inglaterra, donde actualmente estaba estudiando en una afamada universidad: la universidad rival de aquella a la que él había asistido. La centenaria rivalidad entre Oxford y Cambridge era conocida por todos, pero Oxford había dado un golpe de cátedra aceptando oficialmente a mujeres entre sus estudiantes. Camille sin duda se beneficiaría mucho de sus días en la universidad. La experiencia sin duda la cambiaría y potenciaría sus ideales feministas… y si todo eso pasaba… ¿estaría ella dispuesta a volver con él?

Cansado, Albert dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. En poco más de un año su vida se había complicado a niveles que no creía posibles. La muerte de su tía, las peleas familiares, su estúpida pelea ficticia con Lefevre, la partida de su novia… y también…

En cuando recordó su rostro, se puso de pie molesto. Pero estaba solo (para variar) y no era necesario que disimulara. Al menos no en ese momento. Todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses desde luego había tenido un gran impacto en su vida. Pero el impacto de su regreso había sido distinto, porque en cierta forma era algo parecido a volver a casa. ¡Pero no podía ser! Ella lo había sacado casi a patadas de su vida y él, a su vez, había aceptado la derrota, le había dado su espacio y había rehecho su vida. Tal vez no de la manera más brillante, pero a su manera, se había recuperado del amor que nunca fue. Camille Jacobs era su realidad. Él la había elegido. Ella lo había elegido… y claro, luego lo había desechado. ¡Pero sólo porque él se había comportado como un estúpido! Lo había entendido y había cambiado. Lefevre ya no llenaba su cabeza… sino que… En fin, daba lo mismo. Por fin tenía lo que necesitaba y esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Sólo faltaban dos meses y volvería a verla. Sólo tenía que pedirle perdón, reconocer que se había equivocado, pedirle que regresaran, recordarle cuánto se amaban, hacer planes para una vida juntos, para ser felices de nuevo. Sí, eso era lo que tanto había anhelado para retomar de nuevo el camino para ser feliz. ¡La extrañaba tanto!

Si tan sólo pudiera estar tan feliz como pensó que estaría cuando por fin encontrara a Camille…

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Como ya saben, los extratos de las cartas de Albert no son creación mía, sino que son parte de las cartas que Albert y Candy intercambian en la novela escrita por Mizuky, la creadora de Candy Candy.<em>**

**_Muchas gracias a todas por seguir leyendo el fic. Mis comentarios a sus comentarios:_**

**_1) Pauli... ¡qué expresión tan chilena para referirte a Albert! jajajajajaja! Me dio muuucha risa :-D_**

**_2) Inocencia... sí... ¿cómo le hace para estar tan sobrio? Bueno... en relidad, ¡siempre ha sido igual!_**

**_3) Rosial: ¡Linda! Agradezco sinceramente tu mensaje. Me animó, lo reconozo. Aprecio tu sinceridad y espero que la historia logre contar tu tu apoyo y el de todas hasta el final. Cada vez falta menos. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!_**

**_4) Ginaa: Pos... bueno, este capítulo también fue breve. Lamento defraudarte :-( Creo que subir los capítulos a diario ya es bastante esfuerzo jejejejejeje. **_Pero ya vienen capítulos mucho más extenso, ya verás. _**_**

**_**_5) Mondhexe: Sí, el anterior fue un capítulo brutalmente real. Gracias también por tus reflexiones sobre las bondades de FFnet. Creo que no lo había tomado en cuenta y tienes toda la razón: básico, pero efectivo. Eso también es súper importante._**_**

**_**_6) Ely Andley: Uy, tu mensaje en realidad fue en el capítulo anterior, pero igual lo comento ahora. Me emocionaste, palabra. ¡Que no te tiemblen las manos al escribir! Aquí nadie es celebridad, somos tods fans de una hermosa historia. Eso es lo importante._**_**

**_¡Qué tengan un súper buen fin de semana!_**

**_PCR_**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

- ¿Es lo único que pudiste averiguar?

- Sí.

- No es algo muy concreto que digamos…

- No, no lo es. Pero tal vez alguien la conoce ahí, tal vez alguna vez la vieron… O tal vez su tío trabaja ahí…

- O tal vez sólo estoy haciéndote perder el tiempo – dijo Tom en tono cansado.

- Pues… yo no quería decirlo, pero… creo que eso es lo más probable.

Tom guardó silencio y fijó la vista en el suelo. Sabía muy bien lo que su amigo le diría a continuación.

- Mira, Tom, no puedo mentirte. Todo esto es una tontería. Tú nunca has sido así. ¡Nunca! Todos te lo hemos dicho una y mil veces: olvídate de esa loca. ¡Esa tipa no te merece!

- Por favor, no…

- No, no me digas que no quieres oírme, hombre. Si me pediste que te ayudara a revisar estos datos, si he pasado varias semanas comparando direcciones y revisando registros, creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es escucharme.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Claro que lo sabes, Tom, pero el problema es que no quieres aceptarlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú sabes que lo tuyo con esa mujer ya es pasado. ¡Acéptalo de una vez! ¿Qué diablos pretendes con todo esto? ¿Transformarte en un loco, quedarte a llorar por una tipa que probablemente cuenta esta historia cada vez que quiere animar una fiesta y hacer reír a sus amiguitas? ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Esa tipa sólo se rió de ti, Tom. ¿Por qué quieres seguir dándole en el gusto?

- ¡No quiero seguir dándole en el gusto! – grito Tom perdiendo por fin la paciencia - ¿De verdad crees que no sé todo lo que me dices? ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Pero… no puedo evitarlo, ¿me entiendes? ¡No puedo sacármela de la cabeza!

- ¿De verdad aún la quieres?

- No lo sé…

- ¿No lo sabes? Pero entonces… ¿por qué sigues empecinado en encontrarla?

- ¡Te digo que no lo sé, John!

- Pues yo sí lo sé, amigo. Ten mucho cuidado con el orgullo: es un pésimo consejero. Acepta que perdiste la batalla y olvídate de toda esta tontería, Tom.

- ¡No me digas qué tengo que hacer! – volvió a gritar Tom fuera de sí - ¡Estoy harto de que todos me digan qué tengo que hacer! Tú, mi padre, Candy, Annie, ¡todos! ¿Qué les da derecho a meterse en mi vida?

- Oye, termina el drama, vaquero – lo interrumpió John molesto – Ahí tienes los datos – dijo lanzando sobre la mesa una carpeta con algunos documentos - Haz lo que quieras. Tú me metiste en esto y pensé que eso me daba derecho a decir algo, pero veo que me equivoqué.

- Pero es que…

- Oye, en serio – dijo John poniéndose de pie –: ésta no es una conversación entre amiguitas y si no supiera que estás actuando como un soberano idiota, te daría el puñetazo que te mereces. Tal vez eso te haría reaccionar… Pero en fin, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. A futuro evita meterme en tus líos de faldas. Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo en esta tontería.

- Ey, John, espera… - intentó detenerlo Tom.

- Ahórrame la escenita – respondió John saliendo de la oficina de su amigo – Ya suficientes problemas tendré explicándole a Candy por qué te ayude en esta tontería.

- ¿Se lo contaste? – preguntó sorprendido Tom.

- No, yo no. Pero conociéndote, estoy seguro de que dentro de muy poco tú mismo se lo dirás.

- ¿Pero por quién rayos me tomas? ¿Acaso crees que…?

- Cuando vuelvas del viajecito que seguro ya has decido hacer y vengas con tus sueños de corazoncitos rotos – lo interrumpió John - sé perfectamente a quién acudirás. Si me metes en problemas con tu hermana…

- No, no te meteré en problemas – le aseguró Tom molesto. ¿Es que acaso era él una persona tan predecible?

- Bien, bien. Eso confirma mis sospechas: irás de todas formas. ¡Al diablo contigo, Tom! Eres más terco que las mulas de tu rancho. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Sin esperar respuesta, John salió de la oficina. Estaba indignado y ofendido. Lo peor de todo es que tenía buenas razones para estarlo. Pero no, eso no era lo peor de todo. Lo verdaderamente malo era que John estaba en lo cierto: Tom iría a la ciudad que le había indicado sólo para ver si podía encontrar alguna pista sobre Lorraine, o sobre su tío o lo que fuera. ¡Cualquier cosa! Había visitado cada una de las direcciones desde las cuales la chica alguna vez le había escrito y no había encontrado ni rastros de ella, salvo un factor común: todas eran propiedades del grupo Lefevre. Oficinas, edificios de departamentos, incluso un hotel; todo tenía la marca Lefevre. Tal vez Lorraine en realidad trabajaba para ellos y no se lo había dicho. O tal vez la empresa en la que trabajaba tenía tratos con Lefevre, tal como los tenía con las empresas del padre de Annie… aunque Annie le había dicho una y mil veces que el nombre de la empresa que Lorraine le había dado no le era familiar a su padre de manera alguna. A estas alturas, lo mismo daba: todo era otra más de sus mentiras.

Lo más probable era que no hubiese ninguna relación entre esas direcciones y Lorraine. Lo más probable es que estuviera dando un patético espectáculo y que si seguía así, terminaría convertido en un viejo obsesivo, gordo, feo y amargado. En realidad, lo más probable es que jamás volvería a verla, porque ella había decidido que ya no lo necesitaba.

¡Pero le había dicho que lo amaba! Y él lo había sentido, de eso estaba totalmente seguro… tan seguro como estaba de que tras su apariencia dura había algo que la mantenía atada. Pero de ser así, ¿por qué no había confiado en él? ¿Por qué lo había transformado en el hazmerreír de todos? ¿Por qué humillarlo de esta manera? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué?

Todo era confuso y doloroso, pero aún en medio de toda la confusión, había una cosa que tenía clara: jamás la perdonaría. ¡Jamás! Porque si del amor al odio había un paso, del amor a la locura había dos; la mentira era uno de ellos.

Él la había amado.

Ella le había mentido.

¿Cómo podían acusarlo ahora de haberse vuelto loco?

**P P P**

Candy contestó el teléfono con cierto nerviosismo. Durante la semana, contrariamente a lo que ocurría a diario, Albert no la había llamado, lo cual sólo complicaba más las cosas para ella. Tal vez había estado muy ocupado… o tal vez estaba preparándose para el reencuentro con su novia. Tal vez no quería hablar más con ella... o tal vez ella simplemente imaginaba cosas que no eran. Como fuera, decidió contestar.

Y en cuanto lo hizo, se arrepintió.

- ¿Candy?

- Sí… ¿quién habla? – preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

- ¡Hola, Candy! Soy Jack, el amigo de Tom. ¿Me recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba. Qué fastidio.

- Te llamaba para saber cómo seguías. El otro día nos quedamos algo preocupados.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Sólo estaba muy cansada.

- Sí, eso nos dijo Albert. Simpático tipo. ¡Jamás pensé que un multimillonario como él fuera alguien tan sencillo!

- Bueno… muchos se han sorprendido con su forma de ser…

- ¿Ustedes se conocen hace tiempo?

- Pues… sí…

¿Mucho tiempo? ¡Ja! Toda una vida, pensó Candy. Pero aun así, no había sido capaz de descifrar sus mensajes de amor.

- Tom me contó que siempre ha sido muy bueno contigo. Recuerdo cuando la prensa comentó que tenía una protegida, pero no recordaba el nombre. ¡Nunca pensé que los conocería!

Candy no sabía qué decir. ¿Protegida? Odiaba esa palabra, porque la hacía sentirse como algo recogido de la calle. Albert la había protegido toda su vida, eso era verdad, pero más que todo, la había apoyado porque la quería, no porque quisiera hacer una simple obra de caridad. Sobre todo, eran amigos y tal como él la había protegido a ella, ella también lo había protegido a él. Pero claro, eso era algo que los diarios no comentarían jamás.

- Me alegra saber que estás bien. Tal vez trabajas mucho.

- No creo – contestó Candy sin ganas.

¿Qué era todo esto? Jack ni siquiera la conocía y la llamaba para darle consejos o meterse en su vida privada. Qué fastidio.

- ¿No has pensado en tomarte unas vacaciones?

- ¿Vacaciones?

- Sí, vacaciones, eso que hace la gente para descansar de vez en cuando.

- Por ahora no puedo, Jack. Estoy comenzando una serie de proyectos y tengo mucho que hacer.

- Claro. Bueno… en realidad no te llamaba para hablar de vacaciones, sino para invitarte a cenar. ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

- ¿Mañana? – preguntó sorprendida Candy.

Este Jack era definitivamente muy directo. Extremadamente directo. Intimidantemente directo.

- Lo que pasa es que volvemos a casa pasado mañana y como el fin de semana pasado casi no pudimos conversar, pensé que tal vez… bueno… no sé, pensé que tal vez te gustaría salir un rato. Nada formal, algo muy tranquilo en algún lugar sencillo en Lakewood. ¿Qué me dices?

- La verdad no…

- Prometo dejarte en casa a las nueve treinta, para que no te duermas tarde…

- Es que…

- …Y prometo pasar a buscarte a tu oficina en mi auto. No necesitas arreglarte, ni ponerte maquillaje, ni zapatos de tacón. Tú no necesitas nada de eso, porque siempre te ves hermosa.

Intimidantemente directo, eso estaba claro.

- Por favor, Candy… Di que sí. Sólo una cena informal… Vamos… - rogó Jack.

La primera palabra que vino a su mente fue no. Pero luego recordó a Albert, sus cartas y el regreso de su novia. Lo más probable es que dentro de dos meses él y Camille volverían a estar juntos, porque desde luego la chica no volvería a dejar a Albert cuando él se disculpara. Entonces, ¿qué caso tenía aferrarse a la idea de un amor imposible? ¿Qué podría hacer ella al respecto? ¿Seguir escondiéndose y llorando por los pasillos? ¿Seguir sufriendo? Albert nunca volvería a verla con otros ojos, no después de todo lo que ella le había hecho. Y este Jack tan directo estaba aquí, cortejándola abiertamente. Albert era un sueño imposible. Jack era al menos una realidad posible.

- Está bien, Jack.

- ¡Genial!

- Pero con una condición. Dos, en realidad.

- ¡Las que quieras!

- Primero, sí me darás tiempo para venir a casa y cambiarme de ropa. No me gusta salir a comer con la ropa de la oficina.

- ¡Como gustes!

- Y segundo, me traerás a casa a las nueve, no a las nueve y media, porque al día siguiente tengo una reunión importante a primera hora.

- ¡Seguro!

- Bien, te espero mañana en mi casa a las seis y media.

- Ahí estaré. ¡Nos vemos!

- Nos vemos.

Lentamente, Candy colgó el teléfono, con una extraña sensación de déjà vu. Estaba optando por seguir algo aparentemente seguro en lugar de esforzarse por conseguir aquello que de verdad quería.

¿No era eso algo que ya había hecho antes?

**P P P**

**_A primera vista parece un auténtico Pendleton, pero no lo es,  
>sino sencillo, natural y delicado, cualidad que resulta graciosa aplicada a un hombre.<br>Pero es verdad. Es muy amable con los granjeros;  
>les da un trato de igual a igual que los desarma enseguida.<em>**

El día había sido cansador y los pendientes amenazaban con interponerse en su fin de semana en el campo, razón por la cual había decidido llevarse algunos documentos para revisarlos en casa. Pero estaba agotado, le dolía la cabeza y no lograba entender nada. Cuando por fin comprendió que no ganaba mucho soportando la tortura del trabajo en casa, cerró la carpeta y la lanzó molesto sobre la mesita de noche. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Necesitaba un analgésico cuanto antes.

A regañadientes, salió de la cama y fue por un vaso de agua al baño de su cuarto. Cuando abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche para sacar un analgésico, encontró un pequeño libro. Desconociendo el empaste, lo sacó del cajón mientras tragaba la pastilla que esperaba calmaría su dolor de cabeza. **_Papaíto piernas largas_**. ¡El libro de Candy! ¿Qué hacía en su…? Ah, sí. Ya lo recordaba. Su memoria aún parecía querer jugarle alguna trampa de vez en cuando. Había comenzado a leerlo en casa de Candy la noche en que se enfermó y cuando ella lo envió a la cama, tenía tanta fiebre que lo había llevado a su habitación sin darse cuenta. Seguramente cuando la gente del servicio fue por sus cosas, lo encontraron en la habitación y lo empacaron en su maleta, la misma que luego alguien echó a su auto y que él había traído a Chicago. Cuando lo encontró, simplemente lo dejó en su mesita de noche. Bebiendo un poco más de agua, hojeó perezosamente el libro. ¿Por qué no? Tal vez le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño.

Albert se había metido en la cama y había leído aquel primer párrafo al azar. Era curioso… esa descripción sonaba tan similar a la forma en que Candy solía describirlo a él. Además, tenía gracia, porque cada vez que aparecía por primera vez ante sus empleados, siempre lo miraban con recelo, pero él se las arreglaba para entrar en confianza con ellos dándoles un trato digno y de igual a igual.

Sí, tal vez sería bueno leer ese librito para relajarse un poco.

**_Todos los días tenemos aventuras. […] El lunes por la tarde trepamos la Colina del Cielo […]  
>Nos quedamos hasta la puesta del sol, e hicimos un fuego para calentar la comida. Jervie cocinó;<br>dijo que lo hacía mejor que yo, porque estaba acostumbrado a los campamentos.  
>Luego bajamos a la luz de la luna y cuando llegamos al sendero del bosque<br>donde estaba oscuro, encendió la linterna que llevaba en el bolsillo.  
>¡Fue tan divertido! Rió y bromeó todo el camino y habló de cosas interesantes. […]<br>Esta mañana salimos a caminar y nos sorprendió la lluvia.  
>Nos empapamos completamente, pero volvimos felices. <em>**

Felices… tener aventuras, caminar a la luz de la luna, cocinar para ella. Todo eso lo había hecho junto a Candy. Habían prometido compartirlo todo, habían vivido juntos, se habían cuidado el uno al otro, habían reído y llorado juntos y sí, más de una vez se habían empapado bajo la lluvia, pero habían vuelto a casa felices. Este Jervie que describía Judy, la protagonista de la novela, le resultaba tan familiar y cercano. Y esa Judy que escribía, le resultaba tan entrañable y encantadora. ¿De dónde había salido este Jervie?

**_[…] los domingos comemos a las dos de la tarde, pero el  
>señor [Jervie] Pendleton dijo que comeríamos a las siete […]<br>eso impidió que Carrie y Amasai salieran a pasear.  
>Pero él dijo que era mejor, porque no consideraba apropiado que salieran<br>a pasear sin acompañamiento; en todo caso, él necesitaba los caballos para salir conmigo.  
>¿Ha escuchado usted algo más contradictorio?<em>**

Una alegre carcajada inundó la habitación. ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho él arreglos igualmente tramposos para poder salir a solas con Candy? ¿Cuántas veces había desconfiado en silencio de quienes se le acercaban, mientras él mismo no dudaba en robarle minutos de soledad entrando a su cuarto en la mansión de Lakewood o invitándola a compartir alguna comida que él había preparado sólo para los dos en medio del bosque? Los primeros días que habían compartido en Lakewood tras descubrirse ante ella como el tío abuelo William habían sido deliciosos. También habían tenido aventuras y ella también lo había disfrutado. Había visto la ilusión en sus ojos. Su fresca risa lo había hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra y le había dado la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar a todos con tal de protegerla. Para otros estaría prohibido acercarse a su princesa; para él, en cambio, siempre habría una oportunidad.

Su princesa.

Su corazón dio un salto y se entristeció. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la llamaba así en su pensamiento.

**_Se ha ido y, ¡cómo lo extraño! Cuando uno se acostumbra a las personas  
>o a modos de vida y le son arrebatados bruscamente, queda una sensación de vacío. <em>**

Sí, queda una sensación de vacío y él la conocía muy bien. Cuando Candy se había ido de su vida, el vacío se le había hecho un lugar común. Pero se había repuesto. Tarde había aceptado que cuando él dejó a Candy tras recuperar su memoria, ella había sentido un vacío similar.

¿De quién había sido la culpa finalmente? ¿De Terry, por volver a buscar a Candy? ¿De Candy, por haber "abandonado" a Albert sin una explicación? ¿O de él, por haber dejado sola a Candy sin darle una explicación cuando todo lo que había entre ellos se resumía en la vida que llevaban juntos en un modesto apartamento de Chicago? ¿Quién había abandonado a quién primero? ¿Quién tenía más razones para dudar? ¿Hasta cuándo pensaría que todo el mundo debía ser capaz de leer entre líneas lo que él no se atrevía a expresar con palabras por temor a ser rechazado?

**_Cuando uno se acostumbra a las personas o a modos  
>de vida y le son arrebatados bruscamente, queda una sensación de vacío. <em>**

Él la había dejado primero. Ella había tenido buenas razones para temer tras su partida a Sudamérica. ¿Cuántas veces había partido antes? Él no la había buscado. Ella lo había encontrado. ¿En qué punto había decido que él era la víctima de toda esa historia de amor no correspondido?

Diez y cincuenta. Ya no podría dormir. Maldito libro y sus palabras. Maldita la hora en que se le había ocurrido escarbar otra vez en el pasado.

Y maldito sonido del teléfono a esas horas. ¿Es que todos se confabulaban para que él no durmiera aquella noche? Si volvía a sonar una vez más, lo contestaría. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces más alcanzó a llamar el aparato antes de que lograra contestarlo de mal modo.

- ¿Aló? – preguntó con voz agria y mal humorada.

- Hola, Albert… habla Candy…

… y maldito su tonto corazón que daba un salto cada vez que escuchaba su voz.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola y gracias por los comentarios durante el fin de semana. He aquí un capítulo bastante más largo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :-) Como ya saben, los extractos destacados en negrita son de la novela "Papaíto Piernas Largas", una de las fuentes de inspiración de Mizuki para crear Candy Candy. Jimena Andrew, ¡gracias por tu lindo comentario! Gracias a todos, en general, porque todos los comentarios son valiosos y ayudan a la historia. Es increíble ver cuántos comentarios tiene Pupilas. ¡Espero que el resto de la historia no los defraude!<em>**

**_Un abrazo y que su semana sea linda, alegre y productiva._**

**_PCR_**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien – contestó Albert haciendo una mueca de rabia y fastidio. Hablar con Candy justo cuando estaba recordándola con nostalgia y justo cuando por fin entendía que más que ser su víctima, él también había sido un victimario, no era la mejor forma de superar el mal momento.

- ¿Estás ocupado?

- Pues… estaba revisando unos documentos de la oficina…

- ¿Trabajas hasta tan tarde?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Hay cosas que no pueden esperar, Candy. Seguro que a ti te pasa lo mismo de vez en cuando, ¿no? – contestó Albert molesto.

De verdad lo estaba. No era fácil aceptar que él podría haber hecho que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas para ambos. Mal que mal, Candy era sólo una chiquilla sin experiencia y él era, literalmente, un hombre de mundo. Pero claro, él había preferido esperarla, darle su espacio, no presionarla, ser un silencioso y paciente caballero que sólo le declaraba su amor entre líneas. Si alguna vez llegaba a sentir algo por él, tendría que surgir espontáneamente, no por presiones de su parte, no por despecho de algún otro amor no concretado, no por conveniencia. No. Él habría querido que ella lo amara por ser el hombre que era, con sus defectos y sus virtudes, libremente, tal como él la amaba a ella sin ataduras ni condiciones.

Pero nada de aquello había ocurrido y todo había terminado en nada. Estaba molesto, sí, molesto y fastidiado con todo. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía rabia y estaba cansado. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para tenerlo a esas horas de la noche al teléfono?

- ¿Qué quieres, Candy? – dijo en tono seco por fin, al notar que del otro lado del teléfono no había intención alguna de emitir palabra - ¿Candy?

¿Qué quería realmente? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Pero lo había llamado y ahora tenía que decirle algo. Pero Albert estaba muy molesto, eso estaba claro. Debía pensar en algo para decirle, algo que valiera la pena, algo que hiciera que su repentino arranque de valentía diera frutos y le evitara hacer el ridículo.

Pero nada venía a su mente, salvo el recuerdo de lo que había pasado aquel día, aquella tarde, en la cena con Jack.

Su día había comenzado temprano, como de costumbre. Los pendientes de la oficina la habían mantenido ocupada y sólo cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde recordó con fastidio que se habría comprometido a salir en la noche. Evaluó la posibilidad de llamar a Jack para cancelar la cita, pero comprendió de inmediato que si lo hacía sería sólo porque seguía pensando en Albert y eso era una estupidez. Así que estaba decidido: saldría con Jack.

Ya en casa, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, Candy comenzó nuevamente a perder el ánimo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Jack era atractivo y simpático, de eso no había duda, pero ella en realidad no necesitaba estar con "alguien": ella necesitaba estar con Albert. Albert no era simplemente "alguien", Albert era alguien especial. Pero tenía su mente y corazón puestos en otra persona y ella muy bien lo sabía. Dando un pesado suspiro, Candy se rindió ante las evidencias. Lo mejor que podía hacer era salir con Jack para despejar su mente y, quién sabe, tal vez para llegar a sentir algo más que amistad por él. Apenas lo conocía, era cierto, pero todos le habían dicho una y mil veces que alguna vez debía volver a darse una nueva oportunidad. Así lo haría.

Jack llegó puntual y galante. La llevó a un lugar muy sencillo en Lakewood, lo cual ayudó a que Candy se relajara. Conversaron del trabajo, del clima, de sus vidas y sus amigos, de caballos y negocios. Jack se comportó con un caballero todo el tiempo, sin dejar de demostrarle a Candy con gestos y comentarios simpáticos que ella no le resultaba indiferente. Candy sólo sonreía y él no insistía hasta que nuevamente había oportunidad. Así dieron casi las nueve y Jack comprendió que debía llevarla a casa.

En el camino siguieron conversando y riendo animadamente. Al llegar, Jack detuvo su auto y corrió a abrirle la puerta. Candy bajó, agradeció sinceramente la velada y se dispuso a ingresar a su casa. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta del jardín, Jack tomó suavemente su mano derecha.

- Candy…

- ¿Sí? – dijo ella sorprendida.

- De verdad lo pasé muy bien esta noche contigo. Muchas gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación.

- Yo también. Gracias a ti por haberme invitado – concedió Candy con una sonrisa, tratando en vano de liberar su mano.

- ¿Puedo volver a verte?

- Seguro, Jack. Cuando vengas a ver a Tom y…

- No quiero que sólo dependa de Tom, Candy. ¿Puedo venir a verte la próxima semana? ¿O puedo llamarte?

Mientras hacía la pregunta, Jack se le acercaba lentamente, sin soltar su mano. Candy ya no era una niña; sabía perfectamente qué es lo que él quería. En una fracción de segundo se imaginó besándolo o, más bien, permitiéndole besarla. ¿Qué más daba? Ambos eran solteros, ambos eran jóvenes y se gustaban, no podía negarlo. Un pequeño beso no le haría mal a nadie. En cierta forma, ella también lo deseaba. Hacía tantos años que sus labios no besaban a nadie y hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no se sentía como una mujer atractiva. Sí, debía reconocer que la idea de besar a Jack la tentaba. Y mucho.

- ¿Llamarme? – preguntó Candy permitiendo que Jack acortara aún más la distancia entre ambos.

- Sí… y visitarte de nuevo… - continuó Jack cada vez más cerca.

Estaba claro: él la iba a besar. Ella se lo permitiría. Quería sentir de nuevo el sabor de los labios de un hombre en los suyos. Quería comprobar que aún podía sentir como una mujer y que su fallido noviazgo con Terry no había acabado con esa faceta de su vida. Quería besarlo, porque tenía ganas de besar, de abrazar, de dejarse llevar. Quería besarlo porque quería olvidar. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

¿Qué podría salir mal?

¡Todo podría salir mal! Besar por el gusto de besar, abrazar por el gusto de abrazar, guiada sólo por el deseo que ella sentía en su interior de volver a experimentar las placenteras sensaciones que antes había vivido junto a otro… ¿Era algo correcto? ¿Era lo que ella se merecía? ¿O era más bien algo egoísta? ¿Qué podía salir mal? ¡Todo podía salir mal! Ella no era así. Ella jamás había antepuesto sus deseos a los intereses de otros. Es cierto, este Jack que estaba frente a ella moría de ganas por besarla y si ella se lo permitía, él no iba a reclamar. Pero si lo hacía, le estaría diciendo que ella también estaba interesada en él. Y no lo estaba. Es cierto, un beso no significaba que ambos tuvieran que iniciar un noviazgo ni comprometerse, pero ella era una persona seria. O mejor dicho, una mujer que había aprendido a golpes. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Todo podía salir mal. Jack era atractivo, pero ella no sentía nada más que atracción física por él. Y ella quería algo más que una bonita cara en su vida. Mejor aún: ella **_merecía_** algo más que una cara bonita a su lado.

- Jack… perdona, ya es muy tarde, debo entrar – dijo de pronto Candy, liberando su mano con firmeza, pero sin brusquedad.

- Candy, disculpa, yo no…

- Descuida, Jack, todo está bien – le aseguró Candy con una sonrisa – Cuando vuelvas a visitar a Tom tal vez volvamos a vernos. Muchas gracias por todo. Adiós.

- Pero…

- Adiós, Jack – dijo Candy con voz firme, abriendo la reja del jardín.

- Adiós, Candy – aceptó por fin Jack en tono derrotado.

Estaba claro que Candy no quería que volviera a llamarla. No era necesario humillarse, aunque una chica como esa bien valdría la pena el sacrificio. En fin, sólo el tiempo lo diría, no era necesario presionarla. Candy evidentemente no era ese tipo de chica. Encogiéndose de hombros y lamentando su fracaso, Jack volvió a su auto y partió, mientras la chica lo miraba desde el jardín.

Una vez en casa, Candy decidió que tomaría un largo baño de tina. No había sido fácil resistirse a los encantos de Jack, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Él era una buena persona, sin duda, pero para ella era un desconocido. No era su estilo ir por la vida besando a desconocidos y no pensaba comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

Pero, ¿por qué de pronto tenía tantas ganas de besar a alguien, de que la besaran y la abrazaran? Deseo, deseo… deseo era lo que sentía. Deseo de que la protegieran, deseo de que le hicieran sentir querida, deseos de sentirse hermosa, deseos de saberse dueña de alguien… deseos de pertenecer a alguien.

Frente al espejo del baño, Candy se quitó el discreto maquillaje que se había puesto antes de salir. Su rostro limpio se veía triste y confundido. Sí, había tenido una velada entretenida junto a Jack y había disfrutado de su galante coquetería, pero ella deseaba algo más.

Recordó de pronto los apasionados besos y las caricias que tantas veces intercambió con Terry. Nunca habían ido más allá de esos besos y esas caricias, aunque debía reconocer que les había costado mucho. Aunque Candy fuera una mujer de mente abierta y desprejuiciada, había en ella ciertos valores y principios fuertemente arraigados. Tal vez para algunos fueran tonterías, pero para ella eran importantes. Aunque se había muerto de la vergüenza, le había dicho a Terry que esperaba llegar virgen a su matrimonio. Recordando aquella conversación, Candy no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza. Claro que seguía siendo virgen. Virgen y soltera. El matrimonio con el que ella había soñado nunca había existido más que en su mente y si Terry lo había soñado también, había sabido disimularlo muy bien.

Pero para ser sincera, ¿qué sería de ella si se hubiesen casado? ¿Qué sería de ambos? Terry no era una mala persona. Amaba su trabajo, la respetaba y le había tenido paciencia. Junto a él se había sentido como en las nubes, tanto, que había olvidado su muy real vida en la tierra. Se había convertido en una sombra de ella misma, sin aspiraciones, sin paz, sin amigos. Los celos la habían consumido y la habían llevado a hacer tonterías que preferiría olvidar.

Como aquella de intentar darle celos con Albert.

Albert.

Nuevamente Albert.

Había salido con Jack para no pensar en Albert y al final del día se encontraba otra vez con su nombre en la cabeza. No, la cita para olvidar no había sido una buena idea. Lo mejor sería darse un buen baño e irse a dormir de una vez.

El agua caliente que cayó por su espalda poco a poco la relajó. La untosa suavidad de la crema con que cubrió su cuerpo tras la ducha le transmitió una sensación de delicioso bienestar. La suave seda de su camisón y la tibia calidez de su bata de dormir contribuyeron a hacer de aquello el mejor remedio para un día difícil. Sólo faltaba un té de manzanilla y podría disfrutar de un sueño reparador. Decidió bajar por una taza a la cocina, pero cuando regresaba a su habitación con la humeante taza, reparó en su imagen reflejada en uno de los espejos del primer piso.

Su cabello húmedo, su piel blanca, sus labios rojos, sus ojos verdes… sin falsa modestia, reconocía que era una mujer atractiva. Jack la había hecho sentir hermosa con sus comentarios y sus atenciones. Pero siendo sincera, no sólo Jack reconocía su belleza femenina. Ella era una mujer atractiva. Inteligente. Trabajadora. Ella era una buena persona. Había dado lo mejor de sí a tanta gente. Había ayudado a quién pudo ayudar y jamás había abusado de nadie, ni en su pobreza, ni en su riqueza. Había preferido perder con tal de que otros fueran felices. Había preferido renunciar a sus sueños, antes que ver sufrir a otros. Pero también había aprendido a luchar por sí misma, a respetarse y a hacerse valer. Por eso se había obligado a no besar a Jack, aunque su cuerpo moría de deseos por hacerlo. Había aprendido a respetarse y a quererse; no iba a arruinarlo todo haciendo creer a alguien que sentía por él algo que en realidad no sentía.

Sí, ella se respetaba. Había trabajado duro para llegar donde estaba; era hora que prestara atención a la mujer que era en realidad, a los deseos de su cuerpo y de su corazón. No quería estar sola, pero menos aún quería estar junto a alguien que no amaba.

Amar no era un pecado.

Albert estaba solo.

Ella también.

Había construido un pequeño imperio a fuerza de sacrificio; había cruzado el mar como polizonte siguiendo un sueño adolescente; había recibido en su casa a un desconocido, desafiando a todo y a todos; había obligado a George Johnson a desobedecer al extraño tío abuelo William. Y al final de todo ese camino había encontrado a Albert. Ella era una mujer madura, no tenía compromisos, se sabía atractiva, tenía fuerza y carácter. Albert Andrew era su amigo, la había buscado y sí, reconoció Candy mirándose al espejo mientras rozaba con sus dedos sus rojos labios: él también había querido besarla. ¡Él también! Si tan sólo hubiese mantenido cerrada la boca o si tan sólo hubiese tomado ella la iniciativa…

Tomar la iniciativa… Tomar **_ella_** la iniciativa… Ser ella quien decidiera su destino. Seguir tras un sueño, un sueño bueno. Un hombre bueno. Un hombre que la hacía sentir como una mejor mujer… como toda una mujer.

No había nada que lo impidiera, salvo ella y sus infantiles miedos.

… salvo Albert y su mal carácter.

Al escuchar su seco "¿Qué quieres, Candy?", la rubia por un momento olvidó qué era lo que quería. Albert no era un hombre perfecto, ella lo sabía muy bien. Su corazón estaba aún prendado de su novia. Peor aún: estaba decidido a recuperarla a como diera lugar y aquello probablemente ocurriría dentro de unas semanas. ¿Qué quería? Lo tenía muy claro: lo quería a él.

- Perdona que te moleste, Albert, sé que es un poco tarde, pero como tú más de una vez me has llamado a esta hora, pues… pensé que no te molestaría.

Golpe bajo. Candy tenía esa facilidad para hacerlo tragar sus dichos y sentirse como un villano, todo al mismo tiempo y con sólo unas palabras.

- Sí, sí, tienes razón, perdona – reconoció Albert con tono cansado.

- En realidad quería darte las gracias por lo del otro día.

¿Darle las gracias? ¿Por lo del otro día? Lo del otro día había sido el otro día. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de recordárselo cuando él quería olvidarlo?

- No fue nada… - contestó Albert, simulando indiferencia.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos tan cerca… fue genial cabalgar así contigo. Gracias por cuidarme siempre, Albert. Te quiero. Qué duermas bien.

Y sin darle derecho a réplica, Candy cortó, dejándolo en el banquillo de los acusados. Lo dejaba sin fuerzas, lo elevaba y lo dejaba caer. Tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir feliz y miserable con sólo unas palabras. Tenía el coraje para enfrentarlo en sus momentos malos y obligarlo a ser un chico bueno. Tenía la sabiduría para hacerlo corregir sus errores y dejarlo ser libre para volver a cometerlos, si así él lo decidía. Tenía el valor para recordarle en su cara que ella le había advertido que lo lamentaría, pero también tenía la fuerza para consolarlo en sus penas. Tenía belleza, tenía encanto, tenía inteligencia; tenía su corazón y su cuerpo en sus manos.

Candy no lo había llamado para agradecerle por llevarla a casa: Candy lo había llamado para agradecerle por haber cabalgado juntos y haber estado tan cerca de ella.

Si su corazón era un tonto que reaccionaba ante su voz, su cuerpo entero era un títere que bailaba al son de sus encantos.

Si esa mujer quería volverlo loco, debía reconocer que ya lo estaba logrando.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Es hora de ver si Candy ha aprendido la lección :-)<strong>

**Pauli: ¡qué atroz que la tierra no deje de moverse en Chile! Espero que esta semana sea menos movida. ¡Un abrazo!**

**¡Saludos a tods, gracias por sus comentarios, y que tengan una súper buena semana!**

**PCR**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Al día siguiente Candy despertó con una sonrisa. Llamar a Albert había sido una locura, pero lo había disfrutado. ¡Se sentía tan bien poder decir lo que sentía y dejarse llevar por su corazón! ¿Por qué tenía que limitarse a lamentar su mala suerte? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre ella la que cediera? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir sacrificándose por los demás cuando lo que ella quería era justo y noble? ¿Es que acaso no se merecía ella también algo de felicidad?

Sus palabras habían sido audaces, lo sabía. En cuanto las había dicho había tenido que colgar, porque habría sido imposible continuar. Estaba roja como un tomate, el corazón le palpitaba a mil y la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¡Pero lo había hecho! Le había dicho lo que pensaba y sabía que lo había sorprendido.

No tenía idea cómo se hacía para conquistar a un hombre, pero lo intentaría. Mientras Albert siguiera soltero, mientras él no la rechazara, mientras ella no se traicionara a sí misma, lo intentaría. Se había ido a la cama con esa convicción y aquella mañana despertaba con una sonrisa en los labios. No sabía por dónde empezar. No sabía qué pasos dar. Pero sabía que lo quería y que por Albert sí valía la pena luchar.

Su viernes fue ajetreado, pero tenía energías de sobra. Cuando llegó a casa, salió a dar un paseo con Pelusa por el bosque cercano, sin alejarse mucho. De vuelta en casa cocinó una cena liviana y se dedicó a esperar. Albert la llamaría. Tenía que llamarla.

Pero no la llamó.

Decepcionada y confundida, se fue a la cama casi a media noche. El teléfono nunca sonó y su corazón se había congelado poco a poco, con cada minuto que pasaba. Lentamente la euforia dio paso a la mesura y la mesura a la reflexión. ¿Qué había hecho? Albert le había dejado en claro en cada conversación que aún amaba a su novia y que sólo deseaba volver con ella. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir diciéndole que había disfrutado cabalgar entre sus brazos? ¿Qué él olvidara a Camille y corriera hacia ella? ¿Qué se rindiera a sus pies? Albert jamás haría eso. Jamás. No estaba siendo más que una tonta descarada, coqueteando con él como lo hacía cualquier otra mujercita que quisiera ganar sus favores. ¡Ella muy bien sabía que Albert detectada a esas mujeres con facilidad! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Le había contestado molesto, dándole a entender que estaba cansado y su única razón para llamarlo era agradecerle por una cabalgata juntos.

¿Es que acaso estaba loca? ¿O era simplemente una desvergonzada insensata? Ni siquiera Eliza Leagan en sus mejores tiempos la había insultado tanto como ella misma se insultaba en esos momentos, entre lágrimas. Estúpida, inmadura y ofrecida fueron las palabras más dulces que se dedicó aquella triste y larga noche de viernes. Una noche marcada por la soledad y las lágrimas que bañaron su rostro y mojaron su almohada hasta que por fin se durmió.

El sábado por la mañana se sentía fatal. Los ojos hinchados daban cuenta del llanto de la noche anterior y el dolor de cabeza le recordaba que el amor, literalmente, duele. Tras tomar la ducha y un desayuno liviano, se dio a la tarea de ordenar su casa, sin dejar de pensar un momento en Albert y el llamado del día jueves. No había duda, él se había molestado. O tal vez no. Tal vez se había reído de su osadía. O tal vez le había dado lo mismo.

El día transcurrió con calma, pero sin que el recuerdo de Albert la abandonara ni por un solo instante, ni siquiera durante el almuerzo. Sin embargo, por la tarde experimentó un nuevo cambio de ánimo. ¿Cómo era posible que Albert ni siquiera la hubiese llamado para saber cómo estaba? ¿O para darle las gracias por haberlo llamado? Ella trataba de ser simpática, lo había recibido mil veces en su casa, aún antes de que él volviera a abrirle las puertas de sus mansiones, porque él la había corrido de ellas. Lo había cuidado, lo había escuchado y lo había apoyado. ¿Es que acaso no era capaz de reconocerle eso siquiera? Además, él también había querido besarla, estaba segura. ¡Segurísima! ¿Qué rayos pretendía con todo eso? ¿Para qué se hacía el interesante con ella mientras buscaba a su ex novia?

Y pensándolo bien, su ex novia no lo había abandonado porque él fuera una gran persona, sino porque la había dejado de lado por su trabajo. ¡Por dinero! Si él había sido capaz de hacer eso con una chica de familia rica, ¿qué podía esperar para ella misma? Ya una vez le había demostrado que podía tratarla como basura… ¿Qué le impediría volver a hacerlo si era ella quien se humillaba y lo rogaba? ¡Jamás lo aceptaría! Una vez había cometido el error de convertirse en la sombra de un hombre con tal se seguir a su lado. Si eso era todo lo que Albert podía ofrecerle, pues que se lo quedara para sí mismo. ¿Quién se creía ese tarado que era? ¿Un príncipe o algo así? ¡Ja! Pues bien, ella era Candice White y no necesitaba a nadie para seguir adelante. ¡A nadie!

Pero a medida que la rabia crecía dentro de sí, algo tibio comenzaba a agolparse en sus ojos. Algo líquido que amenazaba en convertirse en una tormenta otra vez.

- No voy a llorar. No voy a llorar. Yo nunca lloro… ¡Yo nunca lloro!

Lo había dicho en un hilo de voz, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo. Pero no podía evitarlo y las lágrimas ya casi corrían por sus mejillas. Indignada, triste y frustrada salió corriendo al jardín, con Pelusa siguiéndola de cerca. Quería correr y cansarse, quería gritar y esconderse, quería olvidar y negar lo que estaba pasando. No quería sufrir. Ante todo, no quería volver a sufrir.

Pero cuando Pelusa pasó corriendo a su lado, ladrando con alegría, algo en su corazón le dijo que al menos aquella tarde no sufriría.

- ¡Hola, Candy! ¿Vas a dar un paseo con Pelusa?

William Albert Andrew montado en uno de sus hermosos caballos, en gloria y majestad justo frente a su casa, interponiéndose entre ella y el bosque, entre ella y sus ganas de llorar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues… bueno, como el otro día dijiste que te había gustado nuestro paseo a caballo, yo pensé que tal vez… no sé… - Albert bajó la vista y a Candy le pareció notar que se sonrojaba. ¿Se sonrojaba? ¿Albert se sonrojaba? – Tal vez tú quisieras… dar otro paseo… pero si vas a pasear con Pelusa…

Albert se sentía como el más perfecto de los idiotas. Candy se veía hermosa, corría con esa gracia tan llena de energía que sólo ella tenía, su cabello brillaba igual que sus ojos, los que sólo había podido mirar brevemente. Por alguna extraña y estúpida razón no se atrevía a mirarla. ¡Él! Un hombre maduro, temido y admirado, ¿no se atrevía a mirar a una jovencita? Claro, sin duda estaba enamorado de Camille. Es sólo que Candy tenía ese embrujo seductor que lo hacía comportarse como un adolescente, como un tonto, como un…

- Si no vamos rápido, Pelusa nos puede seguir – contestó Candy con voz acelerada, sacando a Albert de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Te parece que miento? – dijo Candy apuntando a Pelusa que corría como loca de un lado a otro siguiendo a cuando animalillo se asomaba al camino.

- Supongo que no…

Cinco minutos antes lo odiaba y estaba decidida a sacarlo de su vida, por malo, por aprovechado, por insensible. Ahora, frente a él, se derretía como la mantequilla al sol. Él era su sol. Un sol que de pronto parecía algo tímido y confundido. Y eso lo hacía tan deliciosamente atractivo…

- ¿Vamos?

Frente a ella, desde su alta montura, Albert le extendía una mano. Cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron y por unos instantes mágicos, Candy sintió que mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Cuando sus manos se estrecharon, Albert sintió que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. La mano de Candy era pequeña y tibia y en un solo segundo la imaginó acariciando su pecho y luego… y luego Candy estaba sentada en la montura, mientras él la abrazaba sin abrazarla, sosteniendo las riendas del caballo, iniciando una suave y rítmica cabalgata que Pelusa siguió sin dificultad alguna.

Candy se acurrucó contra su pecho, sintiéndose frágil y pequeña. Albert la envolvió con sus brazos, acercándola aún más, sintiéndose fuerte y grande. Ella necesitaba un refugio. Él quería refugiarla. Ella necesitaba a ese hombre, pero ese hombre, ¿la necesitaba a ella?

**P P P**

Camille Lefevre había cumplido su parte del trato propuesto al consejo. La reunión había sido tensa y, tal como más de alguien pudo notar, cargada de indirectas de la chica hacia los presentes. Los desafiaba, no había duda. Pero tanto ella como ellos estaban atrapados y se necesitaban, por lo tanto, el show debería continuar. Para ambos.

El consejo había sugerido sutilmente que Camille tal vez trabajaba demasiado y que querían "alivianarle" la carga. No era necesario que lo supervisara todo, no. ¡Ellos podían encargarse de todo mientras ella descansaba! Tanta amabilidad la "conmovía", había señalado Camille en un tono sarcástico. Era obvio que intentaban sacarla de en medio por la fuerza. Pero la chica tenía otros planes y, nuevamente, los sorprendió: aceptaba dejar varios negocios de lado, a cambio de tener más tiempo para dedicarse a un nuevo interés comercial, un negocio aventurero para el cual debería realizar varios viajes, algo que quería hacer sola, mientras el consejo quedaba a cargo de lo demás.

Cine. La nueva y loca idea de Lefevre era invertir en el floreciente mercado del cine. En Europa y Norteamérica ya había algunas salas, pero ella aspiraba a ir más allá y establecer una verdadera cadena, con salas en las principales ciudades de Estados Unidos, Canadá y Europa. Para ello debería invertir fuertes sumas de dinero, algo que al consejo no le gustó, pero al mismo tiempo, debería pasar mucho tiempo viajando de una ciudad a otra, algo que al consejo le fascinó. Como era de esperarse, les entregó una propuesta clara y detallada en la cual hizo gala de toda su pericia y experiencia comercial. La chica era un verdadero genio de las finanzas, qué duda había. Más de alguno de los presentes se preguntó si hacían bien dejándola partir, asumiendo ellos los negocios que la chica manejaba con tal destreza. Tal vez no era una buena idea. Tal vez sólo debían sentarse a seguir disfrutando de las ventajas de su cómoda posición. Pero la ambición del que tiene mucho por tener más es siempre más fuerte. Tras casi tres horas de reunión, el consejo aceptó. Camille cedía el control de gran parte de sus negocios al consejo hasta que terminara su nueva aventura, la cual, a la vez, la mantendría muy ocupada y lejos de ellos.

La reunión había sido un éxito para todos y Gustav recibió las felicitaciones del caso. A su vez, Camille les agradeció la confianza y el espacio que le daban. A futuro no la molestarían, así lo habían acordado. La joven había aprovechado su nueva libertad al máximo. Ya nadie podía preguntarle dónde estaba, porque todos sabían que estaría viajando constantemente y porque las decisiones las podía tomar ahora directamente el consejo, sin necesidad de tener su autorización. Es cierto, perdía gran parte del control de su fortuna y eso era un gran riesgo, pero al caso le daba lo mismo. Estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo con tal de desenmascarar a los traidores que tenía cerca.

Con el pretexto del nuevo negocio, Camille había viajado a Nueva York varias veces para encontrarse con Antoine, su detective, quien constantemente le traía noticias de las investigaciones en Europa. Pero aún faltaba mucho para poder hacer una demanda judicial contra los culpables de la muerte de sus padres y era preferible que tuvieran todas las piezas en su lugar antes que arriesgarse a ponerlos sobre aviso. Que disfrutaran un poco de tiempo más creyendo que era una tonta a la que podían manejar. Cuando llegara el momento, los hundiría. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer y tenía razones poderosas para no descansar en su intento. A fin de no correr riesgos, Camille efectivamente había comenzado a trabajar en la creación de una cadena de cines. La idea se le había ocurrido cuando se había reunido con Antoine en un teatro, para discutir lo que hasta entonces él y su equipo habían descubierto. Sin duda era una forma costosa de cubrirse las espaldas, pero Camille no era tonta y sabía que en este nuevo negocio podría ganar mucho dinero. Y si lo perdía todo, pero lograba meter a la cárcel a los culpables, se daría por pagada.

Había insistido en manejar personalmente cada contacto comercial y con esa excusa ya había visitado varias ciudades de Estados Unidos, incluso algunas en Canadá y en el Reino Unido. En realidad, su visita al Reino Unido le había servido para volver a Francia, donde había mantenido una discreta reunión con un grupo de abogados que ya estaban poniendo en marcha lo necesario para que, llegado el momento, la maquinaria judicial volviera a ponerse en marcha, pero esta vez, movida por ella misma.

Camille había jurado que jamás volvería a París, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, esta vez sola. Cuando Antoine le indicó que su presencia en Francia era fundamental para poder mantener todas las operaciones en secreto, Camille protestó e intentó por todos los medios evitarlo. Pero no había caso, era ella y sólo ella quien podía iniciar los trámites. Cualquier intermediario sólo aumentaría las posibilidades de que todo el plan fracasara.

Sentada en el restaurante de su hotel, repasaba la reunión sostenida con los abogados. Volver a su país natal había sido una experiencia en extremo dolorosa, pero sus ganas de poner fin a la pesadilla eran más fuertes. Al día siguiente volvería a Inglaterra y desde ahí partiría nuevamente a Estados Unidos, haciendo sólo una breve parada en Nueva York, antes de volver a su casa en Filadelfia, pues debía seguir demostrando que estaba ocupada en el negocio del cine.

La noche caía sobre París y Camille se sentía sola. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez se sentía en paz. Estaba haciendo lo que ella quería, estaba luchando por primera vez con todas sus fuerzas por recuperar su vida y seguir adelante. Ya lo había decidido. Sin importar qué sucediera, no volvería a dejar que alguien se interpusiera en su camino.

Ir y venir de un continente a otro le tomaba casi tres semanas. A una carta podría tomarle un par de meses. O tal vez más. No había más tiempo que perder. Quería contarle la verdad a Tom de una vez por todas y quería que la carta saliera desde el mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado. Sí, la carta en que le contaría la verdad tenía que llevar el sello de Francia. Terminó de tomar su copa de kir royal y se dirigió a su habitación. Saldría hacia Londres a primera hora de la madrugada y aún tenía una larga carta que escribir. No había tiempo que perder. Sabía que Tom la rechazaría, pero no importaba. Ella le explicaría todo lo que había pasado y le rogaría cuanto fuera necesario. Que el tiempo pasara pronto. Que Tom supiera comprenderla. Que la justicia venciera.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>... y a partir de este punto, nuesta historia tomará otros rumbos... <strong>

**¡Espero que me sigan hasta el final! El cual, por cierto, ya fue escrito. ¡Sï!**

**Un abrazo.**

**PCR**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

- Por eso la constructora y los demás están algo inquietos Candy. La construcción de la clínica debió haber comenzado hace más de dos meses y hasta ahora no hay señales de que el proyecto vaya a comenzar pronto.

- Lo sé, lo sé, John, pero es que… bueno, las cosas se han complicado un poco en casa.

- Yo lo entiendo, Candy, pero ellos no. Ponte en su lugar: ellos también tienen compromisos que cumplir.

- Estoy trabajando al máximo. De verdad no puedo hacer más.

- Pues entonces debemos buscar alguna solución, porque de lo contrario ellos se retirarán y comenzar a buscar una constructora a estas alturas no sería bueno para nadie.

- No, sería un desastre. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer?

- No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar una solución y redoblar los esfuerzos. De eso depende el éxito de este proyecto.

Pasaban de las once de la noche y Candy recordaba con preocupación la conversación que había tenido con su principal asesor durante la cena en su casa. La situación se estaba complicando mucho más de lo que ella esperaba y por más que trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche, no lograba ponerse al día con los pendientes. El negocio había crecido demasiado y era el momento de tomar una decisión: mantener un tamaño pequeño, que pudiera controlar ella misma, o bien, transformarse en una sociedad, contar con otros inversionistas y seguir creciendo. Aún no tenía claro qué es lo que debía hacer y la duda hacía que todo se dilatara aún más.

Debía tomar una decisión, debía revisar esos documentos que tenía entre manos, debía leer los nuevos contratos, debía… ahhh… debía hacer tantas cosas y estaba tan cansada. Pero tras los veinte minutos de conversación telefónica con Albert aún se sentía en las nubes y al volver a recordarla, su preocupación desapareció.

Ella lo había llamado. Otra vez. Él había sido amable, simpático, bromista como siempre. Un príncipe. A veces ella dejaba pasar dos o tres días sin llamarlo y él la sorprendía con algún detalle, como un llamado desde alguna ciudad en la que se encontrara o, derechamente, tocando su puerta algún fin de semana cuando venía a Lakewood. A su manera, Candy trataba de ser coqueta, pero debía confesar que más que coqueta, a veces parecía algo tonta. Cuando Albert la había visitado o la había invitado a su casa, se las había arreglado para rozar sus manos o acercársele un poco más de lo necesario, pero vez tras vez él se había alejado o bien, no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de Candy. Ni siquiera sus vestidos lindos parecían llamar su atención y así como una y otra vez sus intentos terminaban en nada, Albert una y otra vez terminaba hablándole de Camille y los planes que tenía para ambos a futuro, cuando ella por fin lo perdonara y volvieran a estar juntos.

Aunque a veces perdía las esperanzas, Candy estaba decidida a no rendirse. Si alguna vez Albert había sentido algo más que amistad por ella, ¿por qué no podría volver a sentir lo mismo de nuevo? Claro, la pregunta también podía llevarla a plantearse otra interrogante: si Camille había estado enamorada de Albert, ¿por qué no podría volver a sentir lo mismo de nuevo? Con angustia, Candy veía pasar los días sin que Albert diera señales claras de sentir algo por ella, pero tampoco daba señales de que la chica le fuera indiferente. Si no le interesaba Candy, ¿por qué la seguía llamando y visitando? ¿Por qué le contaba sus planes y sueños? ¿Por qué compartía con ella sus penas y sus alegrías? ¿Por qué seguía tan cerca?

Candy dio un pesado suspiro. Los días pasaban y su urgencia por tenerlo cerca aumentaba. Había perdido tanto tiempo y todo le parecía trivial en comparación con su amor por Albert. Lo quería, claro que lo quería y él, tal vez sin darse cuenta, hacía que ella lo quisiera cada día más. Y es que, ¿cómo no quererlo si la miraba con esos ojos bellos? ¿Cómo no quererlo, si su indiferencia no hacía más que aumentar sus ganas por conquistarlo? ¿Cómo no quererlo si había vuelto a ser el hombre gentil y preocupado que ella tanto había admirado? Atrás habían quedado sus peleas con Archie y, si bien no dejaba de batallar contra las empresas de Lefevre, no dejaba que eso le nublara la vista. Había dejado de frecuentar esas fiestas a las que sólo iba cuando quería demostrar al resto que le había ganado en algo a Lefevre y en lugar de eso, asistía discretamente al teatro o a la ópera o algún parque de la ciudad sólo para disfrutar de un rato de tranquilidad. El saberlo solo era algo que hacía saltar aún más el corazón de Candy. Ella podría ocupar ese espacio a su lado. Pero él lo resguardaba celosamente para Camille. Para "su" Camille, como él a veces la llamaba.

Su Camille. Cada vez que hablaba de "su Camille", Candy sentía que la rabia y los celos se la comían por dentro. Esa mujer debía ser una completa idiota para haberlo dejado escapar. Pero no, en realidad había sido Albert el que había permitido que ella se fuera… entonces era Albert el malo… ¿o era ella la mala por estar pensando que Camille era mala? ¡Qué horror! Era todo un enredo en su cabeza. A ratos deseaba que Camille jamás hubiese dejado a Albert y que ya estuvieran casados para que ella no se hubiera fijado en él de nuevo. Pero luego pensaba que si eso fuera así, todo sería aún peor, porque amar a un hombre comprometido sí que sería una pesadilla. Pero Albert era libre. Por las buenas o las malas aún era libre. Libre e indiferente. Pero no tan indiferente… ahhh… ¡todo era tan difícil! Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no se atrevía por temor a perder la amistad que hacía sólo unos meses habían recuperado. La sola idea la aterraba. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo de nuevo. Mientras fueran amigos podría estar a su lado. Valía la pena guardar silencio; no podía perderlo.

De pronto Candy se preguntó si Albert no se habría sentido así antes, cuando ambos vivían juntos y ella hablaba día y noche sobre otro. Pero claro, tal vez sólo eran ideas suyas, porque no sabía si Albert había sentido algo por ella cuando aún tenía amnesia. Sus amigos pensaban que sí, pero ella no estaba tan segura. Recordando sus días en Chicago, Candy casi pudo saborear sus comidas y oler las hermosas flores que de una u otra forma Albert se arreglaba para regalarle. Recordó sus tiernos abrazos y el cariño con que la había consolado cuando volvió con el corazón roto desde Nueva York, la ciudad que siempre le sería hostil. Por entonces ella no hacía más que hablar de sus planes con Terry, de lo que haría y no haría cuando volvieran a estar juntos, porque estaba segura de que volverían a reunirse. Sinceramente esperaba que Albert no hubiese sentido algo más que amistad por ella en esos días, porque de ser así, lo habría hecho pasar por una agonía terrible, similar a la que ahora ella experimentaba. No, no podía ser así. Pero recordando ahora sus miradas, sus gestos, la forma en que a veces acariciaba su rostro y la aconsejaba, deseaba poder volver a esos días sencillos en el pequeño departamento de Chicago, cuando estaban juntos, cuando sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Ahora todo era tan diferente y ambos tenían tantas obligaciones. Si tan sólo no tuviera que depender de los fines de semana para verlo, si pudiera al menos visitarlo, si no tuviera tanto que hacer…

De improviso, tuvo una idea. Una idea tal vez loca, pero que le serviría para solucionar dos problemas de una vez. Ya faltaban pocas semanas. En cuanto llegara el invierno, Camille visitaría Estados Unidos. No quería perder la amistad de Albert, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a perderlo por no hacer nada. Debía intentarlo todo. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se dedicó a buscar entre viejas carpetas la información que necesitaba. Hizo algunas llamadas y dejó todo listo para el día siguiente.

¡No había tiempo que perder!

**P P P**

La melodiosa voz que siguió a los pasos suaves que delataron al hombre que se acercaba habría puesto a cualquier mujer nerviosa. A cualquiera, menos a Camille, que ya había averiguado suficiente sobre su invitado como para dejarse sorprender por su teatral aparición.

- Es casi medianoche, señorita Lefevre. ¿Siempre resuelve sus negocios a estas horas de noche?

- Desde luego que no. Pero a ambos nos conviene que nuestra reunión se mantenga en el más estricto secreto, ¿o no? – contestó Camille sin darse vuelta.

- Hasta donde yo sé, es usted quien sigue empecinada en que nadie la conozca, mademoiselle. Ese no es mi caso – respondió el hombre con tono que a Camille le pareció cargado de petulancia.

- No, supongo que no. Pero si de verdad quiere que su participación atraiga a la mayor cantidad de inversionistas, ambos sabemos que lo mejor es darles una sorpresa. Buenas noches, señor Grantchester. Gracias por aceptar finalmente reunirse conmigo – dijo Camille poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con fría indiferencia directamente a los ojos.

Por unos instantes Terry guardó silencio y, para el deleite de Camille, no pudo ocultar la sorpresa. Estaba preparado para encontrarse con una mujer mayor, de mal aspecto, gruñona y avara, una bruja francesa horrible y mal vestida. Eso es lo que se comentaba de Camille Lefevre. En cambio, tenía frente a sí a una mujer, a una jovencita, de aspecto frágil, piel clara y cabello levente ondulado, dueña de una silenciosa y delicada belleza. Era delgada, su miraba denotaba inteligencia y había gracia en sus movimientos.

- ¿Es usted Camille Lefevre? – le preguntó sorprendido Terry.

- Camille Lorraine Lefevre, monsieur. Gusto en conocerlo – contestó Camille extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Terry.

- Vaya, mademoiselle, nadie me advirtió de su belleza – respondió Terry tratando de salir de su sorpresa y tomando con delicadeza la mano de Camille para depositar un suave beso, cual gentil caballero inglés.

- Pues me parece muy bien – le contestó Camille quitándole la mano en un gesto seco – No acostumbro a ganar negocios a costa de lo que usted llama belleza. ¿Nos sentamos?

- Como usted diga, mademoiselle.

Terry estaba sorprendido. Esa chica era una fierecilla, un pequeño geniecillo loco que prefería esconderse antes que mostrar su belleza. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Sería verdad lo que de ella se contaba? Mientras Camille se acomodaba repasó mentalmente lo que le habían dicho sobre ella y se arrepintió de no haber aceptado antes la cita. Esta mujer era un misterio y él siempre querría invertir tiempo en descifrar misterios. Y si con ello podía fortalecer su carrera y ganar el dinero suficiente para cumplir por fin su sueño de contar con su propio teatro… ¿por qué no?

- Bien, señor Grantchester, vamos al grano.

- Como usted guste.

- Entiendo que ya leyó nuestra propuesta y que sus comentarios ya fueron incorporados.

- Así es.

- ¿Quiere algo de beber?

- No estaría mal – dijo Terry.

- Bien, llame a un mozo pronto. El servicio es algo lento aquí.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Terry sorprendido – Pero… pero…

- ¿Qué? Descuide, corre por mi cuenta, si es eso lo que le preocupa – dijo Camille en tono irónico.

- No, descuide – contestó molesto – puedo pagarme un trago. Incluso puedo invitarle uno si así lo quiere.

- Olvídelo, no me gusta beber mientras trabajo.

- ¿Y siempre trabaja hasta tan tarde?

- Sólo cuando la contraparte se hace de rogar. ¿Va a pedir algo o no? Tenemos poco tiempo.

Terry estaba francamente sorprendido y molesto. ¿Pero con quién rayos se creía esa mocosa que estaba tratando? Si su tiempo era valioso, ¡el suyo lo era aún más! No por nada era el actor más solicitado del momento y no tenía por qué someterse al trato de una mocosa millonaria de mal carácter y pésimo modales. ¡Franceses! Y ellos se decían refinados.

- Mozo, por favor, un escocés para el señor. Con hielo. Por favor, dese prisa. Gracias.

¿Qué? ¡Esto era el colmo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedir en su nombre si ni siquiera lo conocía? Si pensaba que se tomaría ese whisky, estaba loca. Y pensándolo bien, si pensaba que haría negocios con ella, estaba aún más loca.

- Mademoiselle Lefevre, permítame decirle que…

- ¿Cuánto quiere, señor Grantchester? Mire, disculpe que sea tan directa, pero – Terry notó que Camille miraba por sobre su hombro y luego volvía a mirarlo a él – pero… bueno, ambos sabemos que este es un buen negocio, ¿cierto?

- Cierto, pero…

- Pero aún no logramos contar con su aprobación. Supongo que es un problema de dinero.

- Pues supone mal, señorita. Mis intereses van mucho más allá de lo monetario. Para mí el teatro es una forma de vida.

- Y una forma de ganar dinero, como en todo, ¿cierto?

- Creo que tengo derecho a obtener un salario justo por mi trabajo, ¿o es que usted hace todo por beneficencia?

- No, desde luego que no. La beneficencia se hace en silencio, no dando aviso a todo el mundo. Pero volviendo al tema…

- Volviendo al tema, le reitero que el problema no es el dinero.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Camille apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla.

- El tema del cine aún no me convence.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y las películas que ha hecho? ¿A qué se deben entonces?

- Quería experimentar, probar un nuevo formato, sólo eso. El negocio que usted me propone es tentador, no lo niego, pero me demandaría muchísimo tiempo.

- A cambio de muy buenas ganancias.

- Y a cambio de dejar de trabajar en el teatro, lo que realmente me importa.

- Señor Grantchester, no es mi intención decirle cómo debe administrar su tiempo ni sus intereses – Camille hizo una pausa mientras el mozo depositaba en la mesa el fino vaso con el whisky para Terry, mientras volvía a mirar por sobre el hombro del actor– Eso es algo que usted debe manejar personalmente o con su gente. Si necesita ayuda en ese punto, me temo que no sé cómo ayudarlo.

- Pues entonces creo que no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo – remató Terry.

- ¿Cómo que no? – preguntó Camille concentrando toda su atención en Terry.

Por fin. Estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y no iba a ser ante una chiquilla pretenciosa que él perdiera. Ni ahora ni nunca.

- Me refiero a que si usted no presta atención a nuestra conversación, no llegaremos a ningún acuerdo. ¿Espera a alguien?

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Porque veo que mira insistentemente a otra parte, como si esperara a alguien.

- Señor Grantchester, por favor, no perdamos más el tiempo. Sé que le interesa el negocio. Ambos sabemos que a la larga su carrera se verá beneficiada. Si lo que necesita es tiempo para seguir pensándolo, me temo que ya no puedo dárselo. Mis asociados tienen otros planes y no son muchas las personas que crean que el cine es un buen negocio. Yo lo he visto ya en Europa y sé que es un éxito, pero para atraer al público necesitamos algo más que tecnología. Necesitamos una cara bonita – Terry la miró con ojos furiosos – Y talentosa – acotó Camille son una sonrisa que a Terry le pareció insoportable.

- Pues si fuera por caras bonitas bien podría usar la suya, Camille. Sé que muchos medios han ofrecido buenas sumas de dinero por una foto suya o por alguna entrevista. ¡Imagine cuánto pagarían por una película! – rió Terry de buena gana.

- Es usted muy ingenioso, señor Grantchester. Espero que haya cumplido su parte del trato –le dijo con seriedad- Le recuerdo que si comenta algo de nuestro encuentro a la prensa…

- Lo sé, Camille, descuide. Es sólo que no logro entender por qué una mujer tan hermosa como usted insiste en esconderse.

- Tal vez porque hombres como usted sólo conciben a las mujeres como una cara o un cuerpo bonito y jamás como una mente pensante.

- ¡Oh vamos! No me diga que es usted una feminista.

- ¿Debería serlo?

- Bueno… en realidad no debería extrañarme si lo fuera. Pero comparto sus ideales, señorita Lefevre. Mi madre tuvo muchos problemas para triunfar en su carrera, porque siempre la encasillaban en personajes en los que sólo importaba su hermoso rostro, no su talento. Tuvo que dar una lucha muy fuerte para demostrar que es una gran artista.

- No es la única que ha tenido que enfrentar lo mismo. El prejuicio está en todas partes.

- Sí, tiene razón… - contestó Terry pensativo.

Por un momento, ambos guardaron silencio. Terry estaba confundido. No era lo que estaba acostumbrado a experimentar cuando participaba en una reunión de negocios, donde él siempre era el centro de la atención. Esta jovencita impetuosa e insolente ponía precio a su cara y a su talento, como si él no tuviera más opción que seguir su juego. ¿Quién se creía que era? Tomando un sorbo del whisky que había decidido no tomar, no pudo dejar de admirar su fiero carácter. Recordando otros tiempos, una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Y bien, señor Grantchester? Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

- Desde luego que no.

- ¡Pero qué más quiere! Disculpe, pero no tengo toda la noche para esperar su respuesta.

- Pues qué lástima, porque yo sí tengo todo el tiempo para pensarlo.

- ¡Esto no es un juego, señor! –lo increpó Camille molesta.

- ¡Claro que no, señorita! – le contestó Terry, depositando con fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa- ¿De verdad piensa que crucé todo el país para sentarme a jugar con usted? Pensé que estaba haciendo tratos con una persona seria, no con una niñita impulsiva.

- ¿Pero cómo se…?

- ¡Usted empezó! – le dijo Terry simulando una disculpa.

Grantchester tenía razón. Ella estaba siendo demasiado directa y los nervios la traicionaban. No era Terry, desde luego, quien la ponía nerviosa, sino la espera. Antoine llegaría con los documentos que necesitaba para enfrentar al consejo cuando faltaran quince minutos para las doce. La cita con Terry era sólo una más de las reuniones de negocio que había usado para camuflar sus reuniones con Antoine y su gente. Aún faltaban algunos minutos. Debía tener paciencia. Si el actorcillo quería jugar al interesante, aún había tiempo para dejarlo hablar. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más y ya luego podría despacharlo. Con él o sin él, el tema del cine seguía siendo una buena idea y un mejor pretexto para sacarse al consejo de encima mientras afinaba los detalles de investigación. Respirando profundo, optó por ceder.

- Tiene usted razón, señor Grantchester. Le pido disculpas. Supongo que estoy un tanto ansiosa. Hemos invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en este negocio. Como podrá comprender, hay mucho en juego.

- Lo comprendo y la disculpo – concedió Terry sintiéndose ganador. Él siempre ganaba. Siempre - Le propongo que empecemos de nuevo. ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Camille sin comprender la razón de la pregunta.

- Le pregunto que cómo está. ¿Qué tal estuvo su día?

- Pues… bueno… a decir verdad ha sido un día muy cansador…

- Sí, también el mío. El viaje desde Los Ángeles es eterno. Además odio esta ciudad.

- ¿Nueva York? – preguntó Camille extrañada.

- Sí.

- Pero… usted siempre actúa aquí.

- No, no siempre. Sólo cuando es necesario. Hay escenarios que uno no puede ignorar, pero si de mí dependiera, no pondría jamás un pie en esta ciudad.

Camille guardó silencio. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le comentara sus sentimientos y definitivamente no se sentía inclinada a compartir los suyos con un completo desconocido.

- ¿A usted le gusta Nueva York?

- Pues… no sé…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Jamás se lo ha preguntado?

- No.

- ¿Y qué hace aquí?

- Estoy aquí única y exclusivamente porque usted dijo que podíamos conversar sobre negocios y es eso justamente lo que no hemos hecho – contestó en tono severo Camille, pero para evitar una pelea, añadió en tono más amable - ¿Le parece si nos concentramos en la propuesta? ¿Cómo podemos mejorarla para que de verdad se interese en ella?

- Su propuesta me interesa, señorita Lefevre. De eso no hay duda.

- ¿Entonces firmará?

- No.

- ¡Pero entonces!

- Antes quiero saber por qué está interesada en el cine.

- Pues porque es un buen negocio.

- ¿Sólo por eso?

- ¿Y por qué más podría ser?

No iba a decirle que lo hacía porque necesitaba una excusa para viajar de un lugar a otro sin levantar sospechas. Eso jamás.

- Mademoiselle Lefevre, yo soy un artista. A diferencia suya, para mí el valor estético es superior al valor económico. No quiero vender mi arte al mejor postor, como si se tratara de una reproducción barata. Si quise hablar con usted es porque quiero que sepa que sólo participaré en este negocio si su empresa se compromete a respetar las decisiones artísticas que tomen los expertos en teatro, no sus expertos en negocios.

- Eso, señor Grantchester, será algo que tiene que verse a futuro. Por ahora sólo queremos construir algunas salas de cine en las principales ciudades de Estados Unidos y filmar algunas películas. Si esto funciona, la siguiente etapa…

- Si esto funciona, mademoiselle, será porque logramos aunar su genio comercial con mi genio en las tablas. El cine no es teatro filmado, el cine es mucho más. Pero para desarrollarlo se necesita dinero y talento. ¿Me comprende?

- Desde luego.

- Bien. Usted tiene el dinero, yo tengo el talento.

- Y gran modestia, por lo que veo – comentó irónica Camille.

- Sé que puedo sonar como un petulante, pero también sé que tengo razón. Para otras cosas soy un fiasco, no lo niego, pero para el teatro no. El teatro es mi pasión y mi vida, señorita Lefevre. El cine me resulta atractivo, no lo puedo negar, pero aún no termina por convencerme.

- Pues yo le propongo que aproveche su gran talento y salga de la duda. Si esto funciona, todos saldremos ganando.

- No lo sé… - dudó Terry.

En ese momento, Camille vio que Antoine ingresaba sigilosamente al restaurante. Debía reunirse con él cuanto antes. No tenía más tiempo que perder junto a ese aburrido engreído y sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de pie.

- Bien, señor Grantchester, comprendo que es usted un soñador. Lamento que nuestra propuesta no le haya resultado interesante. Hasta pronto y éxito en su carrera.

- ¿Se va?

- Sí. No quiero hacerle perder más su tiempo – dijo Camille tomando su cartera.

- ¡Un momento! – Terry se puso de pie y tomó su mano derecha, impidiéndole partir.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? – gritó Camille asustada, logrando justo lo que no quería: llamar la atención del resto de los presentes en el restaurante.

- ¿Cree que crucé todo el país para que esto terminara en nada?

- ¡Pero es usted el que no está interesado! – alegó Camille bajando la voz – Déjeme ir.

- No sin que antes me escuche.

- Pero si ya lo escuché y sé que no le interesa…

- ¡Sí me interesa! - dijo Terry sin soltarla.

- ¡Suélteme ya! ¡Tengo que irme!

- Pues si tenía otra reunión, no debió citarme a estas horas, Camille – dijo Terry soltándola de pronto.

- Basta ya, señor Grantchester. ¿Qué pretende haciendo esta escena?

- ¡Es usted la que hace una escena, mademoiselle! – le reclamó en voz baja, acercándose a ella - ¿Para qué me citó aquí?

- Ya me quedó claro que no está interesado.

- ¡Sí lo estoy! Pero quiero que las cosas se hagan al menos en parte como yo quiero. ¿Es que no le parece justo?

- ¿Y qué más quiere? Mire, de verdad tengo que irme, tal vez en otra ocasión…

- ¿Mañana?

- ¿Mañana? – preguntó cada vez más nerviosa Camille.

- Mañana se estrena una obra que usted debe ver. Algunos amigos actuarán en ella y me gustaría que conversara con ellos.

- No puedo, viajo en la madrugada y…

- Vamos, mademoiselle, la obra termina a las nueve y treinta. Si no vamos a hacer negocios, al menos permítame mostrarle mi visión de lo que debería ser el cine.

- Pero…

Camille notaba que algunas personas aún los observaban de reojo y temía que Antoine decidiera irse. Necesitaba ver esos documentos cuanto antes, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de perder el interés de Grantchester, porque así ganaba tiempo.

- Como quiera. Puede dejar todos los datos en la recepción del hotel, ahora, si me disculpa, debo irme. Adiós.

- Hasta mañana, mademoiselle.

Terry retomó su asiento y se dispuso a terminar su trago. Al menos eso se merecía tras lo que sin duda había sido la entrevista de negocios más rara de toda su vida. Si todas las feministas actuaban como esa mujercita, los hombres estaban a salvo: el movimiento no duraría mucho tiempo. Los hombres inteligentes y seguros como él siempre saldrían adelante.

Solos. Pero triunfadores.

Esbozando una sonrisa torcida, Terry apuró el último trago. Un escocés de los mejores. No necesitaba que ninguna mujer pagara su cuenta. Él podía pagarla sin problemas. Dejando una generosa suma de dinero sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar. Al salir, le pareció notar que alguien lo observaba, pero cuando giró, no vio nada. Efectos del whisky, sin duda. Ya se había acostumbrado a no beber nunca.

Efectos de una pecosa, sin duda.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi único comentario es: jo, jo, jo.<em>**

**_¡Ah! Una última cosa: cuando dije que la historia ya estaba "terminada", no quise decir que ya esté por terminar aquí. Sólo quise decir eso, que terminé de escribirla, pero aquí aún faltan varios capítulos. Ya pasamos hace un rato la mita de la historia, eso está claro, pero aún falta harta historia. Supongo que hoy les quedó más claro considerando quién ha regresado ;-)_**

**_¡Saludos! Y como siempre... ¡amo sus comentarios! Que como saben, son mi sueldo._**

**_PCR_**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

Tal como Camille había temido, al ver la pequeña escena que habían protagonizado ella y Terry, Antoine había preferido dejar el encuentro para otro momento. La situación era delicada y no valía la pena que se arriesgaran, le indicaba en la nota que había dejado para ella en la recepción. Se reunirían dentro de dos días, en el mismo restaurante, a las tres de la tarde. Durante la mañana siguiente, Camille se dedicó a hacer varias llamadas para cambiar sus pasajes de vuelta a Filadelfia y ponerse al día con los pendientes de los negocios, que si bien eran menos que antes, de todas maneras ocupaban su atención. El consejo era realmente un gran dolor de cabeza. Aunque algunos de ellos marcaban la diferencia y de verdad habían hecho excelentes negocios, otros parecían empeñados en dejarla sin fortuna.

- ¿Ha recibido alguna carta para mí? Quiero decir, ¿alguna carta personal? – le preguntó casualmente a su secretaria, poco antes de cortar.

- No, señorita Lefevre.

- Bien… Si recibe algo, avíseme de inmediato por favor. Estoy preparando una sorpresa para Gustav, así que le agradeceré mucho ser mi cómplice y no comentarle nada, ¿le parece? – comentó Camille en tono juguetón.

- ¡Desde luego, señorita! – sonrió su secretaria.

- Confió en usted, Lisa. Sólo se lo menciono porque sé que Gustav a veces revisa lo que recibo y por más que trato, nunca pudo sorprenderlo. Él y su familia han hecho tanto por mí… - dijo Camille con un suspiro – Lo menos que puedo hacer es darle una sorpresa que no olvide nunca. ¿No crees?

- Tiene razón, señorita. Me encargaré de revisar cuanto antes sus mensajes y si llega algo personal, le dejaré un mensaje en el hotel.

- Gracias, mil gracias, Lisa. Nos vemos en un par de días.

- Hasta luego, madeimoselle Lefevre.

Una sorpresa. Claro que iba a darle a Gustav una buena sorpresa. A él y a todos los demás.

**P P P**

Candy se había levantado de muy buen ánimo y para el medio día ya tenía casi todo arreglado. Llamó a John y le pidió que almorzaran juntos para explicarle su solución. Su asesor no dudó en aceptar, pues era algo que ya antes había funcionado. Acordaron que John viajaría esa misma tarde a la ciudad a hacer todos los trámites necesarios. Candy se tomaría el resto de los días libres, por así decirlo, para preparar lo que necesitaba y a partir del lunes todo seguiría su curso sin problemas.

Durante la tarde trabajó hasta pasadas las siete en su oficina, donde dejó una serie de cajas y carpetas listas para ser transportadas cuando ella lo indicara. Se llevó los documentos más urgentes a casa, a donde llegó tras una breve visita a Tom, para explicarle sus planes.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta, Candy? – le dijo antes de que se fuera.

- Claro, dime.

- Todo esto lo haces sólo por tus negocios, ¿cierto? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Claro, Tom… ¿por qué más podría ser?

- Pues… no sé… tal vez por algo que me quieras contar…

- No sé a qué te refieres – dijo Candy mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, delatándola sin que nada pudiera hacer por evitarlo.

- Claro, claro. Bien, sólo prométeme que te cuidarás mucho y que pase lo que pase no harás ninguna estupidez de nuevo – le dijo tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo – Y también prométeme que vas a confiar en mí.

- ¿Tanto como tú confías en mí? – le preguntó directamente, tomándolo por sorpresa – Sé muy bien que hace semanas me ocultas algo. Tiene que ver con ella, ¿cierto?

Tom soltó los hombros de Candy y dio un paso atrás.

- Tiene que ver con Lorraine, ¿cierto?

No tenía caso negarlo más. Si esperaba que ella confiara en él, lo mínimo que podía hacer era demostrarle primero la misma confianza.

- Creo que encontré una pista que tal vez pueda darme una idea de dónde encontrar a Lorraine.

- Tom, por favor… - le rogó Candy.

- Es la última vez que lo intento, Candy. Si esto falla, si otra vez me equivoco, jamás volveré a buscarla y haré borrón y cuenta nueva.

- No puedes seguir esperándola toda la vida.

- No, no puedo y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Sólo una vez más, Candy. Si esto no resulta, Lorraine será definitivamente parte del pasado.

- ¿Y si después de todo esto, ella aparece algún día? – le preguntó Candy con voz seria.

Tom lo pensó por algunos momentos. Era una posibilidad que algunas veces había pasado por su cabeza, su sueño más preciado. Pero ya estaba harto de correr tras el viento.

- Si eso pasa, Candy, ya sería demasiado tarde. ¿Qué podría decirme para borrar todo lo que ha hecho?

- Entonces, ¿para qué la buscas?

- No sé, Candy, pero siento que debo hacerlo. Pero es la última vez.

- ¿Me das tu palabra?

- Te doy mi palabra, Candy – dijo Tom extendiendo su mano derecha hacia ella.

- Muy bien – contestó Candy estrechándole la mano con fuerza y luego dándole un tierno abrazo – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, Tom. Confío en que esta vez terminarás con esta historia y que volverás a ser el mismo de antes.

- No, hermanita, no el mismo, nunca más el mismo – respondió el vaquero con voz tranquila, pero gélida - Una vez podrán reírse de mí, pero no dos veces, eso también te lo prometo.

- Te quiero, Tom – le dijo Candy, estrechándolo con más fuerza - Cuando haya puesto todo en orden tendrás que venir para que conversemos largo y tendido. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

- Pues no será por culpa mía… - dijo Tom rompiendo el abrazo, con un tono levemente irónico.

- Tengo que irme, pero te llamaré mañana en la noche.

- Como quieras. Cuídate mucho.

- Tú también.

Candy dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente hasta su auto. En cuanto se sentó tras el volante, el vaquero asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.

- Por favor, dale mis saludos al tío abuelo. Claro que sólo los saludos… los besitos corren por tu cuenta, ¿cierto? – le dijo con voz traviesa, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Tom! – le reclamó Candy roja hasta las orejas.

- Sí, sí… tenemos mucho que conversar, ¿verdad? ¡Nos vemos!

Candy sonrió de buena gana, confirmando a su hermano, sin palabras, lo que él ya sabía. Le devolvió el guiñó y emprendió el camino a casa, sintiéndose como quinceañera enamorada. Mezclar amor y negocios nunca era buena idea, pero ella se sentía capaz de todo y hacía planes con la velocidad del viento.

Cuando llegó a casa, subió a su habitación tarareando la vieja melodía de la colina y buscó su mayor tesoro, el broche de su príncipe de la colina, la prueba de que no lo había soñado. Otra vez se preparaba para seguirlo, pero esta vez las circunstancias eran mucho más favorables. Según el dicho, la tercera es la vencida, pero para ella no habría tercera; Candy estaba decidida a hacer que la segunda fuera la definitiva.

****P P P****

Camille había pasado gran parte del día revisando documentos, planificando y ordenando las piezas del rompecabezas. Desde luego que Tom aún no recibía su carta, eso tomaría algunas semanas más y, según sus planes, ese era justo el tiempo que necesitaba para cerrar por fin el cerco a los traidores del consejo y librarse de ellos. Una vez libre de esas víboras iría a ver a Tom y le contaría todo, confiando en que él ya estaría más preparado por la carta que le habría llegado. Sabía que estaba arriesgándose y sabía muy bien que Tom no la aceptaría de buenas a primeras. Estaría muy dolido, de eso no tenía dudas, pero ella le explicaría y le haría ver que se había visto forzada por las circunstancias. Tom la amaba, estaba segura de eso. Lamentaba haberlo hecho sufrir, pero… ¡ella también había sufrido tanto y por tanto tiempo! Tom era una buena persona, tenía que entender, ella haría lo que fuera necesario para hacerlo entender.

El sonido del teléfono de la habitación la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Hola, Camille, habla Terry.

- ¿Terry? – preguntó desconociendo la voz.

- Terry Grantchester.

- …

- Señorita Lefevre, nos reunimos anoche, ¿recuerda?

- Ah, ah… Sí… Claro…

- Preferí llamarla para darle directamente la información.

- ¿Qué información?

- La información que me solicitó ayer.

- ¿Ayer? Perdón, pero no lo entiendo. ¿De qué habla?

- Anoche usted aceptó que vería la obra de unos amigos para que luego pudiéramos seguir analizando su propuesta, ¿recuerda?

¡Ay no! Lo había olvidado completamente y ahora ya lo tenía otra vez metido en medio, con sus ínfulas. Vaya lío en el que se había metido. Pero el actor era parte del plan del día, porque necesitaba seguir ganando tiempo, sobre todo ahora que la reunión con Antoine había sido postergada. Reunirse con Grantchester, al fin y al cabo, le serviría.

- Oh, sí, sí… Perdóneme, señor Grantchester, es que estaba revisando algunos documentos y por un momento olvidé nuestra conversación. Tiene razón. Deme un momento, voy por lápiz y papel para tomar nota de…

- No, descuide, voy por usted a las cinco para que caminemos juntos al teatro mientras discutimos la propuesta. No acepto un no por respuesta. Adiós.

- Oiga, pero… ¿Aló? ¿Aló? ¡Rayos! – gritó indignada Camille colgando con furia el teléfono.

Lo último que necesitaba era perder el control de lo que estaba pasando y este Grantchester de verdad era difícil de controlar. En fin, sólo una vez más y luego le diría que no y buscaría a otro actor, eso ya estaba decidido. No podía arriesgarse a que algo saliera mal y eso significaba que debía controlar cada detalle y a cada persona tanto como le fuera posible. Pero no era el momento para echarse otro problema encima. Faltaban poco más de treinta minutos para las cinco… En fin, seguiría con el plan, no tenía otra alternativa.

A la hora indicada, Camille y Terry se encontraron en la recepción del hotel. Se saludaron formalmente y emprendieron el camino hacia el teatro. La obra comenzaba a las siete de la tarde, así que había tiempo suficiente para conversar. Camille se esforzó por mantener la conversación centrada en los temas comerciales. No entendía por qué Terry no le decía de una vez por todas cuáles eran sus dudas respecto al proyecto y a ratos sus nervios casi traicionaban. Terry, por su parte, se molestaba por la falta de comprensión de la empresaria y, a la vez, notaba sus evasivas cuando intentaba darle un giro más personal a la conversación. Para él, más que un negocio, el cine era una oportunidad para desarrollar nuevas facetas de su talento, o sea, era una cuestión más personal, una cuestión de arte y sentimientos. Además, la mirada huidiza de la mujer lo hacía desconfiar de ella. Sentía que algo le ocultaba. Camille, por su parte, a ratos se sentía cuestionada.

Pero Terry no se daría por vencido. Quería participar en el proyecto, pero quería que la chica comprendiera y aceptara su pasión por la actuación y que permitiera que dicha pasión guiara la empresa que emprenderían juntos. Se detuvieron en un café frente al teatro, esperando que comenzara la obra. Cuando fue el momento, entraron discretamente por una puerta lateral. En ese momento, Terry otra vez tuvo la sensación de que alguien los observaba, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Camille disfrutó de la obra y luego compartieron una amena conversación con los amigos de Terry. El grupo tenía buenas ideas, sin duda, pero poco prácticas. Tal vez ella no tenía esa sensibilidad artística que ellos transmitían en cada palabra. Pero claro, ellos tampoco tenían el instinto comercial innato de Camille. Sería difícil poder llegar a un acuerdo.

En realidad, tal vez no sería necesario. Cuando Terry la dejó en el hotel, se despidió amablemente de él y le dijo que lo contactaría a través de sus ejecutivos para hacerle llegar una nueva propuesta. Una nueva propuesta en la que Camille no pensaba incluirlo.

****P P P****

El martes por la noche, Candy llamó a Albert y tras una amena conversación, lo invitó a su casa a cenar el fin de semana. Cuando colgó, se rió pícaramente. Su plan ya estaba en marcha. Estaba llena de energías y hacía planes a toda máquina, porque sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo. El resto de los días pasaron volando. El viernes por la tarde aún le faltaban algunos detalles, pero tenía que comenzar con la parte más delicada. Con mano temblorosa, tomó el teléfono. Pidió que la comunicaran y esperó la respuesta, sintiendo que el corazón le daba saltos mientras rítmicamente el suelo con su pie derecho.

- ¿Candy?

- ¡Hola, Albert! ¿Qué tal?

- Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Todo bien?

- Sí…

Candy estaba nerviosa. No sabía cómo abordar el tema, nunca antes lo había llamado a la oficina y guardaba silencio, algo que a Albert le llamó la atención. Ese no era su estilo.

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó por fin.

- Es que… bueno, es que… ¿recuerdas que te invité a mi casa el fin de semana?

- Sí, claro.

- Bueno… es que no estaré en Lakewood este fin de semana.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué pena! Ya me había hecho a la idea de que comería uno de tus ricos almuerzos – lamentó sinceramente Albert. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que compartirían el fin de semana y, para su sorpresa, el cambio de planes no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?

- No… ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Es que como no estaré en Lakewood el fin de semana, pensaba invitarte a cenar hoy.

- ¿Hoy en la noche? Pero llegaría muy tarde, Candy, no creo que…

- Yo pasaré por ti.

- ¿Tú pasarás por mí? ¿Pero cómo? No te entiendo.

- Es una sorpresa, no preguntes más. ¿Confías en mí?

- Sí, pero…

- ¡Perfecto! A las seis en punto paso por ti. Te estaré esperando en la entrada del edificio de tus oficinas en mi auto. ¡Nos vemos!

- Oye, pero, pero… ¿Aló?

En cuanto colgó, Candy dio un pequeño grito para ahogar sus nervios. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Por fin lo había hecho! Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que todo lo demás funcionara bien. Sólo tenía que ordenar un poco más, poner algunas flores aquí y allí y, desde luego, cocinar. Faltaban cuatro horas para la hora indicada, así que sin más, se dio a la tarea de finalizar cada detalle.

Albert miró el teléfono extrañado y lentamente cortó. No era muy común recibir invitaciones como aquella, pero, ¡qué va! No era muy común la persona que lo invitaba. Algo se tramaba Candy, lo sabía. Y lo alagaba. Ella quería darle una sorpresa, no había duda. ¿Qué pensaría hacer? ¿Y qué debería hacer él? ¿Llevarle flores? ¿Llevar el vino? ¿Ir a cambiarse de ropa? No, no había tiempo para eso, aún tenía dos reuniones en la tarde. Tampoco podía llevar nada porque ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello. Aún faltaban cuatro horas y sentía que se le harían largas, muy largas esperando su llegada. ¿Era mariposas lo que sentía en el estómago? ¡Por favor! Eso era ridículo, él era un hombre hecho y derecho, no un quinceañero.

Y así, con su mejor cara de hombre hecho y derecho, enfrentó a los serios hombres de negocios con los que se reunió, aunque para algunos de ellos no pasaron desapercibidos los momentos en que el millonario hombre hecho y derecho se quedaba mirando el infinito con cara de quinceañero.

****P P P****

- ¿Tú vas a conducir?

- Claro, sólo yo sé a dónde vamos.

- Sí, pero yo conozco mejor la ciudad y sólo necesitas decirme la dirección y yo…

- ¿Te da miedo que maneje?

- ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que, bueno… bueno…

A las seis en punto Albert había encontrado a Candy fuera de sus oficinas. Sabía que Candy llegaría en su auto, pero él era un caballero: no podía dejar que ella lo llevara, eso no se vería bien.

- Ya, Albert, basta de quejas, vamos de una vez. Te aseguro que manejaré con cuidado.

Dándole una mirada desconfiada, Albert entró al auto.

- Está bien. Vamos – dijo resignado.

- Sólo quiero pedirte un último favor… que te cubras los ojos con esto.

- ¿Qué? – esta vez Albert puso cara de pocos amigos - ¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

- Vamos, vamos, no seas gruñón. Por favor, cúbrete los ojos. Quiero llevarte a un lugar que de verdad te sorprenderá. ¡Por favor!

- Pero…

- Por favor – rogó Candy mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

Dejarse llevar por una mujer, de noche, en la gran ciudad y con los ojos vendados no era algo que lo hiciera sentir seguro. Si se suponía que eso era algo que tenía que disfrutar, a decir verdad, no lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

- Vamos, Albert, es un juego – le dijo Candy acercándosele lentamente – te doy mi palabra de que te va a gustar…

- Pues no sé…

- En serio. Confía en mí, ¿sí?

Si Albert se había puesto algo inquieto cuando la sintió acercarse, el nerviosismo que sintió cuando le tomó la mano derecha fue aún mayor.

- Estás loca, ¿lo sabías? – le dijo en voz baja, pues la cercanía de sus rostros no hacía necesario un tono más elevado.

- Lo sé… - contestó Candy pensando que en realidad todo era una locura y que la causa era él – Vamos, date vuelta.

Albert la miró directamente a los ojos. Esbozó una media sonrisa que a Candy le pareció terriblemente coqueta y seductora y se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda.

- Está bien, señorita Candice: soy todo suyo.

- Cierra los ojos.

Suavemente, Candy posó ambas manos sobre los ojos cerrados se Albert. Su corazón palpitaba rabioso y los nervios hacían que sus manos temblaran suavemente, pero siguió adelante. Por unos instantes, mantuvo ambas manos sobre los ojos de su sorprendido invitado, para luego cubrirlos sólo con su mano izquierda, mientras su mano derecha bajaba perezosamente por su rostro, acariciándolo con delicada ternura.

Albert se sobresaltó. No era lo que esperaba.

- Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada – le susurró Candy al oído.

Su traviesa mano recorrió el borde del mentón de Albert y luego descendió por su masculino y fuerte cuello.

- ¿Candy, qué estás…?

- Tranquilo, tranquilo… - le susurró de nuevo al oído.

¿Tranquilo? ¿Quién podría estar tranquilo con eso? El cuerpo de Candy estaba levemente recostado sobre su espalda, con una mano le cubría los ojos y con la otra acariciaba su cara y su cuello y ella quería que él estuviera… ¿tranquilo? ¡Lo tenía en sus manos y totalmente doblegado a su rubio poder femenino! Pero entonces, como siempre, ella hizo algo más. Sus largos dedos buscaron el nudo de su corbata y comenzaron a tirarlo suavemente, como si quisiera desarmarlo.

Eso era demasiado y aunque quería, ya no podía disimular. Tragó pesadamente y con ello dificultó aún más la labor de su atrevida amiga. Casi en un susurro de voz volvió a llamarla por su nombre, pero ella, afanada en su labor, no le contestó. En cambio, apegó su cuerpo más a la espalda de Albert quien podía sentirla (e imaginarla) casi por completo. Imaginarla. Sobre todo imaginarla. No supo cómo, ni cuando, pero por fin comprendió qué quería la chica. Posó con decisión su cálida mano sobre la de Candy, que luchaba infructuosamente contra el terco nudo.

- ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Con suavidad, Albert tomó su mano y la guío para que, juntos, soltaran el nudo de la corbata. La chica no opuso resistencia y al cabo de unos segundos, el nudo por fin estaba desecho. Candy temblaba, Albert podía sentirla. ¿O era él quién temblaba y era ella quien podía sentirlo? En silencio, Candy cubrió sus ojos con la corbata y, como premio, apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y besó su mejilla derecha.

- ¿Siempre haces esto con todos tus amigos? – preguntó Albert sin ya saber qué más decir.

- No. Sólo contigo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Albert asintió en silencio mientras Candy encendía el motor. Sólo con él. Pues que hiciera lo que quisiera… pero sólo con él.

El viaje hasta el misterioso destino no duró más de veinte minutos en los que conversaron y rieron de buena gana. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era de verdad una locura con toques de coqueta y cómplice sensualidad que ambos disfrutaban.

Finalmente Candy estacionó el auto. Albert intentó descubrirse los ojos, pero Candy lo detuvo. Ella misma lo guiaría hasta su destino.

- ¿Pero cómo? – protestó Albert - ¿Y si me caigo y me rompo un hueso?

- Descuida, soy enfermera, ¿recuerdas?

¡Candy tenía respuesta para todo! No pudo evitar reírse y otra vez se dejó llevar por el loco juego. Entre tropezones, risas ahogadas y quejas, llegaron a su destino. Albert se preguntaba en qué terminaría todo aquello, trataba de ver algo, pero Candy no lo dejaba en paz. Para su sorpresa, subieron algunas escaleras. ¿A dónde rayos lo estaba llevando? No se sentían ruidos y cada vez que levantaba la voz, Candy lo obligaba a guardar silencio.

- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? – reclamó expectante cuando caminaba por el pasillo del que parecía ser el destino final de la travesía - ¿Secuestrarme?

- Bueno… - le contestó Candy deteniendo por fin la marcha y dejándolo frente a lo que él intuyó era una puerta. Con gesto rápido, sacó una llave y Albert notó que la abrió. Lo empujó suavemente al interior y cerró la puerta tras ambos – No te estoy secuestrando, pero si alguna vez quieres quedarte aquí, puedes hacerlo sin problemas.

Y sin más, Candy le quitó la corbata que le cubría los ojos, al tiempo que encendía la luz.

- Bienvenido a casa, Albert. A nuestra casa.

Albert estaba en el último lugar que habría podido imaginar: el querido y viejo departamento de Chicago.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulos más largos, como me han pedido :-)<strong>

**Saludos.**

**PCR**


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

Lo primero que hicieron fue un recorrido por el viejo departamento, compartiendo anécdotas y recuerdos; su historia estaba escriba en cada rincón. Se emocionaron recordando los logros de Candy, sufrieron recordando la partida de Stear, rieron ante una silla que les recordó los poco tradicionales métodos de Candy para que su rubio paciente recuperara la memoria o las veces en que ella había quemado la comida. Más tarde compartieron una cena sencilla, regada de risas y bromas. Luego pusieron todo en orden y se sentaron en el sofá para disfrutar un delicioso té en sus viejos tazones, aquellos que llevaban sus iniciales.

- Jamás pensé que volveríamos a usar estos tazones – dijo Albert con alegría.

- ¿Te sorprendí? – preguntó Candy ansiosa.

- ¿Qué si me sorprendiste? ¡Claro que me sorprendiste, Candy! Y debo decirte que es una de las mejores sorpresas que he recibido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡En serio! Nunca pensé que volvería al departamento. Es un lugar maravilloso.

- Sí – concedió Candy -, pero después que te fuiste ya nada fue igual…

Candy guardó silencio y bajó la vista. No quería abrumarlo con culpas ni con malos recuerdos, pero la partida de Albert era un capítulo de su historia que los había afectado en forma definitiva. No podían hacer como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Albert también sabía que, para bien o para mal, ese capítulo había marcado su historia a fuego.

- Si yo pudiera… - intentó decir Albert.

- Eso ya no importa – le dijo Candy con una alegre sonrisa, mirándolo con un brillo especial en los ojos – Lo que pasó, pasó. Lo único que importa es que ahora estamos juntos, ¿no crees?

Albert la miró en silencio, regalándole una tierna sonrisa. Lentamente dejó su tazón en la mesita de centro y sin dejar de mirar a Candy, le quitó el tazón de las manos y lo dejó junto al suyo. Luego, sin palabras, acarició su mejilla derecha y suavemente la acercó hacía su pecho. Durante largo rato estuvieron así, con Albert acariciando tiernamente su cabello y con Candy abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda. Las palabras estaban de más; ambos lo sabían.

Pero el mundo seguía girando y tal como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, Albert se encargó de devolverlos a la realidad. O al menos eso intentó.

- Ya es muy tarde, Candy. Debes estar cansada – dijo en voz baja sin romper el abrazo.

- Un poco. He tenido mucho trabajo esta semana.

- Me imagino – contestó Albert, apretándola un poquito más – Te felicito, pequeña, has hecho un excelente trabajo. Eres increíble.

- No tanto – rió Candy – Me alegra saber que te gustó la sorpresa.

- Me encantó, Candy – se separó de ella y besó tiernamente su frente – Muchas gracias, pequeña, pero creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, para que puedas descansar. ¿Qué planes tienes para el fin de semana?

- No muchos. Sólo seguir arreglando el departamento. Creo que mañana iré de compras y ordenaré un poco más mi pieza. También tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cocina, una alfombra, en fin… ¿Y tú?

- Lo de siempre, ir a Lakewood... – Albert se quedó mirándola como si quisiera decirle algo, pero al parecer, cambió de idea – Bien, voy a llamar al chofer para que venga a buscarme – dijo poniéndose de pie – Me alegra que hayas modernizado un poco el viejo departamento.

- Si quieres puedes irte en mi auto.

- Pero tú vas a usarlo mañana.

- Puedes traerlo temprano….

- ¿Y luego volver a casa para ir a Lakewood? Mmm… no creo que sea una buena idea.

- Le puedes pedir al chofer que me lo traiga. Ya es muy tarde, son… - Candy miró su reloj - ¡Albert son casi las dos de la mañana!

- ¿Las dos de la mañana? ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Mira! – le contestó Candy mostrándole el reloj.

- No puede ser… - Albert confirmó la hora – Odio molestar a la gente a estas horas…

- Es muy tarde – Candy hizo una pausa – Bueno… puedes usar mi auto o… si quieres, puedes quedarte…

Albert la miró sorprendido. ¿Quedarse?

- Pero tendrías que dormir en el sofá, porque ahora sólo tengo una cama… - continuó Candy, tentando el terreno – No es muy cómodo…

- No quisiera molestarte…

- Claro que no me molestas… pero no sé si quieras… tampoco quiero incomodarte, haz lo que prefieras. Puedes llevarte mi auto, no sé, cómo tú quieras.

Candy guardó silencio mientras Albert evaluaba la situación. Aunque no decía nada, en su mente gritaba sin cesar "¡Quédate, quédate, quédate, quédate!".

- Bueno… Hace mucho que no me quedo en Chicago un fin de semana, tal vez pueda adelantar algo de trabajo… o tal vez podría ayudarte mañana con las compras. Conozco unos lugares muy buenos para comprar cosas para la casa.

- ¡Sí! – gritó Candy, dando un salto, pero de inmediato se moderó – O sea, sí, sí… ¡Sí! Sería una buena idea. ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

- Sí, como en los viejos tiempos. Claro que con algo más de presupuesto – rió Albert de buena gana.

- Supongo que sí – concedió Candy.

¡Como en los viejos tiempos! Como en los viejos tiempos que luchaba por recuperar y mejorar. Como en los viejos tiempos en que ambos habían sido felices con tan poco.

**P P P**

A las cuatro de la mañana el departamento estaba oscuro. En su habitación, Candy llevaba despierta algunos minutos. Se había quedado profundamente dormida producto del cansancio y las emociones del día, pero su sueño fue corto. A pocos metros dormía Albert, algo que no había planificado. Estaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez que había puesto en práctica un plan para cumplir los sueños de su corazón y estaba funcionando. ¡Estaba funcionando! Pero también la estaba llevando por un camino cada vez más peligroso. Con cada minuto que compartía a su lado, su corazón se sentía más enamorado y apenas podía aguantar las ganas de acariciar su rostro y tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

Haber estado entre sus brazos una vez más, como antes, con él acariciando su rostro y llamándola "pequeña". Su pequeña… ¡Bah! Ella no era una pequeña. Era suya, sí, de eso no había duda, pero no era pequeña. ¿Sería que él jamás la vería como la mujer que era? Y esa mujer… esa mujer lo añoraba más que nunca y acurrucada en su cama, en la oscuridad de la noche, se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, que estaba a sólo unos metros de ella.

Se levantó y cubriéndose con su bata de seda, descalza y sin hacer ruido, caminó hasta la sala. Albert dormía en el sofá, cubierto por una manta. El sofá le quedaba chico y parecía incómodo, con uno de sus brazos haciendo las veces de almohada. Su ropa estaba en suelo, en un ordenado desorden. Candy tomó cada prenda, ordenándola y dejándola sobre uno de los sillones.

Salvo su camisa, que tomó con manos ansiosas para aspirar su aroma. El aroma de Albert. El delicioso aroma del hombre que amaba, la mezcla dulce y excitante de su piel y su perfume. ¿Cuál usaría ahora? Ahh… el que fuera, era perfecto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, estrechó la camisa como queriendo empaparse de él o queriendo dejar algo de ella en la prenda que dentro de unas horas volvería a envolver su cuerpo.

En sueños, Albert se movió en su pequeña cama improvisada. La luz apenas iluminaba su perfil y Candy lo admiró en silencio. Su cuerpo descansaba en deliciosa armonía. Su pecho subía y bajaba en cadenciosa paz. Sus fuertes brazos estaban descubiertos, invitándola a tocarlos, pero se contuvo. Sus piernas, su pecho, sus manos… Albert parecía indefenso, perdido en sus sueños, pero a la vez listo para la batalla. Albert era fuerte y su cuerpo, pensaba Candy, era demasiado atractivo. Demasiado…

Su rostro, su bello y masculino rostro, era conmovedor. Un travieso mechón de cabello rubio cubría su ojo derecho. Candy dejó la camisa junto al resto de la ropa y caminó lentamente hacia el sofá. Con apenas un suave roce, ordenó el mechón que cubría su bello rostro para poder admirarlo mejor. El silencio era completo y como única melodía de fondo oía la acompasada respiración de Albert. No podía evitarlo. No quería despertarlo, pero tampoco quería perder la ocasión. Tal vez no tendría otra. Tal vez en ese momento él soñaba con ella. Tal vez dentro de unas semanas él estaría en brazos de ella. Tal vez dentro de unas semanas ella estaría a esa misma hora, llorándolo. Sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos de alegría y tristeza. Aunque lo tenía a su lado, sentía que la maldita soledad la acompañaba a todas partes. Si tan sólo las penas se las pudiera llevar el viento…

Con el dorso de su mano recorrió lentamente el contorno de su bello rostro. ¿Por qué lo había dejado marchar? ¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que sentía por él antes de que partiera a Sudamérica? ¿Por qué no lo despertaba y le decía que lo amaba y que no podía vivir sin él? ¿Por qué no le decía de una vez que sólo necesitaba una oportunidad? ¿Por qué no le rogaba que le abriera su corazón y su alma?

- Sólo quiero harte feliz – dijo en un susurro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Arrastrada por una fuerza irresistible, dejó que su rostro se acercara al de Albert. Pero esa no era la forma. Robarle un beso así no sería más que un triste recuerdo que sumar a sus ya muchos tristes recuerdos de amor. Con la suavidad de una mariposa, posó sus tibios labios en la mejilla derecha de Albert, para luego alejarse y admirarlo por algunos instantes con infinita melancolía. Luego dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Un minuto después, Albert yacía en su improvisada e incómoda cama con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón alborotado. Ella sólo quería hacerlo feliz y casi lo había besado, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

¿No era lo mismo que él había hecho con ella, muchos años antes, en ese mismo departamento? (*)

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es definitivo, FFnet no se lleva bien conmigo. Ya no me avisa sobre sus comentarios y parece que nadie está leyendo la historia... entonces voy directamente a la página de los comentarios y veo que sí han comentado... es una locura. Pero bueno, al menos sé que aún están ahí, tras la pantalla. ¡Muchas gracias! <strong>_

_**¿Les gustó este capítulo? Bueno, está inspirado en una escena del manga, de ahí el asterisco (*) que agregué al final. Lo malo es que esta escena... ¡no aparece en el animé! Así que se las explico. Las malas noticias sobre Terry estaban en todos los diarios (sus problemas personales, su salida de Broadway, la pérdida de la fama, etc.) y para evitarle más penas a Candy, Albert escondió todos los diarios. Pero un día, haciendo aseo, Candy los encontró y lloró y lloró por verlo tan mal, hasta quedarse dormida sobre ellos. Cuando Albert regresó al departamento, encontró a Candy dormida sobre los diarios, con lágrimas en la cara y se odió por no haber tirado los periódicos. Ese mismo día, Albert había recuperado la memoria, así que sabía bien por todo lo que había pasado CAndy. Entonces, suavemente la toma en brazos y la lleva hasta su cama, donde la deja para que siga durmiendo, mientras piensa exactamente lo mismo "Sólo quiero hacerte feliz". Pueden ver la imagen (hermosa y muy tierna y romántica, en mi opinión), aquí:**_

_**http: / / s209. photobucket . com / albums / bb231 / pcontrro / manga_color / _**?action=view & current =Albert_38. jpg**_**_

_**Ya saben, deben copiar el vínculo, eliminar los espacios y llegarán a la página donde está la imagen. Noten que NO empieza con el típico www... así que sólo cópienla igual.**_

_**¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**PcR**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

- ¡Por fin llegamos! – dijo Candy dejándose caer en el sofá – Estoy agotada.

- Yo también – dijo Albert dejándose caer a su lado – Y yo que pensaba que no te gustaba ir de compras.

- ¡Oye! – reclamo Candy – No es que me guste, ¡son cosas que necesito!

- ¿En realidad necesitabas cuatro floreros? – rió Albert.

- Bueno… me encantan las flores…

- Sí, sí, lo sé – Albert dio un pesado suspiro.

El día había comenzado temprano, con un desayuno alegre preparado por ambos. Albert había llamado a su chofer para volver a su casa a cambiarse de ropa mientras Candy se preparaba para salir y había regresado en su propio auto, el cual usaron para ir de compras y conseguir lo que Candy necesitaba para terminar su decorar el pequeño departamento. Para ganar tiempo, Albert la había invitado a almorzar a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, en el cual habían compartido una deliciosa lasaña. Después del almuerzo continuaron las compras en las tiendas que Candy conocía y luego en las favoritas de Albert, quien la llenó de regalos, como hubiese querido hacer cuando habían decorado el pequeño departamento por primera vez. Ambos discutieron sobre uno y mil detalles, compraron toallas y ollas, algunos cuadros, comida y mil cosas más. Ahora por fin estaban de vuelta en casa, agotados.

- ¿Quieres un café? – le preguntó Candy poniéndose de pie.

- Sí, pero yo lo haré. Tú también estás cansada.

- Pero tú eres mi invitado y me has ayudado todo el día, así que yo te serviré el café – insistió Candy.

- No, yo lo haré – dijo Albert incorporándose de un salto y corriendo a la cocina – Descansa.

- Está bien – sonrió Candy complacida – Voy a comenzar a ordenar las compras mientras tú preparas todo.

Cuando terminaron el café y las galletas, Candy y Albert intentaron seguir ordenando, pero ya comenzaba a oscurecer y no valía la pena dejar todo a medias, pues eso sólo aumentaría el desorden.

- Tengo una idea mejor: te invito a cenar esta noche – dijo Albert tomándole las manos – Y no acepto un no por respuesta.

- No pensaba decirte que no – contestó Candy sin poder evitar sonrojarse y clavando la vista en el suelo. Sus atenciones la ponían nerviosa, pero a la vez, la hacían la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- ¡Así me gusta! - celebró Albert estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo ante la sorpresa de Candy – Voy a casa a cambiarme y cuando regrese quiero que estés más linda que nunca. Estoy seguro de que no te costará mucho – Albert la miró a los ojos - ¿Cierto?

- No sé… - Candy no pudo evitar temblar entre sus brazos.

- Claro que sabes. Mañana te ayudaré a ordenar todo, no te preocupes. Pasaré por ti en una hora. Nos vemos.

Cuando Albert se fue, el corazón de Candy daba saltos de alegría. Lo estaba logrando, ¡de verdad lo estaba logrando! Sentía que cada vez se acercaba más a Albert y él la correspondía, colmándola de atenciones y mimos, tal como antes. Corrió a darse una larga ducha y a elegir un vestido hermoso, para estar lista para su cita. Porque sí: ¡tenía una cita!

La cena fue una delicia. Albert se comportó en todo momento como un caballero gentil y Candy apenas podía creer lo feliz que se sentía. La despedida en el departamento no fue muy larga, pues los esperaba un día de trabajo arduo, el cual comenzó el domingo a primera hora. Trabajaron todo el día entre risas y pequeñas discusiones sobre qué cosa decoraba mejor cada rincón, dónde poner cada planta o si el color de las cortinas era el mejor. Al final del día estaban cansados, pero buena parte del trabajo estaba lista. El departamento tenía toques de elegancia y distinción, sumados a pequeños detalles que lo hacían acogedor. El coqueto sello de Candy estaba en cada esquina, pero el de Albert, también. No era sólo el departamento de Candy… de nuevo era el departamento de Candy y Albert.

Durante la semana siguieron en contacto. Candy lo llamaba para agradecerle y Albert la invitaba a almorzar o la sorprendía visitándola en cuanto salía de la oficina. Volver a su casa se la hacía cada vez más difícil, casi tanto como resistirse a lo que su corazón le gritaba.

Le gustaba, de eso estaba seguro. Y sabía que ella sentía por él algo mucho más que una simple amistad. La había oído y veía su cariño en cada detalle, en cada invitación y en cada beso en su mejilla. ¿Y qué iba a hacer él? ¿Decirle que no? ¿Alejarse de golpe y recordarle que tenía que volver con Camille?

Camille. Camille, Camille, Camille.

De pronto el nombre de le hizo insoportable y por primera vez comenzó a preguntarse qué diablos estaba haciendo. Si aún pensaba en su ex novia y aceptaba las atenciones de Candy, ¿no se estaba comportando como un canalla? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? ¡No! Él no quería jugar con ella y jamás lo haría. Era ella… sin duda era ella.

¡Pero a quién quería engañar! No era ella solamente, sino que era él también. Él, que dejaba que ella lo mimara. Él, que la mimaba a ella con cada detalle. Él, que sentía que los días en la oficina se hacían largos, esperando el momento de volar a su departamento. Él, que la cuidaba y se preocupaba sabiéndola sola en la gran ciudad. Era él, quien no dejaba de buscar ocasión para abrazarla y acariciar su cabello. Él quien esperaba sus llamadas y que también la llamaba una y mil veces cada día sólo para oír su voz y saber que estaba bien.

Era él. No era ella. Eran ambos. Y eso era amor.

Amor.

¿Amor? Pero… pero… ¿Pero cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo sentía de nuevo eso por Candy? Era jueves por la noche y hacía sólo unos minutos había regresado de su departamento, donde otra vez habían cenado juntos. Tenía que enfrentar las evidencias y tenía que admitirlo de una vez. No podía jugar con ella, porque ella era una buena persona y no se lo merecía. Entonces, si nadie lo obligaba, ¿era amor lo que sentía por ella? ¿Sería posible? ¡Claro que era posible! Y ella también se estaba dando cuenta, por eso seguía adelante tratando de conquistarlo, porque él se dejaba conquistar. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo y la sola idea lo llenó de vértigo. Amor. Amor por Candy, un amor correspondido al que no sabía si quería ceder, pero del cual sabía que no podría escapar.

El sonido del teléfono lo hizo dar un salto. Seguro era Candy. Concentrado en sus pensamientos, había olvidado el ritual de cada noche, cuando la llamaba para confirmarle que había llegado bien a casa y hacer planes para el día siguiente. Pero la voz que le contestó lo hizo volver a golpe a la realidad.

Era la amiga de la amiga de su ex novia.

Camille había regresado a Estados Unidos antes de lo esperado.

Mucho antes de lo esperado.

**P P P**

Aunque el invierno aún estaba lejos, el frío y los negros nubarrones que habían cubierto el cielo durante el día parecían presagiar que pronto llegaría la primera nevada de la temporada. Como de costumbre, Camille revisaba sus pendientes en su escritorio, donde el único ruido que se oía era el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea.

Por fin estaba todo listo. Ya tenía los pasajes para el viaje que haría junto a los miembros del consejo a Francia la próxima semana. Los había sorprendido con la propuesta de visitar juntos París, donde era necesario que revisaran algunos negocios que no estaban funcionando bien. Además, les dijo, necesitaba su apoyo para dar ese paso tan importante y pensaba cambiar varios roles dentro del consejo para delegar más responsabilidades. ¡Cómo les había gustado oírla decir aquello!

El lunes a medio día partirían a Europa. Camille esperaba hacer el viaje de retorno libre de sus cadenas, lista para ir por Tom. Ya no era necesario seguir adelante con aquello del cine, así que se había desecho de Terry Grantchester y su indomable temperamento. El inglés ni siquiera se había molestado en contestar su carta. Tanto mejor. Lo último que quería era tener que dedicarle un minuto más de su tiempo, que más que nunca era escaso.

Estaba nerviosa. Antoine había partido días antes rumbo a Francia, con todos los documentos necesarios y hacía unas horas la había llamado para confirmarle que ya todo estaba en marcha. Sólo quedaba esperar. El viernes por la noche partiría a Boston, donde estaban las oficinas centrales de sus empresas. Desde ahí iniciaría el lunes el viaje a Nueva York y desde allí a Europa, no sin antes haber soportado una cena más junto a los cinco miembros del consejo y sus esposas. Sólo unos pocos días más y por fin se vería libre de todos esos traidores. Sólo unos días más y volvería junto a su querido Tom para comenzar una nueva vida. Juntos. Por fin juntos.

**P P P**

El viernes por la mañana Candy había recibido una llamada preocupante. Mientras miraba la nieve caer por la ventana, había intentado en vano razonar con Tom, quién había decidido hacer el viaje del que habían conversado. El domingo por la mañana llegaría a Boston y el lunes, a primera hora, haría el último intento por encontrar a Lorraine. Aunque algo en su interior le decía que no era una buena idea, no tenía caso intentar disuadirlo. Tom había tomado una decisión y cuando eso ocurría, lo único que quedaba por hacer era apoyarlo. Y esperar.

El reloj de la pared marcaba ya las seis de la tarde y Albert llegaría en cualquier momento. No era mucho lo que podía hacer por su hermano y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, terminó de cepillar su cabello y se puso algo más abrigado. Había nevado durante gran parte del día y un manto blanco lo cubría todo. Era el otoño más frío en muchos años. El día anterior habían acordado que cenarían juntos en el departamento y que el sábado partirían a primera hora a Lakewood. Albert pensaba en todo, como siempre. Sería maravilloso poder hacer el viaje junto a él. Su corazón latía feliz sabiendo que pronto lo vería. ¡Sí! Sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos. Albert ya no era indiferente a sus tímidos intentos de coquetería. Le gustaban. Los buscaba y hasta los exigía. ¡Y ella adoraba la tortura de esperarlo y soñarlo! Ya imaginaba una vida juntos, el día en que se le declarara y el momento en que por fin se besaran y se confesaran su amor. Porque Albert la quería. De eso estaba segura.

Pero los minutos pasaban y Albert no llegaba, algo extraño en el puntual escocés. Tal vez había tenido algún inconveniente en la oficina... o en su casa… Bueno, sólo debía esperarlo. Es cierto que no habían conversado durante el día, pero cuando hacían un acuerdo Albert siempre lo cumplía. No necesitaba recordatorios. Cuando ya casi daban las siete, por fin oyó golpes en la puerta y corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Albert! – lo saludó efusivamente Candy, colgándose de su cuello para darle un beso – Por fin llegas, ya me tenías preocupada.

- Hola, Candy – contestó el rubio entrando al departamento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Candy preocupada.

- Sí, todo bien.

- ¿Seguro?

Albert se veía preocupado y evitaba mirar a Candy a la cara. Aquello no estaba bien, de eso estaba segura. Algo le había pasado. Algo malo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Albert? – preguntó Candy tomándole una mano.

Albert se alejó de Candy, dándole la espalda. Sólo entonces la chica notó que Albert no había llegado con las manos vacías.

- ¿Y esa maleta? ¿Te vas de viaje?

- Sí, Candy – respondió Albert sin mirarla.

- ¿Pasó algo malo? – preguntó asustada.

- No… en realidad no. Es algo bueno.

- Pues para ser algo bueno te ves bastante preocupado…

- Candy…

Albert se giró para mirarla. Candy se asustó y comprendió de inmediato que no había sucedido nada malo para los demás, sino que algo que sería malo para ella. Esa mirada de Albert… esa mirada era la misma que había tenido antes, poco antes de… ¿de qué?

- ¿Qué pasa Albert? Me estás asustando… - dijo Candy.

- Camille regresó a Estados Unidos la semana pasada y se va este miércoles.

¿Camille? ¿Otra vez Camille? ¿Cómo era posible?

- Pero…

- Tengo que ir por ella, Candy.

- ¿Qué? - Candy sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas.

- No tendré otra oportunidad y tengo que…

- ¿Vas a ir por ella? – preguntó Candy sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- Es lo que siempre te había dicho…

- Sí, pero yo pensé que… yo creí que nosotros… que tú… - dijo Candy aturdida. No entendía y no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Candy, yo…

- ¿Tú qué?

¿Él qué? ¿Qué? ¿Todavía pensaba en la mujer que lo había dejado? Y entonces, ¿por qué había actuado con ella así todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Es que acaso era tan poco hombre que ni siquiera se atrevía a reconocer que ella no le era indiferente, que le gustaba? ¿Pero qué clase de persona podía hacer algo así?

- Candy, tengo que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón por lo que hice, por la forma en que la traté. Si no lo hago ahora, tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad.

- Y si no lo haces ahora, tal vez ella ya no te perdone, ¿cierto? – preguntó en tono dolido Candy.

- Sí, tal vez… - concedió Albert sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

Candy guardó silencio. De pronto comprendía todo. Sólo había aceptado sus atenciones porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba a su noviecita. Qué tonta había sido. Albert no cambiaría nunca. Siempre volvería a ella para dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios y entonces se iría y la dejaría sola. Siempre terminaría dejándola sola.

- Bien, supongo que debes tener prisa. No te preocupes, podemos cenar otro día. ¿Partes ahora?

- Sí.

- ¿A qué hora?

- A las ocho.

- Pues te queda poco tiempo, **_amigo_** – dijo Candy haciendo hincapié en la palabra amigo – Será mejor que te vayas.

- Candy, no quiero que creas que he estado jugando contigo – dijo Albert intentando tomar sus manos; Candy se lo impidió.

- ¿Jugar conmigo? No sé de qué hablas – dijo la rubia dándole ahora ella la espalda. Ya era suficiente humillación tenerlo en su casa diciéndole que iría a rogarle a su ex novia. No iba a dejarlo verla llorar. Eso de ninguna manera.

- Tú sabes a qué me refiero… - dijo Albert tomándola por los hombros.

¿Debería decírselo? ¿Debería decirle que la había escuchado y que sabía que no le era indiferente? ¿Debería decirle que ella tampoco le era indiferente a él?

- Candy, si no hablo con Camille esta duda estará siempre entre los dos.

- No sé de qué hablas…

- Sí lo sabes, Candy. No puedo permitir que Camille se convierta en una sombra entre nosotros, como antes lo fue Terry – Albert pudo sentir que Candy se puso tensa – Tú sabes a qué me refiero. Cuando me fui por primera vez de este departamento, no me fui viéndote sólo como a una amiga y lo sabes.

Candy apenas podía respirar. Sentía que el corazón se le hacía pequeño y que todo volvía atrás, que todo era confuso y doloroso.

- Sabía que me estabas buscando, pero… no sé, tenía miedo de que la sombra de Terry fuera más fuerte. Por eso hice que volvieran a encontrarse. Pero aunque volviste, pensé que no lo olvidarías nunca. Candy, ¡tú me hablaste tanto de él! ¡Yo te vi llorar días enteros por él! Yo te vi construir castillos en el aire junto a él y sabía que estabas enamorada de una ilusión. ¡Pero no podía soportarlo ni olvidarlo! ¿Me entiendes?

- ¡Pero tú sabías que yo lo había dejado en ese teatro de mala muerte! – reclamó Candy sin atreverse a darse vuelta para enfrentarlo.

- Lo sabía, pero también sabía que aún no lo habías olvidado del todo, que la duda seguía en tu corazón. De no haber sido así, no habrías vuelto con él cuando te lo pidió, ¿no crees?

- Pero si tú…

- Pero si yo no me hubiese ido, habríamos estado juntos y tú y yo sabemos que esa duda, esa maldita duda no nos habría dejado nunca en paz, ¿no es cierto?

Candy dio un pesado suspiro. Era cierto. Era cierto y ella lo sabía.

- Sólo había una forma de que te lo sacaras de la cabeza y del corazón para siempre, Candy.

- ¿Pero a qué precio? – dijo con un hilo de voz. Las fuerzas le faltaban y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sentía que su corazón volvía a quebrarse en mil pedazos.

- Tengo que ir a Nueva York, Candy. Tengo que hablar con Camille…

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo por fin Candy con voz cargada de dolor, liberándose de las manos que aún sostenían sus hombros – Pero hazlo ya.

- Candy, no quiero que creas que he estado…

- ¿Jugando conmigo? ¡Vamos, Albert! – dijo Candy sonriendo – Se te hace tarde. Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas de una vez. Tienes un largo viaje por delante. ¿Necesitas algo más?

- Candy, por favor… - Albert intentó abrazarla.

- No creo que sea buena idea – contestó Candy evitando que la abrazara y regalándole su mejor sonrisa – No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Espero que todo salga bien con Camille. Estoy segura de que en cuanto la veas todo se aclarará entre ustedes. No te sientas mal, Albert, estas cosas pasan. En serio voy a estar bien, no te preocupes.

- Por favor…

- Adiós, Albert – dijo Candy extendiéndole la mano – Te deseo lo mejor. Disculpa que te apure, pero si no te vas ahora, de verdad puedes perder el tren. Vamos, vete ya, príncipe de la colina.

Candy sonreía. No había más que hacer. Albert se sentía como un canalla, pero sabía que era un paso que debía dar. Era la única forma de terminar con todas sus dudas y comenzar una relación bien.

Con Candy o con Camille.

Sin fantasmas.

Sin remordimientos.

Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, tomó su pequeña maleta y partió. Con una sonrisa vacía en los labios, Candy caminó hacia la ventana. Y una vez más, la escena se repitió, sólo que esta vez los papeles se invertían. Desafiando la nieve, Albert se dirigía a la estación, no sin antes voltear para saludar a Candy que lo miraba desde la venta. La rubia le devolvía el saludo, regalándole una sonrisa, tal como Albert le había regalado una sonrisa a ella muchos años antes, cuando ella había partido ilusionada a reencontrarse con Terry en Nueva York, llevando sólo un boleto de ida.

¿Llevaría Albert un boleto de regreso?

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siéntanse ustedes libres para expresar su opinión.<strong>_

_**Sobre Albert... y sólo la historia :-o**_

_**ups...**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

Candy permaneció largo rato frente a la ventana. La nieve que comenzó a caer borró pronto las pisadas de Albert y en algún momento se preguntó si realmente la había visitado. No lloraba. No sentía dolor. Sólo se sentía aletargada y muy cansada. Llevaba mucho tiempo esforzándose por conquistar su corazón y ahora, cuando creía que por fin podría cantar victoria, todo se volvía un caos. Otra vez Albert se había ido. Otra vez estaba sola. ¿Siempre sería igual? ¿Cada vez que amara a alguien terminaría por quedarse sola?

Decidió hacerse un té y descansar. Lo tomó lentamente. Se sentía de verdad exhausta. Todo lo que había pasado le había robado hasta la última gota de energía y no quería pensar, no quería analizarlo, no quería ni podía llegar a ninguna conclusión. Sólo sabía que sentía un vacío enorme en el pecho.

Una vez terminado el té, permaneció largo rato sentada frente a la taza vacía, con la mente en blanco. A eso de las nueve de la noche por fin el sueño la venció y decidió acostarse. Los días que estaban por venir serían difíciles. Lo mejor sería dar una batalla a la vez. Estaba deshecha, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba tranquila.

Para Albert, en cambio, las cosas habían sido muy distintas. En cuanto el tren dejó la estación de Chicago, sintió que estaba cometiendo un error. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. No podía saltar del vagón como un loco, ni podía pedirles que se detuvieran y lo dejaran en medio de la nada. Tenía que seguir. Era lo único que podía hacer. Aun así, se sentía como un canalla. Recordaba el rostro de Candy y sentía que era el peor de los hombres. Entonces había recordado la carta de Camille y se había sentido aún peor. Lentamente la sacó del bolsillo de su camisa y, aunque la sabía de memoria, volvió a leerla. En cada línea volvía a encontrarse con el Albert que había llegado a ser, ese que ahora desconocía y del cual se avergonzaba. Ese Albert orgulloso y duro que la había convertido en un adorno con el cual asistir a las fiestas de alta sociedad, pero que la dejaba sola cada vez que ella lo necesitaba. Ese Albert que sólo tenía un nombre en mente, uno igual al de su novia, pero no por cariño, sino por envidia. Envidia. Envidia era lo único que había sentido por Camille Lefevre y aún ahora, cuando ya había superado todo aquello, seguía pagando las consecuencias de sus errores.

Había lastimado a Candy de nuevo.

Y también a Camille.

Si tan sólo pudiera terminar con todo de una vez. No, no estaba equivocado, tenía que enfrentar todo de una vez por todas. Jamás volvería a permitir que una sombra se interpusiera entre él y la mujer que amara. Antes había sido Terry. Luego, había sido Lefevre y ahora… ahora… ¿era Camille o era Candy? En el fondo de su corazón intuía la respuesta. Pero tenía que asumir su responsabilidad y dar la cara a ambas mujeres. Sí, era cierto que ahora parecía que estaba huyendo, pero los hechos eran distintos. Con el corazón en la mano, el cuerpo entumecido y una idea clara en la mente, se dio ánimos para continuar. No, no sería fácil, pero era él, sólo él quien podía poner fin a todo este entuerto. Recordaba la silenciosa confesión de Candy y sentía que su corazón se quebraba. Recordaba los besos de Camille y el corazón le daba un brinco. Pronto estaría junto a ella, pronto podría abrazarla y pedirle perdón. ¿De quién dependería finalmente la decisión?

A esa misma hora, Tom también iniciaba un viaje lleno de dudas, mientras la mujer a la cual él llamaba Lorraine terminaba de afinar los detalles del viaje que ella esperaba por fin le devolvería la libertad.

El fin de semana sería eterno para los cuatro. Cada uno debería enfrentar la espera solo, sin el apoyo de nadie, porque todo dependía de ellos mismos. Unos buscaban libertad, otros corrían tras un sueño. Unos temían y otros soñaban. Cualquiera fuera el resultado, sólo el tiempo lo diría. Que el tiempo volara, que sus viajes no se retrasaran. Ya todo estaba hecho: lo que tuviera que ser, sería.

****P P P****

El lunes Candy despertó inusualmente temprano. Antes de las seis de la mañana ya no podía dormir y decidió que no tenía sentido seguir dándose vueltas en la cama. El fin de semana había pasado lento y sin novedad, sin que llorara ni una sola lágrima, porque, tal vez, ya las había llorado todas. Pero esa mañana se sentía distinta. Contrariamente a lo que se suponía debía sentir, estaba ansiosa y expectante. Fue entonces que recordó que Tom, a esa misma hora, ya debía estar en Boston, siguiendo lo que él decía era la última pista para encontrar a Lorraine. Terminando de cepillar su cabello, Candy dio un pesado suspiro. No podía hacer nada por Tom, ni él por ella, justo ahora cuando tanto se necesitaban el uno al otro. Sólo podía esperar que su hermano corriera con mejor suerte que ella y que sin importar qué sucediera en aquella ciudad, pudiera seguir adelante. Boston no podía ser tan cruel como Nueva York. Ningún lugar podía ser más cruel que Nueva York.

Candy tenía razón. Boston era una ciudad algo más fría que Nueva York, pero mucho más hermosa. Tom había visitado a Annie algunas veces y lo haría una vez más esa misma noche, cuando su búsqueda (o lo que fuera), ya hubiese terminado, así que la ciudad no le era del todo extraña. Ya eran casi las ocho de la mañana y terminaba de tomar su desayuno en el hotel. En el comedor parecía haber cierta conmoción, pues se oían rumores animados por todas partes, sobre todo entre los elegantes hombres de negocios presentes en el lugar. Los citadinos siempre tendrían algo de que ocuparse, pensó Tom sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Seguro sería algún rumor de la bolsa y de las innumerables tonterías que hacían en la ciudad. Se sentía tranquilo y seguro de que ese lunes sería un buen día. Sin importar el resultado de su empresa, al final del día confiaba en que ya tendría una decisión respecto a Lorraine.

Una decisión que Camille Lorraine Lefevre ya había tomado hacía muchos meses. Volvería por Tom y se liberaría del consejo. Ese lunes sería el comienzo del final de la historia y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Estaba alojada en el hotel más caro de la ciudad y tras la cena de la noche anterior con los integrantes del consejo había despertado cansada. ¡Y atrasada! La última reunión en las oficinas centrales sería a las diez de la mañana, así que apenas tenía tiempo para darse una ducha y partir. Cuando bajó al lobby del hotel sintió que varias miradas se le clavaban en la espalda, pero no les dio importancia. Pagó su cuenta y pidió que enviaran su escaso equipaje hasta las oficinas centrales, desde donde partirían todos hacia Nueva York para luego tomar el barco que los llevaría a Europa. Aunque el recepcionista la miró con lo que le pareció una sonrisa en extremo amable, Camille no detectó en aquello nada extraño. Más de alguien en ese lugar sabía que ella era la famosa y loca millonaria que no quería aparecer en la prensa, así que sin más, tomó un taxi, pues se había negado a tener un chofer a su disposición. Quería ser libre a partir de ese día y eran esos pequeños detalles los que marcaban la diferencia entre el decidir por sí misma y el ser el títere de otros.

Como era su costumbre, Camille ingresó a las oficinas por una puerta lateral, para evitar llamar la atención, pero una vez dentro, para su sorpresa, Gustav la esperaba con un periódico en la mano.

- ¡Hola, Gustav! ¿Qué tal tu…?

- ¿Viste el diario?

- No, lo siento. Temo que me quedé dormida y apenas me dio tiempo de…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Camille? – gritó Gustav fuera de sí - ¿Cómo pudiste?

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Camille poniéndose a la defensiva. ¿Gustav la había descubierto? ¿Algún periodista? ¿Se habían arruinado sus planes? De pronto, se sintió aterrada.

- Explícame todo, Camille. Con lujo de detalles. ¡Y hazlo ahora mismo! ¡Ahora entiendo tu repentino interés en dejar los negocios en manos del consejo y en tener más tiempo para ir sola de un lugar a otro! ¡Lo tenías todo planeado desde un principio!

- Pero…

La chica estaba tensa y no atinaba a responder. No entendía de qué la acusaban y hasta temía por su seguridad. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué podía haber puesto a Gustav de esa manera?

- El consejo te espera, Camille. Si querías hacerlos enojar, créeme que esta vez sí que lo lograste. Lo del vaquero fue una estupidez, pero esto… ¡esto es ridículo!

- ¿Pero de qué hablas, Gustav?

- ¡Deja de mentir, mocosa!

- ¡Gustav! ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así! Tú, menos que nadie – le reclamó indignada, casi poniéndose en evidencia.

- ¿Yo menos que nadie? ¿Yo, que me he sacrificado todos estos años soportando todos tus berrinches y estupideces? ¡Pues claro que tengo derecho! – gritó de nuevo Gustav.

- Pero yo no… - Camille intentaba en vano defenderse.

- Guárdate tus explicaciones, de verdad ya no me interesan. Lo que tengas que decir, dilo delante del consejo porque esta vez no voy a poner la cara por ti. Vamos de una vez. Y por si tienes dudas, ahí tienes – dijo tirándole el diario a las manos - ¡Infórmate!

Camille sentía ganas de gritar. Gustav jamás la había tratado así y con todo lo que ahora sabía, él era la última persona a la que estaba dispuesta a soportar. Pero cuando vio el titular del diario, sintió que todo su odio se enfocaba hacia otra persona.

- ¿Qué? – gritó indignada - ¿De dónde salió todo esto?

- ¡Pues es lo que tendrás que explicarnos! ¿Acaso no sabías que esto era precisamente lo que la prensa necesitaba?

- Pero yo no… te juro que no… - sólo entonces Camille entendió qué había sucedido – Terry Grantchester… - dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Sí, Terry Grantchester. ¿Qué querías? ¿Pensabas que emparejándote con el hijo no reconocido de un duque podrías convencer al consejo de que te dejara libre? – preguntó irónico Gustav.

- Terry Grantchester… - repitió otra vez Camille para sí misma - ¡Maldito Terry Grantchester! – dijo por fin, arrugando el diario y corriendo hacia su oficina.

****P P P****

- ¡Señor Andrew!

- Buenos días – dijo Albert ante la sorpresa del hombre que abrió la puerta de la mansión Jacobs – Necesito hablar con la señorita Camille.

- Disculpe, señor – dijo el hombre con voz nerviosa y manos temblorosas. Meses antes había tenido que recibir a Albert y ya le había negado la entrada – La señorita no se encuentra aquí.

- No me mienta, por favor. Sé que Camille llegó hace unos días y sé que está en casa.

- Señor, por favor… - rogó el hombre.

- Sé que hace su trabajo y créame que no quiero causarle problemas, pero tengo que hablar con Camille.

- Lo siento, señor Andrew, pero usted sabe que tenemos prohibido dejarlo entrar a la…

- Entonces Camille sí está en casa – lo interrumpió Albert con voz seria.

- Por favor, señor Andrew, no me obligue a hacer algo que será desagradable para todos.

- Entonces llame a la señorita Jacobs. No me iré de aquí sin hablar con ella. Y si está pensando en llamar a alguien más de la servidumbre para correrme, le advierto que estoy dispuesto a armar un escándalo.

En realidad no estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa, pero la expresión de horror en el rostro del buen hombre le demostró que la amenaza había surtido efecto.

- Iré por el señor Jacobs. Por favor, espere aquí.

El mayordomo cerró la puerta en las narices de Albert y ya no le quedó más que hacer, salvo esperar. Esperar y dar algunas vueltas por el nevado jardín. Eran poco más de las diez de la mañana y si algo había aprendido de Camille, era que nunca desperdiciaba una mañana. Sin darle más largas al asunto, se encaminó hacia la parte posterior del jardín.

Su instinto no le falló. Aprovechando el escaso sol de la mañana, Camille, su Camille, leía en una de las salas de la mansión. Se veía hermosa y serena, tal como la recordaba. No se atrevió a interrumpirla y prefirió contemplarla por largo rato, recordando los hitos de su historia juntos. ¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¿En qué momento se habían enamorado? Todo le parecía lejano y ajeno. Esa mujer que leía distraída aprovechando la luz del sol, la que tal vez pronto saldría al jardín, había sido su novia. Y la había amado. A su manera, claro. Una manera que había terminado por dañarla y destrozar sus sueños románticos. Camille era una chica sensible y Albert se preguntó si tenía derecho a ir contra sus deseos y presentarse ante ella así, de la nada, exigiendo de nuevo su corazón. De pronto tuvo miedo. Ya no era a Camille a quien miraba. Su vista estaba enfocada hacía sí mismo, hacía su interior. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

El viento sopló con más fuerza y desordenó su cabello. Hacía frío. Comenzaba a nevar de nuevo y temblaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tratando de no hacer ruido, Albert le dio la espalda al enorme ventanal que lo separaba de Camille. Necesitaba pensar en qué iba a hacer, en cómo entraría a la casa, en cómo enfrentaría a su padre, en cómo la enfrentaría a ella. El tiempo seguía pasando y sin casi darse cuenta, la nieve ya cubría su abrigo y su sombrero. Debía tomar una decisión pronto o terminaría congelado frente a la ventana.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo una voz cristalina - ¿Vas a entrar o piensas quedarte afuera esperando que la nieve te cubra entero para que mi padre no pueda encontrarte?

Albert se giró sorprendido. Camille había abierto el ventanal sin que se diera cuenta y lo miraba con cara divertida, sin que él atinara a decir palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te congelaste? – dijo Camille sonriendo – Vamos, entra de una vez, antes de que mi padre te descubra. ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Muévete!

- Camille, yo…

- Sí, sí, tú estás muerto de frío. Vamos, entra. Te pediré algo caliente. ¿Un café?

- Sí… Camille, espera… - Albert entró a la sala y trató de alcanzarla antes de que llegara a la puerta.

- No, espera tú y no te muevas de aquí. Voy a pedir tu café y a avisarle a mis padres que voy a conversar contigo.

- Pero ellos…

- Ellos entenderán, no tengas miedo.

- No tengo miedo – dijo Albert con el orgullo algo herido.

- ¿En serio? – rió Camille – Pues tu cara dice algo muy distinto…

- Bueno… sólo un poco… - sonrió Albert.

- Claro… sólo un poco. Dejémoslo en sólo un poco. Ponte cómodo, vuelvo en un rato.

Camille dejó la sala y Albert se encontró de pronto consigo mismo, frío y sonriendo. Camille estaba hermosa, tranquila y de buen humor. ¿Cómo lo había visto? En fin, el cómo daba lo mismo. Lo único que importaba es que iba a conversar con ella y que por fin pondría todas las cosas en su lugar. Por las buenas o por las malas.

**P P P**

A eso de las once Candy regresó a su pequeño departamento tras algunas reuniones de trabajo. Tenía que revisar varios documentos y la esperaba otra reunión en la tarde, pero quería estar en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Pensaba que Tom podía llamarla en cualquier momento para contarle cómo le había ido y no quería perder su llamada. Sabía que la necesitaría y ella, a su vez, lo necesitaba a él.

Aprovecharía para revisar la prensa del día, como siempre. El trabajo siempre la había ayudado a salir de los momentos de tristeza y quería estar ocupada en cada minuto para no pensar en Albert y lo que había ocurrido hacía sólo unos días. Tal vez ya había hablado con su novia y seguro ya habían hecho las paces. Candy dio un pesado suspiro. Estaba tan cansada de todo. Cansada de los amores no correspondidos, de llegar siempre tarde, de correr tras el viento, de ser siempre la que perdía. Anthony, Terry, Albert… ¿quién más? No, nadie más. Era el momento de aceptar que el amor no era algo para ella y que la vida seguía su curso. Ya lo había aprendido con Terry: nadie se detiene a llorar tus penas, salvo tus amigos verdaderos. Había inventado todo lo del departamento en Chicago para estar más cerca de Albert y todo había funcionado bien por unos días, pero el sueño había durado muy poco. Tal vez era mejor. Así no había tenido tiempo para hacerse más ilusiones. Claro. Como si eso fuera cierto.

Había soñado con Albert desde que era una chiquilla de pocos años. Lo había seguido sin saber su nombre y se había acurrucado en su pecho tantas veces. Lo había llamado en sueños y había curado sus heridas. Conocía casi su cuerpo entero, recordaba su olor y se estremecía recordando las veces que sus miradas se habían encontrado con la intensidad de una pasión reprimida. ¿Qué más quería Albert? ¿Qué dudas podía tener? Sabía que ella lo había amado y no podía negar que había correspondido a sus atenciones. Cerrando los ojos, volvía a verlo dormido en el mismo sofá sobre el cual ahora lo recordaba. Sus labios de tentación, su pelo desordenado cubriendo su rostro de príncipe… le había dicho que se fuera pronto, que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que lo amaba y que no podía imaginar una vida sin él a su lado, que moría por descubrir cada rincón de su cuerpo y por besar sus labios cada día? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Por qué?

Tal vez porque había aprendido junto a Terry que no tenía sentido traicionarse a sí misma. Ante Albert había sido clara y en su última conversación él le había dejado en claro que sabía sus sentimientos. Él también estaba confundido y necesitaba terminar con las dudas de una vez por todas. ¿Qué habría ganado llorando o rogándole que no la dejara? ¿Retenerlo un poco más a su lado? ¿Alargar aún más el sufrimiento? No, no volvería a hacerlo. Junto a Terry se había traicionado. Sola, había madurado. Albert ya sabía lo que ella sentía por él y ella no le era indiferente. Lo que tuviera que ser, sería, pero no a la fuerza. No se arrastraría por él ni por nadie, porque sabía que a la larga lo lamentaría. No de nuevo. Ni por Albert, ni por Terry… ¿Terry? Sin querer sus ojos se habían posado sobre el titular del diario que había comprado en la mañana y que se disponía a revisar.

**_Grantchester y Lefevre: el romance secreto_**

A toda plana, con grandes letras. Grantchester y Lefevre. ¡Terry Grantchester y Camille Lefevre! La mujer que Albert tanto odiaba… Y la foto de ambos besándose. ¡Besándose! Si algo conocía a Terry seguro debía estar muy molesto. Pero la foto no era tan clara. ¿De verdad se estaban besando? Al menos eso parecía. La foto de abajo era más clara y Candy la miró con atención. Terry parecía tomar la mano de la chica en un restaurante. ¿La chica? ¿Quién era la misteriosa Camille Lefevre? ¡Vaya! Seguro Albert estaría muy feliz de poder ver por fin el rostro de su enemiga, del fantasma que lo había llevado a perder a su novia. ¿Sería linda Camille Lefevre? Terry nunca había estado con mujeres feas, pensó con cierto orgullo. Sería el colmo que Lefevre no estuviera a las alturas. Su cabello se veía hermoso y bien cuidado y su rostro… su rostro… esa mujer era…

Candy sintió que un frío le recorría la espalda.

- Dios mío… ¡Tom!

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Un capítulo intenso, ¿eh? Ufff... muchas cosas pasaron y estamos sólo en la mañana. ¡El día aún no termina! Ahora es cuando la historia comienza a acelerarse un poco y cuando las cosas empiezan a dar algunos giros inesperados. Como les conté, el fic ya está escrito, así que sólo me queda esperar que pueda contar con su apoyo y paciencia hasta el final. <strong>

**Fue un alivio leer que la mayoría de ustedes comprende que la partida de Albert, por dura que sea, es un mal necesario. No hemos sabido nada de Camille Jacobs desde Pupilas I, así que ya era hora que ella misma contara su parte de la historia. Vamos a ver cómo le va a Albert con ella ;-) Por otra parte, y a su manera, Terry sigue siendo parte de la historia, pero fiel a su personalidad, sus apariciones siguen desatando pasiones, aunque claro, no muy favorables, en el caso de Camille Lefevre. Tom por ahora se mantiene esperanzado... pero el día aún no termina. Uff, volví a leer el capítulo y hasta me dio nervios (lo cual es harto absurdo, considerando que sé muy bien qué pasará a continuación jejejejejeje).**

**Ahora, nota aparte merecen sus comentarios. ¡No sé cómo agradecerlos! De verdad me cuesta creer que algo que haya escrito yo pueda tener el impacto que ustedes describen. No que no les crea a ustedes... ¡no me lo creo de mí misma! Leer que se han indignado con Albert o que lloraron con Candy es algo de verdad increíble. Muchas, muchas gracias. También agradezco a quienes se han animado a comentar por primera vez. Para quienes aún no comentan, en serio les digo... ¡háganlo! Es genial leerlas y, créanme, es lo que nos anima a seguir escribiendo. A raíz de uno de sus comentarios, me puse a revisar la página de FFnet y, uff... es cierto: los fics en que Albert es protagonista son muy poquitos en este sitio. Entiendo que Terry es lejos el personaje más popular, así que con mayor razón todavía les agradezco su apoyo, su paciencia y sus comentarios. Además, es bueno que haya variedad en el sitio :-D ¡Así que no dejen de comentar!**

****Alberta, Alma, Amiga, Andrea Rojas, ****Andrelao, Andrew, Annimo, Anon, Ari, Caritapelo, ****Celeste, Claridad, Cyt**, **Eleonor Alvarez, Ely Andley, Elyter, Fer, Galaxylam84, Ginaa, Gloria, Grisel, Himurita, Inocencia García, Irenelc81, Janet, Janja8, Jessica, Jessie, Jessritz, Jimena Andrew, Kamary, Karen De Andrye, Karly, Lindaquerubin, Lu, Lucero, Lucy, Luna 2, Luz Ma, Mar, Marina, Mary, Ma Teresa, Miangel, Mondhexe, ****Monyataas, Nandumbu, Paty, Pauli, Rame, Rose Andry, Rosial, RVM85, Samantha, ****Serenasexilady**** , Sereyandrew301, ****Terry's Girl**** , ****Verito**** y las infaltables anónimas, que sé que están ahí... GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. Espero no haber dejado afuera ningún nombre y espero contar con el tuyo pronto también para agregarlo a la lista ;-)****

******¡Un abrazo y que tengan una muuuuuyyy buena semana!******

******PCR******


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

- ¡Te digo que no tengo nada que ver con esta estupidez! ¿O acaso crees que me interesa aparecer frente a todos junto a una loca como tú?

- ¡Tú inventaste todo esto! ¡Tú fuiste el que me propuso ir a esa estúpida obra de teatro y a esa caminata! ¡Admítelo de una vez!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Y entonces quién fue? ¿Y entonces por qué aparecen palabras tuyas en el diario? ¿Eh? ¿O acaso me vas a decir que tú no diste esos comentarios?

- ¡No!

- ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Los gritos de la acalorada discusión telefónica podían irse hasta el pasillo. Camille estaba absolutamente indignada. Furiosa, había pedido que la comunicaran con el actor, pero no había sido necesario hacerlo, pues él mismo la había llamado, acusándola de haberlo usado para hacer una aparición "dramática", como él decía, ante la prensa.

- ¿Pero te volviste loco? ¡Lo último que me interesaría en la vida es estar vinculada a un idiota como tú!

- ¿Idiota? ¡Pues si yo soy un idiota tú eres una…! – Terry hizo un esfuerzo enorme y optó por tragarse sus palabras.

- Mira, Grantchester, admite de una vez que tú hiciste todo esto para vengarte porque no te consideré en el negocio del cine. ¡Admítelo!

- ¡No! Ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la mente hacer algo tan bajo como esto. ¡La única que gana con esta porquería eres tú! Seguro que tú y tu gente planearon todo.

- ¡No! – gritó de nuevo Camille.

- ¿Ah no? Pues qué raro, porque les viene como anillo al dedo para promover sus negocitos de cuarta, colgándote de mi nombre – dijo Terry en su mejor tono irónico, haciendo que Camille hirviera de rabia.

- ¿Colgándome de tu nombre? ¿De **_tu_** nombre? ¡Ja! Eres tú el que se cuelga del mío. ¿O acaso crees que no recuerdo que mencionaste a la prensa cuando nos juntamos? ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

- ¡Tú eres la descarada! Y ahora te haces la ofendida. ¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así! Voy a enviar a mi representante cuanto antes, porque te exijo, óyeme bien, te exijo que hagas un desmentido hoy mismo.

- ¿Tú me exiges? – preguntó Camille sin dar crédito a las palabras- ¡Tú no me exiges nada porque soy yo quien te exige a ti que hables ahora mismo con tus amiguitos de la prensa y termines con todo esto!

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con nadie!

- ¡Pues si no me escuchas a mí tendrás que escuchar a mis abogados!

- Camille… – intentó frenarla Gustav a su lado.

- ¡Déjame! – le gritó Camille, liberándose de la mano que había puesto sobre su hombro – Óyeme bien, Grantchester, más te vale que…

- No tengo más que hablar contigo. Enviaré a mi representante y punto. Adiós. ¡Loca!

- No te atrevas a… ¿Aló? ¿Aló? ¡Aaaahhhh! – gritó furiosa Camille colgando el teléfono con indignación.

- Camille, yo creo que…

- ¡Déjame en paz! – estalló Camille - ¡Tú, el consejo, ese arrogante! ¡Todos! Déjenme en paz de una vez por todas.

- Hija, yo…

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme hija! – lo amenazó Camille indignada - ¡Ya te dije que quiero estar sola!

- Pero el consejo…

- ¡Me importa un rábano el consejo! Diles lo que quieras y si no te atreves, no les digas nada. Me da lo mismo – gritó dando grandes zancadas de un lado a otro de su oficina.

- Está bien, voy a dejarte sola un momento, para que te calmes. Voy a estar afuera. Camille, ¿de verdad no tienes…?

- ¡No vuelvas a insinuar que tengo algo con ese tipo, Gustav! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

- Está bien, está bien… pero debes tratar de calmarte y pensar con la mente fría, Camille. Si él dice que tampoco…

- ¡Ah, pero qué bien! O sea que tú le crees… ¡Fabuloso! – ironizó Camille – Francamente, Gustav, a veces me preguntó qué pasaba por la cabeza de mi padre cuando…

Su padre. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era por sus padres. Después de tantos años, de tantos sufrimientos y de tanta espera, estaba a punto de irse todo al tarro de la basura por culpa de una mentira. Gustav tenía razón. Debía conservar la calma, como siempre, y pensar con mente fría y calculadora. Como siempre.

- Déjame sola, Gustav…

- Está bien. Te recuerdo que partimos a las dos a Nueva York. Si prefieres podemos cambiar los planes y…

- No. Los planes siguen adelante – le dijo Camille con voz de hielo –, siguen adelante, pase lo que pase.

- Como quieras – Gustav se dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina.

- Y dile al consejo que los necesito a todos reunidos en cinco minutos. No voy a permitir que nadie se aproveche la situación, ¿me entendiste?

- Sí, Camille.

- Bien. Voy en cinco minutos. Ahora, por favor, déjame sola.

Necesitaba calmarse. Grantchester parecía tan indignado como ella, pero mal que mal, él era un actor. Bien podía estar mintiendo. Pero… ¿qué ganaba él con todo eso? En realidad no necesitaba más fama de galán, porque ya la tenía, ni tampoco necesitaba más prensa, porque siempre la rehuía como a la plaga. Pero aparecía citado en la nota… aunque claro, con tal de vender unos cuantos ejemplares, los periodistas bien podían haberlo inventado todo. Los periodistas. ¿Quiénes eran los dueños de ese diario sin ética que se atrevía a inventar algo así? ¿Quién podía odiarla tanto como para hacer algo…? En un súbito impulso, Camille tomó el diario para comprobar sus sospechas.

- Andrew… - dijo en voz baja, sintiendo que la rabia volvía a consumirla – condenado y estúpido Andrew…

Camille salió de su oficina para dar una orden a su asistente

- Llame a Chicago, a las oficinas centrales de las empresas Andrew, y dígales que exijo hablar con William Andrew sobre su porquería de diario.

- En seguida, señorita.

- Y dígales que no acepto un no por respuesta – amenazó Camille – En unos minutos voy a estar con el consejo. Cuando tenga a Andrew en línea, por favor, transfiera el llamado a la sala de reuniones.

- ¿Y si no lo encuentro…?

- ¡Sólo hágalo! – demando furiosa Lefevre, dirigiéndose a la sala de reuniones donde ya la esperaba el consejo – Y si no lo encuentra, pues entonces llame a nuestros vecinos de enfrente. Conociendo a Andrew, es muy probable que mande a su sobrinito a dar la cara en lugar de hacerlo él mismo.

Necesitaba detener toda esa porquería cuanto antes. El campo nunca estaba demasiado lejos del chisme. Tampoco los vaqueros.

****P P P****

- Buenas tardes, señorita. Necesito hablar con la señorita Lefevre.

- Lo lamento, señor, pero la señorita no se encuentra en las dependencias de las empresas.

- ¿En serio? ¡No me diga! Pero si estas son sus oficinas principales, ¿acaso no las visita nunca?

- ¿Es usted periodista? Lamento comunicarle que tenemos instrucciones muy claras de la gerencia. Por ahora no habrá declaraciones sobre lo publicado y cuando la señorita salga…

- No, no soy de la prensa. Entonces la señorita Lefevre sí se encuentra en este edificio…

- No… bueno… yo no he dicho eso… - contestó contrariada la secretaria.

- No, no lo dijo, pero entendí la idea. Por favor, si no quiere meterse en problemas, y si no quiere meter en mayores problemas a su jefa, le recomiendo que me deje pasar.

- Lo siento, señor, le digo que no puede pasar. La señorita Lefevre no recibe visitas.

- Vengo de parte del señor Grantchester. Además, la señorita me conoce.

- Por favor, señor, no invente…

- ¿Entonces me puede decir con quién aparezco en esta foto? – preguntó Tom, interrumpiendo de golpe a la secretaria.

Se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Ya no le quedaba más que una cosa por hacer y esa era desenmascarar a Lorraine de una vez por todas. En cuanto había terminado el desayuno, había caminado al lobby de su hotel y había visto el diario. El chisme estaba en boca de todos. Por un momento sintió deseos de que la tierra se lo tragara. Era Lorraine. ¡Lorraine era Lefevre! Y estaba con el último hombre que hubiese imaginado, el que más detestaba, al que tanto despreciaba por lo que le había hecho a su hermana. Terry Grantchester. Él, un bruto vaquero, había sido engañado como un idiota por una niña rica mimada. Él, un bruto vaquero, había pensado que lo amaban y había amado como nunca.

Y todo era una mentira. Una burda y sucia mentira. ¿Es que esa tipa estaba loca? ¿Para qué había hecho todo eso? No, ya no la amaba. Sentía odio, desprecio y una rabia infinita que luchaba por contener. Pero si pensaba que podría seguir riéndose de él, estaba muy equivocada. La enfrentaría. A como diera lugar, la enfrentaría, y le diría delante de quien fuera necesario lo que pensaba de ella. ¿Amor? Tom estaba cegado, con su orgullo pisoteado y el corazón destrozado. Pero era tal vez la rabia lo que le daba ahora esa fría calma para comenzar a utilizar las mismas armas de Camille. Claro que conocía a Terry… de oídas. Pero sabía suficientes datos de su vida privada como para pasar por un cercano. Y claro que podía demostrar que conocía a la mujer que hoy ocupaba la portada de uno de los principales diarios del país. La única foto que tenía de ambos había sido el amuleto que lo había animado a seguir buscándola. Hoy sería la llave que le abriría la última puerta que llevaba a Lorraine Lefevre. O Camille. O quien quiera que esa mujer fuera. Su fría determinación lo hizo ir pasando una a una las barreras de las oficinas centrales de Lefevre hasta llegar al piso donde se reunía la alta gerencia. En cierta forma, el incidente del diario había jugado a su favor, pues el alboroto tenía a más de un empleado con la cabeza en otra parte y Tom lo estaba aprovechando.

- Espere un momento, por favor.

- Gracias. Por favor, dígale que Terry estará muy contento de que me reciba. La espero.

Aunque la reunión con el consejo ya había comenzado, la secretaria juzgó que las circunstancias ameritaban una interrupción. Escribió los detalles en una breve nota que le fue entregada a Camille mientras uno de los integrantes del consejo hablaba sobre cómo debían enfrentar lo que él llamaba una "crisis".

- Hágalo pasar – dijo Camille en voz alta para que todos los integrantes del consejo la oyeran. La orden los tomó a todos por sorpresa.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Gustav incómodo - Estamos en medio de una reunión importante, Camille.

- Llegó el famoso representante de Grantchester, el que dijo que enviaría. ¿Ven? Todo esto no es más que un montaje de él. ¡Acaba de llamarme desde Los Ángeles y ya tiene a su hombre listo en Boston! ¡Es un mentiroso! – dijo Camille.

- Pero estás segura de qué… - intentó preguntar uno de los hombres.

- La secretaria que entró me trajo la información. ¿O qué? ¿Prefieren echarme la culpa?

- No, desde luego que no – se apuró a corregir el hombre.

- Pero ya estamos a punto de irnos, Camille – dijo Gustav – Si no partimos en quince minutos perderemos el tren a Nueva York y tú no quieres que…

- Claro que no quiero interrumpir los planes. Al final de cuentas, mis abogados tendrán que arreglar toda esta farsa, pero no quiero perder la oportunidad de demostrarles a todos que no soy una jovencita "inestable", como a ciertas personas de este consejo les gustaría especular – algunos de los presentes se movieron incómodos en sus asientos – Traiga al representante de Grantchester cuanto antes. Y por favor, que tengan todo listo para que partamos en quince minutos. ¿Ya se comunicaron con Andrew?

- Aún no, señorita.

- Bien, sigan intentándolo. Quiero hablar con él antes de irme. ¡Ah! Y una cosa más: no le diga al representante de Grantchester que lo recibiré frente al consejo. Mientras menos oportunidades les demos, más fácil será que caigan en su propia trampa.

- Desde luego, señorita. Permiso.

Camille tomó asiento en silencio. Más que nunca, se sentía atrapada. Le costaba respirar. Todo pendía de un hilo. La sola idea de seguir atada a ese consejo la asfixiaba y no dudaría en usar lo que estuviera a su alcance, cuanto antes, para librarse de ellos. Pero el tiempo corría en su contra. Debía terminar con esa reunión pronto, porque necesitaba llamarlo. Sí, no podía esperar, tenía que llamarlo ya.

El llamado, sin embargo, tendría que haberlo hecho muchos meses antes, cuando aún había algo que salvar. Sentado en la pequeña sala de espera, Tom repasaba su extraña historia junto a Lorraine sin dejar de recriminarse. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? ¿Cómo se había tragado todas y cada una de las estúpidas mentiras que le dijo? ¡Era tan obvio que lo había inventado todo! Estaba furioso. Si la mujer que aparecía en el diario de la mano de Grantchester era en realidad la mujer cuya mano él había besado con devoción, entonces él era el hombre más patético y tonto del mundo. Pero tal vez no era ella. Después de todo la foto no era tan clara; tal vez sólo era un parecido casual. Sí, tal vez aún había esperanza…

- La señorita lo va a recibir. Por favor, sígame.

Mientras caminaba tras la secretaria, Tom formuló un último deseo vehemente. Qué no fuera su Lorraine. Que no fuera la mujer que había amado, que todo fuera un mal entendido, que en su afán por encontrarla le pareciera verla en todas partes. Pasaría una última vergüenza, total, nadie tendría que verlo de nuevo… pero que no fuera ella. Porque prefería no volver a verla nunca, antes que encontrarla así, en esas circunstancias, en medio de esa mentira. Le sudaban las manos mientras estrujaba con esperanza la vieja foto que se habían tomado en Lakewood. Qué no fuera ella. Qué no fuera ella.

- Adelante, por favor.

El mundo se detuvo en el momento que cruzó la puerta. Esperaba encontrarse en una oficina y en cambio estaba en una enorme y muy elegante sala de reuniones. Esperaba encontrar a una mujer con el caballo tomado y traje de oficina y en lugar de eso se enfrentaba a varios hombres de negocios. Eso no era una reunión entre dos, eso era casi una corte y, de pronto, sintió algo parecido al miedo. ¿Dónde estaba? La voz de la secretaria que lo hacía pasar le llegaba desde lejos, mientras todos sus sentidos se agudizaban, buscándola. Pero no estaba. ¡Lorraine no estaba! ¡Qué dicha más grande! Sí, se había equivocado, su Lorraine no podía haberle hecho esto, su Lorraine no sería capaz de…

- ¿Stevens…?

Su oído fue el primero en dar la alerta. Esa voz… ¿de dónde venía esa voz? Era una voz grave y madura, la voz de un hombre que tenía acento francés.

La voz del tío de Lorraine.

Su olfato fue lo que finalmente lo llevó a ella. El delicioso perfume de Lorraine, ese que jamás había olvidado y que llevaba impreso a fuego en su memoria y en su corazón. Su corazón, ese que se sintió traspasado por el dolor cuando sus ojos por fin vieron su rostro. Estaba más linda que nunca y habría corrido a besarla, como tantas veces había soñado que haría el día que volviera a encontrarla, de no ser porque estaba paralizado y los ojos de la chica lo miraban con una mezcla de espanto y dolor.

No podía estar pasando. Eso sencillamente no podía estar pasando. Tendría que haberlo buscado antes, haberlo llamado, pedirle perdón, decirle la verdad. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella? ¿Por qué una y otra y otra vez destruía todos sus sueños? ¿Por qué a ella, por qué así? ¿Qué culpa estaba pagando? ¿Por qué no tendría nunca la dicha de ser feliz? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Si alguien más hablaba en la sala, Tom no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que estaba frente a la mujer que un día había amado y que se había burlado de su cariño. Lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Pensaría que con eso Tom le diría que estaba todo bien y que no se preocupara? ¿O que con sus lágrimas podría aplacar la rabia y la vergüenza que él sentía? Nunca antes se sintió tan fuera de lugar. Nunca antes odió tanto una ciudad.

No sabía qué palabras usar. Y es que, ¿de qué podrían servir las palabras? Ya no había palabras. Ninguna.

De pronto recordó la fotografía que ahora le parecía pesada y vacía; un peso que ya no quería cargar. Era el último lazo que lo ataba a una mentira. A una gran mentira. Sin mediar palabras, Tom se acercó a la mujer que alguna vez había besado con pasión y la miró a los ojos. Camille apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada. Sus manos temblaban. Sin palabras, Camille le suplicaba que la perdonara, que la entendiera, que le dejara explicar, que le permitiera sincerarse por una vez, pero sin palabras, el vaquero le decía que ya era demasiado tarde y que sólo se confía una vez.

Tom lanzó sobre la mesa la fotografía en que aparecían juntos. El silencio era completo. La miró con tristeza, más por ella, que por él y en un último gesto, inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo, dio media vuelta y partió.

- ¡Tom, no! ¡Espera, espera! – gritó Camille poniéndose de pie para salir a buscarlo.

- ¡Camille, por favor! – dijo Gustav, tomándole una mano con fuerza - ¡No intentes seguirlo!

- ¿Alguien puede explicarnos qué rayos pasa aquí? – dijo uno de los integrantes del consejo.

- Camille… - rogó Gustav.

- ¡Déjame! – gritó Camille soltándose de Gustav para salir corriendo de la sala.

- ¿Ese tipo era el asistente de Grantchester? – volvió a preguntar el mismo hombre.

- Pues yo creo que no – dijo otro de los socios, tomando la foto que Tom había lanzado a la mesa – Yo creo que ese tipo era algo más que un asistente. ¿O no, Gustav?

El hombre había terminado la pregunta mirando significativamente al principal asesor de Camille. Ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo. Todos sus intentos por tapar el sol con un dedo se habían ido en su contra y el consejo esperaba respuestas claras.

- Supongo que ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo. Camille no está bien. No está nada bien… – admitió Gustav – Pero no puedo dejarla sola. Discúlpenme, tengo que ir por ella.

Con paso apurado, Gustav abandonó la sala de consejo. Sus palabras habían sido claras y en extremo oportunas para los planes del consejo.

- Supongo que tendremos tiempo para quedarnos unos días más en París – dijo el mismo socio, poniéndose cómodo en el sillón de cuero que antes ocupaba Camille – Habrá que arreglar muchos documentos y buscar un lugar adecuado. Mademoiselle claramente necesita un descanso. Uno muy largo, ¿no les parece?

La fría sonrisa del resto de los integrantes del consejo no dejaba lugar a dudas. Si antes el viaje había sido una molestia ahora era la solución perfecta. ¡Cuántos motivos para celebrar!

****P P P****

A los pocos minutos de su partida, Albert pudo oír a Camille discutiendo con su padre. ¡Era verdad que le diría que él estaba ahí! El padre estaba furioso y amenazaba con sacarlo a patadas, pues para él, Andrew no era más que un rufián que se había reído de su niña.

- Papá, por favor –oyó decir a Camille con voz serena – Todos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

- ¿Cómo que no es verdad? ¡Nos dejó en ridículo ante todos!

- ¿En ridículo? Te recuerdo, papá, que fui yo quien tomó la decisión de dejarlo a él, no él a mí.

- ¡Sí, pero tú lo estabas esperando!

- Ay, papá – se quejó cansada Camille – Seamos sinceros. ¿Qué es lo que más te duele? ¿Lo que según tú él me hizo a mí o que te haya dejado en ridículo?

- ¡Camille! No te permito que me…

- Basta ya, papá. Te guste o no te guste voy a hablar con él. Después de todo, William estuvo conmigo, no contigo.

William.

Camille lo había llamado William.

¿Quiénes lo llamaban así? Candy no. Candy jamás lo llamaba William. Y aunque alguna vez lo hiciera, en sus labios no sonaba tan vacío como en los labios de Camille. Candy siempre lo había llamado Albert. ¿Quién era él realmente, después de todo? Para los socios, para los empleados, para el resto del mundo, él era William Andrew. Para Candy, para George, para Archie, para la gente que él más quería, era simplemente Albert y siempre había sido así.

¿Quién había sido junto a Camille? Eran los años que preferiría olvidar. El tiempo en que se había traicionado a sí mismo y se había dejado guiar por el orgullo. Camille le reclamaba a su padre que lo que realmente le preocupaba no era ella, sino su orgullo pisoteado. ¿Así es como quería terminar él sus días? ¿Más preocupado por su apellido que por las personas que lo amaban? No, él no quería vivir así, eso era algo que ya había decidido y que no estaba dispuesto a olvidar.

Camille no era una persona frívola, lo tenía claro. Pero tampoco era una mujer que compartiera sus pasiones. Se había amoldado a su vida y había aceptado un papel en las sombras por mucho tiempo, hasta que poco a poco se había hastiado de la rutina de ser la segunda en su vida. Había decidido dejarlo porque, según ella, él no la amaba tanto.

Amarla… Si ahora volvía con ella, ¿para qué lo haría? Casarse era la única alternativa. Porque no podía pedirle que simplemente volvieran a intentarlo para ver si las cosas funcionaban. Si volvía con ella, sería para casarse.

Casarse.

Estar juntos por el resto de sus días.

Hasta que la muerte los separara.

Junto a una mujer que tenía otras aspiraciones en la vida. Junto a una mujer que sin ser mala, ahora lo sabía, no era buena para él. Junto a una mujer hermosa y refinada, carente de la fresca naturalidad de las colinas y los bosques del querido Lakewood. Una mujer junto a la cual podría ir a cualquier reunión social, pero que jamás lo acompañaría a mirar una puesta sol sobre la rama del árbol más alto del bosque. Una mujer que conocía el calor de la familia y que jamás podría entender el silencioso dolor que él llevaba dentro, por haber perdido a sus padres. Una mujer inteligente y sensible que no despertaba en su cuerpo las ansias de abrazarla, el deseo de hacerla suya, de besarla entera. Una mujer buena, que de seguro se compadecería de un cachorrito lanzado al río, pero que jamás se metería al agua para rescatarlo.

Sí, Camille era buena. Pero para otro hombre. No para él.

¿Cómo podría vivir el resto de sus días atado a una mujer que le ofrecía un amor que no lograba encender llamas en su corazón? ¿Cómo podría dormir junto a alguien que sabía besar muy bien, pero cuyos labios él no moría por besar? ¿Junto a una mujer que tenía la gracia de una princesa, pero a la cual no podía dar ese título, porque su corazón lo había reservado para otra hacía ya mil años, para aquella que lo llamaba a él **_su_** príncipe? ¿Cómo podría ser el padre de los hijos de una mujer que podía ser tan dócil como amargamente irónica? ¿Cómo podría hacerle el amor a una mujer que sólo conocía a William, cuando él en realidad era Albert?

Albert amaba sólo a una mujer. William Albert había amado toda su vida sólo a una mujer. La había perdido y la había olvidado, pero junto con olvidarla a ella, se había olvidado a sí mismo. Camille tenía razón. Él la había dejado de lado mientras eran novios. Ahora entendía por qué. No la amaba. La estimaba y había disfrutado de sus besos y sus abrazos, pero más que una compañera para la vida, en ella Albert, William, mejor dicho, había encontrado una compañera con la cual presentarse frente a la sociedad.

No la había amado, porque de haberlo hecho, jamás se habría alejado de ella. Y si lo había hecho una vez, lo haría de nuevo. Porque no la amaba. Porque su tonto corazón era eternamente fiel a una sola mujer, aunque se ocultara tras días de interminable trabajo, aunque tuviera una mujer junto a la cual caminar y conversar de vez en cuando. Si de verdad la hubiese amado, jamás habría prestado más atención a sus negocios que a ella. Si de verdad la hubiese amado, ya estaría disfrutando de su segundo hijo. Pero él sólo quería ser el padre de los hijos de otra mujer.

Él sólo quería amanecer cada día de su vida junto a otra mujer. Era esa mujer, y no otra, a la cual ardía en deseos por besar de pies a cabeza, por estrechar en sus brazos, por rendirse indefenso y ofrecerle su vida a cambio de un segundo a su lado. Una mujer fuerte y generosa, que sabía ponerse de pie una y otra vez, que lo conocía por completo, con la cual podía ser fuerte y frágil, porque ella lo entendería. La única mujer ante la cual estaba desnudo, porque ante ella no podía ocultar sus sentimientos. Esa mujer que ya había estado con él en la riqueza y en la pobreza, que lo respetaba, pero que también lo corregía. Esa mujer que lo desafiaba y que le ganaba. Esa mujer tierna, de sentimientos apasionados que por fin estaba enamorada de él y que luchaba por ganar su corazón desplegando sus mejores armas de seducción. La mujer que lo había sorprendido y que ahora recordaba embobado. La mujer junto a la cual ya había vivido una vida de marido y mujer, aunque sin compartir el lecho, sólo las alegrías y las penas del día a día. ¿Y no era eso el matrimonio? ¿No era acompañar y ser acompañado, amar y ser amado, poseer y ser poseído, perdonar y ser perdonado?

Había querido a Camille. Pero a Candy la amaba ayer, hoy y siempre. Y jamás la había dejado, sino que sólo se había alejado. Porque cada vez que se iba, siempre volvía. Siempre. La había querido con la ternura de un niño, con la devoción de un hijo, con la inteligencia del hombre de negocios, con la sabiduría del hermano mayor y con la pasión del hombre. La amaba. La quería. La deseaba. Era su mundo entero. Era la mujer para William Albert Andrew. El viaje de sus vidas ya no lo harían solos, lo harían juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. Como casi siempre lo habían hecho. Hasta entonces, porque a partir de ese día, la seguiría como perro faldero, aunque ella lo tirara a la calle.

Compartían pasiones, intereses y valores. Ella había aprendido de él y él de ella. Juntos eran mejores. Juntos eran felices. No todo era miel sobre hojuelas, eso estaba claro, pero sus berrinches y errores eran los únicos que estaba dispuesto a soportar toda la vida, porque jamás la obligaría a ser algo que ella no era. Así la había conocido, así la había visto crecer, así la había extrañado. Así la amaba, tal como ella lo amaba a él.

Ya no había tiempo que perder. Todo había sido aclarado en su mente y en su corazón. Se sintió feliz y pleno como nunca antes en su vida. ¡Estaba vivo y enamorado y era correspondido! Candy sabía que él debía hacer este viaje; jamás le había ocultado sus intenciones y ella, a su vez, jamás había intentado impedírselo. Era una prueba dolorosa para ambos, casi tanto como la de su partida a Sudamérica, cuando Terry volvió por ella. Él no había sido claro y Candy se había ido. Ahora Candy había sido clara y él volvería. Volvería y se arrodillaría ante ella para suplicarle que lo perdonara, porque si no quería hacerlo, viviría en un infierno. Era ella, sólo ella lo único que quería en este mundo. Ni apellido, ni empresas, ni recuerdos del pasado, ni triunfos del futuro. Era ella. Sólo ella. Toda ella. Y Candy lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que Candy también lo sabía. Una profunda calma hinchó su pecho y la certeza de saberse amado y comprendido lo llenó de fuerzas.

- Señor Jacobs – dijo Albert saliendo de la sala para actuar como el hombre que era y enfrentar los hechos.

- ¡Andrew! ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar como un ladrón a mi casa? ¡Salga inmediatamente de aquí! – gritó furioso el padre de Camille.

- Papá, por favor, cálmate – intervino Camille – Me abochornas.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó sorprendido Jacobs.

- No entró como un ladrón, andaba mirando por las ventanas como un ladrón – rió Camille – Por eso lo dejé entrar.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

- Señor Jacobs, Camille, sé que los he ofendido y que abusé de su confianza…

- ¡Claro que abusaste de mi confianza, mocoso…!

- ¡Papá! – interrumpió de nuevo Camille – Déjalo hablar, ¿quieres?

- Señor Jacobs, su hija es una de las mujeres más valientes y decididas que he conocido en mi vida. Lo que hubo entre nosotros… – dijo Albert mirando a Camille – Lo que hubo entre nosotros fue hermoso, pero ambos entendimos que no era amor verdadero.

- ¿Y por eso la dejó abandonada a su suerte?

- Vamos, papá, no exageres. No me dejó abandonada a mi suerte, fui yo la que lo dejó a él abandonado a su suerte –lo corrigió Camille con voz seria.

- Lo que me dijiste en tu carta es verdad, Camille. Nunca supe amarte como tú mereces.

- Así es – asintió la chica.

- Sólo quiero pedirte perdón por haberte hecho sufrir, por haber dejado que las cosas se dilataran hasta el punto de obligarte a dejarme – Camille lo miraba en silencio – Al final de cuentas, creo que tú fuiste la más valiente, porque reconociste antes que yo que lo nuestro ya no funcionaba.

- ¿Me estás alagando? – preguntó Camille – No creo que eso sea algo muy notable. Al fin y al cabo cuando te dejé, ya todos se habían dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo de que nuestra relación era sólo de una persona: mía. Porque tú me dejaste mucho antes. ¿O debería decir más bien que tú nunca estuviste a mi lado, William?

Albert bajó la vista en silencio. Una vez más, Camille estaba en lo cierto.

- Supongo que tienes razón – admitió por fin.

- ¿Y por qué no terminaste antes conmigo? – demandó la mujer.

- Porque… bueno…

- Déjame que te ayude, William. No lo hiciste porque en realidad para ti no estábamos juntos. Siempre fui invisible para ti. Aunque te besara o te abrasara, tu mente y tu corazón estaban siempre en otra parte.

- Perdóname, Camille. Por favor, perdóname.

- ¿Perdonarte? – dijo Camille caminando hacia Albert - ¿Y para qué?

¿Para qué? ¿Qué ganaba ella perdonándolo? ¿No era acaso él quien ganaba más, pues aliviaba su conciencia?

- ¿A qué viniste, William? ¿A rogarme que te perdonara?

- No, Camille. Vine… vine porque necesitaba hablar contigo para decirte que tú tenías razón. Fui yo él que no estuvo a tu lado. Fui yo el que te dejó primero.

- Y yo fui la tonta que siguió a tu lado aun sabiendo que no me amabas. Fui yo la tonta que se hizo daño. ¿De verdad crees que tengo que perdonarte a ti? No, querido. Perdonarte es lo último que necesito, pero si de algo te sirve, ya te perdoné. Eso fue sencillo. Lo más difícil fue perdonarme a mí por haber sido la sombra de un hombre que no me merecía. Pasamos buenos ratos juntos, no lo niego, pero…

- Pero no somos él uno para el otro – completó Albert.

- No, no lo somos. Nunca lo fuimos y nunca lo seremos. Ya no me importa saber por qué nunca pude ganar tu corazón. Tal vez porque ya lo sé – dijo Camille, mirándolo a los ojos por algunos instantes.

- Supongo que ambos lo sabemos, ¿no? – dijo Albert con una leve sonrisa.

- Supongo que sí – rió de vuelta Camille.

- Eres una gran mujer– dijo Albert tomando su mano y besándola suavemente – Estoy seguro de que…

- Ay, no, William, por favor, ahorrémonos las frases hechas. No digas que encontraré alguien que de verdad me quiera y todo eso. Lo que tenga que ser, será – dijo liberando su mano - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Camille, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

- Ya casi son las… - intentó decir el señor Jacobs.

- Lo sabía, ya es muy tarde –lo interrumpió Camille - William, lamento dejarte, pero tengo mucho que hacer. Fue un gusto verte. Mucho éxito.

- Adiós, Camille – dijo Albert acercándose a abrazarla – Gracias por darme estos minutos.

- Adiós, William – dijo Camille, para luego agregar en voz muy baja – Y sea quien sea, no le hagas lo que a mí. Una vez puede ser un error. Dos veces sería maldad.

- No lo haré.

- Bien – dijo Camille soltándose del abrazo – Papá, ya está todo aclarado entre nosotros. Espero que ustedes…

- Camille, por favor…

- Está bien, señor Jacobs, por favor, le ruego disculpe mi impertinencia, pero tenía que hablar con su hija y aclarar de una vez por todas esta situación.

- Lo sé, lo sé – reconoció molesto Jacobs.

- Espero que a futuro…

- William, ¿no se te hace tarde? – lo interrumpió Camille.

- Sí – rió Albert mirándola – Tienes razón. Es mejor que me vaya. Adiós.

Haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, Albert por fin dejó atrás el último vestigio del William que no quería volver a ser nunca más. Se sentía liviano y animado. La conversación no había sido fácil, pero ya estaba hecha. Camille era una mujer mucho más fuerte de lo que él pensaba y eso, en cierta forma, lo tranquilizaba. Ella estaría bien. Apuró los pasos por el pasillo hasta que por fin llegó a la puerta y salió de la mansión.

Afuera nevaba, pero en su corazón brillaba el sol. Se sentía como un chiquillo bueno y travieso, capaz de luchar contra el mundo para ganar las batallas que pudiera y aceptar con dignidad aquellas que perdiera. Era libre y estaba seguro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando se puso el sombrero y caminó hacia la calle para tomar un taxi que lo llevaría a su hotel para emprender desde allí el camino a casa.

¡Tenía que darse prisa!

En casa por fin había alguien que lo esperaba.

En casa, lo esperaba Candy.

**P P P**

Apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana de su habitación del segundo piso, Camille lo vio subir feliz al taxi. Por algún momento, al verlo bajo la nieve, había pensado que él volvía por ella. Qué tonta había sido para creerlo. Ahora más que nunca entendía que jamás lo había conocido, que nunca lo había entendido y que lo de ellos jamás habría resultado en felicidad para ambos. Tal vez sólo para ella. O tal vez ni siquiera para ella.

Una triste lágrima rodó por su mejilla, luego otra y otra más. Ni siquiera intentó detenerlas. La farsa de la mujer fuerte y segura ya había terminado. Ella lo había amado. Pero él no. Lo tenía muy claro en su mente.

Algún día, muy lejano, tal vez lo entendería su corazón.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Alguien dijo que quería capítulos más extensos? Bueno... de los que faltan, la mayoría son casi tan extensos como éste ;-)<em>**

**_Y bien... ¿quién es la víctima y quién es el victimario? Creo que éste es uno de esos capítulos en que los límites están un poquito difusos. Como autora, desde luego, tengo mi propia visión de la historia, pero ha sido muy interesante conocer la de ustedes, que están leyendo. Creo que este debe ser el Albertfic donde hay mejores razones para odiar a Albert... y a Candy... y a casi todos, en general, porque todos han metido la pata a fondo y han dañado a más de alguien._**

**_Camille Jacobs... ¿es víctima o victimaria?_**

**_Camille Lefevre... ¿es culpable de sus mentiras o inocente de sus actos?_**

**_Y Albert... este Albert tan seguro de que le bastaría con volver ante su ex novia para tenerla de nuevo a sus pies... ¿es bueno o es malo?_**

**_¿Candy y Tom? Ellos... uff... ellos aún tienen mucho que decir. _**

**_Gracias mil por cada comentario, por cada emoción y por cada palabra de ánimo. Muy en especial, gracias de corazón a quienes se han animado a dejar un comentario por vez primera. Me encanta leer sus reflexiones, porque me ayudan a leer el fic de una manera distinta, lo cual es muy útil ahora que lo estoy terminando de editar._**

**_Thank you, Gracias, Merci!_**

**_PcR_**


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

Todas las energías y la preocupación de Candy estaban centradas en una sola persona: en Tom, su querido hermano. Sólo cuando Annie la llamó se enteró de que estaba en Boston, pues el vaquero no le había dicho a qué ciudad viajaría. Candy le contó a Annie lo sucedido y le pidió que llamara a Tom al hotel desde el que la había llamado, pero no lo encontró. Según la gente de la recepción, se había ido durante la tarde. ¿A dónde? Nadie lo sabía. Sólo quedaba esperar que hubiese dirigido sus pasos a Lakewood y que pudieran encontrarlo pronto.

Candy también había hablado discretamente con varios amigos de Tom, pero nadie supo darle noticias de él. El propio señor Stevens la había llamado para averiguar si ella sabía algo de su hijo. Lo hizo con voz cargada de nerviosismo e indignación, pues él también había visto el diario. Esa condenada mujer se había reído de ellos y no era más que una mocosa malcriada con dinero y tiempo suficientes como para burlarse de todos. Pero ya se las vería con él directamente; por ahora sólo le interesaba encontrar pronto a Tom.

Durante la tarde Candy recibió una llamada de Archie. Estaba tratando de controlar la situación de guerra en la que ahora se encontraban Andrew y Lefevre y necesitaba encontrar a Albert cuanto antes. Candy había aprovechado para poner a Archie al tanto de la situación y explicarle qué había ocurrido con Tom y quién era la mujer de la foto.

- ¿A Nueva York? ¿Y qué fue a hacer a Nueva York? – preguntó sorprendido Archie - ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Por qué no me avisó?

- Pues…

- Candy, si sabes algo, necesito que me lo digas. Esto de verdad es una emergencia – la urgió Archie.

- Camille regresó a Estados Unidos y Albert fue a conversar con ella para arreglar las cosas entre ambos – confesó Candy con voz triste.

- ¿Camille regresó? ¿Y cuándo?

- Hace unos días. Ya sabes, Albert llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de encontrarla y…

- Sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé. Con todo respeto, Candy, mi tío no es más que un tonto chapado a la antigua. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ir a hablar con Camille?

- ¡Pero Archie! – exclamó sorprendida Candy - ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Albert necesita recuperar a…

- ¿A quién? ¿A Camille? ¡Ay, Candy, por favor! – rió de buena gana Archie - ¿Acaso te crees esa tontería? No me digas que no sabes que… - Archie se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué? ¿No sé qué? – preguntó asustada Candy.

- Dime una cosa, Candy... ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste el titular del diario?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

- Sólo dímelo, ¿sí?

- ¿Pues qué crees que sentí? Me sorprendí. Estaba segura de que jamás volveríamos a ver a esa mujer, menos el mismo día que Tom había decidido hacer el último intento. ¡Y menos de esta forma! Ahora sí que Tom será el hazmerreír de todos los que alguna vez los vieron juntos. ¡Tengo tanta rabia, Archie! Esa mujer se burló de Tom y de todos nosotros. ¡Cuándo Albert lo sepa va a estar furioso! Además, Tom había…

- ¿Y Terry? – la interrumpió Archie.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Terry? – preguntó Candy sin entender.

- Pues que Terry… no sé… tú… ¿qué opinas?

- ¿De qué? – preguntó otra vez Candy.

- Nada… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – rió de buena gana Archie - ¿Y dices que Albert fue a conversar con Camille? Bien, cuando lo veas, dile que me llame, necesito conversar con él cuanto antes. Si le dejas tiempo para hacerlo, claro – terminó Archie sin parar de reír – ¡Buscar a Camille! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Por favor! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

- Archie, créeme que no le veo la gracia – dijo Candy molesta.

- No, imagino que no. Bien, no te preocupes por nada, Candy. Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro. Cuídate mucho. Annie y yo estaremos esperando que nos llamen. Adiós.

- ¿Esperando que los llamemos? Pero…

- Tengo que cortar. ¡Qué estés muy bien! ¡Ah! Y una cosa más: cuando encuentres a Tom, dile que me llame. Tengo algo muy importante que contarle, para que no esté amontonando más dramas en la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Adiós!

Sin parar de reír, Archie había cortado, dejando a Candy confundida y molesta. ¿Qué tenía de chistoso el que Albert hubiese ido a buscar a Camille? ¡Era algo serio! Y a ella le partía el corazón… Porque sentía el corazón destrozado, ¿no?

¿Oh no?

Sorprendida, Candy buscó en su interior. Estaba nerviosa, triste y preocupada, pero no era por Albert ni por ella. Era por Tom. ¿Y por la partida de Albert? ¿Ya no sentía nada? Sorprendida, se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó una taza de té. Era verdad. No estaba preocupada por Albert. Porque sin importar qué pasara, ni cuánto tiempo pasara, Albert siempre regresaba.

Siempre.

Si tan sólo los teléfonos pudieran llevarse a todas partes…

**P P P**

Candy despertó pocos segundos antes de oír los primeros golpes en la puerta. No eran muy fuertes y siguieron por algunos instantes. Quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta no quería despertar a los vecinos, sólo a ella.

Quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta…

Con el corazón en la mano, Candy se puso unas pantuflas y la bata y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Afuera las sombras aún lo cubrían todo. El departamento estaba frío y gracias a la luz de uno de los faroles de la calle, notó que aún nevaba.

Pero no sentía frío al caminar y lo hacía con paso lento, pero firme. Con el corazón en un hilo, se acercó hasta la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, vio girar la manilla.

No tuvo duda entonces.

Su abrigo y su sombrero, ambos de elegante diseño y riguroso negro, estaban cubiertos de nieve. El rostro pálido y ojeroso, los labios morados de frío y el temblor en todo el cuerpo. El visitante que había abierto con llave propia, pues ella se la había dado, estaba calado hasta los huesos, pero sus ojos brillaban.

Al verlo, Candy dio un paso atrás, dejándolo entrar y cerrar suavemente la puerta tras de sí. Dejó a un lado la pequeña maleta y al otro lado el pesado abrigo y el elegante sombrero. Sus hermosas manos estaban cubiertas por finos guantes de cuero, los cuales aún le permitían conservar algo de calor.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Albert se quitó ambos guantes.

Lentamente dio un paso hacia Candy para mirlarla con ojos suplicantes, sin poder decir palabra alguna. Durante el largo viaje había ensayado una y mil veces qué le diría, pero ahora, ante ella, frágil y adormilada ante sus ojos, sus fuerzas desaparecían y las buenas ideas se echaban a volar. No, no pudo hablar. Sólo pudo hacer.

Luchando contra el temor que le quitaba la respiración, Albert elevó lentamente la mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de Candy. Su mano grande y fuerte bien podría haberle cubierto buena parte del rostro, pero el hombre que tenía ante sí controlaba su fuerza y la rozaba con infinita ternura, haciendo que la mujer sintiera un delicioso cosquilleo. Candy cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar. ¿Palabras? ¿Qué palabras podía usar? Ya no quería conversar, ni razonar, ni solucionar. Sólo quería dejarse llevar.

Al verla cerrar los ojos, Albert sintió que su corazón daba un salto y comenzaba a latir con la velocidad del rayo. Sin prisas, pasó una y otra vez el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Candy, mirándola con ternura e infinito dolor. ¿Cómo le había hecho otra vez lo mismo? ¿Cómo la había dejado sola, si ella lo necesitaba tanto? ¿Cómo? Las ansias por protegerla lo llevaron a abrir la mano para cubrir la mejilla de Candy. En cuanto lo hizo, Candy restregó su mejilla para sentir mejor la piel de Albert. Su mano tibia, grande y protectora, podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera y ella, como un cachorrito que acababa de ser encontrado por su dueño, lo acariciaba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, completamente entregada.

El delicado gesto de Candy lo animó a seguir adelante. Eso era lo que ella quería y él sólo quería cumplir sus deseos. Con su pulgar, acarició con tortuosa lentitud los labios de Candy una y otra vez, acercándola más hacía sí mismo. Cuando el osado pulgar volvía de su recorrido por los ansiosos labios de Candy, la mujer los entreabrió levemente y con la punta de su lengua, lo rozó. Jamás supo por qué lo hizo, pero nunca olvidaría lo que sintió al contacto de su lengua con la piel de Albert. Sorprendida por las fuertes sensaciones y los demandantes impulsos de su cuerpo, Candy abrió los ojos de golpe, aún con su lengua rozando el pulgar de Albert, mientras la mano aún acariciaba su mejilla.

Por fin los dos se miraron. Verde y azul, mares en conflicto, almas separadas tantas veces, cuerpos en sincronía. La mirada de Albert era suplicante. La de Candy, también.

- Júrame… sólo júrame que no volverás a dejarme nunca – rogó Candy.

- Te lo juro por mi vida, mi amor – confirmó Albert tomando su pequeño rostro ahora con ambas manos – No podría volver a partir sin llevarte a ti a mi lado.

- ¿Juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe? – preguntó Candy en un susurro de voz, al tiempo que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y se acercaba más a Albert.

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe y más allá… Para siempre… Te lo juro.

Y ya no hubo más palabras entre los dos. Albert acortó lentamente la escasa distancia que aún los separaba y con su nariz acarició dulcemente la de Candy. Depositó un suave beso en su frente, luego en sus ojos, para luego contemplarla y obligarla a mirarlo. Sus miradas se enlazaron nuevamente y luego ambos, cerraron los ojos.

Sus labios se encontraron. Primero tímidamente, casi con temor, Albert apenas rozó con sus labios los de Candy, recorriéndolos una y otra vez así, sin presionarlos contra los suyos, sólo disfrutando del leve y dulce roce inocente que dos niños podrían haber compartido en una colina cerca del hogar de Pony. Luego, dejando libre una de sus mejillas, posó levemente su mano izquierda en la espalda de Candy y la acercó hacia su cuerpo. Sus labios comprimieron más a los de Candy y ella correspondió el gesto, besando sus comisuras, rozando apenas con la punta de su lengua los rojos labios de Albert, tal como habría hecho una quinceañera que salta los muros del colegio para correr al encuentro de su amor prohibido. Entonces Albert quiso tenerla entre sus brazos, para que nunca volviera a escapársele, para que nunca ningún otro volviera a mirarla, para que nunca ella volviera a mirar a nadie. La abrazó con fuerza, pero con delicadeza, exigiéndole entregarse de una vez, obligándola a aceptarlo como su esclavo, porque ella era su reina, su princesa, su todo.

- Te amo, Candy.

Con masculina decisión, Albert tomó la delantera. Sentía que Candy temblaba entre sus brazos, su lengua tibia sobre sus labios, sus manos pequeñas recorriendo su espalda, las de él, aferradas a su pequeña cintura, primero, luego subiendo por su espalda, después bajando de nuevo. Candy se pegaba aún más a su cuerpo y no había duda: estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sus manos pequeñas ahora recorrían su pecho, pero aún las sentía lejos. Aún las necesitaba más cerca, aún las demandaba mucho más cerca de su piel.

En un gesto rápido, sin alejarse ni por un segundo de los labios de Candy, desabrochó su chaqueta y luego le tomó una mano, guiándola.

- Por favor…

No era necesario que suplicara, pues Candy ya había comenzado. Sus labios estaban aún más juntos, se rozaban, se acariciaban, se reconocían. Con deliciosa lentitud, Candy posó ambas manos en el estómago de Albert y desde allí las subió por su pecho, abriendo la chaqueta, liberando a su amante. Sus manos no se detuvieron hasta que llegó a los anchos hombros y desde allí las deslizó con exigencia, bajando por sus fuertes brazos, deshaciéndose por fin de la estorbosa prenda de ropa, obligándolo a entregarle su cuerpo y alma.

Sin poder evitarlo, Albert dejó escapar una suerte de quejido, mientras tiritaba en una exquisita mezcla de frío, pasión y expectación bajo las manos de Candy. Estaba a su merced. Completamente a su merced, apretando los dientes para no gritar de placer. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sacudido por las sensaciones que la mujer provocaba en todo su ser. La encontró mirándolo con ojos oscuros. Candice White en toda su expresión. Lo miraba. No dejaba de mirarlo.

Entre dominar y ser dominado, la lucha no daba cuartel. Albert la miró de vuelta, con ojos severos, sin darle ni un milímetro de libertad. "Eres mía", le decía sin palabras, "Soy tuya", le respondía Candy de igual manera, bajando la vista y sometiéndose a su implacable amor.

El tiempo del amor de hombre, el momento para el amor de mujer. Había llegado. Albert tomó los labios de Candy con decisión y Candy lo recibió ansiosa. Atrás quedaba el niño, atrás quedaba la chiquilla. Toda una vida juntos, toda una vida aún por vivir. Albert hundió su mano en los dorados rizos de Candy y acariciando su nuca, la acercó aún un poco más. Sentía el pequeño cuerpo de Candy temblar entre sus manos, al tiempo que luchaba por controlar el temblor de su fuerte cuerpo, expuesto por vez primera al de su amada.

La besó. La besó como nunca nadie antes había besado, como si por primera vez tocaran el fondo de su corazón y la parte más sensible de su ser, como si el mundo se acabara en ese instante.

Lo besó. Lo besó con sus labios y lo cubrió con su cuerpo entero, porque por fin se habían encontrado y porque jamás lo dejaría escapar de su lado.

Se besaron, como no lo habían hecho nunca, como desde entonces harían siempre. Sus labios fueron al encuentro de ella y ella los recibió con alborozo, porque la espera había sido eterna, porque los años habían pasado lentos, porque siempre lo había soñado. Sintió que llegaba al cielo, que se hundía en el fondo del mar, que el corazón le iba a explotar. Pero también se sintió fuerte, viva, amada. Amada. Por sobre todas las cosas, amada como nunca antes en su vida se había sentido.

Pero no… en cuanto la idea cruzó por entre el remolino de emociones que la sacudían, se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que se había sentido así. Albert siempre la había amado y era ella, tan sólo ella, quien no lo había querido ver. Sintiéndose culpable, lo estrechó con aún más fuerzas. Nunca más, querido Albert, nunca más te dejaré ir y nunca más seré ciega a tu amor. Amor. Amor. Perdóname, amor.

Como queriendo confirmar el perdón que ella solicitaba en silencio, Albert la estrechó aún más contra sí mismo, como si aquello fuera posible, como si aún quedara algún centímetro por rozar. Y lo había, sí… claro que lo había. Sus besos fueron aún más demandantes. Perdóname, amor, perdóname. No sabía lo que hacía.

Tú ya estás perdonado.

Candy apretó sus labios contra los suyos, regalándole por fin la llave a la oculta dulzura que su boca escondía. En silencio, ambos se encontraron. Y se disfrutaron. Largamente. Dulcemente. Con rabiosa insistencia, con dulce ternura. Se disfrutaron, reclamándose el uno para el otro, entregándose el uno al otro.

Hasta que por fin el beso, su primer beso, comenzó a terminar, tan suave y tan sublime como había empezado. Jadeantes, se perdieron el uno en la mirada de la otra, con apenas unos centímetros separándolos. Si eso no era amor…

Pero lo era. ¡Sí que lo era! Sólo una sonrisa bastó como señal para volver a comenzar, esta vez con mayores bríos, con mayor exigencia. Una loca alegría los envolvía y los hacía danzar en las sombras, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba. Sin saber cómo, Candy lo había empujado contra la puerta, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo delicado y sugerente, gritándole con voz muda que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, que lo amaba, que era suya desde siempre.

- Te amo, Albert, te amo, te amo, te amo – confesó Candy separándose de sus labios para comenzar a torturarlo, rozándole el cuello con los labios, quemándolo con su dulce aliento, haciéndolo estremecerse, disfrutando de su estremecimiento y de los gemidos que le arrancaba mientras seguía recorriendo su cuello y sus manos se perdían en su suave y corto cabello.

- Te amo, Candy – jadeó Albert desarmado – Perdóname por…

- ¡Sshhh! – lo hizo callar con exigencia Candy, volviendo a besar rápidamente sus labios, para luego separarse, tomando su rostro con ambas manos – Basta ya de pedir perdón, mi amor. Sólo dime que me amas. Dímelo, dímelo… - rogó Candy, obteniendo por respuesta un embiste de amor aún mayor.

Los besos siguieron por largo rato, interrumpidos sólo ocasionalmente por algún suspiro o alguna confesión de amor. Cada roce de sus labios los encendía de nuevo y les daba nuevas fuerzas para continuar, en un intento desesperado por recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Cuando por fin se dieron una pausa, Albert estrechó a Candy con infinita ternura entre sus brazos, mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho. Así permanecieron largo rato, sin atreverse a romper la magia del momento con palabras inútiles que pudieran despertarlos del sueño. Porque debía ser un sueño. Tanto amor no podía ser real.

Y en cambio, lo era.

Tanto como el frío que ambos sentía.

Albert había caminado largo rato bajo la nieve y aunque los besos y la emoción lo habían hecho entrar en calor, aún estaba entumecido. Candy estaba en camisa de dormir, cubierta sólo por una delgada bata.

- Estás temblando, mi amor – dijo Albert, acurrucándola con más ternura, tratando en vano de traspasarle el calor que a él mismo le faltaba.

- Tú también – contestó Candy devolviendo el fuerte abrazo - ¿Cuánto rato caminaste bajo la nieve?

- No sé y no me importa. Sólo sé que el tiempo se me hizo eterno – en silencio, Albert la miró con ojos tristes, sintiéndose culpable. Ninguna caminata podría ser castigo suficiente para lo que le había hecho – Perdóname, Candy. Perdóname por haberme ido así, pero yo tenía…

- Lo sé, lo sé – contestó Candy besándolo suavemente – Sé que tenías que hacerlo y de hecho me alegra que lo hicieras antes de haberme besado. Porque ahora que lo has hecho…

- Ahora que lo he hecho, no tendría las fuerzas para irme de tu lado – Albert la besó de nuevo, con un beso profundo y cargado de emoción – Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, Candy. Sólo tú y yo.

- Sí, sólo tú y yo… y el frío – se quejó Candy, buscando refugio en su cuerpo.

Albert la abrazó de nuevo, acariciando su espalda vigorosamente, para que sintiera algo más de calor.

- Te vas a enfermar, ve a ponerte algo más de ropa.

- No quiero – reclamó Candy como una niñita caprichosa, abrazándolo con más fuerza – No quiero dejarte ir.

- No voy a irme, Candy – contestó Albert sonriendo divertido por la tierna pataleta de su amada.

- Igual no quiero soltarte.

Albert rió con más ganas, complacido, pero preocupado. No quería iniciar su vida juntos con Candy ni con él enfermos.

- Tengo una idea. Ven conmigo.

En un movimiento rápido, Albert la tomó en brazos y dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación de Candy.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Candy al ver hacia donde se dirigía, sin poder evitar que su cuerpo se tensara.

- Tranquila, señorita Candice, tranquila – le susurró Albert con voz seductora al oído, entrando a la pieza y depositándola suavemente en la cama, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – No voy a hacer nada que usted no quiera…

- Pero…

- Shhh… - la calló Albert posando el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Candy lo mordió levemente – Siempre que usted no me provoque más allá de lo prudente – le dijo estremeciéndose y gozando del roce de su lengua sobre su piel - porque si no, no respondo y luego…

- Está bien, está bien – dijo Candy hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y cubriéndose con las mantas.

- Eso está mejor.

- ¿Pero tú?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Albert, sacándose los zapatos - ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer yo?

Candy lo miraba desde su cama, tapada hasta la nariz. Sin querer ella aceptarlo, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera desconocida hasta ese minuto. Albert había encendido la luz de la mesita de noche, iluminando tenuemente la pequeña habitación.

- ¿Fue con esto que tuviste problemas hace unas semanas? – Albert se sacó la corbata y la lanzó al suelo.

- Sí… - contestó con un hilo de voz Candy, hundiéndose aún más entre las sábanas, mirándolo con ojos enormes.

- ¿Y con esto también? – volvió a torturarla Albert, mientras se desabotonaba los tres primeros botones de la camisa y se la sacaba fuera del pantalón.

- No llegué tan…

- No, no llegaste tan lejos, pero algo me dice que eso querías, ¿o no? – sin sacarle los ojos de encima, se quitó el cinturón y caminó hacia la cama, para quedar justo frente a ella - Muero de frío, Candy… ¿No me dejarías acostarme a tu lado? – le suplicó con voz seductora.

- Yo, yo… - tartamudeó sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

- Con ropa. Sólo con ropa. Te doy mi palabra de que no va a pasar nada, a menos que tú…

- ¡No, yo no!

Albert sonrió complacido. El temor de su voz contrastaba con las ansias de sus ojos. El amor que compartían por fin era completo. Por fin.

- ¿Entonces te podrías mover un poquito? Tú estás más desabrigada… y más tentadora – agregó Albert sin poder evitarlo – así que dormirás bajo las sábanas. Yo dormiré sobre las mantas y me cubriré con la colcha. ¿Te parece?

- Sí – respondió Candy hipnotizada, viendo cómo el hombre más guapo del mundo entraba a su cama.

- Ven aquí – le dijo Albert, acercándola a su pecho – A diferencia tuya, yo no muerdo.

- Yo tampoco…

- No, tú sí. ¿Necesitas que te lo recuerde? – le preguntó con una sonrisa, tomando suavemente su mano y mordiendo ahora él con dulzura su dedo índice - ¿Te gusta que te paguen con la misma moneda, mordedora de dedos?

- Me encanta – contestó Candy con un suspiro – liberando su mano y adueñándose de los labios de Albert nuevamente.

- Si sigues haciendo eso no respondo de mis actos – dijo Albert con voz ahogada, luchando por contener sus instintos. La amaba más que a nadie y no iba a hacer ninguna estupidez que de nuevo la alejara de su lado.

- Perdóname, es que, es que… es que yo… - intentó explicar Candy asustada, temiendo haberlo ofendido.

- Oh, basta ya, parlanchina, ven acá – y sin más, Albert la acercó hacia su pecho, abrazándola para darle calor, pues aún tiritaba.

- Pensé que tú…

- Te amo – le dijo estrechándola con más fuerza – Por eso no continuó.

- Y yo a ti – contestó Candy cediendo por fin al abrazo, sintiendo que el sueño la vencía, pues la espera había sido larga y el sueño le había sido esquivo desde que Albert corrió a la estación.

Lo había esperado toda su vida y por fin lo había alcanzado. Dormía entre los brazos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, porque nadie más que él la conocía y la intuía. Porque nadie más podía hacer temblar su piel ni su corazón como él podía. Porque los caminos habían sido tortuosos y la marcha había sido lenta. Ahora, entre sus brazos, por primera vez, por fin podía descansar, igual que Albert, cuyos ojos ya se comenzaban a cerrar. Igual que Albert, que acariciaba su cabeza con ternura, invitándola a dormirse, porque él, aún en sueños, la cuidaría. Candy se acercó aún más, hasta quedar sobre su pecho, haciéndolo sentir el hombre más fuerte y feliz del universo, haciendo que el deseo fuera aún más intenso. El que había sentido siempre, el que ya no tenía que ocultar.

La acompasada respiración de Candy, sumada al subir y bajar de su pecho, le hicieron ver que ya la había perdido en el país de los sueños. Pronto iría él también y tal vez, volvería a encontrarla allí, como tantas veces antes la había encontrado. No quería quedarse dormido. ¿Para qué soñar, si la tenía a su lado? ¿Para qué desperdiciar un solo segundo más? El sueño ganaba la batalla. La tibieza del cuerpo de Candy y la caricia de su aliento cerca de su cuello lo envolvían, llenándolo de paz. Le pareció que alcanzó a besar su frente o tal vez lo soñó. Sus ojos se cerraron y por primera vez durmió abrazado a ella. Pero no quiso partir al país de los sueños sin antes lanzar su lazo de amor sobre ella.

- Cásate conmigo, Candice White…

El deseo ya estaba formulado. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaahhh... el amor :-) Por ahora... ¡Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo! Creo que era uno de los más esperados... jajajajajaja ;-)<strong>_

_**¡Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Thanks so much also to Galaxy for your kind words. It's awesome to know my story can thrill you the way you describe. If it is easiear for you, please feel free to leave your comments in English, no worries.**_

_**Merci beaucoup à toi, Janja! Lamento no poder escribir en francés. ¡Qué bueno que tú sí puedas leer mi español! :-)**_

_**Lucero, Karin, Amiga, Jimena, Pauli... ¡gracias mil! (lamento que hayas tenido que imprimir el capítulo, Pauli).**_

_**Paty: Gracias también por tu mensaje. Y por la aclaración. Sí, Pupilas tiene hartos comentarios, pero desde luego no es el fic más comentado. Hay muchos más que lo superan, desde luego. ¡Pero yo no puedo estar más contenta por tener tanto apoyo como he tenido hasta ahora! Es geniaaaaalll!**_

_**Mondhexe... me encantan tus comentarios y análisis. Te adelantaste con el anillo, pero no con las intenciones de Albert. ¡Muy bien! Espero que este rosado capítulo haya estado a la altura. Samantha, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de volver a comentar. ¡Sobre todo considerando cuánto trabajo tienes ahora! :-O Mucho éxito con tu nuevo papel de mamá. Y ánimo. Yo no tengo hijos, pero sí sobrinos... uy... ¡ánimo!**_

_**Finalmente, la pregunta que me han hecho varias veces, creo que debe ser respondida. Espero no decepcionarlas. ¿Cuántos capítulos quedan? Exactamente 16. Por lo tanto, en poco más de dos semanas, Pupilas de Gato estará, por fin, completo. ¡Espero contar con ustedes hasta el final!**_

_**Un gran abrazo y muchassssssss gracias.**_

_**PCR**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

Un travieso y tibio rayo de sol se posó en los ojos de Albert, animándolo a despertar. En cuanto la sintió entre sus brazos, aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió. Era verdad. Era la más maravillosa verdad de su vida. Candy y él por fin estaban juntos, uno en brazos del otro, amándose sin nada que esconder. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, la imagen del rostro dormido de Candy lo llenó de amor y ternura.

Candy.

Su Candy.

Su dulce, dulce Candy.

¡Por fin! El corazón le dio un brinco y sin dudarlo, la estrechó con más fuerza. La amaba. La amaba tanto. ¿Cómo había podido siquiera pasársele por la cabeza alguna sombra de duda? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de no caer rendido ante sus pies durante las semanas anteriores, cuando su coqueteo sutil le gritaba que lo amaba? ¿Cómo había perdido tanto tiempo?

La estrechó nuevamente y hundió su rostro en los brillantes rizos de la mujer amada.

No importaba. Ya nada importaba. No necesitaba cuestionarse nada más, ni reprocharse nada. Era por fin el momento de olvidar la razón y dejarse llevar por el corazón, por sus sentimientos, por ese amor que había luchado por esconder y por ahogar, pero que ella, con su paciente y deliciosa coquetería, con su tierna sabiduría de mujer, había vuelto a revivir. Sentía que la amaba con todo su ser, con cada fibra de su corazón y con cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo. Su cuerpo que reaccionaba instintivamente al perfume y al calor de la delicada belleza que tenía entre sus brazos. Lentamente, Albert se alejó para mirarla en silencio. Tal vez para otros Candy no era hermosa, pero para él era sencillamente la mujer más bella que del mundo. Y aunque llegara a ver a otra más hermosa, lo mismo daba. No la amaba por su belleza, desde luego, pero para ser sincero… ¡no podía negar que le facilitaba mucho las cosas! Ahogando una sonrisa, acercó su rostro al de la chica para acariciar con su nariz la pequeña nariz de Candy. La dormilona mujer se movió suavemente.

¿Quería despertarla? No, no quería despertarla. Quería disfrutarla así, en silencio, egoístamente, porque era sólo de él.

Ahora.

Porque antes…

Candy había estado con Terry por algunos años… tal vez ellos… Albert la miró con tristeza. Había sido un estúpido por dejarla pasar por esa amarga experiencia. Si tan sólo hubiese hablado antes… ¡Pero no! Acababa de decidir que no volvería a recriminarse nada y otra vez lo estaba haciendo. Lo que fuera que Candy hubiese hecho o dejado de hacer con Terry, lo mismo daba. Ahora era suya, sólo suya y de nadie más. ¿Qué podía criticarle él? ¿No había ido por Camille? ¿No había estado acaso antes con más de una mujer? En su momento, había pensado que las amaba, pero ahora, con Candy entre sus brazos, entendía cuán equivocado había estado. Lo que fuera que Candy hubiese hecho con Terry o con cualquier otro antes de ese momento, lo habría hecho igual que él, por amor, porque había pensado que eran la persona y el momento correctos. Jamás le reprocharía nada. Lo tenía decidido. Recordaba con cariño a las mujeres que le habían entregado su amor y algo más, pero ese cariño no era más que una triste sombra del amor que sentía por Candy. El hombre que estuviera en el pasado de su amada, en el pasado se quedaría; no cometería él el tonto error de reprocharle haber amado como él había amado también.

Depositó un suave beso en la frente de Candy, un beso cálido y lleno de devoción. Era suya. Era complemente suya. Toda suya. Al seguir observándola, Albert sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Las mantas cubrían a Candy casi por completo. Casi, porque uno de sus bellos hombros quedaba al descubierto. Uno de los tirantes de su fino camisón había resbalado por el hombro, dejando ante sus ojos un delicado y estimulante espectáculo. Candy era hermosa. Era toda una mujer. El paso de los años había hecho maravillas en ella y ahora, mejor que nunca, lo apreciaba.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que la vida era sabia. La forma en que amaba a Candy era totalmente distinta ahora de la forma en que la había amado antes. El primero había sido un amor casi platónico, en el cuál él mismo había luchado contra sus propios instintos más de una vez, pues temía faltarle de alguna forma el respeto. Mal que mal entre ambos había ocho años de diferencia y cuando ella tenía diecinueve esa diferencia parecía más acentuada. Ahora no. Ahora ella era una mujer en el más completo sentido de la palabra y él, un hombre que la amaba en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. La amaba completamente. La anhelaba completamente. Su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón, todo en él la esperaba y la deseaba. Amaba a Candice White. Admiraba a Candice White. Se sentía desafiado por Candice White. No era ya ella una jovencita frágil e inexperta que no supiera nada de la vida ni del amor. Era una mujer experimentada, fuerte, decidida. Una mujer que decidía su propia vida a cada paso y que no dependía de nadie, ni siquiera de él, como había sido antes, para salir adelante. Una mujer independiente. Una mujer que jamás sería sólo el adorno que llevar del brazo en una fiesta elegante. La mujer que siempre tendría una opinión y qué siempre expresaría sus deseos.

De pronto se sintió aún más emocionado. Candy… Candice White era todo un desafío. No era una mujer frágil que necesitara un príncipe que la salvara, no. Candice White era una mujer que despertaba admiración y sabía competir (y ganarle) como el mejor de los rivales.

¿Estaría él a su altura? Sintió que una fuerza difícil de controlar surgía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Quería despertarla a besos y hacerla rendirse ante sus encantos, hacerla suya y fundirse en ella de una vez por todas, porque no quería dejarla escapar, porque no podía soportar ni un solo instante más tenerla tan cerca sin sentir su piel bajo sus manos, sin acariciarla, sin amarla. Su mirada se oscureció e instintivamente su mano izquierda avanzó bajo las mantas hasta encontrar su cintura. La estrechó con mano ansiosa muy, muy suavemente, acercándola más a su cuerpo. La observó. Candy dormía aún, ajena a su lucha interna. La amaba. Y la deseaba, sí. ¡Lo volvía loco! Pero si lo hacía así… ella… tal vez ella pensaría… pero la amaba tanto y ya no podía… acercó un poco más sus labios a los de ella, sin dejar de mirarla con devoción. La amaba tanto. La necesitaba tanto, pero por sobre todo, la respetaba tanto. No, esa no era la forma. Llegaría el momento, de eso estaba seguro. Pero no ahora. No de esa manera. Suavemente se separó de Candy, porque no podría resistir si seguía acostado a su lado.

De pie junto a la cama, la observó nuevamente. Su delicado hombro seguía tentándolo. Albert la cubrió y sonrió. Candy no dejaría nunca de ser una dormilona. En fin, que así fuera un día más, no cambiaría las cosas.

Ya se encargaría él en un futuro no muy lejano de mantenerla despierta.

**P P P**

Candy despertó con el sonido de la ducha. ¡Albert! ¡Albert estaba en casa y habían dormido juntos! ¡Albert la amaba y había vuelto por ella! ¡No se había equivocado! ¡No lo había soñado! Por fin otra vez amaba y era amada. Con más fuerzas, con más ansias, con más deseos que nunca por fin le pertenecía a alguien y por fin alguien maravilloso le pertenecía a ella.

Alguien realmente maravilloso.

Candy se estiraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, perdida en sus sueños y alegrías, cuanto lo vio entrar al cuarto. Albert evidente había creído que la encontraría dormida, pero era todo lo contrario. Más ahora, con la visión que tenía ante sus ojos. Albert venía secándose el pelo distraídamente, descalzo, con la camisa aún abierta. Es cierto que su cuerpo no le era del todo desconocido, pues ella misma lo había curado y limpiado mientras era su paciente, pero… ¡Pero esto era totalmente diferente! Antes lo había mirado con tristeza e incluso dolor; ahora, en cambio, lo miraba con ansias y admiración. Ese hombre… ese tremendo hombre… era suyo. Total y completamente suyo. Irresistiblemente suyo. Y no podía dejar de mirarlo de pies a cabeza una y otra vez, con la boca abierta y el corazón desbocado, sintiendo un delicioso cosquilleo en las manos. Quería abrazarlo, acariciarlo, sentir el calor de su piel aún húmeda bajo sus manos. ¡Ahora!

- Buenos días, señorita White.

La miraba con una sonrisa exquisita y coqueta que Candy apenas pudo soportar y que logró hacer que los colores se le subieran al rostro y que bajara la vista. La había descubierto admirándolo.

- ¿Pequeña? – preguntó de nuevo Albert, al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

Pequeña. ¿Pequeña? ¡Ella ya no era una pequeña! ¿Es que toda la vida la vería sólo como a una niña? Pues ella lo obligaría a cambiar de opinión.

Cobrando fuerzas y levantando nuevamente la vista, Candy miró a Albert directamente a los ojos. Sin romper el lazo invisible que unía sus miradas, salió de la cama. Estaba tal como Albert la había dejado horas antes, con la bata aún puesta, pero suelta, y con el hombro descubierto. Caminó hasta Albert con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios y el pelo desordenado. Cuando estuvo a sólo unos pasos de su amado, se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y deteniéndose descaradamente en el amplio pecho que la camisa abierta dejaba al descubierto. Albert tragó saliva con dificultad. Candy lo tomó por la cintura, aprovechando el descuido (el afortunado descuido) de la camisa para hacerlo su prisionero y rozar su piel. Albert no pudo evitar estremecerse. Candy se puso de puntillas, apoyando una de sus manos en el pecho del sorprendido rubio y con la otra, apoderándose de su mentón, para obligarlo a bajar hasta su altura. Cuando lo tuvo sólo a milímetros de sus propios labios, Candy decidió saludarlo.

- Buenos días, señor Andrew – susurró con voz lenta y grave, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa - ¿No va a darme mi beso de los buenos días?

- Yo, yo…

Candy lo había empujado suavemente contra la pared y le había quitado la toalla que aún traía en las manos, para luego tirarla al piso.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó coqueta Candy rozando apenas los ansiosos labios de Albert.

- Por favor, bésame…

¿No lo había soñado antes? ¡Qué más daba ahora! Lo besaba con pasión y con las ganas contenidas ya por tanto tiempo. Lo besaba demostrándole que ya no era una pequeña, sino que una verdadera mujer, recorriéndolo con sus manos. Lo besaba para demostrarle que ella podría hacerle olvidar a cualquiera otra que lo hubiese besado antes, incluso a la mujer que hacía algunos días había corrido a buscar. Recordó entonces el día que los vio besarse durante el matrimonio de Annie y sintió que los celos la consumían. Lo besó con más insistencia, casi con rabia, reclamándolo posesiva mientras Albert, sumiso, apenas dejaba escapar un suspiro, aferrándose a su delicado cuerpo, sin dar crédito al ataque del cual era víctima. Si así serían todas sus mañanas, pues que el tiempo volara, para que de una vez pudiera disfrutarla al máximo, para que lo atacara una y otra vez con sus manos delicadas y con sus labios rojos, sus deliciosos labios que ahora se disponía a…

- Bien, ya es hora de darme un baño. Tú preparas el desayuno, ¿te parece?

- Qué, qué… ¿qué?

Sin previo aviso, cuando ya sentía que llegaba a la cima del mundo, Candy lo había abandonado a sus fantasías, tomando la toalla y la ropa que había dejado sobre una silla la noche anterior, para dirigirse al baño. Lo había dejado así, encumbrado en sus sensaciones, con el cuerpo en llamas y las manos vacías, la respiración entrecortada y la mente aturdida.

- Al rato estoy de vuelta.

Guiñándole coquetamente un ojo, Candy salió de la habitación y con ella, parte del oxígeno del lugar. O al menos así lo sintió Albert, quitándose con mano aún temblorosa el mechón húmedo que le cubría parte del rostro, pero sonriendo, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared que había sido testigo del asalto.

- Claro, _pequeña_, lo que tú digas – dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, haciendo hincapié en la palabra que ya no servía para describir a Candy.

Pequeña… qué poco quedaba de su pequeña. Y qué feliz estaba de poder disfrutarla.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Son ustedes geniales! He leído todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y... ¿qué más les puedo decir? Gracias, a veces, me suena un tanto vacío. Pero se los digo de corazón. Créanme cuando les digo que éste fue un capítulo difícil de escribir, no porque no supiera qué escribir, sino porque no estaba segura de poder describir la escena que tenía en la cabeza. En mi caso, cuando se me ocurre una idea para una historia, por lo general la veo más o menos de principio a fin en mi cabeza, con ciertas escenas "clave" muy claritas. Luego trato de escribir las transiciones hasta esas escenas. Esta del beso silencio fue una de las que estaban claras desde el principio, igual que aquella en que Albert y Candy dormían abrazados en Los Ángeles (en Pupilas I), cuando Albert perdió ante Candy gracias a Camille Lefevre o aquella de Albert durmiendo derrotado en el regazo de Candy, al inicio de Pupilas II. Ahora faltan exactamente 15 capítulos más y pues... bueno, creía justo explayarme un poquito en estos primeros momentos de la relación de nuestros rubios favoritos :-) Espero no haberme excedido en la cantidad de azúcar y color rosado jajajajaja. Todo en su justa medida (¡espero!).<strong>_

_**En esta ocasión recibí de verdad muchos comentarios y me gustaría contestar cada uno de ellos, pero creo que las aburriría un poco. A veces, cuando ustedes tienen activada la opción para recibir mensajes personales, les contesto directamente, pero son muy pocos los que tienen activada esa opción. Por favor, no crean que porque no las menciono aquí no leo sus comentarios. ¡Los leo todos! Porque si ustedes esperan leer la actualización, ¡yo espero leer sus impresiones! Ese es mi sueldo ;-)**_

_**En especial, quisiera responder estos mensajes:**_

_**Jessie: Qué mensaje más lindo. Sinceramente me dejó una sonrisa en el corazón. Estoy lejos de ser un ángel; soy de lo más terrenal, te lo aseguro, pero es fantástico saber que esta historia llena tu corazón. Gracias mil.**_

___**Opalsv: Agradezco tu comentario porque das en el clavo: juntos por fin SIN fantasmas. Desde que imaginé Pupilas tenía claro que Candy debería vivir con Albert lo mismo que él vivió con ella, pero la diferencia estaría en que los dos tenían que haber aprendido de sus errores y debilidades anteriores. Uno de los capítulos donde recibí más "reclamos" (por así decirlo) es precisamente aquel donde Albert deja a Candy para ir tras Camille. Sí, no es el camino rosa que estamos acostumbradas a ver en los fics y las teleseries, sino que, idealmente, algo un poquito más real. Duro, pero más real. La otra opción era que Camille aceptara a Albert y volvieran, pero uf... eso habría sido caer en el melodrama por el gusto del melodrama y trato de evitarlo. Espero conseguirlo al menos un poquito. Todavía falta ver qué pasará con sus fantasmas internos, pero esos... ufff, esos los llevamos siempre. Ya veremos qué pasa en los próximos capítulos ;-)**_

___**Lili: Para que puedan entender mi respuesta, copiaré el comentario de Lili:**_

__Hola! Admito que soy una fan de terri sin embargo tu historia y aun mas tu forma de escribir me envuelve, este capítulo fue de ensueño y mañana estaré sin falta para chocar tu actualización, por fa! No los hagas sufrir mucho ya se merecen ser felices, respecto a terri espero que tampoco sufra mucho, porque a mi opinión no es malo quiso a candy pero hay amores que no deben ser y que es mejor lejos, que duelen, yo creo que es lo que les paso.

_**Valoro mucho que me regales tu tiempo y tus comentarios aún sabiendo que en esta historia Terry no es protagonista. Coincido plenamente contigo: cada uno tiene visiones sobre qué es mejor para Candy y creo que esas visiones se deben respetar. No compartir, pero sí respetar. Al comienzo de este fic otra amiga fan de Terry me comentó que le gustaba leer mi historia porque no me concentraba en destruir a Terry. ¡Cómo agradecí ese comentario! He leído muchos, muchos fics y creo que la historia es tan rica, que no vale la pena concentrarnos en convertir en villano a Terry para que Albert se quede con Candy, ni tampoco creo que sea necesario transformar a Albert en un tirano para que Candy prefiera a Terry. Ya ven ustedes cómo es la historia de Mizuky: cada galán tiene sus pros y sus contras. Creo que eso hay material más que suficiente para escribir. Gracias por tu comentario y por leer esta historia.**_

___**Miangel: ¡Linda! Por supuesto que puedes llamarme amiga. ¿Cómo me voy a enojar por eso? ¡Un abrazo! Ahora, sobre la Guerra Florida... ufff... es como largo de explicar, pero trataré de ser breve. Es un evento que se celebra en abril de cada año (creo que ya llevan 12 años) en un foro de Candy llamado Foro Rosa. No es una pelea ni mucho menos, sino que simplemente varios grupos de fans de Candy Candy se juntan a presentar en este foro los trabajos que han hecho inspirados en su galán, sean fics, poemas, dibujos, videos, fanarts, etc. La gran mayoría se reúne en grupos que llevan un nombre en honor de su galán y, reitero, la idea no es "atacar" al personaje favorito de los otros grupos, sino que alabar a tu personaje favorito. Muchos van en grupos que se preparan, literalmente, durante meses con diversos trabajos. Pero puedes ir también por tu cuenta. La Guerra Florida dura un mes, siempre en abril. Efectivamente, Pupilas I fue un fic que escribí durante la GF 2011. La continuación (Pupilas II) es lo que escribí entre, más o menos, mayo y marzo de este año :-) Puedes encontrar los trabajos de la GF 2012 en el siguiente vínculo (debes inscribirte en el Foro Rosa para poder ingresar y ver los trabajos o publicar los tuyos): **_

_**http : / www . elainecandy . com / f19-gf-2012**_

___**Ok... ya me extendí mucho de nuevo. ¡Perdón por la lata! Ya sólo nos quedan 15 más. ¡Un abrazo!**_

___**PCR**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

De pie y sola.

Como siempre lo había estado desde el día que perdió a sus padres. Si alguna vez se había creído acompañada por alguna otra persona, hoy tenía más claro que nunca que todo había sido sólo una mentira.

El consejo. El maldito consejo. Una maldita línea en un testamento y toda su vida había cambiado. Una maldita línea en el titular de un diario y otra vez toda su vida había cambiado.

En cubierta hacía frío y el viento le golpeaba la cara sin piedad. Camille llevaba un abrigo grueso, guantes de piel y un sombrero para evitar el ataque de los elementos, pero el avance del barco convertía las fieras olas en una fría lluvia de gotas que de vez en cuando lograban mojar su cara.

Camille ya no lloraba. Desde el momento en que Tom se había volteado para mirarla con ojos llenos de tristeza y desprecio, Camille ya no lloraba. La escena volvía una y otra vez a su mente. Tom entrando a la sala de consejo, las caras de sorpresa, la foto sobre la mesa y ella corriendo tras sus pasos. Gustav había intentado detenerla, pero ella no lo había permitido. Tom bajando con paso rápido por las escaleras y ella gritando su nombre, tratando de alcanzarlo. Tom deteniéndose. Ella asustada, tratando de tomarlo por los hombros y él, en un movimiento seco y brusco, impidiéndoselo.

- Ni siquiera te atrevas – la había amenazado Tom con la voz más fría que jamás había oído en su vida.

- Tom, te lo suplico…

- ¿Me suplicas? ¿Qué me suplicas? – la interrumpió Tom volteándose para enfrentarla – Dime, ¿qué me suplicas?

- Yo, yo… - Tom se le acercaba lentamente y Camille se sintió intimidada.

- ¿Qué? Dime, ¿qué quieres?

- Por favor, Tom las cosas no son cómo…

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo son! – gritó Tom fuera de sí, logrando que Camille diera un paso atrás – Lo único cierto en toda esta estupidez es que tú eres una mentirosa y que yo soy un estúpido por haberte creído. ¡Todo el mundo me lo dijo! ¡Todos! Pero yo, escúchame bien – Tom le tomó con fuerza ambos brazos -, ¡yo te defendí! ¡Yo siempre te defendí! ¿Y qué gané con eso? ¿Ah? ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué gané yo?

- Por favor, Tom… - rogó Camille.

- ¿Por favor? – dijo Tom soltándola bruscamente - ¿Por favor?

- Te juro que todo esto tiene una explicación. Por favor, te lo suplico, déjame…

- ¡Basta! – gritó nuevamente el vaquero- ¿Una explicación? ¡Ninguna explicación, Lorraine!

- ¡Camille!

La voz de Gustav hizo que ambos se dieran vuelta para encontrarlo corriendo hacia ellos, apurado y de mal genio.

- ¿O debería decir _Camille_? – ironizó Tom, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa torcida - ¿Quién es? ¿Tu tío o tu…?

- ¡Basta, Tom! –gritó Camille – Gustav no es mi tío es mi…

- ¡Oh, pero qué bien! – rió Tom – Por fin vamos aclarando las cosas. ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novio? ¡Ah, no, perdón! De veras que tu novio es el actorcito inglés…

- ¡No tengo nada con Grantchester! – gritó de nuevo la joven, molesta y asustada al ver cómo el hombre que amaba se deleitaba en humillarla.

- Camille, no tienes por qué permitir que este ordinario te ofenda, querida – dijo Gustav en francés, mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano para obligarla a retornar.

- ¿Qué te pasa, tío? – le preguntó Tom enfrentándolo - ¿Se te olvidó hablar inglés?

- No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, mocoso trepador. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cuáles son tus intenciones? – lo desafió Gustav con perfecto inglés.

- ¿Mis intenciones? – rió Tom sorprendido – ¿**_Mis_** intenciones? ¡Ja! Esto sí que está bueno. A ver, tío, ¿qué tal si me aclaras cuáles son "mis" intenciones?

- Basta, Gustav, déjame sola con Tom.

- Pero, Camille, no voy a permitir que te…

- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Gustav! – le gritó Camille.

El hombre, desde luego, tenía su orgullo. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir gritos de nadie, menos de una chiquilla que, desde su punto de vista, le debía todo.

- Está bien. Nos vamos en cinco minutos. Haz lo que quieras – dando media vuelta, Gustav volvió sobre sus pasos y se alejó de la pareja.

- ¿Se van? – preguntó Tom con una sonrisa irónica - ¿Y cómo? ¿De luna miel acaso? ¡Claro! ¿Pero cómo no me di cuenta antes? Tú y él…

- ¡Cállate, Tom! – lo interrumpió Camille – Gustav trabaja para mí.

- ¿En serio? ¡No me digas! Ya veo. En el pequeño mundo de la francesita todo se resuelve así, con órdenes y dinero, ¿cierto? Dime una cosa, Lorraine… o como quiera que te llames…

- Tom, por favor…

- ¿Por qué, Lorraine? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

La imagen de su rostro angustiado al hacer la pregunta jamás podría olvidarla. Tal como había ocurrido en ese momento, sintió que el estómago se le apretaba, que las fuerzas le fallaban y que las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. ¿Por qué, por qué? Dolor. En el rostro de Tom ya no había sonrisas ni seguridad, sólo angustia y dolor, pena, indignación. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podría ella responder ese por qué cuando ni ella misma sabía en qué momento todo se le había ido de las manos, en qué momento la ficción había sido más fuerte que la realidad, en qué momento la cobardía le había ganado a la cordura?

Sólo había atinado a bajar la vista, avergonzada.

- Ya veo – había continuado Tom – Qué idiota soy. Aún pensé que podía obtener algo de la verdad, pero claro, otra vez me equivoqué. No eres más que una… una…

Camille recordaba cómo Tom había hecho un esfuerzo supremo para contener la ira y la pena que lo embargaban. La había mirado por última vez, con una mezcla indescriptible de pena y lástima… por él o por ella, jamás lo sabría.

- La esperan en unos minutos, mademoiselle. Adiós.

- Tom, no…

- Dije adiós, Camille Lefevre – cortó Tom, evitando con gesto duro que lo tomara del brazo - Mentirosa.

- ¡Tom, por favor, espera!

Pero Tom ya no esperaba y bajaba la escalera a toda prisa, sin dar marcha atrás.

- ¡Tom, por favor, lee mi carta, lee mi carta! Te lo ruego, Tom, por favor…

Recordaba vagamente que lo había seguido hasta la puerta, pero Tom era mucho más rápido y se las había arreglado para desaparecer con tan sólo dar unas rápidas zancadas. El flash en la cara cuando salió de las oficinas la hizo volver a la realidad. A su realidad. Estaba acorralada, asediada como un animal, rodeada de buitres, atada de manos. No podía seguirlo. No sin causar otro escándalo. No sin meter a Tom en el circo en que su vida se estaba transformando. No sin renunciar a liberarse por fin del consejo.

Con el corazón roto, se había visto forzada a tomar una decisión en una fracción de segundo. Tal vez la más importante de su vida. Dio un paso lento hacia atrás... Luego otro y otro. De pronto, una determinación fiera la animó. Esto no era el fin. Volvería. Volvería por él una y mil veces hasta que la escuchara. Se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, cada una de sus palabras, su desprecio, todo. Pero Tom valía más que todo eso y volvería por él. Pero libre, sin nada que ocultar. La carta. ¡Gracias al cielo había escrito la carta! Tom la leería y comenzaría a entender. Así sería. Así tenía que ser. Porque si las cosas no fueran así, todo sería en vano.

Sola, de pie en cubierta, viendo cómo el horizonte líquido por fin comenzaba a dar paso a los primeros trazos de tierra firme, Camille Lorraine Lefevre se aferró a la única esperanza que le quedaba. Un trozo de papel que había cruzado el océano en la dirección contraria a la que ella ahora viajaba.

Otra vez su vida pendía de unas cuantas líneas sobre un papel.

- Señorita Lefevre, llegaremos a Inglaterra en unas horas.

La voz grave del capitán del barco la sacó de sus recuerdos. Había tenido casi una semana completa para torturarse en silencio por cada segundo en que había mentido a Tom, para castigarse recordando sus palabras duras y su desprecio, alejada de los integrantes del consejo, de todos. Poco antes de embarcarse, había enviado un telegrama a Francia.

- Acabamos de recibir otro mensaje para usted, señorita – dijo el hombre entregándole un pequeño trozo de papel.

- Gracias. No necesito recordarle…

- Descuide, mademoiselle. La palabra de un hombre de mar no es palabra en vano.

- Gracias, capitán.

- Le recomiendo que vuelva a su camarote, mademoiselle. Está a punto de comenzar a llover.

- Lo sé, capitán. Entraré en un momento. Gracias.

- Con permiso, mademoiselle.

Claro que iba a llover. Claro que habría tormenta. Ella estaba a punto de desatarla. El show estaba por comenzar. Quién sabe; tal vez tendría oportunidad de poner en práctica algo del cinismo de Grantchester en escena. Camille miró su reloj. Sólo dos horas más y el telón se levantaría. Abrió el mensaje que le había entregado el capitán y lo leyó. Todo en orden. Todo a punto. Sin pensarlo más, lo arrugó y lo lanzó a las frías aguas. La lluvia comenzó a caer con rabia mientras seguía con la vista fija en la franja de tierra que se acercaba lentamente. Una vez en Inglaterra, no les daría un respiro. Los haría viajar directamente a París. Y una vez allí, terminaría con la farsa a como diera lugar.

En pocos minutos quedó calada hasta los huesos, pero no bajó a su habitación. El viento agitaba la embarcación de un lado a otro y a lo lejos le parecía escuchar los suspiros de los atemorizados pasajeros de primera clase. La tormenta había comenzado… en el mar y en su vida.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>He dejado pasar unos días antes de volver a actualizar para darles tiempo para alcanzarnos en los capítulos (como varias ya me lo han comentado), pero también para que disfrutáramos un poquito más del encuentro ente Candy y Albert. Mal que mal, este es un Albert-fic... bueno... esa es la idea ;-)<em>**

**_Hoy no me extenderé mucho en los comentarios porque creo que en el capítulo anterior se me pasó un poco la mano y hablé demasiado. En todo caso, es bueno saber que les he podido ayudar a aclarar dudas sobre el ciber Candy mundo. Ya sólo quedan 14 capítulos y se vienen algunos medio complicados, así que a prepararse._**

**_Un abrazo para tods y que tengan una excelente semana._**

**_Mach23: Merci pour votre message! Je vais bien, mais je voulais leur donner le temps de lire leschapitres. J'espère que ce message en français est bon. Go GoogleTranslate Go! -)_**


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

La noticia de que Albert y Candy por fin estaban juntos sólo había tomado por sorpresa a quienes no los conocían. Para sus amigos cercanos, en cambio, más que novedad, la noticia había resultado ser un alivio. ¡Por fin! En algún momento del primer día juntos, en alguna de las pausas entre besos y abrazos, Candy había recordado que Archie le había dicho que necesitaba comunicarse con urgencia con Albert y que "esperaría su llamado". A regañadientes, Albert lo había llamado, pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de ponerlo al tanto de los problemas de la empresa, Archie le había preguntado directamente con quién estaba.

- ¿Con quién estoy? – había preguntado Albert contrariado.

- Sí… ¿dónde estás? Te hemos estado buscando desde el lunes…

- Tuve que viajar a Nueva York…

- Eso ya lo sé… y también sé que Camille Jacobs regresa este viernes a Europa... Sola.

- … ¿En serio? – preguntó Albert haciéndose el sorprendido.

- En serio. ¿Y? ¿Con quién estás? ¿No vas a decirme?

Archie tenía ese tonito de voz que le ponía a Albert los nervios de punta, porque sabía que estaba a punto de hacerle alguna jugarreta pesada. No tenía problemas en admitir que estaba con Candy, desde luego, pero no sabía si ella quería que todos supieran tan pronto que por fin eran algo más que dos amigos.

- Estoy en el departamento de Candy – contestó con tono seguro y despreocupado Albert.

- Ajá… ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Y no tienes nada más que contarme?

- Creí que eras tú el que tenía que contarme algo, Archie. Por eso te llamé.

- Me llamaste porque Candy te dio el recado, ¿no?

- Sí, pero…

- ¡Vamos, Albert! – lo interrumpió risueño Archie- ¡Confiésalo de una vez! Tú y Candy…

- Archie, no lo molestes…

Albert oyó la voz risueña de Annie y supo que no tenía sentido ocultar lo que pasaba. Además, ¡lo último que quería era ocultarlo! Quería gritarlo a todo el mundo, quería salir con Candy de la mano, besarla frente a todos, mostrarles que por fin estaban juntos y que nadie era más feliz que ellos.

- ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo cuente o tan sólo quieres que te lo confirme, entrometido?

- ¡Sí! – gritó Archie a todo pulmón - ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije, Annie! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Era sólo cuestión de tiempo!

Albert no pudo evitar reírse y decidió compartir la alegría con Candy, pasándole el auricular, para que ella misma oyera la celebración que ocurría a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, en Boston. Ambos rieron de buena gana y aunque Candy se sonrojó, no pudo evitar sentir que todo, por fin, comenzaba a tomar el rumbo que siempre debía haber tenido. ¡Y se sentía tan bien!

Entre risas y bromas, los cuatro mantuvieron una conversación relativamente normal durante algunos minutos, hasta que Archie decidió que era momento de dejar a los enamorados solos y que no valía la pena molestar a Albert con detalles de una situación que, mal que mal, él ya tenía bajo control. Además, sabía que el tema de Lefevre siempre lo ponía de mal genio y que de seguro no le caería en gracia enterarse de que la mujer que tantas tensiones había acarreado a la familia había estado bajo sus narices todo el tiempo. No, ya habría tiempo para contarle todo al día siguiente, cuanto Albert volviera al trabajo y lo llamara por teléfono. Después de todo, la noticia era demasiado grande como para mantenerla en secreto. Pero ahora su tío y su mejor amiga se merecían pasar tiempo tranquilos.

Albert, por su parte, no puso demasiado empeño en enterarse de lo que ocurría y agradeció de corazón la comprensión de su sobrino. Aunque le hubiese contado que alguien había robado toda la fortuna de la familia, poco podría haber hecho. Su cabeza, su corazón, sus sentidos, todo él estaban concentrados en toda ella, Candice White.

Cuando colgaron el teléfono, Albert tomó a Candy por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, dejando descansar su frente sobre la de ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que te amo? – le preguntó sin rodeos.

- Pues… ahora que lo preguntas… - jugueteó Candy, sonriendo.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas así! –reclamó Albert como un chiquillo - ¡Claro que lo sabes! – y por si tenía dudas, la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Nunca está de más una confirmación, ¿no crees? – le contestó Candy, al tiempo que se acercaba coqueta y lentamente a los labios del hombre que amaba - ¿No te gustaría…?

- ¡Claro que sí!

La invitación de Candy había sido el comienzo de otra larga danza de besos, abrazos y caricias al compás de suspiros y palabras de amor. Era imposible que se aburrieran y cada beso sólo despertaba en ambos el deseo de otro y otro y otro más. Pero también había mucho que conversar. Albert quería saber todo de ella y ella, todo de él. De una u otra manera habían compartido una vida, pero las decisiones de uno y otro los habían llevado por caminos diferentes, llegando incluso a desconocerse. Albert quería saber en qué momento ella se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba y Candy, a su vez, necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Camille.

Jacobs.

Cuando Albert oyó su nombre hizo una mueca que a Candy le pareció una mezcla de fastidio e incomodidad.

- ¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de ella ahora?

- ¿De verdad crees que podemos dejarlo para otro momento?

- Pero, Candy, estamos…

- Necesito saberlo, Albert. ¿O prefieres que haga de cuenta que ella nunca existió? Hace sólo unos días corriste a su lado… yo… – Candy titubeó - De verdad entiendo que tuvieras que hablar con ella, pero necesito saberlo de ti, Albert. Necesito saber qué ocurrió entre ustedes. Todo.

- ¿Todo? – preguntó Albert levantando una ceja.

Candy dudó por unos instantes. Todo era mucho pedir. Todo, sin embargo, era lo que ella de verdad necesitaba saber. ¿Cómo es que Camille lo había dejado? ¿Qué le había hecho realmente Albert? ¿Había aprendido él de esa experiencia? Sí, sabía que desde la muerte de la tía abuela Albert era otro, pero mal que mal, estar con él podía ser un riesgo y lo último que quería era volver a sufrir.

Todo, bien sabía Candy, sería lo que Albert, a su vez, esperaría saber de su larga relación con Terry, de su ruptura y de los fantasmas que a veces aún la perseguían. Todo le significaría a Candy y a Albert entablar una conversación seria, profunda y que, de una u otra forma, haría doler sus corazones y expondría ante el otro lo peor de cada uno, junto con sus mayores frustraciones y debilidades.

Albert seguía mirando a Candy con la pregunta dibujada en su rostro. Candy no contestaba, perdida entre sus propios temores, debatiéndose entre el oír o el hacer oídos sordos, entre el saber o disfrutar de una dulce ignorancia que, a la larga, terminaría por pasarles la cuenta. Lo amaba demasiado. Sabía que no era un hombre perfecto, que tenía mal genio y desplantes, que podía ser un envidioso y un altanero, que muchas veces se sentía demasiado seguro de sí mismo y que su ego podía llegar a pasarle malas jugadas… pero lo amaba. Así había aprendido a vivir a su lado y a aceptarlo, sin esperar cambiarlo a él, porque la única persona sobre la cual realmente tenía poder era ella misma. Podía optar por cerrar la puerta al pasado y cruzar los dedos para que su mente jamás le recordara que en el libro de la vida de Albert ella estaba lejos de ser la primera, o bien, podía entregarse al amor con los ojos abiertos y los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, con la verdad por delante y la tranquilidad que daba la ausencia de secretos entre ambos. Ya una vez había amado con los ojos cerrados, ciega por gusto y por miedo. Candy miró a Albert detenidamente… ¿había algo que temer de ese hombre maravillosamente imperfecto? Tal vez sí… pero no dejaría que el miedo la paralizara. Esta vez actuaría como la mujer que era y tomaría el control de su vida ella misma, no dejaría que otros lo hicieran, y como la mujer que era, decidía libremente que quería amar a ese hombre tal como era.

- Sí, Albert – contestó por fin Candy regalándole una mirada tranquila, profunda, llena de confianza – Necesito saberlo todo, tal como sé que tú necesitas saberlo todo de Terry, ¿verdad?

Albert bajó la vista, tratando de disimular su sorpresa. ¿Es que acaso ella podía leer su mente? ¿O es que ante ella él era tan débil que no lograba ocultarle nada? De pronto se sintió frágil e inseguro frente a Candy. Ella era tan fuerte, tan segura, tan decidida. ¿Cómo podría él enfrentarla? ¿Enfrentarla? ¿Es que acaso tenía que enfrentarla, como si entre ambos amarse fuera una batalla? Albert la miró de nuevo, acariciando con ternura su suave mejilla derecha. Amarla no era una batalla, amarla era su destino, era la única razón por la cual merecía la pena vivir su vida, ser un mejor hombre, aprender a ser lo que ella necesitaba que él fuera, exponer su corazón completo. Sí, Candy estaba lejos de ser lo que la alta sociedad, sus tutores y sus parientes le habían enseñado que debía ser la perfecta señorita. Candy jamás sería la señora Andrew que para él todos esperaban. Candy sería más, mucho más.

Albert besó su frente y la abrazó, accediendo en silencio a la petición de sinceridad de su amada, solicitando refugio y comprensión. Ella, a su vez, lo abrazó con ternura, confirmándole que lo amaba, que haría lo posible por comprender y que también sería honesta. Algo intangible se hizo más fuerte entre ambos, un vínculo que parecía difuso comenzaba a hacerse claro; los caminos que cada uno aún recorría en solitario comenzaban a llevarlos hacia un mismo camino, uno más ancho, uno que tal vez llegarían recorrer juntos para siempre.

Candy fue la primera en romper el abrazo.

- Voy a preparar café – dijo con naturalidad, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La conversación sería larga y complicada, pero la necesitaban. Albert sonrió para sus adentros y siguió a Candy. Tampoco era necesario comenzar en ese preciso instante y en la cocina, bien lo sabía, siempre ocurrían cosas interesantes. Muy interesantes.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>No todo es miel sobre hojuelas...<em>**

**_Como siempre, mil gracias por sus comentarios. Ustedes extrañan la historia y yo los comentarios, ¡así que estamos empatadas! :-)_**

**_MaTeresa: Este comentario me pareció genial - "Camille, Tom, el Consejo, Gustav... otra parte de la historia que agoniza por tu actualización." ¡Gracias!_**

**_Annimo: ¿Cómo crees que me voy a cansar de leer que les gusta la historia? ¡Todo lo contrario! Cuando no lo dicen, te lo aseguro, me preocupo de verdad. Muchas, muchas gracias. Concuerdo contigo: escribir un fic es algo difícil y mientras más se extiende, más complicado, porque se va enredando la trama y uno a veces se pierde en su propia historia o pierde las ganas de escribir. Por eso es tan valioso recibir comentarios y ánimo de quienes están leyendo. Éxito con tu historia._**

**_Jimena: Gracias por tu interés en mis otros fics. Tengo varios publicados aquí mismo en FFnet. Sólo debes hacer clic en mi nombre de usuario y llegarás a mi página en FFnet, donde están los vínculos a los otros nueve fics. Espero que te gusten, aunque he de decir que la mayoría son minifics, salvo "Blanco, lila o rosado", que es un fic, pero muuuchoo más corto que Pupilas :-)_**


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

- Supongo que no necesito explicarle la razón de mi llamado, ¿verdad?

- Desde luego que no. Sé qué…

- Y también supongo que tiene claro que no es con usted con quiero hablar, ¿verdad?

- Lamento decepcionarla, pero…

- No quiero excusas, señor Cornwell. Quiero hablar con el señor Andrew. Ahora.

- Señorita Lefevre, créame que…

- Mi barco zarpa en veinte minutos, señor Cromwell. No tengo tiempo para juegos. Usted comprende que están en serios problemas.

¿Qué si lo comprendía? ¡Claro que lo comprendía! Esa había sido la primera vez que hablaba con Camille Lefevre y la situación había resultado ser totalmente lo contrario a lo que él siempre había soñado. Él y muchos otros; Albert incluido. Porque todos, de una u otra manera, habían imagino el glorioso momento en que mirarían de frente a Camille Lefevre para refregarle en la cara que no era más que una niñita jugando en terreno de hombres y que eso no era lo correcto para ella, pues ellos eran mejores. Todo ese discurso barato de la igualdad que muchos comenzaban a apoyar era sólo eso, un discurso. ¿Igualdad? ¡Desde luego que no había igualdad! Ellos eran hombres. Ella era una mujer. Ellos habían nacido para dar órdenes, ellas, para obedecer. Esa ridícula situación en la que las empresas Andrew habían perdido millones ante Lefevre había sido sólo una seguidilla de casos fortuitos, mera suerte. Jamás talento, jamás inteligencia, jamás astucia. Porque si así lo fuera… ¿qué quedaría para ellos, los buenos hombres de negocios? Era algo que nadie comentaba en voz alta, pero que todos susurraban en voz baja. Ese día, el primer día que se hablaran, sería para poner las cosas en su lugar, con Lefevre abajo y ellos por encima. Muy, muy por encima.

Recordando la conversación mientras revisaba los documentos en su escritorio, Archie sentía que su orgullo había sido pisoteado como un trapo. En ningún momento Lefevre se había mostrado fuera de sus casillas. Había esperado encontrarla histérica, hecha un mar de lágrimas, toda una reina del drama y en lugar de ello, se había encontrado con una mujer firme, inflexible, de hierro, que lo había acorralado hasta hacerlo sentir menos que un aprendiz de algo que ya ni siquiera sabía qué era. Ella había estado en control. Absolutamente en control.

- Desde luego, señorita, pero…

- Pues entonces no entiendo por qué el señor Andrew sigue escondiéndose tras sus espaldas, señor Cornwell – lo había interrumpido Camille.

- No se trata de eso, señorita Lefevre. Albert tuvo que realizar un viaje urgente, pero no tengo forma de comunicarme con él y…

- Bien, supongo entonces que no tengo alternativa.

Camille había hecho una pausa que a Archie le pareció algo así como la fracción de segundo en que una pantera toma impulso para abalanzarse sobre su indefensa víctima, dispuesta a devorarla. Por alguna incómoda razón, él se había sentido tan acorralado como nunca antes recordaba haberse sentido. Porque si lograba salvarse de esa pantera, no estaba seguro de poder esquivar al león furioso en que Albert se transformaría. Una gota de sudor frío había rodado por su espalda.

- Señor Cornwell, las difamaciones son un delito grave. Sobre todo cuando éstas buscan desacreditar a la competencia en forma desleal. Peor aun cuando se pone en entredicho la reputación de una mujer…

- Le aseguro que…

- No he terminado, señor Cornwell.

- Perdón – dijo Archie, sintiéndose de vuelta en el San Pablo.

- Jamás pensé que llevarían tan lejos esta supuesta rivalidad entre nuestras empresas. ¿Puede decirme qué pretenden al publicar este tipo de mentiras?

- ¡Le aseguro que no tenemos nada que ver en esto, señorita Lefevre! Esta mañana me he puesto en contacto con el editor del periódico para recabar toda la información del caso. Nuestros medios jamás se han dedicado a la difamación, menos aún de una dama.

- ¿Debo entender entonces que todo esto es obra del señor Grantchester?

- No, Terry jamás haría algo así.

- ¿Terry? – preguntó Camille dejando entrever por primera vez en su tono de voz algo parecido a la sorpresa.

- Créame que me encantaría poder tener algo a qué echar mano para zafarnos de esta situación, señorita Lefevre, pero aunque Terry no sea santo de mi devoción, debo confesar que no lo creo capaz de algo tan bajo.

- Usted parece conocerlo muy bien…

- Fuimos compañeros de colegio en Inglaterra y… bueno… Hay otras razones que por algún tiempo nos hicieron mantener algún tipo de lazos de amistad. Situaciones personales que, si usted me disculpa, preferiría no tratar en esta conversación.

- Claro, claro.

Silencio. Un largo, largo silencio. Un incómodo silencio. ¿Seguía Lefevre al otro lado del teléfono? ¿Desde cuándo era él un defensor del honor de Terry Grantchester? Albert lo iba a matar. Estaba seguro de que Albert lo iba a matar. ¿Pero dónde diablos se metía Albert justo cuando más lo necesitaban? Camille seguía en silencio. Tal vez había cortado… ¿debería cortar él también? No, Albert lo mataría si se enterara de que le había colgado a Lefevre…

- Muy bien, entonces debo entender que si ustedes no son culpables, ni tampoco el señor Grantchester, debido a los altos estándares morales que usted le atribuye…

- Disculpe, señorita Lefevre, yo no le atribuyo altos estándares de ningún tipo. Sólo opino que es un caballero y realmente me costaría creer que se preste para algo así.

- Bien… como sea. El caso es que entonces, ¿quién lo hizo? ¿Quién gana con esta situación? ¿Ya habló con su editor?

- Sí, pero no logré sacar nada en limpio.

- Grantchester también me aseguró que él no tenía nada que ver. Peor aún, se atrevió a amenazarme con acciones legales.

- Imagino que fue una conversación poco agradable… -aventuró Archie.

- Absolutamente desagradable. Créame: no me interesa volver a intercambiar una palabra con él en mi vida.

- ¡Le creo! Terry tiene un don increíble para hacer que la gente lo ame o lo odie. ¡Con él no hay términos medios! – rió Archie, tratando de sonar simpático.

- No le veo la gracia, señor Cornwell. Esto es serio – fue la seca respuesta de Camille.

- Claro, claro…

- En fin, entonces no me queda más alternativa que demandarlos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Y créame, señor Cornwell, no voy a escatimar recursos en hacerlos pagar por esto. Es curioso: nunca pensé que esta supuesta "batalla" que ustedes inventaron terminaríamos ganándola en un tribunal. Porque vamos a ganar, eso se lo aseguro. La ley está de nuestra parte.

- ¡Pero debe haber una explicación! Hoy mismo sacaremos una disculpa en la edición de la tarde.

- Eso no basta, el daño está hecho. La única forma es demandarlos. Sólo quería ponerlo al tanto y…

- ¡Pero al menos debe darnos oportunidad de solucionar esto!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Camille en un tono que a Archie le resultó escalofriantemente frío.

- No puedo comprometerme a hacer algo más concreto porque aún no logramos comprender exactamente lo que sucedió, pero le aseguro que buscaremos a los culpables y que no permitiremos que esta situación se repita.

- ¿Y eso de qué me sirve? El daño ya está hecho. Además, me voy en quince minutos y, créame, no tengo ánimos para cambiar las instrucciones que ya di a mis abogados.

Las instrucciones. Archie comprendió de golpe que Camille Lefevre no lo había llamado para ponerlo al tanto de nada, sino para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: ganar. Otra vez era ella quien tenía la sartén por la mango y, conociendo como conocía a Terry, sabía que era sólo era cuestión de minutos para que lo tuviera al otro lado de la línea, gritando furioso. Y de todas formas, Albert lo mataría porque los diarios eran parte de su responsabilidad y algo había salido mal. Muy, muy mal. No había alternativa. Tenía que ceder.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere, señorita Lefevre?

- Pues ya que lo pregunta… lo que quiero es la verdad. No me interesa su cabeza, ni la del señor Andrew, aunque tal vez sí me interese la del señor Grantchester… -ironizó Camille – Tampoco me sirve un comunicado en el diario de la tarde, ni menos que despida al editor o a un par de periodistas. Quiero saberlo todo, señor Cornwell, cada detalle, cada movimiento que llevó a que se gestara esta farsa.

- No la entiendo…

- Este es el trato: yo desistiré de tomar acciones legales contra ustedes y de hacer un escándalo aún mayor, a cambio de la verdad. Claramente la intención de todo esto es perjudicar mi reputación y crear un gran conflicto. Puedo pensar en muchas personas a las que les beneficiaría esta situación. El señor Andrew, entre ellos.

- Le aseguro que…

- Le creo, Archie -¡Archie! Por fin lo había llamado por su nombre. ¿Podría él llamarla Camille? – Pero usted debe saber que mi posición como mujer sola en un mundo de hombres ambiciosos no es sencilla. Muchos quieren verme caer. Demasiados.

Archie se había hundido en su propia la silla. Él había deseado fervientemente verla caer. Cobardemente, mejor dicho, pues mal que mal, la mujer sólo había cometido la grave falta de ser uno de los competidores más formidables que había tenido.

- Le doy una semana para que averigüe quién estuvo detrás de todo esto y para que me entregue las pruebas que así lo demuestran.

- ¿Una semana? Pero una semana…

- Una semana es lo que tardaré en llegar a Londres. Cuando llegue quiero tener toda la información. Quiero nombres. Todos los nombres.

- Pero… pero…-intentó Archie.

- Una semana, Archie. De verdad quisiera poder darle más tiempo, pero ya no me queda.

- ¿No le queda?

- No puedo explicarle la situación, Archie, pero… es todo lo que puedo darle. Si para entonces no me demuestra que ustedes no participaron en esta mentira, los demandaré.

- ¿Y cómo le haré llegar la información?

- No se preocupe, ya deposité en el correo un sobre sellado con toda la información para que sigamos en contacto. Debería recibirlo mañana temprano.

- ¡¿Qué?

¿Qué? ¿Ya le había enviado las instrucciones por correo? O sea… O sea… ¡Lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio! Esa mujer era increíble. No: ¡era terrible!

- Le ruego me disculpe, Archie, pero no tuve otra alternativa.

- Pues podríamos habernos ahorrado mucho tiempo si me hubiese pedido esto directamente, señorita Lefevre – dijo molesto Archie.

- No, primero necesitaba saber si usted aceptaba. Tampoco puedo obligarlo.

- ¿Y si no hubiese aceptado? ¿Qué se suponía que haría yo mañana con su sobre?

- No lo habría recibido. Ya di instrucciones al respecto.

- ¡Vaya! -bufó Archie -¿Ordenó también mi cena para esta noche? – estaba furioso y ya no tenía ganas de disimularlo.

- No, Archie… Yo… -Camille dudó -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

- ¿Personal? – Archie no entendía nada.

- Usted conoce a Thomas Stevens, ¿verdad?

- ¿A Tom Stevens? ¿De Lakewood? – Archie se pregunta dónde iría a parar esa conversación.

- Sí… el hermano adoptivo de Candy… por así decirlo… Y en cierta forma, de su esposa.

Archie se puso tenso. Esa calculadora mujer sabía demasiado de su vida privada y de pronto temió que por fin sacara sus garras y tratara de aprovechar aún más el estúpido entuerto en el que se encontraban.

- No entiendo qué tiene que ver mi familia con todo esto, señorita Lefevre. Le ruego por favor que sea clara.

El tono de Archie no daba pie a dudas. Una cosa eran los negocios, otro era su familia. Jamás permitiría que nadie les pusiera un dedo encima y si eso significaba perder millones, poco le importaba perderlos. Los defendería siempre, contra todos, en especial contra una loca maniática que parecía sospechosamente familiarizada con temas que no le correspondían.

- No tengo tiempo para explicarle las razones ahora, pero estoy segura de que su esposa lo pondrá al tanto de todo muy pronto, en cuanto Candy le cuente quién soy realmente.

- ¿Cuándo Candy le cuente quién es usted realmente? ¿Qué pretende? ¿Usted conoce a Candy?

- Eso no importa ahora…

- ¡Camille!

La voz masculina que le llegó a través del auricular y los ruidos de fondo hicieron que Archie comprendiera que la conversación estaba por llegar a su fin.

- No tengo tiempo para explicarle, pero por favor, Archie, se lo suplico: busque a Tom y dígale que entre Grantchester y yo jamás ha habido nada, dígale que…

- ¡Camille! – la voz masculina que la llamaba en francés se oyó con más fuerza y más cargada de rabia -Por fin te encuentro, ¿con quién hablas?

- Nadie… -Archie notó cómo Camille cubría el auricular mientras respondía también en francés – Voy en seguida.

- Ven ahora mismo, el barco se va.

- Voy, en serio, sólo estoy afinando algo con la gente de Boston – dijo Camille sin faltar a la verdad.

- Bien, date prisa, por favor.

El hombre se alejó, Camille retomó la conversación y Archie pudo notar que el movimiento de la gente a su alrededor había aumentado y que de pronto todo tenía la urgencia de los minutos previos al zarpe.

- Dígale que lo amo, Archie – dijo Camille en tono casi desesperado, retomando la conversación en inglés-Por favor, dígale que lo amo, que siempre lo he amado…

- ¡¿Que qué?

- Por favor, dígaselo, júreme que se lo dirá…

- Pero yo…

- ¡Sólo júremelo!

- Bueno, bueno, se lo juro, pero…

- ¡Camille, por Dios, vamos de una vez!

- Tengo que cortar. Confío en usted. Lea las instrucciones. Tiene una semana. Confío en usted. Adiós.

- Pero, pero… ¿Camille? ¿Aló? ¿Aló? ¡Esta mujer está loca!

La conversación con Camille Lefevre había ocurrido hacía justo una semana. Sentado en el cómodo escritorio de su mansión en Boston, Archie sonrió. Mirando su reloj, hizo los cálculos: Camille debía estar por llegar a Londres y los documentos estarían esperándola. Era increíble lo que podía hacerse en una semana con la presión correcta y recursos ilimitados para movilizar todo lo necesario y obtener resultados. ¡Y vaya resultados! Lo que habían descubierto lo había sorprendido, había marcado el inicio de una insospechada alianza con su mayor adversaria comercial y lo había salvado de la muerte a manos de Albert.

Lo único de lo cual no lo había salvado era la incómoda conversación con Grantchester. Nunca podría soportarlo. Jamás. Candy había estado ciega para correr a su lado, pero eso ya daba lo mismo, porque ahora estaba junto a su tío. Y si todo salía bien, Candy pasaría de ser su cuñada a su tía política, situación que, por cierto, sería rarísima, considerando que era, además, su mejor amiga. En fin, ya vería qué hacer con su cuñada. Lo que aún no sabía era qué hacer con su cuñado. ¿Cómo es que toda la gente salida del hogar de Pony tenía la cabeza tan dura?

Pero tenía que cumplir con su parte, porque lo había jurado a una damisela en apuros. Al final del día, Camille Lefevre sí tenía un lado débil, como todas las mujeres. O mejor dicho, como todos los enamorados. Pero lo que le había hecho a Tom… mal que mal eran como familia y lo que le habían pedido tampoco era tan difícil. Grantchester, además, había dejado muy en claro que jamás en la vida estaría tan desesperado como para siquiera pensar en tener algo con la "loca esa", como él la llamaba.

Archie sintió compasión por Camille. Estaba totalmente sola, rodeada de gente que sólo quería destruirla y verla humillada, tal como él mismo había querido. ¿Y por qué razón? Sólo por el delito de ser una mujer inteligente. Nada les había hecho realmente y comprendiendo su frágil situación se sentía con la obligación moral de ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Tal vez con eso quería acallar la voz de su conciencia y los remordimientos. O tal vez sólo era lo correcto. Pero Tom no veía así las cosas. Albert mismo aún se sentía como un idiota… pero claro, él tenía buenas razones para pensar de esa manera. Candy estaba furiosa y no quería saber nada de buenas intenciones ni razones poderosas. Sólo le importaba su hermano. Y su tío, claro, pero por razones muy diferentes.

Sólo Annie, en medio de esa tormenta, parecía mantener una posición ecuánime. No culpaba a nadie, sólo quería tratar de entender qué es lo que realmente sucedía para poder ayudar a los demás. Había escuchado pacientemente, se había sorprendido, había preguntado y luego había guardado silencio, apoyando a todos los involucrados. Annie era una mujer maravillosa en realidad. Y era su mujer. La mujer más importante de su vida. La única que realmente había amado, la única que lo entendía y la única a la cual él podía acudir por consejo y refugio, pero también por amor y pasión.

¿Hacía cuánto que no le decía cuánto la amaba? ¿Es que acaso iba a cometer el error de pensar que ella estaría siempre a su lado sólo porque ya estaban juntos? Nada es eterno, bien lo sabía, menos el amor, que era algo esquivo y peligroso. Pero él la amaba y ella lo amaba. No era necesario ser novios para amarse como si recién comenzaran una vida juntos. No era necesario ser Albert y Candy para comportarse como jóvenes enamorados, porque en realidad eso es lo que ellos también era: jóvenes enamorados. Con la firme convicción de aprender de sus errores y los de los demás, Archie decidió que a partir de ese día invertiría un poco menos en la bolsa y mucho, mucho más en su mujer. Al final del día, era ella, y sólo ella, lo único verdadero que tenía en la vida.

Mirando nuevamente los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio, Archie sintió pena por Camille Lefevre y Thomas Stevens, cuyo amor parecía destinado al fracaso. Él había cumplido ya su parte con creces. El resto estaba en manos de Tom. O mejor dicho, en su corazón.

Y el corazón, bien lo sabía él, es desesperado.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>... y la semana aún no termina :-)<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por tan lindos comentarios. Les reitero una y mil veces que no me aburro de leerlos, que los leo todos (varias veces), que así como ustedes esperan las actualizaciones, ¡yo espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Así que no lo duden: ¡amo sus comentarios! Porque mal que mal, son mi sueldo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. **_

**_Ya sólo quedan once más. ¡Saludos!_**

**_PCR_**


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

Candy ponía el corazón en cada detalle. Su novio, Albert Andrew, estaba por llegar. Su novio, Albert Andrew, le había pedido que hicieran de esa velada una ocasión única y tranquila, porque ambos lo necesitaban. Por fin estaba junto a Albert. Por fin ambos se habían sincerado y entre los dos no había secretos. Pero las cosas no estaban del todo bien. ¿Por qué la felicidad nunca podía ser completa? Dejando el florero sobre la mesa, Candy recordó la conversación que hacía algunos días había tenido en ese mismo lugar con su entonces recién estrenado novio.

- Por eso tenía que verla, Candy, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo repitiéndome que ella era la mujer para mí, porque no quería aceptar que otra vez estaba enamorado de ti, porque… bueno… porque supongo que en el fondo no soy más que un tonto cobarde y tenía miedo de volver a equivocarme creyendo que sentías algo por mí cuando en realidad sólo me veías como a un amigo.

Albert estaba sentado en el sofá con Candy recostada sobre su pecho, lo cual le permitía acariciar suavemente su rizado cabello mientras hablaba. En cuanto oyó sus dudas, Candy se incorporó sorprendida con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿De verdad te parecía que te miraba _sólo_ como a un amigo? – le preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Bueno… en realidad no – reconoció Albert sonriendo algo apenado – pero uno nunca puede estar completamente seguro.

- ¿Y por eso preferiste ir a buscar a tu ex novia para salir de la duda en lugar de preguntármelo directamente?

Albert había notado de inmediato el tono de triste reproche en la pregunta de Candy. Las cosas se estaban precipitando demasiado. Ella había querido que hablaran francamente y él había aceptado, aunque habría preferido dilatarlo y dejar pasar algo más de tiempo, para que la relación se fortaleciera.

- No se trata de eso, Candy – dijo Albert con voz triste – Era algo que tenía que hacer, porque si sólo te hubiese buscado directamente, estoy seguro de que de todas maneras tú habrías sido la primera en preguntarme por ella. ¿O no?

- No lo sé…

- Vamos, sí lo sabes, Candy. Yo al menos lo sé. Antes… bueno, hace muchos años, cuando estaba enamorado de ti…

- … y yo de ti, pero tú tampoco dijiste nada – lo interrumpió Candy poniéndose de pie.

- Bueno, justamente, cuando yo tampoco dije nada. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué nunca lo hice?

- Muchas veces… - reconoció Candy triste – Supongo que fue mi culpa.

- No, no fue tu culpa. El problema es que yo no fui capaz de sacarme de la cabeza que tú amabas a Terry.

- ¡Pero si yo lo había dejado atrás hacía tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – reclamó Candy subiendo la voz.

- ¿En serio? Y entonces, ¿por qué volviste con él? ¿Por despecho?

- ¡No! No por despecho, sino porque… porque… Albert ya te lo dije una vez, ¿recuerdas? – Candy se estaba sintiendo atacada.

- No, no, Candy – dijo Albert, poniéndose de pie para abrazarla – No te estoy recriminando nada, mi amor, por favor, escúchame – Albert besó su frente - Sé por qué regresaste con él: porque yo no te di muestras claras de mi amor. Lo sé, lo sé y me odio por haber sido tan cobarde y tan estúpido como para no haber actuado diferente. Tal vez las cosas habrían sido muy distintas y entre nosotros…

- … y entre nosotros de todas formas habría estado la duda. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme? – preguntó por fin Candy.

- Sí… y ahora con Camille – Albert notó como Candy se ponía rígida entre sus brazos al oír el nombre de la chica -, si yo no hubiese aclarado la situación con ella antes de empezar contigo, después de todo lo que tú me viste hacer por ella, ¿habrías aceptado de buenas a primera que ya la había olvidado?

- No… supongo que no – dijo Candy bajando la vista.

- Candy, mírame – Albert tomó suavemente su mentón – Yo me equivoqué. Dejé que el miedo y las dudas me ganarán entonces. Debí haber sido más claro contigo y no lo hice. Te aseguro que pagué las consecuencias y que jamás me lo perdonaré. Ahora estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero logré darme cuenta a tiempo. No quiero volver a repetir los mismos errores. Quiero que sepas que te amo, que de verdad estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti, a corregir mis errores, a amarte como debí haberte amado desde un principio, como tú de verdad te lo mereces – Albert la besó en los labios con suma dulzura y la abrazó con más fuerza – Quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido y quiero hacerlo ahora mismo. No quiero seguir buscando. No necesito seguir buscando a nadie más porque yo sé que tú eres la mujer para mí – Albert hizo una pausa y la miró directamente a los ojos - Cásate conmigo, Candy. Cásate conmigo y déjame ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Estoy seguro de que tú me amas y que los dos seremos felices. Te amo, Candy, te juro que te amo.

Candy sintió que la piel se le volvía a erizar con tan sólo recordar sus palabras cargadas de emoción, su abrazo intenso, su perfume embriagador y su calor. Temblaba. Se sentía morir entre sus brazos y quería abrazarlo y gritarle que lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie en la vida, como sabía que jamás volvería a amar, como él merecía ser amado, pero…

- ¿Casarnos? – había preguntado Candy pestañando sorprendida.

- Sí – le había contestado Albert sin dejar de mirarla ni de abrazarla por un solo instante – Casarnos. Vivir juntos, ser uno, estar siempre a tu lado. Candy, te amo.

- Yo también te amo – dijo Candy sintiendo los labios de Albert deslizándose suavemente por su cuello, haciéndola estremecer – pero…

- Dime que sí, Candy – suplicaba Albert siguiendo su tortuoso recorrido por el blanco cuello de su amada – Yo sé que tú también me amas y te juro que vamos a ser felices.

- Por supuesto que te amo, Albert, pero…

Con un gesto suave, Candy había logrado separarse de Albert.

- ¿Qué pasa? – había preguntado Albert sorprendido.

Qué pasaba era algo que Candy, para aún mayor sorpresa de Albert, no había sabido responder. O tal vez no había querido.

- Hace un poco de frío, ¿no te parece?

A Albert no le parecía, desde luego. Las condiciones climáticas eran lo último que le preocupaba en ese momento. Candy había caminado lentamente hacia la ventana. Pasaban de las cuatro y media de la tarde y ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Su actitud había logrado que de pronto Albert sintiera sobre sí todo el peso de los últimos días, el cansancio del viaje, la presión sobre sus hombros, la confusión en su cabeza y en su corazón. Entonces, sólo entonces, Albert tuvo miedo.

- ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó por fin, poniéndose de pie.

Su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire por lo que a él le parecieron años. Entonces en realidad no estaba equivocado. ¿Candy no lo amaba? Otra vez se había equivocado. O tal vez lo estaba castigando por haber ido a buscar a Camille. De ser así, ¿por qué le había dicho que lo entendía? ¿Por qué había permitido que la besara y se ilusionara? ¿Para qué todo eso de "hasta que la muerte nos separe" y todo lo demás? ¿Es que acaso…?

Entonces, en medio del torbellino de dudas, Candy había corrido a refugiarse entre sus brazos.

- Te amo, Albert, te juro que te amo. Tú sabes que te amo, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¡Dímelo! – suplicó Albert.

- No puedo contestarte ahora.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No me quieres?

- No se trata de eso, Albert. Es sólo que… no lo sé, no lo sé – Candy negaba con la cabeza, luchando por entender sus propios sentimientos – Estoy confundida, tengo miedo.

- ¿Pero miedo de qué? ¡Yo te amo! De verdad te amo. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?– insistió Albert desesperado, sin poder entender tampoco.

- Dame tiempo, Albert. Yo también te amo, pero hasta hace unas horas pensaba que jamás estaríamos juntos, que la próxima vez que te viera estarías con ella, que otra vez me había equivocado, que tú… - Candy lo miró con ojos suplicantes, acariciando su mejilla – No puedo responderte ahora, Albert. Sé que te amo y que quiero estar contigo, pero no voy a cometer otra vez el mismo error de correr con los ojos cerrados. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, igual que tú. No puedo aceptar casarme contigo sabiendo que hace un par de días estabas dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio a otra mujer.

- Yo no…

- No, Albert – lo interrumpió Candy, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para impedir que hablara – No te estoy reclamando nada. Fue tu decisión y la comprendo, pero no puedo negarte que me afecta y me hace dudar. No puedo evitarlo. ¿Me entiendes? Es todo muy reciente, tengo muchas cosas que pensar, planes que concretar…

- Planes en los que, desde luego, no estoy incluido – había dicho Albert con tristeza, separándose de Candy.

- Lamentablemente no… porque no estábamos juntos. Yo… Albert, yo no soy como las mujeres a las que tú estás acostumbrado.

- ¿Las mujeres a las que yo estoy acostumbrado? ¿Y cuáles son esas mujeres, por favor? –había preguntado Albert molesto.

- Quiero decir que no soy como… bueno, no soy la señorita de sociedad que tú esperas. Sabes que jamás seré así, que no puedo estarme quieta, que tengo pésimos modales, que me gusta subirme a los árboles, que jamás podré aceptar las formalidades ridículas de los ricos, que me encanta trabajar y que nunca permitiré que nadie me mantenga mientras yo pueda trabajar, que no soy una inútil, que nunca sé cuándo tengo que callarme…

- No – dijo Albert mirándola con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, entendiendo de una vez – Eso es verdad: nunca sabes cuándo tienes que callarte. Pero eso tiene solución.

Sin más preámbulos la había besado como nunca antes en su vida había besado a una mujer. Se había entregado por completo en el beso, la había estrechado entre sus brazos, deseando sólo demostrarle cuánto la amaba y lo feliz que estaba por tenerla a su lado. No había más que hacer. No había más que hablar ni que entender. Candy tenía miedo de apresurarse y él tenía miedo de ir demasiado lento. ¡Vaya par de miedosos que eran los dos!

Pero esta vez las cosas serían diferentes. Él tenía más experiencia y no iba a jugar otra vez al discreto caballero que se limita a esperar entre las sombras. La iba a enamorar. La iba a cortejar y la iba a volver loca de amor por él, tanto como ella lo había vuelto loco de amor a él. Iba a hacer que lo extrañara, que lo hiciera parte de su vida, que lo necesitara. Pero iban a aprenderlo todo juntos, porque él mismo aún desconocía mucho de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

- Claro que no eres como todas las demás, señorita Candice White – dijo Albert dejando de besarla de improviso – Es por eso que te amo.

Candy había respondido con una amplia sonrisa.

- Tienes razón, estoy apurando demasiado las cosas.

- Creo que sí – sonrió de nuevo Candy.

- Y después de todo, ni siquiera te he pedido que seas mi novia, ¿cierto?

- Pues… ahora que lo mencionas…

- Entonces debo suponer que ésta es tu muy inteligente forma de pedirme que te pida que seas mi novia, ¿cierto? – sonrió Albert complacido.

- No había pensado en pedírtelo, pero ya que me lo estás pidiendo, no veo razón para negarme a tu petición. A menos que me pidas que…

- ¡Oh, basta ya, parlanchina, ven acá!

Albert la había abrazado y ambos habían caído felices sobre el sofá, besándose entre risas y caricias nuevas.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – había preguntado Albert por fin, con Candy recostada sobre su pecho, mirándola a los ojos mientras su fuerte mano subía y bajaba por la espalda de la rubia.

- La verdad no lo…

- Candy, no voy a preguntártelo de nuevo… – dijo Albert en tono de amenaza deteniendo el recorrido de su mano.

- ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia! – había gritado rápidamente Candy, dejando de lado las bromas.

- Así está mucho mejor. ¿Tenemos un trato? – preguntó Albert buscando su mano derecha y depositando un beso sobre ella.

- Creo que sí… ¿Así cierra usted todos sus negocios, señor Andrew? – preguntó Candy coqueta.

- No – contestó Albert mirándolo intensamente – Sólo los tratos contigo.

El resto de la tarde había transcurrido tranquila y animada. Su primera tarde juntos como novios. A regañadientes habían logrado separarse a eso de las nueve y Albert había vuelto a su casa. Desde luego, Candy lo llamó para saber cómo había llegado y aquello terminó siendo una larga y romántica conversación hasta pasadas las once de la noche. Cada uno en su casa había dormido emocionado, deseando que llegara luego el día para correr uno junto al otro, construyendo sueños, imaginando futuros, anhelando la noche en que ya no tuvieran que decirse adiós.

El día siguiente, desde luego, había llegado puntual, con Albert a las siete y treinta de la mañana golpeando en la puerta de su novia con un hermoso ramo de flores y el diario bajo el brazo.

Diario que no había leído.

Diario que Candy interpretó como el comienzo de otra larga y complicada conversación.

- ¿Ya leíste el diario?

- No, ¿por qué? – había preguntado Albert en tono despreocupado.

- Albert, creo que hay algo que debes saber…

Entonces todo había cambiado. Albert incluido. Candy le había explicado a grandes rasgos la inesperada aparición de Camille Lefevre y la aún más inesperada conexión de esa la mujer con sus propias vidas. Había estado ahí, todo el tiempo, bajo sus narices, riéndose de todos. Peor aún, ¡lo había humillado como a un mocoso ante todos! Poco a poco, Albert había sentido renacer todo el odio que sentía por Lefevre, el recuerdo de las frustraciones que aún rondaban su cabeza y la cara burlona de sus socios cuando supieron que había perdido ante Candy a causa de una desconocida. ¡Ahora entendía de dónde había salido esa maravilla! Había sido Lefevre. Nada menos que Camille Lefevre y él ni siquiera se había enterado. Peor aún: ¡de verdad le había dado una paliza en su propia cara sin que él se enterara!

Candy no estaba mucho mejor. Durante el día anterior sólo había tenido cabeza para pensar en Albert, su novio, y la realidad había pasado a convertirse en algo lejano y difuso, sin importancia. Pero ahora estaban de vuelta, juntos, enfrentados a un enemigo común: Lefevre. El desayuno les supo a nada y las hermosas flores terminaron tiradas sobre algún mueble. Albert estaba furioso. Candy estaba furiosa. Y Tom… ¿qué sería de Tom? ¡Pobre Tom embaucado por esa mentirosa! Era claro, opinaba Albert, que la única razón por la cual se había acercado al buen hermano de Candy era para obtener información de Albert y sus negocios. Era claro, opinaba Candy, que Albert no sabía de lo que hablaba, porque ella no recordaba haberle comentado nada sobre Albert a Lorraine. O Camille. O como quiera que se llamara. Albert insistía y Candy no quería que lo hiciera. Cada uno daba argumentos y planteaba sus preguntas. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? ¿Cómo no sospechaste? ¿Es que nunca piensas antes de contratar a alguien? ¿Es que tú conoces personalmente a todos tus empleados y sus vidas privadas?

Era claro, después de algunos minutos, que no llegarían a un acuerdo, porque los dos estaban indignados. ¿Estaban peleando? ¿Por culpa de Camille Lefevre?

- ¡Condenada mujer! – había sentenciado por fin Albert dando un golpe sobre la mesa – Sólo nos ha traído problemas. ¡Desde el día que piso este país sólo nos ha traído problemas!

- Tampoco es necesario que te pongas así – trató de calmarlo Candy, también molesta.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? ¡Con razón siempre ganaba en todos los negocios!

- No te entiendo…

- ¿No me entiendes? ¡Seguro que se aprovechó de ti para obtener información de mis empresas!

- Eso es imposible, Albert. Cuando estuvo con nosotros, tú y yo ni siquiera nos hablábamos.

- Pues entonces lo habrá hecho a través de Tom.

- Tom no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿Ah no? Pues no estoy tan seguro de eso.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó molesta Candy - ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que Tom te contó sobre Lorraine? ¡Es la misma persona! ¡Ella lo utilizó!

- ¡Pues eso es lo que digo! Que ella lo utilizó. Y también a ti. ¡Y a todos! – Albert hizo una pausa, pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso – Tengo que hablar con Archie.

Así, el segundo día de noviazgo de Candy y Albert había transcurrido entre llamados telefónicos, reuniones de emergencia, mucha rabia y muy poco amor. Mientras Archie ponía a Albert al corriente de los detalles, Candy y Annie hacían lo imposible tratando de encontrar a Tom, quien hasta entonces no había dado señales de vida, salvo una breve llamada que había hecho a su padre para decirle que estaba bien y que volvería al rancho en un par de días.

Ese día también volvió a aparecer en sus vidas Terry Grantchester, quien había llamado furioso a Archie para pedir explicaciones. Exigía una retractación inmediata, excusas y la cabeza del editor. Archie había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse calmo, pero al final había perdido algo de compostura, sobre todo cuando Terry colgó el teléfono y lo dejó hablando solo. En cuanto pudo informó lo sucedido a Albert y éste, a su vez, tuvo que hablar con Terry.

La conversación había sido breve y a su manera, cada uno había impuesto sus egos. Amigos claramente ya no eran y ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de disimularlo. Lefevre era sólo la piedra de tope para que dicha incómoda rivalidad aflorara en gloria y majestad. La última vez que se habían dirigido la palabra, Terry y Candy estaban juntos. El actor recordaba muy bien las palabras de Albert y la opinión que el empresario tenía de su persona. Ahora, Candy estaba junto a Albert. Terry desde luego no lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba Albert a decírselo? ¿Qué pretexto podía usar para refregárselo en la cara? Albert se sorprendió a sí mismo inventando complicadas formas de hacerle el comentario, como un chiquillo que quiere alardear por su juguete nuevo. Considero que eso no era adecuado para un caballero. Menos para uno de su edad. Lo dejó pasar como si nada. Terry Grantchester realmente era pasado entre ellos, no valía la pena dar más información de la necesaria.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápido, con Archie y Albert abocados de lleno a la tarea de averiguar quién había participado en el montaje de la falsa noticia. Si Lefevre había sido clara en el plazo, Grantchester no había sido menos contundente. Los Andrew estaban en aprietos y no escatimarían recursos para salir de ellos airosos. Los resultados de sus averiguaciones, sin embargo, los sorprendieron a ambos. La situación era mucho, mucho más complicada de lo esperado. ¿Por qué tenían que estar ellos justo en el medio?

Pero ahora la semana estaba a punto de terminar y los Andrew ya habían hecho cuanto estaba en su poder para salvar su buen nombre. El noviazgo había pasado increíblemente rápido a tercer plano y Candy y Albert apenas se habían visto. No era raro que Albert le hubiese pedido que tuvieran una velada tranquila en su casa. Ambos la necesitaban. Candy lo extrañaba y sentía que los días habían pasado lentos y sombríos sin tenerlo a su lado, aun sabiéndolo suyo.

Su alegría habría sido completa si tan sólo pudiera olvidar la voz triste de su querido hermano al otro lado del teléfono diciéndole que estaba todo bien y que la vida continuaba.

Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus recuerdos. Su corazón saltó de alegría: sus manos anhelaban tocarlo y sus labios morían por besarlo. Se puso de pie rápidamente, se miró en el espejo del pasillo y corrió a su encuentro dando un suspiro. Si tan sólo la felicidad fuera completa… Pero no lo era y jamás lo sería. Tenía que elegir entre permanecer en un estado de aflicción permanente o disfrutar por una vez en la vida egoístamente de la alegría que se merecía y que tanto trabajo le había costado alcanzar. Recordando a Tom, supo la respuesta de inmediato: su hermano siempre querría verla feliz.

Candy abrió la puerta y dejó a un lado sus pensamientos tristes. Albert estaba junto a ella y juntos, siempre juntos, podrían hacer frente a cualquier cosa, sin importa qué fuera. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a saludarla, lo hizo entrar al departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, besándolo en los labios, acariciando su cabello suave, perdiéndose en el calor de su pecho.

Ya habría tiempo otras formalidades.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! Uy... ¡realmente me emocionaron con sus comentarios del último capítulo! Muchas, muchas, pero muuuchas gracias por compartirlos conmigo. Lamentablemente hoy estoy de verdad contra el tiempo, así que no puedo responder cada uno de ellos, pero trataré de hacerlo mañana. Lo siento, pero la vida real me llama a gritos.<em>**

**_¡Un abrazo y gracias mil por su apoyo! Si quieren comentar, ¡no dejen de hacerlo! Que no conteste hoy no significa que no me importen sus comentarios o que no vaya a leerlos ni responderlos. Espero hacerlo cuanto antes._**

**_Ah: una aclaración. Ahora SÍ que faltan once capítulos solamente: el 50 y otros 10. ¡Yo y mis matemáticas!_**

**_Un abrazo._**

**_PCR_**


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

La muda mueca de sorpresa e indignación que se instaló en la cara de los integrantes del consejo y sus distinguidas esposas no era muy distinta a la que se había dibujado minutos antes en los rostros de Gustav y su muy distinguida esposa.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó uno de ellos cuando por fin logró articular palabra.

- Lo que lees. No tengo más información. El capitán me entregó la nota hace unos minutos.

- ¿Me vas a decir que lo hizo sin avisarte?

- Así es.

- Pero, Gustav, esto es totalmente ridículo. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Terminó de volverse loca de una vez por todas? ¿Cómo permitiste que lo hiciera?

- En primer lugar, yo no soy el dueño de Camille, así que no puedo impedirle ni permitirle nada.

- Eso lo dices ahora, porque antes… - trató de comentar molesto Depaul, otro de los miembros del consejo que se afanaba en armar un cigarrillo para pasar el mal rato.

Gustav lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba indignado, tanto o más que ellos. Sabía que su privilegiada posición como mano derecha de Camille se debilitaba a pasos agigantados; lo último que necesitaba era que se lo refregaran en la cara. Pero el cambio de planes de la muchacha lo había tomado por sorpresa. Habían llegado a primerísima hora de la mañana al puerto y, como de costumbre, habían tomado su tiempo para ordenar sus pertenencias para descender del barco e instalarse en un cómodo hotel por unos días, hasta que iniciaran viaje a Londres, donde otra vez descansarían, irían de compras, visitarían a los amigos y luego de unos días, iniciarían el viaje a Francia a través del canal. Pero Camille había roto otra vez las reglas, embarcándose en otra pequeña nave en cuanto llegaron a puerto, sin avisarle nada a nadie. Llegaría esta misma tarde a Francia, un día antes que ellos.

- En segundo lugar – continuó Gustav -, hizo todo a mis espaldas. De hecho, ya va camino a París.

- ¿Qué? – gritó André Benoit, uno de los integrantes más antiguos del consejo- ¡Pero eso es imposible!

- No lo es si estás dispuesto a no descansar y partir de inmediato. Camille simplemente se cambió de este barco a otro que ya la lleva a Francia, sin siquiera pasar por Londres.

- Pero es absurdo, ¿para qué?

- ¿No leíste la nota? Lo último que quiere es tener que verse con la prensa, menos aún con la inglesa. Grantchester es local, ¿recuerdan?

- Claro… así los despista por completo, porque nadie esperaría que se fuera sin pasar antes por Londres… - comentó Benoit.

- Exacto. Y eso, además, me lleva al tercer punto: si creen que Camille está loca, los locos son ustedes – sentenció Gustav mirándolos severamente –. Sigue a cargo de todo, como siempre, y quiere que partamos hoy mismo a París. Por lo tanto, esperaremos aquí hasta que sea el momento de cambiarnos al barco que nos llevará a Francia. Camille llegará casi un día antes que nosotros y, desde luego, espera que no nos atrasemos y que no hablamos con la prensa.

- ¡Pero esto es inaudito! – reclamó una de las mujeres de los altos ejecutivos - ¡No somos animales! Necesitamos descansar y recuperarnos después de…

- … un largo viaje en primera clase… - rió Gustav con ironía – Desde luego. Partimos en la tarde.

- ¡Pero Gustav…! – intentó reclamar, Pierre Girard.

- Dije que partimos en la tarde, a las cuatro. ¿Es qué no entienden? ¡No son ideas mías, son órdenes de Camille!

- ¡Esa mocosa está loca! ¡Deja ya de defenderla! Tú deberías…

- Basta ya, Pierre – dijo Jean Delors, el único que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio– Déjala disfrutar de su viajecito, mientras le dura.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Jean?

- Nada, Gustav, nada. Disculpa, pero aprovecharé para estirar las piernas recorriendo el puerto mientras esperamos para obedecer las instrucciones de mademoiselle. Salvo, claro, que en su nota haya alguna prohibición al respecto.

- Desde luego que no – contestó áspero Gustav.

- Excelente. Sabes que odiaría tener que desobedecerle. Con su permiso, señor secretario personal.

- ¡Yo no soy…!

- Tranquilo, Gustav – lo calmó Juliette, su mujer, apretando levemente su mano –. Será mejor que descansemos. Nos espera un viaje largo.

Los integrantes del consejo se miraron unos a otros. Gustav se daba cuenta de que en ese grupo él ya no tenía cabida, pues los otros cuatro hombres hacía ya mucho tiempo que lo habían excluido, lo cual aumentaba su sensación de incertidumbre. Ellos lo culpaban de haber sido incapaz de manipular a Camille como ellos querían; Camille, por su parte, le reclamaba que no fuera capaz de contenerlos. Estaba en el medio de una pugna de poder asfixiante.

Por años la chica había confiado ciegamente en él, tal como lo había hecho su padre. Pero todo había cambiado cuando conoció al simplón vaquero norteamericano. Sabía que tendría que haber hablado antes, acusarla al consejo, impedirle que se involucrara con él, o bien, animarla a jugar con él por un rato para luego dejarlo. Pero no: la tonta muchachita tenía que enamorarse, aun sabiendo que en cuestiones del corazón era la más tonta de las tontas. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada del asesinato de sus padres? Evidentemente no.

Camille era de la misma naturaleza sensible de sus progenitores. Aunque ante todos fuera una roca fría e inmutable, bien sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sólo era una niñita miedosa que pedía a gritos amor y protección. Él había tratado de ser un padre para ella, pero Camille jamás lo había aceptado realmente… O mejor dicho, jamás se había dejado dominar. Al principio había parecido todo tan sencillo. Camille estaba sola y confundida, todavía no pasaba la mayoría de edad, era tímida y fea, con apenas dos o tres amigas tan feas y poca cosa como ella… ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto? ¿En qué momento se le había escapado de las manos para convertirse en un ser pensante que se le adelantaba a sus acciones, que atraía la mirada de los hombres casi tanto como su envidia, y que lo dejaba una y otra vez en ridículo?

En fin, no tenía caso darle más vueltas al asunto. Gustav miró su reloj: aún no daban las nueve de la mañana. Camille llegaría ese mismo viernes en la tarde a Francia y ellos llegarían el sábado. Eso era un alivio. Lo que fuera que Camille quisiera hacer en París, tendría que esperar obligatoriamente hasta el lunes a primera hora.

O al menos así lo creía Gustav.

**P P P**

El sol aún no se atrevía a romper de lleno el gélido frío de la noche que aún cubría Lakewood. Los animales aún parecían adormilados y apenas se oía uno que otro ruido de vez en cuando. El momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar la jornada diaria. Era viernes y, como siempre, había mucho que hacer. Mucho trabajo monótono, agotador y que en realidad no era necesario hacer en ese momento, pero para Tom aquello era un detalle. Lo importante era trabajar, no detenerse ni por un momento, apenas respirar, correr de un lado a otro o hacer lo que fuera con tal de no pensar.

Había regresado el miércoles al rancho, soportando las miradas de lástima de todos. Ni siquiera en el campo podría esconderse, eso lo tenía claro. En el fondo era su culpa: nunca había podido guardarse para sí mismo el loco amor que sentía por la asistente de su hermana, la huraña extranjera con acento francés con la que muchas veces había recorrido el pueblo. Un pueblo chico donde los chismes corrían con la lenta, pero infalible velocidad de la vida de campo.

Tom había decidido desde el primer momento que no tenía caso ocultarse y que lo mejor era hablar con todos de una vez, en cuanto le fuera posible, para reconocer abiertamente que se había equivocado con Lorraine, pero que al final daba lo mismo, porque ya habían terminado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Desde luego, descubrir que era en realidad una millonaria empresaria había sido algo inesperado, pero eso era un detalle sin importancia, una anécdota graciosa. En cuanto la gente del rancho y del pueblo lo viera de buen humor y abocado a sus labores con la misma fresca y despreocupada alegría de siempre, bien lo sabía, todos perderían interés en el chisme, porque sin víctima sufriente, no hay placer en esparcir rumores. Esa era la clave: actuar con naturalidad, reconocer el golpe, reírse, no darle importancia, actuar con naturalidad, bromear, actuar con naturalidad, no esconderse, no bajar la guardia, actuar con naturalidad… actuar y seguir actuando. Todo se reducía a eso. Tal vez si practicaba lo suficiente podría convertirse en un buen actor y así, tal vez, le interesaría a la señorita Lefevre.

Tom sonrió tristemente ante su tonta idea. El día anterior Archie lo había llamado para transmitirle las palabras de la señorita. Lo amaba. Y jamás había tenido nada que ver con Grantchester, algo que Archie le podía dar firmado, porque ya había tenido el desagrado de conversar con el inglés para escuchar su versión de los hechos. Vaya con el insoportable de Grantchester ¿Grantchester? De todos los actores que había en el mundo, ¿tenía que ser justo con Grantchester? ¿Es que tendría que encontrárselo siempre y en las peores circunstancias? Si al menos fuera otro que valiera la pena… ¿Pero Grantchester? ¿El mismo tipo que le había roto el corazón a su hermana? La vida definitivamente tenía un humor macabro que él no lograba comprender.

La señorita Lefevre había ordenado a Archie transmitirle su mensaje de amor y las explicaciones del malentendido. Archie, desde luego, había obedecido como seguramente hacían todos los que la rodeaban. No era que hubiese tenido muchas alternativas, en todo caso. Eso era parte del trato al que habían llegado para evitar que Lefevre demandara a los Andrew.

Mientras ensillaba su caballo, Tom se preguntaba cuánto poder tenía realmente Lefevre. Conocía muy bien a Archie y no necesitaba que nadie lo pusiera al tanto de los negocios y la fortuna de los Andrew. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso Albert corriera desesperado de un lugar a otro para evitar que cayera sobre ellos el rigor de Lefevre? La imagen de Archie y Albert bailando al son de las órdenes de una poderosa desconocida le hacía gracia. Lo que no le hacía gracia alguna era pensar que aquella desconocida era en realidad la mujer que él, tontamente, creía haber conocido. ¿Eran la misma persona? ¿Se había enamorado de Camille Lefevre, la terrible Camille Lefevre?

Cuando dejó el establo, el amanecer ya se insinuaba. Tom montó de un salto su caballo y lo condujo sin prisa a través de campo aún dormido. No iba a ningún lugar en especial, sólo le interesaba estar en movimiento y lejos de todos. Los días habían pasado lentos y pesados. Actuar era un trabajo agotador, porque era una ocupación de tiempo completo que apenas le daba tiempo de dormir. Y en realidad ni siquiera quería dormir, porque en cuanto cerraba los ojos la veía en su mente, la sentía en su piel y la añoraba entre sus brazos.

Camille era Lorraine. Lorraine era Camille. La mujer a la que todos buscaban, la mujer que todos temían, el prodigio francés que había llegado desde lejos a poner en jaque a los millonarios escoceses avecindados en el país. La mujer inteligente, calculadora, brillante e implacable de la cual todos los empresarios hablaban despectivamente en sus muy masculinas reuniones de negocios, pero que en secreto envidiaban, como viejas alcahuetas de pueblo chico. La mujer que le había doblado la mano al mismísimo William Andrew, sin que él ni nadie lo supiera… y sin hacer nunca alarde de ello.

¿Cómo podía ser esa fuerte mujer la frágil y asustadiza jovencita que él había estrechado entre sus brazos? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había tenido el coraje para mentirle tan descaradamente si le había costado tanto robarle el primer beso? ¿Cómo le había dicho que lo amaba si en realidad lo estaba usando como estaba acostumbrada a usar a todos los que tenía a su alrededor? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué a él? Ahora entendía que Candy le debía una buena parte de sus ganancias, pues bien sabía que Lorraine había sido quien le había ayudado a dar un giro más audaz en sus inversiones, con resultados excelentes. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta entonces? Lorraine siempre había sabido demasiado. ¡Era todo tan evidente!

Pero es que… ¿quién habría podido pensar en algo así? ¿A qué mente enferma se le podría ocurrir enamorarlo como lo había hecho, para sólo reírse de él y de todos? ¡Y él le había pedido matrimonio, la había buscado por todas partes, se había preocupado por ella! Cuántas veces se habría reído de él y su modo campechano, de su trabajo humilde, de sus tierras, sus animales y sus proyectos, todos insignificantes al lado de su increíble fortuna.

¿Sería por eso que lo había elegido, porque no era más que un pobre diablo, el hijo abandonado de una mujer desconocida adoptado por lástima por un vaquero solitario? Como todo huérfano, Tom guardaba muy en el fondo de su ser la negra herida del abandono, esa que creía curada para siempre con el amor del hombre al que llamaba padre. Era la primera vez que sentía el frío peso de la orfandad en su corazón desde que su padre lo había adoptado, un dolor que creía haber olvidado. Jamás había renegado de su origen y daría la vida por su padre, pero ahora, a falta de una explicación mejor, era su condición de huérfano lo único que parecía ser la razón para que Lorraine se hubiese burlado de él como lo había hecho.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y la garganta apretada, Tom volvió a preguntarse por qué sus padres lo habían abandonado, llegando a la triste conclusión de que en él debía haber algo malo y horrible que hacía imposible para los demás quererlo y por eso lo dejaban. Por eso nunca nadie lo querría.

Un tímido y tibio rayo de sol rozó su mejilla. Lloraba. Estaba solo y no necesitaba actuar. Odiaba hacerlo, tanto como odiaba compadecerse de sí mismo. Él no había sido hecho para eso. Exageraba en forma ridícula, lo sabía. No era cierto que nadie lo quería. No era cierto que jamás formaría una familia y tampoco era cierto que tendría que vivir como un solitario amargado toda la vida. Sobre todo, no era verdad que él era un pobre huérfano. Tenía padre, hermanas y a falta de una, dos maravillosas madres. Tenía más que la mayoría y sin lugar a dudas, mucho más que la señorita Lefevre, porque él tenía la dignidad y la grandeza de espíritu que ella claramente jamás tendría.

Era cierto, lo habían embaucado y se habían reído de él por mucho, mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Sí, era cierto: todos se lo habían dicho. Y sí, también era cierto que él no había querido aceptarlo. Bien, ya lo había aceptado. Lorraine se había reído de él. Y aun así el mundo no había dejado de girar, las cuentas no había parado de llegar, ni las vacas habían dejado de dar leche. En el fondo, todo su mundo estaba bien. De hecho, estaba aún mejor. Ya no tenía que perder más tiempo preguntándose si estaría bien o mal, si estaría viva o muerta. Estaba viva, muy viva mientras él estaba muerto por dentro.

El sol terminó por conquistar la oscuridad dando comienzo a un nuevo día. El telón volvía a levantarse. Ya era hora de volver a actuar. Con su más fresca sonrisa de viernes por la mañana, emprendió el regreso al rancho, a su vida, a su escenario. Su público lo esperaba. No podía fallarles.

Sí, en realidad estaba todo muy bien. Lo único molesto eran esas ganas de llorar que a veces le nublaban la vista y ese miedo terrible a no ser capaz de sacársela del corazón y a poner fe en el mensaje que Archie, el nuevo empleado de Camille Lorraine Lefevre, le había dado.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este es uno de esos capítulos complicaditos... pero ya pronto se explicará por sí sola la historia. Como siempre: paciencia es la clave.<strong>_

_**Lamento no haber podido publicar antes, pero tuve un día de verdad ultra agitado, de esos que te dejan agotada. Gracias por la paciencia de haberme esperado y seguir ahí, leyendo y comentado. Y a propósito de eso eso, es hora de retomar nuestra sección "Comentarios sobre sus comentarios". Aviso que será un tanto extenso (porque se me juntaron muchos comentarios sin responder), así que si no tienen tiempo para leer, no se preocupen. Y por favor, si no las incluyo aquí... ¡no crean que es falta de aprecio por sus comentarios! Sólo es falta de neuronas mías ;-)**_

_**Pauli, Lucero, Cyt, Miriam, Kari, Terry's Girl... ¿suena muy repetido si les digo una y mil veces GRACIAS por sus hermosas palabras? Bueno, no conozco otra palabra mejor, así que GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE. Extensos, breves, efímeros, enojados, emocionados... ¡todos los comentarios son buenos!**_

_**Marina: ¡me encantó tu comentario! Gracias mil por animarte a escribirme**_

_**RVM85, gracias por tus saludos desde México. ¡Amo México! la comida, la gente, la comida, las playas, la comida... la gente... la comida... uuuu... ¡amo México!**_

_** Pauli... no sé si tu novio (¿pololo?) terminará odiándome o quedándose dormido de tanto oír de Pupilas. ¡Pobrecito!**_

_**Andrelao, ¡gracias por seguir acompañándome en el viaje!**_

_**MaTeresa: ¿Ya estás leyendo Pupilas de nuevo? :-o Cielos... ¡increíble! ESpero que no vayas a sufrir una sobredosis de Pupilas justo cuando se acerca el final.**_

_**Jessie: ¡Vives en Japón! ¡Cielos! Eso sí que fue una sorpresa enorme. Caramba... ¡gracias por leer Pupilas! Me encantaron tus comentarios sobre mi forma de escribir. Yo trato, de verdad trato de traspasar al fic lo que veo en mi cabeza, así que si logras visualizarlo, WOWWW... ¡es genial! Concuerdo en que los talentos son regalos de Dios, así que no queda de otra: ¡hay que compartirlos!**_

_**Galaxylam84: I love your comments! If it is easier for you to write them in English, please go ahead! I know it can be very, VERY difficult trying to explain your feelings in a second language. So don't! English is perfect for me :-)**_

_**MACH23: Je sais que vous n'avez pas laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, mais je veux juste dire encore une fois: merci beaucoup pour la lecture de mon histoire! [hope Google translate made a good job, but I think it did ;-) ]**_

_**Liliana: No te preocupes por ser una lectora desordenada. Si Pupilas I te atrapó en sus capítulos finales, entonces significa que cumplieron su objetivo. Ese es el desafío de cada capítulo, sobre todo en el caso de una historia tan extensa: ¿cómo mantener el interés? ¡Es súper complicado! Así que me alegra mucho saber que lo he podido lograr al menos en parte :-)**_

_**Janja8: Gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Sí, en Pupilas he tratado de crear un Albert más humano, menos príncipe azul de cuento, más real... lo cual es un riesgo, porque mal que mal al leer una fantasía, uno también quiere soñar y cuesta aceptar que el príncipe azul pueda tener pies de barro (y siempre se corre el riesgo de que las enamoradas del príncipe de la colina se enfaden conmigo... lo cual sería muy difícil, si consideramos que yo misma soy una fan del príncipe de la colina... ups...). Pero bueno, un fic que sea así, más brutal, no hace daño de vez en cuando ;-)**_

_**Mondhexe: ¡Buen punto sobre la cabeza fría de Candy! En otras cosas sigue siendo una atolondrada (sobre todo en su sentimientos hacia Camille Lefevre), pero si después de 80 capítulos no aprendió al menos un poquito sobre relaciones amorosa... estaríamos mal. Muy mal. Gracias por notar ese detalle.**_

_**MonyATAAS: ¡Has dado también en el clavo! Por fin todos empiezan a entender a Camille y las muchas, muchas dificultades que tiene que enfrentar en la sociedad de su tiempo. Es un punto clave de la historia y es genial que lo cites y que la compares con la misma Candy. Así es, ambas son "transgresoras", pero como suele pasar a veces, la transgresora Candy es tal vez más conservadora de lo que ella misma creería. Ni qué decir el transgresor Albert. Así que tenía que pasar algo fuerte para que se dieran cuenta, en parte, de la situación compleja de Camille.**_

_**Jimena andrew: Nuevamente, gracias por tu interés en otros de mis trabajos. Espero que no te decepcionen jejejeje. Sobre planes a futuro... uff... bueno, como ya sabes, Pupilas de Gato ya está terminado. Me tomó un año escribirla, pero la idea tomó casi 5 años en ver la luz... así que sinceramente, sobre todo por tratarse de una historia tan extensa, confieso que estoy absolutamente agotada y sin inspiración. El problema de escribir un fic tan largo es que te permite meter en él un montón de escenas o situaciones que habías pensado antes como parte de algún minific y así, poco a poco, vas quemando tus ideas. Volviendo a leer otros trabajos que he escrito antes, me doy cuenta que algunas cosas aparecen de nuevo en Pupilas y creo que crear algo original ahora, tras estos 100 capítulos, será de verdad muy, muy complicado. Con esto quiero decir, Jimena, que dudo realmente que pueda escribir algo original a corto plazo. No digo que NO lo haré, digo que lo considero difícil, porque tengo que terminar mi trabajo y porque estoy "seca de ideas". Pero si algo se me ocurre y tengo el tiempo y los medios, claro que me gustará compartirlo con ustedes :-)**_

_**...y finalmente, me sumo al sentir popular: a falta de Albert... ¡qué bueno sería un Tom! : -) (aunque en esta historia de verdad Albert ha metido harto la pata, la verdad sea dicha).**_

**_De seguro rompí algún récord respecto a la extensión de mis comentarios post-capítulo. ¡Lo siento! Abrazos._**

**_PCR_**


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51**

- ¿Nerviosa, señorita Lefevre?

- Un poco…

- Tranquila. Ya casi llegamos a Francia. Ha sido un viaje muy largo y debe estar exhausta.

- Lo estoy. ¿Estará todo listo cuando lleguemos?

- Sí, no se preocupe. Sólo falta su firma y los documentos serán enviados de inmediato a París. Lo importante es que el trámite legal comenzará hoy mismo y el lunes a primera hora estará todo a su disposición, según lo planeamos.

- Bien. ¿Y Antoine?

- Logré hablar con él antes de que subiéramos al barco. Su tarea fue algo más complicada, pero al final consiguieron el objetivo. Mal que mal, el crimen se cometió en Francia. Los abogados son excelentes, señorita Lefevre.

- Eso espero. ¿Usted cree que se puede confiar en ellos realmente?

- Son de mi total confianza, no se preocupe.

- Bien.

Camille hizo una pausa y miró por la ventanilla. Afuera llovía con furia inusitada y la pequeña embarcación se mecía como una cuna, mareando a más de un pasajero. Tratar de comer en esas condiciones era imposible. La tarta de chocolate que les habían servido de postre permanecía intacta en sus finos platillos. Cuando les ofrecieron una copa de un fino y exótico vino traído de Chile, una rareza para la época, Camille miró a los mozos con cara de sorpresa. ¿De verdad pensaban que alguien necesitaba licor para marearse? Desde luego, no lo aceptó.

- Señorita… - comenzó nuevamente el hombre que acompañaba a Camille, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sí?

- Con respecto a lo sucedido en Estados Unidos… ¿hay algo más que necesite?

- Pues… - Camille abrió la carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa y hojeó los preciados documentos que contenía.

- Ya hice un juego con copias para cada uno de los integrantes del consejo y otras más de respaldo.

- Bien, pues creo que entonces está de verdad todo en orden. Usted piensa en todo – agradeció Camille con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, señorita. Es parte de mi trabajo.

- Sí, claro que lo es, pero usted siempre se esmera y va un paso más allá. Realmente voy a necesitar a personas como usted a mi lado. ¿No ha reconsiderado…?

- No, señorita – la interrumpió con delicada firmeza su interlocutor – Usted sabe mis razones.

- Sí, lo sé – reconoció Camille con un suspiro – Ese tipo tiene mucha suerte, ¿lo sabía? No entiendo cómo pudo…

- Señorita, por favor…

- Perdón, perdón. Tiene usted razón. Me estoy comportando como una maleducada. Me reservaré mis comentarios para mí misma – sonrió Camille con ironía – Espero que sepa pagarle su lealtad a toda prueba. Si no fuera por usted los habría demandado sin miramientos y los habría hecho pagar por todos los…

- …Y habría terminado perdiendo en Estados Unidos y en Francia, porque como le dije, los Andrew no tenían nada que ver con lo sucedido, ¿cierto?

Camille se mordió los labios y desvió la vista. El hombre del bigotillo sabía lo que decía y tenía toda la razón. De no haber sido porque él logro aplacar su rabia y la hizo entender que en el escándalo del periódico podía haber gato encerrado, todo su plan tan cuidadosamente diseñado durante años habría terminado en un estrepitoso fracaso. Cuando el hombre le dijo que los Andrew jamás jugarían con trampas tan sucias, Camille se rió en su cara y le dijo que los haría pagar por todo y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que oyó su plan. Un plan osado que había terminado por ser correcto. Se notaba que conocía muy bien el temperamento Andrew. Camille probó su tarta de chocolate y, haciendo un gesto a uno de los mozos, pidió que le sirvieran un poco del raro vino chileno que le habían ofrecido antes. El silencio entre ambos se alargaba. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer todo sola, perfecta y fríamente sola, que esta inesperada y muy productiva complicidad la confundía. El mozo sirvió un poco de vino a Camille y ella tomó un sorbo.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo sorprendida – Este vino es realmente bueno.

- Comienzan a tener muy buena fama. Pero claro, nada como los vinos franceses.

- No, eso es cierto. Nada como los franceses – Camille dejó la fina copa sobre la mesa – Tiene razón, habría perdido en todas partes. Creo que le debo una disculpa, ¿no?

- Descuide, señorita. Usted tenía razones más que suficientes para desconfiar de los Andrew. El plan había sido muy bien trazado durante ya mucho tiempo. El tema de las fotos fue sólo la última pieza del rompecabezas.

- Sí. Usted ha hecho un excelente trabajo rastreando todo esto. De verdad pensé que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para poder saber qué era lo que de verdad pasaba. Siempre dije que todo eso era una tontería, pero claro… - Camille lo miró con un brillo divertido en los ojos – Dígame algo… ¿de verdad Andrew estaba tan molesto cuando…?

- Señorita, por favor… - rogó nuevamente.

- Está bien, está bien, usted gana, señor Johnson. No volveré a insistir.

- Le dije que esa era la única condición para que aceptara el trabajo. Su discreción es fundamental, señorita. Como usted comprenderá, ambos estaríamos en una situación muy incómoda si los Andrew se enteran de que estoy trabajando para usted.

- Sobre todo el niño William, ¿verdad? – George la miró con ojos mortificados – Está bien, olvídelo, fue sólo una broma. De todas formas el tipo deberá estarle agradecido. No dudaré en ponerlo al tanto de todo si alguna vez tuviera problemas, señor Johnson. Usted ha sido totalmente leal a esa familia, aunque yo sé muy bien que ellos no lo han sido con usted.

- Eso no es verdad, señorita.

- Sí lo es, pero usted jamás lo aceptará, porque los adora. Bien, está en su derecho –dijo Camille poniéndose de pie – Si me disculpa voy a descansar un poco antes de que lleguemos.

- Desde luego, señorita – dijo George, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole una leve reverencia.

Camille caminó con paso lento, pues el movimiento del barco hacía imposible avanzar con mayor rapidez. Le parecía que el barco avanzaba con la lentitud de una tortuga, mientras ella intentaba avanzar con la solemnidad de una princesa.

- Seguro los Andrew deben haber lamentado mucho haber perdido a un empleado tan bueno – dijo Camille al pasar junto a George – Lo que no logro entender es cómo no les dolió perder a una persona tan buena como usted. Hay gente que nunca entenderá que las cosas que realmente importan no son los millones, sino los cariños. Yo daría todo lo que tengo por poder contar con al menos una persona tan fiel como usted a mi lado – apenado, el hombre bajó la vista – Sé que usted lo aprecia, pero eso no cambia mi opinión de las cosas, George: William Andrew es un idiota y un malagradecido.

- Señorita, por…

- Buenas tardes, George.

- Buenas tardes – concedió George, dando un pesado suspiro.

Lefevre salió del comedor y George tomó asiento de nuevo. Sobre la pequeña mesa había un hermoso florero con una solitaria rosa blanca. George la acarició con la punta de los dedos, recordando las dulce Candy que había creado Anthony, el hijo de Rosemary. Su querida y nunca olvidada Rosemary. Camille no sabía nada de Albert y podía decir lo que quisiera, porque él sabía que su muchacho no era un idiota… no, al menos un idiota no era. Sobre lo otro… bueno… la decisión de dejarlos había sido de él y a Albert no le había quedado más que aceptarla. Tarde o temprano se enteraría de que había aceptado trabajar con Lefevre y entonces vería de una vez si era verdad que había aceptado dejarlo libre para vivir su vida. George sonrió con melancolía, sintiéndose como el hijo que hace deliberadamente lo que su padre más odia, sólo para fastidiarlo. Sólo que en esta ocasión era el padre (o el tutor) quien fastidiaba al hijo (o al pupilo).

Cuando Albert supiera… George decidió probar también el vino chileno y pidió una copa al mozo. Llevaba algunos meses trabajando junto a Camille, preparando cada detalle de la operación de relojería que debería llevarla a la libertad. Cuando Antoine lo llamó para decirle que tenía un trabajo que sólo alguien como él podía concretar, George jamás pensó que terminaría haciendo justamente lo contrario a lo que había hecho toda su vida. Su labor para los Andrew había sido proteger y educar a Albert para entregárselo al consejo tal como lo querían. En el camino algo había fallado y Albert había resultado un tanto más rebelde de lo esperado, pero al fin y al cabo había cumplido y su joven pupilo había terminado por impresionar al consejo y a todos. Incluso a él mismo. Ahora, en cambio, estaba recorriendo el camino contrario, ayudando a una joven heredera a liberarse del consejo que dominaba su vida.

Antoine y su gente habían prestado muchos servicios a George. La única misión en que le habían fallado era aquella de encontrar a Albert, cuando perdió la memoria. Sorbiendo un trago de la copa que acaban de traerle, George apenas pudo contener la sonrisa pícara que se dibujó en sus labios. Albert le había preguntado un millón de veces cómo era posible que siempre pudiera averiguarlo todo, conseguirlo todo, resolverlo todo. Bueno. Un hombre eficiente tenía sus métodos. Unos más transparentes que otros, es cierto, pero jamás ilegales. Por eso sus tratos con Antoine habían sido siempre discretos y esporádicos. Lo que ellos hicieran para conseguir lo que él necesitaba era un misterio y George sólo recurría a sus servicios como último y desesperado recurso. El resto corría por su cuenta.

Sabiendo que no aceptaría nunca reunirse con Camille si le decía que se trataba de ella, Antoine había logrado juntar a George y a Lefevre en París. Su primera reacción fue de incredulidad y luego de sospecha. ¿Lefevre quería trabajar con él? Pues si creía que él sería un soplón o que intentaría vengarse de Albert entregándole información de las empresas, estaba totalmente equivocada. Pero Camille lo había detenido con una mirada suplicante. Estaba desesperada y no sabía a quién más recurrir. Antoine y su gente ya habían hecho todo lo posible, para había detalles del sistema judicial y comercial norteamericano que ellos no manejaban. George era un experto y sabía cómo funciona un consejo, sus fortalezas y debilidades. Además, era francés, podría viajar con más libertad y nadie sospecharía de él, pues era la última persona a la que Lefevre podría recurrir.

Tras largas explicaciones y el compromiso explícito de Camille a nunca preguntar nada sobre las empresas de Albert, pero sobre todo por la propia chica o tal vez por intuición, George había aceptado. Antoine le había explicado que era una persona tan sola como millonaria y que tenían buenas razones para temer por su integridad. Al principio había sentido que traicionaba la confianza de Albert, pero en cuanto se interiorizó de los detalles, comprendió que si todo salía bien hasta terminaría haciéndole un favor a los Andrew. Las cosas se habían complicado en el último minuto, cuando estalló el escándalo de las fotos, pero en el tren camino a Nueva York, George había logrado convencerla de que se detuviera y que pusiera en marcha otro plan. La movida era audaz en extremo, pero había funcionado mucho mejor de lo que él mismo hubiese pensado.

Sin que Gustav ni el resto del consejo lo sospecharan, George estaba haciendo el viaje junto a ellos, siempre cerca de Camille. Por eso la chica se había preocupado de no encontrarse con nadie, porque no quería levantar sospechas ni exponer a George, pero sobre todo, porque ahora que sabía las verdaderas intenciones de esos hombres, temía que los nervios y la rabia la traicionaran en cualquier momento.

George miró su reloj. Aún tenían tiempo y el vino estaba tan bueno, que no valía la pena apurarse. Esos serían los últimos instantes de calma antes de que la tormenta de verdad sacudiera la vida de Camille y los integrantes del consejo. ¿Qué hubiese dicho Rosemary si supiera en qué líos había terminado metiéndose?

**P P P**

En cuanto el barco se acercó al muelle, Camille reconoció a Antoine y respiró hondo. Todo seguía su curso. Una vez en tierra, se saludaron y sin mayores preámbulos acudieron primero a la estación de policía local y luego a la corte del lugar. Una de la tarde. Justo a tiempo. Camille había firmado los últimos documentos, había entregado las últimas pruebas y el resto corría por cuenta de la justicia. Una buena parte de lo firmado terminó en un sobre grueso que fue entregado por Antoine a un oficial de la fuerza aérea francesa. El sobre llevaba el sello de la embajada norteamericana en Francia y partiría esa misma tarde el camino de regreso a Estados Unidos.

Aquello de los aviones era una maravilla. Era una lástima, sin embargo, que hubiese que desembolsar tanto dinero y mover tantas influencias para poder usarlos, pues estaban reservados sólo a asuntos militares y de estado. Gracias a ellos ya contaban con los documentos originales que habían recopilado los Andrew, más otros documentos legales que serían fundamentales el próximo lunes. Ellos, a su vez, estaban enviando su parte del trato, más otros documentos firmados por Camille para poner todo en orden en Estados Unidos, en caso de que alguien del consejo intentar pasarse de listo una vez más, además de otros documentos que debían llegar a sus abogados en París esa misma tarde, para que alcanzaran a presentarlos ante el juez antes de las cinco de la tarde.

George pensaba que la persona que lograra transformar los aviones en medios de transporte para los civiles se haría millonario sin problemas. Seguramente tenía razón.

****P P P****

El sábado por la tarde, cuando llegó por fin a su vieja casa de París, Camille se dio cuenta con un estremecimiento del tamaño de la empresa que estaba acometiendo. Ya no había forma de echarse atrás y si de pronto el pánico la invadía, no habría lugar para esconderse. Sólo le quedaba una dirección en la cual caminar: hacia adelante. Siempre hacia adelante.

Pero a su manera.

Dio las últimas instrucciones a los empleados de la vieja mansión para que todo estuviera listo para recibir al día siguiente a los visitantes y, sobre todo, para que la reunión del lunes fuera perfecta. Cuando estuvo segura de haberse hecho entender, dio media vuelta y se fue. Jamás volvería a vivir en esa casa y en cuanto todo terminara la echaría abajo y vendería el terreno. Estaba decidida a eliminar todo lo que pudiera recordarle la pesadilla que había vivido durante tantos años.

Subió al automóvil que la llevó a su nuevo departamento, lejos de la mansión, en un barrio tranquilo a las afueras de París, con una vista privilegiada y todas las comodidades. A las tres en punto llegaron George, Antoine, el juez y los abogados que estaban trabajando en la operación. Cuando llevaban un par de horas reunidos se les unieron dos altos oficiales de la policía. La reunión les permitió afinar detalles y hacer un repaso de todo lo que estaba por ocurrir. Casi a las ocho recibió un llamado del mayordomo de la mansión, quien le informaba que el consejo había llegado a Francia según lo planeado y que llegarían a la mansión el domingo a eso de las nueve de la noche.

Todos se miraron con seriedad, pues sabían que ahora más que nunca debían asegurarse de que se mantuvieran juntos, sin que sospecharan nada. A las nueve de la noche, por fin, todos se retiraron. Todos, salvo George, quien pidió revisar algunos documentos y se quedó hasta pasadas las once con Camille. En cierta forma temía dejarla sola, pero tampoco podía quedarse con ella. La policía ya la cuidaba desde que habían llegado a Francia, pero George opina que incluso así no podían confiarse.

Cuando por fin estuvo sola, Camille tomó un largo baño caliente para relajarse. Acompañada de una copa de fino champagne, chocolates y frutillas, la joven se hundió en la espuma, obligándose a olvidar. ¿Olvidar? Jamás podría olvidar, pues su memoria privilegiada se convertía en su enemiga más temida cuando estaban solas. Ella quería acallarla, pero su memoria hablaba como una mala amiga parlanchina que se complacía en torturarla. Esta vez, sin embargo, el baño logró acallarla y por primera vez en muchos días, Camille tuvo algo de paz.

Pasaba de media noche cuando por fin salió de la lujosa sala de baño, cubierta por una finísima bata de seda, perfumada suavemente, relajada. Decidió ir a su escritorio para buscar un buen libro para leer mientras dejaba que su cabello se secara. Leer a la luz de la chimenea era algo que disfrutaba desde pequeña y al día siguiente no tenía que levantarse temprano, así que no había razón para negarse ese placer.

Afuera llovía de nuevo. El invierno había sido particularmente crudo ese año no sólo en América, sino también en Europa. Seguramente que afuera haría muchísimo frío. Camille dejó el libro de lado y se acercó a la ventana. Los finos cristales eran golpeados sin piedad por un mar de gotas furiosas y ya no pudo negárselo. Estaba sola, protegida por la policía en las sombras, de vuelta en su país, cerca de un grupo de rufianes y no tenía a nadie, ni siquiera a una amiga o algún pariente a quien recurrir.

Lo extrañaba. Lo amaba. Lo necesitaba.

No sólo porque no tenía a nadie, sino porque era él.

Tom.

Camille miró su reloj y calculó la diferencia de hora. En lo más profundo de su corazón hizo una plegaria y se dirigió al teléfono. Todo quedaría en manos de la operadora.

Los minutos transcurrieron lentos esperando. A pesar el baño recién tomado, sudaba, y a pesar del calor de la chimenea, sentía escalofríos.

- ¿Aló?

La voz sonaba distante y a ratos la comunicación se cortaba. No sabía qué decirle y en cuanto reconoció su voz su corazón de un salto.

- ¿Aló? ¿Quién habla? ¿Aló?

Camille sintió que la mente se le nublaba. Toda la frialdad con que estaba planificando su escapada había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo había una chiquilla muerta de miedo, avergonzada. Se sentía mala, como una mentirosa, indigna de su amor. Recordó su imagen en el espejo y oyó otra vez en su cabeza lo que siempre había escuchado de niña: "al menos es inteligente"… Tom se merecía algo mucho mejor que ella, porque ella no se merecía nada.

- ¿Va a hablar o no? – demandó molesto el vaquero.

Al otro lado del mundo Tom llegaba a la conclusión de que otra vez la vieja operadora del pueblo se había equivocado. ¿Una llamada del extranjero? ¿Sería uno de los proveedores? No. A esa hora no. Y de haber sido uno de los proveedores el corazón no le latiría con la fuerza que le había latido cuando sonó el teléfono. El silencio al otro lado de la línea se alargaba y no hacía nada por calmarlo, sino que lo empujaba hacia una conclusión que no quería aceptar. Lo mejor sería colgar… porque no podía ser…

- Tom… - dijo con temor una voz que reconoció incluso antes de que hubiese terminado la breve palabra – Tom… soy Camille…

- …

- Yo… por favor…

Tom se mordió los labios y apretó los puños.

- Tom…

Y decidió que no quería oírla nunca más en su vida.

Lentamente, colgó el auricular sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Camille cerró los ojos y sintió que otra vez su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Su silencio era aún peor que mil insultos. Fue entonces que supo con certeza que Tom jamás la perdonaría y que hiciera lo que hiciera, ya todo estaba perdido. Desesperada, Camille se dejó caer en el sofá junto a la chimenea, donde lloró todas las lágrimas que había escondido desde la última vez que lo había visto. Lloró por él, por ella, por sus padres, por su vida perdida y sin sentido, porque entendía que la libertad por la que estaba luchando no le serviría de nada si no podía usarla para estar junto a él.

Lo que Camille no podía saber es que al otro lado del mundo, Tom también lloraba, sintiéndose incapaz ya de controlar sus sentimientos y negándose a aceptar lo que la cordura le gritaba, porque la amaba y sabía que no debía. Aún soñaba con un futuro juntos y le dolía, porque entendía que sus sueños nunca habían sido tan inalcanzables como hasta entonces. Sacudido por la fuerza de sus lágrimas y por el dolor que le atravesaba el corazón, Tom cayó de rodillas y se preguntó cuánto más podría soportar esa pena que le destrozaba el alma.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Creo que ésta vez ya no hay mucho más que yo pueda decir.<em>**

**_Ustedes tienen la palabra._**


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

- ¿Y? – preguntó Archie en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

- No quiso venir.

- Te lo dije, Candy – comentó Albert con voz triste.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo, ¿no?

- ¿Pudiste hablar con él ayer? – preguntó Annie.

- No, llegamos tarde y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde para llamarlo.

- ¿Muy tarde para llamar a tu hermano? – preguntó Archie con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, mirando alternadamente a Candy y a Albert – No me digas… ¿y en qué se te hizo tan tarde, me pregunto yo?

Candy bajó la vista y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo furioso. Albert se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en la silla desviando la vista hacia el patio, donde una mancha negra, como muchas otras veces, le sirvió de excusa para distraer la atención.

- ¡Pelusa! – gritó poniéndose de pie - ¡Deja a ese pobre conejo en paz! ¡Ven acá!

- ¡Ah, no! – reclamó Archie poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Con esa elegancia innata que lo caracterizaba, Archie alcanzó a Albert por los hombros y en un segundo volvió a sentarlo en la silla, donde lo retuvo como a un prisionero a punto de ser sometido a interrogatorio, algo que, por cierto, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Annie hizo su parte del trabajo tomando a Candy de la mano y obligándola a mirarla con una sonrisa picarona en los labios.

- ¿Y? – comenzó el interrogatorio el señor Cornwell - ¿No tienen nada que contarnos? Porque supongo que no sólo me hiciste viajar desde Boston para lo de Lefevre, ¿cierto?

- ¿Y para qué más va a ser si ustedes ya lo saben todo? – preguntó incómodo Albert.

- ¿Todo? ¡Pero si no nos han contado nada! – reclamó Annie dando a su hermana una mirada de desaprobación.

- ¿Pero qué más quieren saber? – preguntó tímidamente Candy.

- ¿Qué más? ¡Todo! – demandó Archie.

- Y con lujo de detalles – concluyó Annie.

- Pero… pero…

- Porque supongo que pueden contarnos todo, ¿o no? – continuó Annie con la tortura.

- Bueno, amor, por ahora dejemos que ellos decidan qué nos cuentan y qué se guardan para ellos, ¿te parece? Todas las parejas tienen secretos – terminó Archie guiñándole un ojo.

A Candy no le pasó desapercibido el brillo en la mirada de Archie y su hermana, pero en su posición de víctima, no tenía derecho a preguntar nada, sólo a confesar. Archie se sentó junto a su mujer y ambos adoptaron la posición de dos niños que se preparan a escuchar un cuento de hadas, príncipes desaparecidos en colinas y millonarios enamorados, como esos que uno sólo puede imaginar o ver en sueños, pero que en el caso de ellos, era realidad.

Albert se acercó a Candy y tomó su mano con ternura. La chica bajó la vista, apenada por el gesto que los delataba ante su familia, pero Albert tomó con delicadeza su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, Candy se olvidó del mundo y se dejó llevar por el vértigo que le producía el saberse amada. Albert acarició el contorno de su mejilla con su dedo índice y la atrajo lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un delicado y dulce beso que por unos instantes los transportó al país de los sueños y los deseos.

Lentamente, Albert se separó de su amada y, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, aprisionó el bello rostro de Candy entre sus fuertes manos.

- Te amo, pequeña…

- Y yo a ti, mi príncipe…

La pareja estaba a punto de comenzar lo que a todas luces era uno de esos apasionados besos que costaba trabajo detener y resultaba embarazoso contemplar. Archie decidió que aquello era suficiente.

- Bien, bien, bien… No es necesario sigan, nos queda claro… - dijo Archie en tono nervioso, tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

- No, pero yo insisto – dijo Albert, tomando a Candy posesivamente entre sus brazos.

- No, en serio, en serio – dijo Archie contrariado.

- ¡Tú empezaste! – lo retó Annie.

- ¡Y tú también querías saber! – se defendió su esposo.

- No importa, es un placer – dijo Candy alcanzando por fin los labios de su novio.

Pero para alivió del matrimonio Cornwell, Candy sólo le dio un pequeño beso a Albert y ambos terminaron abrazos, riéndose de buena gana de la indiscreta curiosidad de sus amigos.

- Creo que tendremos que enterarnos de los detalles de otra forma, Annie – sentenció Archie, provocando la risa de todos.

Estaban enamorados. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que lo habían estado, pero ninguno de los dos había querido aceptarlo. Sus vidas habían cambiado en forma dramática desde aquellos días, cuando todos eran más jóvenes y el futuro parecía aún más incierto. Annie amaba a Archie, pero aún no sabía si algún día lograría conquistar de verdad su corazón. Candy aún resentía su primer desengaño con Terry y Albert aún la creía enamorada de él. Archie, por su parte, lloraba la muerte de su hermano y su vida entraba en una crisis profunda en la que se cuestionó todo, desde sus valores hasta sus cariños. El consejo de la familia se estaba preparando para presentar en sociedad a Albert, pero éste, en una demostración de valor y determinación, se había adelantado a todos para defender a Candy, la delgada y pecosa rubia que tenía a su cuidado desde hacía años, la misma que, a su vez, lo tuvo a él bajo su cuidado cuando más lo necesitaba.

De todos esos turbulentos hechos sólo dos personas salieron ganadoras en los temas del amor. Archie se había dado cuenta del real valor de Annie, pues la vida seguía su curso y de una vez por todas debía dejar atrás el amor platónico que alguna vez había acariciado en su adolescencia, cuando junto a su hermano y a su primo bueno suspiraba por la empleada de la casa de sus primos malos. Dejar atrás el amor platónico que había sentido alguna vez por Candy había sido su adiós definitivo a una adolescencia llena de risas, inventos fallidos, rosales, portales escondidos y el cariño severo y vigilante de la tía abuela. La muerte de Anthony había sido el comienzo de un camino accidentado que incluyó veranos en Escocia y peleas con rufianes en el colegio y que terminó con la muerte absurda de su hermano mayor.

El dolor había dejado en Archie heridas ocultas que sólo Annie había sabido reconocer. Fue su consuelo, y no otra cosa, lo que evitó que cayera en un abismo aún más negro de pena y dolor. Annie, por su parte, había comprendido que para estar junto a Archie debía ser mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba y que no debía esperar encontrar en él sólo un refugio. Archie también necesitaba que ella fuera un refugio para él. Aunque reconocía que su madre había obrado mal haciéndola renegar de sus raíces, Annie comprendía que sólo lo había hecho porque la amaba y deseaba a toda costa protegerla de una sociedad discriminadora que no sabía perdonar. Por amor, también, su padre había llegado a quererla como jamás pensó que llegaría a hacerlo, borrando finalmente con ese cariño todo vestigio de la negra envidia que alguna vez Annie había sentido por su propia hermana, a quien desde niña había culpado en silencio de arrebatarle el cariño de los demás. Annie había crecido acurrucada en el cariño de sus padres. Archie, protegido por el amor de su hermano y su primo, ambos mayores, porque sus padres habían estado siempre lejos, siempre ocupados, siempre ausentes. Perder a Anthony y a Stear había sido, en cierta forma, perder también a sus protectores y en medio de ese desamparo y confusión, Annie lo había tomado de la mano y le había enseñado que la vida también le podía sonreír.

La amaba. La amaba completamente, aunque a veces su temperamento lo traicionaba y el frío orgullo, defecto congénito de los Andrew, le hacía actuar con ella de forma estúpida. Los recientes acontecimientos lo habían hecho reflexionar sobre cuánto le debía a su mujer y se había abocado con esmero a la tarea de ser un mejor marido para ella. Annie lo había recibido con la misma sabiduría de ocasiones anteriores, pero no sin antes dejarle saber que la había herido y que no siempre aguantaría sus desplantes de niño mimado, porque ya no era un niño, sino un hombre, pero sobre todo porque ella no se lo merecía y no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo para siempre.

En un primer momento, Archie pensó que aquella amenaza velada era una reacción exagerada de su mujer. Sin embargo, estando sólo por unas semanas en uno de sus viajes de negocios, Archie le tomó el peso a la situación y se imaginó por una vez sin su cariño.

Sin ella no era nada. Sin Annie era sólo un hombre elegante, con un apellido importante, pero sin propósito en la vida. Sin Annie, el huérfano era él, y no ella. Se dio cuenta de nuevo cuánto la amaba y que lo de Annie no había sido una amenaza, sino un consejo para él mismo, porque de los dos, era él, y no ella, quien más tenía que perder.

Poco a poco la relación se había fortalecido. La dolorosa crisis había servido para que ambos se reencontraran y se amaran como nunca antes lo habían hecho, para complementarse en forma perfecta. El momento había llegado para que su amor siguiera otros caminos y se expresara en nuevas formas, para que creciera y los envolviera, para que alimentara una nueva esperanza en su interior.

Annie miró a su marido y éste tomó su mano pequeña, depositó sobre ella un suave beso y luego la apretó, abrazando con cariño a su mujer. Archie se aclaró la garganta, recuperando la atención de los enamorados.

- Nosotros también tenemos algo que contarles… - dijo con una voz seria que los tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Algo? – preguntó Albert curioso.

Una rápida mirada al rostro de Annie le bastó a Candy para saber qué era ese "algo".

- ¡Estás embarazada! – dijo Candy dando un salto, sin preámbulos.

- ¿Embarazada? – preguntó sorprendido Albert.

- ¡Le contaste antes! – reclamó Archie decepcionado al ver que su gran introducción había perdido todo propósito.

- ¡No! – se defendió Annie tan sorprendida como él.

- ¡Entonces es verdad! – gritó de nuevo Candy - ¡Estás embarazada, estás embarazada!

- Pero… pero… ¿cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó Annie.

- Pues… ¡porque eres mi hermana! ¡Lo supe en cuanto te miré!

Archie y Albert se miraron con cara de incredulidad mientras las mujeres se abrazaban y gritaban de alegría.

- Pues… por más que te miro, Archie, no te noto nada diferente… - comentó Albert seriamente al feliz padre.

- En cambio a ti sólo hay que mirarte para darse cuenta de que Candy te tiene en la palma de su mano – bromeó Archie de vuelta.

Ambos rieron de buena gana y se abrazaron felices. ¡Un hijo!

- O una hija – agregó Annie acercándose de nuevo a su marido.

- O una hija, cierto – dijo el orgulloso padre besando con gesto protector a su mujer, cuidándola como si se tratara de una porcelana fina y delicada.

- Un hijo… - dijo Albert emocionado – el primero…

Sin quererlo se transportó al día en que supo que sería tío, cuando Rosemary trató de explicarle que pronto sería mamá y él no entendió nada, porque para él, ella ya era mamá, ¡su mamá!, y cualquier cosa que naciera de ella sería su hermanito, no un sobrino. Recordó también con nostalgia cuando la vieja casa de Lakewood comenzó a llenarse de más niños con los que nunca pudo jugar y de los cuales terminaron por separarlo, aunque él siempre se las arregló para seguirles la pista.

Ahora el ciclo volvía a comenzar. Archie, el menor de todos ellos, había terminado por ser el primero en transformarse en padre. Los demás eran sólo un recuerdo y él había perdido demasiados años entre las sombras de las intrigas primero y de sus propios miedos y errores después.

La cálida y pequeña mano de Candy sobre la suya lo hizo volver a la realidad. La mujer, su mujer, lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Albert supo entonces que todo estaba bien y que ese era el comienzo del nuevo comienzo, que los Andrew no desaparecerían con él y que más temprano que tarde él haría su parte para aumentar la familia… junto a Candy.

Ambos sonrieron. Albert la atrajo hacia sí y Candy se refugió en su pecho.

- ¿Todavía no sabes si quieres casarte conmigo? – le susurró Albert la oído.

Candy se escondió más entre sus brazos, sin atreverse a mirarlo, con una sonrisa leve.

No dijo nada.

No era necesario que lo hiciera. Albert la abrazó con más fuerza. Por fin se sentía completo y feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

**P P P**

Solo en su habitación, Tom se daba cuenta de que poco a poco se estaba transformando en alguien que no quería ser. Debería estar feliz por sus dos hermanas, porque ambas tenían a su lado hombres que las amaban, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo último que quería era que le refregaran en la cara que estaba solo y escuchar los detalles del noviazgo de Candy y Albert no era un panorama que lo llenara de expectación. Ya habría más tiempo, se dijo para tratar de acallar a su conciencia. Candy había dado largos preámbulos antes de decirle que estaba de novia con Albert, algo que le había parecido irritante y hasta absurdo. Ella era la única que lo había negado y aunque Andrew había bajado varios puestos en su escala de personas favoritas del mundo, sin duda se mantenía entre los que le resultaban más simpáticos. Además, Candy lo quería. Lo quería hacia demasiado tiempo, así que no había nada que hacer, salvo alegrarse por ellos.

Pero él no estaba de ánimo para celebraciones, ni tampoco para que lo miraran con cara de lástima. Por eso había declinado la invitación. Aunque tal vez le habría venido bien salir y estar ocupado, para no pensar y para no tentarse.

Hacía dos días había recibido una carta sin remitente desde Francia.

No era necesario un nombre para saber quién la enviaba.

Su primera reacción había sido de sorpresa. Luego de rabia. Estuvo a punto de romperla en mil pedazos, pero en el último instante se contuvo, lanzándola al destierro en el último cajón de su escritorio. Afanándose en las labores del campo había logrado olvidarla, pero tras el llamado de la noche anterior, otra vez luchaba contra sí mismo. Quería leerla. Quería saber qué nueva mentira inventaría, qué nuevo nombre o qué nuevo motivo absurdo para explicar lo inexplicable. La odiaba. Luego recordaba que más que nada en el mundo necesitaba entenderla, saber la verdad, entender sus razones… tal vez aquella carta le permitiría entender de una vez por todas. Pero no, no la leería, porque sabía de sobra que Lorraine tenía el don de transformarlo en un tonto y obligarlo a seguirla aunque él no quisiera. No le temía a Lorraine, sino que le temía al hombre en que se transformaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, porque sabía que ese hombre podía volver a enamorarse.

Jamás.

Jamás volvería a amarla, así lo había decidido. Prefería morir con la duda antes que volver a exponerse a sus mentiras. Así debía ser. Y así sería.

Antes de que volviera a flaquear, caminó hasta el escritorio, sacó la carta y la rompió. Lanzó los restos del mensaje al basurero, tomó su chaqueta y salió. En el pueblo siempre podría encontrar a algunos amigos para conversar, tomar unos tragos, divertirse y olvidar. Sobre todo olvidar.

****P P P****

Al otro lado del océano, la brillante luz del día comenzaba a languidecer. Tras la lluvia de la noche anterior París había despertado frío, pero con un hermoso cielo azul y despejado. Camille recibió a George en su departamento a las tres de la tarde. El hombre vestía un elegante traje azul y una muy sentadora corbata. Repasaron metódicamente las instrucciones, los pasos, los documentos y todos los detalles de la gran obra que representarían al día siguiente. Temprano habían confirmado que todo estaba dispuesto en la sala donde celebrarían la reunión al día siguiente a primera hora, antes del desayuno. Habían hecho todas las pruebas y ya sólo quedaba esperar que el consejo llegara a París.

Bastaron unos pocos minutos para que George se diera cuenta de que Camille no estaba bien. Nadie más se habría dado cuenta, pero él había aprendido a leer las señales en su tono de voz y en sus ojos. Aunque se mostraba eficiente, George sabía que Camille ya no estaba convencida de lo que estaban haciendo. Era como si de pronto hubiese perdido la motivación que la empujaba y si ello ocurría, bien lo sabía George, todo terminaría en un desastre.

- ¿Está cansada, señorita Lefevre?

- Sí, un poco – dijo sin ganas Camille.

- Ya está todo en orden para mañana. No es necesario que revise el resto de los documentos. Creo que lo mejor es que descanse. Mañana será un día pesado y debe levantarse muy temprano.

- Lo sé…

Las palabras de Camille dieron paso a un breve silencio. Por unos instantes a George le pareció que los ojos se le nublaban, pero tan pronto como creyó haber visto lágrimas en sus ojos, la chica parpadeó y se puso de pie.

Camille Lefevre le recordaba tanto a Albert Andrew. Claro que Albert lo mataría si lo oyera decir tal barbaridad… pero daba lo mismo, porque ni Albert podía leer su mente, ni podía cruzar el mundo de un salto, así que no había problemas en que pensara de esa manera. De una u otra manera los dos habían aprendido a guardarse para sí mismos sus sentimientos, aunque sabía que en el caso de Camille el aprendizaje había sido brutal y repentino, porque las circunstancias la habían empujado a transformarse en algo que ni ella ni sus padres habrían querido. George no los había conocido, desde luego, pero las fotografías en que la chica aparecía feliz y sonriente junto a ellos, le permitían vislumbrar cuánto había sufrido por su muerte. Más aun considerando las causas y sabiendo, como ahora bien sabía, que estaba rodeada de personas que sólo querían deshacerse de ella a como diera lugar.

Albert había tenido mucha suerte, después de todo. Ahora, más que nunca, comprendía que Elroy Andrew no había exagerado con las precauciones para mantenerlo a salvo. Tal vez su sobrino nunca sabría apreciarlo, pero viendo cómo la vida de otra heredera se había transformado en un camino solitario y peligroso, George comprendió que la severa señora Andrew, a su manera, había hecho lo correcto. Era un alivio ver que al final del camino, el triste y solitario jovencito había sobrevivido y se había transformado en un buen hombre. Un tanto testarudo y orgulloso, pero bueno, ¡él tampoco era perfecto!

Camille estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes y no dudaba en mostrarse cortante y exigente cuando era necesario. Además, a medida que se acercaba el día y las piezas del puzle comenzaban a encajar, había notado que algo dentro de ella crecía: el odio y el resentimiento. Sus comentarios casuales hacían evidente que no dudaría en destruir a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente o que intentara hacerle daño. Muchas veces perdía la paciencia y apretaba los dientes en señal de silenciosa indignación; cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlarse. El incidente con Grantchester había supuesto una prueba durísima para la joven y George había temido que todo se fuera por la borda. Camille estaba cegada de odio contra Albert y estaba dispuesta a acabar con él. Y luego con Grantchester. George comprendió que no sacaría nada con tratar de razonar con ella por las buenas, así que había optado por darle pelea de frente. Siguiendo su mismo estilo, la hizo comprender que estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo y que sus desplantes en nada la ayudaban. Comiéndose la rabia, Camille había cedido.

Si había alguien que sabía tratar con herederos malcriados ese era George Johnson. Camille, al igual que Albert, era mucho más que una persona adinerada. Ambos eran inteligentes y desconfiados, hábiles y taimados, impenetrables y calculadores. Ambos, además, tenían el un punto débil en común: los afectos. William había inventado el personaje de Albert para poder querer como él quería y a quién él quisiera y, a su vez, Albert usaba al personaje de William para defender esos cariños, costara lo que costara. Camille, en cambio, había crecido sobreprotegida por el amor de sus padres y la primera vez que había querido de verdad a otra persona, ésta había terminado por destruir su vida y matar lo que ella más quería. Había vuelto a confiar en aquellos que debían cuidarla y otra vez la habían traicionado. ¿Quién podría culparla de ser desconfiada? ¿Quién podría reprocharle que llevara tanta rabia y tanta pena en su interior? Recordó las innumerables ocasiones en que Albert había hablado despectivamente de Camille sin conocerla y se sintió como un rufián por no haberla defendido.

- Camille…

La joven se dio vuelta a mirarlo, sorprendida.

- Perdone mi atrevimiento, señorita… pero llevamos cierto tiempo trabajando juntos. ¿Me permitiría llamarla Camille?

- Claro – sonrió la joven – George.

- Eso está mucho mejor – dijo George con una sonrisa, caminando hacia la ventana ante la cual se encontraba Camille. Una vez a su lado, hizo una pausa y luego preguntó sin preámbulos - ¿Está realmente segura de que quiere hacer todo esto?

Camille dio un pesado suspiro y bajó la vista.

- ¿Tengo alguna alternativa? – preguntó en tono derrotado.

- Siempre tenemos alternativas, Camille. ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?

- Por mis padres…

- ¿Por vengar a sus padres?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – contestó Camille enérgica. En un instante George pudo ver en sus ojos de vuelta el brillo del odio que se asomaba cada vez que revisan los documentos y las evidencias más comprometedoras.

- Camille… - George puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, tomándola por sorpresa - ¿Comprendes que nada de lo que hagas los traerá de vuelta? – le preguntó antes de que pudiera recuperarse.

- ¿Pero quién se…? – dijo Camille quitándose la mano de George de un manotazo.

- Camille, escúchame – dijo George sin amilanarse y poniendo esta vez ambas manos sobre sus hombros – Lo que sucedió no es tu culpa. Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas y perdónate. No importa qué hagas, ni qué pase mañana, ni si logras o no sacarte de encima a esos delincuentes; si tú no logras perdonarte por lo que pasó, todo esto será inútil. ¿Me entiendes? No ganarás nada liberándote de ellos si sigues siendo prisionera de ti misma y de las culpas que no te corresponden. Tú no los mataste, Camille – la chica lo miró sorprendida – Sí, Camille, tú no los mataste. Tú eres una víctima, igual que ellos. Dime, ¿podrías culpar a tu padre de su muerte? ¿O a tu madre? ¿Deberías odiarlos por lo que pasó?

- No – aceptó la joven bajando la vista.

- Camille, mírame – George levantó suavemente su mentón para que lo mirara – Tus padres no te culparon entonces, tampoco te culparían ahora. Tus padres te aman y quieren que seas feliz…

- Pero yo… - intentó decir Camille, con voz entrecortada por el llanto que se agolpaba en su garganta.

- Tú también eres una víctima, Camille. Esa noche no sólo terminaron con la vida de tus padres; también terminaron con una parte de la tuya – George vio por primera vez rodar lágrimas por las mejillas de Camille y sintió que el corazón se le partía – Pero sólo con una parte. Tú estás viva, Camille, y te mereces ser feliz. Mañana vas a despertar de este mal sueño y verás que el mundo a tu alrededor sigue igual, cada uno interesado en sus propios asuntos, todos ocupados. No es el mundo el que tiene que cambiar, Camille. Eres tú. Y si sigues empecinada en dejarte llevar por la rabia y el deseo de venganza, nunca vas a ser libre. Haz lo que tengas que hacer mañana, pero no sólo por tus padres; hazlo también por ti. Y luego ponte de pie y sigue adelante. Pase lo que pase, no te dejes hundir de nuevo. No sigas aferrándote al pasado ni a los fantasmas, Camille. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Por unos instantes reinó el silencio. George pensó que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos y se reprendió por haber cruzado la delgada línea que separa los negocios de la vida privada. Pero ya estaba viejo y no tenía ganas de ver a otros atar su vida a fantasmas que jamás los dejarían ser felices. Él había cometido ese error y lo lamentaba. Si su experiencia podía servir a otros, pues entonces de algo valdría haber pasado por todo aquello. Por otra parte, en realidad no conocía a Camille y si la chica decidía despedirlo, tampoco sería el fin del mundo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para retirarse, Camille rompió en llanto, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Enternecido, George hizo un tímido gesto para abrazarla y la chica terminó por derrumbarse en sus brazos, llorando por sus padres, por su vida y por sus sueños rotos. Odiaba el amor. Odiaba el amor porque sólo le había acarreado desgracias. Pero a la vez no había nada que quisiera más en el mundo que ser amada y aceptada por ser simplemente ella, no por ser una heredera rica, no por ser una persona temida, no ser la mujer implacable y fría en la que había tenido que transformarse. ¿Pero cómo podría alguien amarla si ella era quien más se odiaba?

George la abrazó y acarició tiernamente su cabello, mientras Camille se abandonaba a la pena.

- Llora, Camille. Ya verás que mañana será un día mejor.

La última pieza por fin estaba en su lugar.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Ya casi terminamos! Gracias por sus súper buenos comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior. ¡Me encantaron! El suspenso todavía se mantiene un poquito más, pero ya sólo faltan los otros ocho capítulos. ¡Un abrazo y gracias a tods por su apoyo!<em>**

**_PCR_**


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Albert con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.

- Lo que oyes, Albert: nos han estado usando todo este tiempo.

- Pero… ¡pero esto es inaudito! ¿Cómo nadie me dijo antes? ¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta de que esto estaba pasando?

Archie miró a los abogados que los acompañaba; todos bajaron la vista, incómodos. Todos los presentes sabían muy bien la respuesta a esas preguntas y su silencio dijo más que mil palabras. ¿Qué nadie le había dicho nada antes? ¿Qué nadie le había advertido lo ridículo que resultaba esa competencia con Lefevre? Albert los miró uno a uno, aún sin entender, buscando una respuesta, incrédulo. Los abogados no podían decir nada; Archie, sí.

- Albert… - comenzó tímidamente – creo que esto es algo de lo que hablamos varias veces, ¿recuerdas?

El señor Andrew se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta y Archie comprendió que ese no era el mejor momento para ahondar en el tema. Los abogados continuaron las explicaciones, Archie hizo las preguntas necesaria, se afinaron los últimos detalles. Estaba todo listo. Los documentos originales llegarían a Estados Unidos el lunes por la tarde y para entonces ya sabrían el resultado de las gestiones de Lefevre. Sin embargo, mientras oía todos los preparativos, Albert decidió que independientemente de lo que ella hiciera, él también tomaría sus propias medidas para castigar a los culpables. Pero eso era algo que se reservaría para el último momento. Por ahora la situación era en extremo delicada y lo último que necesitaban era complicar más las cosas. Todos dormirían en la mansión, pues su parte de la obra comenzaría en la madrugada, producto de las seis horas de diferencia que había con París.

Archie dio por terminada la reunión. Los abogados se retiraron y Albert aún no había vuelto a hablar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Archie.

- No, no lo estoy.

Archie dio un pesado suspiro.

- Es increíble, ¿no?

- Es monstruoso, Archie. Pero lo peor de todo es que yo mismo les ayudé. ¡Dejé que me usaran como a un idiota!

- Planificaron todo con mucho cuidado…

- George me lo dijo mil veces…

- Todos te lo dijimos, Albert…

Un silencio pesado cayó entre los dos. Por supuesto que todos se lo habían dicho. Camille Jacobs se lo había dicho. Archie se lo había dicho. George se lo había dicho. La tía, a su manera, había intentado decírselo. Todos se lo habían dicho y él había perdido el tiempo como un tonto, sin poder disculparse de la mujer que a su manera lo había protegido, de su pariente más cercano, porque estaba enfrascado en una pelea estúpida que, ahora bien lo sabía, sólo había estado en su cabeza.

- Lo sé – dijo por fin Albert dándole la espalda – Por favor, necesito estar sólo unos momentos.

- ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Candy?

- No.

- ¿Vamos a contarles lo que está pasando?

- No lo sé, Archie… Estoy demasiado confundido ahora, por favor, dame unos minutos. Diles que dispongan todo para la cena, por favor. Ahora necesito pensar.

- Comprendo.

Sin mediar más palabras, Archie lo dejó solo. Albert sintió que necesitaba tomar algo fuerte, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Ahora, más que nunca, debía tener la cabeza despejada.

Lo habían engañado. Lo habían usado astutamente a la distancia, vigilándolo a través de personas de sus propias empresas. Sin saberlo, había ayudado a un grupo de delincuentes. Recordó la última discusión con George, la discusión con Archie, de la cual nunca habían hablado realmente, la carta de Camille, su ex novia. Pero sobre todo, recordó la muerte de la tía abuela y volvió a sentir todo el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros. Por pelear contra el aire había perdido tanto… ahora, viendo lo que le ocurría a Lefevre, lograba por vez primera entender el celo de su tía, su "obsesión", como él la había llamado, realmente no era tal. Los peligros eran reales. Y ella lo había mantenido a salvo de todo eso a costa de enormes sacrificios para los dos. Lo había amado y protegido a su manera y en el ocaso de su vida, él la había echado a un lado.

Albert se pasó las manos por el cabello, nervioso, triste, apesadumbrado. Como un tonto, había participado en la farsa. Y ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer para arreglarlo? Peor aún: ¿había algo que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo?

**P P P**

- ¿Y no vamos a hacer nada? – preguntó horrorizada Annie.

- Claro que sí, amor – la calmó Archie – Ya les explicamos lo que tenemos que hacer en unas horas más.

- No me refiero a eso, Archie, me refiero a Tom.

- ¿A Tom? – preguntó Candy.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Tom con todo esto? – preguntó Albert.

- ¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? ¡Él ama a Camille Lefevre y tiene derecho a saber lo que le está pasando!

- Pues yo creo que amor es lo último que él siente por ella en estos momentos, Annie – dijo Candy en tono irónico.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me lo preguntas en serio, Annie? ¿O necesito explicarte que esa mujer se metió en nuestras vidas como una ladrona?

- ¡Candy! – dijo Annie sorprendida - ¿Pero cómo puedes tú decir eso?

- ¿Cómo puedo? Pues porque yo le di trabajo, le di mi amistad y mi confianza y me pagó burlándose de mi hermano y de todos. ¡Por eso puedo! – fue la fría respuesta de Candy.

- Pues hasta donde yo recuerdo, Lorraine… o Camille… nunca quiso de verdad trabajar contigo y fuiste tú la que insistió para que te ayudara.

- ¡Porque Tom quería que no se fuera! – se defendió Candy.

- ¡Y porque a ti también te servía! ¿O no? – Candy la miró sorprendida - ¿O no, Candy? ¿No fue ella la que te ayudó en el negocio de la clínica en Chicago? – Annie le dio una mirada significativa a Albert, quien sólo atinó a llevarse una mano a la frente - ¿No fue ella la que te defendió cuando no sabías qué hacer? ¿No fue por ella, como tú misma me dijiste, que al final lograste que te tomaran en serio?

- Annie, no creo que sea el momento para… - intentó detenerla Archie.

- ¡Pero Archie! ¡Tom tiene derecho a saber! ¡Tiene que saber! Estoy segura que todo esto tiene que ser la explicación a lo que Camille hizo. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? ¡La pobre estaba atrapada por ese consejo! Si se hubiesen enterado de que estaba con Tom quién sabe de qué habrían sido capaces.

- ¡Pero nadie la obligó a mentirnos, Annie! Nosotros la habríamos entendido, la habríamos apoyado, ¡pero se fue sin siquiera explicar qué es lo que estaba pasando! ¿Quién hace eso?

- Una persona acorralada– contestó Annie.

- ¡Por favor, Annie! – rió Candy – ¡Sigues siendo tan inocente como siempre! ¿No te das cuenta de que ella nunca habría seguido con Tom porque no es un millonario como ella? ¡Es obvio que sólo lo usó para reírse de él! Dime, ¿qué tipo de persona se va sin dar una explicación cuando se sabe sorprendida en sus mentiras y ya no puede seguir fingiendo? ¿Quién le hace eso a las personas que la han ayudado y protegido?

- Pues yo no lo sé, Candy… - contestó Annie con voz tranquila, caminando hacia donde estaba Albert -, pero tal vez tu novio nos lo podría explicar, ¿no crees?

- ¡Annie! – dijo sorprendido Archie.

- Vamos, Albert – dijo Annie sin retroceder – Dinos. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Un silencio sepulcral cayó en la biblioteca. Candy miraba a Annie con la boca abierta. Jamás habría pensado que su hermana fuera capaz de preguntar algo así. Albert, en cambio, seguía con la cabeza gacha, apretando los puños. Archie temía que en cualquier momento volviera a tener uno de sus viejos ataques de furia.

- Annie, por favor…

- No – dijo por fin Albert – Déjala, Archie. Annie tiene toda la razón. Yo hice exactamente lo mismo.

- No sólo a ella, Albert, nos lo hiciste a todos – dijo con voz triste Annie.

- Pero es distinto... ¡Es totalmente distinto! Albert… ¡Albert tenía que responder a su familia, al consejo y pensaba contarnos la verdad! – intentó justificarlo Candy.

- Y sabía que todos estábamos preocupados por él, que tú, sobre todo, sufrías por él, porque te habías enamorado de él y te dejó sin siquiera despedirse. Y nunca nos explicó nada. Nunca trató de avisarnos qué pasaba… Y tal vez de no haber sido por George todavía lo estaríamos buscando, ¿o me equivoco?

- Tampoco exageres, querida – dijo Archie.

- ¿Exagerar? Vamos, Candy… Dinos. ¿No fue así? ¿No te pasaste las noches en vela llorando por Albert? ¿No seguiste buscándolo por todas partes a pesar de que todos te decíamos que era una tontería, que no valía la pena?

- Yo…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Candy? ¡Dinos!

- Porque… porque… - la tristeza le ganó y no pudo continuar.

- Si te hubieses enterado de la verdad por el diario, si hubieses visto una foto trucada de Albert con otra mujer, ¿qué habrías pensado? ¿Cómo te habrías sentido? ¿No habrías pensado también que sólo se había reído de ti porque eras pobre?

Candy ya no supo qué contestar y de pronto sintió que se le achicaba el corazón. Todo el dolor de esos días, su miedo y su incertidumbre… la pesadilla de no saberlo vivo o muerto, de soñarlo y añorarlo sin atreverse a reconocer que lo amaba y todos, absolutamente todos a su alrededor, recomendándole olvidar a ese malagradecido vagabundo.

- De no haber sido por George las cosas nunca habrían tenido el final feliz que tuvieron, Candy. Esa es la verdad. Porque no fue Albert el que te buscó, ni fuiste tú quién lo encontró, sino que un hombre inteligente los juntó cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban sufriendo por una estupidez y que las mentiras los estaban matando. Albert tuvo la oportunidad de explicarte sus razones y tú lo perdonaste, Candy… ¿Cómo puedes decir que Tom y Camille no tienen derecho a lo mismo? Creo que lo mínimo que se merecen es la posibilidad de decidir ellos mismos si quieren seguir juntos o no, pero sabiendo la verdad. Toda la verdad.

- No es tan sencillo, Annie – dijo Archie tras otro largo silencio – Hay una serie de cláusulas que debemos respetar. Una parte fundamental del acuerdo con Lefevre es la confidencialidad. Nuestros asesores también nos han recomendado mantener todo esto en secreto. Sólo un puñado de empleados están al tanto de lo que está sucediendo, porque la idea es sorprender a todos los involucrados. Por otra parte lo que haremos esta noche es complejo y no sería adecuado que más personas estén presentes porque…

Archie continuó durante varios minutos con sus largas explicaciones técnicas, legales y prácticas para justificar por qué no era posible poner a Tom al tanto de lo que estaban sucediendo. Candy no lo escuchaba y seguía petrificada en su sillón, mirando el suelo. Annie tenía razón. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que la rabia la estaba cegando? En ese momento llegó a comprender el dolor de Tom en su real dimensión y, poniéndose en su lugar, supo que lo correcto era darle a él la misma oportunidad que hacía muchos años George le había dado a ella para escuchar la versión de Albert directamente.

Albert, por su parte, se sentía cada vez peor. Jamás pensó que Annie, la tímida y callada Annie fuera quien por fin lo haría entender la verdad: él y Lefevre eran iguales.

No; Camille estaba en una posición mucho peor, más sola y rodeada de gente definitivamente peor. Ahora lograba entender el porqué de sus silencios y sus deseos de anonimato. Él había seguido el mismo camino para ser libre. Comprendía que se hubiese enamorado de una persona sencilla y desinteresada, que la amaba por ser ella misma, no por ser una heredera millonaria. Entendía sus tretas para mantener esa vida paralela que le había permitido saborear un poco de lo que la vida real era, con cariños sinceros, esa vida simple que resultaba embriagante y adictiva. Esa vida que él también amaba. ¿No había estado él dispuesto a darle la espalda al mundo con tal de ser libre por unos años? ¿No les había mentido a Candy, a Archie, a todos? ¿Y no lo había hecho sin intención, en un principio, hasta llegar al punto de verse sobrepasado por las circunstancias, sin saber qué era verdad y qué era mentira, si era Albert o era William? Imaginaba la lucha solitaria de Lefevre y sabía, por experiencia propia, que la joven se habría debatido entre ser Camille y Lorraine, pero que al final ya no había podido seguir ocultándose de sus responsabilidades. Tom había sido una víctima en esa batalla, tal como en la suya la víctima había sido Candy.

La buscó con la mirada. Candy se veía triste y frágil. Recordó la conversación que habían tenido en la casita del bosque, cuando ella le había confesado su "confusión" al creerse enamorada. Era verdad: había sufrido por su abandono y pese a sus explicaciones, cuando volvió a dejarla por los viajes de negocios, se sintió abandonada de nuevo y terminó por aferrarse a lo que le pareció un cariño seguro. El resto todos lo sabían. ¡Y él había sufrido como nunca antes en su vida!

Podía entender a Camille Lefevre. Podía entenderla perfectamente. Tom era Candy. Camille era él. Suavemente se acercó a Candy y se sentó a su lado. La miró con ojos suplicantes y Candy lo miró con infinita tristeza.

- Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir, Candy, fui un tonto…

- Yo también, Albert…

Albert la abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en su cariño, comprendiendo lo afortunado que era por tenerla a su lado a pesar de los mil y un errores que había cometido y seguía cometiendo, a pesar del tiempo y las mentiras, a pesar de las confusiones, a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba y lo aceptaba. ¿Cómo podía él negarle a Lefevre una oportunidad como la que a él se le había dado?

- Albert, Tom tiene que…

- Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé… - dijo en voz baja, besando su frente casi con cariño infinito – Annie tiene razón.

- Sí – contestó Candy buscando a su hermana con la mirada - ¿Dónde está Annie?

Al oír la pregunta, Archie por fin dejó de hablar y miró desconcertado a todas partes.

- ¡Ay no! – dijo golpeándose la frente.

No hacía falta ser muy creativo para adivinar dónde podrían encontrarla.

****P P P****

- ¿Me vas a decir que viniste a esta hora de la noche, sola, a hablar de esa mujer? ¡Annie, por favor! – se quejó Tom haciendo ademán de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Tom – dijo Annie con firmeza.

Furioso, Tom dejó la puerta y entró seguido por Annie.

- Tom, por favor, escúchame, tienes que saber lo que está pasando.

- ¿Saber lo que está pasando? Pues yo te lo puedo contar: me enamoré de una mujer que se rió de mí en mi propia cara y me dejó en ridículo ante todos porque piensa que soy un pobre diablo. ¡Eso pasa!

- Las cosas no son como tú crees, Tom.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y tú qué puedes saber? – dijo acercándose molesto a Annie.

- ¿Estuviste bebiendo? – le preguntó sorprendida al sentir su aliento.

- ¡Bah! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Soy mayor que tú, ¿recuerdas? Si tú puedes hacer cosas de adultos, ¿por qué yo no?

- Tom, te estás comportando como un tonto.

- Supongo que eso es porque lo soy – dijo Tom dejándose caer en uno de los sillones – Las evidencias son abrumadoras, ¿no crees?

- No seas ridículo, tú no eres así.

- Ya nadie me toma en serio, eso es lo que pasa. Todo gracias a la señorita francesa… o suiza… ¡o lo que quiera que sea! Seguro a esta hora debe estar riéndose de…

- ¡Cállate de una vez, Tom! ¡Y deja de compadecerte de ti mismo como si fueras una víctima!

- ¿Y acaso te parece que no lo soy? – le gritó indignado.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Annie enfrentándolo cada vez más molesta – Tom, escúchame, hay una explicación para todo lo que pasó, Camille no es lo que parece.

- ¿Camille? ¿O Lorraine?

- ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

- ¡Pues yo también! – le gritó cada vez más molesto Tom – Y no necesito que nadie venga a darme sermones en mi casa, menos a estas horas de la noche.

- Camille fue víctima de una conspiración, Tom. Hay un consejo que controla todos sus movimientos y que tramó un plan para quitarle toda su fortuna.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Tom levantando una ceja - ¿Y qué soy yo en todo esto? ¿El vaquero que tiene que rescatarla?

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¿Recuerdas el reportaje del diario?

- ¡Ja! – dijo Tom poniéndose de pie para servirse un trago - ¿Ese donde aparece con nuestro ex cuñado, el actorcito de quinta? ¡Claro que lo recuerdo!

- Deja eso – le dijo Annie quitándole de las manos la botella que se disponía a abrir – Te digo que estoy hablando en serio, tonto. Camille está en problemas, Tom. Está en serios problemas y está sola.

- Porque ella se lo buscó – dijo Tom quitándole la botella a Annie y sirviéndose por fin el trago que quería.

- Albert y Archie nos contaron lo que pasó. Las empresas Andrew también están comprometidas en todo esto. El consejo de Camille puso a gente para espiar los movimientos y reacciones de Albert frente a Lefevre y se encargaron de ir alimentando la pelea entre ambos. ¿Recuerdas que Archie siempre decía que Albert estaba peleando contra el viento, porque Camille ni siquiera se daba por aludida? ¡Pues era verdad! Ella no tenía idea de nada, los que seguían alimentando chismes y difundiéndolos a la prensa era la gente del consejo de Lefevre, porque querían predisponerla contra los Andrew para acorralarla y empujarla a hacer algo que pusiera en entredicho su capacidad para dirigir sus propias empresas. Ellos son los que hicieron el montaje de las fotos en las que supuestamente aparece con Terry. Archie ya te lo dijo, ¡entre ellos nunca pasó nada!

Tom se había quedado con el vaso en los labios, sorprendido por la vehemente explicación de Annie.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Tom? Ellos sabían que Camille se vería acorralada y que haría algo drástico contra los Andrew, porque el diario en que publicaron la mentira es de los Andrew. Y si no hacía nada, sabían que Terry no se quedaría atrás y la enfrentaría. Si Camille demandaba a los Andrew, sabían que perdería, porque evidentemente los Andrew no habían hecho nada. Entonces ella habría quedado en ridículo, como una histérica, y eso les habría dado los argumentos perfectos para decir que ya no estaba capacitada para estar al frente de sus negocios y para asumir ellos el control de todo.

- Nadie les iba a creer con una sola escenita de histeria, Annie.

- No, con una no, pero llevan mucho tiempo haciendo todo esto. ¿No me escuchaste?

- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo eso? – preguntó serio Tom.

- No lo sé exactamente, pero piensa: si hicieron tantos esfuerzos para predisponerla contra los Andrew y para luego seguirla, hacer un montaje e inventar un falso romance con un actor famoso, ¿cómo crees que habrían reaccionado al saber que estaba contigo?

- Señora Cornwell, creo que usted está soñando – dijo Tom dejando el vaso de lado y alejándose de Annie.

- ¡No estoy soñando, Tom! – insistió Annie, siguiéndolo - Esto es serio. Camille está en peligro.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó Tom volviéndose para mirar de nuevo a Annie.

- Ya te dije que Archie y Albert nos contaron parte de lo que saben, pero incluso ellos creen que la situación es aún más grave. Camille no está en Estados Unidos, está en Francia.

- En Francia… - repitió Tom para sus adentros, recordando el llamado de la noche anterior.

- Tom, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Tu situación con Camille es igual a lo que antes le sucedió a Candy y a Albert.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el vaquero entre enojado y sorprendido.

- Albert nos mintió a todos, ¿recuerdas? Y cuando se enamoró de Candy la dejó sin decirle nada, sin explicarle nada, porque sabía que su familia y el consejo no lo aceptarían... y también porque los conocía y sabía que estarían dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por cuidar la reputación de los Andrew y Candy ya les había dado suficientes problemas. ¿No lo entiendes? Fue George el que los juntó y así él pudo explicarle su parte de la historia y sus razones sin que otros interfirieran, pero de no haber sido por él…

- Pero no es lo mismo… yo ni siquiera…

- ¿Te parece que esta gente tiene miramientos de algún tipo? Te aseguro que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, Tom. ¿Qué ganaría yo con defenderla?

Tom no supo qué contestar. Las palabras de Annie parecían tener sentido.

- Hermanito – dijo Annie acariciando su mejilla – sabes que te adoro y que no me gusta verte sufrir así, porque no te lo mereces. Nadie se lo merece. No te digo que vuelvas con ella, ni que la perdones. Sólo te digo que le des una oportunidad de explicarte por qué hizo lo que hizo.

- No es tan fácil – le contestó Tom dándole la espalda de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque si vuelvo a escucharla, sé que me puede convencer.

- Aún la quieres, ¿cierto?

- No sé, no sé…

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Candy negaba que estaba enamorada de Albert?

- Pero Albert es una buena persona – le contestó Tom con voz triste.

- ¿Y quién dice que Camille no lo sea?

Tom bajó la vista. Estaba confundido y ya no sabía qué decir.

- Candy logró entender a Albert porque pudieron hablar y él le explicó lo que sucedía. No sé por qué Camille no te habló antes, pero ten en cuenta que el consejo se le adelantó y le tendió una trampa. Tal vez ella te habría explicado, o te habría dicho algo, no sé.

- Pero pasó tanto tiempo…

- No es tanto tiempo, Tom. Mira, no te digo que la perdones. Sólo tú sabes qué debes hacer.

- Es que no puedo creer todo lo que me estás diciendo, Annie – dijo Tom, dando vueltas por la sala, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo en una señal de nerviosismo que Annie muy bien conocía.

- Anda entonces a la mansión esta noche.

- ¿A la mansión de Albert? ¿Y para qué? – Tom no entendía nada.

- Hay seis horas de diferencia con París. A las dos de la mañana Camille se enfrentará a su consejo. Albert la llamará para dar su versión de lo sucedido ante todos, para evitar que sus empresas sean involucradas en el complot.

- ¿Albert va a hacer eso?

- Tiene que hacerlo aunque no quiera, porque está metido hasta el cuello en todo este lío. Se supone que no debería haberte contado nada, pero yo creo que tú tienes que saberlo. No me importa que se enojen conmigo. Yo no soy parte de sus empleados y si me echan, me voy a la casa de mis padres – bromeó Annie. Luego se acercó hasta Tom, le tomó las manos y lo miró con ternura – Lo hago por ti, Tom, porque eres mi hermano y te adoro. No me gusta verte sufrir así. Camille está sola contra toda esa gente. Por favor, piénsalo.

- Aunque fuera verdad, no veo qué podría hacer yo…

- Tal vez sólo escucharla. Ya sabes la hora. Piénsalo. Date una oportunidad.

- No creo que…

- Buenas noches, Tom. Haz lo que tú consideres necesario – Annie se dirigió hacia la puerta – Y por favor, hazme el favor de no volver a beber. No quiero que mi hija crezca rodeada de malos ejemplos. Adiós.

Tom se quedó solo en su casa, con el cabello desordenado y la cabeza llena de ideas confusas. La visita de Annie había sido como un vendaval. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ataques por parte de la loca de Candy, pero no de la tímida Annie. ¿Qué les había pasado a esas dos? ¿Y qué era eso de "mi hija" y los malos ejemplos? ¿Hija? ¿Acaso Annie estaba embarazada?

- ¡Annie, espera! ¡Espera!

El sonido del auto le hizo comprender que Annie ya se había ido. En ese mismo momento sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Quién habla? – preguntó molesto.

- Tom, buenas noches, soy Archie, ¿está…?

- No, acaba de irse.

- ¿No te dijo dónde…?

- No, pero supongo que va de vuelta a la mansión – Tom oyó cómo le quitaban el teléfono a Archie.

- Tom, soy Albert.

- No me digas…

- Tom, tengo algo importante que decirte. Es sobre Camille.

- Ya lo sé. Annie me lo dijo – contestó molesto.

- Creo que tal vez… si tú quieres…

- Lo que yo quiera no importa, Albert. Ella ya tomó su decisión hace mucho tiempo cuando empezó todo esto con mentiras.

- Las cosas no son tan sencillas como tú crees, Tom.

- ¿Sencillas? – rió Tom - ¿En serio te parecen sencillas? ¡Pero qué facilidad tienen ustedes para ponerse en los zapatos de los demás! Al menos pudo haberme explicado antes en qué estaba metida, ¿no crees?

- ¿Y estás realmente seguro de que nunca lo hizo?

- ¡Claro que…!

Tom se detuvo en seco.

- _¡Tom, por favor, lee mi carta, lee mi carta! Te lo ruego, Tom, por favor…_

La oía claramente de nuevo. "¡Tom, por favor, lee mi carta!" Lo había olvidado. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Ésa era la carta a la que Camille se había referido, ¡la que había roto! Entonces tal vez sí había tratado de explicarle todo antes, entonces ella…

- ¿Aló? ¿Tom? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Aló?

Pero Tom ya no estaba. Había corrido a su habitación a buscar entre la basura los restos de la carta que había destrozado horas antes.

****P P P****

Tal como habían acordado, George se presentó puntualmente en el departamento de Camille a las siete de la mañana. Pero para su horror, no la encontró. La chica había desaparecido sin dejar rastros y George comprendió que el miedo le había ganado. Sin saber dónde buscarla, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la mansión para ordenarles que detuvieran todo, la puerta del lujoso departamento se abrió y entró Camille, envuelta en un grueso abrigo.

- ¡Señorita Lefevre! ¡Por fin!

- Lamento haberlo hecho esperar, señor Johnson.

- Pero… ¿dónde estaba? Pensé que…

- Tenía que juntarme con algunas personas antes de enfrentar al consejo.

- ¿Juntarse con alguien? ¿A estas horas?

- Con unos pocos francos en el bolsillo del cuidador de turno, siempre se puede entrar al cementerio a la hora que uno quiera – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

George se quedó con la boca abierta por unos momentos. Esa mujer era mucho, mucho más fuerte de lo que ella misma sabía. Que el consejo se preparara. No tenían ni idea de con quién se estaban metiendo.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó por fin la joven.

- Claro… Usted primero, Camille.

****P P P****

En la mansión Lefevre los ánimos estaban agitados. ¿Cómo era posible que Camille los citara a todos a una reunión a las ocho de la mañana del lunes después de que habían viajado sin pausa desde Estados Unidos? Con suerte habían alcanzado a bañarse y a dormir algunas horas y ya estaban otra vez a su disposición. ¡Inaudito! Pero claro, para que no se molestaran habían decidido hacer la reunión en la mansión, durante el desayuno, con la presencia de sus esposas. ¿Y Camille? Ni rastros de ella.

- Creo que es lo mejor – comentó Delors al resto de sus compañeros en cuanto se reunieron – Ya estoy harto de los desplantes de esta chiquilla. Además, este tipo de cosas sólo confirman que no está bien, ¿no les parece?

- Así es – concordó Girard – Mientras antes lo hagamos, mejor.

Cuando Gustav entró al comedor no le pasó desapercibido el secreteo del grupo. Cuando se les acercó, Delors le dio una mirada desafiante. Luego, el grupo se dispersó en silencio.

- Estoy seguro de que Delors otra vez está tramando algo – le dijo Gustav a su mujer en cuanto tomaron asiento.

- Vamos, querido, relájate. Camille nos tiene a todos de mal genio y con este tipo de tonterías sólo empeora las cosas. ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con ella para hacerla entrar en razón?

- Ella ya no me escucha, Juliette. Lo sabes perfectamente.

- Pues presiónala. Para eso eres su…

- Buenos días, señores.

Camille entró radiante y con una amplia sonrisa al comedor, lo cual no dejó de sorprender a todos. Se dio el tiempo para saludar a los señores y besar las mejillas de las señoras con extremo cariño, invitando a todos a ponerse cómodos. Cuando llegó frente al matrimonio Clermont, los abrazó.

- Por favor, siéntense a mi lado, ¿quieren? ¡Tengo tanto que contarles!

Gustav notó un brillo nuevo en la mirada de Camille, pero prefirió guardar silencio. En cuando la chica tomó asiento, el resto de los invitados la siguió. Entonces los mozos, los varios mozos presentes, comenzaron a servir el abundante desayuno. La conversación sobre el clima y el viaje comenzó a animarse. Camille, sin embargo, no tomaba parte y sólo los miraba.

Al lado del comedor, en una pequeña habitación, George y los demás seguían cada movimiento del grupo, confirmando que todo podía escucharse con claridad. Lo único bueno de las guerras era la tecnología que quedaba disponible para diversos usos en tiempos de paz. Los micrófonos, las grabaciones, los teléfono y, desde luego, los aviones, estaban entre sus favoritos. De pronto entendió por qué Antoine disfrutaba tanto su trabajo de espía y lo miró con envidia, imaginando la de aventuras por las que habría pasado.

- Todo bien, Antoine. Envía al mozo para que le dé la señal.

A los pocos instantes, un mozo entró al comedor y dejó junto a Camille un vaso de jugo de naranja. La joven lo tomó tranquila y bebió parte de su contenido. Era la señal. Dando un pesado suspiro, la chica se dirigió al grupo sin preámbulos.

- Si me permiten, señores, me gustaría hablarles sobre su papel como mis asesores.

Los presentes se miraron sorprendidos.

- Creo que ya llegó el momento de agradecerles por su labor y prescindir de sus servicios. He revisado todos los documentos y balances y, para ser sincera, creo que está más que claro que desde que asumieron los negocios que dejé en sus manos las cosas no han ido muy bien que digamos.

- Lo que pasa es que…

- No les estoy pidiendo explicaciones, monsieur Benoit, les estoy comunicando mi decisión. A partir de hoy ya no quiero seguir trabajando con ustedes. Con _ninguno_ de ustedes – dijo Camille haciendo hincapié en el ninguno.

Benoit miró a los demás incrédulo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

- Unos simples informes no significan nada, señorita Lefevre – comentó Henri Depaul en tono conciliador – Sabe que estamos atravesando momentos complejos debido a los problemas que enfrenta la economía norteamericana y mundial y…

- Y ustedes no han sabido sortearlos con éxito. Eso es todo. No quiero seguir trabajando con ustedes.

- Querida, creo que te estás precipitando nuevamente – le dijo en voz baja Gustav.

- Yo no lo creo. Es evidente que no necesito al consejo. Hace mucho tiempo que puedo hacer todo yo sola.

- Me permito disentir, Camille – dijo Delors tomando la palabra.

- ¿En serio? No me diga… - la conversación comenzaba a tomar el rumbo que Camille esperaba.

- Camille, linda – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella –, creo que para ninguno de los presentes es un secreto que tu comportamiento de los últimos meses ha sido… preocupante, por decir lo menos. Tu padre dejó disposiciones muy claras al respecto, mi querida niña – dijo deteniéndose detrás de la silla de Camille, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica – Tú no tienes discernimiento. No sabes lo que te conviene. No puedes tomar una decisión como ésta.

- ¿Qué no tengo discernimiento? – dijo Camille enfrentando a Delors y quitándose sus manos de encima – Bueno, cuando considero el sueldo que recibes cada mes a cambio de tus mediocres consejos, creo que hay buenas razones para creer que en realidad no lo tengo – le dijo mirándolo desafiante – Es más, creo que el sueldo y las ganancias de todos ustedes no corresponden a lo que merecen. Así que, prestando oído a tus consejos, Delors, creo que lo mejor es actuar con discernimiento, como tú dices, y despedirlos. No se preocupen, señoras, pagaré todo a sus esposos.

- No puedes hacer eso, Camille. Lo sabes perfectamente – dijo Delors sin esconder su molestia, dirigiéndose a su asiento.

- Señorita Lefevre, el cansancio del viaje es mal consejero. Le sugiero que tome un descanso y…

- Estoy perfectamente bien, Pierre. De hecho, hoy madrugué y fui a ver a unas personas que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo no veía.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. De verdad se había vuelto loca. ¡Iba a ser tan fácil sacársela de encima!

- Fui a la tumba de mis padres – dijo con voz severa, mirando a los presentes, pero prestando especial atención a la pareja que tenía más cerca. Juliette y Gustav primero, y luego todos los demás, se movieron incómodos en sus asientos. Delors hizo una mueca de falso dolor y volvió a su asiento. Eso lo explicaba todo.

- ¡Oh, querida, por favor, ya no te lastimes con…! – dijo Juliette con voz de lástima, tratando de tomarle la mano.

- Ya no me lastimo – le contestó Camille quitando su mano antes de que la mujer pudiera tomársela – Sé que mis padres no querían que estuviera al servicio de una tropa de aprovechadores.

- Hija, el testamento de tu padre es muy claro al respecto – dijo Henri Depaul nuevamente en tono conciliador, lo cual sólo la hizo enfurecer aún más.

- No, señor Depaul. Siempre supe que la copia del testamento que conocemos no es la última, pero lograron convencerme de que lo había soñado.

- Camille, por favor – susurró Gustav – Sólo estás empeorando las cosas, ¿no te das cuenta? Lo van a usar en tu contra.

- No, Gustav. No van a usarlo en mi contra porque ahora tengo pruebas de que lo que digo es verdad.

Las mujeres, que hasta entonces habían permanecido en silencio, dejaron escapar grititos de sorpresa y los hombres se quedaron con las tazas de café en los labios.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Camille? – dijo Delors – Eso es absurdo. Todo el mundo sabe que el testamento es verdadero.

- Y lo es. Pero no es el último. La última versión que hizo mi padre no me dejaba atada a ustedes. Él lo cambió, yo lo sé.

- Estás desvariando, chiquilla – sentenció Girard.

- No lo estoy, señor, y le agradecería que modere su vocabulario en mi presencia si no quiere que lo saque de aquí de inmediato. Usted y los demás llevan años haciéndome sentir culpable por lo que ocurrió a mis padres, haciéndome dudar de lo que pasó, de lo que yo sé. Pues bien, hay alguien más que sí vio ese testamento. De hecho, es una de las últimas personas que lo vio. Háganlo pasar – dijo Camille.

Para estupor de los presentes, el hombre más inesperado fue introducido al comedor por uno de los mozos.

- ¡Pero, Camille! – gritó Gustav poniéndose de pie - ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a este asesino de nuevo a tu casa?

Las damas tiritaban de espanto y en vano trataban de encontrar refugio tras sus aún más sorprendidos y compungidos esposos. La situación rayaba en lo demencial.

Camille temblaba. Nada de lo que habían conversado había logrado prepararla para ese momento. En cuanto entró y la miró, sintió que se desvanecía y que el terror se apoderaba de ella. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? El hombre que había asesinado a sus padres, ¿de nuevo en su casa? ¿De nuevo traído por ella? ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar con todo esto?

Philippe avanzó impávido hasta llegar junto a Camille. Con una sonrisa torcida intentó tomarle una mano para besarla, pero la chica lo esquivó. Era evidente que le tenía pánico y eso le encantaba. Sabía que aunque pasaran los años siempre la tendría en su poder. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido acercarse antes para aprovecharlo?

De pronto Camille sintió que le faltaba el aire, que todo le daba vueltas, que el corazón le iba a explotar. El miedo la estaba consumiendo. De nuevo veía la sangre, de nuevo sentía el ruido de los disparos, el olor de la pólvora, el dolor en sus brazos. Todo de nuevo, todo en esa casa, a manos de ese hombre. Quería salir corriendo, escapar, necesitaba escapar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Desesperada, miró a su alrededor. Estaba rodeada de enemigos, estaba sola, estaba atrapada. En el último momento, cuando las fuerzas ya la abandonaban, sus ojos se encontraron con los de uno de los mozos que habían hecho entrar a Philippe. "Está todo bien", le pareció oír en su mente al reconocerlo. Era George. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se suponía que debía estar al otro lado… Le guiñó discretamente un ojo.

Era todo lo que Camille necesitaba para recuperarse.

No estaba sola.

- Diles lo que sabes – le exigió con voz temblorosa Camille.

- ¿No vas a…?

- ¡Sólo diles lo que sabes! – gritó furiosa Camille.

- Como quieras –dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Cuando entré a la casa de mi novia – Camille lo miró con odio -, a la casa de la señorita Lefevre, no quería hacer lo que hice. Las cosas pasaron, no fue mi culpa, yo también sufrí con todo lo que…

- ¡Habla de una vez, maldita sea! – le gritó indignada Camille, golpeando la mesa.

- Está bien, está bien. Es cierto, quise robar dinero… y cuando vi el testamento pensé que podría servirme de algo y lo robé.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron varios de los presentes.

- ¿Y para qué ibas a querer tú un testamento? – le preguntó Benoit – Eso no tiene sentido.

- No sé, pensé que podría usarlo de alguna manera… no sé, yo estaba tan nervioso, no quise que pasara… lo leí y…

- ¿Y qué viste?

- El testamento no tenía la cláusula sobre el casamiento de Camille. El consejo no podía dominarla, ni tampoco podía obligarla a hacer nada de lo que ella no quisiera. Además, decía que pasados los veintiún años ella podía actuar independientemente.

- Espera un momento – interrumpió Delors incrédulo – Camille… ¿Estoy entendiendo bien las cosas? ¿Trajiste a este asesino a la casa de tus padres, a los que él mató por tu culpa…?

- ¡No fue mi culpa! – gritó Camille desde el fondo de su corazón.

- ¡Sí lo fue y todos lo saben! Y como sea, ¿me vas a decir que trajiste a este asesino para que diga que vio algo que no existe? ¿Y qué se supone que quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué renunciemos al consejo porque este tipo dice que vio un papel? Francamente sabía que no habías quedado bien de la cabeza tras lo de tus padres, pero esto ya es ridículo. ¡Lo que hay que hacer contigo es internarte! ¡Estás loca!

- Eso es lo que a ti y a todos les gustaría hacerme creer – dijo Camille recobrando las fuerzas, impulsada por la rabia sorda que la consumía -, pero hay algo más que decía ese testamento. ¡Habla! – demandó la joven.

- El testamento decía que si el consejo era sorprendido atentando contra la integridad física, mental o emocional de Camille, ella quedaba liberada inmediatamente de sus servicios – agregó Philippe.

Los integrantes del consejo se miraron divertidos.

- Por si no lo sabías, Camille – acotó Girard – el testamento en vigencia también contiene esa disposición.

- Pues que bueno que lo traes a colación, Pierre – dijo Camille en tono irónico – Porque hay alguien más que tiene algo que contarles – la chica hizo un gesto imperceptible a George - Por favor, entréguenles las carpetas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Benoit.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, dos de los mozos ingresaron con un pequeño aparato conectado a un teléfono, el cual permitía amplificar la voz.

- Hable, por favor, señor Andrew – oyeron a una voz decir.

- Buenos días, señores – saludó una voz que todos conocían en un perfecto francés adornado con acento inglés.

En cuanto lo escucharon, los integrantes del consejo palidecieron y sus mujeres se miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Me escucha bien, monsieur Andrew? – preguntó Camille.

- Muy bien, mademoiselle Lefevre – confirmó Albert.

- Le agradezco sinceramente que se tomara la molestia de comunicarse con nosotros, monsieur Andrew, pero sobre todo le agradezco la invaluable ayuda que me ha prestado durante esta semana.

- Cumplo sólo con mi deber, mademoiselle – contestó Albert. Y de verdad así lo sentía – Lamento no poder estar presente en esta reunión, pues yo también soy parte interesada, pero confío en que todas las gestiones que hemos realizado rindan frutos.

Delors se movió incómodo en su asiento y se acomodó el cuello de la corbata. Camille sonrió.

- Señor Andrew, sé que en América pasan de las dos de la mañana, por lo cual seré directa, ¿le parece?

- Como usted guste.

- La semana pasada apareció en portada de uno de sus diarios una noticia que sugería que yo mantenía algún tipo de relación con el señor Grantchester, ¿la recuerda?

Al otro lado del Atlántico, en Lakewood, Candy lamentaba haber sido tan alocada y no haber aprendido francés. Annie trataba de traducirle la conversación, pero debía hablar en voz alta y todo ocurría muy rápido. Los abogados hicieron una señal a Albert para que continuará.

- Efectivamente, señorita Lefevre. Por motivos personales yo me encontraba fuera de Chicago y por lo tanto no logré evitar que aquella calumnia saliera publicada. Nuevamente le pido disculpas por tan bochornosa situación.

- Comprendo, señor Andrew – dijo Camille con una sonrisa.

- Tal como acordamos, puse a su disposición todos los recursos con los que cuento para aclarar la situación, pues comprendo que en su posición de heredera y mujer, su reputación y buen nombre son fundamentales.

- Así es – concordó Camille sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Delors.

- No fue muy difícil dar con el paradero de los verdaderos culpables.

- ¿Ah no? – dijo Camille levantando una ceja - ¿Y qué descubrió?

- Descubrimos que hace meses existe una confabulación para desacreditarla y poner en entredicho su vida privada y sus decisiones. Lamento reconocerlo, pero caí en esa trampa y me dejé embaucar en lo que parecía ser una guerra contra entre nuestras empresas.

- Guerra en la que, desde luego, yo jamás participé.

- Así es, señorita, y nuevamente le pido disculpas. Las personas que tramaron todo esto no dudaron en echar mano a lo que fuera con tal de alimentar estas mentiras – André Benoit se cubrió la cara con las manos – ni tampoco para espiarla a usted. Tengo pruebas concretas del seguimiento que le hicieron y de cómo se realizó el montaje de las fotografías para involucrarla con el señor Grantchester, a quién también he puesto al tanto de la situación. Pero sé algo más que todo eso: sé los nombres de los culpables.

- ¡Eso es absurdo! – gritó Delors poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Nervioso, monsieur Delors?

- ¡No tengo nada que ocultar!

- Nadie ha dicho lo contrario… - acotó Camille bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo.

- Camille, por favor – rogó Henri Depaul.

Archie no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Albert. La tención era evidente y nadie notó cuando en medio de la conversación, alguien ingresó a la biblioteca. Albert había dejado instrucciones de que si aparecía por la mansión, lo hicieran pasar de inmediato, sin importar la hora que fuera. En silencio, se acercó al grupo.

- Lamento tener que confirmarle que sus sospechas eran fundadas, señorita Lefevre. En los documentos que le hice llegar está una parte de las pruebas – los asistentes miraron las carpetas y las abrieron sorprendidos – Las evidencias son contundentes.

- Así tuve oportunidad de ver… - Camille hizo una pausa y se dio el gusto de ver la expresión de derrota en los miembros del consejo y de sorpresa en las de sus respectivas esposas – Y si no es mucha molestia, señor Andrew, ¿podría usted decirme los nombres de los implicados?

- Desde luego, mademoiselle: Henri Depaul, André Benoit, Pierre Girard y Jean Delors.

- Guau… - dijo Philippe – Hablando de delincuentes…

Girard se había cubierto la boca con la mano derecha. Depaul tenía la vista pegada en la mesa, incapaz de dar la cara. Benoit estaba pálido y Delors apretaba los puños. Todo había terminado.

- ¿Pero…? Pero… ¿cómo pudieron? – preguntó Gustav tan indignado como sorprendido.

- Esto no significa nada – dijo Delors lanzando su carpeta lejos.

- ¿Ah no? Creo que hace unos momentos comentamos algo sobre poner en riesgo mi integridad, ¿no?

- Jean, por favor, no hagas peor las cosas – rogó Benoit.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres, mocosa malagradecida? – dijo Delors, mirándola con ojos asesinos.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a Camille! – gritó Gustav.

- Quiero que renuncien. Ahora – dijo la joven con voz fría, sin prestar oído a las palabras de Gustav.

- ¿Ahora? – dijeron los cuatro sorprendidos.

- ¿Acaso crees que vas a librarte de nosotros así como así, con un par de papeles? Mis abogados…

- Mis nuevos abogados – interrumpió Camille a Girard levantando la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de Delors – ya han interpuesto una demanda en su contra el viernes pasado. Los abogados del señor Andrew apoyan la demanda, ¿no es verdad, William?

- Así es, Camille – contestó Albert con una sonrisa, meneando la cabeza, divertido. ¡Esa mujer era increíble!

- ¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? – le preguntó en voz baja Candy a Annie - ¿Por qué se ríen?

- Espera, ya te explicó…

Cuando las oyó hablar, Albert miró en su dirección y notó que alguien más se les había unido. Con un gesto le indicó a Archie que tenían visita.

- Son casi las nueve de la mañana. Tienen exactamente tres horas para contactar a sus abogados y decidir qué van a hacer. Si renuncian ahora, desistiré de los cargos y los dejaré irse tranquilamente. Sin un peso, desde luego. Pero si no lo hacen, iremos a juicio y les aseguro por la memoria de mis padres que no voy a perder.

- Pero… - intentó reclamar Delors, poniéndose de pie indignado.

- ¿Qué parte no entiendes, Delors? – lo interrumpió Camille – Creo que tú eres el menos interesado en que esto pase a mayores y arruine tus negocios y tu reputación. ¿O me equivoco?

Mordiéndose los labios, Delors tomó asiento de nuevo. Su mujer lo miraba incrédula, avergonzada. El resto de los hombres permanecía en silencio.

- Señor Andrew, nuevamente agradezco su tiempo y su apoyo. ¿Hay algo más que desee agregar?

- Sí, mademoiselle. Mis abogados y yo consideramos que el daño hecho a la reputación de las empresas Andrew es demasiado grave como para que estos hechos queden impunes. Es por tal razón que también hemos interpuesto una querella criminal en contra de quienes resulten responsables. Todas las personas involucradas serán llevadas ante las autoridades. Estas acciones sólo tienen efecto en Estados Unidos, desde luego, por lo que me permito agregar un pequeño detalle a lo que ya dijo a sus ex asesores – Camille no puedo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción al oír la palabra "ex" – En cuanto pongan un pie en suelo americano tendrán que responder ante nuestras autoridades. A diferencia suya, señorita Lefevre, yo no tendré miramientos con nadie. Por lo tanto, si desean volver a nuestro país, deben estar preparados para enfrentar a la justicia.

La noticia tomó por sorpresa a Camille. ¡Pero era perfecta!

- Vaya, señor Andrew… usted es definitivamente un hombre de armas tomar – comentó divertida Camille – lamento que no pueda ver las caras de alegría de mis ex asesores en estos momentos. Pero ya habrá ocasión de hablar de esos detalles. Si le parece, voy a cortar para afinar otros asuntos con ellos. ¿Podemos llamarlo más tarde para darle la respuesta de mis ex empleados?

- Como usted guste, mademoiselle. Pero antes de colgar, si me permite, hay alguien que quisiera decirle unas palabras – dijo Albert, mientras miraba a Archie y en silencio le explicaba qué se proponía.

- Anda, Tom – le dijo Archie a Tom por sobre el hombro, entendiendo la idea que su tío le había comunicado sin palabras – Albert le dijo que alguien le va a hablar.

- Pero… ¿qué le voy a decir? Yo no sé francés…

- Pero ella sí sabe inglés. Dile lo que quieras, algo que sólo ustedes entiendan. Estoy seguro de que ella te entenderá… Por favor, Tom…

Por algunos instantes, Tom dudó en seguir las sugerencias. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ya entendía lo que estaba pasando, se sabía observado y después de todo lo sucedido, las cosas no estaban como para declaraciones de amor ni de odio. Con paso vacilante, se acercó al escritorio y tomó el teléfono que Albert le acercaba.

- Vamos, Tom – lo animó Albert en un susurro.

- Lorraine…

En París, sólo tres personas reconocieron la voz. Sólo dos, sin embargo, reconocieron el nombre. Gustav miró a Camille, sorprendido. A George, en cambio, le bastó ver la expresión en la cara de la chica para comprender muchas cosas que hasta ese momento parecían no tener explicación en el comportamiento de la joven.

- Lorraine… leí la carta… hace un rato…

Camille no atinó a decir nada. ¿Era él? ¿De verdad era Tom? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

- Yo… comprendo. Gracias.

Tom le entregó el teléfono a Albert, sintiéndose como un tonto.

- Confío en que usted sabrá apreciar el valor de esas palabras, mademoiselle – dijo Albert de nuevo en francés, haciéndola volver a la realidad – Quedo a su disposición para lo que sea necesario. Esperamos su llamado. Buenos días.

- Buenos días, monsieur Andrew – dijo Camille con un hilo de voz, con el corazón desbocado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por algunos instantes todo se transformó en algo parecido un sueño. Era Tom. Había hablado con Tom. Había leído la carta… ¡Y comprendía! Pero… ¿qué comprendía? ¿Sus motivos? ¿Lo que había pasado? ¿La perdonaba? ¿La amaba? ¿Aún la amaba? ¿Cómo se había enterado Andrew? Los sonidos de la habitación parecían lejanos y de pronto olvidó todo a su alrededor. Las damas sollozaban y lamentaban lo sucedido, imaginando tiempos de penuria y vergüenza. Los hombres trataban de defenderse y Juliette, aferrada al brazo de Gustav, los miraba a todos con gesto de desaprobación y desprecio. Philippe sonreía divertido. Pero nada de eso afectaba a Camille. Todo parecía lejano. Todo, salvo una cosa: la voz de Tom. La voz de su querido Tom.

- Bien supongo que ahora que ya terminaste tu numerito de circo podemos retirarnos y contactar a nuestros abogados, ¿no? – preguntó Delors.

- No tan rápido, señores – dijo Camille, volviendo de golpe a la realidad - La fiesta no termina cuando ustedes dicen, sino cuando yo lo decida.

- ¿Y qué más quieres? ¿Payasos? – rugió Girard.

- No… lo que quiero es que el payaso que hoy nos visita responda una sencilla pregunta – dijo volviéndose a mirar a Philippe – La persona que te pagó por matar a mis padres, ¿es la misma que te sigue pagando hasta hoy?

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Philippe dejó de sonreír y Juliette apretó con más fuerza el brazo de su marido.

- ¿Es la misma que pagó para sacarte de la cárcel? ¿La misma que tiene inscrita a su nombre el arma con la que le disparaste a mis padres? ¿Esa que nunca apareció y que tú todavía tienes?

Para nadie pasó desapercibido el instante en que Philippe miró desesperado a Gustav.

- Vamos, payaso… confiesa de una vez.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>En primerísimo lugar...¡DISCULPAS! Jamás pensé que podría causar preocupación en algunas de ustedes debido a mi ausencia. De verdad, de corazón, muchas gracias por el cariño y la preocupación. Les confirmo que está todo bien, tal como ustedes esperaban. El caso es que estuve fuera de la ciudad y me resultaba imposible actualizar. Créanme que lamento mucho haberles hecho pasar un mal rato. Volví hace un par de horas, así que actualicé sin demoras. <em>**

**_El capítulo de hoy... UUUUUUUUU... capítulo intenso. Y muy extenso, así que espero que con eso pague en parte el mal rato de los días anteriores. _**

**_Y creo que ahora, otra vez, sólo me queda esperar sus comentarios. Un abrazo grande, muchas gracias por el cariño y perdón por el mal rato y la espera. _**

**_PCR_**

**_pd: ¡qué impaciencia en algunas de ustedes! :-O_**

**_pdd: ¡Ya casi no queda nada para terminar el fic!_**


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, Albert, Archie y los asesores presentes se reuniones para discutir los resultados de esa primera parte del plan. Hasta ahora todo estaba resultando según lo acordado. Incluso mejor. Albert tuvo que admitir que Camille era una estratega a toda prueba y que a esas alturas era muy poco lo que ellos podían hacer para apoyarla, pues era ella, y sólo ella, quien dominaba por completo la situación.

En un rincón de la habitación, Annie terminaba de explicarle a Candy los pormenores de la conversación. La rubia apenas daba crédito a las palabras de su hermana y ella, alentada por las preguntas de la chica, le entregaba la mayor cantidad posible de detalles y no dejaba de alabar la actitud decidida y fuerte de Camille.

Tom escuchaba de espaldas a todos. No sabía qué había dicho Camille y aunque había reconocido el sonido de su voz, más que nunca le pareció que se trataba de otra persona. A ratos había creído reconocer rastros de la voz con acento divertido en la que le había dicho cuánto lo amaba, pero por más que se esforzara, en dichas palabras no reconocía a Lorraine. No a la Lorraine que amaba. Sentía cómo a su alrededor todos se mostraban admirados por la valentía de la francesa y eso no hacía más que aumentar su incomodidad. Ella era una mujer tan fuerte. Tan inteligente. Tan capaz. Camille Lefevre era una mujer que no lo necesitaba.

Abrumado por sus pensamientos, Tom se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. En pocos minutos serían las tres de la mañana, estaba en la mansión Andrew, iba a ser tío, Candy volvía a estar de novia y él estaba enamorado de una mujer que no existía y ahora, sin querer, estaba tomando parte en un juego de espías y complots internacionales. ¿Qué diablos era todo eso? ¿Qué tenía que hacer él en medio de toda esa gente, en ese mundo que no era el suyo y que jamás lo sería? Se sintió sofocado. Todo eso era mucho más de lo que él, un simple vaquero, podía soportar.

El peso de una mano fuerte en su hombro lo sacó del torbellino de dudas y miedos que lo envolvía y el aroma cálido que invadió sus sentidos lo devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Un café? – le preguntó Albert ofreciéndole una taza humeante - ¿O tal vez necesitas algo más fuerte?

- No, no creo que sea una buena idea – contestó Tom tomando la taza que le ofrecía - ¿Puedes decirme qué diablos es todo esto?

- Claro, Tom. Después de todo, creo que te mereces una buena explicación.

- ¿Qué pasa, Philippe? De pronto te has puesto muy serio…

La tensión que había en el lugar era palpable. Nadie se atrevía a moverse ni a pronunciar palabra. Los presentes miraban alternadamente a Camille y a Philippe, sin saber qué esperar. ¿Habría sido ella capaz de dar una nueva e inesperada solución a algo que la justicia ya había dado por resuelto hacía tantos años? ¿Habría llegado tan lejos?

- Nadie me pagó para matar a tus padres, no sé de qué hablas – dijo secamente el hombre.

- ¿Ah no? Pues yo te voy a refrescar la memoria. Y a ustedes también – dijo Camille, mirando a los presentes y poniéndose de pie para caminar alrededor de la gran mesa del comedor ante la cual todos estaban sentados.

George observaba alternadamente los movimientos de la joven, pero sobre todo, no perdía de vista a Philippe. No era hombre de fiar. Todos lo tenían muy claro.

- ¿Es que acaso nadie se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle? ¿Delors? ¿Depaul?

- No sé a qué detalle te refieres, Camille – contestó molesto uno de los hombres.

- Philippe acaba de decirnos que cuando entró a la biblioteca para robar, encontró el testamento y lo leyó.

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó Delors.

- Es imposible que haya tenido tiempo para leer el testamento completo, Delors, a menos que haya mentido en su declaración.

- Tienes razón… – dijo visiblemente sorprendida la esposa del Girard – Este hombre declaró que el padre de Camille lo había sorprendido robando apenas había entrado a la biblioteca y…

- …Y que supuestamente porque lo descubrió tan pronto, reaccionó como lo hizo y disparó sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Philippe mintió. Es imposible que haya tenido tiempo para leer el testamento completo, analizarlo y decidirse a robarlo. Mejor aún: ¿no se dan cuenta de que nunca mencionó nada sobre el testamento durante el juicio?

- ¿Entonces no hay otro testamento? – preguntó confundido Girard.

- Pues no lo sé… - dijo Camille avanzando hasta Philippe - ¿Qué hiciste con el testamento?

- No sé de qué…

- Oh, sí, sí que lo sabes: acabas de reconocerlo ante todos. Y ya sabemos que mentiste ante el juez, así que no puedes desdecirte ahora.

- ¡Ya te dije que nadie me pagó para matar a tus padres!

- ¿Y por robar el testamento?

- ¡Tampoco! – se defendió a grito el hombre.

- Porque el testamento existe, lo sé. Finalmente logré dar con pruebas de que mi padre lo firmó. Acabas de confesar que lo robaste. ¿Para quién lo robaste?

- Ya te dije que fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento.

- Y ya te dije que no te creo porque no pasaron más de cinco minutos desde que saliste del salón y le disparaste a mis padres. Yo también estaba en casa, ¿recuerdas? Es más – dijo Camille - ¿olvidas que fui yo quien te encontró husmeando en la caja fuerte? ¿Olvidas que en realidad querías matarme a mí y que mi padre se interpuso? – Philippe mantenía un obstinado silencio - ¿A quién le entregaste el testamento?

- ¡No se lo entregué a nadie!

- ¿Y qué hiciste entonces con él? ¡Di la verdad de una vez, Philippe! ¿O qué crees? ¿Qué te iba a hacer traer desde Suiza sólo para que repitieras ante el consejo algo que yo misma sé desde hace años? – Delors y los demás se miraron sorprendidos - ¿De verdad crees que necesitaba a una escoria como tú para ponerlos en su lugar?

- No es necesario que…

- Te he seguido los pasos desde hace años… - comenzó Camille.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que nunca pudiste olvidarme – comentó irónico el hombre.

- En realidad no – aceptó Lefevre – porque nunca me tragué esa estúpida mentira tuya sobre la desaparición tan oportuna del arma que usaste… y porque jamás pude aceptar que salieras libre en tan poco tiempo.

- Sólo tuve un buen abogado…

- Cuyos honorarios alguien muy generoso estuvo dispuesto a pagar, ¿o me equivoco?

- No sé de qué hablas – contestó Philippe desviando la vista.

- ¿No sabes? Pues yo sí sé.

- ¡Vine hasta aquí simplemente porque me aseguraron que si decía lo del testamento perdonarían mis deudas en el casino! – gritó Philippe.

Benoit y el resto de los presentes miraron a Camille preocupados. ¿Deudas de casino? ¿Testamentos? ¿Qué era todo eso?

- Eso es algo que ya hicimos, ¿no?

- Sí, pero yo no sabía que eras tú la que estaba detrás de todo y…

- Lo que yo hice o no hice para traerte a este lugar a ti no te importa, Philippe. El caso es que tú aceptaste y nadie te obligó. ¿Ves esto? – Camille le mostró una de las carpetas que había entregado a todos los integrantes del consejo - ¿Sabes qué hay aquí?

- Desde luego que no – contestó el hombre, cada vez más nervioso.

- Pruebas – los integrantes del consejo comenzaron a revisar sus carpetas. Gustav tomó la suya -, muchas pruebas. Pruebas de que efectivamente existió un testamento posterior al que el consejo usa. Pruebas del complot de cuatro de mis ex asesores – Camille hizo una pausa y les dio una fría mirada, para que recordaran que la función aún no terminaba – y también pruebas de tus vínculos con la persona que te pagó para robar el testamento de casa de mi padres y matarlos.

- Yo no…

- ¡Oh sí, querido! – lo interrumpió Camille en tono irónico – Todos sabemos que en realidad tú no querías asesinarlos, que las cosas pasaron y que tú sufriste mucho.

- ¡De verdad no quería hacerlo!

- ¡Mentira! - gritó Camille - Nunca dijiste nada sobre el testamento en el juicio, sólo dijiste que querías robar dinero…

- ¡Tú me pagaste para venir hasta aquí y decir lo del testamento!

- Te equivocas. Yo no te pagué para que vinieras a decir algo: yo le pagué a alguien para que se hiciera tu amigo y te invitara tomar las cantidad de veces que fuera necesario hasta que en un arranque de falsa hombría le contaras todo – Philippe abrió los ojos sorprendido – y no fue muy difícil encontrar a alguien a quien le debieras dinero para que nos ayudara a convencerte a volver a París. ¿Qué crees? ¡Todo el mundo tiene su precio!

- ¡Eso es ilegal! – gritó Philippe asustado.

- ¿Lo es? – preguntó Camille desafiante - ¿Estás seguro? Los tiempos han cambiado, Philippe.

- Mi abogado…

- Tu abogado se las arregló para que todo pareciera un accidente. Fue tan conveniente que el arma con que mataste a mis padres nunca apareciera, ¿no crees? Ese estúpido tecnicismo legal sirvió para rebajar tu condena, así que no me des sermones sobre qué es legal y qué no lo es. Es más, te voy a contar un secreto: ¿sabías que tu abogado está en la cárcel desde hace unas semanas?

La palidez de Philippe fue evidente. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Camille, en cambio, parecía ganar seguridad con cada palabra. Sigilosamente, dos de los mozos comenzaron a acercarse al ex novio de la chica.

- Sí, sí, sí, Philippe. Tu abogado era un bueno para nada, pero con conexiones muy turbias en los barrios bajos… y en los altos también – sentenció Camille - ¿Y qué crees? No nos costó mucho dar con algunos negocios sucios en que estaba metido hasta el cuello. Todavía no nos ha dicho nada concreto sobre el asesinato de mis padres, pero el juez y todos confiamos en que unos días más tras las rejas lo harán recapacitar. Y cuando eso pase, ¿qué crees? Seguro estará dispuesto a contar todo lo que sabe.

- ¡Pero yo no me refería a ese abogado! – trató de aclarar evidentemente desesperado Philippe – Me refería a otro… no a ese…

- ¿En serio?

- ¡En serio! ¡Nunca más volví a verlo!

- ¿Ah no? – dijo Camille, enfrentándolo directamente.

George comenzó a preocuparse. Habían acordado que Camille debía mantenerse lejos de Philippe en todo momento, porque era peligroso. Sin embargo, la joven estaba llevándolo al límite de su resistencia y lo desafiaba una y otra vez, acercándose en forma imprudente. Con un discreto gesto, ordenó a otro de los mozos que se acercara.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no volviste a ver nunca al abogado que te sacó de la cárcel?

- ¡No!

- ¿Ni siquiera para tomarse un trago?

- ¡Te digo que no!

- ¿Ni siquiera para que te entregara puntualmente tu pago por haber matado a mis padres y mantener silencio?

- ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

- ¿No sabes? Pues bien, yo te voy a refrescar la memoria.

Para alivio de George, Camille se alejó de Philippe y empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa del comedor, donde todos permanecían sentados, mudos espectadores de una novela de suspenso, sin saber qué papel les tocaría a ellos jugar en todo aquello.

- ¿Sabían ustedes que Philippe vive hace unos años en Suiza, en una pequeña mansión?

- ¿En una mansión? – preguntó sorprendido Benoit.

- Así es. Muy linda, por cierto. Philippe, dinos, ¿cómo la compraste? Porque hasta donde recuerdo si bien no eras pobre, tampoco eras un millonario. Porque supongo que la compraste, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que…!

- ¿O te la ganaste a cambio de algún favor? Porque nadie te ha visto trabajar desde que saliste de la cárcel. Sólo se te ha visto derrochar fortunas en el casino local.

- Eso a ti no te…

- …y también te hemos visto reuniéndote mensualmente con el abogado que te sacó de la cárcel. Si gustan, pueden ver algunas fotografías de esas alegres reuniones en la página siguiente. En un casino, desde luego.

Esta vez Philippe comenzó a sudar profusamente. Le habían tendido una trampa y había caído como un tonto. Mientras más hablaba, más se hundía. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí ahora? ¡La maldita mujer tenía pruebas de todo! ¿Sabría acaso que él…? No, no podía saberlo. Lo mejor era que se callara y saliera de ahí lo antes posible.

- ¿Recuerdas la noche en que nos conocimos, Philippe?

- No.

- Yo sí. ¿Alguno de los presentes recuerda cuándo fue?

- Un año antes de la muerte de tus padres – contestó Depaul.

- Exacto. ¿Y alguno de los presentes recuerda dónde fue?

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Gustav.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el hombre asustado - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran así?

- Tú me presentaste a Philippe, Gustav – dijo Camille acercándose a él - ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

- Sí, pero… pero… Yo… no sabía que era...

- Y dinos, querido Gustav, ¿no has viajado a Suiza últimamente?

- Sabes que no.

- ¿Y alguno de tus abogados?

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa qué es lo que ellos hacen?

- ¿Y por qué no has viajado a Suiza, si una buena parte de tu familia política vive ahí? – preguntó Camille sin dejarse intimidar, dirigiéndose implacable hasta el punto donde ella quería llegar.

- Bueno… porque…

- ¡Camille! – protestó indignada Juliette – ¿Cómo te atreves a exponer nuestros problemas familiares ante los demás? Las razones por las que ya no visitamos a mi familia no son de tu incumbencia.

- ¿Y será por esos problemas que te deshiciste de la casa que allí tenían, Gustav? – continuó Camille, sin prestar atención a la Juliette.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó extrañado Gustav.

- ¿Reconoces esta pequeña mansión? – Camille le mostró otra foto de la carpeta.

- Sí, es nuestra casa en Basilea.

Camille palideció. Sabía que lo era, pero escucharlo de los labios de Gustav era un golpe fuerte. ¡Cuánto tiempo confiando en él ciegamente!

- Querrás decir que esa _era_ tu casa en Basilea.

- ¿Cómo que era? ¡Por supuesto que aún es nuestra! ¡No he vendido ninguna casa! ¿Acaso crees que no lo sabría?

- Claro que no la vendiste. Mejor aún, aprovechándote de que estaba a nombre de tu mujer, la obligaste a cederla a otra persona quien posteriormente se la entregó a su actual dueño en pago por sus servicios, ¿o no, Philippe? – preguntó Camille girando hacia el asesino de sus padres.

Gustav miró confundido a Camille y luego a Juliette, quien a su vez lo miró sin entender nada. Philippe, por su parte, ya había decidido no volver a decir una sola palabra. El juego estaba llegando demasiado lejos y todo comenzaba a estar en su contra.

- Por favor, vean la página quince de la carpeta – sentenció Camille sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Gustav.

Las fotografías que allí encontraron eran evidentes: en todas aparecía Philippe en la casa que hacía unos instantes Gustav había reconocido como propia.

- En las páginas siguientes hay copias de la escritura actual. La casa pertenece a Philippe desde hace unos años. El contrato lo redactó el mismo abogado que lo sacó de la cárcel.

- ¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Yo no la he vendido! Camille, ¿quién te crees que soy? ¿Un asesino? ¿De verdad crees que mandaría a matar a mis propios amigos? – gritó Gustav poniéndose de pie indignado.

- No lo sé, Gustav – dijo Camille, parándose justo al frente de él -. Dímelo tú.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Y entonces, ¿por qué sigues dándole fuertes sumas de dinero a este asesino todos los meses?

- ¡¿Qué? Pero… pero… ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

- ¡De esto! – dijo Camille tomando la carpeta y abriéndola en la página donde había una copia de un cheque de Gustav a favor de Philippe.

De inmediato, el resto de los presentes buscó la página.

- ¡Gustav! – dijo Delors verdaderamente sorprendido – Es tu firma… ¿cómo rayos explicas eso?

Comprendiendo que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos y aprovechando la confusión, Philippe intentó escabullirse.

- ¡Deténgalo! – gritó Camille.

Pero no era necesario hacerlo: George y el resto ya estaban preparados.

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! – gritó indignado Philippe - ¡No tienen derecho a hacer esto! ¡Suéltenme!

- Tranquilo – dijo uno de los mozos mostrándole una identificación.

Los mozos resultaron ser policías disfrazados para la ocasión. El plan tan cuidadosamente diseñado durante meses comenzaba a rendir sus frutos. Fue entonces que todos comprendieron que estaban en una situación crítica y que Camille no se detendría hasta dar con el asesino de sus padres.

- Camille, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar. ¿Por qué montaste toda esta farsa? ¿Involucraste a la policía en todo esto? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que va a pasar cuando se compruebe que todo esto es sólo producto de tu imaginación? – preguntó Gustav sin poder creer lo que sucedía- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

- Porque quiero terminar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas y no voy a descansar hasta que lo logre. Te doy una oportunidad, Gustav, sólo una oportunidad más. Habla y reconoce lo que hiciste.

- No tengo nada que reconocer – dijo Gustav con firmeza, mirándola de frente – Yo no maté a tus padres, ni tampoco le pagué a este hombre para que lo hiciera. Tampoco sabía de la existencia de otro testamento, bien lo sabes. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué invente?

Camille no bajó la vista. Estaba preparada para llevarlo hasta el límite y ya no había nada que pudiera detenerla.

- ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, mocosa malagradecida? – grito de nuevo Juliette - ¿Acaso te complace humillar a mi marido después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti y por tu familia?

- Juliette, si no quieres que…

- ¡No te atrevas a mencionar mi nombre, insolente! ¡No después de la forma en que nos has tratado a mi marido y a mí! Nuestros abogados se encargarán de ponerte donde corresponde: ¡en un manicomio!

La joven la miró con expresión desconcertada. ¿A qué venía toda esa escena? Miró disimuladamente a Philippe. Mientras forcejeaba, el hombre ya no miraba a Gustav.

- ¿Tienes armas, Gustav?

- ¡Basta, Camille! Si quieres acusar a mi marido de algo, deberás hacerlo ante una corte. ¡Vámonos de una vez, Gustav! No tenemos por qué…

- ¿Tienes armas, Gustav? – repitió Camille sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Querido, no le hagas caso, ¡vámonos de una vez!

- Tengo algunas… Como todos, supongo – concedió por fin Gustav.

Camille hizo una larga pausa, evaluando la situación. Estaba a punto de jugar su última carta. Era todo o nada.

- ¿Qué pasaría si apareciera el arma con que asesinaron a mis padres?

- Supongo que habría que reabrir el caso – contestó cada vez más triste el hombre que alguna vez había sido la mano derecha de Camille – Y supongo que eso llevaría definitivamente hasta el culpable.

- Ahora –dijo fríamente la joven.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, los policías registraron a Philippe. Tal como sabían que ocurriría, el hombre había acudido a la cita armado.

- ¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡No pueden hacer esto! – gritaba Philippe en vano mientras forcejeaba.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Gustav! – rogaba Juliette.

- No me iré. No tengo nada que ocultar – Gustav no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Camille.

- Pónganla sobre la mesa – dijo Camille - Depaul, por favor, haga el favor de acercarse.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó el hombre, sorprendido.

- Tranquilo, Depaul, sólo le voy a pedir que lea algo.

Notablemente asustado, el hombre se puso de pie y avanzó con paso vacilante hasta donde se encontraban Camille y el arma.

- En la página treinta hay un listado de los números de serie de las armas que el señor Clermont tiene registradas – dijo a los presentes – Por favor, sigan la lectura en sus documentos mientras monsieur Depaul nos lee el número de serie del arma que acabamos de quitarle a…

- ¡Eso no significa nada! – gritó Juliette desesperada - ¡Todo esto es una farsa! ¡Una humillación!

- ¿Depaul? – insistió Camille.

Cuidadosamente, Depaul tomó el arma y comenzó a leer la serie.

- Tres, nueve, uno…

- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Gustav! – rogaba Juliette.

- No, Juliette… – dijo fríamente Gustav – Ya no.

- … ocho, cinco – terminó Depaul.

El número de serie estaba en el listado de armas que pertenecían a Clermont. Nuevamente reinó el silencio. Camille miró desafiante al hombre que un día su familia había llamado _amigo_.

- Ya se hicieron las pruebas, Gustav – le dijo Camille, mirándolo a los ojos – Es el arma con que mataron a mis padres.

Esta vez, incluso los integrantes del consejo dejaron escapar ahogadas exclamaciones de sorpresa.

- No tengo nada que ver en esto, Camille – contestó Gustav sin dejar de mirarla con infinita tristeza.

Por unos instantes, Camille dudó. ¿Y si en realidad fuera cierto? ¿Si de verdad Gustav no fuera el culpable? Volvió a mirar a Philippe y notó el momento preciso en que Juliette bajaba la mirada. Gustav había estado tantos años a su lado… su padre había confiado ciegamente en él. Es cierto que más de una vez la había defraudado, pero incluso así…

- Puede sentarse, Depaul.

Antes de que Camille terminara las palabras, el atemorizado hombre ya estaba de vuelta en su asiento.

- Me voy a encargar de que esta vez sí te pudras en la cárcel, Philippe – dijo Camille enfrentando de nuevo al hombre que aún batallaba por liberarse.

- ¡Nunca! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca! Todo esto es una farsa, ¡no puedes probar nada! ¡Todo esto es un estúpido montaje con monigotes de la policía y pruebas ridículas! – gritó fuera de sí.

- Eso es lo que tú crees… Vamos a terminar de una vez por todas con esto, pero lo vamos a terminar a mi manera. Señores… - dijo Camille a los otros dos mozos que se habían acercado – ya saben qué hacer.

Para sorpresa de todos, uno de los policías sacó unas esposas. Gustav no se resistió.

- Si yo me voy a la cárcel, no me iré solo, Clermont, ¿me entendiste? ¡No me iré solo! – gritó Philippe.

- ¡No puedes hacer esto! – lloró desesperada Juliette – Delors, Girard, por favor, ¡hagan algo! ¡No permitan que se lo lleven! ¡Por favor, ayúdennos! ¡Por favor!

Camille esperaba que Gustav dijera algo, pero el hombre, en cambio, se mantuvo silencio. Su expresión digna contrastaba con los gritos y súplicas desesperadas de su mujer. Ya no podría aguantar mucho más todo aquello, tenía que terminarlo de una vez. Sin embargo, sabía que el juicio que vendría a continuación sería largo y doloroso; no sería capaz de pelear en dos frentes con la misma fuerza. Aunque hubiese querido hacer que todos pagaran, debía optar: los traidores del consejo o el asesino de sus padres.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo volviéndose al resto del consejo - ¿Ya tomaron una decisión?

Nadie le respondió.

- No crean que me voy a olvidar de ustedes. Como comprenderán, voy a dedicarme con todas mis fuerzas a poner en evidencia al verdadero asesino de mis padres y a sus cómplices, pero eso no significa que piense permitirles seguir cerca de mí.

- Yo renuncio – dijo Depaul de inmediato – Me queda claro que no es posible pelear contigo y ya estoy cansado de todo esto.

- Una decisión sabia – dijo Camille satisfecha - ¿Alguien más?

Girard y Benoit se miraron. La batalla estaba perdida. Lo mejor era abandonar el barco como las ratas que eran. Mientras antes lo hicieran, menos daños tendrían que lamentar.

- Renuncio – dijo Benoit.

- Yo también – agregó Girard.

- Bien.

Todos miraron a Delors.

- Tú ganas, mo…

- ¡Ah, ah, ah! – lo detuvo Camille levantando un dedo como si le hablara a un niño – Nada de malas palabras. Por si no lo sabían, todo lo que hemos conversado está quedando grabado y sería muy feo que tus malas palabras pasaran a la posteridad, Delors.

Antes de que la sorpresa se borrara del rostro de los presentes y mientras Juliette gimoteaba esperando en vano el consuelo de alguna de las mujeres presentes, Camille dio la orden de que volvieran a comunicarlos con Andrew.

- Muy bien, señores, ya saben qué nos falta para terminar. Vamos a informarle al señor Andrew que ustedes han decidido voluntariamente renunciar – dijo con una sonrisa irónica – una vez que hagamos eso, podrán retirarse. Más tarde recibirán los documentos que deberán firmar. El señor Clermont y yo tenemos que arreglar algunos asuntos en privado. Y tú – dijo Camille volviendo a pasar junto a Philippe -, anda pensando en qué vas a hacer en tu celda, querido.

- ¡No podrás probar nada! ¡Estás loca y todo el mundo lo sabe! ¡Hasta tus padres lo sabían! Por eso nunca confiaron en ti y por eso siempre vas a estar sola, ¿me escuchas? ¡Siempre vas a estar sola! ¡Hagas lo que hagas sigues siendo la misma mujercita estúpida y horrible de siempre! Si no me hubiesen pagado, jamás me habría acercado a ti, ¿me escuchas? ¡Jamás! ¡No eres nada! ¡Nada…!

- ¡Eres un…!

- ¡Camille! – gritó George al ver que la joven estaba a punto de cometer una tontería.

- … eres un… un… un perfecto idiota – dijo Camille, haciendo un esfuerzo por bajar la mano con la que se disponía a abofetearlo – Gracias por reconocerlo a viva voz. Así queda todo más claro en la grabación.

En ese momento Philippe se dio cuenta de que otra vez había caído en la tela de araña que tan astutamente habían tejido Camille y su gente.

- El señor Andrew espera en línea – dijo uno de los mozos.

- Excelente – contestó Camille volviendo a su asiento – Terminemos de una vez con todo esto.

En Lakewood los nervios se mantenían a flor de piel. Todos confiaban en que Camille habría solucionado el conflicto de la mejor manera y que hubiese logrado liberarse del consejo. De no ser así, Albert daría una orden para que sus abogados en París se unieran a los de Lefevre para batallar juntos contra los cuatro delincuentes. Nada podía saber Albert sobre la peligrosa situación que la joven enfrentaba en esos momentos.

- Mademoiselle Lefevre – saludó Albert otra vez en francés.

- Monsieur Andrew – contestó Camille – Gracias nuevamente. Le tengo muy buenas noticias, monsieur.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Albert mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción a los asesores que lo rodeaban.

- Así es… tras algunas deliberaciones, mis ex empleados han decidido voluntariamente dejar sus puestos. Eso significa que…

Aunque Camille seguía explicando con calma los términos de lo que ella llamaba "negociación", su atención estaba puesta en Philippe y Gustav. Cuando Albert comenzó a explicar su parte del trato y las condiciones para finalizar la operación, Camille apenas lo escuchaba. Todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Gustav. Estaba destrozado. Absolutamente destrozado. Pero tranquilo. Juliette, en cambio, sollozaba sin parar.

- ¿Qué opina, mademoiselle? – preguntó Albert.

- Yo… creo que está bien – dijo distraídamente Camille, sin saber qué era realmente lo Andrew le había preguntado.

Camille notó que Philippe no miraba a Gustav, sino que a Juliette, y que sin palabras, le repetía que si él iba a la cárcel, todos irían con él. Para su sorpresa, Juliette negó con la cabeza.

Entonces comprendió.

Philippe había dicho _Clermont_… no había dicho _Gustav_…

La claridad, sin embargo, llegó demasiado tarde. Sorprendida y comprendiendo que había puesto mal la principal pieza del gigantesco rompecabezas de traiciones y mentiras, Camille oyó a lo lejos la voz de Andrew y notó con horror cómo Juliette se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba entre sus manos el arma que hasta hacía poco tenía Philippe. Ante la sorpresa de todos y la incredulidad de Gustav, le apuntó.

Los policías que sostenían a Philippe nada pudieron hacer para detener a Juliette. Al verla empuñar el arma, Gustav quiso en vano detenerla. Él mismo ya había comprendido, con dolor, quién era la verdadera culpable y había optado por sacrificarse por su mujer, guardando silencio y dejando que lo esposaran. Esas mismas esposas le impidieron detenerla, cuando en un arrebato desesperado, Juliette tomó el arma que ya había terminado con la vida de los padres de Camille, para terminar ahora con la vida de ella, poniéndose finalmente en evidencia ante todos.

El resto transcurrió para Camille como en un doloroso déjà vu.

George comprendió de inmediato que a esa distancia la mujer de Gustav no podría fallar el tiro y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Camille para protegerla. Tal vez la joven intuyó lo que George haría. Tal vez lo vio. O tal vez, creyó que el tiempo volvía atrás, que otra vez su padre se interponía entre ella y Philippe para salvarla. Pero ahora, por fin, ella tenía la oportunidad que no había tenido entonces.

Ya nunca lo sabría.

Lo único que supo con certeza en esa milésima de segundo, fue que no podría vivir sabiendo que otra vez alguien había muerto por su culpa.

Ante la sorpresa y el estupor de George, Camille logró girarse en el último momento y recibió los dos golpes de lleno.

La vida era irónica, pensó Camille antes de caer sobre George, vencida por el dolor, la falta de aire y el peso insoportable que de pronto sintió en todo su cuerpo. Había pasado años deseando morir… y ahora que por fin se sentía viva, encontraba la muerte en el mismo lugar, con la misma arma que había comenzado su pesadilla.

- ¡Camille! ¡Camille! – gritó George desesperado, luchando por ponerse de pie- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Detengan a esa mujer! ¡Camille, escúchame, no te duermas! ¡No te duermas! ¡Camille!

Pero Camille ya no respondió.

Y en Lakewood, a miles de kilómetros de París, el vaquero que no sabía francés, sintió que algo moría en su interior.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(de verdad creo que mis comentarios hoy, más que nunca, sobran)<strong>_


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

Mientras caminaba solo por la amplia avenida adornada con luces brillantes, rodeado por el murmullo constante de los transeúntes y los automóviles, Tom se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo en esa ciudad. Había pasado más de un mes desde la noche en que escuchó el más real de los radioteatros, cuando no había sido necesario saber francés para entender que el sonido de las balas y los gritos que le siguieron significaban que algo había salido mal. Muy, muy mal.

Al igual que el resto, se había sorprendido al reconocer la voz de George, pero de todo lo que él dijo, sólo había podido entender una palabra: Camille. Candy y Annie habían dejado escapar un grito de espanto. Archie, en cambio, dejó escapar una maldición y Albert, por su parte, no había podido articular palabra. Todos se habían mirado estupefactos, sin dar crédito a lo que oían, sin saber si gritar o llorar, sin poder hacer nada, absolutamente nada para evitar lo que estaban oyendo, limitándose a ser testigos ciegos, tratando de comprender a partir de sonidos confusos y gritos lo que en ese momento ocurría en París.

Aún antes de escuchar el nombre de Camille, Tom supo que algo estaba mal. Lo sintió en su corazón, en su cuerpo entero. Se había puesto de pie de un salto, con la boca abierta y el corazón en la mano. El tiempo se había detenido y ante sus ojos habían pasado imágenes de días más felices y otros más tristes, de su separación, de la forma en que la había tratado, del desprecio en sus palabras, de la forma en que la había humillado, de la noche anterior, cuando había colgado el teléfono sin dirigirle la palabra y ahora… ahora Camille estaba muerta.

Todos oyeron cómo una voz familiar llamaba a la francesa. Albert lo había reconocido de inmediato y todas las miradas se clavaron sobre él; sin palabras, todos se preguntaron lo mismo: ¿qué hacía George ahí? Pero no hubo tiempo para cuestionamientos, porque en seguida se oyeron más gritos, empujones, golpes y carreras, una confusión enorme, otros balazos, desesperación y el nombre de Camille repetido una y otra vez. Albert alcanzó a gritar el nombre de George, temiendo lo peor, pero entonces la comunicación se había cortado. En un segundo Tom había corrido hasta el dueño de casa y le había arrebatado el teléfono, gritando el nombre que poco antes George había gritado, pidiendo que le explicaran, que le contestaran, que Lorraine le hablara, gritándole que había leído su carta, que le creía, que la entendía, suplicándole que le contestara, sintiéndose el más vil de los hombres.

Pero nadie le contestó.

Recordaba vagamente haber visto a Candy desplomarse en un sillón, llorando a mares, y a Annie abrazándola, tratando de consolarla, mientras Archie se cubría la boca con una mano, en una mueca de espanto e incredulidad. Él seguía gritando, llamando a Lorraine, rogando que le dijeran que no era ella, que era otra, porque para él Camille era otra mujer, no la que él había conocido, pidiendo que alguien le dijera que su Lorraine estaba bien, que estaba viva, que las balas no la habían alcanzado. En algún momento Albert le había puesto una mano firme sobre el hombro, mirándolo con ojos compasivos, negando con la cabeza.

- Tom…

- ¡Diles, Albert! ¡Diles que soy yo! ¡Diles que me dejen hablar con Lorraine! ¡Diles! ¡Por favor, diles!

- Tom, por favor…

Como pudo, Albert le quitó el teléfono de las manos. Los demás miraban la escena en silencio, porque ya no había más que decir. Escuchó a alguien confirmar que habían perdido la comunicación. Miró a su alrededor, las lágrimas de Candy, la pena en los ojos de Annie, el estupor de Archie, la compasión de Albert… Dentro de él algo por fin estalló. Se quitó de un golpe la mano de Albert y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, porque lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que hacerlo solo, sin testigos, a su manera. Recordaba haber salido corriendo de la mansión, con Albert o alguna otra persona llamándolo a gritos, o tal vez sólo había sido el viento o su imaginación. Lo mismo daba. Se había perdido en las sombras de la noche, porque quería estar solo y porque quería llorar su pena, su rabia y su tragedia de la misma manera: solo.

No recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado a su casa, pero lo había hecho. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, por lo que había decido dejarlo colgado. No quería ver a nadie. No necesitaba estar con nadie, porque se tenía a sí mismo para culparse de todo, aunque en realidad ni siquiera sabía bien qué era lo que había pasado. Se había dejado caer en la cama y sin siquiera proponérselo, el cansancio y el dolor habían terminado por ganarle.

Había dormido hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con furia, obligándolo a despertar. El resto había ocurrido con tal rapidez, que ahora, mirando hacia atrás, le parecía increíble.

Camille estaba viva… aún. Pero tal vez por no mucho tiempo. George estaba con ella. Sí, era George la voz que todos habían reconocido y sí, George trabajaba para ella. No tuvo tiempo para preguntar más detalles aquella mañana, sólo para responder la pregunta que Albert apenas logró esbozar.

- Parto a París cuanto antes, Tom. ¿Estás dispuesto a…?

- ¡Voy contigo! – había dicho sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ahora comprendía que, tal vez, debería haber pensado mejor las cosas.

Tom no tenía pasaporte, no sabía francés, jamás había viajado fuera del país, nunca había puesto un pie en Europa, pero sentía que su deber era estar junto a ella. Albert y Archie habían tenido que echar mano a todos sus contactos para conseguir documentos para Tom y pasajes. Al cabo de tres días el vaquero se encontró mareado sobre la cubierta de un barco enorme, un monstruo lento que le infundía una mezcla de horror y respeto, con una idea fija en la cabeza: llegar a tiempo.

Durante el viaje, Archie y Albert le explicaron cuanto sabían. Para entonces, la noticia del atentado contra la joven millonaria ya había atravesado el Atlántico y hasta Terry había llamado a Albert incrédulo y arrepentido, preocupado por la mujer a la que días antes había tildado de loca, comprendiendo que mal que le pesara, él también había jugado una parte en ese macabro drama. La prensa estaba haciendo una fiesta con lo sucedido y todos los esfuerzos por mantener el nombre de las empresas Andrew fuera del escándalo se habían perdido en cosa de horas.

Albert le contó a Tom que tras varios intentos y muchas horas de angustiosa espera, el mismo George los había llamado. A esa altura, los asesores ya habían sido claros, expresando sus sospechas sobre el ex mano derecha del heredero. Pero Albert no estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error dos veces y se había negado tajantemente a escuchar insinuaciones que mancharan la reputación de George. No sin antes escuchar su versión de los hechos. Debía haber una explicación para todo y, mal que mal, George había renunciado hacía casi dos años. Tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera; aunque claro, encontrarlo trabajando con Lefevre era lo último que esperaba, así como tampoco se habría imaginado que tendría que ser testigo de lo que había pasado.

Cuando Albert lo había escuchado al otro lado del teléfono, se había sentido aliviado. Sí, era cierto: era un egoísta, no podía evitarlo. Ya había perdido a demasiadas personas queridas y por algún momento temió que en medio de toda esa confusión George pudiera haber salido lastimado. En cambio, estaba ileso.

Gracias a Camille.

- Yo intenté protegerla…

- ¡Pero George! – había gritado alarmado Albert, sintiendo un escalofrío ante la sola idea de perder al hombre que consideraba su mejor amigo, casi un padre.

- … pero ella se giró… o yo llegué tarde… ¡No lo sé, no lo sé!

- ¿Pero estás bien?

- Sí, todo bien… - había contestado George con voz triste.

Les contó cómo Juliette había disparado ante la sorpresa de todos, el horror de los presentes, la sorpresa al comprender que era ella, y no su esposo, la verdadera culpable. Albert y los demás apenas podían dar crédito a las palabras de George, pues sólo conocían una parte de la historia, aquella que involucraba a los otros cuatro miembros del consejo. La realidad había resultado ser mucho peor. ¿Qué debían hacer ahora?

- No confío en ninguno de los miembros del consejo, Albert. Tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero… me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con las empresa Andrew.

- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

- Demándalos. Demándalos a todos hoy mismo.

- Pero ya les dije que mis abogados…

- Para esta gente no hay ley ni palabra que valga, Albert. Menos ahora que no sabemos si Camille…

Se le había quebrado la voz. ¿George estaba llorando por Camille? ¿Por Lefevre? El niño que Albert llevaba dentro se había sentido profundamente herido y celoso, pero el hombre que era por fuera no había dejado entrever nada de aquello y había reaccionado como correspondía.

- Comprendo, George. Le indicaré a mi gente que actúen cuanto antes.

- Es lo mejor – contestó George, esforzándose por disimular la pena – Desde fuera todo esto parece demasiado sospechoso y el plan para afectar a Camille, en el cual de todos modos caíste, en cierta forma nos compromete.

"Nos compromete"… A nosotros. El niño que llevaba dentro había dado un salto de alegría. George lo quería. A pesar de todo, siempre lo querría. Nunca antes lamentó tanto haberlo tratado de la forma en que alguna vez lo había hecho.

- ¿Crees que deba viajar a Francia? – preguntó Albert, sorprendiendo a sus asesores.

- Creo… Creo que Camille… Sí. Creo que sería una buena idea, Albert.

George se oía abatido.

- Yo me encargaré…

- Pero señor Andrew… - intentó decir uno de los asesores.

- Dije que yo me encargaré – fue la lapidaria respuesta de Albert.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – agregó George, al otro lado de la línea.

- Claro.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Tom Stevens con Camille?

Albert había dado un pesado suspiro.

- Bueno… esa es otra larga historia...

Así, Tom se había enterado de parte de lo sucedido. En cierta forma, lo había tranquilizado saber que al otro lado del mundo había una persona confiable al lado de Camille. Sin embargo, toda tranquilidad se desvanecía con el paso lento de las horas; sentía que en cualquier momento Lorraine podía morir. George no había ocultado nada respecto a su condición. Absolutamente nada. Muchas veces durante el viaje Tom imaginó escenas de cuentos de hadas en que él llegaba ante su amada y la despertaba con un beso de amor. En el fondo era un romántico. Un tonto y romántico vaquero.

La realidad, sin embargo, había sido totalmente distinta. París le había parecido una ciudad gris y deprimente, con heridas de guerra demasiado frescas y profundas como para ser ignoradas. Acostumbrado a valerse por sí mismo, había tenido que luchar contra su orgullo una y otra vez para dejarse guiar por completo por Albert y los demás. La primera lección que tuvo que aprender es que en realidad era un hombre tosco, sin modales y sin mundo, que no sabía cómo actuar fuera de Lakewood, su granja, su pequeño mundo. Desde luego, había visitado varias veces Chicago y otras grandes ciudades, pero Europa era algo totalmente distinto, algo que desconocía por completo y que jamás lograría entender.

Cuando por fin había llegado al hospital, no lo dejaron ver a Camille. Su estado era grave. En vano explicó George que Tom y la chica eran "novios", pero nadie le creyó, pues antes había dicho que Camille era soltera y que no tenía compromisos. Luego les explicó que Tom había viajado desde Estados Unidos, que de seguro sería bueno para Camille, pero el médico había sido inflexible. Por si fuera poco, el propio juez que había trabajado con George dudaba de todos, sobre todo de Andrew y sus amigos.

Sólo al cabo de cuatro días que le parecieron eternos, la condición de Camille había comenzado a mejorar. Por fin lo dejaron verla durante unos minutos.

No la reconoció.

Tras la verdadera selva de aparatos y vías que la mantenían con vida, se encontró con una criatura extremadamente delgada, demacrada y con apariencia de profunda tristeza. Su piel había perdido el brillo que él recordaba y en lugar de su dulce aroma, el olor típico de las salas de hospital llenó sus sentidos. Se acercó a ella con el alma en un hilo. La miró y se sintió desfallecer. Camille había tenido que aguantar durante años una verdadera pesadilla que él sólo había empeorado. No se merecía morir. ¡No de esa manera! ¡No ahora! ¡No así!

- Lorraine… Lorraine… -la había llamado en voz baja, conteniendo las lágrimas – Camille… soy Tom… por favor, Camille… despierta… despierta…

Suavemente, había depositado un beso en su frente, cerrando los ojos y deseando con todo su corazón que ambos despertaran de esa pesadilla a una vida normal y tranquila, rodeados del verde del campo.

Pero Camille no había despertado.

Tampoco despertó al día siguiente cuando besó una de sus manos, ni al día subsiguiente, cuando permaneció con ella gran parte del día, olvidando por completo al resto del mundo. Le había contado sobre su viaje, sobre las cosechas, sobre París, sobre sus deseos de un futuro mejor para los dos. Le había dicho todo lo que no había podido decirle durante esos meses, le contó cómo la había buscado, cómo había llegado a Boston. Le pidió disculpas. La besó en la frente y abandonó la habitación.

Pero Camille tampoco despertó.

Tras dos agotadoras semanas, Albert y Archie habían regresado a Chicago. Él había decidido quedarse. No sabía muy bien por qué, ni para qué, pero nadie cuestionó su decisión. El juicio contra Juliette seguía su curso, junto con el juicio que había comenzado contra el resto del consejo. George dividía su tiempo entre el hospital y el juzgado, ayudando a desenredar la madeja de mentiras y traiciones que había terminado con Camille al borde de la muerte. En su ausencia, Tom quedaba aislado del mundo, oyendo lo que le parecía un sonsonete incomprensible. Las enfermeras lo miraban con ojos compasivos y a veces le ofrecían un café o alguna galleta. El médico a cargo de Camille, en cambio, era menos amable y no dudaba en echarlo de la habitación cuando lo encontraba a horas que no correspondía; Tom terminó por detestarlo.

Había aprendido el camino del hospital al hotel y del hotel al hospital. También a un pequeño mercado donde de vez en cuando compraba algo de comida. Esa tarde, sin embargo, había decidido explorar más allá de los limitados confines de las pocas calles que conocía. George le había ofrecido llevarlo en su auto al hotel, pero él se había negado. Necesitaba caminar y pensar. El doctor había sido brutalmente claro. Era difícil saber si Camille se recuperaría, pues todo parecía indicar que era ella quién no quería recuperarse. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, había dicho finalmente sin poder ocultar su frustración. No fue necesario que George tradujera al inglés sus palabras. El rostro del joven médico había sido elocuente.

Mientras caminaba, el frío había terminado por entumirlo hasta los huesos, por lo que se armó de valor para entrar a un pequeño café. Valiéndose de gestos dignos del mejor de los mimos, había logrado pedir un café y algo parecido a un pastel. Se había sentado en silencio a evaluar las posibilidades. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarse sólo a esperar lo inevitable? ¿Volver a Estados Unidos? ¿Volverse loco? El dinero se le acabaría muy pronto y muy a su pesar, comprendía que su presencia no ayudaba en nada a Camille, ni a nadie. Peor aún, sólo parecía empeorar las cosas, porque añadía otra carga a la ya agitada agenda de George y hasta el doctor ya no ocultaba su molestia cada vez que se lo topaba en los pasillos del hospital, con su eterna cara de pregunta.

- Camille es fuerte, Tom – le había dicho George esa tarde, poco antes de que se separaran – Este médico no tiene idea de lo fuerte que es. Ella va a despertar. Estoy seguro de que muy pronto va a despertar.

Pero Tom no estaba tan seguro. George, al parecer, había logrado conocerla mucho mejor de lo que él mismo la conocía. La idea no lo sorprendió. Mal que mal, George conocía a Camille. Él, en cambio, sólo conocía a Lorraine.

Tom miró hacia la calle. En París era de noche y otra vez comenzaba a nevar. ¿Acaso nunca terminaría ese invierno eterno?

**- P P P -  
><strong>

Tras el café de aquella tarde, Tom había decido regresar a Estados Unidos. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Se sentía como un intruso en un mundo que le era extraño, sin rostros amables, sin amigos y sin nada que hacer, salvo esperar. Pero entonces, ocurrió lo que George había dicho: Camille había despertado. No con un beso suyo, como una princesa, sino como resultado de uno de los últimos tratamientos que había intentado el médico. Tal vez se recuperaría, había dicho entonces. George, en cambio, lo había corregido con una sonrisa feliz.

- Ella se recuperará, doctor. Eso se lo puedo asegurar.

Aunque Tom quiso verla de inmediato, el médico determinó que lo mejor era esperar y prepararla, pues lo último que la joven necesitaba era otra impresión. Aún estaba desorientada y, sobre todo, muy asustada. Primero deberían hacerla sentir segura y luego vendría el resto. Pero Camille no era persona que sugiera los esquemas de otros y en cuanto le fue posible, preguntó por George.

- Aquí estoy, Camille…

- ¿Cómo…? – había intentado preguntar haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo.

- Estoy bien – le había contestado George, tomando su mano derecha – Está todo bien. Gracias por salvarme.

Camille le había sonreído de vuelta, apretando suavemente su mano. Emocionado, George la vio dormirse de nuevo y se preguntó si aquella ternura que por ella sentía sería similar a lo que un padre sentía por una hija. Pensó en Albert y las veces que había acudido a él, pidiéndole consejo, o mucho antes, llorando porque lo habían castigado por alguna travesura. Recordó al pequeño Anthony, llorando por la muerte de su madre y a Albert, consolándolo. Recordó a Rosemary, que había podido disfrutar tan poco de su pequeño hijo. Jamás pensó que lograría entender lo que ella había sentido por Anthony, eso que ella había explicado como una mezcla adictiva de ternura y valor, y sin embargo, ahora, cuando creía que en su vida ya no habría más sorpresas, una chiquilla francesa despertaba en él esa fuerza desconocida. Estaba sola y desvalida, mucho más sola que Albert o Anthony en su momento. Decidió en silencio que no dejaría que nadie volviera a dañarla. Mal que mal, le debía su vida. Literalmente.

**- P P P -**

Cuando su momento llegó, Tom sintió dudas. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Querría verlo? ¿Se alegraría siquiera? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, le había dicho George. Y sin más, había abierto la puerta de la habitación y lo había empujado hacia dentro.

- Dile lo que quieras – fue el consejo de George – pero ni se te ocurra decirle que las rosas las envió Terry Grantchester.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar por la poco afortunada broma, Tom se encontró dentro de la habitación de Camille. Sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato. El rostro de Camille se iluminó.

- El médico dijo… dijo… que no podías… que tenías que evitar… - de pronto Tom se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando en inglés - ¿Me entiendes?

Camille lo miraba en silencio. Sonrió. Desde luego que lo entendía. Tom notó que respiraba con dificultad.

- No tienes que agitarte…

La joven negó suavemente y bajó la vista, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- Yo… George me dijo… el médico… bueno…

No sabía qué decir. Durante semanas había imaginado el momento en que por fin podría hablarle. Había sufrido pensando que sólo le quedaba esperar su final, pero contra todo pronóstico, ella se había salvado. Estaba ahí, frente a él, luchando por salir adelante, negándose a rendirse, dando una y otra vez la pelea. Esa mujer era increíble. Y él no sabía qué decirle.

Sabía que no podrían conversar mucho. Las balas le habían causado heridas profundas y todo esfuerzo por hablar, bien lo había explicado el médico en tono amenazador, no haría más que entorpecer su recuperación.

- Lorraine – Tom hizo una pausa al notar que la chica volvía a mirarlo, pero esta vez con ojos tristes – quiero decir… Camille… - se corrigió Tom.

Para su sorpresa, la joven le extendió la mano derecha con una sonrisa suave y tranquila. Emocionado, Tom la tomó con extrema delicadeza, evitando a toda costa rozar alguna de las vías y artilugios varios que aún eran fundamentales para mantenerla con vida.

- Perdóname… Yo... – intentó decir Camille, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar, tratando de ignorar el dolor que llevaba en el corazón y en todo el cuerpo.

- No digas nada, Camille – la interrumpió Tom acariciando una de sus pálidas mejillas – Ya habrá tiempo para conversar.

Camille sonrió y apretó levemente la mano de Tom. Era todo cuanto podía hacer.

- ¿Te gustaron las flores que te compré? – preguntó Tom en tono alegre – No he olvidado que el rojo es tu color favorito.

Camille sonrió y asintió sin decir palabra. Para su delicia, Tom continuó una amena charla sobre las flores, el color rojo y los chocolates, las calles de París y la nieve de esos días. Su vaquero nunca cambiaría; era el mismo tipo sencillo y bonachón de siempre. ¡Y el mismo mentiroso! Pero decidió dejarlo continuar. Al cabo de unos minutos el doctor irrumpió sin mayor cortesía en la habitación, indicando que la paciente debía descansar. Tom lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero no opuso resistencia.

- Te veo mañana – le dijo besándola suavemente en la frente.

- Te espero – dijo Camille con una sonrisa.

Mirando al doctor con ojos desafiantes, Tom inició la retirada, pero antes de que se fuera, Camille lo llamó con un gesto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Tom alarmado.

- Dile… a Terry… que… me encantaron… sus flores… - dijo Camille con palabras entrecortadas y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Ay no! – dijo Tom apenado.

Camille hubiese querido reír de buena gana, pero tuvo que contenerse. Tom seguía siendo el mismo. Tom seguía siendo suyo. Absolutamente suyo.

**- P P P -**

Camille Lefevre se había metido a sangre y fuego en sus vidas y, al parecer, había muy poco que ella o cualquier otra persona pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Justo cuando creía haber terminado con su sombra, Candy había descubierto que estaba más presente que nunca, pero ahora como una sombra que los avergonzaba, porque les recodaba lo injustos que habían sido, pero también como un monstruo de rostro amable y traicionero, al cual temían, como se teme a todo lo desconocido.

No sólo su hermano estaba bajo su hechizo, sino que todos a su alrededor. Incluso Terry Grantchester, su anterior amor, se mostraba cada vez más interesado en su historia y llamaba constantemente a Albert y a Archie para saber más sobre ella. Annie, en cambio, parecía considerarla algo así como una heroína trágica, sacada de alguna de las novelas que había leído. La admiraba y no perdía ocasión para gritar a los cuatro vientos que esperaba tenerla pronto, muy pronto, como cuñada.

¿Cuñada? ¿Camille Lefevre parte de su familia? ¿Para siempre? Dando un suspiro que era una más una muestra de fastidio que de cansancio, Candy dejó de lado los documentos que estaba revisando. No tenía caso seguir trabajando, pues no podía concentrarse en nada y la cara de Lorraine, de Camille, se le aparecía una y otra vez. Pelusa la siguió en silencio cuando inició el camino a la cocina. Pasaban de las nueve de la noche, estaba oscuro y tenía mil pendientes para la semana siguiente, pero no lograba avanzar. Los días en Chicago se le hacían cortos tratando de responder a todas las demandas de la construcción de la nueva clínica, los bancos, los empleados de las otras clínicas, los abogados, los pacientes y hasta la prensa, que parecía sospechar que ella podía saber algo más sobre la heroína de moda o bien, quería saber su opinión respecto a un posible romance entre ella y su ex novio, Terry Grantchester.

Tras poner a hervir agua para tomar un café, Candy se apoyó contra uno de los muebles de la cocina. Pelusa la miró con lo que parecía ser una pregunta en sus traviesos ojos oscuros. Candy le devolvió una mirada triste. Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba con ella, no porque hiciera frío, no por la nieve, ni por la lluvia, sino que simplemente porque ya no tenía ánimo para hacerlo. Tras sus fatigosas semanas en la ciudad, llegaba sin ganas de nada a Lakewood y muchas veces había tenido que postergar el regreso a casa. Antes, cuando Tom estaba en Lakewood, Pelusa se quedaba con él. Ahora había ocasiones en que el pobre animalito había tenido que depender de la buena voluntad de las madres de Candy, que siempre tendrían espacio para un nuevo huérfano en el hogar de Pony. Desde luego, no la había dejado abandonada; jamás lo haría. Pero estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de jugar.

Pelusa pareció comprender las explicaciones telepáticas de Candy y sin más, se echó a su lado. A ella sólo le bastaba con tenerla cerca. Candy sonrió y se arrodilló para acariciarla. Ya vendrán tiempos mejores, parecía decirle, pero a Pelusa la reconfortaba el simple hecho de sentir su cariño; no necesitaba promesas. Nunca las había necesitado.

La tetera hirvió y Candy se preparó el café que tanto necesitaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que eso la mantendría despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, aunque tomara un baño tibio y se acostara temprano. ¿Era eso lo que quería? No, no era eso. Quería descansar. No quería pensar. Sobre todo y más que todo, no quería pensar.

Decidió tirar el café y prepararse una infusión de manzanilla y miel. Eso la ayudaría. Siempre la ayudaba. Cuando estuvo lista, se dirigió a la sala y se acurrucó en el sillón, frente a la chimenea, con la cabeza de Pelusa sobre su regazo. En silencio, las amigas se hicieron compañía. Pero Pelusa no era buena a la hora de conversar y muy a su pesar, Candy se encontró otra vez sumergida en sus pensamientos y otra vez el miedo hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

Llevaba dos meses de noviazgo con Albert, pero sentía que durante ese tiempo lo había visto menos que nunca. El viaje a Europa, la demanda contra el consejo de Lefevre, Camille Lefevre, Camille Lefevre, Camille Lorraine Lefevre… todo parecía reducirse irremediablemente a ella. Albert y Archie habían pasado casi un mes viajando entre América y París, deteniéndose en Londres, luego en Nueva York, en Boston y, tras unas semanas, en Chicago.

En cuanto regresaron, Archie había hablado seriamente con Albert y le había dicho que si bien ayudaría en cuanto le fuera posible, no pensaba alejarse de su mujer durante el embarazo. Ese hijo era suyo y había decidido que no cometería el mismo error de sus padres. No quería perderse ni un solo momento, no quería dejar sola a Annie, ni tampoco quería que otros asumieran el papel que a ellos como padres les correspondía.

Albert, desde luego, aceptó la petición de Archie. Si bien es cierto contaba con excelentes asesores, el problema legal, comercial y de imagen que las empresas estaban sufriendo a causa del escándalo que se había creado producto de los enemigos de Lefevre consumía prácticamente todo su tiempo y sus energías. Muy a su pesar, había vuelto a la vieja costumbre de quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche en su oficina, preparándose para el día siguiente, poniéndose al tanto de lo ocurrido con el juicio en París, manejando a los inversionistas nerviosos, explicando que George ya no tenía nada que ver con sus empresas y que era sólo una casualidad que él estuviera trabajando para Lefevre cuando había ocurrido el atentado contra su vida.

Candy lo había despedido con el corazón triste y un largo beso cuando partió junto a Archie y Tom a París. Leyó con ansias las breves líneas que Albert le alcanzó a escribir antes de embarcarse, esperó cada día sus breves llamadas y luego deseo que el barco cruzara el Atlántico con la velocidad del rayo para que se lo devolviera pronto, sano y salvo. El barco cumplió su parte, pero Albert no, pues no volvió a ella de inmediato, sino que tuvo que partir a Boston y tras otra larga semana de espera, por fin volvió a Chicago, agotado.

Desde luego, Candy estaba preocupada por Tom. Intentaba comunicarse con él, pero era muy difícil sacarle una palabra. Se había enterado de la recuperación de Camille y, como era de esperarse, se había alegrado, no tanto por Lefevre, como por Tom y por ella misma. Para su sorpresa, Candy notaba que Camille lograba sacar siempre lo peor de sí misma, su lado oscuro y envidioso, ese que no le perdonaba haberles mentido, ese que no entendía por qué de pronto todos la querían después del daño que les había hecho, ese que no quería reconocer que, algunas noches, sentía celos de la excesiva dedicación que su novio ponía en todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

De pronto se encontró pensando en Camille, la otra, la ex novia de Albert. Ella había perdido la batalla ante Lefevre.

¿La perdería ella también?

Sintió ganas de llorar. Su noviazgo con el príncipe de la colina no había resultado ser nada de lo que había soñado. No sólo porque él no tuviera tiempo para ella, sino también porque ella no tenía tiempo para él. Ambos, a su manera y en su propia escala, eran empresarios y tenían compromisos que cumplir, gente que dependía de sus decisiones, dólares que debían invertirse en forma adecuada, asesores que demandaban su atención. ¿Cómo podía ella reclamarle algo a Albert si ella misma se encontraba una y otra vez en una situación similar, almorzando con un nuevo arquitecto o desayunando con algún grupo de inversionistas?

En un principio había pensado que el trabajo le serviría para acortar la espera, pero ahora comprendía que también se había transformado en una trampa que la consumía y la desgastaba más y más. Albert la había visitado algunas veces en su departamento, pero se había retirado temprano, porque al día siguiente había pendientes que atender, abogados con los cuales reunirse o contratos por revisar. Otras veces, Albert había logrado robarle algo de tiempo para que almorzaran juntos, pero Candy había estado un poco más distraída que de costumbre, pues en la tarde la esperaban otras reuniones.

Se amaban, ella lo sabía. Pero lo que no sabía era cómo compaginarían esa loca vida que ambos llevaban. No podían dejar de lado todo para amarse egoístamente, porque su irresponsabilidad sería una carga pesada para muchas personas inocentes. No podían verse muy a menudo, ni tampoco en público, pues su noviazgo no había sido anunciado y con la imagen de los Andrew en tela de juicio, lo último que necesitaban era dar una razón más a la prensa, los chismosos y la alta sociedad para tenerlos vigilados.

Sin quererlo, Candy se había amoldado por fin a las imposiciones de la vida de la cual tanto había renegado. Había asumido demasiadas responsabilidades y todos le pedían cada vez más. Le parecía que Annie podía vivir en su burbuja de amor y maternidad, mientras ella tenía cuentas que pagar, una nueva clínica por construir, empleados que contratar. Tom había dejado tiradas todas sus responsabilidades en la granja de su padre, cargándolo mucho más allá de lo necesario, todo por Lefevre. Ella no iba a cometer el mismo error. Ni siquiera por amor.

¿Ni siquiera por Albert?

Tal vez no era tan malo que su noviazgo se hubiese mantenido aún en secreto. Después de todo, si las cosas no funcionaban, no tendrían que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Candy tomó el último sorbo de su infusión de hierbas, sintiéndose infinitamente triste. ¿Qué era lo que realmente la tenía así? ¿El clima? ¿El trabajo? ¿Tom? Tal vez Lefevre…

No.

Lo que realmente la tenía así tenía nombre y apellido, cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro. Lo que realmente la tenía así era la ausencia del hombre del cual estaba completamente enamorada y al cual sin darse cuenta, ya estaba dejando ir. Todo era culpa de Albert. De William Albert Andrew.

Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta su escritorio. Pelusa corrió junto a ella.

- ¿Albert? – dijo Candy en cuanto logró comunicarse con él.

- ¿Candy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Albert preocupado.

- Todavía estás en la oficina… - dijo Candy triste.

- Sí… la próxima semana tenemos que…

- ¿Estás solo? – lo interrumpió Candy.

- Sí, los demás se fueron hace un par de horas– respondió Albert. Candy notó de inmediato el tono fatigado en su voz.

- Estás cansado…

- Sí, estoy agotado. Hemos trabajado mucho y aún me queda mucho por hacer.

- ¿Vendrás a Lakewood este fin de semana?

- Me encantaría hacerlo, pero…

- Comprendo…

- Por favor, no te enojes, te juro que la próxima semana…

- La próxima semana será igual que ésta – lo interrumpió Candy – igual que la anterior.

- Candy, por favor – rogó Albert - Lo último que necesito ahora es una pelea. Tú sabes que esto es importante, sabes que…

- Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Tienes razón, perdona – contestó Candy en tono cortante – lo último que quiero es causarte más problemas.

- No se trata de eso…

- Claro… desde luego – un largo silencio cortó la conversación. No sabía qué decirle, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había llamado – Bien, no te quito más tiempo, Albert…

- Oh, vamos, Candy, no te pongas así, por favor, tú sabes que no me quitas tiempo y que…

- Espero que termines pronto y que no llegues muy tarde a casa.

- ¿Quieres que te llame cuando llegue?

- No, prefiero que no. Seguramente a esa hora ya voy a estar durmiendo y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Mi semana tampoco será fácil.

- Lo siento, mi amor, te juro que…

- Buenas noches, Albert. Nos vemos.

Candy cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo más. ¿Habían peleado? Ni siquiera podía saberlo. Estaba tan cansado y agobiado… si tan sólo ella supiera... Albert suspiró y lanzó lejos el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano, para luego frotarse los párpados. Sí, ella sí entendía. Ella también tenía mucho trabajo. Miró la hora. Pasaban de las diez de la noche. Era el único que quedaba en el edificio, aparte de los guardias y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si los guardias estarían despiertos.

La avalancha de trabajo era temporal, ella debía entenderlo y aceptar que su vida era así, que él tenía responsabilidades, plazos que cumplir, apariencias que guardar. ¿Apariencias que guardar? Poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta la ventana para mirar la fría ciudad que descansaba tranquila a sus pies. Chicago no era un lugar tranquilo, desde luego, pero el sector financiero donde estaban ubicadas sus oficinas se dormía temprano los viernes por la noche. Al parecer, él era el único tonto que seguía trabajando. Seguro que hasta el más humilde de sus empleados ya estaba descansando, durmiendo, comiendo, celebrando o sencillamente amando la vida mientras él seguía trabajando sin parar. Pero no… la vida no era simple en esos tiempos y todos tenían preocupaciones que enfrentar. ¿Es que Candy no era capaz de comprenderlo?

Apoyó la frente en el inmenso cristal de su ventana y se preguntó si realmente había hecho bien al iniciar tan precipitadamente una relación con Candy. Incluso le había pedido matrimonio… ahora agradecía que ella le hubiese pedido que tomaran las cosas con más calma. Todo habría ido muy bien de no ser por la irrupción avasalladora de Lefevre y el torbellino que su presencia siempre acarreaba. Esa mujer tenía tal poder desequilibrante en su vida, que a veces dudaba de su propia capacidad como líder de uno de los mayores imperios de Estados Unidos. Su vida era un misterio fascinante, una tragedia griega, una ópera de las mejores, y en todo aquello él era siempre un actor secundario, nunca el protagonista, como él estaba acostumbrado a ser. Y lo detestaba. De pronto todos querían conversar con él para saber más de Lefevre y él les contestaba que de verdad no la conocía, pues incluso estando en París no había podido verla. La insistencia de algunos sólo lograba crispar más y más sus nervios, tal como la carga adicional de trabajo que el juicio de París le había traído. Ella se estaba recuperando, y se alegraba de que así fuera, ¿pero él?

Él… él se estaba hundiendo de nuevo en el mismo pantano de antes, sin que nada pudiera hacer. Pensó en Tom, enamorado, allá lejos en París. Y también pensó en George, enternecido por la Lefevre, cuidándola con la fidelidad que antes sólo a él le había mostrado. ¿Qué más le quitaría Lefevre? ¿Qué nueva inseguridad le traería cuando se recuperara y la tregua entre ambos terminara? Recordó entonces que para ella él nunca fue siquiera tema de interés, pues toda aquella _guerra_ entre ambos había sido sólo parte de un astuto plan en el que él había caído como un idiota. Entonces evaluó de nuevo su realidad y recordó las consecuencias de haberse dejado antes envolver por el trabajo y el temor a no ser el mejor y más brillante hombre de negocios del país. Recordó a su tía, la forma en que George terminó por renunciar y las peleas con su sobrino.

Archie… Archie que a esa hora debía estar en casa, disfrutando del amor de su mujer y de la dulce espera por su primer hijo. Archie, que no había temido que otros asumieran responsabilidades y privilegios que a él, por ser un Andrew, le habrían correspondido, porque quería estar junto a los suyos. Archie, que había crecido lejos de sus padres, que había perdido a su único hermano y a su único primo directo… Archie, su sobrino.

Y entonces pensó en él mismo y su vida. ¿Su vida? Su vida ya no era sólo suya; también era de Candy, porque él así se lo había pedido. Él la había buscado y ella lo había aceptado. Hacía poco más de dos meses que estaban de novios y apenas se habían visto. Acababan de discutir. Ella no lo entendía. Él no la entendía a ella. Tal vez…

No. No pensaba volver a cometer el mismo error ni a permitir que el orgullo le ganara. Claro que Candy no lo entendía. ¡Porque ni siquiera él mismo lograba entenderse! Y claro que ella también tenía mucho que aprender, pero él no se quedaba atrás. Sus vidas eran lo que eran porque ambos así lo habían decidido, llenándose de responsabilidades y compromisos que sólo una persona soltera puede cumplir. Él ya no era soltero. Él tenía novia y su novia lo extrañaba. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada? ¿Es que acaso Archie no tenía razón? ¿Acaso podía vivir sin ella a su lado?

Por un momento se lo planteó. Lo suyo aún era un secreto que muy pocos sabían y si su relación iba a terminar en una fría pelea, con sentimientos heridos y recriminaciones, lo mejor era terminar cuanto antes. Lo último que quería era sufrir… No. Lo último que quería era hacerla sufrir, porque ella no se lo merecía, porque ella era una buena persona y porque él, en el fondo, jamás cambiaría y porque él… él…

¡Al diablo con todas sus estúpidas ideas! ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Él la amaba! La amaba con toda su alma, porque en realidad nunca había dejado de amarla, porque en realidad sólo se había convencido de que lo mejor era estar solo, porque había creído que tener al lado a una buena mujer lo haría sentir lo que tantos años había sentido por Candy, porque había descubierto que podía manipular sus emociones y esconderlas tras una montaña de razonamientos lógicos. Amaba a Candy, sí, y amarla lo hacía feliz. Imaginar su vida otra vez sin ella a su lado, sin su risa fresca, sin su cabello desordenado, sin sus despistes y sin su fuerza, lo destruía y hacía que todo a su alrededor perdiera sentido. Porque la amaba, sí, y porque en esas pocas semanas había descubierto el sabor adictivo de sus besos, el calor de sus abrazos y la suavidad de sus manos. Porque no podía dejar de soñar con el día en que fuera suya, completamente suya; el día en que él sería de ella, ya nunca más de otra, porque sólo a ella quería pertenecer. La amaba, sí, la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, ni siquiera como la había amado a ella misma años antes, porque él ya no era el mismo hombre ni ella la misma mujer. Ambos habían cambiado. Ahora era el momento de demostrar que los cambios habían sido para mejor. No mañana, ni la próxima semana, ni cuando terminara el juicio en París. El momento era ahora.

- ¿Candy? – dijo en cuanto se estableció la comunicación.

- ¿Albert? – preguntó a su vez Candy, sorprendida.

- ¿Estás llorando?

- No… no estoy llorando…

Mentía. En cuanto había colgado el teléfono, el llanto había salido desde el fondo de su corazón, porque sentía que lo perdía y que la historia se repetía de nuevo, sin que nada pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

- Mi amor, perdóname, perdóname – rogó Albert, sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía. ¿No le había prometido cuidarla y hacerla feliz? ¿Era esa la forma en que cumplía su palabra?

En cuanto oyó sus disculpas, Candy sintió aún más tristeza y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no logró controlar los sollozos que se le agolpaba en la garganta, mientras Pelusa la miraba preocupada, moviendo su cola y bajando las orejas mientras gemía junto a su triste ama.

- Candy, por favor, no llores.

- ¡Te dije que no estoy llorando! – grito enojada.

- Claro que estás llorando – le contestó Albert triste – Es por mi culpa, ¿cierto?

- Sí… ¡No! ¡No sé!

- Pequeña… - le contestó triste Albert.

- ¡No soy pequeña! – respondió furiosa Candy - ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no soy tu pequeña! ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?

- Oh sí, Candy… te aseguro que sí… - contestó Albert con un nuevo tono de voz.

El cambio tuvo un efecto mágico en Candy.

- Desde luego que me he dado cuenta de que ya no eres una pequeña, sino que toda una mujer, y créeme que muero por hacerte mía. Completamente mía.

Albert había hablado con voz grave y pausada, saboreando cada palabra, demorándose en cada sílaba, logrando que Candy dejara de llorar, que su piel se erizara y que el corazón le saltara en el pecho.

- Te amo tal cual eres, Candy. Sé que he sido el peor novio del mundo y que te he dejado de lado estos días…

- … semanas – interrumpió Candy, tratando de recuperarse.

- Semanas… veo que has llevado la cuenta – sonrió Albert – Dime una cosa, ¿me has extrañado?

¿Qué si lo había extrañado? Acababa de llamarlo para reclamarle (o así lo creía ella), ¿y le preguntaba si lo había extrañado?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿En serio? – continuó Albert en tono seductor, un tono nuevo para Candy - ¿Y cuánto?

- Mucho.

- ¿Mucho, mucho?

- Sí.

- ¿Demasiado?

- Demasiado… - contestó la novia en un suspiro.

- ¿Me amas?

- Con todo mi corazón – contestó Candy en un tono de voz desconocido para ella, que la sorprendió.

- ¿Sabes que en este preciso instante muero de ganas por tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte como nunca nadie te ha besado?

- Yo… yo… - Candy notó que su respiración se había agitado.

- ¿Sabes que te amo? ¿Qué estoy loco por ti?

- Yo también… - contestó como hipnotizada.

- Tú también… ¿qué? – preguntó Albert con voz aún más grave.

- Yo también… yo también muero por besarte... por besarte como sé que a ti te gusta.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó complacido, sintiendo que su corazón, sus manos y su cuerpo entero reaccionaban ante la deliciosa declaración de su novia.

- En serio – respondió Candy, dueña esta vez de sus emociones, adoptando el mismo tono coqueto de su novio.

- De verdad me vuelves loco, Candy.

- Y tú a mí, Albert.

Ambos hicieron una pausa y en silencio sus corazones danzaron al son del amor.

- No quiero seguir así, Candy. No puedo seguir así. Te amo. Por favor, perdóname por haberte contestado mal hace un rato.

- Está bien – respondió Candy – Yo también he estado muy ocupada.

- Lo sé… me dejaste plantado dos veces esta semana – se quejó Albert con voz de niño triste.

- Lo que pasa es que… - se apuró a justificarse Candy.

- No te preocupes, pequeña, sé muy bien cómo son las cosas. Pero aun así…

- No está bien, ¿cierto?

- No, no lo está.

El silencio que esta vez se hizo entre ambos no tenía el tono romántico del anterior.

- ¿Qué nos está pasando, Candy?

- No lo sé, Albert, no lo sé…

A duras penas lograron mantener la conversación durante algunos minutos más.

"¿Qué nos está pasando, Candy?", oía una y otra vez en su mente una melancólica Candy, luchando por conciliar el sueño.

"No lo sé, Albert, no lo sé", oía nuevamente Albert, mientras daba una vuelta más en su cama, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la respuesta de su novia.

Se amaban, eso lo sabían. Pero si ese amor que compartían no lograba hacerlos felices, entonces, ¿de qué les servía?

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hoy es momento de hacer comentarios :-)<em>**

**_Gracias por su apoyo y por el entusiasmo con que han seguido la historia, sobre todo en estos últimos capítulos. Ya sólo faltan 5 y, espero, debería subir el último capítulo el próximo lunes. Esto significa que no actualizaré a diario, para que nadie se preocupe. Ya queda tan poquito, que creo que ahora sólo les queda usar esas últimas gotitas de paciencia y ver cómo termina todo. Sólo eso. Cinco capítulos más y listo._**

**_En capítulos anteriores, ya hemos visto que Albert y Camille son, en realidad, mucho más similares de lo que Albert quisiera aceptar. Como bien comentó una de ustedes hace varios capítulos atrás (perdón, ¡no recuerdo tu nombre!), la historia con ellos se repite... pero las circunstancias son algo distintas. Ya veremos qué pasa al final._**

**_Después de todo, ya ustedes lo saben: en este fic, no todo es perfecto ni color de rosas. ¡Espero que esta sea una buena semana, la última de Pupilas!_**

**_Un gran abrazo a cada una. Gracias mil veces por sus comentarios y apoyo._**

**_PCR_**


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56**

Camille no se permitió más que un par de días de descanso. Poco a poco, su salud y su estado de ánimo sufrieron cambios evidentes y con ello, todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar también. El joven médico intentó en vano impedirle que trabajara, amenazándola incluso con que sufriría una recaída grave si no se cuidaba, pero ella no se dejó intimidar. Muy a su pesar, George comenzó a pasar a un segundo plano, a medida que Camille volvía a tomar el control de sus propios asuntos.

- Esto aún no termina – le dijo con voz tranquila y clara cuando el buen hombre le recomendó que tomara un descanso.

Si el médico había temido una recaída grave, se llevó otra vez una gran sorpresa. Camille empezó a recuperarse a pasos agigantados y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en pie, exigiendo volver a su departamento. Lentamente perdía el miedo, mientas luchaba en silencio con el proceso de aceptar las consecuencias que los disparos habían dejado en su cuerpo y en su vida. Así la encontró una mañana en su habitación, examinando con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión una de las cicatrices que tenía en el hombro izquierdo.

La joven había pedido que le llevaran un pequeño espejo de mano para arreglarse, pero era lo último que había hecho. En cuanto pudo se deslizó parte del poco sentador camisón del hospital para dejar su blanco hombro al descubierto. La cicatriz era horrible y sería permanente. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se había equivocado tanto?

- Tratamos de hacer lo mejor posible – oyó decir al médico a sus espaldas.

Se dio vuelta asustada, subiéndose rápidamente el camisón. No lo había oído entrar a la habitación y lo último que esperaba era que la encontrara así, con el hombro descubierto. Aunque sin duda el hombre ya había visto mucho más que su hombro, la idea de presentarse conscientemente vulnerable ante él no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- Le agradecería mucho que golpeara la puerta antes de entrar, doctor – fue el saludo glacial de Camille.

- Lo siento, señorita Lefevre – dijo el médico. Camille pudo notar fácilmente su turbación y el color rojo que de pronto pintó sus mejillas. Decidió no quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ¿Qué necesita?

- Nada… Sólo pasaba para saber cómo se encuentra.

- Pues ya lo ve. Estoy hecha un desastre – le contestó molesta.

- No diga eso. Esto es un hospital, no un salón de belleza – replicó el médico adoptando su mismo tono de voz frío e impersonal – Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, dadas las condiciones.

- Lo sé… - contestó Camille en voz baja.

- No es contra nosotros que tiene que luchar, señorita Lefevre. Sus enemigos son otros. Que tenga un buen día.

No le dio tiempo para contestar. Rápidamente, se giró hacia la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con la mirada gélida de Tom. Visiblemente incómodo, bajó la vista y trató de pasar a su lado como una sombra, ignorándolo.

- ¿No me desea un buen día a mí, doctor Duval? – le preguntó Tom en tono irónico. El médico lo miró sorprendido – No me mire así, doctor. Usted y yo sabemos que puede hablar inglés.

- No sabía que ya entiende francés, señor Stevens.

- Hay muchas cosas de mí que usted no sabe, señor Duval.

Por unos breves instantes, los dos hombres se miraron, evaluándose uno al otro. El vaquero era más alto y mucho más fuerte, pero sobre todo, era muy astuto. No le pasó desapercibido el brevísimo instante en que Duval miró a Camille con el rabillo del ojo.

- Que tenga un buen día, monsieur Stevens – dijo por fin en francés, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Tom se quedó mirándolo hasta que se perdió por el pasillo. Luego miró a Camille.

- Ese tipo quiere algo contigo – le dijo a modo de saludo, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

- Tom, no digas eso, por favor.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira?

- ¿De qué hablas? Es sólo un médico, nada más.

- Sí, pero un médico también puede enamorarse.

- ¿También? – preguntó Camille con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sí… también- contestó Tom sonrojándose.

Optaron por no darle más vueltas al asunto, pero si Tom antes detestaba al médico, la escena que había presenciado se había transformado en la gota que colmó su vaso. Empezó a apoyar la idea de que Camille abandonara cuanto antes el hospital. No quería competir con un francesito de manos delicadas y modales gentiles, uno que seguramente pertenecía a una familia acomodada y que sin duda tenía el refinamiento de los ricos. Uno que era todo lo que él no era.

Duval aceptó a regañadientes dejar ir a su paciente. Camille se comprometió a no esforzarse más allá de la cuenta, pero nadie le creyó. Ya antes de salir del hospital estaba llena de documentos y había hecho que le instalaran un teléfono en su habitación. Las cosas no serían mejores cuando dejara su habitación de enferma, pero tampoco podía retenerla ahí para siempre. Camille se había salvado no sólo gracias a sus cuidados, sino que principalmente gracias a esas ganas de vivir que ella tenía y a la disciplinada determinación que la empujaba. No lograba entender muy bien qué relación mantenía con el americano, pero estaba claro que entre los dos había algo mucho más profundo que una amistad, aunque nunca los había visto en ninguna actitud demasiado romántica. Ni siquiera los había visto besarse… pero claro: no se cruza el mundo entero para llegar a la puerta de una mujer que está muriendo sólo para matar el tiempo.

El día que Camille salió del hospital, varios periodistas la esperaban. En cuanto lo supo, se indignó. ¡Cómo si no le hubiesen causado ya suficientes problemas! Con la ayuda de algunas enfermeras y del médico, idearon un plan para sacarla del lugar sin que nadie sospechara. Tom, George y una enfermera subieron rápidamente a un automóvil y partieron con rumbo desconocido. Los periodistas los siguieron felices, pensando que por fin tendrían una fotografía exclusiva de la joven heredera. En cuanto los vieron partir, el doctor Duval abandonó el hospital con Camille sentada en el asiento trasero de su automóvil.

- Usted deberá indicarme el camino, señorita Lefevre.

- Descuide, no lo he olvidado – dijo con voz alegre, sonriendo para él por primera vez sin una sombra de tristeza.

Estaba viva. Y era libre. Por fin era totalmente libre.

Hicieron el camino al departamento sin intercambiar más que algunas instrucciones sobre dónde girar y por qué calle seguir. Camille miraba París con ojos enormes, sorprendida por el ruido de la ciudad, el brillo del sol y el frío de la fresca brisa. No era que hubiese cambiado algo allá afuera: el cambio había ocurrido en su interior. Habría querido bajarse y correr por el pasto de los parques, pero sabía que aún no era el momento. Tenía planes. Tenía muchos planes. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su mente diseñaba proyectos para ella, para Tom, para todos. Se sentía renovada y le daba gracias a Dios por haberle dado otra oportunidad. Sabía que le faltaba aún mucho camino por recorrer, pero entendía que no estaba sola y que por sobre todas las cosas, siempre se tendría a sí misma y al recuerdo de sus padres para guiarla y ayudarla a salir adelante.

- Por favor, doble en la próxima esquina, doctor.

- Creí que su departamento estaba hacia la derecha, señorita Lefevre – contestó el médico haciendo como le pedían.

- Lo está. Pero antes quiero ir a ver a alguien.

- ¿Un amigo? –dijo Duval, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

- Mis padres, monsieur. Vamos al cementerio.

Duval la miró sorprendido y avergonzado, sin saber qué decir.

- Señorita Lefevre, por favor, perdone mi impertinencia.

- Está bien – le contestó Camille sin darle mayor importancia – Me han pasado cosas peores – dijo mientras su mirada se perdía a través de la ventanilla y su mano derecha acariciaba distraídamente el lugar de la cicatriz en el hombro.

Tras una breve visita al cementerio, llegaron sin mayores novedades al departamento de Camille. Duval se apresuró a abrir la puerta para que la chica bajara, tomó su pequeña maleta y la ayudó a subir hasta su departamento.

- Gracias por todo, doctor – dijo Camille antes de abrir la puerta.

- De nada, señorita. Sólo cumplo con mi deber – le respondió el médico, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

- Lo sé… pero de todos modos creo que debía agradecerle.

Guardaron silencio por algunos momentos, notablemente incómodos.

- Bien… debo entrar – dijo Camille haciendo ademán de abrir la puerta.

- Desde luego… ¿quiere que le ayude con la maleta?

- No es necesario – le contestó ella tocando el timbre.

- ¿Está segura?

Al abrirse la puerta, el viejo mayordomo de la mansión Lefevre la saludó con entusiasmo.

- ¡Mademoiselle! - dijo el hombre sorprendido - ¡No sabíamos que llegaría tan temprano!

- Preferí no avisarles – contestó Camille con una sonrisa – Es la única forma de espantar a los curiosos. ¿No vas a saludarme? – le preguntó abriendo los brazos.

- ¡Oh sí, sí, señorita! – dijo el hombre acercándose tímidamente.

- Te extrañé, Gilles – le dijo Camille, colgándose del cuello y dándole un fuerte abrazo que tomó al buen hombre por sorpresa - ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?

- Si usted así lo quiere, mademoiselle – contestó el hombre emocionado.

- Claro que sí.

El doctor presenció la escena, sorprendido. Había tanto de esa paciente que no conocía… Cada vez que creía haberla intuido, Camille lo sorprendía con una nueva faceta. Podía ser tan frágil como aguerrida, tan dulce como amarga, tan desafiante como cooperadora. De todas las palabras que podía usar para describir a Camille, había decido que sólo una era la perfecta: impredecible.

- Permítame llevar su maleta, mademoiselle – dijo el mayordomo quitándole la maleta a Duval – Aquí tiene su propina, buen hombre.

- ¡Gilles! ¡No! – rió de buena gana Camille.

- Déjelo – dijo Duval con una sonrisa de medio lado – Supongo que me lo he ganado.

- Oh, doctor, por favor.

- ¿Doctor? Monsieur, por favor, ¡discúlpeme! – rogó el mayordomo avergonzado.

- Descuide, descuide.

- ¿Quiere pasar a tomar una taza de té, doctor?

Camille lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa, invitándolo a pasar. Duval la miró por unos instantes, dispuesto a aceptar. Entrar en su departamento sería como entrar en vida, pensó para sus adentros. Dio un paso indeciso, pero una voz familiar lo hizo detenerse.

- ¡Camille! – gritó Tom, quien en un segundo estuvo a su lado – Llegaron antes que nosotros.

- Era la idea, ¿no? – preguntó la joven.

- Sí, lo era – Tom miró de arriba abajo al médico, cortándole el paso al departamento – Gracias, doctor Duval.

- Le decía al doctor si quería acompañarnos a tomar una taza de té.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita, pero debo retirarme.

- Comprendo – dijo Camille sin darle mayor importancia al asunto – Gracias por todo, doctor, adiós.

- Adiós, señorita Lefevre – dijo Duval haciéndole una leve reverencia – Adiós, señor Stevens – terminó, dándole la mano a Tom, quien no dudo en estrechársela con fuerza.

- Adiós, doctor. George viene enseguida – dijo Tom volviéndose a Camille - Estaba estacionando su auto, por eso me adelanté…

Camille entró por fin a su departamento, seguida de Gilles y Tom. La puerta de cerró tras ellos y, por unos instantes, el doctor se quedó frente a la puerta, mirando sin mirar. Finalmente bajó la cabeza y emprendió la retirada. George había llegado en silencio y lo observaba a sólo un par de metros.

- ¿Está seguro de que no quiere acompañarnos, monsieur Duval?

- Tengo mucho que hacer, monsieur Johnson – le contestó sorprendido, al verse descubierto.

- Claro – contestó George discretamente.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días. Gracias por todo.

- Descuide. Sólo cumplo con mi deber.

George lo miró alejarse por el pasillo y perderse por las escaleras. Cuando ya no pudo oír sus pasos, golpeó por fin en la puerta del departamento del Camille.

- Desde luego – pensó George para sus adentros – Bien sé yo eso de limitarse a cumplir con el deber.

La propia Camille le abrió la puerta. Se veía cansada, pero George bien sabía que no lo iba a aceptar las sugerencias de hacer una pausa. Tendría que obligarla a descansar. ¡Qué caso tenía! Todos los herederos tenían las mismas mañas.

**-P P P-**

Tras la discusión telefónica, las cosas entre Candy y Albert no habían mejorado mucho. Habían pasado otras dos semanas durante las cuales sólo habían conversado un par de veces, sin siquiera verse. La construcción de la clínica había comenzado y Candy debía estar presente para supervisar cada detalle. Por otra parte, el juicio contra los integrantes del consejo de Camille había llegado a una etapa clave y Albert debía mantenerse atento a las peticiones que le llegaban una y otra vez desde Francia, Londres y Boston. Con Camille recuperada y activa todo parecía acelerarse aún más. No podía quedarse atrás. No quería quedarse atrás.

El embarazo de Annie había seguido su curso sin mayores problemas. Candy la llamaba a menudo para saber de su estado, según decía, pero a Annie no le costó mucho comprender que la que necesitaba apoyo no era ella, sino su hermana. Dejó pasar algunos días, pero al darse cuenta de que Candy no se decidía a contarle qué le ocurría, optó por la vía directa.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas con Albert?

Candy guardó silencio por unos instantes, sorprendida por la pregunta de su hermana.

- Bien – mintió – Todo bien.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro… en serio – siguió mintiendo Candy.

- ¿Y por qué no me hablas nunca de él?

- ¿Nunca? – preguntó Candy, sintiéndose descubierta.

- Sí. Nunca. Y es raro, ¿no crees? Todas las novias que he conocido no paran de hablar de sus novios durante los primeros meses.

- Albert y yo no somos novios.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué son, entonces?

- Somos… bueno… somos…

- ¿Amigos?

- No, desde luego que no.

- ¿Ya no son amigos?

- Sí lo somos… O sea, Annie, por favor, tú sabes a qué me refiero.

- No, no lo sé. ¿Qué son?

- Somos… bueno, estamos juntos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo están?

- Sí… no… no lo sé…

Y se había puesto a llorar. Sin previo aviso, una cascada de lágrimas había caído por sus mejillas, sorprendiéndolas a ambas. Las cosas estaban bastante mal, para estar tan bien, pensó Annie. Tras algunos instantes Candy se calmó y lograron conversar algo, pero Annie no sacó nada en limpio. ¿Es que Candy seguiría siempre creyendo que debía ser perfecta y fuerte todo el tiempo? Tendría que hablar con Archie. Necesitaba saber la opinión de Albert. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo acaso en una Celestina? No, en ningún caso. Sólo le preocupaba su familia y entre Tom, que estaba al otro lado del mundo, y Candy, que estaba en Chicago, lo más sencillo era concentrarse en ella. Ya tendría tiempo para conversar con Tom.

Amaba a sus hermanos y quería verlos felices de una vez por todas. El amor era algo tan simple y maravilloso. ¿Cómo es que no lograban darse cuenta? Annie sonrió con melancolía. No, no era algo tan simple. Bien lo sabía ella, que había tenido que competir en silencio contra su propia hermana para conquistar el amor de Archie. Sí, muy bien lo sabía ella, que había visto a Archie sufrir por Candy y había tenido que esperar largos años antes de que por fin él la mirara con otros ojos y aceptara su cariño. Annie se acomodó en el sillón donde estaba sentada y al hacerlo, sintió por primera vez un muy leve golpecito en su vientre. Se quedó inmóvil, sin saber si lo había imaginado o si era real. Se movió de nuevo, poco a poco, y otra vez lo sintió. Esta vez no tuvo dudas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras con sus manos envolvía a la pequeña creiatura que crecía en su interior. Estaba viva y era suya y de Archie. Jamás la separarían de ella.

Jamás había sido tan feliz.

****-P P P-****

Tom había iniciado el viaje a Europa con sólo una idea en mente: ver a Lorraine. En cambio, se había encontrado con Camille y respecto a ella, no había trazado plan alguno, porque para él era una desconocida. Mientras la joven estuvo hospitalizada no había sido necesario pensar en eso, pues existía entre ambos un acuerdo tácito de no conversar sobre lo que había sucedido en América. Pero el tiempo avanzaba y el dinero se le acababa. Tom simplemente no podía darse el lujo de seguir estirando una situación tan poco clara, pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía si de verdad quería aclararla, pues ni él mismo estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

Observaba a Camille Lefevre desde lejos, con cuidado. Lorraine lo había cautivado. Camille lo intimidaba. Ante Lorraine no había temido mostrarse tal cual era; ante Camille se sentía obligado fingir. Ante Lorraine se sentía dueño del universo; ante Camille, en cambio, se sentía como un pobre diablo. Mientras él estaba alojado en un hotelito miserable y el dinero se le escabullía entre los dedos, Camille vivía en un departamento hermoso y se daba el lujo de sentenciar a muerte la mansión en la que había vivido junto a sus padres. En Lakewood, Tom era el capitán de un pequeño ejército de empleados, tenía dinero más que suficiente para llevar una buena vida y darse los gustos que quisiera, era conocido, querido y respetado. En París, en cambio, no era nadie.

Camille notaba su incomodidad y trataba de hacerlo sentir a gusto, colmándolo de regalos que no hacían más que aumentar el sentimiento de humillación de Tom. Si él llegaba con un humilde ramo de flores a visitarla, ella ya había ordenado que decoraran la casa con finísimos ramos de orquídeas o rosas frescas. En Lakewood él la había llevado a todas partes en su caballo o en automóvil; en París, Tom debía amoldarse a las posibilidades de Camille, que de no ser por las recomendaciones del médico, habrían sido infinitas. Camille no era ostentosa, simplemente disfrutaba con naturalidad de todo aquello que la había rodeado desde niña desde libros hasta obras de arte, e intentaba contagiarlo con sus gustos. Pero Tom nada de eso sabía y no mostraba interés alguno por adaptarse.

Las diferencias comenzaron a hacerse patentes la primera noche que lo invitó a cenar a un restaurante cerca del río Sena. Camille había tenido cuidado de elegir un lugar algo informal, para que Tom se sintiera a gusto. Sin embargo, sus botas y sombrero vaquero no pasaron desapercibidos para el resto de los comensales que no dejaban de mirarlo con risitas irónicas. Tom se sintió fatal y la velada terminó siendo un fracaso. En otra oportunidad, la joven lo invito a visitar una pequeña galería de arte moderno, pero Tom no sólo se aburrió, sino que manifestó sin rodeos que la pintura le parecía algo carente de todo sentido. Aunque dolida, Camille no se dio por vencida y volvió a intentarlo otra vez, con otro museo, luego en otro restaurante, incluso con un breve paseo a las afueras de París. Estaba decidida a mostrarle su mundo, tal como él le había mostrado el suyo, pero las evidencias eran demasiado fuertes: ambos pertenecían a mundos distintos. Demasiado distintos.

Tom había notado sus modales refinados desde el primer día, pero había creído que eso se debía sólo a que era extranjera y que no tenía mayor importancia. Ahora, en cambio, se sentía incómodo y torpe a su lado y estaba siempre a la defensiva. Así, poco a poco, empezaron a surgir los inevitables roces. Ella había aceptado con paciencia sus maneras bruscas, pero ahora, en París, también esperaba que Tom hiciera un esfuerzo por adaptarse, pero entre millones, mayordomos y automóviles de lujo, el vaquero se sentía a la deriva. Y ya no se debía a que no dominara el idioma o que a veces se perdiera en la ciudad, sino porque todo lo que tenía le parecía nada en comparación con lo mucho que la chica poseía. Con Camille jamás podría llevar una vida sencilla. Jamás serían compatibles, porque ahora, por fin, comprendía que tal como él era un hombre que pertenecía a la simpleza del campo, ella era una mujer que pertenecía a la complejidad de la ciudad.

Camille siempre había tenido un carácter difícil, pero con ingenio y buen humor Tom había terminado por vencerla. En Francia y a cargo de un imperio comercial en peligro, ya no había tiempo para esas debilidades, no porque Camille no quisiera, sino porque el tiempo y las circunstancias no se lo permitían. Cuando estaban solos, aunque lo intentaran, no lograban tener esa conexión que antes los había unido. Estaban tensos y a la defensiva. Camille trataba de hacerlo sentir bien, pero el joven veía en ello sólo una nueva forma de humillación y se resentía. Camille luchaba por hacerlo sentir como su igual, por integrarlo a su mundo, por demostrarle que lo quería y que le tendría paciencia, pero en el fondo, había algo mucho más fuerte que los separaba: Tom esperaba ser el rey de su casa, no el príncipe consorte. Tom Stevens había sido criado para ser el proveedor, no el mantenido, y junto a Camille Lefevre siempre sería sólo eso, un mantenido. Y eso, precisamente eso, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Mientras los días de ella transcurrían entre reuniones de negocios, juicios y transacciones millonarias, él permanecía en un estado de ocio permanente que le resultaba bochornoso. Jamás en su vida había pasado un día sin trabajar, porque desde pequeño había aprendido que el trabajo dignifica al hombre. Ahora, al lado de una exitosa mujer de negocios, no sólo se sentía insignificante, sino que definitivamente avergonzado. ¿Y qué podía hacer, si ni siquiera podía hablar francés? ¿De qué servían todos sus conocimientos sobre el campo y los animales en una ciudad como París?

La llamada de su padre resultó salvadora. Lo necesitaba de vuelta, pues la temporada de cosechas de acercaba y había mucho trabajo que preparar. Era la excusa perfecta para regresar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta París? – le preguntó Camille, sorprendida ante la noticia.

- No se trata de eso, Camille.

- ¿Entonces? ¿De qué se trata?

- Mi padre me necesita y…

- Pero tú no eres el único que trabaja con él. ¿No puedes contratar a alguien más?

- ¿Y tú no puedes contratar a alguien más para que lleve tus negocios?

- No es lo mismo, Tom. No puedes comprar la complejidad de mis negocios con tus… - Camille guardó silencio en el minuto que vio la cara de Tom.

- ¿De mi qué? – le preguntó de mal modo.

- De tu… de… Quiero decir… Bueno, no me mal interpretes, Tom, pero sinceramente, ¿qué tan complicado puede ser manejar una granja?

- No, supongo que no es tan complicado ni tan refinado como sus empresas, señorita Lefevre. Mal que mal, para usted no somos más que unos pobres campesinos, ¿o me equivoco?

- Tom, por favor, no exageres, no quise decir eso – intentó disculparse Camille con una sonrisa.

- Pero lo dijiste – dijo Tom molesto librándose con un brusco movimiento de la mano que Camille le había puesto sobre el hombro – En fin, supongo que esto es algo que tú no puedes entender. Después de todo, naciste siendo rica.

- Trabajo igual que ustedes, Tom. ¿O necesitas que te lo recuerde? – le contestó dolida Camille - Si tu padre necesita ayuda, yo podría…

- Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto – le dijo Tom mirándola severo.

- Puedo contratar a algún agrónomo para que lo ayude. ¿No crees?

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a meter a cualquiera en mi casa? ¿O que voy a usar tu dinero? Perdóname, señorita millonaria, pero eso es lo último que necesito.

- Tom, sé que has gastado una fortuna estando en París…

- Lo que yo haya gastado o no a ti no te incumbe, Camille. Por favor, preocúpate sólo de tu dinero, no del mío, ¿quieres? Yo veré cómo arreglo mis asuntos. No necesito tu limosna ni la de nadie, ¿me oíste? – le contestó Tom, subiendo la voz indignado. Sin proponérselo, la chica había herido su orgullo de hombre.

- ¡No es necesario que te pongas así, Tom! – contestó Camille también molesta – Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte.

- ¡Pues no necesito tu ayuda!

- ¡Pues entonces haz lo que quieras!

- Está bien – dijo poniéndose de pie – Lo haré.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Camille viéndolo alejarse molesto.

- A hacer lo que quiera – le dijo alejándose a grandes zancadas.

- ¡Espera un momento, Tom! – gritó molesta Camille - ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- No, ¿quién te crees tú que eres, Camille? ¿Crees que puedes mandarnos a todos con tu dinero? ¡Pues no a mí! ¿Me oíste? ¡No necesito tu dinero!

- ¡Sólo fue un comentario! – se defendió la chica - Si no lo quieres, está bien, perdona, olvídalo, podemos encontrar otra solución para que no te vayas. ¿Para qué vamos a pelear? – agregó conciliadora.

- Este no es tu problema, Camille. Tengo que irme, mi padre me necesita.

- ¿Es idea mía o esto es algo que ya tenías decidido antes de conversar conmigo? – le preguntó con tristeza Camille.

- Por favor, no empieces…

- Contéstame, Tom. Ya lo habías decidido, ¿verdad?

Tom dio un pesado suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cadera, mirando el suelo. Camille sabía perfectamente lo que ese gesto significaba.

- ¿Por qué viniste a París, Tom?

- Tú sabes por qué vine, Camille – contestó notablemente incómodo.

- No, no lo sé. Nunca me lo has dicho. ¿Por qué viniste?

- Yo… bueno… yo estaba preocupado por ti y pensé que…

- ¿Qué?

- No sé, pensé que podría pasarte algo y… pero no importa, eso ya pasó.

- ¿Me quieres, Tom? – preguntó Camille con el corazón en la mano.

- ¿Cómo? Camille, no es el momento, para…

- Dime la verdad. Merezco saber la verdad.

- ¿Ahora te importa la verdad? – le contestó Tom, mirándola de frente, con una sonrisa irónica.

Camille acusó el golpe de inmediato. Ella no tenía derecho a exigirle nada. Menos que fuera sincero. Bajando la vista apenada, optó por guardar silencio.

- No me obligues a decir cosas que no quiero, Camille. Es lo mejor para los dos. Buenas noches – dijo por fin Tom, antes de abandonar el departamento en silencio.

En sólo un segundo, todos sus sueños se rompieron en mil pedazos. No importaba cuánto se esforzara. No importaba cuánto cediera. Tom jamás la perdonaría.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya queda muy poquito :-)<strong>


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

Desde su escritorio, Camille tenía una vista privilegiada de París. El atardecer era particularmente bello, la postal perfecta y el marco ideal para el romance, aunque para otros, tal vez. No para ella. No teniendo que lidiar con tantos problemas a la vez.

Con la mirada perdida, recordaba las palabras con las que George le había confirmado lo que ella sabía desde un comienzo: no se quedaría a trabajar a su lado. No era cuestión de dinero, no era cuestión de falta de cariño, era cuestión de ansias de libertad. Después de todo, sí había aprendido su lección tras una vida dedicada a los Andrew.

Los Andrew… siempre los Andrew. Los Andrew eran un misterio para ella. Desde el día que había llegado a América, la vida se empeñaba en enfrentarlos una y otra vez. Sin embargo, aún no había conocido a ninguno de ellos, salvo por las breves conversaciones telefónicas que habían sostenido. El mundo de los negocios no era mundo para los afectos, bien lo sabía Camille; toda esa buena disposición de William Andrew y su familia para ayudarla era sólo producto de la conveniencia, lo tenía muy claro. De haber querido, habría podido provocar un escándalo de proporciones para perjudicarlos, pero Andrew se las había arreglado muy bien para mantenerla "tranquila" y, en cierta forma, comprometida. Sin embargo, no era eso realmente lo que la detenía, sino algo mucho más sencillo: estaba cansada de pelear.

Y luego estaba Tom… Tom, el hombre al que había esperado por tanto tiempo, por el cual había desafiado a todos… a su manera, claro. Tom. Tom y ella… ¿Qué eran en realidad? Aunque había intentado abordar el tema más de una vez, él jamás le había dicho por qué había venido a Francia. Ella ya le había explicado muchas veces por qué le había ocultado su verdadera identidad, le había pedido disculpas, le había explicado sus motivos, le había contado todo. Tom había dicho que comprendía, pero Camille sabía que no era verdad. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿De qué otra manera podía demostrarle lo que sentía por él? O aún más importante… ¿qué era lo que él sentía por ella?

Camille lo estaba intentando. De verdad lo estaba intentando, pero… ¡Tom la sacaba de quicio! No quería ceder en nada, no aceptaba nada, se quejaba por todo, sentía celos por todo. ¡Celos! ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese tonto vaquero tener celos de un medico que apenas conocía? ¡Eso era lo más ridículo del mundo! ¿Y cómo se atrevía a hacerle escenas de celos si ni siquiera eran novios? Porque no se lo había pedido formalmente. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que un par de besos y abrazos furtivos le daban algún tipo de derecho sobre ella? Pero no era sólo eso. ¿Por qué se negaba a acompañarla a las pocas reuniones sociales a las que se había animado a asistir? Camille aún estaba en recuperación y, como era de esperarse, no podía hacer mucha vida social. Sin embargo, en un par de ocasiones habían compartido alguna cena informal en su departamento junto a algunos abogados y otras personas de las empresas. Lamentablemente, las cosas no habían salido del todo bien y Tom había terminado molesto y avergonzado, principalmente porque no entendía francés ni tampoco de modales de alta sociedad; pero aun así, ella jamás se había avergonzado de él. Jamás lo menospreciaba. ¿Por qué entonces Tom insistía en sentirse la víctima de las circunstancias? ¿Por qué parecía querer hacerla sentir culpable de tener lo que tenía, de ser lo que era? Ella era rica, es cierto, y había recibido una educación privilegiada, ¡pero él también era rico y había tenido acceso a una buena educación! No era su culpa que él no la hubiese aprovechado como ella. Cada uno había hecho lo que podía con su vida y sus circunstancias. Ella ya lo había pagado bastante caro. ¿Es que acaso no le parecía suficiente a Tom? ¡Maldito dinero! Sus padres se habían sacrificado tanto por construir una fortuna para ella y ella había trabajado duro para hacerla crecer, pero una y otra vez comprobaba que más que una protección, ese dinero era una carga insoportable.

Sin embargo… ¿por qué negar lo que ella era? ¿Por qué renegar y avergonzarse de lo que sus padres le habían legado? No sólo su dinero, sino también sus conocimientos, sus gustos, su forma de vivir la vida. Sobre todo, ¿por qué ocultar su inteligencia? ¿Por qué era ella, y sólo ella, la que una y otra vez tenía que ponerse a su nivel? ¿Por qué no era nunca Tom el que hacía el esfuerzo por ponerse a la altura de ella? Había tratado de abrirle su mundo, pero él le había pagado con resentimiento, acusándola de haber sido una niña mimada y privilegiada mientras él había trabajado desde niño. ¿No entendía Tom que aquello la dañaba? ¿No estaba dispuesto a ceder en nada con tal de estar juntos? ¿Por qué insistía una y otra vez en usar ese sombrero si sabía que en París no sólo era innecesario, sino que ridículo? ¿Por qué ponía cara de aburrimiento en cuanto comenzaba a hablar de algún libro o de alguna pieza musical que a ella le gustaba? ¿Por qué era ella capaz de escuchar sus historias campechanas mientras él no se molestaba siquiera en escuchar lo que ella tuviera que contar de sus empresas? ¿Es que ni siquiera podía simular un poco de interés por sus cosas, por su vida, por aquello que para ella era importante?

Un leve golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus cada vez más sombríos pensamientos.

- Mademoiselle, el señor Stevens acaba de llegar.

- Gracias, Gilles.

Sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato. No quería pelear con él de nuevo, quería que la cena para George fuera algo tranquilo, casi familiar, si es que aquello fuera posible. Quería estar junto a él. Quería quererlo. Pero… ¿quería él lo mismo?

- Hola, Camille – la saludó Tom con un beso en la mejilla que sólo hizo que sus nervios se crisparan aún más.

- Hola, Tom… - Camille guardó silencio, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Tom molesto.

- Nada. ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Por qué tan sensible?

- ¿Sensible yo? ¡Ja! – rió irónico Tom – Lo que me faltaba.

- Tom, por favor… - rogó Camille.

- Está bien, está bien. ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro – accedió Camille en tono triste – Voy por mi abrigo.

Camille pensó en hacer un comentario sobre la desordenada ropa de Tom, sobre su cabello descuidado… pero comprendió de inmediato que no sólo sería inútil, sino una descortesía. Era lo mejor que tenía, lo sabía, y seguramente ya no le quedaba dinero. Podría regalarle algo, pero sería perdido. Todo terminaría en el mismo lugar donde terminaban cada uno de sus regalos: olvidados en algún armario o donde quiera que los dejara. Su orgullo jamás le permitiría admitir que necesita algo tan básico como ropa. Aunque quisiera, no podía trabajar, pues apenas hablaba una que otra palabra en francés, con pésimo acento y ya ni siquiera mostraba interés por aprender. Había rechazado de plano la sugerencia de un profesor particular. Nada que Camille pudiera pagar sería adecuado para él. Absolutamente nada.

Mientras caminaba cabizbaja a su habitación, la joven se encontró con su fiel mayordomo, quien ya traía el abrigo que necesitaba. El buen hombre la miró con lo que a Camille le pareció una mezcla de compasión y reproche. ¿Se daba cuenta él también? Desde luego que sí. Tapar el sol con un dedo siempre había sido algo imposible.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Gilles. Es sólo que… - ¿Qué? Ni ella misma sabía qué era lo que pasaba.

- Mademoiselle, por favor, usted no tiene por qué darme explicaciones – le dijo el mayordomo, para salvarla del bochorno.

- Tom está cansado, ya sabes. Le cuesta tanto el francés y…

- Desde luego, mademoiselle. Lo que usted diga – sentenció con tristeza.

Camille sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- Con trabajo duro y disposición, todos podemos mejorar, mademoiselle. Pero cambiar para transformarnos en algo que no somos y no queremos ser… - dijo el hombre dándole unos leves golpecitos en la mano derecha- ese, mi querida niña, es un sacrificio que no vale la pena hacer… y algo que tampoco tenemos derecho a pedirle a las personas que de verdad amamos.

Sorprendida por el inesperado consejo, la chica trató de articular palabras para explicar lo inexplicable, pero el hombre no se lo permitió.

- Buenas noches, mademoiselle – le dijo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia antes de retirarse.

Camille se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, con la libertad que tanto le había costado ganar?

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – oyó de lejos gritar a Tom.

¿Gritar? Ella era una mujer con sentimientos, no una vaca en un potrero. Se diría que muchas veces Tom lo olvidaba. Camille caminó en silencio hasta la sala y se quedó mirándolo significativamente, esperando. Tom le mantuvo la mirada por un rato, se encogió de hombros y se acercó hacia la puerta.

- ¿No vas a ayudarme a ponerme el abrigo? – le dijo Camille sin moverse de su lugar.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para eso? – le preguntó sorprendido Tom.

Camille levantó una ceja sorprendida, reprimiendo la rabia que la inundó. En silencio y con suma elegancia, se puso el abrigo, tomó su fina cartera, se puso un par de guantes y caminó hasta la puerta, sin esperar a Tom.

- Antes ni siquiera tenía que pedírtelo – le dijo cuando pasó a su lado.

La noche sería complicada. No había duda de aquello.

**- P P P -**

Candy miraba aburrida al hombre que hablaba de millones, inversiones y otras tonterías. No sabía si era el quinto o el décimo quinto del día, porque todos los oradores le parecían igual de aburridos. Dinero, dinero, dinero. Pero si los hombres eran insufribles, las mujeres presentes no se quedaban atrás. ¿Mujeres? Eran más bien versiones masculinas de una mujer, serias, toscas, frías, calculadoras y hostiles. Su delicada coquetería femenina las insultaba. Para ellas, Candy no pasaba de ser una mujercita frívola y cabeza hueca, porque usaba algo de maquillaje, vestidos de colores vivos y sonreía. Para ellos, en cambio, Candy no era más que una trepadora que había sabido jugar bien sus cartas, pero que obviamente no sabía nada de negocios ni de dinero, una mujercita que sin duda tendría un precio, una mujercita que no podía ser tomada en serio.

El señor Graham la había animado a asistir al congreso para que comenzara a codearse con los grandes empresarios del país, confiado en que sería una excelente oportunidad para ella. Pero Candy simplemente no encajaba en ese ambiente. Los hombres la juzgaban tanto como las mujeres. Ambos la menospreciaban: unas, por ser femenina y alegre, otros, por su belleza y su inteligencia. ¿Es que acaso eran ésas cualidades incompatibles? ¿Desde cuando la femineidad no podía ser adornada con inteligencia? ¿Y por qué una sonrisa debía ser considerada una coquetería con el sexo opuesto? Ellos la juzgaban. Ellas la juzgaban. Pero todos a sus espaldas, porque de frente, sólo la adulaban.

Nadie de las empresas Andrew había asistido al seminario. Era el más importante del país, el lugar perfecto para forjar alianzas y fortalecer las redes comerciales, el punto donde los ricos y poderosos confluían una vez al año para medirse unos a otros y discutir las novedades. Como era de esperarse, en esta ocasión la historia que estaba en boca de todos era la de Lefevre y los Andrew. O mejor dicho, la historia de Camille. Unos opinaban que la chica estaba perdida, que sin su consejo se iría al suelo. Otros, en cambio, opinaban que era la ocasión perfecta para acercársele y establecer nuevos negocios para su propio beneficio. A Candy le escandalizó oír a algunos decir que una vez sola, sería mucho más fácil aprovecharse de ella, mientras algunas mujeres la consideraban un verdadero ícono de lo que llamaban "feminismo". Las críticas y los chismes que circulaban sobre Camille habían alcanzado proporciones épicas tras el escándalo de su consejo, transformándola en una suerte de heroína.

Y en esa tragedia, el héroe perfecto para rescatarla tenía nombre y apellido: William Albert Andrew.

- Es cosa de tiempo – decía una mujer mayor, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té en uno de los intermedios – Evidentemente ambos terminarán juntos.

Candy se había acercado sigilosamente al grupo, tratando de oír la conversación.

- ¿En serio lo crees, Grace? Todo el mundo sabe que la detesta – sentenció otra de las presentes.

- Del amor al odio hay sólo un paso, querida – sentenció en tono sabio la mujer – Además, Andrew ya está perdiendo su atractivo y carisma. Ya no es lo que era antes, ¿recuerdan?

- Oh sí… claro que recuerdo – confirmó soñadora otra mujer del grupo.

- Es atractivo, desde luego, pero sus bonos han bajado mucho. Su comportamiento durante el último tiempo ha sido algo… ¿cómo decirlo?

- ¿Extraño? – sugirió otra mujer.

- Él y toda su familia siempre han sido extraños, querida. La única capaz de poner una gota de cordura era Elroy Andrew, que en paz descanse. Me refiero a que ya no es el jovencito que encantó a todo el mundo. Todo ese misterio que le rodeaba terminó por aburrir y sus excentricidades ya no impactan a nadie. Además, se transformó en un hombre bastante desagradable y antisocial. Desde que su tía murió ha mejorado un poco, pero me cuentan que ha vuelto a las andadas. En fin, lo que ese hombre necesita es una mujer…

Candy abrió los ojos impresionada. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que las manos le temblaban.

- Andrew necesita una mujer que le dé prestigio y le permita recobrar algo de la magia que antes tenía. Ningún padre de alta sociedad con dos dedos de frente lo dejará acercarse a sus hijas, no después de lo ocurrido con la señorita Jacobs – un coro de afirmaciones llenas de indignación recorrió al grupo, confirmando los dichos de la mujer - Salvo, claro, padres que estén en aprietos financieros. Pero Andrew sabe demasiado de negocios como para caer en la trampa de comprar una esposa a buen precio.

- ¿Y entonces? – oyó Candy preguntar de nuevo a la mujer de pelo oscuro. Era horrible la forma en que las mujeres se referían a sus pares, como si fueran animales que se tranzaba en el mercado. Pero era aún peor la forma en que analizaban la conducta de Albert.

- Entonces, querida, es evidente que lo único que Andrew puede hacer es conseguir un buen partido.

- Y el único buen partido disponible es…

Candy contuvo el aliento, deseando de todo corazón no oír la respuesta que su corazón ya le había dado.

- Camille Lefevre, desde luego. ¿Se les puede ocurrir alguien mejor?

Todas concordaron con el veredicto justo a tiempo para ingresar a la siguiente sesión. Una a una, las mujeres retornaron al salón, riendo y haciendo comentarios mordaces sobre los Andrew, gozando con el nuevo chisme que ya comenzaba a circular.

Albert necesitaba una mujer a su lado. Albert había perdido su encanto. Albert necesitaba un buen partido. Y ella… ¿qué papel jugaba ella en esa historia?

****- P P P -****

- Mademoiselle…

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Camille distraídamente.

- Tiene una visita.

- ¿Tom?

- No, mademoiselle… - dijo contrariado el mayordomo, lo cual llamó la atención de Camille.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gilles? ¿Quién es?

- Bueno…

- Soy yo, Camille.

Una oleada de sensaciones recorrió su cuerpo. La suave molestia que siempre sentía en la herida del hombro se transformó en una puntada aguda y de pronto se quedó sin aire. Todos los recuerdos y los miedos se apoderaron de ella.

- Necesito hablar contigo…

- Monsieur Clermont, por favor… - rogó el mayordomo.

- Camille, por favor…

Las manos le temblaban. Gustav se veía demacrado. Lo había visto varias veces durante el juicio, pero jamás se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Él defendía a su esposa. Ella defendía su vida. Estaban en bandos totalmente opuestos. Sin embargo, tal como George muchas veces le había dicho, de todos los que la rodeaban, él había sido el único que no había actuado en su contra. Al final de cuentas, Gustav había resultado ser una víctima más, tal como ella. ¿Y es que quién se habría podido imaginar que Juliette, su propia esposa, había estado tras el asesinado de los padres de Camille?

A medida que avanzaba el juicio, las motivaciones de la mujer habían salido muy pronto a flote. Era irónico ver cómo las circunstancias se invertían. La falta de tiempo y recursos de las cortes francesas que antes había jugado en contra de Camille, ahora le facilitaba las cosas. Las evidencias contra Juliette y Philippe eran tan claras, que nadie dudaba que ambos pasarían muchos años en la cárcel. Pero, ¿qué había motivado a Juliette a cometer un delito como aquel? En cierta forma, Philippe había dicho la verdad: nada había sido planificado de la forma en que terminó siendo. Juliette y Philippe se habían conocido en un casino que la mujer frecuentaba por esos días, siempre frustrada por lo que entonces definía como el papel de segundón de su marido. Una y otra vez le había rogado que hiciera "valer sus derechos" ante el padre de Camille y que recibiera las recompensas monetarias y el reconocimiento que merecía. Pero Gustav era demasiado amigo de Lefevre como para interesarse más allá de lo necesario en los puestos encumbrados y las fortunas rápidas. Juliette, en cambio, miraba con envidia a quienes ascendían aún más en la escala social mientras ellos permanecían en las sombras.

Nunca pensó atentar contra la vida de los padres de Camille; simplemente buscó la forma de hacerlos pagar por las injusticias que, a su modo de ver, ella y su familia sufrían. Philippe era un tipo joven, adicto al juego y la vida fácil, endeudado y fanfarrón. Gustaba de alardear de sus conquistas las que, con o sin ellas saberlo, terminaban financiando sus vicios. Pero en el último tiempo se había quedado solo, con deudas cada vez mayores, y su situación había comenzado a complicarse. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Juliette, quien recién comenzaba a frecuentar los casinos y resultó presa fácil de sus mañas en el juego. Pronto la mujer le debía una enorme suma de dinero y, temerosa del escándalo y de darle a conocer la situación a su marido, le ofreció a Philippe una forma de pago alternativa: abrirle las puertas a una gran fortuna.

Al principio Philippe dudó, pero cuando Juliette le hizo ver quién era la tímida y poca cosa Camille Lefevre y cuál era la fortuna de sus padres, el hombre se mostró interesado. El negocio parecía sencillo. Demasiado sencillo, pensó Philippe, accediendo a condonar parte de la deuda de Juliette si efectivamente lo introducía a su círculo social y a la vida de la joven Lefevre. Cuando las cosas se complicaron con el cambio de testamento, Philippe estuvo a punto de terminar con todo y decidido a recuperar el dinero que le adeudaba, comenzó a chantajear y acorralar cada vez más a Juliette. Fue entonces que la mujer lo insinuó que podría obtener más de algo en la mansión Lefevre y Philippe, fanfarrón como era, pensó que aquello seguro sería muy sencillo.

Entonces las cosas otra vez se les escaparon de las manos y todo cambió demasiado rápido. Camille logró que su padre cambiara el testamento, idea que el propio Philippe le había metido en la cabeza. Queriendo darle una sorpresa, mantuvo lo que ella consideraba una "buena" noticia en secreto, pues esperaba dársela a conocer al final de la cena que terminó con sus padres muertos. Para entonces, sabiendo que tenía a Camille y a Juliette en sus manos, se sentía capaz de todo. Su ambición y ansias de dinero fácil aumentaban a medida que los días pasaban. Con una idea fija en la cabeza, acudió a Juliette y la amenazó con contarle todo a Gustav si no conseguía para él dos cosas: un arma limpia y una cena en la mansión Lefevre. Juliette se dio cuenta entonces de que las cosas se le habían escapado completamente de las manos y que estaba acorralada, pero ya estaba demasiado comprometida como para echar pie atrás y aceptó, entregándole una de las armas de su marido. Desde luego Philippe tenía su propia arma y, si bien no era su intención usarla en casa de Camille, pensaba que podría necesitarla en caso de emergencia.

"Sólo será un robo", le había dicho Philippe para tranquilizarla, pero el simple robo terminó transformándose en un asesinato doble cuando Camille lo sorprendió tratando de abrir la caja fuerte en el escritorio de su padre. Philippe nunca logró hacerlo y, tal como había dicho Camille, nunca vio ningún documento. Philippe era un sinvergüenza, no un asesino. Desesperado ante el tamaño de su fechoría, huyó de la mansión Lefevre fuera de sí hasta llegar a la mansión de su cómplice, donde amenazó a Juliette con contar todo si no lo ayuda. Gustav ya había sido informado de lo ocurrido en casa de Camille y Juliette se encontraba sola y desesperada, sabiendo que si no cooperaba, sería ella quien terminaría en la cárcel. Presionada por Philippe, accedió a ayudarlo, ocultándolo primero y luego poniéndolo en contacto con un abogado de dudosa reputación que terminó por ayudarlos a inventar una estrategia que Juliette debería financiar y que llevaría a Philippe a estar un breve, muy breve tiempo en la cárcel. A cambio, el hombre supuestamente dejaría en paz a Juliette, pero no lo hizo. Debido a la confusión y el miedo, Juliette pasó por alto el detalle del arma que le había prestado a Philippe, sobre todo porque pensaba que teniéndola de vuelta en casa, aquello podría comprometerla. Philippe se ofreció a deshacerse de ella, lo cual ayudaría a que su pena fuera menor, pero en realidad nunca lo hizo. En cuanto se vio libre, tal como ya había acordado con el abogado, comenzó a chantajear de nuevo a Juliette y así lo había hecho hasta entonces, amenazándola con usar el arma para inculparla. Ni siquiera en Estados Unidos logró librarse de sus amenazas y así, con el paso del tiempo, la mujer se vio más y más involucrada en lo sucedido.

Ocupado como había estado en proteger los negocios de su amigo y a su hija, ahora huérfana, Gustav jamás supo lo que su mujer hacía a sus espaldas. Ella tenía dinero suficiente como para financiar sus propios gastos y Gustav jamás cuestionaba sus decisiones. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Era su mujer y el dinero era para gastarlo. A veces le parecía que las cuentas eran elevadas, pero entonces tenía que correr a cubrirle las espaldas a Camille o a tranquilizar al consejo, siempre deseoso de deshacerse de la chica. El cambio a Estados Unidos y el crecimiento de las empresas en dicho país, sumado al romance de Camille y Tom… su vida era ella. Todos sus esfuerzos habían estado dedicados a ella, porque se lo debía a sus amigos y porque la quería. Gustav era el único que de verdad había estado siempre a su lado.

Pero eso era algo que Camille ahora ya no podía ni quería ver.

- Sal de aquí – logró por fin hablar Camille – Sal de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía.

- ¿Y por qué? Sabes que no he hecho nada.

- ¡Sal de aquí! – gritó indignada Camille.

- ¿Quiere que llame a la policía, mademoiselle? – preguntó el mayordomo.

- Hazlo si quieres – le dijo Gustav sin dejar de mirarla.

Camille apretaba los puños. Luchaba contra sus miedos y sus fantasmas, pero también contra la cordura y la locura. Todo había sido demasiado complicado y aún no lograba explicarse muchas cosas. Los que debían cuidarla la habían traicionado y los que ella creía amar terminaban por abandonarla. ¿En qué grupo estaba Gustav? ¿En el de los culpables o en el de los inocentes?

- Camille… sólo quiero pedirte…

- Si vienes a rogarme por tu mujer pierdes tu tiempo, Gustav. Ella mató a mis padres. Ella y su cómplice mataron a mis padres y tú…

- Yo no lo sabía, Camille, yo…

- ¡Basta! ¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras! ¡Sal de aquí de una vez por todas! – gritó de nuevo Camille - ¡Llama a la policía! – le ordenó al mayordomo.

- Sí, señorita… monsieur Clermont, por favor, se lo ruego – rogó el hombre de nuevo.

- Yo también los quería, Camille, y tú lo sabes.

- Pero tú…

- Sabes perfectamente bien que yo no sabía nada. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Con el rabillo del ojo, Camille logró ver que el mayordomo marcaba el teléfono. Sí, era verdad. Lo sabía. Sabía que Gustav era inocente. Y también sabía que un día tendrían que discutirlo.

- No llames a la policía, por favor… - dijo por fin Camille cerrando los ojos y tratando de recobrar el control sobre sí misma – Déjanos solos.

- Mademoiselle, ¿está segura de que…?

- Sí… por favor, Gilles, déjanos solos. Si te necesito…

- Estaré esperando en el pasillo, mademoiselle.

- Gracias – respondió Camille.

Gustav bajó la vista, avergonzado. La había visto crecer y aunque ya no le creyera, había aprendido a quererla como a una hija. Pero su mujer había asesinado a sus padres y él, sin saberlo, había financiado todo. ¿Qué podía decirle ahora? ¿Cómo podía pedirle siquiera que lo escuchara?

- Camille, sabes que no puedo… que Juliette, mis hijos…

- Lo sé perfectamente, Gustav – Camille le dio la espalda- Ella es tu mujer. Es tu familia. Tienes que defenderla.

- Así es.

- Pues no te culpo. Es más, te entiendo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ilusionado Gustav.

- Desde luego que sí: es lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo. Y créeme, Gustav, esta vez no me voy a detener ante nadie.

- Ni siquiera…

- Ni siquiera ante tu mujer. ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pedirme que lo haga? – dijo volviéndose a enfrentarlo.

- No te he pedido nada, Camille.

- Pero es lo que querías hacer, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, tal vez no – reconoció Gustav.

- ¿Tal vez?

- Camille… Sé que estamos en bandos distintos.

- Absolutamente distintos.

- Pero también quiero que sepas que… que… yo… - Gustav la miró con ojos tristes – Lamento lo que sucedió. Lamento todo, todo lo que sucedió. Debí haberte protegido, debí haberme dado cuenta antes, debí…

- Debiste haber protegido a tu mejor amigo, Gustav. Mi padre confiaba en ti…

- ¡Pero yo no sabía!

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo cansada Camille, dejándose caer en su silla – Lo sé, Gustav. Juliette nos engañó a todos.

- Te aseguro que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que…

- ¿Y tampoco se te pasó por la cabeza lo que el consejo intentaba hacer conmigo?

- Intenté prevenirte muchas veces, Camille… pero jamás pensé que llegarían tan lejos.

- Ese es el problema. Jamás pensamos que la gente que tenemos tan cerca es la que nos quiere destruir.

- Nunca te fallé, Camille. Siempre te apoyé y te cubrí las espaldas. Traté de controlar al consejo cuanto pude, pero…

- Supongo que el hecho mismo de que te dejaran fuera de su plan sólo confirma que siempre me fuiste fiel, ¿no?

- Supongo… supongo que sí.

Camille guardó silencio. Un largo silencio.

- ¿Qué quieres, Gustav? – preguntó finalmente Camille, cansada.

- Sólo quiero… sólo quiero…

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, Camille. Pase lo que pase, entiendo que ya nada será como antes, sobre todo cuando se dicte la sentencia.

- Así es… - dijo Camille. Sentía que el corazón le pesaba. Le dolía la herida y sus emociones amenazaban con traicionarla de nuevo.

- Perdóname por…

- No hay nada que perdonar – lo interrumpió Camille – Ni tú ni yo sabíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yo… lamento… haber desconfiado de ti, pero la investigación y las pruebas…

- Sí, sí… lo sé. George Johnson hizo un excelente trabajo – sonrió con tristeza Gustav - ¿Cuánto tiempo…? – Camille le dio una mirada significativa – Disculpa. No puedes contarme nada, tienes razón.

Otro largo silencio cayó entre ambos. El sonido del reloj de pared les parecía distante, igual como los días en que todo era más sencillo.

- Adiós, Camille – dijo por fin Gustav– Desearía que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

- Yo también – admitió Camille cabizbaja.

Todo lo que había que decir, ya estaba dicho. Con paso lento, Gustav se dirigió a la puerta y en silencio abandonó la vida de Camille.

- Yo también quisiera que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, Gustav – dijo para sí misma Camille cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta de su departamento – Yo también.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sintió frío. Definitivamente, ser libre no era tan fácil como lo había imaginado; estar sola, tampoco.

****- P P P -****

Albert había decidido pasar el fin de semana en Lakewood. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no dejaba Chicago y la ciudad, el ruido, el trabajo, los abogados y las preocupaciones lo estaban asfixiando. Estaba harto de todo. Estaba harto de que su vida se hubiese reducido a un interminable ir y venir de gente que le aconsejaba qué hacer y qué no hacer para terminar de una vez con la crisis de Lefevre. Estaba harto de ser un hombre de negocios. Estaba harto de ser William Andrew. Estaba harto de todo. ¡Estaba harto!

Había llegado el viernes por la tarde en silencio a la vieja mansión, dando órdenes expresas de que no le pasaran ninguna llamada, salvo que fuera una verdadera emergencia. Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance por solucionar lo solucionable. Era el momento de dar un paso al lado y tratar de desconectarse de la vorágine en que se había convertido el problema con Lefevre. Había llegado al límite de su resistencia y le daba lo mismo perder o ganar. Le daba lo mismo lo que ocurriera en Nueva York o en París. Sólo quería descansar.

La primera noche se acostó temprano, tras una cena liviana. El sábado despertó tarde, aún agotado. Tomó desayunó en su pieza y se negó a leer los diarios. Tras un largo baño, se vistió con ropa cómoda y encaminó sus pasos hasta la casa del bosque, su querida casa del bosque. Mientras caminaba se dejó sorprender por el poder sanador de la brisa y el canto de los pájaros. Las pequeñas flores silvestres que adornaban los rincones del bosque le recordaron que dentro de muy poco sería primavera. Algunos árboles comenzaban a cubrirse de retoños y las ardillas, felices, saltaban de rama en rama. Al llegar al río, suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el aire fresco y dulce le embriagara los sentidos. Respiró una y otra vez, como si lo hiciera por vez primera, inhalando paz, exhalando preocupaciones. Que se fueran… que todo se lo llevara el viento, que volvieran sus días de juventud, libres de responsabilidad. Que George le cubriera las espaldas, que su hermana lo protegiera ante la tía abuela… que su vida fuera simple, como en África, que su vida tuviera sentido, como en los días en que había vivido junto a Candy en el pequeño departamento de Chicago.

Cuando Candy no era una mujer de negocios, ni él tampoco. Cuando la vida era sencilla y él cocinaba. Cuando el mundo le daba la espalda y ella protegía sus sueños. Cuando él imaginaba que era un millonario y que tenía todo lo que ahora tenía, para ponerlo a sus pies y hacerla feliz. Cuando soñaba, simplemente, con amarla hasta el fin de sus días. ¿Por qué los sueños no eran como los habíamos imaginado? ¿Por qué todos sus sueños cumplidos lo dejaban siempre con un sabor amargo en los labios? ¿Qué más le faltaba ahora para ser feliz? Era libre, ¿no? Y era rico para darle todo lo que ella quisiera. Ya no sólo soñaba con amarla, sino que la amaba y ella lo amaba a él. Entonces, ¿qué más necesitaba para que su sueño lo hiciera feliz?

El viento sopló con fuerza, levantando algunas hojas secas y enredando su cabello.

Candy.

Su querida Candy.

Era Candy lo que le hacía falta. Era sólo ella lo que le hacía falta para ser feliz. No era el dinero, no era la fama, ni el reconocimiento. No eran los títulos ni las reuniones de negocios. No era ganar una batalla ante Camille Lefevre ni ante nadie más. Les dejaba el camino libre, les entregaba todo. Sólo volvía a pedirle una cosa a la vida: estar con Candy y amarla hasta el final de sus días. Ahí, en ese bosque, entendía por fin que su vida era complicada porque él la había complicado, que su sueño traía dolor, porque él lo estaba dejando morir. Comprendía que la amaba y que la necesitaba y que era su ausencia, y no otra cosa, lo que más lo hacía sufrir.

¿Qué iba a hacer si Candy ya no quería amarlo como él la amaba a ella?

El frío terminó por vencerlo. La pena también. Necesitaba llegar pronto a su refugio del bosque para pensar. Jamás imaginó que llegaría a sentirse tan solo siendo su novio.

****- P P P -****

En la tarde, de vuelta en la mansión, Albert no quiso cenar. Agotado y confundido, se había retirado a la sala de música, donde había intentado tocar el piano. Pero hacía tanto que no practicaba, que las notas que logró arrancarle sonaron débiles y desafinadas. Eso no estaba bien. Desde luego que podía tocar el piano como se debe. Siempre lo había hecho y siempre le había ayudado. Cerrando los ojos, se dispuso a intentarlo de nuevo. Uno… dos intentos… No, aún no estaba bien. Un tercer intento y otro más, hasta que por fin las notas comenzaron a fluir con armonía. Sus largos dedos, tímidos al principio, reencontraron poco a poco el camino que tantas veces habían recorrido sobre el teclado y, sin quererlo, la melancólica música que produjeron lo hizo sentirse aún más triste. Muchas veces, estando solo, había interpretado esa sencilla pieza pensando en Candy y ahora, siendo su novio, volvía a hacerlo.

Albert prefirió dejar de tocar el piano. En realidad, quería gritar de rabia y de dolor, porque se sentía como un tonto enjaulado, que tenía al lado la llave para su libertad, pero que no sabía cómo usarla, porque ya no quería ser libre. Él quería ser suyo. ¡Sólo suyo! Y quería que ella fuera suya, absolutamente suya. Pero Candy no era mujer hecha para ataduras. ¿Por qué de pronto una relación tan natural se había transformado en algo tan complicado? Le habría prometido que jamás la haría sufrir, se había prometido a sí mismo que cambiaría, tenían sueños, tenían una vida por delante, lo tenían todo… ¿qué era lo que faltaba para que fueran felices? ¿Qué? Abatido, extendió un brazo sobre la negra y brillante cubierta del piano, mientras los dedos de su mano izquierda saltaban tristes de una tecla a otra.

Fue así como Candy lo encontró, dándole la espalda, perdido en sus pensamientos. Haberse quedado todo el fin de semana en ese seminario habría sido una pérdida de tiempo. Ella no era una mujer de negocios. Los negocios eran su trabajo, no su vida. Cuando no lo encontró en Chicago, supo de inmediato a dónde debía dirigir sus pasos. Lakewood. Albert y ella siempre tendrían Lakewood.

El cabello desordenado de Albert y su ropa sencilla contrastaban con la imagen que Candy ya se había acostumbrado a tener de él. Sus trajes impecables de colores oscuros. Las corbatas de seda, la loción, el cabello siempre perfecto, el reloj de marca, su costosa pluma importada desde Suiza… Era imposible no rendirse a sus encantos y los detalles que adornaban su persona. En silencio, Candy caminó hacia Albert. Las primeras sombras de la tarde comenzaban ya a reflejarse en las paredes, pero Albert parecía ajeno a todo, perdido en la sencilla melodía que sus dedos arrancaban al piano. Cuando estuvo más cerca, Candy apenas logró contener un suspiro. Sus hombros anchos, sus brazos fuertes, su cabello hermoso y rebelde… ¿Cómo no sentirse embriagada por su belleza salvaje? Un paso más y luego otro… ya sólo estaba a un par de metros; él aún no advertía su presencia.

¿Debía interrumpirlo? ¿Debía romper esa visión de Albert frágil y a la vez fuerte, inclinado sobre un viejo piano, ausente en sus pensamientos? Los últimos rayos de sol le permitieron ver su rostro reflejado en uno de los cristales del ventanal que daba al jardín. Albert tenía los ojos cerrados, como si soñara. La imagen de su rostro la cautivó. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo veía? ¿Hacía cuánto no lo observaba con ojos de mujer? ¿Hacía cuánto no se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que su cercanía le producía? Los primeros botones de su camisa, abiertos como de costumbre, la invitaban a imaginar y al hacerlo, se daba cuenta de que ya no necesita sufrir por imposibles, porque Albert era suyo y estaba ahí, a su alcance, sólo a un metro de ella, lejos, en un sueño del cual moría por ser parte. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Tal vez presintiendo su presencia, Albert abrió los ojos de improviso y en el reflejo del cristal, sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¿Candy? – dijo Albert poniéndose de pie, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

- Albert…

- Pero… pensé que…

Sin mediar palabra, Candy corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos, como tantas veces había hecho cuando no era más que una chiquilla asustada.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Albert preocupado, temiendo que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido, estrechándola con fuerza, en parte para consolarla y en parte para convencerse a sí mismo de que ella estaba ahí, entre sus brazos.

- Yo no pertenezco a ese mundo, Albert.

- ¿Qué mundo? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó sin entender.

- El seminario… esa gente – Candy se aferraba con fuerza, buscando refugio en la calidez de su pecho – Yo no pertenezco a ese mundo, Albert… no quiero pertenecer a ese mundo.

- Pero, Candy – dijo Albert tratando de entender – Tú querías ir… ¿Salió algo mal? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Todo salió bien, pero… la gente… los rumores… – dijo Candy.

- ¿Qué rumores? – le preguntó Albert preocupado, rompiendo el abrazo.

- Los rumores sobre ti…

- ¿Sobre mí? Candy, habla de una vez, dime, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué rumores?

- Albert… - le dijo por fin Candy – Yo no quiero perderte…

- ¿Perderme? – Albert sintió que su corazón daba un salto. ¿Ella también sentía miedo de perderlo?

- Yo sé que no soy lo que esperabas, que no soy lo que tu familia querría para ti, que no soy como las mujeres de alta sociedad y que…

- … pero…

- … yo sé que no soy como Camille Lefevre…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Albert totalmente sorprendido– Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto Lefevre? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por supuesto que tú no eres como ella!

- ¿Soy lo que tú necesitas, Albert? – le preguntó Candy directamente – Dímelo, Albert… ¿soy de verdad lo que tú necesitas?

Albert la miró sorprendido. ¿Qué había escuchado en ese seminario? ¿Por qué se comparaba con Lefevre?

¿Por qué?

Él sabía por qué. Estaba cometiendo el mismo error de antes. Se estaba dejando llevar por el mismo orgullo de antes y estaba perdiendo lo único realmente valioso que le quedaba en la vida. Albert la miró con ojos tristes. Candy… su querida Candy. ¿Cómo era posible que la hiciera sufrir de esa manera? ¿Cómo era posible que él mismo se permitiera ahogarse en un mar de dudas, cuando la solución era tan simple y estaba a su alcance? ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo podía tenerle tanto miedo a ser feliz?

Candy, sin embargo, mal interpretó su silencio y su mirada triste y creyó ver en todo ello la confirmación de sus miedos.

- Es verdad, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Albert, mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios, enternecido por su amor.

- Tú… amas a Lefevre y no sabes cómo terminar conmigo…

- ¿Yo amo a Lefevre y no sé cómo terminar contigo…? - repitió Albert casi divertido, embrujado por el brillo de sus tristes ojos verdes.

- Entonces, yo no quiero que…

- Tú no quieres… ¿qué…? - repitió de nuevo Albert, mirándola con mayor intensidad, tomándola suavemente entre sus brazos, acortando lentamente la distancia entre ambos.

- No quieres que yo…

- Sí, Candy, es verdad, no quiero, no quiero… - susurró Albert lentamente, acariciando con sus labios los de Candy.

- ¿Entonces, por qué…? – intentó seguir Candy, apenas con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que se perdía en la delicada caricia sobre sus labios y en la fuerza del abrazo.

- Porque te amo, Candy.

Sin más, Albert tomó sus labios y la besó con toda la alegría que le producía saberla suya, con toda la pasión que despertaba en él su amor, con todos los deseos que despertaban en él sus formas de mujer. ¿Por qué? Porque la adoraba como un niño, porque la amaba como un hombre, porque la defendería como un guerrero. Porque amarla era la cosa más simple y natural del mundo, porque era lo único que daba sentido a su vida, porque era ella, y sólo ella, la única que lo conocía, la única que lo aceptaba con sus errores y su mal genio. Porque era ella la única que se entregaba a él sin reservas, y si alguna vez había dudado, era sólo porque él no había sabido transmitirle cuánto la amaba y cuánto la necesitaba. Pero nunca más. Nunca más volvería a callarse ese amor que llevaba dentro desde hacía tantos años.

Sin darle tregua, volvió a besarla con más fuerza, recordando el maravilloso día en que la había conocido en la colina, comprendiendo que escapar de ella sería como escapar de sí mismo, porque su amor y el amor de ella eran lo único que de verdad le importaba en el mundo. Si quería llamarlo príncipe, podía hacerlo, y si quería llamarlo esclavo, él se pondría a sus pies para nadie tuviera dudas de que en realidad lo era. Sólo ella sabía cómo oírlo aún en el silencio y con ella a su lado, era el hombre más fuerte del mundo, porque ella tomaba su vida y la transformaba en algo hermoso.

- Te amo, Candy – le dijo por fin sin dejar de estrecharla entre sus brazos - ¿Y tú? ¿Me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti?

- Albert, no puedo vivir sin ti. Nunca he podido vivir sin ti. Ni siquiera cuando lo intenté…

Albert sonrió complacido.

- Dime que me amas… - demandó con voz grave.

- Pero la gente en el seminario dijo que…

- Dime que me amas… – exigió de nuevo Albert, estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos.

- Pero yo creo que…

- Candy, ¡por favor! ¿Me amas o no? – preguntó Albert, casi perdiendo la paciencia.

- Claro que te amo…

- Eso es todo lo que necesito saber – sentenció complacido antes de cubrir nuevamente sus labios para besarla, deslizando la mano derecha por su espalda.

Candy se dejó llevar. Su calor, el perfume de su piel, el sabor de sus labios. Él. Albert la amaba y la besaba como sólo él sabía hacer, haciéndola subir al cielo y flotar entre las estrellas. El mundo de pronto quedaba lejos, olvidado. Sólo importaba sentirlo a él, complacerlo a él, entregarse a él. No quería perderlo. ¡No podía perderlo! Ni Camille Lefevre, ni Camille Jacobs, ni ninguna otra mujer lograría nunca apartarlo de su lado, porque haría lo que fuera por retenerlo, porque daría lo que tenía y lo que no tenía para mantenerlo a su lado, porque uno solo de sus besos valía cualquier sacrificio, porque en el amor no había que pensar, sólo había que sentir y ella, por él, sentía todo y estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo.

Menos a sí misma, porque era a ella a quien Albert amaba, no a una versión que se adaptara a sus caprichos. Lo dejaría todo, sí, menos la cordura que necesitaba para impedir que su relación se transformara en un nuevo torbellino de peleas y malos entendidos solucionados con uno o dos besos, como el que había vivido antes. Lo amaba demasiado como para volver a caer en el mismo error siguiendo sus fantasías de juventud. Su amor por Albert había empezado siendo un sueño infantil y con el paso de los años había crecido igual que ella, hasta transformarse en lo que sentía ahora, el amor maduro de una mujer.

- Albert – logró decir por fin – tenemos que hablar…

- Sí, mi amor, sí…– dijo Albert haciéndola retroceder lentamente, aprisionándola entre su pecho y el piano.

- Albert…

- Te amo, Candy, te amo… - le susurró al oído, con voz ronca, para luego deslizar sus labios con tortuosa lentitud por su cuello, despertando en su cuerpo un torbellino de sensaciones.

Candy cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro ahogado que alentó aún más a Albert. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin besarla como ella se merecía? ¿Sin acariciarla como ella disfrutaría? ¿Cómo, cómo? La sentía temblar entre sus brazos, disfrutaba la tibieza de sus manos recorriendo su espalda, depositaba uno y mil besos en su cuello y luego se alejaba, para verla con los ojos cerrados, saboreando sus caricias, invitándolo a seguir, desatando sus instintos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó sobre el piano, para que estuviera a su altura. Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada oscura de Albert y su aliento dulce otra vez acechando sus labios, invitándola con una sonrisa seductora a continuar. Era el hombre más irresistible del mundo, lo sabía, y ella, la mujer más débil de todas. Y la más afortunada. Porque Albert era suyo; sólo suyo.

Recordó entonces las palabras de las mujeres del seminario y el rostro triunfante de Camille Lefevre cruzó su mente. Miró decidida a Albert y lo besó, casi con rabia, no sabía si para borrar la imagen de Lefevre de su mente, o de la mente de su novio. Posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Albert, lo atrajo más hacia sí misma. Albert no se hizo de rogar, disfrutando cada segundo del ataque de su mujer, regalándole nuevamente los besos que la volvían loca. Decidió recorrer otra vez el cuello de Candy con sus labios, mientras su mano izquierda recorría con seguridad su espalda. Poco a poco, se apoderó de su cintura y luego dejó que su mano siguiera deslizándose por el contorno de su pierna, hasta llegar a su rodilla y descubrirla suavemente para acariciar su piel por vez primera, justo cuando Candy enredaba sus dedos en sus rubios cabellos y suspiraba en su oído.

Pero no era así como debía ser. Candy sabía que el juego estaba llegando demasiado lejos y sabía que podía terminar demasiado mal. No porque la idea de entregarse por completo a Albert no la volviera loca, sino porque sabía que después lo lamentaría, porque sabía que no hay entrega verdadera cuando hay dudas de por medio, porque sabía que ese era el momento en que tenía que demostrarse a sí misma que había aprendido la lección. Porque no quería caer de nuevo en el juego de las falsas reconciliaciones.

Candy abrió los ojos y con cariño, pero con firmeza, puso su mano sobre la mano de Albert que seguía acariciando suavemente la piel de su pierna izquierda. En cuando sintió el contacto, Albert también abrió los ojos y le sonrió, pensando que Candy lo invitaba a seguir. Pero cuando intentó seguir avanzando, Candy se lo impidió. Confundido, intentó besarla de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó con la voz agitada, aún sin entender.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Candy con voz calmada, dándole una mirada significativa.

Sólo entonces Albert reaccionó; seguía abrazando a Candy con fuerza y su mano yacía sin temor sobre su muslo, levantando su falda. Lentamente, los brazos de Candy comenzaron a dejarlo libre. Comprendiendo que había llegado demasiado lejos, Albert retiró sus manos como si en ello se le fuera la vida.

- ¡Candy, perdona, perdona! – rogó temiendo lo peor.

Su novia sonrío, mirándolo enternecida. ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Qué tenía que perdonarle si ella también se moría de deseos por entregarse a él ahí mismo? ¿Qué tenía que perdonarle si era ella la que había recibido sus caricias expertas y él apenas sus besos inseguros? ¿Qué tenía que perdonarle si la volvía loca y lo disfrutaba?

- Te amo, Albert – dijo Candy depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios, disipando todos sus miedos.

- Pero…

- Pero tenemos que hablar. ¿Me entiendes? Te amo demasiado y no quiero perderte.

- Yo también te amo – contestó Albert.

- Entonces, sé sincero conmigo- suplicó Candy- Tú y yo sabemos que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros… pese a esto – dijo Candy sonriendo, luchando por controlar la vergüenza que de pronto sintió al encontrarse en una situación tan inesperadamente íntima con Albert.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… - Albert se pasó una mano por la frente, luchando por controlar sus impulsos y sus emociones, pero sobre todo, por poner en orden sus ideas.

- Está bien, mi amor – sonrió Candy abrazándolo con ternura contra su pecho– Confío en ti, Albert.

- Tú sí… pero yo no… Y no me haces las cosas más fáciles estando así, créeme…

Entendiendo el mensaje, Candy lo liberó del abrazo, roja de vergüenza. Con cuidado, Albert la ayudó a bajar del piano. Ambos miraron al suelo, apenados. Cada uno sabía que sólo un roce bastaría para inclinar la balanza; la fuerza de la pasión que acaba de insinuarse entre ambos los había sorprendido… ¡y resistirse era tan difícil!

- Albert…

- Candy…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron. Los nervios les estaban ganando la batalla.

- Creo que necesito un vaso de agua – dijo por fin Albert, guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

- Creo que yo también – concordó su novia.

- ¿Me acompañas a la cocina? Te aseguro que me comportaré como un caballero…

- No sé si creerle, señor Andrew.

- Pues no le queda otra alternativa, señorita White… A menos, claro, que usted no quiera que yo me comporte y prefiera que… – dijo Albert, adoptando de nuevo un tono seductor y acercándose peligrosamente.

- ¡Albert! – reclamó Candy.

- Está bien, está bien – refunfuñó dándose por vencido.

Candy sonrió complacida. Por primera vez se sintió confiada frente a la madurez de Albert. Su novio tenía tantas facetas. Su novio era tan insoportablemente atractivo y varonil. Su novio era tan intensamente suyo. ¿De dónde habían sacado esas tontas mujeres la idea de que William Albert Andrew había perdido su encanto? Oh no, no lo había perdido, pensó Candy, sólo lo había guardado para ella y ella, sí, ella lo sabría aprovechar al máximo porque ella también había sabido guardar muchos secretos para él.

Sólo para él.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola, amigas. Bueno... tomé nota de su molestia con el capítulo anterior, sobre todo, con el cansancio que algunas ya han manifestado, y con el fastidio con Lefevre y su protagonismo. Creo que es comprensible y les pido disculpas por las molestias, pero es como la historia se me ocurrió :-) Siempre tienen la opción de no leer... pero descuiden, este sigue siendo un fic de Albert y Candy, aunque no lo parezca. Ha sido difícil sacarme de encima a Lefevre, porque sin querer se transformó en un personaje muy fuerte, pero descuiden, está muy claro cuál es su papel en la historia. <em>**

**_Ya sólo quedan tres capítulos más y creo que con este ya tienen una idea de por dónde va la cosa. Nuevamente, lamento sacarlas de onda y aburrirlas, pero bueno... es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Gracias por su apoyo. Es comprensible el cansancio, de verdad que sí. Después de todo, ha sido un fic muuyy largo, entregado en muy poco tiempo :-) Por otra parte, como siempre les he comentado, no era mi idea hacer un fic perfectamente rosado con soluciones de cuento de hadas. Si lo hago a estas alturas, después de todooo lo que he escrito, creo que estaría traicionando el sentido de la historia y no creo que sea una buena idea. Es cierto, muchas veces la gente que nos rodea nos saca de nuestras casillas porque no hace lo correcto cuando es algo tan obvio... pero aún así, no lo hacen, porque así somos: ¡complicados! Albert, Candy, Camille y Tom han pasado por muchas situaciones complicadas, pero es ahora, cuando están juntos, cuando se debe ver si de verdad han aprendido algo de todo lo que han pasado. Para bien, o para mal._**

**_¡Hasta mañana!_**

**_PCR_**


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

- Pero sólo falta una semana para el veredicto… ¿cómo puedes…?

- Lo sé, lo sé…

- Y si lo sabes, ¿cómo puedes decirme esto ahora? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Acaso no podías esperar?

- ¿De verdad crees que el veredicto cambiaría en algo las cosas?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Sabes que eso me dejará más tiempo libre, sabes que podremos pasar más tiempo juntos, sabes que…

- Tú sabes tan bien como yo que esto no es cuestión de tiempo libre…

- ¿Ah no? Y entonces, ¿qué es, según tú?

- Lo nuestro no funciona… por más que tú y yo lo intentemos, lo nuestro ya no funciona…

Así, tan sencillamente. "Lo nuestro no funciona". ¿Lo nuestro no funciona? ¿Qué es lo nuestro? Fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza cuando lo oyó decir aquellas palabras, pero casi de inmediato se vio superada por una oleada salvaje de ira.

- ¿Lo **_nuestro_** no funciona? – le había preguntado aguantando apenas la rabia - ¿Y podrías decirme qué has hecho tú para hacer que lo nuestro funcione?

- ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Todo! ¿No te das cuenta?

- Francamente, no.

- Ese es el problema contigo. Ese justamente es el problema. ¡Jamás reconoces lo que yo hago por nosotros! ¡Jamás es suficiente para ti! Todavía crees que todos somos tus empleados y que nos puedes mandar a tu antojo, pero yo…

- Lárgate de una vez – lo interrumpió Camille, para su sorpresa - ¿Yo no reconozco lo que tú haces? ¡Tú eres el que jamás reconoce nada de lo que yo hago! He intentado todo lo que he podido, te abrí mi mundo, estuve dispuesta a arriesgar mi propia vida para poder sacarme de encima a la gente que me impedía estar contigo… ¿y tienes el descaro de decir que te pido demasiado?

- No fue por mí que lo hiciste, Camille. Tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien.

- Pues me da lo mismo lo que pienses, Tom. Vamos, vete ya. ¿O qué crees? ¿Que voy a rogarte que no te vayas? ¿O que voy a llorar acaso? Si eso es lo que quieres, olvídalo, porque jamás voy a darte en el gusto.

- No se trata de…

- Eso es lo que quieres, ¿cierto? Te gustaría verme destruida e indefensa, te gustaría que dependiera de ti, que fuera tu sombra, que te sirviera de adorno…

- ¡Sabes que eso no es así! – se defendió molesto Tom.

- ¿Ah no? Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Yo… yo sólo quería… yo sólo quería a Lorraine…

- ¡Yo soy Lorraine! – le gritó desesperada Camille, sintiendo que Tom finalmente se alejaba de su vida.

- No… Lorraine es sólo una parte de Camille. Tú eres Camille.

- Pero… ¿qué dices? ¡Escúchate, Tom! ¡Lo que estás diciendo es absurdo!

- Tal vez lo sea, pero es la verdad. Yo también he sufrido, Camille, tú muy bien lo sabes. Y yo también he dejado parte de mi vida de lado por estar contigo. Pero no es así como deberían ser las cosas. No se trata de que uno renuncie a todo por el otro. Deberíamos poder complementarnos, unirnos, pero… ya lo hemos intentado y los dos sabemos que lo nuestro no tiene futuro. Yo… yo jamás estaré a tu altura… Pertenecemos a mundos totalmente distintos.

- ¡Pero eso es porque tú lo quieres, Tom! Tú sabes que yo puedo…

- ¡Yo sé lo que puedes y no puedes hacer con tu dinero, Camille! Pero ese no soy yo, ¡entiéndelo! Esto no es algo que puedas comprarme ni algo tuyo que puedas vender. No puedo… no puedo aceptar tu dinero. No lo necesito. Y tú no me necesitas de la manera que yo quiero que una mujer que necesite a mí.

- Pero, pero… ¡No te entiendo! – Camille estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Por favor, no sigamos con esta conversación. No quiero decir algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme de nuevo.

- ¿Y te parece que has dicho poco? – le preguntó confundida Camille.

- Tú no me necesitas para ser feliz, Camille. Es cierto que dejé todo para correr a tu lado. Sabes que te busqué por meses, pese a que todos y todos me decían que te olvidara. Yo creí en ti, Camille, y no me equivoqué. Entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, pero… - Tom la miró con profunda tristeza – lo nuestro comenzó mal. Algo basado en mentiras no puede…

- ¡Pero tú sabes por qué lo hice!

- Y tú sabes que la mujer que eres ahora no es la misma de la cual me enamoré en Lakewood. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- No, pero… pero…

- Camille, por favor… - Tom tomó ambas manos entre las suyas – Por favor… se honesta conmigo. Dime la verdad… ¿me amas?

Recordando la mirada suplicante de Tom, Camille sintió que se le partía el corazón. En silencio le había rogado que dijera que sí, que aún lo amaba, que lo necesitaba… pero ella no lo hizo. En lugar de ello, Camille calló y bajó la vista. Y fue entonces, en medio del silencio, que Tom le soltó las manos y sonrió con amargura aceptando su derrota. Sólo entonces logró comprender que él tenía razón y que tal vez, de los dos, era él quien más había amado y quien más tenía que perder. Porque ella había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Tom y amarlo por ser quien era, mientras que él sólo había conocido una versión de ella, esa que se había enamorado de la libertad, esa que necesitaba un motivo para luchar por su independencia.

En Nueva York, el día comenzaba mientras Tom descendía a paso lento del barco que lo traía de vuelta de Europa. El sol hacía prever un día cálido y alegre y los abrazos de bienvenida que se repetían interminables mientras avanzaba por el puerto lo regresaban a su realidad. Había dejado Francia el mismo día que se despidió de Camille. No quiso darse opción de volver sobre sus pasos y rogarle que volvieran a intentarlo. No, no era él quien había terminado con ella; ella había terminado con él muchos meses atrás, cuando rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio. Habían estado juntos en París, es cierto, pero jamás habían vuelto a ser una pareja. Tom había navegado al viejo continente en busca de Lorraine, pero sólo había encontrado a Camille.

Camille, en cambio, había viajado a América soñando con ser libre, ocultándose bajo el nombre de Lorraine para disfrutar de una fantasía, y había terminado por descubrir que lo único que realmente tenía era a ella misma. Tom le había dado la excusa, pero era ella, y sólo ella, el verdadero motivo. Estaba de vuelta en París, en su hogar, libre del consejo, libre de la sombra de los asesinos de sus padres, que pasarían el resto de sus vidas en la cárcel. El veredicto había sido emitido esa mañana. ¿Lo sabría Tom? Claro que lo sabría. Sólo esperaba que con el tiempo, él y ella aprendieran a perdonarse. Pero en realidad, ¿quién tenía que perdonar a quién?

Aunque la primavera comenzaba a cubrir de flores París, la fría brisa aún la hacía tiritar. Otra vez sintió el dolor de la herida y comprendió que era momento de regresar a casa. A una casa vacía. Otra vez estaba sola en París y otra vez tendría que decidir qué hacer con su vida. Miró por última vez la tumba de sus padres justo en el momento que un pequeño pajarillo detenía brevemente su vuelo sobre el frío mármol, para luego perderse entre los árboles cercanos.

- Adiós – dijo inclinándose para recorrer con sus dedos los nombres de sus padres inscritos en la fría piedra.

Adiós a sus padres. Adiós a su vida dominada por el consejo y la sombra del miedo. Adiós a Tom. Adiós a Lorraine. Después de todo, Gustav había tenido razón: no podría esconderse para siempre. Camille Lefevre debía retomar el control y decidir de una vez cómo viviría esa nueva vida por la que había luchado. Había aprendido su lección demasiado pronto: nadie sabe qué sorpresas trae el futuro.

Sólo le quedaba esperar que algún día pasara la pena que le ahogaba el corazón.

****-P P P-****

- Sí, fue complicado, pero las pruebas eran contundentes. No creo que nadie se atreva a jugar de nuevo con la señorita Lefevre.

- Yo no, te lo aseguro – contestó Albert con una sonrisa, mientras miraba disimuladamente su reloj.

Media hora. Media hora era más que suficiente. Habían cambiado tres veces la cita hasta encontrar una hora en que ella no tuviera problemas para llegar, pero aun así, no había llegado.

- ¿Te parece si ordenamos? – dijo haciendo un gesto a uno de los mozos, para pedir el menú.

- Pero la señorita…

- La señorita Candy llegará a la hora que tenga que llegar… si es que le interesa llegar, claro.

George guardó silencio. Sabía perfectamente cómo interpretar las ironías de Albert.

- ¿Has visto a Tom? – preguntó distraídamente George, tomando el menú que le acercaba el mozo.

- Sólo un par de veces… - reconoció Albert sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Bien, supongo. Es difícil saberlo, George. Nunca hemos sido tan amigos y pues… bueno, todo lo que pasó ha sido, no sé… tan extraño. De verdad no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos.

- Para Camille las cosas tampoco han sido fáciles…

- ¡Ahí está!– exclamó en tono divertido Albert– ¡Sabía que te pondrías a defenderla! Mejor ni se te ocurra hacerlo cuando llegue Candy. Ya sabes que no es santo de su devoción.

- Lo sé…

- Aún no puedo creer que hayan terminado. Tom parecía tan enamorado de ella… ¿Qué les pasó realmente?

- Albert, ¿cómo me preguntas eso?

- Vamos, vamos… estamos en confianza. ¡Dímelo!

- Lo que yo sé o no sé no es materia de tu incumbencia.

- Uy, qué delicado – bromeó de nuevo Albert – Déjate de simular conmigo, señor Johnson. Te conozco. Te conozco muy bien y sé que si hay algo que disfrutas en la vida es resolver misterios.

- Lo cual no significa que guste meterme en la vida privada de la gente.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y no fuiste tú el que hizo que Candy y yo nos juntáramos en Lakewood?

- ¿Y no deberías estarme agradecido por eso?

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! Pero no me cambies el tema… ¿qué les pasó?

- Pues lo contrario a lo que les pasó a ti y a Candy, supongo.

- ¿Y qué sería eso?

- Pues que ustedes siempre han estado enamorados el uno del otro. Ella del verdadero Albert y tú, de la verdadera Candy.

Albert lo miró sin entender.

- Yo que tú no dejaría pasar más tiempo, Albert. Encontrar a una mujer que te quiera por lo que realmente eres… a pesar de lo que eres… - dijo George haciendo un gesto de falsa decepción.

- ¡Oye! – reclamó Albert.

- … es un privilegio – completó George – Y hay que ver cuánta paciencia ha tenido contigo. Aunque no te guste oírlo, la verdad es que Camille y tú han tenido vidas muy similares. La única diferencia es que han estado rodeados por personas muy distintas. Cada uno ha cometido errores, como todo el mundo, pero tú lograste corregirlos a tiempo.

- ¿A tiempo? ¿Te parece que fue a tiempo? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?

- Lo que pasó tenía que pasar, Albert. Tú y yo y todos, en realidad, sabemos que Candy estaba enamorada de un sueño. La única forma de que abriera los ojos era que viviera su sueño, aunque terminara siendo una pesadilla. Además, si ella no lo hubiese hecho, conociéndote, habrías tenido tus dudas siempre. ¿O me equivoco?

- No, supongo que no – admitió Albert incómodo. No era agradable recordar que Candy había estado en los brazos de otro.

- A Tom y Camille les pasó lo mismo. Él se enamoró de Lorraine y ella, tal vez, se enamoró de la idea de ser Lorraine, libre del apellido Lefevre. ¿No te trae recuerdos todo eso?

- Supongo que… bueno, supongo que sí – aceptó Albert de mala gana - Annie me dijo hace tiempo que es lo mismo que me ocurrió a mí cuando recuperé la memoria y no le dije la verdad a Candy para poder seguir viviendo con ella.

- Lo mismo pienso yo. Por eso no entiendo por qué Candy no puede perdonar a Camille. Ella debería comprenderla mejor. Después de todo, a ti te perdonó, ¿no?

- Lo que pasa, querido George, es que yo soy irresistible y Camille, no – ironizó Albert.

- Lo que pasa, querido Albert, es que encontraste a la mujer con la paciencia y la fuerza perfecta para soportarte. ¿Cuánto más vas a esperar para pedirle matrimonio?

La respuesta se esfumó en los labios de Albert al verla llegar, corriendo, apurada, atrasada, con el cabello desordenado, las mejillas sonrosadas y una carpeta en las manos. Perfecta. El enojo que poco antes había notado en Albert, se desvaneció para dar paso a una mirada que mezclaba devoción y entrega. La misma forma en que la había mirado siempre, desde esa primera vez que le habló de ella, aunque él no lo supiera. La misma forma en que, de seguro, la miraría por el resto de su vida. Albert se puso de pie para ir a su encuentro. George sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su copa. Seguro sería prudente ir pensando ya en un regalo.

****-P P P-****

- Perdona por no haber ido a verte, Annie, es sólo que…

- Oh, vamos, Tom, no te preocupes. No vengo a reclamarte nada. Sólo vengo a saludarte y a saber cómo estás.

- Bien, supongo – contestó Tom encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué más podía decir?

- Lamento mucho lo que pasó…

- Yo más, te lo aseguro. ¿Cuánto te falta? – preguntó Tom para cambiar el tema.

- Un par de meses – contestó ella, acariciando suavemente su vientre.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Tom tímidamente.

- ¡Claro que sí! Dame tu mano.

Tom se sintió torpe y pesado, temiendo que pudiera dañar de alguna manera al bebé. Annie, sin embargo, tomó su mano derecha con cariño y la depositó suavemente sobre su redonda pancita.

- A esta hora duerme, pero a veces… ¡ay!

- ¡La sentí! – gritó Tom emocionado - ¡La sentí! ¡Está aquí, aquí!

- Lo sé, créeme, yo también la sentí.

- Es una niña, ¡estoy seguro de que es una niña!

- ¿Y cómo sabes? – rió Annie.

- No sé… sólo lo sé. ¡Y parece que va a ser una niña muy fuerte! – dijo riendo, sintiendo de nuevo el leve golpecito con que la criatura se hacía notar – Estoy muy orgullo de ustedes, Annie – dijo por fin Tom, abrazándola con infinita ternura.

- Espero que digas lo mismo cuando te pida que la cuides – le contestó en tono alegre Annie, devolviendo el cariñoso abrazo.

- Tú y Archie hacen una pareja como de cuento de hadas. Ven, toma asiento – le dijo guiándola hasta un cómodo sillón de la terraza de su casa - ¿Quieres algo?

- No, gracias, estoy bien.

- ¿Cómo está Archie?

- Con los nervios de punta. Sobre todo ahora que está en Boston. Me llama a todas horas, me pide que me cuide, que coma, que no coma, que duerma, que camine, que no camine…

- ¡Ja ja ja! Pobre, Archie… - río Tom – Pero no lo culpo. Hasta yo estoy nervioso. ¿De verdad te sientes bien?

- Bueno, estar así – dijo Annie señalando su vientre – no es algo precisamente agradable… pero no me importa. ¡Estoy feliz! Nunca en la vida me había pasado por algo tan hermoso, Tom. No me importa lo que tenga que sufrir. Lo único que me importa es que salga todo bien.

- Y todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro de eso. Me alegra que decidieras venir a Lakewood para tener a tu bebé.

- No podía ser de otra manera. Todos están aquí… aquí nacimos. ¡Es perfecto que Candy tenga su clínica aquí! ¿No crees?

- Sí… así creo…

Tom guardó silencio y clavó la vista en el suelo. No era necesario ser un genio para saber a quién había recordado.

- Si tú quisieras, estoy segura de que Camille…

- Annie, por favor… - dijo molesto Tom, poniéndose de pie.

- Pero Tom, ¡estabas tan enamorado!

- Pues se me tendrá que pasar y punto.

- Pero las cosas…

- Las cosas son como tienen que ser, Annie. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí dejarla ir?

- Pero me dijiste que fuiste tú el que…

- ¡Sí! Yo fui el que decidió marcharse, Annie, pero lo nuestro había terminado antes, mucho antes – Tom sonrió con triste melancolía- ¿No te parece ridículo?

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Annie sin entender.

- Nos tomó mil años hacer que Candy dejara de culparse por lo de Grantchester, por haberlo seguido y haber aguantado tanto tiempo a su lado, y al final, yo terminé haciendo lo mismo…

- Pero no es lo mismo, Tom…

- Sí lo es. Todos me lo dijeron, ¿no? Todos sabían que me había enamorado de un imposible, que estaba ciego…Pero como soy un cabeza dura, la única forma de aceptarlo era siguiendo mi sueño y dándome con la cabeza contra la pared.

Annie se puso de pie y caminó hacia Tom, mirándolo con tristeza.

- Lo siento tanto, Tom… tal vez no debería haberte avisado que…

- No, no te disculpes. Tarde o temprano lo habría sabido igual. Fue mejor ser testigo, así nadie me venía con cuentos. En serio, no te preocupes por eso. No es tu culpa que Camille y yo nos equivocáramos.

- Pero tal vez si vuelven a intentarlo aquí, ahora que no está esa gente…

- No, Annie, ni lo sueñes. Esto se acabó para siempre.

- Estoy segura de que muy pronto encontrarás a una…

- ¿A una mujer que de verdad me haga feliz y me ayude a olvidarla? Annie, por favor… tú nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? - dijo Tom tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice – No necesito que me tengas lástima. No quiero que me tengas lástima. Es mejor que todo esto haya terminado.

- No digas eso, Tom – le rogó Annie.

- Es lo mejor para mí… y también es lo mejor para ella. Lorraine y Tom funcionaba. Camille y Tom, no. Ella necesita a un hombre que de verdad la entienda y créeme, eso no es algo sencillo. Yo soy… bueno… ya sabes… en el fondo no soy más que un bruto. Lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado, Annie. Esa es la verdad. Lo nuestro habría sido un ir y venir de peleas y reconciliaciones…

- Como Candy y Terry.

- Como Candy y Terry… No – dijo Tom, negando con la cabeza – No es esa la vida que ella se merece. Ni tampoco es la vida que yo quiero para mí.

- Pero…

- No sirvo para estas cosas, Annie. Así que ni se te ocurra jugar a la casamentera conmigo como jugaste con Candy – dijo Tom cambiando a un tono divertido para dejar de lado el tema de Camille.

- ¡Oye! Tú también lo hiciste…

- ¡Ja! Yo apenas me limité a evitar que más tipos se le acercaran… En todo caso, todo fue inútil, porque al final terminó justo donde empezó.

- … con Albert…

- Así es. ¡Hay que ver que les gusta darse vueltas a esos dos! ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

Annie sonrió. Sí, tenía que admitir que se había equivocado creyendo que Tom y Camille harían una buena pareja. Pero habría sido tan lindo que ambos se casaran y formaran una familia… Tom sufría, eso era evidente; no era necesario hacer más preguntas. Él necesitaba su espacio, su libertad y el trabajo duro del campo. Igual que Candy en su momento. Igual que todos. Sabía, sin embargo, que el camino que tenía por delante no sería en ningún caso sencillo. ¡Cómo quisiera poder ahorrarle ese sufrimiento a su hermano! Pero no había forma de hacerlo, porque bien sabían ambos que la mejor manera de dejar atrás el dolor no era pasando por el lado, sino pasando a través de él. Aunque doliera y dejara cicatrices, era esa, y sólo esa, la forma de superarlo.

**-P P P-**

- Pero tú sabías que esta cena era importante, Candy – se quejó Albert.

- Lo sé, lo sé, perdóname. Es que hubo un problema con unos proveedores y tuve que llamar a Lakewood para arreglarlo y entonces…

- ¿Y no podía esperar hasta el lunes?

- No, porque…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… porque… bueno, porque no me gusta dilatar las cosas y dejarlo todo para más adelante, prefiero solucionarlo de una vez.

- Y prefieres dejarme a mí plantado porque sabes que de todas formas voy a estar esperándote…

- ¡Ay, mi amor, no digas eso! – dijo Candy acurrucándolo entre sus brazos y cubriéndolo de besos – Tú sabes que te adoro.

- ¿Y entonces por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me sigues haciendo esto?

Albert se liberó del abrazo de Candy para ponerse de pie y caminar por la sala del departamento. No estaba enojado. Estaba triste. Lo habían conversado ya muchas veces. Se habían comprometido y él estaba seguro de haber cumplido con su parte del trato. Pero Candy no. Candy seguía trabajando todos los días, prometiéndole que así tendría más tiempo "mañana" o "la próxima semana", sin que ese mañana llegara nunca.

- Te prometo que…

- Mejor ya no me prometas nada, ¿quieres? – le dijo Albert.

Candy bajó la vista, sin saber qué decir, comprendiendo que era ella en realidad quien tenía la solución en sus manos. Entonces, Albert la abrazó con fuerza, casi con desesperación.

- Candy, te amo, ¿me entiendes? No estoy contigo porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer, estoy contigo porque te amo y porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – Albert sintió cómo Candy se tensó entre sus brazos – No deberías sorprenderte, mi amor, te lo dije desde el primer día – le dijo separándose de ella, para obligarla a mirarlo – Te amo. Siempre, siempre te he amado. Incluso cuando tú no me amabas, incluso cuando yo como un idiota pensaba que podría olvidarte amando a otras mujeres. Siempre te he amado y estoy cansado de todo esto. Estoy cansado de estar solo, de tener que despedirme de ti todas las noches y volver a una casa vacía. ¿No lo entiendes, mujer? ¡Me vuelves loco! – le dijo abrazándola con más fuerza – Entiendo que tengas que vivir tu vida, pero por favor, no me dejes fuera de ella. No me regales sólo las sobras, regálame tu vida completa.

- Albert yo…

- Te amo, Candy – dijo antes de besarla profunda y lentamente – Te amo. Ya no quiero estar solo. Ya estoy cansado de recorrer el mundo y de ser libre. No quiero ser libre: quiero ser tuyo. Y quiero… necesito… que seas mía. Mi mujer. Mi compañera para formar una familia. Nuestra familia. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, Candy, porque es lo único que tú necesitas. No hay nada material que yo pueda darte, porque tú ya lo has conseguido todo y porque sé que eso no te interesa. No necesitas probarle nada a nadie y sé que todo el mundo te admira. Sé que en el fondo tal vez tú no me necesitas, porque a diferencia mía, tú supiste salir adelante sola. Yo no pude. Yo te necesité a ti. Yo te necesito a ti, aunque tú no me necesites a mí.

- No digas eso, Albert, sabes que no es verdad, sabes que también te necesito – lo interrumpió su novia, emocionada.

- Entonces, Candy, demuéstramelo. Ahora. – le dijo Albert con voz apasionada, casi rozando sus labios- No mañana. No la próxima semana, cuando tengas más tiempo o hayan terminado de construir la próxima clínica. No cuando los inversionistas te den un respiro. Yo quiero ser el padre de tus hijos, Candy, y quiero que tú seas la madre de los míos. Pero te necesito a mi lado siempre, no sólo cuando puedas, no cuando te sobre el tiempo. No es esa la idea que tengo de una familia. No después de ver cómo eso casi termina con nosotros. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Te prometo que…

- No, Candy, no quiero que me lo prometas.

Albert la besó como nunca antes la había besado. Candy sintió cómo sus manos grandes y fuertes recorrían su espalda, para luego acariciar su cintura, acercándola más y más a su cuerpo cálido y fuerte. Lo sintió transmitiéndole todo el amor y la urgencia de sus palabras, toda la pasión de su declaración en un beso infinito y desesperado. Sus propias manos recorrieron ávidas la espalda de Albert, para luego subir por su cuello y enredarse entre su suave cabello. Lo quería más cerca, cada vez más cerca, mientras en su cabeza se formaban por primera vez imágenes de ella siendo madre, junto a él, siendo el padre. Se imaginaba por primera vez las manos de Albert recorriendo su piel y luego, ayudándola a sostener al fruto de su unión. Se imaginó su vida juntos y se imaginó por fin siendo parte de una familia. De su propia familia. Y lo amó por haberla elegido a ella. Lo amo, por haberla aceptado. Lo amo por ser para ella y de ella. Las manos de Albert dejaron su cintura y, sin previo aviso, el beso terminó.

- Sólo quiero que lo hagas. Por favor, Candy, sólo hazlo.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Albert tomó su chaqueta y se fue.

A los pocos instantes Candy sintió el sonido del automóvil perdiéndose en la noche. El sabor en sus labios, sin embargo, aún seguía fresco. Albert jamás la había besado así. Nadie nunca la había besado así. Nadie nunca la había hecho sentir así, tan amada y tan deseada. Nadie nunca le había hecho sentir deseos tan grandes de ser una sola con él. Bastaba ya de promesas. Ser esposa de Albert no sería para ella trabajo de medio tiempo. Ser esposa de Albert sería para ella trabajo de jornada completa… y en los ratos libres, siempre habría espacio para ser empresaria.

No, ya no necesitaba darle más vueltas al asunto. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que su destino estaba totalmente claro y estaba dispuesta a recorrerlo junto a Albert. Ya no era más su propia vida; era la vida de ambos, para ambos. Era una sola vida y moría de ganas por vivirla ya.

Pero nadie dijo que tuviera que renunciar a todo. No era eso lo que Albert le había pedido. Él jamás la querría en una jaula, ni como un adorno que llevar del brazo a las fiestas. Albert la amaba por ser ella, tal como era, con sus logros y fracasos. Había conseguido mucho y no lanzaría todo a la basura, porque tampoco le interesaba ser una mantenida de nadie. El matrimonio era cosa de dos y ella también pondría su parte. Era sólo cuestión de encontrar una solución y establecer prioridades. Era sólo cosa de…

- ¡Eso es! – gritó Candy encontrando así, de pronto, la solución que por tanto tiempo había buscado.

Esa noche, Candy agradeció por todo lo que tenía, pero también por todo aquello que jamás llegaría a tener. Había entendido que sólo de ella dependía ser feliz y tener lo que de verdad necesitaba, porque en realidad la felicidad estaba en esas cosas simples y cotidianas que encierra un beso de buenas noches y un almuerzo el fin de semana. Sí, había tanto, tanto por lo cual debía estar agradecida, tanto que a veces lo olvidaba. Esa noche sintió que tenía derecho a ser un poco egoísta y pensar sólo en sí misma y en ser feliz, porque así lo haría feliz a él, y porque así, juntos, también harían felices a los que de verdad los querían. Así, simplemente, porque esa noche había entendido que en su vida había mucho por lo cual estar agradecida, también había logrado descubrir dentro de ella el valor para desprenderse de aquellas cosas que le habían costado, pero que en definitiva no eran lo que la hacía feliz.

No más promesas, pensó Candy con una sonrisa ilusionada. Ahora sí, había llegado el momento de actuar.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y así, unos terminan y otros comienzan ;-) Mi semana y la próxima se han complicado un poco, así que creo que tendré que subir más rápido los capítulos que quedan.<em>**

**_¡Hasta el próximo!_**


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59**

Los días se sucedieron por fin con relativa calma en la vida de los Andrew y sus amigos. Todos estaban pendientes de Annie y Archie y todos confiaban en que de una u otra manera, el bebé fuera el comienzo de mejores tiempos. Aún no se cumplían dos años desde la muerte de la tía abuela y todos habían cambiado mucho.

Albert por fin parecía haber comprendido lo que realmente significaba estar al frente de un conglomerado de empresas poderoso e influyente, dejando atrás sus ansias de ser siempre el mejor. Claro, no le resultaba fácil y, desde luego, no se había transformado en un mediocre, sino que tras recorrer un largo camino había vuelto a su verdadera esencia, con la tranquilidad de saber que esa era de verdad la mejor forma de vivir su vida. Había enfrentado las presiones del mundo comercial y de las apariencias, había sucumbido y se había vuelto a poner de pie. No era poco lo que había perdido en el camino. Había cometido errores que jamás podría remediar, pero aún era joven y sabía que le quedaba mucho por vivir. Si había aprendido o no, se vería a lo largo de ese camino que aún le quedaba por recorrer. Aunque sus primeros pasos habían hecho temer que en realidad no hubiera aprendido nada, tal vez sólo se había debido a la inesperada situación en la que sus empresas y su familia misma se habían visto involucradas con Camille Lefevre.

Las noticias sobre la francesa aún resonaban en el ambiente, sobre todo porque poco después del veredicto, Camille había vuelto a desaparecer. George aún se mantenía en contacto con ella, pero no como asesor, sino como amigo. Tal vez él era el único que sabía cómo encontrarla, pero estaba claro que, fiel a su forma de ser, jamás revelaría algo de la vida personal de la chica.

Aunque todos evitaban mencionar el nombre de Camille Lefevre frente a Tom, para nadie era un secreto que con o sin oírla nombrar, aún pensaba en ella. Su historia junto a Camille había sido muy similar a la de Candy y Albert, pero a diferencia de su hermana, él no había podido adaptarse al mundo de Camille. Tal vez para Candy había sido más sencillo porque, de una u otra forma, Albert la había incorporado a su mundo desde que la conoció y por mucho que a Candy le pesara reconocerlo, la verdad era que había pasado gran parte de su vida junto a los Andrew y había aprendido de ellos mucho más de lo que creía.

Aunque siempre sería una rebelde, o al menos así le gustaba creerlo a ella, lo cierto es que sí había sido moldeada por las costumbres de una familia adinerada y sus amistades y sus cariños estaban en personas que pertenecían a la alta sociedad. Tal vez la mayor diferencia con esa sociedad, sin embargo, era que Candy había aprendido a tomar lo mejor y dejar de lado lo peor. En ese sentido, su vida era sorprendentemente parecida a la de Albert: ambos habían recorrido caminos similares, pero en direcciones distintas. Ella, siendo pobre, había tenido que aprender a conocer y aceptar a los ricos, mientras que Albert, siendo rico, había tenido que aprender a vivir y aceptar a los menos afortunados. Y así, de una manera inesperada, ambos habían llegado a un poco común punto de equilibrio en el que ambos se sentían cómodos. Podían disfrutar las maravillas a las que les daba acceso el dinero, pero no tenían problemas en compartir con los demás ni en atender ellos mismos sus necesidades.

Sólo Candy podría haber entendido a un hombre con una historia tan compleja como la de Albert. Y era Albert, sólo Albert, el único que podía comprender a una mujer tan fuerte y tan frágil como Candy. Sólo ante él ella se permitía flaquear y dudar. Sólo ante ella él se mostraba indefenso y perdido. Pero a su vez, eran esos momentos de debilidad los que llenaban al otro de fuerza para vencer los obstáculos que la vida y la sociedad les había impuesto. Ambos habían aprendido que, en realidad, los únicos que podían separarlos eran ellos mismos, porque ni otros amores, ni otros intereses, ni la distancia, ni el dinero, ni la pobreza podían mantenerlos alejados por mucho tiempo.

Una y otra vez el ciclo del cariño entre Candy y Albert daba otro giro completo y cada giro los acercaba más y más. Su vida, su historia, había sido una larga espiral ascendente cuyo final todos sabían, porque era algo natural y porque no había ninguna otra forma en que ambos entendieran la felicidad. Nadie dudaba que Albert y Candy terminarían formando una hermosa familia, porque era un proyecto que habían comenzado antes, muchos años antes, cuando Candy y él vivieron juntos en Chicago. O tal vez incluso antes, cuando Candy se escapaba del colegio para reunirse con Albert en el zoológico de Londres. O quién sabe… tal vez la historia había nacido en realidad cuando Albert la rescató en la cascada y la llevó por primera vez al lugar en el que ahora estaban.

Su escondite. Su rincón especial. La pequeña casa del bosque.

Era ahí donde una y otra vez su historia encontraba la fuerza necesaria para tener un nuevo comienzo. Era ahí donde Albert había buscado refugio cuando murió su tía, y también mucho antes, cuando perdió a Anthony, a Rosemary y a sus padres. Era ahí donde Candy lo había encontrado hacía ya muchos meses, con lágrimas en los ojos, cansado de tanto llorar, igual como él la había encontrado a ella otras tantas a lo largo de su vida.

Aquella mañana, Albert nuevamente estaba tendido en el piso, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas lo que cubría su rostro, ni tristeza lo que llenaba su corazón. Reposaba tranquilamente sobre el regazo de Candy y se dejaba llevar por la deliciosa calma y la tibieza del día. El verano sería particularmente caluroso ese año, no había duda, pero tras haber soportado un invierno tan largo y tan frío, nadie tenía quejas. El fin de semana recién comenzaba. Ambos habían vuelto a Lakewood por su cuenta y, como siempre, habían acordado reunirse en la casa del bosque a primera hora del sábado, para disfrutar de una mañana juntos y luego decidir qué harían el resto del día. A veces se iban a la mansión de Albert, muchas veces permanecían en la casa de Candy, visitaban el hogar de Pony o incluso viajaban a algún otro lugar. Pero ahora, con el bebé de Annie a punto de nacer, todos querían estar ahí, listos para el gran momento.

- ¿Qué vamos a cocinar hoy para el almuerzo?

- No lo sé… ¿qué quieres comer?

- Pues… no sé… te toca a ti cocinar.

- Lo sé, por eso te pregunto. No me gustaría pasar tres horas en la cocina haciendo algo que luego no querrás comerte.

- Oye, no seas exagerado. ¿Cuándo has pasado tres horas en la cocina?

- Cuando hice las ostras…

- Sí, pero… bueno… yo te dije que no me parecían muy interesantes…y tampoco estuviste precisamente tres horas cocinando… ni tampoco estuviste solo, según recuerdo – le dijo Candy entrecerrando coquetamente los ojos mientras con su índice derecho recorría los labios de Albert.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó éste, haciéndose el desentendido.

- Claro que no… ¿Quieres que te recuerde qué hicimos mientras cocinabas? – le preguntó Candy inclinándose para besarlo.

- Si tú quieres… - la invitó Albert.

La posición no era la más cómoda para darse un beso y quedó en evidencia cuando Candy apenas logró rozarlo con sus labios. Ambos sonrieron. Albert se incorporó y ambos quedaron sentados en el piso, mirándose intensamente, en silencio, sonrientes. La intimidad entre ambos se construía paso a paso con pequeños ataques de amor, grandes dosis de ternura, pequeña escenas de celos infantiles y mucha confianza. Pero el deseo que entre ambos estaba surgiendo era cada vez más fuerte y cada mirada, cada roce, sólo hacía que la urgencia por rendirse uno al otro aumentara hasta convertirse en una deliciosa tortura, en un tira y afloja peligroso que los elevaba hasta el cielo y los dejaba flotando, sedientos y expectantes.

Albert miraba a Candy a los ojos con tal intensidad, que la joven terminó por bajar la vista. Era él quien tenía la experiencia. Era ella quien quería experimentar. Suavemente Albert acarició la mejilla derecha de Candy, deleitándose en el leve temblor que la embargó cuando sintió el roce de su piel sobre su rostro. En silencio, Albert la atrajo hacia sí y con sus labios, acarició levemente los de Candy, jugueteando con ellos. Quería que ella lo besara. Quería que ella se sintiera con la confianza de tomarlo y hacer con él como quisiera, pero Candy aún no parecía animarse a dar ese paso.

- Bésame… - le dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy confundida y atolondrada.

- Bésame… por favor…

- Yo… no sé cómo…

- Candy, por favor… - le suplicó de nuevo Albert, susurrando, casi ronroneando mientras la acercaba más hacia su cuerpo, mientras la tentaba acariciando su pequeña nariz con la suya.

Pero Candy no se atrevía a hacerlo. Tal vez debería intentar otro camino. Con infinita dulzura, Albert mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Candy, haciéndola dar un suspiro. Enseguida, Albert tomó sus labios y la besó apasionadamente, mientras sus manos estrechaban su cintura. Pero en cuanto Candy comenzó a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, Albert se retiró, posando otra vez sus labios sobre los de ella, sin besarla.

- Bésame, Candy… bésame…

Esta vez no fue necesario insistir. Candy tomó los labios de Albert y por primera vez fue ella quien lo besó en forma profunda y apasionada, deleitándolo y disfrutando de cada segundo. Una vez y otra más, era Candy quien de pronto tenía el control y era Albert quien se sometía embriagado a sus deseos. Y era maravilloso. Absolutamente maravilloso.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, la alumna comenzó a explorar nuevos caminos que ni él mismo se había atrevido a recorrer todavía. Acomodándose a su lado y sin dejar de besarlo, Candy posó sus manos sobre el pecho de Albert y comenzó a presionarlo lentamente. Al principio Albert no pareció responder y se mantuvo aún más tenso en su lugar, pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida y manteniendo una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Albert, deslizó la otra perezosamente hasta llegar a su vientre. El recorrido le pareció a Albert una tortura deliciosa y para su propia sorpresa, se escuchó emitiendo más de un suspiro ahogado entre los besos que Candy seguía dándole.

Nuevamente, Candy lo empujó hacia atrás y esta vez ya no pudo resistirse, porque junto con la presión sobre su hombro izquierdo, la mano derecha de Candy subía por su pecho, invitándolo a recostarse. Por un instante Candy se detuvo y lo miró de forma diferente. Por primera vez Albert se sintió como un chiquillo inexperto entre sus manos. ¡Pero no lo era! Y aunque su orgullo masculino le gritaba que debía demostrárselo, todas sus intenciones terminaron en nada cuando Candy le dio un leve empujón final para dejarlo de nuevo en el piso, mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula y la miró con ojos enormes, aún sin creer lo que estaba haciendo. Pero antes de que comenzara algo siquiera parecido a un reclamo, Candy se inclinó sobre su rostro, deleitándose en su mirada de sorpresa, y lentamente refregó su nariz contra la de Albert para luego morder su labio inferior.

La corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo casi le nubló los sentidos, mucho más cuando sintió a Candy recorriendo su boca a su antojo, torturándolo con sus besos. Albert sintió que perdía la fuerza en sus manos, que se elevaba y que volaba, que cada sensación era nueva y deliciosa, que cada roce era único e irrepetible. Con los ojos cerrados se rindió ante su dueña y la dejó practicar y deleitarlo como ella quisiera, las veces que quisiera. Una y otra vez, sin noción del tiempo, sin pensar en nada más que no fuera en entregarse a ella. Entonces, Candy poco a poco se detuvo. Pero no se alejó.

- ¿Es así como querías que te besara? – le preguntó con voz deliciosamente sensual al oído.

- No estoy seguro – dijo Albert con voz agitada.

- ¿Tal vez quieras enseñarme de nuevo?

- No, no… sigue tú… sigue tú… - le rogó de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

- Tus deseos son órdenes, William… – contestó Candy con una leve sonrisa.

¡Le encantaba que lo llamara William con esa voz grave y cálida! ¡Le encantaba que Candy estuviera dispuesta a amarlo como él quería! Pero sobre todo le encantaba que Candy fuera una mujer fuerte e independiente, que libremente decidía entregarle su vida de esa manera, sin reservas, con toda la pasión de un amor juvenil y toda la fuerza de un amor maduro. Candy continuó besándolo por algunos instantes, hasta que Albert, por fin, decidió que era el momento de agradecerle como ella merecía.

Con un movimiento firme, la atrajo contra su cuerpo, para que pudiera descansar de la posición en que estaba, sosteniéndose sobre él. En el minuto que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, en el instante en que el pecho de Candy descansó sobre el de Albert, ambos alcanzaron un punto nuevo que hasta entonces no habían explorado. Las manos fuertes de Albert la aprisionaron y recorrieron su espalda con total libertad, para luego subir hasta alcanzar su pequeño rostro y acercarlo al suyo, para besarla. Candy no sabía si las manos de Albert estaban en su cabello, o en su espalda, o en su cintura, ni tampoco sabía dónde estaban las de ella, cruzando nuevas fronteras, trazando nuevos caminos. Y la sensación era deliciosa.

- Te amo, Candy – lo oyó por susurrar en su oído.

- Yo también te amo, ¡te amo! – respondió desde el fondo de su corazón Candy.

Ambos se abrazaron, haciendo una tregua en medio de la guerra de besos y caricias. Por algunos instantes, sus respiraciones agitadas luchaban por calmarse, pero estar tan cerca el uno del otro, con Candy recostada sobre su pecho, era motivo suficiente para mantener sus corazones latiendo desbocados. Sin querer romper la magia, Albert depositó un suave beso sobre la frente de Candy y la acurrucó con ternura a su lado, como protegiéndola del mundo, de todos.

- Perdona, estás incómodo…

- ¡No, no, no! – reclamó Albert – Ni se te ocurra moverte.

- Pero es que…

- Nunca antes me sentí tan bien en mi vida. Por favor, quédate así… por favor…

Candy sonrió y se acomodó otra vez sobre el amplio pecho de Albert. El silencio que cayó entre ambos era la música perfecta que necesitaban para transmitirse su amor, pero también era el marco ideal para conversar.

- Albert, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre mis promesas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo – le contestó Albert, sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Yo quería saber… bueno… si tú…

- ¿Si yo qué? – animó Albert a continuar.

- Tú me dijiste que no te prometiera nada.

- Es cierto – contestó Albert recordando la conversación en el departamento.

- Tú… ¿crees que las cosas han mejorado?

Albert sonrió complacido. ¿Si es que él creía que las cosas habían mejorado? Todo había cambiado y todo era cada vez mejor. Aunque le había costado y aún distaba de ser la situación ideal, Candy sí había puesto de su parte para que pasaran más tiempo juntos. Y el tiempo que compartían era cada vez mejor. Habían fijado días para compartir almuerzos tranquilos en medio de sus agitadas semanas, pero también tenían la suficiente flexibilidad para sorprenderse el uno al otro con pequeños detalles y visitas inesperadas. Si él le regalaba flores, era porque ella antes la había enviado una romántica carta. Y cuando ella lo sorprendía con una cena especial, era porque él ya antes le había regalado ese libro del cual ella pensaba que ya no había más ediciones disponibles. Juntos trabajaban durante algunas horas del fin de semana, cada uno absorto en sus propios asuntos, con Pelusa echada cerca, a veces en el escritorio de Candy, otras veces en el escritorio de la mansión de Albert, o en su casa de Chicago. Su casa, de hecho, se había alegrado con el toque femenino que Candy poco a poco le había dado. Su nevera ya nunca estaba vacía y en su mesita de noche había una nueva fotografía que miraba antes de dormirse, una de él y Candy, la mujer que llenaba sus días y sus noches.

- ¿Tú crees que no? – le preguntó con cara triste Candy, mal interpretando su silencio.

- ¡No, no! No, mi amor, no digas eso – se apuró a decirle Albert.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es sólo que estaba pensando justamente en eso, en lo mucho que han mejorado las cosas desde esa conversación. No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Candy – le dijo acercándose a su rostro para besarla de nuevo – Nadie nunca he había hecho tan feliz como tú lo haces, Candy. Nadie.

- Tú también a mí, Albert.

Otra nueva danza de besos y abrazos comenzó, pero esta vez Albert notó que Candy no se dejaba llevar como antes.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? – le preguntó Albert, preocupado.

Candy sonrió. Hacía mucho que no la llamaba pequeña. No desde que ella le reclamó que ya no lo era.

- Perdona, ya sé que no te gusta…

- No, no es que no me guste. De hecho, me encanta cuando me llamas así – le contestó Candy acurrucándose contra Albert.

- ¿En serio? – contestó este sorprendido – Yo pensaba que no te gustaba. Como una vez me reclamaste que ya no eras una pequeña… y como evidentemente no lo eres – añadió Albert mirándola significativamente mientras sus dedos se deslizaban lenta y peligrosamente sobre el pequeño trozo de piel que dejaba a la vista el discreto escote del vestido de Candy.

Sorprendida, Candy bajó la vista para seguir el camino de los dedos de Albert sobre su piel, sin que eso lo hiciera detenerse. Casi podía sentir el agitado palpitar del corazón de Candy y cuando introdujo levemente su dedo índice bajo el borde de la tela, su respiración agitada le dijo que aunque la situación la sorprendía, también la disfrutaba. La miró a los ojos. No iba a llegar más lejos. Sin que apenas lo notara, Albert se valió de su dedo para atraerla nuevamente hacía sí mismo y besarla.

- ¿Si es que las cosas han mejorado? Oh sí… pequeña, claro que han mejorado… - le dijo entre uno y otro beso.

Pero Candy seguía tensa. No era sólo que él la pusiera nerviosa; eso le encantaba. Había algo más, algo en lo que ella parecía estar pensando mientras la besaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Albert, interrumpiendo el beso.

- Sí… - contestó sin mucho entusiasmo Candy.

- No pareces muy convencida…

- Es que…

- ¿Qué pasa, Candy? – le preguntó de nuevo Albert.

Candy bajó la vista y lentamente se incorporó hasta ponerse de pie. La situación tomó a Albert por sorpresa y rápidamente se incorporó para acercarse a ella. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Candy, perdona, te… ¿sientes que me…?

- No, no, no pasa nada malo, no te preocupes – intentó explicar Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Pero entonces? Algo te pasa, no puedes negarlo. Dímelo, por favor.

- Es sólo que…

En silencio, Candy negó con la cabeza y se alejó otra vez de Albert.

- Es que… - trató de comenzar otra vez Candy, sin animarse a seguir.

Albert notó como se mordía los labios, como tratando de armarse de valor. Las manos le temblaban. Estaba luchando contra su miedo, eso era evidente. Entonces, para darle confianza, Albert se acercó y la acurrucó de nuevo entre sus brazos. La sentía tiritar. Su corazón latía agitado y sus manos estaban frías. Depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

- No tengas miedo, Candy. Sea lo que sea, sabes que voy a ayudarte y a comprenderte. Sólo dime lo que pasa.

- Es que no sé si vas a molestarte cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte…

- Entonces sólo dímelo. Es la única forma de saberlo – dijo en Albert en tono confiado, aunque en realidad las palabras de Candy habían logrado ponerlo nervioso.

- Bien…bien… - Candy respiró hondo y se alejó un poco de Albert, tomándolo de las manos – Yo… bueno… tú… o sea, yo… yo…

- Tú… ¿qué?

- Yo… tú dices que sí he cambiado…

- Tú no has cambiado, tú sólo has mejorado – le contestó Albert con una sonrisa.

- Sí, eso. Bueno… es lo mismo. Yo quiero saber… mejor dicho, yo quisiera preguntarte… Porque tú me dijiste… -Candy otra vez bajó la vista y se mordió los labios.

- ¿Qué te dije? – preguntó confundido Albert.

- Esa noche… en mi departamento… tú me dijiste… ¿no recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

- ¿Qué noche? – rió divertido Albert – He pasado muchas noches en tu departamento – dijo con tono coqueto acercándose a Candy.

- Albert, hablo en serio.

- Yo también, créemelo – Albert la abrazó e intentó besarla en el cuello.

- Yo quiero saber si lo que me dijiste esa noche era cierto…

- ¿Qué noche?

- ¡Esa noche! Esa noche de las promesas, ¿recuerdas? ¡De la que hablamos recién!

- ¡Ah! Esa noche – dijo Albert por fin entendiendo, pero a la vez sin comprender - ¿Y qué fue lo que te dije?

Candy lo miró decepcionada e hizo un puchero, desalentada. Pero ya había comenzado y no iba a detenerse.

- Tú me dijiste… - otra vez no encontró las palabras.

- Yo te dije…

- Que querías que ya no te prometiera nada y que sólo actuara… - continuó Candy, animándolo para que él completara la oración.

- Sí… - asintió Albert, sin saber cómo se suponía que él debía continuar la oración.

- Y tú me dijiste que sí crees que he mejorado…

- Sí, desde luego. ¡Y mucho!

- Bien. Muy bien – Candy hizo otra pausa. No podía dejar de temblar, pero aun así, respiró profundamente y se dio ánimos para decirlo de una vez – Bien… si yo he cumplido mi parte del trato, yo quería saber… bueno… yo me preguntaba si… si tú…

- Si yo… ¿qué? – preguntó otra vez Albert confundido.

- ¡Albert, lo haces todo tan difícil! ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te ruegue? – le reclamó enojada Candy.

- Pero… pero… ¡Pero si ni siquiera entiendo de qué me estás hablando!

- ¡Te estoy hablando de lo que tú me hablaste! ¡De lo que tú me dijiste! ¿O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?

- ¿Pero qué?

En un instante los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas. Albert hizo un intento desesperado por recordar, pero tal vez por la sorpresa o el miedo a ofenderla, no logró dar con ninguna respuesta coherente. Candy esperó paciente, hasta que finalmente decidió que eso era suficiente.

- ¡Tú dijiste que si las cosas mejoraban, tú querías estar conmigo! – le reclamó Candy.

- ¡Claro que quiero estar siempre contigo! – le aseguró desesperado Albert abrazándola, asustado.

- ¿Siempre, siempre?

- ¡Siempre, siempre!

- ¿Y entonces?

- Candy, por favor, mi amor – le suplicó Albert - háblame claro, no entiendo tus indirectas. ¡Por favor!

- Tú dijiste que lo único que me podías regalar era lo único que yo de verdad necesitaba…

- Sí… - dijo Albert como recordando por fin – Sí… Sí, yo dije eso.

- Bueno, como ya nunca lo has vuelto a mencionar, yo quería saber si cambiaste de opinión… - Candy bajó la vista, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Cambiar de…?

Entonces Albert lo comprendió. El regalo que él le había prometido era una familia. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que de eso hablaba Candy?

- Acepto, Albert…

- ¡Candy! – gritó eufórico Albert.

- Acepto ser la madre de tus hijos. Acepto…

- ¡Y yo muero por ser el padre de los tuyos! – dijo Albert lleno de alegría, sintiendo que apenas podía contener tanta felicidad y que el corazón le iba a estallar.

- Pero no quiero decir… o sea… No quiero que creas que te estoy proponiendo que nosotros… tú sabes…

- Oh, claro que no, Candy, claro que no.

- Pero entonces… ¿por qué no me pides matrimonio? – le preguntó Candy mirándolo con ojos tristes y mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Pero si te lo he pedido desde el primer día! – dijo sorprendido Albert.

- Sí, pero… no es lo mismo, porque antes… bueno… antes…

Albert no necesitaba más explicaciones. Él estaba esperando que ella se decidiera y ella, al final, se había decidido. Al final de cuentas Candy sí era una mujer tradicional y él un tonto alocado. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, le tomó la mano derecha y se arrodilló frente a ella.

- Candy… Candice… - comenzó Albert. Y de pronto, notó que los nervios lo consumían, porque de un momento a otro estaba a punto de dar el primero de los pasos más importantes de su vida – Candy… Quieres casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

Candy lo miró decepcionada. ¡Esa no era la forma! Albert se dio cuenta de inmediato de su error.

- ¡Perdón! Quiero decir… quiero decir… - esta vez Candy notó como a él le temblaba la voz, casi tanto como la mano que sostenía la suya. Albert bajó la vista, sintiéndose como un tonto y, de pronto, comenzó a hablar precipitadamente – Candy, ¡perdóname! Tendría que haberlo preparado hacía tiempo, debería haber sido en otro lugar, a la luz de las velas, no al medio día, debería haber sido en un lugar más elegante, con una comida especial, debería haberte regalado flores y también tendría que haber…

Enternecida, Candy sonrió. No sólo para ella era difícil; también para él. Pero no era por falta de amor, sino por exceso de nervios. Con un movimiento rápido, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Albert sintió cómo el beso relajaba sus músculos y le transmitía la calma y claridad que necesitaba. No hacía falta ningún plan. No hacían falta nada más que ellos dos y el amor que se tenían.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – le preguntó por fin Albert, en cuanto terminaron de besarse.

- Sí, sí… ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo! – contestó Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Aunque no tenga un anillo para regalarte? Reconozco que no estaba preparado… - se disculpó Albert.

Candy lo miró y ambos sonrieron de buena gana. Entonces, Albert la tomó entre sus brazos y ambos giraron como dos niños felices, ansiosos por comenzar su nueva aventura juntos.

- Espero que comprendas que quiero tener una familia muy grande – le dijo Albert entre risas.

- Y yo espero que tú comprendas que no quiero pasarme toda la vida entre pañales – le advirtió en el mismo tono juguetón Candy.

- ¿Ah no? Y entonces, ¿en qué prefiere pasar su tiempo, señora Andrew? – le preguntó coqueto Albert tomándola posesivamente por la cintura, mientras depositaba un cálido beso sobre sus labios.

- Pues yo…

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Los apremiantes gritos de Tom rompieron el momento y los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Tom? – se preguntó sorprendido Albert, tomando a Candy de la mano, para luego acercarse a la ventana para confirmar si estaba en lo correcto – Sí… es Tom.

- ¡Candy! ¡Albert! – gritó de nuevo Tom, saltando de su caballo justo en el momento en que Candy abría la puerta de la cabaña.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tom?

- ¡Es Annie! – dijo Tom con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- ¿Annie? ¿Qué le pasó…?

- ¡Qué ya llegó el momento! – le contestó Tom - ¡Tienes que venir ahora!

No hizo falta que Tom repitiera las palabras. Dando un grito de alegría, Candy se dio media vuelta justo cuando Albert salía de la cabaña.

- ¡Albert! Annie ya…

- Ya lo sé, vamos, ¿qué esperas? Aquí están tus cosas, ¡date prisa! Yo volveré a la mansión.

- ¡Pero eso nos quitará mucho tiempo!

- Claro que no. Dije que yo volveré a la mansión. Tom, ¿puedes prestarle tu caballo a Candy?

- ¡Desde luego! – dijo Tom, pasándole las riendas a Candy.

- Muy bien, nosotros iremos a la mansión y llegaremos a la clínica en auto, no te preocupes – le dijo Albert tomándola por la cintura para ayudarla a subir al caballo – Pero ten cuidado, por favor, no vayas a…

- ¡Se andar a caballo! – se quejó Candy.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - se disculpó Albert, notando sobre su hombro cómo Tom se reía – Bien, vete ya. Nos vemos en la clínica.

- No te demores – dijo Candy inclinándose para besarlo en los labios, para luego susurrarle al oído –… Y no creas que esto hará que me olvide de mi anillo, señor Andrew. ¿Te imaginas un bebé con tus ojos y mis pecas?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Candy ya había partido al galope. Albert se quedó embobado mirándola alejarse, con el corazón acelerado y la sangre corriendo rabiosa por sus venas. ¿Un bebé con sus ojos azules y sus pecas traviesas? ¿Una esposa como Candy a su lado cada día y cada noche? ¿Una vida juntos, como uno? Ella, ¿la señora Andrew? Ella… toda una mujer, su mujer. ¡Su mujer!

El brusco manotazo que Tom le dio en la cabeza lo hizo caer de golpe de la nube.

- ¿Y? – demandó Tom.

- Perdona, perdona… Vamos de una vez – dijo Albert poniéndose en camino.

- No me refería a eso, Albert – le dijo Tom con una sonrisa burlona.

- No te entiendo – contestó Albert.

- Ya – dijo Tom dando suspiro para demostrar su fastidio – Me refiero a ella – dijo apuntando en la dirección por donde Candy había partido.

- ¿Candy? No se fue por ahí, se fue por allá, mira… - dijo Albert indicándole a Tom que mirara en la dirección contraria.

- ¿Cómo que por allá? – contestó Tom, girándose para mirar hacia donde le indicaba Albert y en cuanto lo hizo, un fuerte manotazo en su cabeza lo hizo darse cuenta de que había caído en la trampa como un tonto.

- Tú no eres el único que puede jugar rudo, cuñado – le dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo cuando Tom se dio vuelta indignado.

- ¿Cuñado? Entonces, ¿ya le dijiste?

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa, entrometido! – rió Albert, esquivando otro manotazo e iniciando por fin la carrera en dirección a la mansión.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que me importa! ¡Oye, espérame! ¿De verdad ya le dijiste? ¡Espérame! ¡Espérame!

Todo volvía a comenzar en el corazón de Lakewood.

Como todos merecían.

Como siempre sería.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>... Y ahora sí... se acabó. El próximo será el último capítulo y como estoy complicada de tiempo, creo que lo subiré mañana mismo.<em>**

**_Gracias._**

**_Gracias._**

**_¡Gracias por tu paciencia si todavía estás leyendo después de tantos miles de palabras y tantos enredos! :-)_**

**_PCR_**


	60. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60**

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión, Albert subió corriendo a su habitación. Tras algunos minutos, que a Tom le parecieron eternos, por fin volvió con las llaves del auto y una alegre sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? ¡Ya estaba a punto de irme solo!

- No exageres, no me demoré tanto – dijo Albert, mientras se dirigían a paso rápido hacia el automóvil.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa? – continuó Tom - ¡Vamos, Albert! ¿Por qué no me cuentas de una vez por todas?

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – preguntó Albert una vez que ambos entraron al auto.

- Tú sabes…

- No sé…

- ¡Sí sabes!

- ¿No te gustan las sorpresas? – bromeó Albert acelerando.

- No – reclamó Tom ansioso.

- Y a tu hermana, ¿crees que le gusten? – continuó Albert sin quitar la vista del camino.

- Depende del tipo de sorpresa… - contestó Tom cada vez más intrigado.

- ¿Qué tal las de este tipo? – le dijo Albert mostrándole lo que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

Tom abrió la boca tanto como los ojos.

- Tomaré eso como un sí – decidió Albert con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, acelerando de nuevo.

En cuanto llegaron a la clínica, se dirigieron a una de las salas de espera. Candy ya estaba junto a Annie y ahora sólo quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien. Archie caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro y aunque los padres de Annie trataban de distraerlo, era evidente que no tenían éxito.

- Vamos, hombre, tranquilo – le dijo Albert poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – Todo va a salir bien, te lo aseguro.

- Lo sé, lo sé… es sólo que…bueno… este lugar me trae malos recuerdos…

- Te entiendo – le dijo Albert con tristeza –, pero esta vez todo es diferente. De ahora en adelante, sólo tendrás buenos recuerdos.

Ambos se abrazaron en silencio. Qué hermoso habría sido tener junto a ellos a su tía. A Stear… a Anthony… y a tantos otros que habían perdido a lo largo de los años.

- Es la segunda vez que te me adelantas, sobrino – dijo Albert en tono de broma para cambiar a temas más alegres – pero será la última, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó extrañado Archie.

- Después que nazca tu hijo lo sabrás – le contestó Albert guiñándole un ojo.

Archie sonrió. No era necesario ser adivino para entender qué significaba eso.

**- P P P -**

Las horas habían pasado lentas sin que los nervios de Archie disminuyeran ni por un momento. Albert conversaba con Tom mientras los padres de Annie compartían una taza de café junto al padre de Tom, la hermana María y la señorita Pony. La espera había resultado mucho más larga de lo que todos habían imaginado, pero aquello era normal, les habían confirmado, porque este era el primer hijo de Annie.

Casi a las seis de la tarde, por fin apareció el médico seguido de Candy. Ambos se veían cansados, pero la sonrisa en sus rostros dejaba entrever que todo había salido bien. Archie fue el primero en notar que Candy traía algo entre sus brazos. Las palabras del médico ya no eran necesarias. De un salto de puso de pie y corrió hasta su amiga, con mirada expectante.

- Todo salió perfecto – le dijo Candy mirándolo emocionada –... esta es tu hija, Archie.

Con sumo cuidado, Candy depositó en sus brazos a la pequeña y frágil criatura. Archie la recibió con lágrimas en los ojos, temblando de emoción, y poco a poco la acurrucó contra su pecho. Su hija. Su primera hija. Su pequeña, hermosa y perfecta hija. La observó por largos instantes, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos, reconociéndola y amándola con locura, jurando en silencio dar la vida por ella, darle todo, amarla para siempre. Su hija, su primera hija.

Tal vez sintiendo sobre sí la intensa mirada de su padre, la pequeña despertó tranquilamente de su sueño y, por primera vez, ambos se miraron en silencio.

- Hola, muñequita – le dijo Archie estrenando un tono de voz dulce, que a todos enterneció – Por fin llegaste...

Suavemente, Archie depositó un leve beso en la frente de su bebé y luego la abrazó con infinita ternura. Candy ya no contenía las lágrimas y, emocionada, pensaba que aquello era lo más hermoso que jamás había vivido. Ver nacer a su sobrina, ayudar a su hermana en aquellos momentos, entregarle a Archie, a su querido Archie, a esa pequeña criatura… Era más de lo que jamás hubiese podido soñar y supo entonces que eran una familia porque se amaban y porque sus vidas estaban ligadas por un cariño mucho más profundo que el que daban los lazos legales… y también porque los fuertes brazos que la rodearon le transmitieron todo el amor y la seguridad que ella necesitaba en el mundo.

- Jamás pensé que esto sería tan emocionante – le susurró Albert al oído, aprovechando que los demás se habían reunido en torno a Archie para ver a la pequeña.

- Yo tampoco – contestó Candy acurrucándose en sus brazos – pero los bebés tienen…

- No me refería a la bebé – dijo Albert.

- ¿No? – le preguntó Candy extrañada, girándose para mirarlo.

- No – contestó Albert mirándola a los ojos mientras tomaba con delicadeza su mano – me refería a verte de nuevo y saber que eres mía… y que ahora es oficial – terminó mientras deslizaba suavemente el anillo que había traído para ella desde su casa.

- ¡Albert! - dijo Candy sorprendida.

- Y ahora ya no puedes arrepentirte… - le dijo en tono de dulce amenaza antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos y besarla con el corazón cargado de alegría - ¿Tres meses?

- ¿Tres meses? – preguntó Candy embrujada por el sabor del dulce beso, sin entender la pregunta.

- ¿Te parece bien que nos casemos dentro de tres meses?

- ¡¿Tres meses? – preguntó Candy sorprendida, volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿O prefieres hacerme esperar aún más? – le preguntó Albert, besándola de nuevo, pero esta vez con mayor urgencia, reclamándola y tratando de hacerle entender que ya no podía vivir sin ella.

- No…- contestó por fin Candy, rindiéndose ante las evidencias – Yo tampoco quiero esperar más.

Complacido, Albert sonrió y ambos se fundieron en un beso nuevo, el primero de su noviazgo oficial.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste un anillo tan rápido? – preguntó Candy acurrucada contra su pecho, observando la hermosa joya que adornaba su mano y que le gritaba al mundo que ya tenía dueño.

- Es una joya de la familia. Estaba entre los recuerdos más valiosos que tengo de mi familia en Lakewood. Mi padre se la regaló a mamá cuando se comprometieron, igual como mi abuelo se la regaló a mi abuela en su compromiso…

- ¡Pero Albert! – dijo sorprendida Candy – ¡Entonces debe ser muy antigua y valiosa! No tenías que…

- Claro que tenía que hacerlo – reclamó Albert – No voy a ser yo quien rompa las tradiciones de la familia y espero que no seas tú la primera señora Andrew que se niegue a aceptarlas – le dijo en falso tono de reclamo, tocando la punta de la nariz de Candy son su dedo índice – Te prometo que tu anillo de bodas será nuevo, hecho especialmente para ti…

- No se trata de eso, tonto – le dijo Candy acariciando su rostro con ternura – Es sólo que… no sé… ¿Qué habrían dicho…?

- Mis padres te adorarían, Candy. Mi hermana también. Pero sobre todo, yo te adoro como a nadie más en este mundo. ¿Qué más necesitas saber? Todo lo que tengo es tuyo, Candy. Todo. Lo único que te pido a cambio es que por fin me aceptes y que nunca más te vayas de mi lado. Por favor…

Conmovida por la sinceridad de la declaración de Albert, Candy sintió que su corazón se derretía. Sus ojos la miraban con expresión suplicante, mientras sus labios la tentaban nuevamente. ¿Qué no quería que ella se fuera de su lado? ¡La sola idea le partía el corazón!

- Claro que te acepto, mi amor. Claro que te acepto.

Y sin más, un beso selló el compromiso más importante de sus vidas, uno que harían público dentro de tres meses, pero que entre ellos ya era una realidad desde hacía muchos, muchos años. Incluso antes de que ellos mismos se hubiesen dado cuenta.

**- P P P -**

Desde luego, la noticia del compromiso de Candy y Albert no fue entre sus cercanos una sorpresa, sino que más bien un alivio. Lo que no valoraron con la misma alegría fue el poco tiempo en que el enlace se llevaría a cabo. Para los desconocidos, el rápido compromiso se convirtió en materia de chisme, algo a lo cual los novios decidieron no prestar atención. Desde el primer momento supieron que aquello ocurriría sin importar con cuánta anticipación se fijara la fecha, así que, ¿para qué alargar la espera? La gente siempre tendría algo de qué hablar y a ellos, francamente, no podría importarles menos.

Candy había propuesto, como era de esperarse, hacer una ceremonia sencilla, casi anónima, para no llamar la atención. Albert, en cambio, se había negado rotundamente, explicándole que no había razón para ocultar su alegría y que no tenía intenciones de empezar su vida de casados amoldándose a los comentarios de los demás. Invitarían a la gente que fuera necesaria, a los que de verdad querían, sin importar que fueran diez o trecientos y celebrarían el amor que los unía no sólo ese día, sino que siempre. En el fondo Albert sabía que Candy acariciaba el sueño de una boda hermosa, rodeada por sus amigos, en Lakewood, el lugar que había visto crecer su historia de amor. ¿Por qué negarse a esa fantasía a causa de los chismosos? No tenían nada que ocultar y Albert, nada que ahorrar. Se haría todo como ambos quisieran, sin caer en la ostentación, sólo con el ánimo de crear un momento maravilloso e inolvidable.

Pero aún con las mejores intenciones y todo el dinero del mundo, organizar un matrimonio en tres meses no era una empresa sencilla. Annie lamentaba no poder ayudar más a Candy, mientras Archie reclamaba que su tío estaba loco, pero todos comprendían que la espera entre ambos ya había sido demasiado larga. Lo importante no era la fiesta: lo importante era que por fin estuvieran juntos.

Acordaron, entonces, que Archie y su familia volvieran en Chicago. La solución era perfecta, pues permitiría a Annie y a la pequeña Mary Anne recuperarse rodeadas del cariño y los mimos de Archie y los abuelos de la niña y, además, permitiría al joven padre concentrarse en los negocios de la familia y ayudar a Albert a preparar todo para su ausencia. Annie se mostró complacida y desde el primer día se dedicó a la tarea de apoyar en todo a su hermana para el gran día.

Candy, en cambio, no contaba con tanto apoyo logístico como Albert y tuvo que echar mano a todos sus recursos y energías para planificar el matrimonio y, en especial, para trazar el futuro de su empresa, pues ya había decidido que no sería esposa de tiempo parcial, sino que de tiempo completo. No quería perder ni un solo segundo de su vida junto a Albert, pero tampoco quería tirar a la basura años de esfuerzo. La solución a la que había llegado para compatibilizar ambas realidades, sin embargo, no había resultado del todo sencilla. Algunos inversionistas la presionaban para que extendiera las operaciones de sus clínicas y consideraban que ella era parte importante del éxito de la empresa. Pese a todo, Candy permaneció fiel a su idea y se abocó en cuerpo y alma a la labor de convencerlo. Si no era él, no sería nadie más. Mantener las negociaciones en secreto había sido, sin duda, lo más complicado.

Pero finalmente, lo había logrado y justo a tiempo. El negocio se había concretado un mes antes de la boda y ahora, cuando sólo faltaban dos semanas para el enlace, Candy había decidido que era el momento de poner a Albert en antecedentes y hacerle un regalo que, probablemente lo sorprendería. Sabía, además, que reclamaría y que se negaría a aceptarlo, pero eso era algo que ella había decidido hacer desde el primer día que comenzó su negocio, así que Albert tendría que aceptar. Sobre todo porque ya estaba hecho.

Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, Albert ya se encontraba en Brown's, el lugar donde Candy sorpresivamente lo había citado aquel lunes por la noche. En general cenaban en su departamento, porque así aprovechaban el tiempo para estar juntos y seguir planificando los detalles de la boda, de ahí que la invitación lo tomara por sorpresa. Además, hacía mucho que no visitaba ese lugar; de hecho, no recordaba haberlo visitado nunca con Candy. Por otra parte, desde que se había dado a conocer su compromiso, la prensa y los chismosos les habían dado más de un dolor de cabeza, de ahí que evitaran visitar lugares demasiado concurridos. ¿Por qué elegiría Candy ese restaurante?

Faltando cinco minutos para las siete, dos pequeñas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

- Vaya, vaya… parece que la señorita White está decidida a jugar a los misterios todo el día – dijo Albert a modo de saludo, posando sus manos sobre las de Candy, para luego atraerla hacía sí.

- ¿Le molesta eso al señor Andrew? – preguntó Candy en tono travieso, depositando un fugaz beso sobre sus labios.

- No… – dijo Albert tomándola por la cintura antes de que escapara – Siempre y cuando me saludes como corresponde, futura señora Andrew.

- Me moría por hacerlo, señor Andrew – dijo Candy mirándolo con una sonrisa cómplice – Pero pensé que tal vez usted…

- ¡Oh, basta ya! ¡Ven aquí! – dijo por fin Albert, acercándola para besarla alegremente en los labios - ¿Qué te traes entre manos? Conozco esa sonrisa…

- ¿En serio? – dijo Candy, tomando asiento y llamando a uno de los mozos – Lo de siempre, por favor.

- ¿Lo de siempre? – preguntó Albert sorprendido - ¿Vienes a este lugar _siempre_?

- No siempre, pero últimamente he venido varias veces – al ver la sorpresa en su rostro, Candy sonrió complacida

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno… he tenido algunas reuniones durante las últimas semanas…

- ¿Algunas? – dijo Albert en tono dolido – Varias, diría yo… me has tenido muy solo… de nuevo… - sentenció el novio, haciendo un puchero que a Candy le arrancó una carcajada.

- ¡Oh, vamos, mi amor, no digas eso! Sabes que no es verdad.

- Sí lo es…

- No lo es… ¿Acaso no he cumplido mi palabra de dedicarme de tiempo completo a nosotros?

- Sí, lo sé, estoy bromeando, Candy – dijo Albert depositando un beso en su mano derecha, para luego estrecharla con cariño – Pero no me cambies el tema. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, pequeña? Sé que has estado más ocupada de lo habitual y no solamente por lo de nuestra boda, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas.

- ¿Y entonces?

- ¿No vas a contarme cómo estuvo tu día? – dijo Candy, bebiendo de la copa de jugo de piña que el mozo depositó discretamente en la mesa.

- ¿Después de que almorzamos juntos? Pues no pasaron muchas cosas, salvo las reuniones de las que te hablé y la misteriosa invitación que recibí de tu parte a las cinco y media. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Albert notaba que Candy estaba algo nerviosa, pero a la vez, alegre. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Disimuladamente, la joven miró su reloj.

- ¿Esperas a alguien más? - preguntó Albert.

- Sí.

- ¿Y puedo saber a quién?

- No, todavía no – Candy sonrió y, haciendo una pausa, dio un pesado suspiro y se dio ánimos para continuar – Yo… bueno, por la tarde estuve ocupada preparando mi regalo de bodas.

- ¿Tu regalo de bodas? – preguntó Albert extrañado – Pero… ¿no se supone que eres tú la que tiene que recibir los regalos?

- Sí… pero este es mi regalo de bodas para ti – le dijo Candy mirándolo con seriedad.

Albert abrió los ojos sorprendido. El regalo de bodas… de ella… ¿para él…? Pero ese regalo…

- ¿Para… para mí…? – preguntó sin entender lo que pasaba.

- Sí… bueno… habría querido hacerlo mucho antes, pero las cosas no se dieron como yo esperaba. La verdad es que no estaba preparada y me costó mucho decidirme, porque para mí es algo personal y muy, muy importante. Creo que en el fondo tenía miedo… Pero sé que es algo que tú también quieres, sólo que no sabías cómo pedírmelo.

- Yo… bueno… - intentó continuar Albert, sintiendo la garganta seca. ¿De qué estaba hablando Candy? No podía ser que ella…

- Te aseguro que esto no es fácil para mí – le dijo Candy tomándole la mano derecha y mirándolo a los ojos – Y espero que sepas apreciar el valor de este sacrificio.

- Pero… pero Candy, si tú no querías, podemos esperar, en serio, no creo… o sea… si para ti es un sacrificio…- intentó decir Albert cada vez más nervioso.

- No, Albert. Aunque no me dijeras nada, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que tú también esperabas que tomara esta decisión de una vez por todas?

- ¡Yo no te he pedido nada! – se defendió Albert.

- No, claro que no. Pero sé que en realidad sería mejor para los dos hacerlo antes de que nos casáramos... Luego todo será más fácil.

¿Todo más fácil? Qué manera tan poco romántica de referirse a aquello, pensó Albert sorprendido.

- Pero Candy… sólo faltan dos semanas… claro que quiero, pero… o sea…

- Precisamente porque faltan dos semanas. Era ahora o nunca. Sobre todo considerando que tantas personas estaban interesadas y había recibido tantas propuestas.

- ¿Cómo que tantas propuestas? – preguntó Albert alarmado.

- Traté de mantenerlo en secreto, pero el mercado no es precisamente discreto – Albert la miraba sin entender nada – En fin, ya todo está consumado. No pensé que me afectaría tanto, pero… bueno… fue doloroso. Pero estoy contenta de haberlo hecho. Ahora sí que estoy lista para ser tu esposa – dijo Candy con una alegre sonrisa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Candy? – preguntó Albert asustado, ya sin atreverse a imaginar nada.

- De esto – dijo su novia extendiéndole un comprobante de depósito a su nombre.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Albert tomó el documento y apenas pudo dar crédito a lo que veía – ¡Pero Candy! ¿Qué significa esto?

- Vendí la clínica, Albert.

- ¿Qué? – dijo totalmente sorprendido - ¿Que vendiste la clínica? Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

- No toda la clínica, sólo una parte de ella.

- Pero… pero… ¿qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto? ¿Y por qué me das esta suma de dinero? Y… espera un momento, ¿cómo averiguaste el número de mi cuenta personal? – a cada segundo que pasaba, Albert se sentía más y más confundido.

- No tuve que averiguarlo, mi socio lo sabe de memoria.

- ¿Tu socio? ¿Como que tu socio? ¿Y cómo sabe algo tan privado como mi cuenta bancaria tu socio? Candy, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Por qué no me preguntaste…?

- Porque no tenía nada que preguntarte, Albert – le dijo Candy con cariño – Y porque sé que es la única forma de que nuestro matrimonio pueda salir adelante. Tú no puedes dejar tus negocios y lo entiendo. Yo tampoco voy a abandonar todo lo que he conseguido con tanto sacrificio, pero los dos sabemos que si seguía trabajando a ese ritmo, jamás estaríamos…

- Candy, yo jamás te pedí que dejaras de trabajar… - dijo Albert sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, casi disculpándose.

- Albert, mi amor… por favor, seamos sinceros. Tú y yo sabemos que estábamos pasando cada vez menos tiempo juntos y que no era eso lo que tú querías para los dos. Tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, pero…

- Y tienes razón, mi amor – le dijo Candy, acercándose a él para depositar un suave beso en sus labios – Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, Albert, y no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Pero tampoco quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida bordando en casa o asistiendo a reuniones de señoras de empresarios para hacer caridad. ¡No podría hacerlo! ¿Me entiendes?

- Lo sé – sonrió Albert – Nunca has podido quedarte quieta en ninguna parte.

- No, no puedo… me gusta mi trabajo y aunque sé que no es nada en comparación con lo que tú tienes, me gusta la idea de poder aportar en algo a nuestra casa.

- ¡Pero no tienes que hacerlo, Candy! Yo tengo más que suficiente para los dos. ¡No necesitas regalarme dinero! No puedo aceptar esto, Candy – le dijo en tono afligido devolviéndole el documento.

- Sé muy bien que tienes dinero suficiente para mantener a quince esposas…

- No me des ideas, señorita White – bromeó Albert, mirándola con ojos pícaros.

- ¡No te las estoy dando! – reclamó Candy, apretándole la mano derecha para reprenderlo – Lo que quiero decir es que este es mi regalo de bodas para ti: mi tiempo, mi vida, todo lo que "podría haber sido" si la clínica seguía creciendo. Sé que en comparación con tus empresas, mi clínica no es nada, pero también sé que tiene mucho potencial… bueno… yo… yo decido renunciar a todo eso y mantener el negocio sólo como está, para poder dedicarme de lleno a nosotros…

- ¡Pero no tenías que…!

- … y por eso decidí vender una parte de la clínica. Mi regalo no es este dinero, Albert. Mi regalo es el tiempo que ambos tendremos a partir de ahora – le dijo Candy ilusionada.

- Pero… pero… ¿y esto? – dijo Albert mostrándole el comprobante de depósito.

- Eso, señor Andrew, es la devolución del préstamo que usted me hizo para comenzar mi negocio.

- ¿Préstamo? ¿Qué préstamo? ¡Pero si yo ni siquiera estaba contigo cuando empezaste! – reclamó alarmado.

- Tú has estado siempre conmigo, mi amor – le dijo Candy besándolo nuevamente – y yo voy a estar siempre contigo.

- Candy, perdóname, pero de verdad no entiendo nada. ¿A quién le vendiste tu clínica? ¿Qué tal si es una mala persona? Debiste haberme dicho para haberte aconsejado antes de tomar una decisión tan importante. ¿Qué sabes de esa persona? – Albert se sentía cada vez más culpable – No era necesario que hicieras todo esto, sé que de alguna manera habríamos salido adelante. Jamás me perdonaré que pierdas todo tu trabajo. La gente de negocios no es cómo tú te imaginas y puedes…

Candy lo miraba sin decir palabra. Definitivamente Albert aún no entendía que ella era una empresaria y que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. En fin, ya tendría toda una vida para demostrárselo. Aunque su actitud la molestó un poco, en cierta forma, también se enterneció. Estaba preocupado por ella, como siempre, y esa preocupación le impedía pensar en nada más. Ese era el hombre que ella necesitaba. Un hombre que pusiera los intereses de ella por encima de los suyos, un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a perder, antes que verla sufrir. Y ella, a su vez, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por hacerlo feliz. Si eso no era amor verdadero, ¿qué podría serlo? En un mundo egoísta y contra todo pronóstico, había encontrado a un hombre perfectamente imperfecto, un hombre que la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él. Ojalá el tiempo volara, para poder entregarse a él por completo, para acortar de una vez la última distancia entre ambos, para descubrir a su lado el significado de ser uno, para despertar cada día acurrucada entre sus brazos. En medio de sus ensoñaciones, y mientras Albert seguía expresando su preocupación, Candy notó que una discreta figura se acercaba a la mesa.

- Albert…

- … y además, ¿qué tal si esa persona tiene otras deudas? ¿No has pensado que eso le dará mala reputación a tu clínica? ¡Son detalles importantes, Candy! Yo creo que…

- Albert...

- No, Candy, no voy a callarme. Sé que te dije que quería una mujer de tiempo completo a mi lado, pero jamás quise decir que tuvieras que dejar de lado tus…

- Albert, te aseguro que mi socio no es lo que tú crees…

- ¡No me estás escuchando, Candy! – dijo preocupado Albert - ¡Es imposible que esa persona sepa el número de mi cuenta bancaria a menos que sea un estafador! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Ni siquiera Archie lo sabe! El único que lo sabe es…

- George - dijo Candy, mirándolo divertida.

- Sí – contestó Albert sorprendido, por fin dejando de reclamar - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mi socio me lo dijo – contestó Candy con total naturalidad.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabe ese tipo? – preguntó molesto Albert.

- Porque yo mismo abrí la cuenta, ¿recuerdas?

En cuanto oyó a la voz a sus espaldas, Albert se dio vuelta sin poder creerlo.

- Te presento a mi socio, Albert…

- George Johnson – dijo George haciendo una de sus elegantes reverencias - para servirlo, señor Andrew.

- ¿George? – preguntó Albert sin aún dar crédito a lo que veía.

- ¿Aún crees que no sé lo que estoy haciendo? – preguntó Candy divertida, ofreciendo a George asiento.

- Y sobre eso de ser yo un estafador… - comenzó George con una sonrisa.

- No puedo creerlo – sentenció por fin Albert derrotado, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo - A veces me preguntó quién gana más con este matrimonio… si tú conmigo, sabiendo que soy un cabeza dura, o yo contigo, sabiendo que siempre piensas en todo – dijo Albert riéndose de sí mismo y sus miedos infundados.

- Los dos, querido, los dos – sentenció Candy, levantando su vaso de jugo, como haciendo un brindis.

Los tres sonrieron de buena gana. ¡Vaya susto que le había hecho pasar Candy! Y George… vaya con el viejo y bueno de George.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, George? Me dejaste de lado para buscar tu libertad… ¿y ahora te arriesgas a trabajar a para Candy? – preguntó en tono de broma Albert.

- Perdona que te corrija, Albert, pero yo no trabajo _para_ Candy – dijo George mientras con un gesto silencioso pedía a uno de los mozos "lo de siempre".

- George no es mi empleado, Albert… es mi socio.

- Ok, necesito que me lo expliques todo de nuevo.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique todo? – preguntó Candy.

- Sí – dijo Albert – Y desde el principio, porque tampoco recuerdo haberte hecho ningún préstamo…

- Bueno, tal vez sea necesario que yo comience la historia – dijo George.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó Albert, ya sin saber qué pensar.

- Verás… todo comenzó hace muchos, muchos años, cuando huiste de la mansión y encontraste a una niñita en una colina, porque fue entonces cuando se te ocurrió que querías protegerla… ¿recuerdas?

- Claro que lo recuerdo… - sonrió Albert divertido, mirando a Candy.

- Bueno, pues con el tiempo la tomaste bajo tu tutela y entonces tuve que abrir una cuenta bancaria para ella también…

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Albert cubriéndose la cara – Me rindo. ¡Ustedes dos van a volverme loco!

Candy y George sonrieron divertidos. Esa noche habría mucho, mucho que contar.

**- P P P -**

La mansión de Lakewood estaba llena de invitados, regalos y personas preocupadas de concretar los mil detalles necesarios para que la del día siguiente fuera una ceremonia única. Las últimas semanas habían sido frenéticas y lo que en un principio había parecido imposible, ya estaba sólo a horas de concretarse. Pero Albert y Candy habían decidido que esa última tarde de solteros la pasarían juntos, lejos del alboroto, tranquilos, y pese a los reclamos generalizados, así lo hicieron. La única autorizada a permanecer a su lado era Pelusa, quien dormitaba tranquilamente a sus pies, ajena a los preparativos y los nervios imperantes.

Contrariamente a lo que habían imaginado, esos últimos instantes, antes de que Albert volviera a la mansión, los habían pasado en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía mutua. Acurrucada contra el pecho de Albert, Candy se sentía segura y pensaba que, sin importar qué pasara o qué obstáculos enfrentaran, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, podrían superarlo todo. ¡Y es que ya habían pasado tantas cosas juntos! Sin casi darse cuenta, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, mientras la mano que hasta hacía unos instantes recorría perezosamente el pecho de Albert, detenía su camino.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Albert divertido.

- Nada…

- ¿Nada? ¿Y de qué te ríes?

- Es que… estaba pensando en todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos y pues… no sé, me parece increíble que ya falten sólo unas horas para que nos casemos.

- Pues déjame decirte que nadie podría acusarnos de habernos precipitado – rió Albert.

- No; lo sé… - asintió Candy- ¿Alguna vez pensaste que llegaría este día?

- Muchas veces lo soñé… pero… bueno, pensé que siempre sería sólo eso, sueños.

- Yo también.

- ¿Tú también? – preguntó divertido Albert – incorporándose para mirarla mejor.

- Sí… bueno… Tú eres mi príncipe de la colina, ¿recuerdas?

- Ay, no… - reclamó Albert abochornado.

- No seas malo… ya sé que no te gusta que te llame así, pero es la verdad – le dijo Candy apoyándose en su pecho para mirarlo divertida – De no haber sido por ti, mi vida habría sido totalmente distinta. Tal vez nunca habría salido del Hogar de Pony…

- Lo dudo – sonrió Albert – Nunca fuiste una niña muy tranquila, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo sé – rió Candy.

- Si supieras el susto que me llevé cuando te escapaste de George. ¡Con el trabajo que le había costado rescatarte!

- ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? ¡Yo ni siquiera conocía a George! Podrías haberme enviado al menos una carta para avisarme, ¿no crees?

- Claro… y conociéndote, seguro te habrías quedado tranquila con una simple carta.

- Malo – reclamó Candy haciendo un puchero que a Albert le pareció deliciosamente coqueto – Al menos me avisaste cuando te fuiste a África…

- Sí, igual como tú me avistaste que pensabas viajar de polizonte en un barco para volver a América – reclamó Albert.

- Ah, pero es diferente, porque yo no tenía cómo avisarte. Además, habrías enviado a George a detenerme.

- Perdóname, señorita White – sonrió Albert – Pero si hay algo que George jamás ha podido hacer en su vida es controlarte. ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú la que logró que rompiera todas sus órdenes y te llevara hasta el tío abuelo William?

- ¿Y tú te olvidas acaso por qué hice lo imposible para encontrar al mañoso tío abuelo ese?

- No sé… tal vez tú me lo quieras recordar – dijo Albert abrazándola de nuevo.

- Porque me habría muerto si me casaban con Neil cuando yo lo único que quería era encontrar a mi querido Albert…

- Aww… - dijo Albert besándola en los labios – Eso me recuerda cuando te rescaté de ese tonto y descubrí que yo era tu famoso príncipe de la colina. Apenas me contuve de darte un beso…

- Pero me besaste en la frente… - le recordó Candy – Ese fue nuestro primer beso…

- Lo sé, pero yo me refería a este tipo de beso – dijo Albert incorporándose para aprisionarla contra el sofá y darle un largo y apasionado beso, cargado de ternura, pero también de deseo – Aunque supongo que si te hubiese besado así, te habrías molestado – le dijo Albert, observando satisfecho el rostro de Candy, quién aún con los ojos cerrados saboreaba el beso que acababa de recibir.

- No lo sé – dijo sin abrir los ojos - ¿Podrías repetirlo, para poder hacerme una idea más clara?

- Como usted, guste, señora Andrew – dijo Albert con voz grave.

- ¿Señora Andrew? – preguntó sorprendida Candy.

- Faltan menos de veinte horas, Candy… será mejor que vayas acostumbrándote – y sin más preámbulos, Albert tomó delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a deleitarla con una suave lluvia de besos que la hicieron soñar y desear que esas veinte horas ya hubiesen pasado, para poder disfrutar de una vez por todas de su amado.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en Los Ángeles?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – sonrió Candy pensando en el papelón que ambos habían hecho, pero también como resultado de las cosquillas que el suave cabello de Albert le hacía mientras sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello.

- ¿Y cuando bailamos en la fiesta de compromiso de Annie y Archie?

- Sí… - contestó Candy, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las dulces sensaciones que la recorrían mientras evocaba la noche en que por primera vez se había perdido por breves instantes en sus ojos azules, mientras Albert subía por su cuello, depositando beso tras beso.

- ¿Y la primera vez que me quedé en tu casa, cuando nos topamos en la escalera? – continuó Albert con voz grave y seductora - ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Creo… creo…que sí… - dijo Candy, cada vez más envuelta en los besos cálidos que Albert depositaba ahora sobre su mentón, subiendo a velocidad tortuosa hasta su oreja izquierda.

- ¿Y cuando cabalgamos juntos desde el rancho de Tom? ¿Recuerdas qué estuvo a punto de pasar? – le susurró con voz ronca y sensual al oído, mientras con la punta de su lengua apenas rozaba su delicada piel, haciéndola suspirar y estremecerse entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Candy apenas en un hilo de voz, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en el cabello suave de Albert, rogándole que por fin cumpliera lo que sin palabras le estaba prometiendo.

- Esto – sentenció Albert, fundiéndose en sus brazos, entregándose a ella por completo en un beso que parecía no tener fin, recorriendo sus hermosos labios, invitándola a recorrer los suyos, arrancándole un suspiro tras otro, haciéndola elevarse hasta los cielos, elevándose él mismo junto a ella, deseando que aquella magia no terminara nunca y que cada día, con cada beso, volviera a renacer – Perdóname por no haberte besado en todas esas ocasiones... – le dijo por fin, con voz agitada, mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Candy – Te aseguro que me moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero…

- … no sólo tú te morías de ganas, Albert, no sólo tú – y sin esperar respuesta, esta vez fue Candy quien se incorporó hasta obligarlo a recostarse sobre el sofá, para regalarle los besos que habría querido darle entonces.

- Ya quisiera que todo esto hubiese pasado y que por fin fueras completamente mía– dijo Albert con los ojos cerrados, mientras disfrutaba del recorrido que los labios de su novia hacían por su cuello.

- Lo soy – lo corrigió Candy, sin dejar de besarlo.

- Lo sé… pero… yo me refiero a que seas completamente mía…- le dijo con voz grave, incorporándose para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos – total y complemente mía.

Candy no pudo evitar tiritar entre sus brazos y, presa de una repentina timidez, buscó refugio en su pecho, entendiendo a qué se refería realmente su novio.

- Candy, por favor, no te avergüences… - le rogó Albert abrazándola con ternura – Tú sabes que es verdad. ¿Acaso tú no sientes… - Albert hizo una pausa, sopesando la situación - quieres…lo mismo?

- Desde luego que sí – dijo Candy acurrucándose aún más entre sus brazos, roja de vergüenza.

- ¿Pero por qué te escondes? – le preguntó divertido y complacido Albert – A mí me parece maravilloso…

- A mí también – sonrió Candy, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Y entonces? – le preguntó Albert de nuevo, tomándole la mano derecha – Más me preocuparía que no te gustara… ¿o tal vez en realidad no te gusto?

- ¡No! – se apuró a contestar Candy, por fin incorporándose - ¡Desde luego que me gustas!

- ¡Ajá! – dijo Albert acercándola hacia su cuerpo en un movimiento rápido – Lo sabía…

- Pero… - Candy bajó la vista de nuevo.

- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó Albert sorprendido.

En silencio, Candy luchó otra vez contra sus miedos. Sabía que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano y sabía que no tenía nada que ocultar, pero aun así, le resultaba difícil conversar aquello tan abiertamente con Albert.

- Candy… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Albert preocupado.

- Lo que pasa es que yo… bueno… yo…

Candy no pudo continuar. Albert entendió de inmediato. Candy quería confesarle hasta que punto había llegado con su primer novio y que en realidad en su historia sería él, y no Albert, el primer hombre en su vida. Pero Albert no necesitaba escucharlo. Lo sabía y había decidido hacía mucho tiempo que no era algo que le importara, porque él, a su vez, también había creído amar a otras y Candy tampoco sería su primera mujer. Pero eso sí: ella sería la última y esperaba que él, a su vez, fuera el último para ella. Eso era todo lo que a él le importaba.

- Candy… no necesitas explicarme nada – le dijo Albert en tono dulce – Lo que haya pasado antes no me importa. Lo único que me importa es que ahora estamos juntos.

- Pero yo necesito que sepas que…

- Shhh… - la calló Albert con un suave beso en los labios - No tengo nada que reprocharte, mi amor. No me importa tu pasado, sólo me importa nuestro futuro.

- Pero es que…

- No debes preocuparte, mi amor. Te aseguro que todo va a estar bien – la interrumpió Albert con una sonrisa conciliadora. Lo último que necesitaba era escuchar detalles sobre lo que Candy había hecho antes, justo la noche antes de su boda.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que va a estar bien? Yo… Albert, yo…

- Porque yo te amo y tú me amas. ¿Qué más se necesita?

- Albert… tengo miedo… - dijo por fin Candy.

- ¿Miedo? – preguntó alarmado Albert - ¿Por qué sientes miedo? No voy a hacerte daño…

- Lo sé, pero…tengo miedo… tengo miedo de decepcionarte – dijo por fin Candy.

- ¿Decepcionarme? Pero… ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Albert, yo nunca…nunca…

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca he… - Candy dudó de nuevo – Nunca antes he estado con nadie… así… ¿me entiendes?

Albert la miró sorprendido. Que nunca antes había estado así… ¿con nadie? ¿Entonces ella…? Ella era en realidad…

- No sé qué debo hacer… o sea… yo sé… ¡Tú me entiendes, por algo soy enfermera!

- Claro, claro… - dijo Albert sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, agradeciendo no haberle dado a entender que él pensaba que ella y su novio anterior sí habían intimado. ¡Candy se habría ofendido y con justa razón!

- No quiero decepcionarte…pero tampoco puedo… - Candy bajó la vista, con evidente tristeza.

Albert, en cambio, se incorporó de un salto, poniéndose de rodillas ante ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, depositando uno y mil besos sobre ellas. ¿Él sería su primera vez? ¿Él tendría el privilegio de enseñarle el camino del amor? ¿Y ella tenía miedo de decepcionarlo? ¿A él? ¡Era él quien debía tener miedo de decepcionarla a ella, de no estar a su altura!

- ¡Candy, te adoro, mi vida, te adoro! – le dijo con voz emocionada, besando sus manos de nuevo – ¡Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte a mi lado!

- Pero yo…

- ¡Por favor! – le rogó Albert con una sonrisa – Olvídate de todo. ¿Cómo piensas que voy a decepcionarme de ser el primer hombre en tu vida? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para mí? ¿Sabes lo feliz que me haces y lo orgulloso que me siento?

- Pensé que…

- Candy, mi pequeña Candy… ¡Te amo! - le dijo Albert con vehemente alegría - Te amo, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo y jamás, escúchame bien, jamás dejaré de amarte. Entiendo tus nervios… pero no debes tener miedo de nada. Te prometo que no te haré daño, te juro que voy a tratarte siempre con la delicadeza que tú te mereces y que voy a dar lo mejor de mí para que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque nadie más que tú se lo merece.

- Albert, yo también te amo – contestó Candy emocionada, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Lo sé, mi amor… claro que lo sé – y mientras lo decía, Albert sentía cómo dentro de él surgía un sentimiento aún más puro, y a la vez más salvaje, porque estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerla, pero sobre todo, con tal de hacerla feliz. ¿Estaría él a la altura de las expectativas de su mujer?

**- P P P -**

La ceremonia había estado cargada de detalles emotivos y más de alguien había derramado lágrimas de emoción. Sosteniendo a la pequeña Mary Anne en sus brazos, Archie había mirado con devoción a Annie, y en silencio, ambos habían renovado sus votos de amor eterno. La alegría que inundaba el ambiente se respiraba en las sonrisas de los niños, en las alegres bromas de los invitados, y sobre todo, en el señor y la señora Andrew.

El vestido de Candy era discreto y sentador, resaltaba su figura femenina y, a la vez, le confería un toque de exquisita elegancia que dejó a todos admirados y al novio sin palabras. Albert, sin embargo, no se había quedado atrás, vistiendo sus más finas galas escocesas, tal como lo exigía la tradición, y llevando el prendedor que hacía tantos años había perdido en la colina donde había conocido a su mujer. El círculo estaba completo por fin y sólo dos palabras habían bastado para cerrarlo: "Sí, acepto".

A continuación había comenzado una fiesta alegre en los jardines de la mansión de Lakewood que por fin se vestían de vida nueva. Los novios habían iniciado el baile y tras ellos, una a una las parejas se unieron al son de la música. Para sorpresa y alegría de todos, Tom, el encargado de entregar a la novia, había concurrido solo, pero se mostraba alegre y por fin interesado en compartir con los demás. Candy, en especial, se había alegrado por su hermano, porque en cierta forma sabía que aquello debía ser el comienzo de días más alegres para él. Annie, sin embargo, se había mostrado más cauta. A diferencia de Candy, ella sabía que aún faltaba mucho para que Tom de verdad se recuperara, pero al igual que ella, admiraba su valentía para seguir adelante, sin detenerse a seguir lamentando una historia que ya era parte de su pasado.

La ceremonia se había celebrado al medio día y, tal como Albert le había dicho, partirían a las cinco de la tarde en punto. Los demás podían seguir celebrando si así lo querían. Ellos necesitaban comenzar a celebrar solos. Pero abandonar la fiesta no sería fácil, porque, como siempre en esos casos, todos querían una foto más, un abrazo o unas palabras de cariño. A fin de acortar el trámite, Candy le había propuesto a Albert que visitaran las últimas mesas por separado y que discretamente se juntaran en la fuente que estaba cerca del portal de las rosas, donde Albert había dejado estacionado el automóvil con su equipaje. El resto correría por cuenta del flamante novio.

A duras penas Candy había logrado abrirse paso entre los amables invitados y, tratando de no llamar la atención, se dirigía hacia el fondo del jardín. Fue entonces cuando una figura solitaria llamó su atención. Su primer instinto fue de rabia profunda y faltó poco para que llamara a los guardias. En lugar de hacerlo, decidió que ese era el mejor momento para entablar la conversación que tanto había esperado y, sobre todo, para dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

- Veo que te las sigues arreglando para asistir a matrimonios aun sin tener invitación – comenzó Candy sin mediar saludo.

- Todas las cosas tienen su precio, Candy – respondió sin darse vuelta.

- No todas. Mi hermano, al menos, no – Camille se dio vuelta para mirarla, sorprendida por la dureza de las palabras de la novia – Espero que no hayas vuelto a buscarlo…

- Desde luego que no. Tom fue muy claro respecto a lo nuestro. Imagino que ya sabes los detalles, ¿verdad?

- Sí, los sé… - Candy dudó antes de continuar, pero si no se lo preguntaba entonces, tal vez nunca lo haría. Y necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba oírlo de sus propios labios- ¿Por qué, Lorraine? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Serviría de algo que te lo explicara de nuevo? Nunca lo entenderás… ni yo misma entiendo cómo las cosas se complicaron tanto– dijo la francesa, bajando la vista avergonzada.

- Lo siento tanto, Camille – dijo Candy acercándose a ella. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre – Me habría gustado que tú y Tom…

- No digas eso – la interrumpió Camille- Tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad.

Candy guardó silencio y bajó la vista. Camille tenía razón. Sus palabras de buena crianza no correspondían a lo que de verdad pensaba, porque lo último que habría querido para su hermano es que volviera con ella.

- Candy… luché tanto por hacer las que las cosas fueran distintas… no sabes cuánto lo intenté. Pero no fue suficiente. Te doy mi palabra de que nunca, óyeme bien, nunca quise burlarme de tu hermano.

- Pero nos mentiste a todos, Camille…

- Fue un error, lo sé. Pero ya no tiene caso explicarte mis razones. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo saqué la peor parte, créemelo.

- No creo que eso sea un consuelo para nadie… tú también mereces ser feliz, encontrar a alguien que…

- Lamento haber entrado así a tu boda, Candy – la interrumpió Camille. Su lástima era lo último que necesitaba- Te deseo lo mejor del mundo… también a Tom. Adiós – le dijo por fin.

Por unos instantes, Candy la observó, sopesando la posibilidad de continuar o no con esa conversación, de tratar de ser… ¿su amiga? No… nunca podría ser su amiga. Ya no había más que decir.

- Adiós, Camille – dijo por fin, comprendiendo que no había razón para alargar la despedida.

Camille miró por última vez hacia la fiesta y en silencio se despidió de Tom. Todo terminaba igual como había comenzado. Poco podía imaginar que desde allí Camille iniciaría el regreso a Europa y que ése era su último día en América. A su manera, ella también había cerrado un ciclo y ya no había nada que la atara a ese país. Era el momento de volver a casa, a su país, sin que nadie lo supiera, envuelta en el mismo silencio en que un día había llegado a Estados Unidos.

Candy creyó notar lágrimas en sus ojos cuando dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente al automóvil que la esperaba. Entonces, por primera vez desde que había descubierto la verdad, la flamante señora Andrew logró comprender que Camille tenía razón, que había sido sincera y que de todos era ella, sin duda, quien había sacado la peor parte.

Pero ese era el día de su boda. Era el día en que debía pensar en sí misma, en su felicidad y en la de su esposo. No podía hacer nada por ella. Y lo más profundo de su ser, tampoco quería hacerlo.

El automóvil partió poco antes de que un sonriente Albert llegara a su lado para recordarle de nuevo que en el amor no todo era dolor y que ella, por fin, era feliz.

- ¿Con quien conversabas, mi amor? – le preguntó robándole un beso fugaz.

- Con nadie… con nadie… - respondió Candy pensativa.

- Como quieras – dijo Albert encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle más vueltas al asunto - ¿Está lista la señora para irse con su marido? – le preguntó coqueto, tomándola por la cintura.

Candy sonrió, volviendo a su maravillosa realidad. Con cariño cruzó sus manos sobre el cuello de Albert y lo miró a los ojos. Era verdad: ya era su marido. Se amaban y por fin estaban juntos; ahora y para siempre. No había sido fácil, no, y muchas veces había pensado que jamás llegaría ese momento. Pero había llegado, a pesar de todas las penas, a pesar de todos los obstáculos, había llegado. Albert sonría complacido. Candy lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. No había sido cosa de suerte y la breve conversación con Camille le había hecho apreciar aún más todo lo que tenía: sus amigos, su familia y ahora también, a su esposo. El camino había sido largo y muchas veces lo habían recorrido a tientas, pero siempre los había unido "ese hilo invisible del que a veces se habla", tal como Albert le había dicho hacía años en una de sus cartas.

- Te amo, Albert – dijo Candy emocionada, acercándose para besarlo.

- Y yo a ti, Candy – contestó su marido, dejándose besar - ¿Vamos? – le preguntó por fin con ojos expectantes, extendiéndole una mano.

- Vamos – le contestó Candy, aceptando la invitación para iniciar, por fin, un nuevo camino juntos.

Su vida, su nueva vida, por fin comenzaba.

**- P P P -**

Los fines de semana en la mansión de Lakewood ya no eran como los de antes. La pequeña Mary Anne ya corría sola por los jardines donde hacía casi dos años se había celebrado la boda de sus tíos, Albert y Candy. La niña había crecido rodeada del cariño y los mimos de toda la familia, en especial de su tía Candy, pero desde hacía unos meses, sus carreras por el jardín y por el bosque habían pasado a segundo plano, sin que la niña entendiera muy bien por qué. Pelusa, la mascota de sus tíos, la seguía a todas partes, cuidándola con silenciosa devoción, aguantando todos sus abusos, incluso cuando le jalaba la cola. Annie se había horrorizado imaginando que Pelusa pudiera perder el control, pero para sorpresa de todos, el animalito por fin había bajado las revoluciones y se adaptaba con sumisión a los tiernos ritmos de la pequeña reina de la casa que la familia compartía los días libres.

Ese fin de semana, sin embargo, algo había ocurrido. Algo importante. Durante la noche escuchó un gran alboroto, el cual terminó con la rápida partida de un automóvil. Asustada, la pequeña Mary Anne había comenzado a llorar. Su madre acudió pronto a consolarla, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, lo cual le basto a ella para retornar a la calma de sus dulces sueños. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente toda la casa estaba revolucionada, con gente yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro, muchos nervios y aún más risas. Mary Anne no lograba entender lo que aquello significaba, ni tampoco por qué su madre la vestía con tanta rapidez.

- Vamos a salir, hijita… Es hora de que conozcas a una persona muy importante.

Para sorpresa de la pequeña, el automóvil las había llevado hasta el lugar donde trabajaba su tía, donde a veces visitaban a un señor vestido de blanco. Apenas entraron, su padre corrió a su encuentro, tomándola en brazos y dándole un gran beso.

- ¡Por fin llegaron!

- ¿Cómo está Candy?

- Muy bien, muy bien. ¡Vamos, date prisa!

Entre risas, la pequeña familia cruzó los pasillos hasta llegar a una linda habitación. ¡Tía Candy estaba en la cama! Pero ya no estaba tan gordita como el día anterior… ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y qué tenía en los brazos?

- ¡Mary! – dijo Candy en cuanto la vio cruzar la puerta – Ven, chiquitita… ven a conocer a tu primito.

Con cuidado, Archie subió a la niña hasta la cama de Candy y ella, con suavidad, le acercó al pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos. Mary Anne la miró sorprendida, sin entender qué sucedía.

- Es tu primo, Mary Anne – le dijo Archie – Salúdalo. ¡Hola, bebé! – la animó su padre.

Los adultos la miraban expectantes. Desde el momento en que supieron la noticia de su embarazo, todos se habían dedicado a conversar día tras día del bebé que pronto llegaría, pues temían que Mary Anne, acostumbrada a ser la reina de la familia, se pusiera celosa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando por fin viera al bebé?

- Mira qué bebé tan bonito – dijo Annie acercándose a la cama de Candy - ¿No crees, Mary Anne? Qué lindo es… - continuó Annie acariciando suavemente la mejilla del recién nacido, para luego tomar la manito derecha de la pequeña y animarla a tocar por vez primera a su primo – Es tan lindo… ¿no crees, Mary?

La pequeña miró a Annie con cara confundida. Evidentemente no compartía la evaluación estética de su madre y, más que sentir interés por el bebé, de pronto se sintió incómoda. ¿Por qué todos la miraban así? ¿Por qué su tía Candy se veía tan cansada? ¿Y por qué tenía a ese bebé en sus brazos?

- Mary… mi amor… tú siempre vas a ser especial, porque siempre vas a ser la primera. ¿Me entiendes? Y este bebé siempre va a ser especial, porque siempre va a ser tu primer primo… es como un hermanito… ¿me vas a ayudar a cuidarlo?

Nadie podía pedirle a una niña de dos años que respondiera como un adulto y, desde luego, nadie lo esperaba. Pero la mente de un niño suele guardar sorpresas para los adultos, sorpresas simples que aún sin palabras, lo dicen todo. Lentamente, la niña deslizó uno de sus deditos por la mejilla de su primo, para luego depositar un pequeño beso en su frente, sin dejar de mirar a su madre, quien sonreía dándole el ánimo y la confianza que necesitaba. Todos se emocionaron y las expresiones de cariño que siguieron a ese sencillo gesto, hicieron que la pequeña otra vez se sintiera tímida y buscara refugio entre los brazos de Annie.

- Está bien, mi amor, está muy bien – le dijo Annie para confortarla.

Albert se acercó a Candy para depositar un tierno beso sobre los labios de su mujer y luego un beso dulce sobre la frente de su hijo.

- Bienvenido a la familia Andrew, hijito. Ahora ya es oficial.

El embarazo de Candy había sido algo más complicado de lo esperado y, como consecuencia de aquello, había pasado las últimas semanas en la mansión de Lakewood, donde Annie la había cuidado como la mejor de las enfermeras. Albert, por su parte, había tenido que dividir su tiempo entre sus obligaciones en las empresas y sus viajes al campo; le partía el corazón estar lejos de ella en esos momentos tan importantes. Sin embargo, el trabajo duro había valido la pena, porque pudo compartir junto a Candy las últimas dos semanas del embarazo, las últimas dos semanas en que serían sólo ellos y Pelusa.

Como todo padre primerizo, pero sobre todo producto de las complicaciones que ya habían experimentado, las horas en que Candy estuvo en trabajo de parto le parecieron a Albert una verdadera tortura. Todo quedó de lado, sin embargo, en cuanto vio el hermoso rostro de su hijo. Era apenas un bultito frágil con pulmones de acero que gritaba como si el mundo se estuviera viniendo abajo, con una simpática pelusa rubia sobre la cabecita y con ojos oscuros, de un color que Albert no pudo identificar como verde o azul. Por fin lo tenía entre sus brazos. Por fin podía estrecharlo y besarlo. Era su primer hijo y la larga espera sólo había hecho que su amor por él creciera hasta el infinito.

Pero luego estaba ella, su mujer. Ella, que había luchado por sacar su embarazo adelante, renunciando a cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en riesgo al bebé. Ella, que finalmente, había sido quien lo había llevado en su interior por ocho meses y medio, porque el pequeño impaciente había decido que ya era el momento de llegar al mundo, aun cuando los médicos pensaran que debía esperar. Ella, que había soportado los dolores y la agonía del parto, del cual Albert sólo había sido testigo de oídas, aunque hubiese querido estar a su lado, aferrando su mano.

Al oírla sufrir se había odiado a sí mismo por no poder ayudarla, por ser el responsable de ese dolor… pero era algo absurdo, bien lo sabía, porque su hijo era el fruto del amor que había entre los dos. Sí, las horas habían pasado lentas y sabía que Candy había sufrido lo indecible para dar a luz, pero cuando por fin entró a su habitación y la encontró con su pequeño hijo acurrucado sobre su pecho, con el pelo aún mojado por el sudor y la cara radiante de alegría, Albert comprendió que ya no había razón para preocuparse. Todo el dolor y la angustia habían quedado en el pasado.

Candy y el pequeño debieron permanecer casi una semana en la clínica. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, todo era alegría y emoción. Mary Anne había comprendido que el bebé había llegado para quedarse y sus padres se habían abocado a la tarea de explicarle que, si bien tía Candy le había pedido que le ayudara a cuidarlo, eso no significaba que el pequeño Alexander fuera uno de sus muñecos. La niña, sin embargo, no estaba de acuerdo con aquellas ideas. Desde luego Alexander era un muñeco: era pequeño, siempre tenía los ojos cerrados, las manitos apretadas y no hacía nada. ¡Ella se encargaría de cuidarlo!

Albert había llegado a casa con el pequeño Alex en brazos, orgulloso de él y de su valiente esposa. Loco de alegría, le parecía que todo era diferente, que el sol era más cálido y que el verde de los árboles era aún más verde. Ya deseaba que el pequeño Alex pudiera correr por todas partes, para llevarlo a recorrer el bosque, para enseñarle a nadar y a montar a caballo. Le hablaba sin parar, en tono tierno, dejando que el pequeño tomara su dedo meñique entre sus manitas para saludarlo. Alex, sin embargo, se mostraba más receptivo a los mimos de su madre. ¡Pero reconocía la voz de su padre! Y eso era para Albert razón más que suficiente para saltar de alegría.

Las primeras noches habían dormido los tres en la misma cama… aunque en realidad Albert casi no había pegado un ojo, temiendo que algo le pasara al bebé o que Candy pudiera necesitar algo. Aún estaba adolorida y a ratos, entre sueños, se quejaba, haciendo que el corazón de Albert se sobresaltara. Estaba bien, le había dicho ella cada vez que él la despertaba, preocupado. Era sólo que necesitaba acostumbrarse nuevamente a su cuerpo, que ya no era el que había crecido durante los meses anteriores, ni tampoco el que había tenido antes del embarazo. Candy le había dicho más de una vez que se sentía fea. Él, sin embargo, la había convencido de lo contrario, mirándola embelesado, admirando cada vez más sus bellas formas femeninas, viendo por fin florecer su cuerpo a plenitud. ¿Fea? Candy jamás sería fea, porque aunque su cuerpo cambiara, era la mujer que llevaba por dentro lo que Albert amaba cada día más. Y su cuerpo… bueno, ya llegaría el momento en que ambos volvieran a descubrirlo.

Aquella noche el pequeño Alex estaba algo inquieto. Candy lo había alimentado hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana, cuando por fin el pequeño se durmió. Pero a las cuatro de la mañana, sus leves reclamos despertaron a Albert. Candy estaba agotada y él también, pero era ella quien más necesitaba descansar. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Albert tomó al bebé entre sus brazos y se dio a la tarea de tratar de calmarlo. Tiernamente lo acurrucó contra su pecho y lo cubrió con una manta, mientras él, descalzo y en pijama, caminaba de un lado a otra por la habitación. Tenía sueño. Estaba cansado. Pero no iba a permitir que ese pequeño bribón se saliera con la suya y despertara otra vez a su madre. Eso estaba decidido.

Tras media hora de paseo, palabras dulces y algunas canciones de cuna inventadas en el momento, el pequeño Alex por fin se durmió. Pasaban de las cuatro y media de la mañana. Aliviado, Albert lo depositó suavemente sobre la cama, lo cubrió con delicadeza y se acostó a su lado. En cuanto cerró los ojos, Alex comenzó a llorar.

En menos de un minuto Albert lo había tomado de nuevo en brazos, envuelto entre sus mantas, y otra vez había comenzado el paseo por la habitación. Una canción de cuna… otra canción de cuna… cinco de la mañana… Alex por fin dormía de nuevo. Pero en cuanto Albert intentó dejarlo en la cama, su fuerte protesta no se hizo esperar. Candy se dio vuelta entre sueño, justo en el momento en que Albert tomaba al bebé.

- Vamos, Alex… no hagas las cosas más difíciles… no queremos que tu mamá despierte – le rogó Albert, tratando de razonar con él, como si aquello fuera posible.

Tras otra media hora de caminata, canciones, ruegos y súplicas, Alex parecía dormir. Entonces, para su horror, un sonido familiar en la puerta lo hizo saltar.

- ¡Pelusa! – reclamó en voz baja, gritando sin gritar, rogando que el bebé no despertara - ¡Vete de aquí!

Pelusa, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a entender razones y volvió a arañar con más fuerza la puerta de la habitación. Desde que Candy había regreso de la clínica la seguía a todas partes y Candy nunca la rechazaba. ¿Quién se creía Albert para impedirle que entrara a la habitación? Si quería entrar, lo haría, y para demostrarlo, volvió otra vez a rascar la puerta.

Esta vez Alex abrió los ojos y Albert, desesperado, lo acurrucó más contra su pecho, mientras seguía gritando sin palabras para que Pelusa dejara de arañar la puerta. Cuando el bebé comenzó a sollozar y Candy dio otra vuelta sobre la cama, el afligido padre comprendió que había batallas que no valía la pena pelear.

- Entra ya – le dijo a Pelusa abriéndola la puerta – Pero ni se te ocurra acercarte a la cama.

Pelusa lo miró con total indiferencia y en silencio se dirigió a la mecedora, pues a los pies de ésta ya había una manta que se había convertido en su nueva cama. Desde ahí vigilaba a Candy y al nuevo cachorro de la casa, ese que ahora acurrucaba Albert. ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele a ese humano que ella no entrara?

A los pocos minutos, Pelusa dormía tranquila. Albert la miró con una mezcla de envidia y cansancio.

- Ya hablaremos mañana, tramposa – dijo para sí mismo.

Entonces notó que Alex nuevamente dormía. ¡Por fin! Pero igual que las veces anteriores, en cuanto intentó separarlo de su pecho para dejarlo en la cama, el pequeño volvía a llorar. ¿Qué quería entonces? ¿Es que acaso todos se confabulaban en su contra? Pelusa abrió un ojo y lo miró como exigiéndole que se encargara pronto del alboroto. Luego, se dio media vuelta, se acomodó y siguió durmiendo. Albert, en cambio, estaba entumido y agotado. Tal vez era el momento de rendirse… pero Candy llevaba apenas unas horas durmiendo… ¿debería despertarla? Otra vez Alex dormía… y cuando lo separó de su pecho, otra vez había comenzado a reclamar.

Estaba a punto de aceptar la derrota… ¡Pero no! No podía ser que Candy fuera la única capaz de calmar al bebé. Mal que mal, él era su padre. ¡Tenía que aprender a controlarlo! No pensaba dejarle toda la responsabilidad a Candy. No quería ser un padre ausente, aunque sufriendo la tiranía nocturna de su hijo, lograba comprender por qué tantos dejaban eso de la crianza en manos de terceros. Pero ese no sería su caso, pensó Albert, sentándose lentamente en la mecedora que había en la habitación.

Pelusa abrió los ojos y lo miró con aprobación, como diciéndole "por fin". ¡La mecedora! ¡Qué tonto! Esa era la solución. Por algo estaba ahí. Si el pequeño no quería separarse de él, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Y a decir verdad, sentirlo así sobre su pecho, con sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, con una dulce tibieza envolviéndolos, era una sensación demasiado maravillosa que él tampoco quería dejar de disfrutar. Como pudo, se las arregló para alcanzar otra manta. Suavemente acomodó al bebé sobre su pecho, cuidando que estuviera bien cubierto por su manta, y se cubrió a sí mismo con la otra. Eso era. Aprobando el arreglo, Pelusa se acurrucó junto a pies fríos del padre y volvió a dormir. Albert sonrió. Por fin podría descansar un rato… tal vez incluso dormir… pero sólo un poco, porque debía estar atento por si Candy necesitaba algo… sí… sólo dormiría un poquito… sólo un par de minutos… Un suave beso sobre la frente de Alex selló el compromiso.

- Sólo dame unos minutos… ¿quieres?

Casi a las seis de la mañana, Candy despertó del dulce y reparador sueño. Por fin, desde que habían regresado a casa, había logrado dormir casi cuatro horas seguidas. ¡Todo un logro! Pero su cuerpo ya le recordaba que era necesario que su hijo volviera a comer, así que lentamente, se incorporó en la cama, para comenzar la tarea. Para su sorpresa, no encontró al bebé… ni tampoco al padre.

Desorientada, miró por la habitación hasta encontrarse con la escena más hermosa que jamás había visto. Albert, en pijama, dormía incómodo sobre la mecedora, con el pequeño Alex sobre su pecho y Pelusa dormía a sus pies. Llevaba sólo una pantufla y la manta con que había intentado cubrirse había caído al suelo. Sólo el pequeño bebé estaba cómodamente acurrucado sobre su padre, envuelto en su tibia manta. Albert se veía agotado y ojeroso, pero a la vez, irresistible. Su travieso mechón de siempre le cubría parte del rostro y verlo así, tan protector y la vez, tan indefenso, despertó en Candy el intenso deseo de amarlo más y más. Las primeras luces del día también le permitieron por fin compararlos y, tal como ya todos habían comentado, se deleitó descubriendo que su hijo era una hermosa y perfecta copia de su padre. Algún día crecería fuerte y atractivo como él. Y algún día, su pequeño Alex descubriría a su propia princesa y los dejaría.

Pero ese día estaba aún muy lejano, sentenció Candy. Por ahora, ella era la reina de su corazón. Y también, la reina del corazón de Albert. En silencio, Candy abrazó a sus dos amores. La vida, después de todo, había sido demasiado generosa con ella. Por fin, en ese momento de su vida, era completamente feliz. La felicidad, sin embargo, era un sentimiento efímero. Bien sabía que muchos dolores nuevos inevitablemente lastimarían sus corazones. Tendría que ver a su hijo sufrir y sin duda él la haría sufrir a ella. Ser esposa tampoco había sido tan fácil como había imaginado y para él, ser esposo también había resultado ser una empresa arriesgada. Muchas veces habían discutido. Algunas veces ella lo había herido. Él, muy a su pesar, también se había equivocado. Y es que la vida estaba hecha de todas esas pequeñas y grandes cosas, algunas buenas y otras no tanto, pero la magia estaba en saberlas enfrentar juntos como lo estaban haciendo, con grandes cuotas de amor, pero otras aún más grandes de paciencia.

El familiar sonido de la cola de Pelusa golpeando el suelo en señal de saludo, mientras la miraba con ojos fieles, le hizo entender que todo estaba bien y que la felicidad era algo simple que sólo debía disfrutar, no analizar. Ese pequeño momento era perfecto. No valía la pena preocuparse por nada más. Sus dos amores la adoraban. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Las penas y alegrías de esa nueva familia, esas que un día llegarían, serían parte de otra historia. Una que ya habían comenzado a escribir los tres. O mejor dicho, los cuatro.

Porque juntos, eran más.

Juntos eran todo y mucho, mucho más.

**F I N**

* * *

><p><strong>Escribir este fic ha sido para mí una verdadera aventura. La idea comenzó a gestarse hace ya muchos años, durmió y por fin vio la luz hace un año y un mes, en abril de 2011. Aunque ya había publicado el fic completo en otro sitio, sólo ahora, recién, la terminé en realidad, pues modifiqué un poco los últimos capítulos. Ustedes tienen, por fin, la versión completa de Pupilas de Gato. Esto que iba a ser sólo un minific, terminó siendo casi una novela, con cien (!) largos capítulos, cientos de comentarios aquí y muchos más en los otros sitios. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Me siento totalmente honrada por su paciencia, por su lealtad y por apoyo que me han dado todo este tiempo. Agradezco en especial a quienes me dejaron un comentario, un reclamo, una porra, sus frustraciones, sus rabias, sus aportes, capítulo a capítulo. Ustedes saben quiénes son ;-) Y también te agradezco a ti, que no me has dejado comentario, pero que de todas maneras has leído el fic desde el primeeeer capítulo, hasta ya varios meses. Así que, de todo corazón:<strong>

Alberta, Ale Bernal, Alma, Amiga, Andrelao, Andrew, Annimo, Anónima,  
>Ari, Artemisa , Artemisa76, Arual, Caritapelo , Celeste, Claridad, Corner,<br>Cyt, Ds Andrew, Eleonor Alvarez, Ely Andley, Elyter, Fer, Galaxylam84,  
>Giggless90, Ginaa , Grisel, Himurita, Inocencia García, Irenelc81, Isabel102729,<br>Ive, Janja8, Jessica , Jessie , Jessritz, Jimena Andrew,  
>Kamary, Karen De Andry, Karin, Karly, Lila De Andrew, Lili, Liliana, Lindaquerubin,<br>Lluvia, Lolo, Lu, Lucero , Lucy, Luna, Luna 2, Luz Ma, Mach23, Mar, Marina, Mary,  
>Miangel, Mondhexe, Moniataas , Mteresa20, Nandumbu, Nerys, Opalsv, Paty, Pauli,<br>Pecosa, Rame, Rosa, Rose De Adry, Rosial , Rvm85 , Samantha , Serenasexilady,  
>Sereyandrew301, Terry's Girl , Vanessave1, Verito<p>

**¡GRACIAS! THANK YOU! MERCI!**

**(It was really nice to have such an international audience, I must say!)**

**Sé que hay algunas de sus expectativas que no se cumplieron con este fic (Galaxy... I really, really hope I was able to make you feel a bit better during the last couple of chapters. I was sorry to got a bit sick of the way Albert and Candy were dealing with each other... but... well... one can jus try), sobre todo en relación a Terry. Sin embargo, como ya les he comentado, esta historia estaba centrada en Albert y Candy... ¡aunque a ratos no lo pareciera! Por lo tanto, haber ahondado más en Terry de verdad me parecía innecesario, porque con ello no aportaba más a la trama. En el caso de Camille Jacobs, Tom, Archie, Annie y, sobre todo, Camille Lefevre, sus vidas y acciones sí estaban directamente relacionados con Albert y Candy y sí los afectaban. Por eso les dediqué más tiempo, porque, a mi modo de entender este fic, era importante. **

**Sé que _Pupilas_ no es una historia muy romántica. Sé que a ratos fue bastante brutal. Intenté que fuera algo distinto al típico fic dulce, que no tiene nada de malo en sí, pero que es más fantástico. Si logré o no conseguir algo "distinto", creo que sus comentarios ya lo han dicho. Me costó, eso sí, porque no es fácil hacer un Albert que las propias fans de Albert lleguen a detestar... Corrí riesgos, no siempre salí de ellos airosa, pero bueno. Ya está. Así es Pupilas de Gato.**

**Al escribir esta historia, por una parte, quería volver a hacer un aporte a lo que llamo el "Ciber Candy Mundo", a esta comunidad virtual que hace que pese al paso del tiempo, Candy Candy siga siendo una de las historias más entrañables que hemos conocido, una que nos sigue inspirando. Pero también quería compartir mi opinión y lo que yo he aprendido sobre esta historia. Por eso inserté traducciones de las cartas que intercambiaron Albert y Candy al final de la historia y, sobre todo, lo que dice el manga (la versión original de la historia) y los extractos de "Papaíto Piernas Largas". Creo que esto ayuda a entender mejor la historia y a quererla aún más. Una cosa es lo que dice la historia, lo que nos contó y no nos contó Mizuky, lo que vemos en el manga. Otra cosa es lo que cada uno decida ver y a quién elija como su o sus personajes favoritos. Los míos son ellos, Albert y Candy... ****y Tom :-) ****(y Anthony, pero aún no he encontrado una buena idea para incorporarlo a un fic. Espero que algún día la tenga, porque me encanta).**

**¿Les cuento algo curioso? Ordenando los archivos que tengo en mi carpeta "Candy", encontré muchos pedacitos de historias que nunca he terninado, ideas que nacen y mueren en un mismo día. Pero recordé que había una historia que sí había escrito, una de las primeras que escribí, donde hablaba de Albert y su familia. No recordaba mucho los detalles, sólo que estaba basada en la canción "I'm already there", the Westlife. El caso es que la encontré y, para mi sorpresa, ¡descubrí que puede ser una linda continuación para Pupilas de Gato! Y es de verdad muy curioso, porque ese minific lo escribí hace unos cuatro o cinco años. Debo reconocer, eso sí, que no me gustó mucho cómo está escrita, así que creo que lo editaré y, en cuanto pueda, si de verdad queda bien, lo compartiré. ¿Algo aún más curioso? Una de las cosas que más me costó en este último capítulo fue encontrar un nombre para el hijo de Albert y Candy. Busqué y busqué, mezclé una y otra opción, hasta que llegué a "Alex" (por Alexander) y pensé "Ok, William Alexander Andrew... mmmm... suena bien. Me gusta. Lo usaré. ¡Bienvenido, Alex Andrew!" Se me hizo casi familiar y quedó. El caso es que cuando leí este viejo minific, ¡descubrí que el hijo mayor de Albert también se llama Alex! Así que todo parece indicar que en mi loca cabeza, Alex Andrew ya es hace muchos años el hijo de Albert y Candy :-)**

**¡Ah! Antes que me reclamen, les recuerdo que éste es un fic con clasificación K, por lo tanto, muchas cosas se dejan a la imaginación. Todos mis fics son así. ****Sólo me queda agradecerles, una y mil veces, y contarles cuatro cosas más:**

**1) Este capítulo va dedicado en especial a Pauli. De verdad entiendo tu pena por la pérdida que acabas de sufrir. A mí me tocó hace un año, cuando perdí a mi Pelusa, la original, la que inspira a la Pelusa de Candy. Espero que su mención en esa escena final te gustara :-)**

**2) Si quieren una copia en PDF del fic completo, sólo me la tienen que pedir en sus comentarios o enviar un mensaje. Ya está lista y será un honor enviárselas.**

**3) Si logro editar y completar bien el otro minific, lo subiré también aquí a FFnet.**

**4) ****¡DEBEN darme sus comentarios! Recuerden: SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI SUELDO :-)**

**Un abrazo.**

**Mil gracias.**

**Escriban y sigue soñando con nuevos finales. Tal vez no fue tan malo que Mizuky dejara tantas dudas... ¡así Candy Candy sigue viva en nuestros corazones!**

**¡Hasta siempre!**

**PCR :-)**

**UK, 2012**


	61. CONTINUACIÓN

**I M P O R T A N T E**

Esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic, sino que es un aviso para quienes me han pedido una copia en PDF. Así que si no es tu caso, descuida, no es necesario que leas este mensaje.

Algunas de ustedes me han pedido una copia en PDF y me han dejado su correo electrónico en los comentarios sobre el fic. El problema es que FFnet **borra** sus correos, como medida de precaución. Recuerden que FFnet es un sitio abierto y, por lo tanto, si escriben su correo en un comentario, dicha información queda disponible para todo el mundo. Nunca está de más ser precavidos.

Por lo tanto, por favor, si quieren el archivo, envíenme un mensaje privado a través de FFnet (para enviarme un mensaje, sólo vayan a mi perfil y busquen enviar PM) y listo. PERO... como FFnet **también** borra los correos que se escriben en los mensajes privados (¡loco!),** deben escribirlo separado**, algo

micorreo ARROBA gmail PUNTO com (o algo así)

Perdonen si al haber publicado esto les di erróneamente la impresión de que estaba agregando algo la historia, pero es que no tengo otra forma de entregarles la información.

¡Saludos!

PCR


End file.
